Elección
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Quizá no pudieran hacerlo. Morir cuando quisieran, eso era -aunque los humanos rara vez podían elegir-. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, pudieran elegir cómo vivir, mientras estuvieran vivos. Mientras tuvieran elección. Roy&Riza.
1. De especulaciones y relaciones

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

1/26 - Número de capítulo sobre el total de capítulos (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo por mi parte, de regreso con este nuevo fic** Royai** que había prometido, el cual me tomó más de lo esperado y se alargó más de lo planeado (como podrán comprobar en el número de capítulos) pero el cual disfruté mucho escribiendo y espero que sea igual de entretenido y ameno para ustedes. Y para _**Anne21**_, que había dicho que quería algo más "up" y menos drama para el futuro y para _**HoneyHawkeye**_ que me había pedido algo más alegre para la próxima vez (y para todos aquellos/as que querían algo así también), ésto es eso (aunque no se si vayan a leer esta historia. De todas formas, quise seguir su consejo e intentarlo). Lo escribí mayoritariamente escuchando _Owl City_, así que ésto es lo más alegre que puedo obtener probablemente (=D aunque prometo que reduje el Angst al mínimo -pero sigue existiendoe eventualmente- e intenté concentrarme en los aspectos más relajados y graciosos de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ¡ya verán!). Así que espero les guste...

Y como siempre, para quienes no leyeron nunca antes una historia mía o simplemente por recordarlo, quiero decirles que me comprometo al inicio de cada fic a **(!) actualizar todos los días. Un capítulo al día.** Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir cabalmente. Siempre. Y, sin más ni más, gracias desde ya por aunque sea darle una oportunidad a mi historia y aunque me gustó escribir esta historia, mi opinión no cuenta (porque sería como una madre elogiando a su hijo) y por eso me encantaría saber qué piensan. Sin mencionar que saber de ustedes me animaría mucho **¡Gracias!** Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd1: La historia la subí hoy temprano y estuvo en la página todo el día pero aparentemente daba error a todo aquel que quería leerla diciendo que faltaba el texto (gracias a mi hermana Lucia991 que lo descubrió), así que acá está. El próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo mañana a la misma hora (aprox.), probablemente un poco más temprano si puedo...

Pd: Perdón por la excesiva longitud de la N/A (prometo reducirlas) y éste fic se ubicaría tras el Manga, Anime:Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, y toma varios elementos de las OVAs (Brotherhood) y los distintos Gaiden del manga (los cuales pueden conocer o no, de hacerlo... probablemente reconozcan de dónde salen algunas cosas) y por ende puede contener **(!)** Spoilers. Dicho eso, los dejo en paz... =P

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

"De especulaciones y relaciones"

* * *

><p>Caminó con aire calmo, atravesando el espacio familiar de memoria. El sonido de dos pares de botas taconeando suavemente contra el suelo gris. Conocía el lugar de todas formas, tenía incluso contados en la cabeza los pasos desde la puerta doble hasta donde quería ir –costumbre adquirida por la milicia que rara vez podía abandonar, incluso inconscientemente tendía a hacerlo- y probablemente podría recorrerlo y llegar a destino aún sin hacer uso de su vista. Pero prefería sinceramente no pensar en cosas relacionadas a la pérdida de la visión dado que la imagen de <em>él<em>, ciego, impedido y completamente impotente, y con sus ojos negros drenados parcialmente de su coloración habitual, permanecía aún demasiado fresca en su memoria para su propio gusto. Demasiado presente y persiguiéndola como un recordatorio de su propia ineficiencia para protegerlo, para proteger su espalda –sus _ojos_-, aún con los once meses transcurridos desde el Día Prometido.

Por esos motivos, continuó atravesando el espacioso vestuario reservado a las oficiales femeninas hasta alcanzar su casillero. _Su_ antiguo y propio casillero. Frente al cual se detuvo. "Hawkeye" leía el pequeño cartel blanco y rectangular. A su lado, la persona que la acompañaba hizo lo mismo. Sacando de su bolsillo la llave y comenzando a intentar torpemente girar el pequeño objeto dorado en el interior del candado. Riza hizo lo mismo, abriéndolo de un mero movimiento. El sonido del candado dividiéndose, resonando en el silencioso y casi vacío lugar, salvo por ellas dos. No lo negaría, era un alivio estar de regreso en Ciudad del Este. Donde había asistido a la academia militar y permanecido estacionada desde el inicio de su carrera en la milicia hasta el día en que el traslado de Mustang a Central había sido confirmado. Lo había seguido allí, por supuesto; y de tener que regresar –y sabía que eventualmente lo haría- no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo pero si tuviera que manifestar su opinión formada al respecto afirmaría sin lugar a dudas que prefería el Este.

Había vivido la mayor parte de su vida allí, después de todo; y sin duda alguna la ciudad –y la región misma- era considerablemente más calma que Central, aún cuando no lo fuera del todo. Además, la mayor parte de sus conocidos vivían o estaban estacionados en aquel lugar también y el estar allí facilitaba mucho las cosas. Sin mencionar que la región de Ishbal se encontraba en el este –aunque algo más al sur-, razón por la cual su superior y los demás miembros del equipo habían decidido retornar al lugar. Era más fácil de esa forma, el poner en movimiento la política Ishbalita que Roy había prometido a Marcoh antes de recuperar su vista y actualmente era su mayor proyecto de todos. Aunque considerando el tiempo transcurrido y todo la nueva política no había avanzado mucho, pero sin lugar a dudas ya había sido puesta en marcha. Si, finalmente tenían la oportunidad de rectificarse y lo harían.

Y el coronel se tomaba realmente en serio su postura al respecto y su posición de tomar responsabilidad por lo sucedido allí durante la guerra –ella también-, pero eso no significaba que se tomara del todo en serio su inconsistente ética de trabajo. No, era temprano en la mañana. Demasiado temprano probablemente y el hombre aún no había aparecido en su oficina. Y Riza estaba segura que no lo haría hasta dentro de una hora, hora y media, según costumbre. Arrastrando los pies en un estado de semiconciencia y farfullando alguna pobre excusa en su dirección que ella ni siquiera se molestaba ya en escuchar. De hecho, el único en arribar en tiempo y forma al trabajo había sido el joven y diligente sargento mayor Kain Fuery, quien había ingresado a la oficina en el exacto momento que ella.

Breda y Havoc, sin duda alguna, habían arribado aproximadamente 15 o 20 minutos después, tarde. El segundo alegando que aún no podía moverse tan rápido desde la recuperación de sus piernas y Riza no dudaba que eso fuera cierto. Havoc aún estaba en rehabilitación de sus miembros inferiores después de todo y su estado físico tampoco era el óptimo de un militar –por lo que, de momento y hasta su recuperación, estaba condenado a participar únicamente en el trabajo de oficina- pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Aunque el sándwich en manos del teniente segundo Breda le había hecho sospechar que probablemente ambos se habrían detenido a comprarlo en el camino, perdiendo de esa forma valioso tiempo. No le sorprendía realmente, no del todo pero los dos tendían a llegar unos minutos tarde y aún se tratara de minutos no era aceptable. No para ella. No que pudiera decir demasiado al respecto tampoco, no con su superior ausente y llegando una hora, dos después. Por otro lado, no negaría que lo intentaba; pero su punto siempre era refutado con el mismo argumento; "relájate Hawkeye, ni siquiera el Jefe está aquí". Una y otra vez y toda reprimenda de su parte terminaba perdiendo efecto alguno. Más aún si la ausencia de su superior la desacreditaba por completo.

Así que simplemente les había asignado sus cuotas de trabajo –aunque sospechaba que Havoc y Breda estarían jugando ajedrez o shogi en vez de hacer su papeleo temprano, con Fuery podía contar- y se había retirado tras haber hecho parte de su propio trabajo. No tenía demasiado de todas formas ese día, y había optado por pasar la hora que consideraba completamente perdida –hasta que Roy llegara- practicando puntería en el campo de tiro para mantener sus habilidades. Sin mencionar que, por irónico que fuera, el lugar le provocaba calma y le daba cierta sensación de control que era gratamente apreciada. Principalmente cuando su superior y subordinados se rehusaban a cooperar con ella como Riza preferiría.

Incidentalmente, se había cruzado en los pasillos del cuartel –y de camino a los vestidores- con Rebecca, quien había terminado de entregar unos papeles y había decidido unirse a ella también. Acompañándola sin dudarlo al campo de tiro. Era un merecido descanso, y uno apreciado, así que simplemente había aceptado la compañía de la morena y ambas se habían dirigido hacia el vestuario de mujeres para buscar sus rifles antes de dirigirse al lugar. Suponía que podría haber usado uno de los rifles del campo de tiro, si lo hubiera deseado, pero había preferido practicar con el suyo por sencillos motivos. Primero, ya estaba familiarizada con el arma y las municiones que solía usar según preferencia para ésta; y, segundo, ya tenía la mira calibrada y no tenía intenciones de perder el tiempo calibrando otra que de todas formas no volvería a usar.

Quitándose la chaqueta sin prisas y colgando la prenda en el pequeño gancho atornillado al fondo del armario metálico, tomó el rifle. El cual apoyó contra la puerta del casillero. Estaba descargado, igual, y no representaba amenaza ni riesgo alguno a nadie. Rebecca, tomando el suyo también, lo dejó descansando sobre la banca de madera unos pies tras ella –entre las dos filas de casilleros- a dónde fue a sentarse. Sus manos asegurando los cordones de sus botas. Finalmente, la morena decidió romper el silencio —No vino temprano, ¿cierto? —preguntó, observando la espalda de su amiga.

Riza negó a duras penas la cabeza, aún rebuscando entre sus cosas en el interior del casillero en busca de municiones —No —aseveró, voz severa y apática. Pero Rebecca sabía que la rubia resentía, en ocasiones, las actitudes de su superior respecto al trabajo de oficina. Seguro, no era divertido. De hecho era un tedio para ella pero comprendía las razones y motivaciones de su amiga para sentirse ofendida, así fuera mero ligero fastidio. Después de todo, ella dedicaba su vida y tiempo al hombre y éste ni siquiera parecía capaz de cumplir algo simple como un horario de oficina.

Ajustándose las botas asintió —Eso pensé. ¡Cielos! ¡Odio a los hombres que no hacen su trabajo y el Este parece poblado de ésos! —exclamó—. Aunque ahora también se extendieron a Central, con Grumman de Fuhrer. Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol... —se quejó, refiriéndose a la relación entre Mustang y el actual Fuhrer— a éste paso tendré que buscarme un hombre del Oeste o del Norte. Y odio el frío.

Riza no dijo nada. No tenía demasiado que objetar al respecto, de todas maneras. Los hechos y las estadísticas hablaban por sí mismas. Aún así, desearía que su superior se tomara el trabajo burocrático y el papeleo tan en serio como lo hacía con la política Ishbalita y todo lo demás que requiriera trabajo de campo. Pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder en un futuro cercano así que prefería no continuar pensando al respecto. Sólo le causaría disgusto, al fin y al cabo, y se perdería entonces todo el objetivo de relajarse en el campo de tiro. Por lo que simplemente soltó su cabellera de su agarre, haciéndola mecer a un lado y al otro para aliviar su cuero cabelludo antes de tomarlo entre sus dos manos y disponerse a sujetarlo de nuevo en alto. El suave "clic" del broche rojo oscuro resonando en el vacío vestuario a la par que el sonido de los goznes chirriando anunciaba el abrirse de la puerta doble y _dos_, no, _tres_ –pensó- pares de pasos se oían ingresar.

Una voz femenina resonó en el silencioso lugar. Entusiasmo en sus palabras —No puedo creer que tu hermana haya salido con el coronel Mustang. ¿Y? ¿Cómo es?

Una segunda voz femenina se hizo oír —Todo un caballero, dijo —afirmó. Sonidos de casilleros abriéndose y cerrándose—. Pero ya sabes que dicen que no conserva a ninguna... De todas maneras.

Una tercera intercedió —Pero estoy segura que la cita fue bien, ¿cierto?

La segunda persona volvió a hablar. Su tono alborozado y sugerente —Ohhh... _Más_ que bien —exclamó, evidentemente disimulando una implicancia— pero de todas formas no cree que vuelva a llamarla.

Rebecca, en silencio, observó a Riza pero ésta solo continuaba preparándose para el campo de tiro en completo silencio. Éste vez seleccionando las balas cuidadosamente, examinando los pequeños objetos cilíndricos ojivales de color dorado entre sus dedos. Girándolos e inspeccionando que estuvieran en perfecto estado para ser usados. Y aunque no podía ver perfectamente su semblante desde donde se encontraba sabía que éste debía lucir como siempre. Serio y colecto. Aún a pesar de todo.

—¡Qué lástima! —exclamó entonces la primera, aunque no sonaba genuinamente compasiva de ninguna manera. Si las otras lo percibieron o no, Rebecca no pudo saberlo—. ¿Por qué creen que será que no se asienta?

La segunda volvió a hablar —¡Bah! Quién sabe. A lo mejor es un mujeriego patológico... No sería el primero.

La que había hablado tercero volvió a intervenir nuevamente —Si, puede ser... ¿o a lo mejor ya está con alguien?

Un puertazo metálico se oyó y luego la voz de la primera volvió a resonar en el aire —¿Alguien? ¿Quién? —bufó, incrédula.

—Bueno... siempre está con esa mujer, cada vez que lo veo. Esa que lo sigue a todos lados... ¿Cómo le dicen? Ojo de águila ¿Quizá _está_ con ella?

—Ojo de halcón —corrigió la segunda, soltando un suspiro—. Y no lo sé...

Rebecca, poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta su casillero pretendiendo buscar algo para ver mejor a Riza. Sin embargo, ésta no parecía darse por aludida incluso aún cuando su apodo había surgido en la conversación. De hecho, permanecía como siempre. Aún examinando otra bala que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, acercándola y girándola frente a sus ojos caoba.

La conversación continuó, ajena a la presencia de ambas —No parece posible, ¿cierto? —dijo la primera, intercediendo—. Ella es... —una pausa— y él es... Ya sabes, no suena viable. No parece su tipo. Sólo digo... —aclaró a las otras dos, aunque se notaba en su voz que la deducción a la que había arribado le complacía considerablemente. Probablemente porque estaba interesada en Mustang –dedujo Rebecca-, como tres cuartas partes del cuartel general. Al menos la porción femenina del personal militar. Personalmente, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto. Seguro, lo concedía, era atractivo cuanto menos –y ni siquiera ella podría negarlo- pero su personalidad en su opinión dejaba demasiado que desear. Era demasiado arrogante y narcisista para su bien, y para el antojo de ella, y demasiado ostentoso y presumido también. Pero las mujeres podían ser tan o más superficiales que los mismos hombres en ocasiones y la fascinación con el hombre en cuestión parecía ser prueba suficiente de ello.

—Bueno... supongo que puede ser. Es decir, él _sí_ sale con toda mujer que se cruza por su camino... —Rebecca reduciría la palabra "mujer" a "par de piernas" pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada. Riza continuaba comportándose como si nada, aún cuando era ella y su relación con su superior la que estaba siendo puesta en tela de juicio. Así como su capacidad de conseguir un hombre, y de estar ella en su lugar ya les habría hecho saber qué pensaba; pero Riza era diferente.

—Y ella parece... demasiado seria para él.

La otra rió —Aburrida, es la palabra. Como sea... Simplemente no creo que él se acostaría con alguien como ella. Además, trabajan juntos ¿No sería eso algo incómodo?

Riza cerró calmamente la puerta de su casillero –aunque el sonido metálico silenció la conversación en proceso- tomó su rifle con sus dos manos y lo sostuvo contra su hombro. Rebecca comenzó a seguirla cuando vio que se dirigía hacia la salida, observando de reojo las expresiones de horror de las tres jóvenes militares al verlas pasar a ambas cuando realmente habían creído que estaban solas. Riza tomó su rifle, examinó la culata silenciosamente y deslizó con su puño derecho el cerrojo hacia delante y hacia atrás, produciendo el sonido característico del traqueteo de un arma y provocando que las jóvenes muchachas se sobresaltaran ante el mínimo sonido. Sonriendo, Rebecca acompañó –unos pasos atrás- a Riza hasta la salida. Dudaba sinceramente que la rubia hubiera hecho el gesto adrede pero no dudaba que el gesto hubiera cumplido con el objetivo. No, esas pobres novatas pensarían dos veces las cosas antes de ponerse a chismear sin cerciorarse que no tuvieran público. De hecho, probablemente se alejarían de Hawkeye por el momento.

Sonriendo, dijo —¿Sabes? Estaban condenadamente asustadas de ver tu rostro. Probablemente pensaron que les ibas a disparar.

Riza continuó caminando con paso calmo hacia uno de los cubículos. Su expresión como siempre neutra —No hubo intención de mi parte de hacerlo —replicó. Además, ella tomaba las armas seriamente –como correspondía- y no iba agitando su pistola al aire como muchos parecían creer. De hecho, las consideraba herramientas para proteger su vida y la de su superior así como la de aquellos que eran importantes para ella y no las desenfundaría a menos de que fuera necesario. En tal caso, por otro lado, no vacilaría siquiera un segundo en disparar.

Rebecca asintió —Eso supuse. Aún así... ¿No te molesta?

Se encogió a duras penas de hombros. Finalmente deteniéndose en uno de los cubículos libres. Sus manos ambas en el rifle, el cual mantenía bajo —No es asunto mío.

—Pero... ¡estaban hablando de ti! —exclamó, ligeramente indignada. La rubia era demasiado calma y colecta en su opinión. Y dada la situación.

Riza alzó el rifle y apuntó al blanco a 50 metros. Su dedo firme en el gatillo —No —dijo. _¡Bang!_—, estaban hablando del coronel. Y, aún así, no puedo pretender controlar lo que los demás piensan y dicen, Rebecca.

La morena soltó un bufido. Ahí estaba nuevamente, la extremadamente racional Hawkeye, el modelo de soldado ideal. Disciplinada. Y ella simplemente odiaba cuando la mujer hacía eso, esa rutina de ocultarse tras el profesionalismo. La conocía desde la academia y a aquellas alturas podía decir que la conocía considerablemente bien también —De todas formas, estuvieron fuera de lugar —después de todo, por el rango, Riza aún era una superior para el grupo de novatas. Maldición, incluso ella era superior en rango a esas tres.

Riza asintió calmante —Concuerdo —acomodando su ojo en la mira una vez más—, resulta inapropiado discutir esas temáticas en el cuartel general, en horas de trabajo.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza, resignada. No era eso a lo que se había referido, sin duda alguna. Aún cuando sabía que ella tenía razón. En ese instante, curiosamente, las tres jóvenes suboficiales ingresaron al campo de tiro también, tomando precavidas medidas para no pasar demasiado cerca de Riza como si temieran que una bala fuera a ser puesta efectivamente entre ceja y ceja de cada una. Las rubia no haría algo así, por supuesto, pero encontraba divertido ver las exageradas reacciones de las jóvenes mujeres.

—Ah... En verdad las asustaste, Riza... —sonrió, acomodando su rifle y tomando el lugar en el siguiente cubículo. Asomando su cabeza para continuar conversando con ella—. Y dime, ¿nada de todo eso es cierto? —sonrió una vez más.

_¡Bang!_ La bala dio exactamente en el blanco. En el centro de la cabeza. Sus ojos examinando la marca en el papel con ojo crítico. En ese instante, el encargado del campo de tiro que pasaba por allí se detuvo un instante para admirar su trabajo, binoculares en mano —¡Vaya! Tu puntería es igual de buena que siempre —exclamó, sonriendo con sus pequeños ojos como rendijas. Era un hombre robusto, de cabello corto con una pequeña cresta despuntada sobre la amplia frente y una escasa barba en el mentón únicamente. Sus pómulos marcados considerablemente, mandíbula ancha—. ¿El coronel todavía no llegó?

Rebecca la observó de reojo. _¡Bang! _Otra bala en el blanco. Ésta vez a la altura del pecho —No.

El hombre sonrió, soltó una carcajada y continuó caminando. La morena aguardó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para retomar su conversación con la mujer rubia a su lado —Creo que le interesas —señaló, apuntando y disparando a su blanco también.

Riza bajó el rifle y jaló el cerrojo con la mano derecha, soltando un suspiro en el proceso —Difiero. Y preferiría que te abstuvieras de hacer tus especulaciones, Rebecca —señaló, calma. Después de todo, la mujer tendía a buscar y ver cosas donde no lo estaban. _Siempre_. De hecho, de creerle, debería a aquellas alturas aceptar que cualquier hombre que se le acercara tenía segundas intenciones. Cosa que no creía.

Rebecca jaló el gatillo —Oh... vamos... ¿Ni siquiera Mustang? —presionó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que estaba apretando sus botones y probablemente recibiría un bocado del humor afilado y ácido de su amiga de un momento al otro. Si, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hawkeye no se inmutó siquiera por un segundo. No era la primera vez, de todas formas, que Rebecca insinuaba algún tipo de relación entre ella y el coronel. E incluso había ido tan lejos como para insinuar que podría haber tenido algo con el Ex-Fuhrer (y homúnculo) King Bradley también, lo que había resultado en su designación como asistente del hombre —Rebecca... —le advirtió, dándole claras señales de que dejara el tópico de conversación. No era apropiado, por un lado, y no era cierto por el otro. Pero sabía que su amiga no se resignaría. Seguido se aseguraría de molestarla con cuestiones referentes a su relación con su superior, a cualquier relación que pudiera tener o referente al matrimonio también. Aún cuando ella nunca le había dado pie para que creyera estar interesada en ese tipo de conversación.

—¿Me dirás que sigues al hombre a todos lados como un cachorro perdido simplemente por sus ideales, teniente Hawkeye?

_¡Bang!_ Volvió a bajar el rifle. Su expresión tornándose una de ligero fastidio súbitamente. Sus ojos filosos, y su boca tiesa en una línea —Te agradecería que no me catalogaras de esa forma, teniente Rebecca Catalina. _Nunca_ —masculló, sosteniendo sus ojos en el blanco. Su expresión severa—. Y si.

—Vaya... ¿Entonces no estás saliendo con nadie tampoco? —exclamó, disparando su rifle también. La bala dando a un centímetro del blanco en la cabeza.

—No.

Rebecca la observó de reojo —¿Es porque todos los hombres del Este son unos holgazanes? Porque eso te lo concedo... Ahhh... Es tan difícil conseguir un buen macho estos días... Encima los de Central son todos unos cobardes también.

Pero Riza solo negó calmamente con la cabeza, recargando su rifle con cuidado y asegurando de tener el dedo lejos del gatillo y apuntar hacia abajo, tal como las reglas del lugar (y del sentido común) lo indicaban —No. No hay demasiado tiempo libre siendo militar —aseveró, y ella necesitaba estar plenamente abocada a su tarea— es difícil de por sí nivelar el trabajo y una relación —Havoc era la prueba viviente de ello y ella misma había dicho lo mismo al respecto aquella vez. En una de las ocasiones en que el teniente segundo había sido dejado –nuevamente- porque la mujer con la que salía había adquirido un creciente interés en el coronel (nuevamente). Roy lo había llamado penoso, su argumento, y había dicho que un verdadero hombre debería ser capaz de manejar ambos; el trabajo y una mujer, pero Riza consideraba que la única razón por la que él podía hacerlo era, de hecho, porque no realizaba su trabajo sino que delegaba la mayor parte de éste a todos ellos. Pero no había dicho nada, no esa vez al menos.

—¡Cielos, tienes que relajarte! —exclamó finalmente. Bajando su propio rifle y recargándolo también. Su cabello negro y ondeado sujeto en una cola baja sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo —aseguró, pero el trabajo no era un lugar para hacerlo aún cuando Rebecca parecía tener problemas para aceptarlo. El coronel también parecía tener problemas con la misma cuestión y se preguntaba –a veces- por qué era amiga de alguien como Rebecca en primer lugar. La mujer era completamente opuesta a ella en términos de temperamento y mientras que Riza era alguien de calmo y colecto comportamiento, la teniente segunda no lo era (aunque Riza no cuestionaba sus habilidades como soldado). No, era considerablemente extrovertida y de actitud sabihonda y constantemente vivía fastidiándola con cuestiones como el matrimonio a las cuales Riza ni siquiera prestaba demasiada atención al respecto –aunque no juzgaba las ambiciones de su amiga tampoco-, y era una de las únicas dos personas capaces de irritarla considerablemente. El otro siendo indudablemente Roy Mustang. Quizá Riza simplemente tenía un imán para ese tipo de personas, de todas formas.

—¿Si? Bien, dejando relaciones de lado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con un hombre? Ya sabes... —dijo, optando por la sutileza –aún cuando generalmente no era lo suyo- debido al lugar en que se encontraban.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y cesó el fuego —No veo cómo mis actividades extracurriculares influyen aquí —Rebecca continuó observándola con expresión expectante y tuvo que concederle la cualidad de la insistencia. Después de todo, la morena podía ser obstinada mayoritariamente y al final del día generalmente terminaba obteniendo lo que deseaba. Rehusarse a responder no tenía sentido, y no le avergonzaba hacerlo tampoco. Tras tanto tiempo de estar en la milicia, y rodeada de soldados del sexo masculino, se había curado de espanto de todas formas—. Un año y medio —concluyó, alzando una vez más el rifle.

Rebecca parpadeó desconcertada —¡¿Eh? Un... ¡Eso ni siquiera puede ser sano! —exclamó entonces, aún observándola continuar disparando en silencio y con calma. Como si nada.

Hawkeye no se inmutó de todas formas, aún con la mirada de incredulidad de la morocha sobre sí. No lo entendería de todas formas. Seguro, como todo ser humano adulto y normal disfrutaba el placer que el acto proporcionaba pero era un poco más que eso para ella. Tenía su cuerpo, su espalda, la cual se esforzaba día a día por mantener lejos de los ojos del mundo y evidentemente el intimar con una persona de esa forma ponía en riesgo todos esos esfuerzos. Todos y cada uno y sinceramente no tenía intenciones de dejar ver los secretos de su espalda y las quemaduras que habían arruinado el amplio tatuaje de alquimia a nadie. Menos aún tener que dar explicaciones al respecto. Por lo que la mayor parte de las veces simplemente había sutilmente eludido la necesidad de removerse la prenda que cubría su espalda o simplemente había yacido sobre ésta pero aún entonces la preocupación estaba en su cabeza. Así que finalmente había decidido resignarse por completo.

_¡Bang! _—Riza, tienes casi 30 años...

—29 —corrigió, severa. Seguro, la mayor parte del tiempo el asunto no le molestaba pero no negaría que era algo sensible a la temática de la edad tampoco.

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos —Bien, 29. ¿No quieres regresar a tu apartamento y que alguien te reciba tras un largo día de trabajo?

_¡Bang!_ Otro acierto exacto en el blanco —Black Hayate puede cumplir eficientemente esa tarea —aseguró, seria.

—Pero Black Hayate no puede-

—Te advierto —la interrumpió, tono incisivo— que no termines esa frase, Rebecca.

La mujer cerró la boca pero inmediatamente retornó a su inquisición —¿Acaso no quieres casarte y retirarte?

El matrimonio no era algo que Riza hubiera pensado reservado para ella. Si fuera otra persona, haciendo otra cosa de su propia vida, probablemente lo habría considerado como cualquier mujer y persona pero no lo era. Y no juzgaba a las mujeres que aspiraban a ello tampoco, porque de ser ese otro tipo de persona las cosas serían más fáciles probablemente también pero no lo eran. No para ella, dado que había hecho una promesa y había decidido dedicar su vida –y sacrificar su felicidad de ser necesario- a la tarea de escoltarlo a él hasta que alcanzara su tan ansiada ambición. Hasta que ambos pudieran rectificar sus acciones por los errores y pecados de su pasado y había jurado seguirlo hasta el infierno también, de ser necesario y retirarse antes y realizar una bipartición de su vida con alguien más no parecía siquiera probable tampoco. Él había dicho –frente a la tumba de su padre- que estaría en la milicia de por vida, posiblemente; y ella lo estaría también. Siempre que él lo estuviera. Por lo que el matrimonio no era algo en lo que se había detenido a pensar antes, de hecho no había siquiera considera el asunto del todo en absoluto —No está entre mis mayores prioridades —afirmó. Y Rebecca hizo una mueca pero rápidamente compuso su expresión.

Riza soltó un calmo suspiro, apoyando su rifle contra su hombro como había hecho en el vestuario, y sonrió calmamente. Por primera vez en toda la mañana —No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé. Nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Además, tienes más cosas que hacer antes que estar preocupándote por éstas cosas. ¿No tienes que conseguirte un hombre maravilloso para poder retirarte? —facilitó, observando su rifle.

Rebecca sonrió también. Apoyando su rifle contra su hombro de igual forma. Si, sabía que debajo del estricto y disciplinado exterior estaba _esa_ Riza y la morena se complacía sólo de saber que era una de las pocas personas que conocía abiertamente y de primera mano ese aspecto de ella. Y si, Riza era todo lo que se veía a simple vista. Era controlada en su hacer y estricta. Siempre demandando excelencia de aquellas personas a quienes consideraba importantes para ella y jamás se relajaba demasiado estando de servicio tampoco. Sin mencionar que no era demasiado propensa a las manifestaciones de afecto públicas tampoco, prefiriendo demostrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos mediante comunicación no verbal y gestos sutiles pero eso estaba bien también. Debajo de todo, Rebecca sabía que Riza era una persona considerada para con los demás y amable inclusive. Leal y devota también para lo que consideraba importante sólo que simplemente prefería no mostrarlo constantemente.

—Claro —sonrió, entusiasta—. ¡Ya verás! Conseguiré un hombre maravilloso y me retiraré.

Riza devolvió también la expresión con una sutil sonrisa de su parte —¡Claro, esfuérzate!

Rebecca sonrió orgullosa y volvió a apuntar —Por supuesto —colocando la bala en el exacto centro del blanco—. ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿no quieres tomar algo después del trabajo?

La rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer... Además, el coronel irá mañana por primera vez a Ishbal desde que recobró su vista y es mi deber cubrir su espalda.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que el proyecto ya está en marcha? —la cuestionó, sabiendo cuán importante era el asunto para la mujer. Ella, por su parte, se había salvado de ser enviada aquella vez a la guerra, cuando ambas habían estado únicamente en el último año de la academia pero Riza había sido enviada de todas formas junto con un grupo reducido. Y aunque no hablaba demasiado al respecto, y ella no preguntaba tampoco, sabía que Ishbal había sido un antes y un después para ella.

Riza cerró los ojos y asintió —Así es, el coronel quiso ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes. El mayor Miles de Briggs está ayudando allá.

Rebecca bufó fastidiada —Briggs. Lo que me recuerda. El entrenamiento conjunto con el Norte de este año será pronto. Y pensar que ya hace casi un año desde todo aquello... Al menos el cuartel de Central está casi completamente reconstruido ya. Pero supongo que este año deberemos volver al norte. ¡Cielos, odio el frío! ¿Pero quizá podré conseguirme un hombre del norte...? No —reconsideró, recordando sus experiencias en el norte— son todos unos bestias allá.

La rubia asintió, concediéndole la razón. Seguro, los soldados de Briggs eran probablemente los mejores y más inclementes de todo Amestris pero quizá no eran buen material de matrimonio para alguien como Rebecca —El suboficial Falman está de regreso allá —comentó, recordando la decisión del hombre de retornar a la región fría del país una vez terminado el golpe de estado. Roy había firmado el traslado inmediatamente, con la condición de que le informara de los movimientos de Olivier Mira Armstrong, dado que la mujer también aspiraba a la cima. Y el hombre había aceptado después de lucir por unos segundos más pálido de lo normal. Podía imaginar por qué, la reina de hielo lo dejaría como comida de osos si se enteraba del trato que Mustang y Falman tenían. Pero al final se había marchado de todas formas.

Rebecca la miró con curiosidad y sonrió —¡¿Crees que sea por una mujer?

La idea no cuadraba del todo con Falman. Si hubiera sido con Havoc, por otro lado, no lo habría dudado un segundo pero tal no era el caso. Aún así, no veía cómo podía ser la suposición del todo inverosímil. Falman era un hombre después de todo y uno que no estaba volviéndose más joven –como todos ellos- así que suponía que era posible. Incluso con su extremadamente formal personalidad —No veo cómo podría ser improbable. Aunque lo hubiera creído más del teniente segundo Havoc.

La morena asintió —Ah... Ese idiota salta frente al primer par de piernas que se cruza por su camino... ¿No es cierto? Y siempre termina igual... ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el norte cuando sufrió de congelación? E intentó conseguir una cita con la enfermera de allí pero ésta lo rechazó...

Riza asintió —...porque estaba interesada en el coronel —lo recordaba. Esa había sido la vez de la que habían discutido aquella vez en la cafetería cuando ella había intentado decirle mediante código que el hijo de King Bradley, Selim Bradley, era un homúnculo. Dado que no podía hacerlo personalmente por estar vigilada por el pequeño niño que en verdad se hacía llamar Pride.

Rebecca sonrió entretenida —La historia de su vida. Pobre teniente segundo Havoc. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Alzando el rifle lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente —Quejándose constantemente de que el coronel le da mucho papeleo y de que es lo único que aún puede hacer. Aunque ya está en la última etapa de rehabilitación. Eso dijo, al menos, el teniente segundo Breda. Que pronto deberá empezar a entrenarse.

La morena asintió —Eso es bueno. Todo resultó bien, al final.

Riza asintió. Lo había hecho, de hecho. Gracias al ofrecimiento del Doctor Marcoh de usar la piedra y gracias a la decisión de Roy de que Havoc la utilizara antes que él para recuperar sus piernas. Él había recuperado su vista también, y ahora usaría esa vista para revivir Ishbal y cambiar el futuro del país. Y ella no podía estar más aliviada al respecto, aunque aún resentía su incapacidad de protegerlo entonces y probablemente siempre lo haría —Así es —concedió. Y Rebecca observó su reloj.

—¡Oh! Debo irme... ¡Adiós Riza! —exclamó, colgándose el rifle al hombro y comenzando a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios—. Y mándale saludos al teniente segundo Havoc de mi parte —exclamó.

Ella sonrió calmamente e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Si... Lo haré —observando el reloj y decidiendo quedarse unos minutos más practicando tiro antes de marcharse de regreso a la oficina. Roy no llegaría probablemente hasta dentro de 20 minutos, de todas formas, así que permanecería unos instantes más allí. Hasta que fuera hora de regresar a la oficina. Si, eso haría. Despejando su cabeza.


	2. De héroes y cosas triviales

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

2/26 (Incluído Epílogo)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aunque sé que no pasó demasiado en éste. Aún así, les aprecio mucho el que hayan decido continuar leyendo (al menos por ahora) y más aún les agradezco a quienes me dejaron su review. De verdad, **¡gracias!** Me hicieron sentir... no se... como bienvenida. Por eso se los agradezco. Especialmente a: **inowe** (espero que tu familia esté bien, por lo del Tsunami. Y tienes razón, así que mis condolencias, ánimos y oraciones para todos los afectados también), **Lucia991**, **Sangito** (me alegro que te guste el cambio) y a **Anne21** (espero no decepcionarte, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para reducir el Angst =D). ¡Gracias! Y dado que no iba a poder subir el capítulo a la hora aproximada de ayer, y me rehuso a faltar a mis palabras (más aún recién empezada esta historia), decidí subirlo antes. Espero les guste... Y, como siempre, me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión, crítica y/o correcciones que vean necesarias hacer. Saber de ustedes siempre me anima. Y **gracias**, otra vez, porque nunca está de más ser agradecido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Y porque me olvidé en el capítulo pasado...

Dedicada a: Esa personita que resiente mi adicción reciente al Royai (porque demanda KibaHina) pero que termina leyendo todos mis fic de todas formas, alias, mi _**hermana menor**_, alias _**Lucia991**___, porque me ama y no puede vivir sin mi (o.k. exageré... pero de todas formas no sabrías qué hacer sin mi, aceptalo).

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>II<p>

"De héroes y cosas triviales"

* * *

><p>Se dirigió con paso calmo y porte circunspecto de regreso a los vestidores. Rifle en mano y descargado para evitar cualquier incidente que pudiera ocurrir. Después de todo, era casi media mañana y el tráfico de oficiales y militares de distintos rangos aumentaba considerablemente alrededor de aquellas horas, había notado, en los pasillos del cuartel general salvo por la ausencia de su superior. Quien elegía también el momento de mayor movimiento para aparecer y pasar desapercibido de su retraso. Era siempre igual, de todas formas. Una rutina que seguía diligentemente desde hacía considerablemente tiempo ya. Y Riza dudaba seriamente que algo fuera a cambiarla. No, nada cambiaría probablemente las costumbres de oficina de Mustang pero eso no significaba que ella no fuera a asegurarse de que terminara todo su trabajo a tiempo de todas formas. Y lo haría.<p>

Soltando un suspiro, se detuvo frente a la puerta doble del vestuario e ingresó. Sintiendo inmediatamente tres voces silenciarse casi súbitamente al verla entrar al lugar. Por supuesto, eran las tres mismas mujeres de antes y Hawkeye tuvo que preguntarse por la disciplina de las tres antes de desechar cualquier hipótesis y conjetura para dirigirse a su casillero. No era asunto suyo de todas formas, aún cuando era evidente que nuevamente habían retomado el mismo tópico sobre ella y estaban probablemente especulando sobre su relación con su superior una vez más. No. Aunque sí continuaba creyendo que soldados como ellas debían estar haciendo cosas mejores que curiosear sobre las vidas de sus superiores en sus pocos minutos libres. Cosas que pudieran, de hecho, provocar cambios beneficiosos en la milicia y en el país, y no discutir supuestas afiliaciones personales entre miembros del personal militar. No que creyera que fuera a suceder, de todas formas. No que importara tampoco. Ella tenía sus objetivos y su trabajo que cumplir y estaba allí para eso y únicamente eso. Para cumplir su tarea.

Introduciendo nuevamente la llave en el candado dorado y girándola hasta que cedió, abrió la puerta metálica de su casillero. Colocando su rifle asestado cuidadosamente con la culata contra el suelo del armario y el caño hacia arriba, apoyado contra un pequeño estante metálico bajo. Descolgando su chaqueta azul del gancho, cerró la puerta. Sin prisa alguna, colocó un brazo dentro de una manga y luego la otra para finalmente acomodarse el cuello y comenzar a abotonar los botones uno a uno. De abajo hacia arriba. Hasta introducir el último –el más próximo al cuello- en el pequeño ojal. Soltando su cabello y apropiándolo con una mano, se dispuso a sujetarlo en alto de nuevo. Cerrando la pequeña bisagra, colocó el candado nuevamente y lo cerró con un suave "clic". Su mano derecha viajando al bolsillo de su pantalón y dejando caer la llave en el interior. Sus botas taconeando una vez más de regreso hacia la salida.

Cuando ingresó a la oficina, abriendo la puerta firmemente, todos en ella se congelaron. Dos de los tres miembros de su equipo incluso intentaron ocultar el tablero de ajedrez rápidamente en el primer cajón de uno de los escritorios fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Tanto que una de las piezas blancas cayó al suelo y fue a parar exactamente delante de la punta de su bota derecha. Observando hacia abajo, se agachó y tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos. _El rey_. Alzándolo a la altura de su pecho. Expresión seria. Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres había estado haciendo su trabajo en el instante en que había ingresado. Y evidentemente habían estado aguardando el momento en que llegara para ocultar la evidencia de su negligencia y pretender estarlo haciendo. No había funcionado, y la expresión de Fuery claramente le dejaba ver que él había creído lo mismo pero probablemente Havoc o Breda lo habrían convencido de que no habría problema siempre que estuvieran atentos y fueran rápidos. No lo habían sido, no lo suficiente. Aunque, de no conocerlos, se habría sorprendido ella misma de la velocidad con la que los tres se habían puesto a trabajar diligentemente al instante. Algo que la complacía.

Sintiéndose ligeramente más calma de ver que al menos se estaba haciendo algo en la oficina, dada la situación referente a la ausencia de su superior, Hawkeye caminó hasta su propio escritorio y se dejó caer tras éste también. Tomando uno de los papeles de su propia pila y comenzándolo a leer cuidadosamente. Resaltando unos fragmentos particulares que el coronel debería revisar, una vez llegara. Observando el reloj, soltó un suspiro exasperado. Roy ya debería haber arribado. Incluso en otros días en que llegaba tarde, habitualmente no lo hacía tanto como ese día y la idea de que alguien hubiera podido atentar hacia su vida estando él de camino al trabajo empezaba a perturbarla. Era su guardaespaldas, después de todo y como tal debería saber dónde se encontraba la espalda que debía proteger a cada momento. Desafortunadamente, dicha espalda –junto con el resto de su cuerpo- rara vez solía quedarse quieta y ella no tenía acceso a cada segundo de su vida para monitorearlo como probablemente debería. Aunque, por otro lado, confiaba en su juicio y capacidad para protegerse por su cuenta en su ausencia y ésta vez –como otras tantas veces- simplemente debería confiar en su juicio. El mismo que le había dicho que debía seguirlo. No obstante a veces pensaba que quizá se había equivocado al elegir a la persona a quien seguir.

Mayoritariamente, creía que no —¿Alguno vio al coronel hoy?

Fuery negó con la cabeza. Breda se encogió de hombros y Havoc simplemente se acomodó más en su silla —No, lo siento Hawkeye. El jefe no parece haber asomado su cabeza por el cuartel hoy.

Los dedos alrededor de la pluma que estaba sosteniendo se tensaron aún más, al punto de doblar ligeramente el objeto alargado. De decidir asomarla, probablemente terminaría perdiéndola de todas formas así que más le valía llamar con una pobre excusa de estar enfermo a aparecer por la oficina a aquellas horas —Bien —dijo, seria. Y sin decir más retomó su propio trabajo. Alguien tendría que hacerlo, de todas formas. Trabajar y probablemente sería ella, una vez más, la que cubriría su trasero si alguno de sus superiores aparecía en la oficina preguntando por él. Siempre lo hacía y probablemente continuaría haciéndolo de todos modos. Pero no lo justificaba y no justificaba su conducta y falta de motivación por ello.

Favorablemente, o posiblemente no –pensó Havoc-, se abrió en ese instante la puerta revelando la imagen de su superior. O el único cuarto de su superior que la brisa mañanera había arrastrado al cuartel general, de todas formas. Los otros tres cuartos de su persona parecían haberse quedado en su apartamento o simplemente haberse perdido por el camino también, quizá, no lo sabía. Pero su expresión de cansancio y ligero malhumor dejaba claramente entrever que era uno de _esos_ días e incluso su habitualmente despeinado cabello lucía más revuelto de lo habitual. Su apariencia, por otro lado, pulcra como siempre. Su uniforme perfectamente planchado y acomodado. Sonriendo, y haciendo mecer el cigarrillo sin encender entre sus labios, Havoc exclamó —¿Mal sexo, Jefe?

El hombre devolvió un breve gruñido en respuesta y continuó arrastrando su existencia hasta su escritorio, detrás del cual se dejó caer exhausto. Sus ojos negros posándose con tedio sobre la pila de papeles perfectamente depositada allí, desde el inicio de la mañana. Hawkeye, alternando la mirada entre el alquimista de la Flama y Havoc negó con la cabeza, decidiéndose finalmente a dirigir su alocución al rubio teniente —Ese fue un comentario inapropiado para la oficina, teniente segundo Havoc.

Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en ella —¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hawkeye! No es como si no fuéramos todos adultos aquí... —se quejó, sus labios agitando el palillo de papel y tabaco en su boca. Breda observó la discusión en silencio y Fuery decidió sanamente dedicarse a hacer su propio trabajo.

Riza bajó calmamente su mirada a sus papeles también y replicó, en tono que no dejaba lugar alguno a tonterías —Exactamente, como tales, debemos ser capaces de discernir entre lo apropiado y lo inapropiado. Y hacer nuestro trabajo —añadió y, bufando, Havoc intentó una vez más retrucarla.

—Aún así...

Ésta vez, sin embargo, fue Roy quien intervino. Probablemente porque no quería discutir el tema –asumió el rubio- y porque había dado en el blanco también —La teniente tiene razón, Havoc. Hay trabajo que hacer —principalmente porque su superior casi nunca usaba la línea "hay trabajo que hacer" salvo que hubiera irritado demasiado a su teniente primera (e incluso eso era poco probable) o que hubiera realmente algo relevante que debieran hacer. Generalmente trabajo de campo, trabajo que él de momento aún no podía volver a hacer, pero ese tampoco parecía ser el caso. Así que probablemente sólo se estaba escapando por la tangente, como siempre.

Soltando un suspiro, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios, descendió finalmente la mirada a su trabajo. No tenía demasiado más que hacer, de todos modos, salvo realizar su cuota de trabajo asignada y si quería salir temprano y visitar la florería para ver si podía lograr invitar a la joven florera a salir, debería apresurarse. Ya era media mañana y aún no había empezado, después de todo.

Roy, por otro lado, aún continuaba observando la pila de papeles con expresión vacante. Havoc no era la persona más lista que conocía e incluso así se había presentado a sí mismo cuando Roy había decidido transferirlo como su subordinado y generalmente tampoco era el más perspicaz de todos ellos. De hecho, solía proclamarse a sí mismo como un chico de campo con pocas luces pero excepcionales habilidades de combate como soldado y eso básicamente lo resumía todo. Y aún así su teniente segundo había dado en el clavo, tanto que le causaba cierto fastidio. No era... que no había _cumplido_, porque lo había hecho en tiempo y forma –por así decirlo- era que simplemente su mente y su corazón no habían estado abocados a la tarea en absoluto, aunque el segundo rara vez lo estaba de todas formas.

Había sido una cita agradable, si tuviera que decir algo al respecto. Y su compañía había sido considerablemente grata también, tanto en el aspecto conversacional como en el aspecto... en el aspecto, sencillamente. Y había disfrutado su compañía en el teatro así como en el camino de regreso cuando había decidido escoltarla a su casa. Era de noche ya, después de todo, y no podía simplemente dejarla por su cuenta porque no sería correcto de su parte tampoco así que se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la entrada de su apartamento y dejarla allí. Y hasta allí todo había transcurrido sin ningún tipo de sobresalto. No, de hecho, las cosas se habían ido precipitando más que correctamente hasta la invitación de ella de que pasara a beber una taza de café antes de marcharse a su casa y él había aceptado cordialmente. Y como era de esperarse también, una cosa había llevado a la otra y otra a la otra y así sucesivamente y todo había ido desencadenándose considerablemente bien hasta que ella había tenido que mencionar una de las pocas palabras capaces de extinguirle el fuego más rápido que la misma lluvia, o un comentario sardónico de su teniente primera y eso era la palabra "Héroe".

Seguro, lo entendía, el atractivo de la designación y todo y él –en efecto- era denominado como el héroe de la guerra de Ishbal por la milicia. El gran Alquimista de la Flama y aunque se envanecía de su fama y su título –porque no lo negaría- simplemente no lo hacía de las acciones que había cometido allí y de las hazañas por las que lo denominaban de esa forma y nunca lo haría. Ella creía y había creído estar durmiendo con un héroe, él sabía que en verdad lo estaba y había estado haciendo con un asesino y la sola idea le perturbaba porque estaba seguro que de saber qué había hecho realmente para ser merecedor de ese título probablemente no se le habría acercado tampoco y en primer lugar. Pero eso era lo irónico de toda la situación. Sus compañeros de guerra también lo habían llamado de esa forma y aún entonces había torcido el gesto y lo había odiado.

No había nada de heroico en lo que habían hecho allí. Y sin importar cómo lo pintaran jamás lo habría. Esa era la verdad. Él no era un héroe. Él no había logrado proteger a nadie. Sólo un puñado de hombres. Y el tonto que había sido él por aquel entonces. De hecho, lo recordaba perfectamente. A Charlie sonriéndole y agradeciéndole con la mano en la frente —Aún cuando estaba sufriendo, no huyó y nos dejó atrás. Con esas flamas tan poderosas, siempre trascendía en el campo de batalla y con el enemigo, y no dejó morir en vano a sus subordinados. La forma en que su increíble poder de fuego atacaba al enemigo era... Increíble. No hay otra palabra que pueda describirlo. Porque el Alquimista de la Flama estuvo allí, nosotros no morimos. Para nosotros, usted es un héroe. Por favor, no ponga esa cara.

—Gracias a usted todos nosotros hemos sobrevivido —había asegurado nuevamente, cigarrillo entre los labios—. Estamos muy agradecidos mayor.

Pero él sólo les había agradecido por sobrevivir y se había aferrado a su propia opinión al respecto e interpretación de los hechos. _Con ésta batalla, mis jóvenes ideales fueron destrozados. Aún si digo que protegí a este país, en realidad todo lo que pude hacer fue proteger a un mero puñado de hombres ¿Fui capaz de proteger a todos éstos los soldados? ¡Sólo fui capaz de proteger al tonto que soy yo!_ Había estado molesto, molesto consigo mismo y en ocasiones aún lo estaba. En ocasiones aún lo llamaban héroe.

Suspirando, tomó el primer papel y lo colocó prolijamente sobre su escritorio pero no fue capaz de leerlo. Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado y culpaba de todo a la terrible noche que había tenido. Habitualmente, y en ocasiones donde la odiosa palabra no escapaba de los labios de su acompañante, disfrutaba el momento y quedaba exhausto al punto de ahuyentar inclusive a las pesadillas de guerra que ocasionalmente reverberaban en su mente como condenada lava ardiente y podía descansar apropiadamente. Dormir por un par de horas, para luego levantarse renovado y poder hacer su trabajo considerablemente más eficientemente que de costumbre. Era como un té caliente o una taza de leche tibia antes de dormir sólo que mejor –mucho mejor- y generalmente funcionaba. Aunque nunca dormía en otro lugar que no fuera en su propia casa y solo. Y sin embargo, ésta vez estaba cansado –como era esperable- y no había podido dormir porque la condenada palabra había resurgido recuerdos de Ishbal que hubiera preferido dejar enterrados en algún lugar olvidado de su memoria junto con los demás horrores que había visto en la guerra. Y sin embargo eso no era posible.

A aquellas horas las memorias ya no le molestaban –no tanto realmente- e incluso poco a poco iban decreciendo pero el malhumor quedaba como cenizas después de una llamarada y no podía sacudírselo de los hombros. No estaba trabajando tampoco, y sabía que su teniente primera no estaría complacida con ello así que más le convenía empezar a leer el tedioso papel antes de que decidiera disciplinarlo estrictamente como había hecho en una ocasión con Black Hayate. No que lo hubiera hecho realmente con él alguna vez –de hecho Hawkeye sólo le había apuntado _una_ vez un arma y sólo _una_ vez- pero Roy no quería arriesgarse tampoco. Así que tomando el papel entre sus dedos comenzó a leerlo lo más diligentemente posible que su capacidad atencional se lo permitía.

Alzando la mirada vagamente por un instante se percató de la presencia de su teniente primera de pie delante de su escritorio. Su expresión seria –posiblemente estaba enfadada por su retraso (no lo descartaría)- pero con una ligera suavidad que sólo él podría probablemente discernir de sus facciones. Mientras que en una de sus manos yacía una serie de papeles cuyos párrafos –algunos, no todos- estaban resaltados para interés de él —Coronel, acá tiene esto que creo querrá echarle un vistazo —dijo, profesionalmente—. También éstos.

Tomando los papeles con su mano derecha, Roy les dio una rápida ojeada al título y los depositó con el resto —Gracias, teniente.

Riza bajó calmamente la voz —¿Se encuentra bien, coronel? Parece cansado.

Roy asintió y sonrió de lado —¿Tanto se nota? —musitó.

Ella asintió —Así es, señor. Por otro lado —su voz tornándose más severa—, no vuelva a llegar tarde o ninguno de nosotros podremos cubrirlo.

Él escuchó exactamente lo que ella quiso que escuchara: "Vuelva a hacerlo y no lo cubriré más" o quizá "le dispararé también", aunque lo segundo parecía menos probable. Suspirando, asintió —Ah... Tiene razón. Mis disculpas teniente.

Riza hizo un seco asentimiento complacida, dio media vuelta y regresó a su propio escritorio. Los ojos negros de él escoltándola en silencio desde su lugar frente al escritorio de él hasta la silla detrás del de ella. Su mejilla izquierda yendo a reposar sobre su puño también izquierdo. Codo sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. Con los dedos de la mano derecha, tamborileó distraído. Sin duda alguna, estaba molesta. No lo dejaría entrever, no en el contexto profesional en el que se encontraban y ella era el epítome del profesionalismo pero su breve mirada afilada previa a voltearse y regresar a su propio escritorio le había dado la pista. ¡Oh, si! Su teniente primera estaba enfadada y él era el que estaba al otro lado del recibimiento, lo quisiera o no. Aún así, ella no lo manifestaría abiertamente; rara vez lo hacía, a menos que él deliberadamente se pusiera en riesgo entonces no vacilaría en llamarlo "idiota" o "inútil" o cualquier otro insulto con "i" o con cualquier otra letra así hubiera terceros y testigos también. Esa era ella, después de todo, sutil y al grano. Y personalmente no podía decir que lo odiara porque sinceramente no lo hacía. En absoluto. Ella era la razón por la que él había llegado hasta donde había llegado. Había cuidado su espalda y sido sus ojos y aún en ocasiones lo era porque Hawkeye siempre tenía más perspectiva que él en lo referente a ciertas cuestiones. Aún así, él parecía tener un don especial para meterse bajo su piel y causarle disgustos. Eso era generalmente todo lo que hacía.

Soltando un suspiro la observó salir por la puerta un instante. El suave clic del pestillo sacándolo de su estado de ensimismamiento —Ah... la hice enfadar de nuevo, ¿cierto? —musitó.

El cigarrillo en la boca de Havoc se meció precariamente al hablar él —Bueno, Jefe... _Sí_ llegaste tarde... Y sabes cómo se pone Hawkeye cuando su superior no actúa como tal... —sonrió.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo, ignorando la observación que acaba de proveer su subordinado. No era la primera vez que mencionaba el punto, además, ya lo había hecho aquella vez en el hospital cuando él había estado amonestándole a ella por escuchar a su enemigo y resignarse a vivir cuando había creído que él había muerto. Havoc lo había dicho entonces, y luego había soltado calmamente que no podría continuar con ellos porque no sentía sus piernas —Aún así, podría darme un respiro... —se quejó, observando los papeles, y cruzándose de brazos.

Havoc sonrió deslizando el cigarrillo de una comisura a la otra —Bueno, la teniente sí lo fastidia también más que lo que haría una novia, coronel. De hecho, es la que más lo ha soportado de todas —Breda asintió y Fuery pretendió continuar leyendo su papel para no sonreír ante la respuesta del teniente segundo Havoc, probablemente temiendo ser reprendido por su conducta.

Roy frunció aún más el entrecejo. Seguro, conocía por qué –militarmente- había elegido a esos hombres para ser parte de su equipo lo que no entendía era por qué había elegido hombres tan entrometidos para serlo —Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer durar una mujer a mi lado, teniente Havoc —señaló, molesto, pero dignificado. Insinuando efectivamente que Havoc no lo era. No era novedad de todas formas. Breda rió.

—Tú cierra la boca —masculló el rubio al regordete teniente segundo, para luego volverse a Roy—. Con todo el respeto, coronel. Salir tres veces con la misma mujer no cuenta—replicó.

Mustang no pareció afectado. De hecho, la sonrisa arrogante había regresado —Tú lo sabrás, teniente—Breda volvió a reír por lo bajo y Fuery simplemente se dignó a alterar la mirada entre el altercado de ambos hombres y la puerta, temiendo el regreso de la teniente primera.

—Ah... Teniente Havoc... Coronel... no creo... —sugirió Fuery, intentando hacer que ambos hombres (y Breda también) regresaran a trabajar pero sin éxito. Nadie estaba oyéndolo de todas formas. Rara vez lo hacían. Soltando un suspiro, se acomodó más en su asiento.

—Repensándolo, Hawkeye es_ definitivamente _la que más duró a su lado, coronel. Considerando que tiene que tolerarlo más que todas las demás y recibe menos que todas ellas —sonrió—. Quizá debería darle un aumento.

Mustang no se inmutó —Quizá debería dárselo, teniente —concedió—. De tu paga —añadiendo. Y el cigarrillo de la boca de Havoc fue a parar a la superficie del escritorio.

—No lo dices en serio... —masculló. Boca abierta.

Roy sonrió fanfarronamente —No se preocupe por esas cosas teniente, como su superior yo me haré cargo. Por favor regresa a trabajar.

—Usted también Coronel —ordenó una voz severa desde la puerta, ahora abierta. Allí, de pie, se encontraba Hawkeye con una mirada estricta sobre ambos y el resto de su equipo. Roy alzó la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

—Ah... He trabajado muy duro esta semana, ¿no recibo acaso un respiro teniente?

La mujer caminó hasta el escritorio de él y depositó dos carpetas más. Su expresión seria —Acaba de tenerlo, Coronel. Ahora, por favor, regrese a trabajar —en el fondo, juró oír a sus subordinados reírse por lo bajo y de no tener que tener hombres confiables –y a pesar de todo ellos lo eran- a su lado ya los habría reemplazado por completo. Bueno, no realmente, pero era agradable pensar que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Tomando la carpeta examinó la tapa, apoyando su espalda en la silla —Bien. Bien. ¡Cielos! Es exigente, teniente.

Ella cerró calmamente los ojos —Sólo lo necesario, señor. De otra forma no veo cómo podría terminar todo el trabajo.

Eso se lo concedía. Sinceramente odiaba el papeleo y aparentemente el papeleo lo odiaba a él y eso estaba bien de esa forma, era mutuo. O quizá era simple karma, si es que tal cosa existía —Eso creo —asintió y resignándose a encontrar una escapatoria (nunca la encontraba con ella, aunque no se rendía tampoco) comenzó a examinar las cosas que Riza le había traído. Mayoritariamente eran cosas menores. Peticiones de las ciudades de la región del Este que estaban bajo el gobierno del cuartel general de la misma región y demás cosas. Una era incluso de la ciudad de Lior, y ante el recuerdo sonrió complacido.

La voz de Riza se volvió a hacer oír, tras haberse percatado de la sonrisa en los labios de su superior, y dado que éste parecía haber dejado de trabajar (otra vez) —¿Hay algo gracioso, señor?

—El campanario del templo de Lior se derrumbó —comentó distraído, aún con la sonrisa y el rostro descansando sobre su puño cerrado.

Ella enarcó una ceja —No veo lo gracioso en el asunto, Coronel —sentenció—. ¿Ha habido algún herido?

Roy escaneó rápidamente el informe sabiamente antes de responder —No, teniente. Y no insinué que el asunto fuera divertido tampoco. Simplemente me recordó a la ocasión en que Acero pasó por la ciudad. Seguramente sabía cómo llamar la atención allí por donde pasaba...

Breda sonrió —Heh, sí que lo hacía...

Fuery intercedió también —Edward-kun regresó a Resembool, ¿cierto?

Riza asintió con calma —Así es.

Mustang sonrió socarronamente —Quisiera ver a Acero intentando arreglárselas sin alquimia —esa definitivamente sería una vista que desearía poder observar con sus propios ojos ahora que los tenía de regreso. De hecho, podía imaginárselo martillando y martillándose en el dedo en vez de dar en el clavo, y luego quejándose estrepitosamente como era característico de él.

Havoc tuvo que darle la razón también. Esa definitivamente sería una interesante visión —Ahh... Las cosas han estado tan aburridas desde que el jefe de Acero se marchó... —Breda también asintió, era cierto.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —Le recuerdo teniente Havoc que no tiene tiempo para aburrirse, tiene trabajo que hacer.

El rubio golpeó su frente contra el escritorio y masculló —Maldición, todo esto es culpa del coronel que dejó que todo esta cantidad de trabajo se acumulara de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí y puedo escucharte Havoc —señaló el moreno—. No me hagas reconsiderar lo de tu paga...

Bufando el rubio tomó sus papeles y los dividió a la mitad, entregando la otra mitad a Breda quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio a su lado —Oy, Breda. Ayúdame con la mitad.

El pelirrojo simplemente dedicó una mirada de fastidio al rubio y retomó a lo suyo sin tomar los papeles que Havoc le ofrecía —¡Yo también tengo bastante por hacer!

—Pero... ¡Yo tengo que conseguir una cita! —se quejó. Si no terminaba a tiempo la florería cerraría y nunca podría invitar a salir a la joven y hermosa florista que trabajaba allí, cosa que quería hacer desde hacía un considerable tiempo ya, y dado que su "frente" sin duda alguna catalogaba dentro del tipo de mujeres que prefería.

Breda dedicó otra mirada que claramente indicaba que no podía importarle menos y continuó su trabajo. Havoc se resignó a hacer lo mismo y pronto cedieron también Fuery y el coronel, para tranquilidad de Riza quien finalmente pudo también volver a lo suyo. Tras media hora más de trabajo, Havoc volvió a hablar.

—¡Oy, coronel! Me toca fisioterapia, ¿puedo retirarme? —exclamó, alzando la cabeza. Roy asintió e hizo un gesto distraído con la mano y Breda igualmente se puso de pie, listo para acompañarlo también. Riza, al verlos ponerse de pie los detuvo.

—Teniente Breda, teniente Havoc, ¿los reportes? —cuestionó, extendiendo la mano. El pelirrojo entregó los suyos y Havoc dejó su parte sobre el escritorio de Hawkeye sin mayor preocupación. El rubio tomando su bastón de al lado de su escritorio y sujetándolo firmemente con la mano derecha. No lo necesitaba ya, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos, pero había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silla de ruedas sin usar sus piernas y debido a eso sus músculos solían resentirse tras estar largas horas sentado (que era justamente lo que hacía en la oficina), así que el bastón servía de apoyo hasta que lograra entrar en calor. Por otro lado, estaba aguardando que le dieran el visto bueno para empezar a trotar poco a poco y poder recuperar el estado físico que había perdido y que estando de regreso en el ejército necesitaba. Hoy tenía fe que sería el día. Después de todo, Breda había tenido razón, estar retirado no era lo suyo y ahora que no lo estaba tenía intenciones de regresar al servicio completamente. Así tuviera que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para recuperarse. Lo haría. Además, la historia de su recuperación –había descubierto- parecía atraer a las mujeres.

Finalmente, la puerta se cerró y los tres miembros restantes de la habitación retomaron sus tareas por el resto de la mañana y hasta el mediodía. Hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la cual decidieron dar por pausado el trabajo y retirarse a la cafetería. Salvo Roy que decidió quedarse unos minutos más tras la partida de sus subordinados. Su teniente había tenido razón, siempre la tenía pero no por eso hacía que lo odiara menos. El papeleo se había acumulado en demasía y si al día siguiente quería tomarse el día de la oficina y viajar a Ishbal para asegurarse de que todo estuviera marchando correctamente debería al menos completar todo el trabajo del día de hoy. Ese había sido el trato, después de todo, y el permiso que le había sido otorgado quedaría cancelado de no terminar al menos su cuota diaria de papeleo. E iba atrasado. Y ahora tenía hambre también. Así que simplemente tomó los papeles en mano y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose ésta vez hacia la cafetería.

Como siempre, la cola era larga y la comida terrible y ni siquiera valía la pena esperar demasiado por cualquier cosa que sirvieran allí pero sinceramente no podía ser escrupuloso con la comida y menos aún tomarse el tiempo para comer algo fuera del cuartel así que simplemente colocó los papeles bajo su brazo, tomó una bandeja, un bol de estofado y un sándwich y se marchó a una de las mesas. Al verla a ella sentada, se destinó en su dirección. Apoyando su mano sobre el respaldar de la silla frente a ella pero sin moverla —¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Ella alzó brevemente la mirada a él —No. Adelante, coronel —antes de volver a tomar su tenedor e introducirlo en su propio estofado.

Roy observó a ambos lados —¿Y el sargento mayor Fuery? Pensé que estaba contigo.

Riza asintió —Así es. Se retiró hace unos minutos para ir a ver cómo les iba a los tenientes Breda y Havoc en la recuperación. Además, afirmó querer revisar la radio.

Roy hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, apoyando los papeles sobre la mesa a un lado y comenzar a leerlos mientras mordía su sándwich. Su pluma trazando sobre las hojas rápidamente. Hawkeye observó sus acciones por un instante —Veo que trajo el papeleo, señor.

Él soltó un suspiro pero continuó escribiendo —Así es. Resulta que no puedo escapar de esta basura y mi teniente está muy disgustada conmigo por permitir que se acumulara tanto —sonrió, arrogantemente—. Así que decidí evitarle algunos disgustos más por el día de hoy. Es severa, pero es una buena subordinada. ¿No cree? —sonrió, ésta vez mirándola.

La expresión de ella neutra —Creo, Coronel, que su teniente estará agradecida —aunque sus comisuras se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba. Aunque sólo sutilmente.

El asintió y volvió a perfilar su rostro hacia los papeles —Bien —musitó—. Ese es el punto, después de todo —y por más que odiara admitirlo, Havoc tenía y había tenido razón. Hawkeye era la persona más fiel que tenía a su lado (y desde hacía demasiado ya) y trabajadora y generalmente sabía que él no ayudaba a las cosas sino que terminaba complicándoselas para ella. Por esa razón, quería hacerle saber que apreciaba todo su esfuerzo y el que lo hubiera acompañado hasta allí—. ¿Alguna vez le mostré mi agradecimiento, teniente? —sonrió.

Ella continuó comiendo calmamente —Sólo cumplo con mi deber, señor —aseguró.

Roy dejó la pluma y negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto, sabía que ella diría aquello y por supuesto sabía que era una completa y absoluta mentira. Sus atenciones y su dedicación y devoción superaban en gran medida a las estipuladas estrictamente por la milicia y él, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo. Después de todo, había accedido a desertar la milicia y llevar a cabo un golpe de estado por él —Aún así, teniente. Estoy agradecido. ¿Por qué no almorzamos mañana?

Riza ni siquiera alzó la mirada, su expresión calma y sus ojos cerrados —Se refiere a como estamos haciendo ahora.

_¡Ouch!_ Pensó y fingió sentirse ofendido y herido por su respuesta. Por supuesto, ya le había sugerido una vez hacerlo y había recibido exactamente la misma respuesta pero había debido intentarlo de todas formas —Ah... Olvídelo. Por cierto, mañana iré a Ishbal a realizar una inspección —silencio, salvo el ruido de fondo de la cafetería— y quiero que venga conmigo. Después de todo, la necesito cubriendo mi espalda.

Sus ojos caoba se posaron en él por un breve instante —Si, señor.

Continuó —Dejaré a Havoc a cargo de la oficina, ¿qué piensa?

—Que estará bien siempre que no decida involucrarse en apuestas con el teniente segundo Breda y el sargento Fuery, coronel. En ese caso, dudo que algo del papeleo sea hecho en tiempo y forma.

Roy sonrió —Ah... Me temí que dijera eso, teniente. Supongo que tiene razón. Sólo uno de mis subordinados puede mantenerlos en línea y no estará para hacerlo...

Riza sonrió calmamente —Alguien tiene que mantenerlo en línea a usted también, coronel. El teniente segundo Havoc estará bien, hablaré con él si lo desea...

—Por favor —accedió, resintiendo la primera parte de su comentario e ignorándolo voluntariamente—. En fin, ¿prefiere que pase a buscarla mañana?

—¿Llegará tarde, señor?

Él torció el gesto —Me ofende teniente.

Pero ella continuó —Porque preferiría no tener que esperar demasiado en la estación, coronel. Si tardará, entonces prefiero que lo haga.

Roy soltó un suspiro resignado —Bien... Entonces la pasaré a buscar.

—Bien —coincidió, poniéndose de pie con la bandeja en la mano—. No llegue tarde, por favor —y sin decir más vació todo en uno de los tarros de la cafetería y se marchó de regreso a la oficina. Su superior lo hizo unos minutos después, tras ella. Fuery, Havoc y Breda retornaron también aproximadamente media hora después. Los tres sorprendidos de ver al coronel trabajando arduamente en los papeles mientras que Hawkeye parecía haber terminado hacía un rato ya y se encontraba de momento leyendo un libro. Mentón apoyado calmamente sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha yacía apoyada –junto con el resto del antebrazo- sobre el escritorio y delante de su pecho. Su expresión neutra, casi serena, a diferencia de su habitualmente serio y tenso semblante.

Havoc y Breda fueron los primeros en retirarse cuando la noche comenzó a caer, el primero alegando que tenía que conseguirse una cita y el segundo simplemente siguiendo a Havoc por afinidad. Y probablemente porque quería huir de la oficina lo más rápidamente posible (seguramente). Fuery, por otro lado, aguardó un poco más antes de marcharse. Despidiéndose atentamente de sus superiores antes de abandonar el lugar y cerrar calmamente la puerta tras de sí. Roy continuó trabajando, y ella aguardó a que él finalizara su trabajo como siempre.

—Eso es todo —exclamó, finalmente, dejando caer su pluma—. ¿Qué dice teniente si terminados aquí por hoy?

Ella asintió —Si está listo, Coronel, yo también —afirmó y se puso de pie. Roy la imitó y caminando hasta el perchero junto a la puerta tomó el abrigo negro de Riza y lo extendió para que ella pudiera colocárselo. En silencio, la observó deslizar ambos brazos por las mangas, mientras sus ojos azabache se desplazaban lentamente a su nuca. A la piel desnuda allí, aguardando aún en silencio que ella se volteara, y dejando sus manos en los hombros del abrigo por un poco más de tiempo del necesario. Era un pequeño gesto, una costumbre, pero ambos habían acordado, separadamente, pero consideradamente que era uno suficientemente inocuo y por tanto continuaban sus vidas como lo habían hecho el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Pero no enajenados. No. Ninguno ignoraba la situación realmente, no del todo al menos.

Colgándose el abrigo él también y acomodándose el cuello con ambas manos la precedió a la salida, guiando el camino por los oscuros y casi vacíos corredores del cuartel general del Este hasta la entrada principal del lugar. Riza un paso más atrás, como siempre. Y una vez afuera lo observó marcharse, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, en dirección a su casa mientras que ella hizo finalmente lo mismo hacia la suya. El invierno estaba terminando y la primavera estaba próxima a venir. Sin embargo, aún faltaba un mes para el arribo de ésta y el frío de la estación invernal aún permanecía en el aire. Forzándola a aferrarse a su abrigo y a inhalar y exhalar por la nariz para evitar que el aire congelado arañara su garganta. Después de todo, no podía permitirse enfermarse y Riza cuidaba esmeradamente su salud para evitar que algo así sucediera.

Había sucedido en el pasado, por supuesto, era humana pero los resultados de sus días de ausencia rara vez eran considerados buenos o siquiera útiles y resentía el que su presencia fuera lo único que mantuviera funcionando la oficina (la mayor parte del tiempo). Aún así, tomaba en serio su trabajo y creía fervientemente –a pesar de todo- en su superior y por esa razón abocaba su tarea a él y su ambición. Por esa razón, y porque al día siguiente debía cubrir su espalda, no podía enfermarse.

Ingresando al edificio –agradeciendo la calidez-, y haciendo un asentimiento seco al portero, caminó por los pasillos hasta su apartamento. Hasta detenerse frente a la puerta. Entonces, metió su mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y retrajo de éste sus llaves, de las cuales eligió una y la introdujo en el ojo de la cerradura, haciéndola girar suavemente. Con un casi inaudible "clic" del pestillo la puerta cedió y girando la perilla Riza ingresó. La única luz que iluminaba ahora el pasillo de entrada de su departamento era la luz del pasillo externo. Suspirando, notó un par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad —Hayate... —susurró. Aún entonces, aún en ocasiones, temía que Pride reapareciera desde algún rincón oscuro. Después de todo, Selim Bradley era aún y hasta la fecha el único homúnculo vivo.

Moviendo la cola, el perro dio un paso hacia la luz y Riza extendió entonces la mano hacia el interruptor también, iluminando el resto del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El espacio estaba vacío, como siempre –salvo su can- y aunque no era el mismo apartamento al que se había acostumbrado en Central era similar. Su distribución era igual. Nada demasiado ostentoso. Un corto pasillo de entrada con una puerta a un único dormitorio (un baño) y una cocina-comedor-sala con una mesa y silla para dos, un lavabo amarillento, una cocina y dos encimeras; así como una pequeña repisa, tres cajones junto al horno, un radiador, un sofá para dos, una mesa de café y una planta en el mismo rincón. El resto atiborrado de pilas y cajas aún sin tocar ni desempacar desde que había regresado una vez más al este. Era simple y pequeño y así lo prefería por motivos de practicidad (y dado que se trataba únicamente de ella y Hayate) y sin embargo y aunque no coincidía en muchos aspectos con Rebecca. Y aunque su único casamiento había sido con su trabajo (y probablemente siempre lo sería), no negaría que podía entender el punto de vista de su amiga.

El espacio entero estaba desierto, en silencio, y aunque apreciaba la cálida bienvenida de su perro estaba positivamente segura que sería mucho más agradable si fuera un humano el que estuviera allí, aguardando su regreso pero nadie lo hacía y nadie lo haría probablemente. Así había sido tras la guerra, tras Ishbal, y a aquellas alturas se había acostumbrado a la soledad y al silencio de su casa. Por que eso era aquello, una casa pero no un hogar, nunca un hogar. No que la idea realmente le perturbara, porque no lo hacía. Era el resultado del sacrificio que había optado por hacer. Aún así, y en días como aquellos, no podía evitar pensarlo.

Agachándose, acarició a su pequeño Shiba Inu el cual se acurrucó contra ella apoyando sus patas en el regazo de su ama, olfateando su cabeza —Me alegro que estés aquí, Black Hayate —aseguró en un susurro. Deslizando su mano por la cabeza negra del animal.

No, no podía evitar pensarlo pero se aseguraba de no hacerlo demasiado tampoco. Cosas como esas no importaban, no a aquellas alturas estaba segura y quejarse de sus decisiones ya carecía de todo sentido. Así que simplemente se preparó un té –dado que no tenía demasiados deseos de prepararse la cena y era tarde- se cambió a ropas más cómodas y se marchó a la cama. Observando el espacio vacío junto a ella antes de darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

Mañana sería un día largo, después de todo. Y perder el sueño sobre cosas triviales era inaceptable. Más aún considerando lo que les esperaba.

Si... perder el sueño sobre cosas triviales era inaceptable.


	3. Limitaciones como humanos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

3/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo 3 correspondiente al día de hoy, que espero disfruten. Y como en los capítulos previos, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores. El simple hecho de que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia y continuado leyendo me hace feliz. Y más aún quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, o hacerme llegar sus ánimos. Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet** y **anónimo/a**. ¡Gracias! De verdad, me alegra el día saber que al menos alguien disfruta ésto que escribo. Así que **GRACIAS**. Y, si nos es un abuso a su bondad, me gustaría que siguieran haciéndome saber lo que piensan y corrigiéndome para poder mejorar. Espero que este capitulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>III<p>

"Limitaciones como humanos"

* * *

><p>—Mmhh… —gimió, aferrando la sábana contra su rostro. Aún era temprano, demasiado temprano probablemente pero sabía que debía ponerse en marcha. Si, en algún lugar de su cabeza lo sabía pero no podía obligarse a sí misma a levantarse y salir de la cama. Habitualmente lo haría sin vacilar, en un día común de oficina, dado que su cuerpo parecía programado para despertarse a determinada hora de la mañana cuando lo requería y predispuesto ya a comenzar el día. Entonces comenzaría su rutina y se alistaría para ir al trabajo sin detenerse a pensar dos veces en volver a dormir y se marcharía para llegar a tiempo. Como siempre. En tiempo y forma. Pero hoy era diferente.<p>

Usualmente, sus ojos se abrirían a las 6:45 hs, para darle tiempo de despertarse, darse una ducha para espabilarse, meterse en el uniforme sujetarse el cabello en alto, alimentar a Hayate y desayunar brevemente una taza de té antes de marcharse caminando y llegar a la oficina a las 7:30 hs en punto. Ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después. Donde entonces bebería probablemente una taza de café para estar alerta y comenzaría sus deberes mientras aguardaba a que su superior llegara tarde, como siempre. Ese era el ciclo, al menos. Hoy no, hoy eran las 5:00 AM e incluso su cuerpo de soldado había perdido la costumbre de despertarse a tan tempranas horas. En la guerra, en Ishbal, su cuerpo había estado programado para despertarse ante el menor sonido y esa sensibilidad acústica aún persistía en ella así como el sueño liviano pero no lo hacía la costumbre de despertarse tan temprano. Y suponía que debía culparse a sí misma por haberse acostumbrado demasiado al trabajo de oficina pero no se quejaba. Así tuviera que levantarse antes, o hacer lo que fuera requerido de ella, Riza Hawkeye jamás se quejaba de sus obligaciones (a diferencia de su superior).

Aún así, no negaría que la idea de permanecer en cama y cubierta con las sábanas hasta la frente era considerablemente más atractiva que ponerse el uniforme y empezar el día. Y sería probablemente un largo día, Riza sabía, pues sería finalmente el día en que regresarían a Ishbal después del día prometido y desde que la nueva política había sido implementada. Pero, más aún, sería el día en que regresarían a Ishbal desde que habían estado allí en la guerra y el prospecto de ello la tensaba un poco. No sabía qué vería, sinceramente. No tenía idea pero sus recuerdos del lugar eran todo menos amenos y las consecuencias de sus actos estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Por la arena y bajo esta y en cada edificio demolido y en cada Ishbalita menos que ahora habitaba el mundo y la idea de tener que comprobar con sus propios ojos –ahora menos obnubilados por la violencia de la guerra- la magnitud de sus hechos en parte la refrenaba. En parte la hacía desear hacerlo.

Ella había visto sus actos de frente, en la guerra, y Riza sabía perfectamente que eran cosas con las que tendría que cargar para el resto de su vida pero si querían comenzar a hacer las pases con el pasado. Si ella quería comenzar a rectificarse debería primero observar en persona la extensión de los daños que sus decisiones habían creado para luego poder partir de allí y continuar avanzando hacia adelante. Hacia el futuro, como siempre. Por lo que aceptaría su responsabilidad, como había hecho Roy también con la suya –porque Riza creía que no era el único que debería cargar con todo el peso y ella lo ayudaría llevando el suyo- y se encaminaría hacia el futuro que ambos pretendían construir para el país. Sin importar el costo personal de ello.

Sintiendo algo húmedo y frío entrar en contacto con su oreja, se removió y soltó un nuevo y suave gemido —Mmhh… —los dedos de sus pies descalzos curvándose hacia la planta a causa la sensación. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, observó a Hayate devolverle la mirada con la lengua afuera y la cola meciéndose alegre de un lado al otro. Su nariz húmeda cerca de su rostro, de su oído. Sentándose, observó por un instante al perro antes de extender su mano y rascar detrás de su oreja, su expresión suavizándose lentamente. Aún cuando debería estar reprochándole que no debería estar sobre la cama –y lo haría- no podía evitar sentirse algo mejor de tener al pequeño can allí, haciéndole compañía. Apartándose las sábanas de las piernas y dejándolas colgar al costado de la cama, le ordenó que bajara. Indicándole inmediatamente después que se sentara y aguardara.

Tomando su uniforme, lo depositó cuidadosamente doblado sobre una silla en el rincón de su habitación, tomó una toalla y se marchó de regreso al baño, desechando rápidamente sus ropas en la cesta que yacía en una de las esquinas (y doblando sus ropas para dormir prolijamente también y depositándolas en un estante), para luego ingresar a la ducha y abrir el agua, mano derecha en el grifo. Sus músculos contrayéndose ante las primeras gotas de agua fría cayendo contra su piel. Al menos, hasta que logró conseguir la temperatura adecuada y entonces –y solo entonces- se relajó completamente bajo el toque cálido y etéreo de la lluvia cayendo sobre ella y deslizándose hacia abajo por su piel y las curvas de su cuerpo. Era un pequeño placer, uno cotidiano pero uno que Riza apreciaba considerablemente. En la guerra, toda limpieza que habían podido costearse había sido precaria y sinceramente las duchas comunitarias de la academia habían sido otro gran inconveniente para ella y para el secreto de su espalda que había pretendido ocultar. Rebecca la había cuestionado sobre el asunto un par de veces entonces, pero Riza había logrado eludir la cuestión hábilmente.

Extendiendo su brazo fuera de la ducha, tomó la toalla colgada y cerró con la mano restante el grifo, envolviéndose la tela rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo. Se secó, e hizo lo mismo con el cabello, y comenzó a cambiarse sin dedicarle tanto como una breve mirada en el espejo a su desnuda espalda. Los círculos y las líneas aún estaban allí, y las serpientes y la salamandra y las escaras donde él la había quemado e incluso la caligrafía de su padre estaba tatuada en su piel también y ya no importaba. No realmente. Su espalda ya no representaba un peligro –no desde que él la había quemado- y Riza había llegado a términos con el hecho de que su piel allí estaría siempre marcada tiempo atrás. Si, no importaba. Era solo un secreto más que portar, uno de ella y uno que sabía _él _también y nadie más. Salvo Knox, quien había visto el tatuaje pero jamás cuestionado nada en absoluto y eso estaba bien también.

Así que olvidándose del asunto como hacía cada mañana al cubrirlo con ropa, se abotonó la chaqueta calmamente y sujetó su cabello en alto con el broche rojo oscuro, como siempre. Dirigiéndose entonces hacia la cocina para alimentar a Hayate y prepararse algo ella para beber. Tras poner algo de agua en la tetera, la colocó sobre la hornalla. Luego se volteó con el plato del perro en mano.

Lo apoyó suavemente sobre el suelo, acuclillada delante del pequeño animal —Espera —lo detuvo, al ver las intenciones del perro de acercarse al plato y comenzar a comer—. Siéntate —le ordenó con tono firme, señalando con su dedo índice hacia abajo. El perro cumplió—. Dame la pata —Hayate posó su pata izquierda en la mano derecha de ella—. La otra —ordenó, extendiendo la otra mano—. Túmbate —y tras hacer todo Riza asintió satisfecha—. Buen chico —observándolo comenzar a comer su merecida. No era mero capricho de su parte, por otro lado, sino que creía simplemente en una buena disciplina. Además, era intercambio equivalente (como su padre le había enseñado de chica), solamente eso.

Poniéndose de pie, tomó la tetera con el agua y las hierbas en su interior y tomando un pequeño colador la vertió en la taza, cuidando de no quemarse. La cual sostuvo con su mano y tras soplar un par de ocasiones llevó a la boca. El fresco sabor a té verde invadiendo su paladar. Justo lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día previo a un viaje a Ishbal, algo que la ayudara a liberar algo de tensión. Mirando el reloj, comenzó a aguardar la llegada de Roy. Por supuesto, ya estaba llegando tarde pero suponía que era inevitable. El hombre era –y siempre había sido- un animal de costumbres y Riza dudaba seriamente que fuera a romperlas a la edad de 31. Observando el reloj, soltó un suspiro. Aún así, desearía que su superior fuera más responsable en lo referente a ese tipo de situaciones. Seguro, su accionar era rápido cuando la acción lo requería y había gran mérito frente a los altos mandos del ejército pero cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas su ética de trabajo dejaba mucho que desear.

Afortunadamente para ella –o probablemente más para él dado que había comenzado a irritarse ligeramente-, en ese instante sonó un golpe en la puerta y Hayate rápidamente se apresuró a la entrada del apartamento. Riza unos pasos más atrás, siguiéndolo con paso constante. Sin embargo, por un instante se detuvo a observar la conducta de su mascota. Si Hayate aprobaba la presencia entonces era alguien familiar y podría abrir, de lo contrario, sacaría su semiautomática sólo para asegurarse. Aunque no lo negaría, eso había asustado a su último reemplazo de cartero, pero Riza no había llegado a dónde estaba sin tomar precaución y como militar su respuesta era únicamente esperable. El cartero no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Abrió la puerta. Roy sonrió —Ah... Buenos días, tenien-

—Llega tarde, Coronel —le reprochó, voz severa y rostro serio. Brazos cruzados de forma que las palmas de sus manos quedaban presionadas contra los codos de su brazo opuesto.

El moreno la observó con incredulidad —Ah... si... sólo por unos minutos —confirmó, chequeando la hora en su reloj de plata. Riza suavizó su expresión ligeramente y dio un paso afuera del apartamento. Volteándose y cerrando la puerta con llave al salir.

—Buenos días, señor —exclamó, llevándose la mano a la frente.

Roy asintió —Si... eso intentaba decir, teniente, cuando me interrumpió.

Ella descendió la mano con suavidad —Lo lamento, Coronel.

Él negó con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano comenzó a caminar, aguardando para que ella alcanzar sus pasos también. Observándola de reojo. Era temprano, demasiado temprano y él ni siquiera había alcanzado a peinarse correctamente y aún con todo ella lucía prolija como siempre. Cada cabello dorado en su lugar y su uniforme correctamente abotonado y sin una sola arruga. A diferencia del de él, que si bien no era un desastre probablemente también podría mejorar.

—¿Cómo durmió, teniente? —preguntó finalmente, en un intento de comenzar algún tipo de conversación casual con ella. No la necesitaban, nunca la necesitaban realmente pero era agradable de vez en cuando poder interaccionar normalmente y no conformarse únicamente con el confortable silencio.

—Bien, señor. Gracias por preguntar —replicó, mirando al frente. Roy aguardó algo más... _nada_. Ah... esa era su teniente, nunca tomándose la molestia de hablar innecesariamente cuando no era absolutamente imperioso. O cuando no se era exclusivamente dirigida a ella. Aún así, éste no era el caso. Por otro lado, pudo notar una cierta rigidez en sus hombros. Mayor a la que habitualmente solía manifestar.

Soltando un suspiro, exclamó —No eres una persona de muchas palabras en la mañana, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió calmamente —Algo así, Coronel —abriendo la puerta e ingresando al auto negro de él por el asiento de acompañante mientras él hacía lo mismo del lado del conductor. Colocando la llave en la llave de arranque, encendió el auto, acomodó el espejo retrovisor calmamente y arrancó. Las calles de la ciudad casi vacías a aquellas horas de la mañana.

—Así que así es como se ve la ciudad temprano... —masculló él, distraído, virando en una esquina.

Riza asintió —Así es, señor. Lo sabría si viniera a la oficina a tiempo todos los días.

Su ceja derecha comenzó a hacer un ligero movimiento de tic, su expresión de fastidio —Resiento ese comentario, teniente —dijo, mirando al frente.

Pero ella solo asintió calmamente una vez más —Puedo ver por qué, Coronel. La verdad puede ser ofensiva.

Roy soltó un suspiro y volvió a virar —Nunca podré ganar, ¿verdad? —masculló resignado.

—Lo dudo, Coronel —replicó ella y él simplemente sonrió un breve momento y continuó manejando por las calles hacia la estación de trenes de la ciudad. No estaba lejos, de todas formas, y tampoco había demasiado tráfico para retenerlos. Con suerte, alcanzarían el próximo tren que pudiera llevarlos a la región del este que se encontraba más al sur, cerca de la frontera, cerca del desierto. A Ishbal.

Pisando ligeramente el freno y maniobrando con cuidado comenzó a aparcar junto a la acera, a media cuadra de la estación. Sus ojos negros fijos en el espejo hasta poder finalmente estacionar el auto dónde lo deseaba y en la forma en que lo deseaba, entre dos autos más y a la justa distancia de cada uno. Girando la llave y removiéndola del encendido, apagó el motor. En silencio, descendió del auto y aguardó a que ella lo hiciera también. Juntos caminaron hasta la boletería.

Apoyando el codo cómodamente sobre el mostrador de la casilla, sonrió a través del cristal, rebuscando con su otra mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo su billetera —Dos boletos para el tren que va a Ishbal, por favor —solicitó. Y Riza aguardó en silencio detrás de él, preguntándose si su superior estaría concientemente actuando de esa forma, estando de servicio (lo cual sería inapropiado) para atraer la atención de la joven que trabajaba en la cabina o simplemente intentaba ser cordial y amable e inconscientemente de todas formas estaba dando esa impresión. No lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna no estaba actuando demasiado diferente a como lo había hecho cuando se había presentado en su casa por primera vez para solicitar ser el discípulo del alquimista Hawkeye. Por lo que probablemente debería inclinarse a la segunda.

—Aquí tiene —sonrió la chica, agitando sus largas pestañas y entregándole los boletos—, aunque casi nadie toma ese tren —comentó, estirando más de lo necesario la transacción—. Solamente ustedes, los militares, parecen ser lo suficientemente valientes para ir a esa región.

Roy sonrió carismáticamente y rascó su nuca —Ah... Eso creo...

Riza permaneció en silencio, estoica, observando eventualmente el reloj. Perderían el tren, sospechaba, si aquello continuaba demasiado más —Coronel, lamento interrumpirlo —intercedió finalmente, voz severa—, pero perderemos el tren.

Roy sacó su reloj de plata y presionando con su pulgar el botón lo abrió, confirmando la hora —Esperemos que no, teniente —musitó. La chica observó el objeto en la mano de él con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿un alquimista estatal? Debes ser bueno... —comentó, aún intentando prolongar la conversación. Riza soltó un suspiro calmamente y se volteó, manos en la espalda, dándole la espalda a su superior en un acto de privacidad. No tenía sentido insistir, de todas formas. Él se haría responsable si llegaban a perder el tren. O llegar tarde a Ishbal, o arruinar su primera inspección de la zona.

—Eso dicen —replicó, con una sonrisa y notando de reojo la conducta de Riza—. Ah... Lamento pero debo retirarme. Mi teniente aquí se enfadará conmigo si nos fuerzo a perder el tren, por agradable que sea conversar de esta forma —añadió. Volteándose también—. ¿Vamos, teniente?

Ella asintió secamente y comenzó a caminar junto a él en silencio. Roy continuó observándola de reojo con una arrogante sonrisa —¿Sabe? No tenía que hacer eso —musitó, refiriéndose a su decisión de voltearse.

Riza no se inmutó, sino que continuó caminando con la vista al frente —Parecía que quería que lo hiciera, Coronel —replicó, secamente.

Él continuó sonriendo y caminando a su lado y ella pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que estaba disfrutando aquello —¿Celosa, teniente? —retrucó, pero el semblante de la mujer a su lado no vaciló siquiera un instante. Hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, por otro lado. Hubiera sido una visión rara y única –que hubiera disfrutado _ver _ahora que de hecho podía hacerlo- pero la conocía demasiado para saber que no lo haría. Después de todo, Riza también era una persona orgullosa.

—No, Coronel. No veo motivos para estarlo. Por otro lado, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Roy asintió —Ah... Si... Trabajo. Todo trabajo y nada de diversión, ¿cierto teniente?

Ella tensó la mandíbula. Personalmente, la observación la ofendía, más aún viniendo de él. Él la conocía. Él sabía que había más de ella que su profesionalismo y eficiencia —Sólo en el _trabajo_, señor —devolvió, agriamente.

Él torció el gesto más no dijo nada. Y pronto ambos arribaron al andén correspondiente, en el cual ya se encontraba el tren esperando a que los últimos pasajeros ascendieran para partir. Apresurando ligeramente el paso, Roy se acercó al hombre junto a la puerta y le otorgó los boletos, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio a ella para subir. Tomando con los dedos el barandal vertical dorado junto a la puerta, Riza puso un pie arriba del tren. Notando inmediatamente las puntas de los dedos de la mano de Roy presionarse suave y ligeramente contra su baja espalda en un gesto casi invisible pero considerablemente íntimo mientras la ayudaba a subir al vagón. Subiendo él tras ella y retrayendo la mano una vez más hasta dejarla junto a su cuerpo como había estado previamente.

Era pequeño, oculto a la vista de cualquier espectador y una mera sutileza de parte de ambos pero esa era su naturaleza, de todas formas. Como las miradas cargadas de dureza de parte ella y las raras y sutiles sonrisas y los gestos de parte de él que la mayoría rara vez notaba. Pero Riza optaba por no examinar demasiado el significado de todo aquello así como prefería no echar demasiada luz sobre el asunto. Era mejor de esa forma, después de todo; y ella quería creer que era únicamente lógico que dos personas que habían pasado por lo que ellos habían pasado y permanecido tanto tiempo en cercana proximidad desarrollaran una relación de esa naturaleza. Lo era, por otro lado, pero sabía que se estaba engañando como lo había hecho al decirle que las armas de fuego eran buenas porque no dejaban en uno la sensación de alguien muriéndose en sus manos. Si, sabía que estaba engañándose pero –tal y como había dicho- estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el bien del futuro que querían crear para las futuras generaciones.

Avanzando calmamente, caminó hasta un par de asientos enfrentados y se sentó junto a la ventana en uno de ellos, Roy ocupando inmediatamente después el de enfrente a ella. Sus rodillas chocando con las de ella en el centro, debido a la escasa distancia entre ambos asientos. Evidentemente, se trataba de un tren más viejo. Y, por lo que ambos podían ver, mayoritariamente vacío, al menos el vagón en el que se encontraban parecía estarlo. Salvo un hombre unos asientos más adelante que llevaba un sombrero marrón y una pareja de ancianos en el asiento al otro lado del pasillo. Suspirando, Roy se cruzó de brazos e intentó acomodarse mejor pero logrando únicamente chocar sus rodillas nuevamente contra las de ella. Hasta que finalmente se conformó simplemente con apoyar su cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerrar los ojos. Sus brazos aún cruzados frente a su pecho.

Por ésta vez, decidió permitirle descansar parte del trayecto del viaje. Después de todo, ya no se encontraban en la oficina y no había papeleo que requiriera ser entregado a tiempo o fechas topes o nada similar y hasta que no arribaran no había demasiado más para ellos que hacer que aguardar y contemplar el panorama. Así que simplemente lo observó un instante perder el conocimiento –su semblante suavizándose ligeramente- para luego volver su vista hacia la ventanilla. Hacia fuera. No había demasiado que ver, de todas formas, salvo árboles y pequeños bosques e incluso éstos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que se acercaban al área desértica pero aún así continuó observando el panorama. Intentando prever de alguna forma y prepararse para lo que vería al llegar pero no había forma de hacer aquello y Hawkeye lo sabía. Así quisiera figurarse el peor escenario (y para ello sólo necesita recordar su tiempo en la guerra) no podía enroscar su mente alrededor de la idea de estar regresando. Finalmente. Después de tantos años.

—Se siente extraño, ¿verdad teniente? —lo oyó decir y volteándose vio los ojos negros de él abiertos y observando intensamente hacia fuera, hacia los primeros vestigios de tierra desértica que comenzaban a extenderse a ambos lados, aún cuando su expresión parecía a duras penas interesada. Ella sabía que tal no era el caso.

Sus párpados descendieron ligeramente y toda su expresión tensa se mitigó un poco, aunque solo un poco, dado que la rigidez en sus hombros aún seguía presente —Así es, Coronel.

Él asintió. Ishbal no había sido exactamente el mejor momento de su vida, y la calificación se quedaba corta, pero había sido un quiebre. La guerra había acabado con sus jóvenes ideales, cierto, pero había sido –tal y como había dicho Knox- el comienzo de todo para él y para ella también. Y Roy estaba seguro que Riza entendía perfectamente porque había optado por traerla a ella en lugar de cualquier otro de sus subordinados. Si, la necesitaba para cubrir su espalda pero no era por eso que la había llevado con él. Para Hawkeye, como para Mustang mismo, el proyecto de Ishbal era algo más personal que para el resto de su equipo. Hawkeye había sido la única en estar allí, desde el inicio de todo, a su lado. Y había visto con sus propios ojos y matado con sus propias manos y era la única de todos ellos capaz de entender la verdadera magnitud de lo que él pretendía hacer allí. La verdadera magnitud de lo que ellos ya habían hecho allí y de lo que deberían reparar. Y quería que ella fuera parte de todo aquello. No, sabía que ella quería ser parte de todo aquello también.

Sintiendo el tren detenerse, se puso de pie, acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta azul del uniforme antes de descender del vagón con paso firme y expresión seria. Riza lo siguió, como siempre, un paso atrás y escaneando previamente con sus ojos el terreno para asegurar de que no hubiera amenaza inminente alguna en el perímetro. No la había, salvo la imagen de su superior con expresión fastidiada y frotándose el ciático.

—Teniente, recuérdeme presentar un informe sobre la incomodidad de los asientos del tren y una petición para su reemplazo —le ordenó.

Ella asintió —¿Para que luego olvide el papeleo en su escritorio, Coronel?

Roy le devolvió una mirada irritada, aun frotándose el glúteo derecho, pero decidió ignorar la observación sardónica de su teniente. En su lugar, masculló —No puedo entender cómo Acero soportaba viajar tanto tiempo en esto.

Enderezándose, observó los alrededores percatándose inmediatamente del rostro familiar del Mayor Miles que los aguardaba y la imponente presencia de Scar un paso tras él. Al verlos, los dos pares de ojos escarlata se posaron en ellos. Roy se acercó a estrechar la mano de Miles. El Mayor Ishbalita asintió, llevándose inmediatamente la mano a la frente. Scar, por otro lado, continuó observándolos a ambos en silencio. Riza hizo un gesto asentimiento a modo de reconocimiento al Ishbalita. Después de todo, Scar era una de las razones por las que Roy continuaba allí a su lado y recorriendo aún el camino correcto. Rápidamente, los cuatro comenzaron a moverse. Miles señalando aquí y allá la mayor parte del tiempo. No había demasiado que ver, de todas formas, salvo arena pero aún no se habían acercado hacia donde una vez había estado la ciudad. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa al ver el panorama delante suyo. Miles y Scar se excusaron por un momento y se marcharon. Roy permaneció un paso delante de Riza dándole su espalda a ella.

Había imaginado muchos escenarios, no lo negaría. Había esperado volver y encontrar lo peor, encontrar nada. La _nada_ que ellos habían creado. O había esperado precarios asentamientos de algunos grupos Ishbalitas que se habían ido acercando poco a poco –dado que no había pasado demasiado tiempo tras el día prometido- pero no había esperado aquello. No. Y, sin embargo, el lugar estaba habitado. Y en progreso a ser_ habitable _también. Poblado de personas de piel oscura besada por el sol y provenientes de Ishbal y mismos miembros del ejército que a pesar de las diferencias –y de que estaban cumpliendo órdenes- se encontraban trabajando en conjunto con los hombres y mujeres del lugar, cargando y llevando y trayendo vigas de madera y rocas, para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad. De hecho, grandes estructuras estaban siendo levantadas en conjunto por ambos grupos. Algunos con martillos en mano y otros con picos y palas e incluso los miembros de la milicia se habían deshecho de sus chaquetas azules –debido al sol- y arremangado sus camisas y se encontraban cooperando con los Ishbalitas para ayudar a levantar la ciudad que una vez ellos mismos habían reducido a escombros. Y los escombros aún seguían allí, sólo que ahora prometían ser materia prima para la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Las piedras que sólo habían quedado de una ciudad que había existido alguna vez ahora volverían a ser útiles en el segundo levantamiento del lugar. E incluso, desde la distancia, Riza podía reconocer a algunos de los Ishbalitas que habían prestado su cooperación durante el día prometido y para salvar Amestris. Como aquel hombre calvo y de bigote espeso blanco que se había unido a Scar y a Marcoh a lo largo del camino junto con una serie de hombres más dispuestos a ayudarlos. Los Ishbalitas habían ayudado a salvar su hogar, y ahora ellos ayudarían a salvar el de ellos. Era únicamente lógico, para Roy. Era intercambio equivalente y le complacía saber que todos los que estaban trabajando y ayudando allí pensaban lo mismo. Él mismo había elegido a los hombres designados para la tarea.

A lo lejos, un grupo de mujeres de tez morena, ojos carmesí y cabelleras blancas de distintos largos y todas de distintas edades se encontraban frente a una mesa dispuesta a la intemperie sobre la cual se hallaban tres ollas grandes y comunitarias de las cuales servían una considerablemente buena porción de estofado a todos aquellos que trabajaban y a todos los niños y las mujeres también, los cuales se encontraban haciendo fila para recibir su parte civilizadamente. Ciudadanos de Amestris e Ishbalitas por igual. Civiles y soldados almorzando y riendo calmamente mientras aprovechaban el descanso antes de volver a trabajar arduamente y bajo el abrasador sol del mediodía.

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo cerca de ellos y riendo y Riza los observó en silencio deslizarse por la arena y hacia donde un grupo de adultos se encontraba trabajando, los cuales los echaron inmediatamente del lugar para evitar accidentes. Los niños corrieron en otra dirección, riendo. Entre ellos, inclusive, había algún que otro niño que no era Ishbalita. Hijo probablemente de algunos de los soldados estacionados allí. _Envy. Tú, envidias a los humanos. Aún cuando los humanos siempre han sido más débiles que los homúnculos... aún si somos derrotados, golpeados... o cometemos errores y nos caemos... siempre volvemos a levantarnos. Las personas que nos rodean nos ayudan a hacerlo. Es por eso que envidias a los humanos. _

Roy se volteó a verla, tras percibir su silencio —¿Teniente?

Pero ella sólo negó calmamente con su cabeza de un lado al otro —Sólo estaba pensando... en las palabras de Edward-kun, Coronel —susurró, observando el lugar una vez más y recordando el exacto momento en que el joven alquimista las había pronunciado, previo al momento en que Envy se había quitado la vida para disgusto de Roy.

Mustang sonrió también. No arrogantemente, sino una calma sonrisa como la que había visto tras despertar de haber sido salvada de morir desangrada por la pequeña princesa de Xing —Es una agradable vista, ¿no lo crees?

Riza sonrió sutil y calmamente también, aún sin apartar la vista de la escena. Sus recuerdos enfocados en el instante en que Bradley se había aparecido frente a ellos tras poder librarse de sus enemigos. Ella había estado herida, débil y con parte del rostro ensangrentado y _él_ la había sostenido contra su cuerpo firmemente para evitar que cayera. Él la había mantenido en pie, e incluso había aferrado sus dedos de forma protectora más firmemente alrededor de su hombro cuando el ojo tatuado de Bradley se había posado en ella. El homúnculo no había estado complacido, no de saber que Roy se había rehusado a realizar la transmutación humana a pesar de todo. _Justo cundo comenzaba a pensar que los humanos eran unos seres lamentables que nunca aprenden... me demuestras que existe gente como tú que sí lo hace y se adapta evolucionando rápidamente. Cielos, los humanos... son tan impredecibles que me enferman _—Si...

Todo lo que los homúnculos habían _odiado _de ellos, los humanos, todo lo que les habían _envidiado_ y todo lo que habían _codiciado_ estaba delante de ella. Allí, delante de sus ojos. Primero en Lior, en el día prometido y ahora en Ishbal también. Delante de ellos. _No, pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. ¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices? Ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello?_ —...así es.

Y lo era. No era ese sueño, no aún y estaba lejos –muy lejos- de serlo todavía pero la vista delante suyo le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas en ese futuro en el que había querido creer de joven cuando había decidido mostrarle su espalda a él. Y le daba razones para creer que las decisiones tomadas que los estaban encaminando hacia allí eran acertadas también. Que las decisiones y los sacrificios que _ella_ había aceptado tomar estaban bien también, si tan solo porque provocaban reacciones como aquella. Como aquella que estaba vislumbrando con sus propios ojos. Tomaría las mismas decisiones una y otra vez.

De reojo, notó a Scar pararse junto a ella. Sus ojos carmesí observando con semblante rígido –como siempre- el escenario frente a sus ojos. Riza lo observó por el rabillo del ojo también, y vocalizó el segundo agradecimiento al Ishbalita que había pronunciado en toda su vida. El primero había sido concerniente a Roy —Scar —cerró los ojos calmamente—, gracias por permitirnos ser parte de esto... —el hombre continuó observándola con expresión hosca, como siempre. La gran cicatriz en forma de X grabada en su rostro— Gracias —repitió— así no quieras mi gratitud...

Scar perfiló su rostro hacia delante. De forma que ella no pudiera verlo. Su entrecejo fruncido, su voz áspera —No me malinterpretes. No lo hago por ustedes, o por este país sino para cambiarlo. Estoy intentando que la gente de este país reconozca la existencia de los ciudadanos de Ishbal... una raza que han negado hasta ahora.

Riza observó la nuca de Roy en silencio por un instante. Su expresión seria —Aún así. Gracias —_Scar, ahora yo te doy las gracias por haber abierto los ojos del Coronel. Para ustedes los Ishbalitas, recibir un elogio de una persona como yo, deben sentirse bastantes ofendidos por eso... Si no fuera por ustedes, probablemente él... no hubiera regresado a la normalidad. _

De reojo, observó a la francotiradora a su lado, de pie; igual que todos esos meses atrás recorriendo los corredores subterráneos de Central —Yo no quiero su gratitud... —gruñó. Y sin decir más, se marchó. Hawkeye lo observó marcharse, también en silencio. El sonido de la reconstrucción de Ishbal llenando sus oídos. Risas, algo que jamás habría creído oír en un lugar como aquel.

El resto del día, afortunadamente, pasó sin sobresaltos también. Ambos recorrieron toda la región, observando los avances en el levantamiento de la ciudad y a los cientos de Ishbalitas y soldados trabajando arduamente bajo el sol y en ocasiones deteniéndose a beber algo de agua, mientras que los lugareños rezaban a su Dios Ishbala agradeciendo el agua y el progreso logrado hasta el momento. Faltaba bastante y aún faltaría –porque lo irónico de la destrucción de algo era que duraba un instante y la reconstrucción años quizá- pero era algo por lo que estar agradecidos. El lugar era considerado Tierra Santa ya, gracias al proyecto, y finalmente todas aquellas personas tenían un lugar al que regresar. Incluso el Doctor Marcoh parecía estar mejor ayudando allí, y aún creía que el rostro que Scar le había dado era todo lo que merecía. Pero, al menos de esa forma, estaba ayudando. Estaba actuando como doctor, salvando vidas, como no lo había hecho en la guerra. Al menos de esa forma, se estaba rectificando. Y eso era algo. _No_, para ellos eso era más que algo. Era demasiado más de lo que jamás podrían aspirar.

Al final del día, y con el carmesí tiñendo el cielo del atardecer, ambos subieron al tren. Ocupando, curiosamente, los mismos asientos que habían ocupado en el viaje de ida y el vagón y el tren aún permanecía casi completamente vacío. Algún día, quería creer, se llenaría.

Suavizando sus facciones ligeramente, observó a su superior dormitar nuevamente con la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Brazos cruzados. Como en el viaje de ida y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Bradley le había dicho en aquella ocasión. En aquella ocasión, ella casi había muerto. _Estaba convencido de que intentarías realizar una trasmutación humana... si alguien que aprecias estuviera a punto de morir frente a tus ojos._ Pero aún con todo, él se había rehusado a realizar la transmutación cuando ella se lo había indicado.

_Es posible que mi antiguo yo lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora tengo personas que me detendrían y me enseñarían el camino correcto._

Y esas eran las razones por las que seguía al hombre, por las que lo amaba. Porque había estado dispuesto a dejarla morir –y ella a morir- sólo porque ella se lo había pedido, sólo porque era correcto. Sólo porque él lo había sabido desde el inicio. Aquello era por lo que vivían. Y aquello era por lo que estaban dispuestos a morir. Por un sueño.

Y quizás, sólo quizás... Si, los esfuerzos de una persona no significan nada... Él había estado equivocado entonces. Quizás, podían hacerlo. Si tan solo creían, si tan solo aceptaban sus límites como humanos, si tan solo aceptaban que no podrían hacerlo solos...

...Y ellos no estaban solos. Él, no estaba solo. Ella nunca dejaría su lado. No hasta seguirlo al mismísimo infierno. No hasta la tumba.

Roy lo entendía.


	4. Un mero gesto inocuo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. **

4/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, y un poquito más temprano de lo habitual también, he aquí el capítulo 4 correspondiente al día de hoy. Ojalá les guste también... Por otro lado, y para no perder la costumbre (y porque realmente creo que debo hacerlo) quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores seguir mi historia. Más aún, quisiera agradecerles a las personas que se toman el tiempo de sus vidas para escribirme y hacerme saber sus opiniones y lo que piensan de la historia en general. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet** y **anónimo/a**. Y siéntanse libres de hacerme llegar lo que piensan, críticas y correcciones cuando lo deseen. Realmente me anima a mejorar y seguir escribiendo, sin mencionar que me haría feliz saber qué piensan de éste capítulo también. **¡Gracias!** Espero que sea de su agrado... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>IV<p>

"Un mero gesto inocuo"

* * *

><p>Caminó calmamente por los pasillos del cuartel, perfectamente uniformada, correa del bolso en mano. Era temprano, como siempre, y a ambos lados ya podía ver puertas de oficinas cerradas y puertas abiertas cuyos ocupantes se encontraban movilizándose de acá para allá realizando su trabajo. Algunos atiborrados de trabajo –por lo que podía ver y rogaba que tal no fuera el caso de su oficina pero con el Coronel sinceramente duda encontrar otro panorama que no fuera similar al que acababa de pasar- y otros no tanto pero todos moviéndose de un lado al otro diligentemente. Y aún con todo, y en el más activo de los días, ciudad del Este era considerablemente más tranquila que Central y era un cambio apreciado por parte de ella. Seguro, Central era donde las cosas relevantes sucedían y sabía que algún día debería regresar allí también –pues tenía fe en que su superior lograría alcanzar su ambición- pero de momento prefería disfrutar el estar de regreso en el este.<p>

Las personas que se encontraban en el cuartel del Este eran considerablemente más amables también, dado que no estaban intentando pisarse constantemente las cabezas de los otros para trepar lo más rápido posible –cosa que tendía a suceder con más frecuencia en Central- con algunas excepciones, como el –aún, y para su fastidio- _Mayor General_ Hakuro, quien parecía tener un particular desagrado hacia la persona del Coronel. Por otro lado, Riza suponía que su superior no ayudaba tampoco, dado que solía restregarle en la cara todo cuanto podía y lograba al hombre, sólo para enervarlo, y lo hacía siempre con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios. Decir que Hakuro no estaba complacido era más que quedarse corto. Pero Roy tendía a generar esas reacciones en los oficiales –del rango que fueran- del sexo masculino y ella suponía que no había demasiado que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

Deteniéndose frente a las puertas de los vestidores para oficiales femeninas, ingresó y se dirigió sin dar más que una rápida ojeada a los alrededores hacia su propio casillero. En la puerta del cual, como siempre, se leía "Hawkeye"; mientras que el que se encontraba a un casillero del suyo, a la derecha, tenía escrito "Catalina". Comenzando a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó con la mano izquierda el candado levantándolo y tras remover la llave de la prenda la introdujo cuidadosamente en la cerradura, abriendo segundos después el pequeño objeto y sacándolo de la puerta. Tras apartar el cerrojo abrió la puerta también, observando el interior del armario metálico por un instante antes de dejar sus cosas sobre uno de los estantes. Cerrando calmamente los ojos por un segundo permaneció allí de pie, permitiéndose recordar una vez más aquello que tanto había deseado creer cuando había sido aún más joven_ ¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices? _Entonces, había querido creerlo desesperadamente, y aún quería hacerlo también. Aún quería creerlo. _No_, quería creerlo más que nunca, creer más que nunca en él también y en lo que ellos estaban haciendo allí.

Una voz femenina y familiar la sacó de su estado de calma y ensimismamiento —Pareces de buen humor hoy —sonrió Rebecca, deteniéndose frente a su casillero con la vista en éste y comenzando a liberar la puerta de su propio candado. Su amiga no tenía una sonrisa en sus labios –no al menos al momento-, no lucía más que calma y neutra (como podría parecerlo siempre) y cualquier otro espectador podría no haber notado la sutil diferencia pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las sutiles manifestaciones de Hawkeye y evidentemente podía confirmar que la rubia estaba en un humor particularmente bueno. No eran demasiados los indicadores. La expresión algo más suavizada, los hombros menos rígidos y la espalda un poco menos recta y eso era básicamente todo pero era todo lo que tenía que percibir para saber que estaba en lo cierto. Riza estaba de buen humor. La sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando se volvió a la rubia—. ¿Acaso es por un hombre? —la interrogó.

Pero Riza sólo negó calmamente con la cabeza manteniendo la expresión controlada y respondió —Te equivocas —acomodando sus cosas en el interior del casillero. No era por un hombre, no al menos como Rebecca estaría probablemente conjeturando y asumiendo (y por la sonrisa sabía exactamente qué estaba conjeturando y asumiendo) aunque técnicamente también se podría decir que lo era. Pero era más complejo que eso, y un poco menos trivial también.

Además, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño un poco más correctamente que lo había hecho durante todos aquellos años y el regreso a Ishbal parecía ser el disparador del agradecido cambio también. Pero, por otro lado, no daría nada por sentado. Era el inicio después de todo y aún faltaba demasiado para alcanzar lo que querían alcanzar y esos eran hechos que no podían negarse tampoco. Ella no los negaría, así como no negaría que había cosas que jamás podrían enmendar y que deberían cargar con ellas siempre y Riza no pretendía eximirse de su responsabilidad en el asunto. Había pecados que jamás podría expiar y que llevaría con ella siempre pero la posibilidad de lo que había vislumbrado brevemente en Ishbal le había ayudado a reforzar su convicción de seguir adelante. Y ella seguiría adelante, avanzando, como siempre había hecho.

Rebecca la observó un instante y entonces pareció recordar algo, su expresión pensativa —¿Huh? ¿Acaso no fuiste con Mustang a Ishbal ayer?

Riza asintió, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a cerrar el candado —Así es.

La morocha volvió a sonreír entonces —¿Entonces todo va en marcha? —cuestionó, cerrando su propio casillero también.

—Si... Con la ayuda de Scar y el Mayor Miles todo está resultando sin complicaciones —replicó, seria.

—Ah... Imagino que Mustang estará complacido—comentó—. Espera, ¿el Mayor Miles no estaba estacionado en Briggs bajo el comando de la Mayor General Armstrong? —preguntó, recordando haber participado en las unidades de él y del fallecido capitán Bucaneer durante uno de los entrenamientos conjuntos de la armada del Este y del Norte, junto con Riza quien había participado en esa unidad también. De hecho, en esa ocasión, había estado feliz porque la Mayor Armstrong se había fijado en sus habilidades y cuando se lo había comentado a Riza lo había hecho con gran emoción también.

La rubia hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, comenzando a abandonar el vestuario acompañada de Rebecca —El Coronel le pidió a la Mayor General Armstrong si le podía entregar al Mayor Miles para poner en práctica la política Ishbalita. Scar aparentemente se unió a él.

Rebecca reprimió una risa. Su voz entretenida cuando comentó lo siguiente —Eso me hubiera gustado verlo —comentó, recordando el desagrado que la Mayor Armstrong manifestaba constante y abiertamente hacia el superior de su amiga. De hecho, su sola mención la hacía torcer el gesto y estaba segura que la mujer se habría asegurado de pisotearle un poco el ego al Coronel antes de cederle a uno de sus valiosos subordinados, como ella solía llamar a todos los competentes hombres de Briggs. De hecho, no le sorprendería si hubiera sido más brusca con él, dado que la mujer era incluso menos amigable con su propio hermano.

Riza soltó un suspiro cansino. Su superior solía provocarla también, no lo negaría. Y estaba segura que a aquellas alturas la reina de hielo había considerado borrarle la arrogante sonrisa del rostro con su sable más de una vez —El Coronel tiende a hacer declaraciones inapropiadas —concedió, asintiendo resignada.

Rebecca asintió y continuó caminando junto a ella, hasta que ambas partieron camino cada una al lugar que debían ir. Riza a la oficina, y sin perder más tiempo, porque llegar tarde era simplemente inaceptable –aún cuando su superior no pareciera preocupado por el hecho- y porque alguien debía hacerlo después de todo. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda llegarían probablemente quince minutos tardes de todas formas. Probablemente con la única persona que podía contar para llegar a tiempo era con el Sargento Mayor Fuery. Suspirando, abrió la puerta, sólo para sorprenderse de encontrar no solo a Fuery en la oficina sino a su superior también. Al verla, sonrió arrogantemente.

Recomponiéndose, Riza alzó la mano rápidamente a su frente y chocó sus talones —Teniente primera Riza Hawkeye, reportándose —pero Roy simplemente continuó sonriendo de forma soberbia desde su escritorio—. Si me permite preguntar, Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí?

Roy no se inmutó —¿Qué parece teniente? —Fuery observó la conversación como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong en silencio.

—Trabajando, señor —replicó, franca y llanamente. Seguro, él no _siempre _llegaba tarde a la oficina pero sin duda alguna estaba más cerca del _siempre _que del _nunca_ llegaba tarde. Más aún, Roy Mustang casi _nunca_ llegaba antes que ella, aunque había habido excepciones.

El moreno sonrió —¿Y por qué parece sorprendida entonces?

—Porque usted nunca llega a tiempo, Coronel —contestó igual de directa y brutalmente franca que previamente. Ésa era ella, de todas formas. Y él había preguntado. De todos ella era prácticamente la única que podría responderle algo así a su superior y salirse con la suya, y Fuery lo sabía perfectamente. De hecho, la había oído gritarle y llamarlo idiota por involucrarse en el combate cuando debería haberse mantenido al margen de la situación, aún cuando el Coronel sólo había intervenido para salvarla a ella, y por extensión a él también. Pero ella se había enfadado, Fuery simplemente se había sentido aliviado de no haber sido devorado por aquel homúnculo.

Roy torció el gesto de forma exagerada —Me ofende, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a tiempo a mi propia oficina.

—Eso veo, Coronel —confirmó, cerrando calmamente los ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente para caminar hasta su propio escritorio y dejarse caer tras éste.

Roy entrecerró los ojos —Está siendo condescendiente conmigo, teniente —percibiendo la acidez en las palabras de ella. No era una pregunta. Por supuesto, estaba demasiado familiarizado con su humor para no reconocer cuando estaba haciendo uso de éste. Así no estuviera sonriendo o riéndose tampoco, el humor de Riza Hawkeye era más sutil y mordaz. Su semblante neutro.

—No, señor —replicó calmamente, comenzando a leer su trabajo del día—. Simplemente respondo a un hecho señalado.

Roy la observó frustrado por un segundo y finalmente se resignó y regresó a su trabajo. No tenía sentido continuar de todas formas, no ahora que ella había echado mano sobre el trabajo y su expresión se había tornado una de absoluta concentración y dedicación. Así que simplemente tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir fluidamente en tinta. Realizando un breve y conciso informe de todas las provisiones y medicinas y demás suministros que el Doctor Marcoh le había pedido el día previo estando en Ishbal. Si quería que el proyecto se mantuviera activo y subvencionado por la milicia debería ser puntual con el asunto y efectivo para poder mantenerlo y continuar avanzando como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. De momento, lo esencial era la mano de obra, los materiales de trabajo y los medicamentos para los enfermos y niños y cuando todo eso estuviera solucionado podrían pasar al acueducto que necesitaban construir hasta la región para poder abastecer la ciudad de agua. Sin mencionar que si deseaban realizar plantaciones en la zona –tal y como había estado estudiando aún estando sin vista- de algodón y trigo deberían agua para el riego y mantenimiento de las cosechas. Por lo que era de suma prioridad concentrarse en proveer lo esencial para armar una base sólida y de allí comenzar a armar el resto. Una estructura para crear una superestructura. Era únicamente lógico.

Alzando la vista observó a Riza —Teniente, ¿puede venir un momento? —la llamó.

Ella asintió y bordeando su escritorio y el de él fue a pararse a sus espaldas, observando por encima del hombro de Roy el papel que él estaba señalándole —Refrésqueme la memoria, ¿esto es todo?

Rápidamente deslizó sus ojos caoba por encima de la hoja. No, todo parecía estar allí. Todo lo que Marcoh le había pedido a su superior que consiguiera —Si, Coronel. Eso sería todo.

Roy asintió —Eso pensé —trazó un garabato al final. Su firma—. Bien, entregue esto por favor —musitó, dándole el papel y sacando de su cajón el proyecto del acueducto que había estado discutiendo con algunos ingenieros militares previamente. Hawkeye asintió secamente y se marchó—. Sargento Fuery, ¿cómo anda la radio?

El joven muchacho retiró uno de los auriculares de su oído y asintió, girando con una de las manos libres la perilla mientras que con la otra manipulaba hábilmente algunos interruptores —Bien, Coronel.

Asintiendo, tomó el papel y comenzó a examinarlo. Cotejándolo con el plano del proyecto y el mapa de la región entera. Era un proyecto enorme, no lo negaría; y requeriría demasiados recursos militares para construirlo –y las objeciones no habían faltado tampoco- pero había logrado obtener el visto bueno del Fuhrer y ahora era algo viable de hacer. Algo posible. Tal y como le había dicho a Hughes al final de la guerra._ Si... _tal y como le había dicho a Hughes. Y estaba seguro que su amigo habría deseado ser testigo de aquello también. _¡No me importa si me llaman ingenuo! Puedes llamarlo idealista o simplista, pero cuando eso esté realizado se convertirá en nada más que "algo que es posible". ¡Cuéntame tus ideales Hughes! Como cuando estábamos en la academia militar. Si no somos capaces de hablar de nuestro ideales, la evolución humana llegará a su fin._ Al menos aún quedaba alguien a su lado de confianza y con quien observarlo. Alzando la vista, _la_ vio reingresar a la habitación.

—¿Ya está eso, teniente?

Ella asintió —Si, señor —y se marchó de regreso a su escritorio. En ese momento, sin embargo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron el teniente segundo Breda y el teniente segundo Havoc. El segundo dejando caer el cigarrillo al ver a su superior allí—. Ah... Jefe, ¿qué hace aquí? —musitó, ligeramente desorientado.

Roy torció el gesto —¿Qué parece Havoc? —ya era la segunda vez en el día que oía eso. De hecho, Havoc por alguna razón parecía siempre secundar todo lo que su teniente primera decía y le irritaba ligeramente. Como la vez que ella lo había trastabillado en la calle y llamado inútil bajo la lluvia para que su otro subordinado afirmara segundos después que tenía sentido, que con la humedad no podría encender ni una chispa (por patético que sonara, y era cierto).

—Ah... nada, jefe. Olvídelo —masculló y se dirigió a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar rápidamente mientras que a su lado Breda hizo lo mismo. Ambos retomando sus tareas diarias rápidamente, aunque con considerable desgano. Riza también retomó su trabajo pero eventualmente alzando la mirada a su superior para verlo examinar dedicadamente los planos que sostenía entre sus manos como si se tratara del periódico. Su expresión tornándose en una sutil y calma sonrisa al verlo, un gesto casi imperceptible. Pero a pesar de lo que todos pensaran de él, y de la imagen que él mismo se había construido en los cuarteles, Roy era un notablemente capaz comandante y superior cuando la tarea que lo requería era importante. Y para él, para ellos, la reconstrucción de Ishbal lo era. Su única debilidad parecía ser el papeleo.

Volviendo sus ojos color vino al papel delante de ella retomó su tarea. Aún con las facciones suavizadas ligeramente, algo que no pasó del todo desapercibido por uno de sus subordinados. Havoc sonrió de lado, colocándose un nuevo cigarrillo apagado entre los labios —Oy, Hawkeye, ¿teniendo un buen día? —sonrió. Breda alzó la mirada curioso, anticipando las palabras de Havoc, aunque sinceramente pensaba que el hombre era un suicida. Pero no le sorprendía realmente. El rubio podía ser un condenadamente buen soldado, pero no era exactamente la persona más brillante del mundo, menos aún en lo concerniente a mujeres. No obstante, a aquellas alturas y dado el récord de rechazos y rupturas que su compañero llevaba, decirlo era una obviedad. Por otro lado, muchas veces habían sido culpa de su superior también. Eso se lo concedía.

La expresión de ella se tornó ligeramente más tensa, su semblante endureciéndose un poco. Su respuesta cauta —¿No puedo, teniente Havoc?

El rubio alzó ambas manos en son de paz, la expresión sonriente en los labios, el cigarrillo danzando en su boca —¿Algún motivo? ¿Alguien con quien acurrucarse? —bromeó, moviendo el palillo de un lado al otro—. No te hacía del tipo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto, el tema con tantos hombres era siempre recurrente y cuando no se trataba de citas y mujeres (y novias robadas por el Coronel) se reducía todo a lo mismo. Y evidentemente ella entendía la implicancia de su pregunta también, y Havoc –siendo Havoc- estaba preguntando por la acción previa que podría haber derivado en el acto de acurrucar y no en el acto posterior en sí. Por otro lado, la recurrencia ya no le generaba reacción alguna tampoco. Tenía veintinueve años, después de todo, y casi once años de servicio en la milicia (contando sus años en la academia) rodeada de soldados –mayoritariamente hombres- y si eso no había bajado de un balazo su pudor al respecto nada lo haría.

—No parece asunto suyo, teniente —masculló, sin manifestar nada al respecto, salvo severidad. Seguro, llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando con esos hombres y había una cierta confianza entre ellos pero el hecho de que los demás en el resto de la oficina ventilaran su vida privada, tanto Havoc con sus fracasos como el Coronel anunciando cada cita que tenía, no significaba que ella fuera hacerlo también. En primer lugar, porque era y siempre había sido una persona reservada y prefería separar claramente los asuntos privados con el trabajo; y segundo, porque debía haber alguien, al menos una persona, en la oficina que aún comprendiera el significado de la palabra profesionalismo y aparentemente esa debía ser ella en las más de las ocasiones.

—¿Y de quién es? —sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y notando de reojo que no sólo Breda y Fuery se habían convertido en espectadores de la conversión sino que también el mismo Coronel parecía entretenido por el asunto. Por supuesto, su superior usaría cualquier excusa para no hacer su papeleo.

Aún así, ella no se inmutó. En vez de ello, replicó llanamente. Intentando zanjar el asunto y lograr que todos retomaran su trabajo —De quien salga conmigo, teniente Havoc —estaba siendo racional, demasiado racional dada la situación y si no estuviera viendo a la persona delante suyo hubiera creído que se trataba nuevamente de Rebecca y sus constantes insistencias en relación a su vida privada y sentimental. Salvo que faltaba la temática del matrimonio.

Havoc continuó sonriendo entretenido también. Fuery, por otro lado, creía que aquella era una mala idea y continuaba observando el intercambio con expresión preocupada tras sus gafas. Breda estaba convencido de que lo era. El Coronel, por su parte, estaba cronometrando el tiempo antes de que su teniente primera pusiera una bala figurativa –porque sabía que ella jamás empuñaría realmente una pistola sin verdaderamente tener la intención de disparar a matar, sin importar lo que otros creyeran- en la frente de su teniente segundo. O en su ego. Probablemente en el segundo. La puntería de Hawkeye era excelente.

—Salga conmigo —bromeó, sólo por obtener información. Y Riza tuvo que retractarse de su comparación. Rebecca ya habría sabido a aquellas alturas que no obtendría nada de ella que ella no estuviera dispuesta a compartir y sus preferencias amatorias eran una de esas cosas que _definitivamente_ no compartiría con su superior y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Displicentemente, replicó —No —volviendo la vista calmamente a sus papeles—, ahora regrese a su trabajo, teniente Havoc.

Breda ahogó una carcajada —Eso debe haber sido un récord, incluso para ti. Es una lástima que no aposté a que eso sucedería...

Havoc dedicó al pelirrojo una mirada irritada —Cierra la boca, Breda —antes de volverse a sus propios papeles y enterrar su cara carente de dignidad en su pila de trabajo. Roy sonrió arrogantemente.

—Bien dicho, teniente.

La mirada severa de ella se posó en su superior —Usted también regrese a su trabajo, Coronel.

Resignado, el moreno también regresó a su propio trabajo. Después de todo, aún le quedaba terminar de revisar lo del acueducto y si su teniente primera había estado de buen humor en algún momento del día Havoc acababa de matarlo. Por lo que comprendería que era sabio continuar con lo suyo y permitirle algo de espacio para olvidarse de la conversación de momento.

Complacida de ver que por primera vez había logrado que todos se abocaran a sus trabajos retornó calmamente al suyo. Revisando uno a uno los reportes del día y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden antes de comenzar a apilarlos sobre su escritorio por fecha y orden alfabético. Tomando un par, se los entregó a Havoc —Teniente Havoc —el cual los aceptó en silencio y continuó haciendo lo suyo también, para satisfacción de Hawkeye.

Y así otras tres horas pasaron en calma hasta que la voz de Havoc volvió a resonar en la habitación atrayendo la atención de Roy —Uh... Jefe... ¿puedo irme a fisioterapia? —exclamó, haciendo danzar el palillo en su boca.

Roy asintió, aún examinando el plano y sin alzar la mirada —Concedido, teniente. Ahora váyase.

El rubio sonrió, se puso de pie, tomando el bastón que tenía apoyado contra su escritorio, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida acompañado de Breda quien, como siempre, se ofreció a ayudar al teniente segundo en su recuperación. Riza observó a ambos marcharse en silencio —¿Está bien que se vayan, señor?

El moreno continuó leyendo las notas escritas por los ingenieros militares al margen del plano provisional —Ah... si... por supuesto —masculló, distraído. ¿Qué clase de ingeniero tenía una letra tan condenadamente ilegible?—. Por favor, teniente. Hágame el favor de entregar todos estos papeles también.

—¿Ya los revisó todos, señor? —asintió, tomándolos en su mano.

—Si —confirmó él, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Los firmó? —insistió.

—Así es —replicó, depositando las notas y volviendo a tomar el informe del proyecto y el presupuesto aproximado garabateado al final de éste. Por supuesto, la milicia no había estado ni estaba complacida del gasto que recuperar Ishbal suponía pero dado que el proyecto ya le había sido entregado en manos de él y aprobado e incluso validado por el mismísimo Fuhrer Grumman no había demasiado más que hacer para aquellos que estaban en desacuerdo, salvo quejarse. Y el Mayor General Hakuro se aseguraba de hacer eso seguidamente en su oficina. Simplemente pasaba cuando lo creía necesario para su paz mental. A Roy, personalmente, no podría importarle menos. En silencio, la observó marcharse.

Aferrando los papeles contra su pecho, recorrió los corredores hasta la oficina y golpeó la puerta. Cuando le indicaron que ingresara abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio principal donde se detuvo y saludó. Depositando los papeles calmamente sobre la lisa superficie antes de volver a saludar y marcharse. Sin embargo, decidió pasar un instante por el área dedicada a recuperación antes de volver a la oficina. Seguro, Havoc era a veces incluso más inapropiado que el mismo Coronel pero más allá de todo no negaría que la seguridad de sus camaradas le importaba porque lo hacía. Y la noticia de que el teniente segundo no volvería a caminar los había afectado a todos, a pesar de la naturalidad que él había usado para comunicárselos. E incluso lo había visitado en el hospital en varias ocasiones, llevado paquetes de cigarrillo –advirtiéndole que sólo fumara uno por día- y había dicho que lo extrañarían cuando lo trasladaran de regreso al Este y se retirara y había sido honesta al respecto. Y además de todo, Havoc era su subordinado también –de acuerdo a rangos- y la progresión geométrica que _él_ había propuesto empezaba con ella también. Y con todos. De hecho Roy había elegido a Fuery para su equipo por la forma en que éste trataba a sus subordinados también. Y ella no podía quedarse atrás.

Cruzándose de brazos, se detuvo junto al marco de la puerta. Observando en silencio a Havoc sujetarse a ambos lados de barandales horizontales de madera mientras intentaba caminar sirviéndose sólo de sus dos pies. Breda se encontraba allí también y alguien más a quien no podía ver desde donde se encontraba.

Breda se encontraba cruzado de brazos de espalda a un gran espejo. Una sonrisa complacida en su rostro —¡Vamos!

—Cállate, Breda —se quejó el rubio, resintiendo de repente un dolor en su pierna—. ¡Ahhggg! —se aferró más firmemente a los barandales y con cuidado se forzó nuevamente a enderezarse. La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente. Havoc, como el resto de todos ellos, estaba trabajando duro. Aún cuando se la pasaba quejándose la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina. Lo estaba haciendo. Intentando ponerse en pie una vez más por su cuenta.

Una voz alegre y familiar la sacó de sus cavilaciones —¡Oy, Riza!

Parpadeando, volvió sus ojos caoba a la tercera persona en la habitación —¡Rebecca! —Havoc y Breda volvieron su vista a la entrada también—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Havoc fue esta vez quien respondió —Vino a fastidiarme, igual que Breda —chasqueando la lengua aunque sin lucir genuinamente molesto del todo—. Éstos dos no me dejan en paz.

La morena negó con la cabeza y sonrió —Ah... No puedo creer que los hombres del Este también sean todos unos inútiles... A este paso no conseguiré un hombre decente y no me retiraré nunca... —se quejó—. Es por eso que estás soltero... —se volvió a Riza, la cual observó la expresión de fastidio del teniente segundo más aún cuando Rebecca indirectamente adjudico sus fracasos a Mustang— y hablando del Coronel... —sonrió— ¿te dio algo de tiempo libre?

Riza negó con la cabeza —Vine a entregar unos papeles que el Coronel me pidió y decidí pasar para cerciorarme que el teniente segundo no estuviera usando esto de excusas para no hacer su trabajo —Breda, por otro lado, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero dado que su superior lo aprobaba ella tendría que hacerlo también. Además, dudaba que Havoc fuera a soportar todo aquello sin alguien insistiéndole y obligándolo a esforzarse y Breda había aceptado ese papel desde el inicio. Desde el momento en que había dejado caer un par de mancuernas sobre la cama del rubio a pesar de que sabía que no volvería a caminar, y que éste había anunciado que se retiraría.

Excusándose, dio media vuelta y se marchó de regreso a la oficina dado que si no vigilaba a su superior éste tendía ocasionalmente a eludir sus obligaciones burocráticas cada vez que podía. Por esa razón también, no le sorprendió de ver que Roy de hecho no estaba por ningún lado a la vista en el interior de la oficina. Seria, se volvió al único miembro restante del equipo que quedaba allí, el cual se encogió en su asiento y aguardó —Sargento Fuery, ¿dónde se encuentra el Coronel? —demandó saber. Aún cuando ya era casi la hora de marcharse, no había forma de que su superior se hubiera marchado antes de tiempo y sin hacérselo saber.

El joven sargento se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —Ah... El Coronel dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que regresaría pronto...

Soltando un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se volvió a su escritorio del cual tomó las pilas cuidadosamente ordenadas y comenzó a introducirlas diligentemente en los distintos archiveros. Por aproximadamente veinte minutos, hasta que Havoc y Breda vinieron y se marcharon. Y pronto lo hizo Fuery también —Ah... ¿Quiere que aguarde teniente? —sugirió amablemente. Pero ella declinó la oferta de todas formas.

—No, está bien Sargento, me quedaré esperando a que el Coronel regrese. Vaya con cuidado.

Fuery asintió —Usted también. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —concedió, y se volvió a terminar de archivar los últimos papeles oyendo a sus espaldas el suave "clic" del pestillo de la puerta cerrarse. Segundos después, volvió a abrirse, sólo que ésta vez los pasos eran más pesados y con un ritmo distinto. Uno familiar. Uno que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier lugar.

Inmediatamente después, oyó el sonido de algo siendo colocado firmemente contra un escritorio. Al volverse, semblante serio, notó un objeto de cristal trasparente y cilíndrico sobre la mesa —Coronel, ¿qué es eso?

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Qué más, teniente? Un florero —replicó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —No pregunté eso, señor. Evidentemente puedo colegir que se trata de un florero. ¿Por qué está en mi escritorio, Coronel?

Él se volteó, dándole la espalda, y tomó su abrigo negro del perchero junto a la puerta —Porque es suyo —se volteó una vez más, colocándose la prenda, una carismática sonrisa en los labios—. Dijo que no tenía uno, ahora no tiene excusas para no aceptar flores, _teniente_ —replicó y tras acomodarse las solapas del abrigo le dio la espalda una vez más y agitando una mano en el aire despreocupadamente salió por la puerta—. Buenas noches.

Reaccionando, se apresuró a saludarlo firmemente —Buenas noches, Coronel —y lo observó desaparecer en silencio. Una vez que se hubo marchado definitivamente, Riza se volteó al objeto cilíndrico, recordando la conversación por teléfono que había mantenido con él aquella vez con la situación de Pride, una expresión suave en su rostro. Era simple, algo que probablemente ella hubiera podido elegir sin problemas, y nada más que un florero vacío (nada ostentoso) pero por alguna razón no podía dejarlo allí olvidado. Terminaría rompiéndose, probablemente, en la oficina y no quería ver que eso sucediera. Así que simplemente se colocó ella su abrigo también, se lo acomodó cuidadosamente sobre los hombros y tomó el cilindro de cristal bajo su brazo.

No era nada, después de todo. Un mero gesto inocuo que llevaría a su casa y probablemente dejaría vacío de todas formas porque nunca recibía flores pero eso estaba bien también. Se trataba sólo de eso. De nada, como las miradas severas y las sonrisas sutiles y los dedos en la espalda y los años de recuerdos personales que tenían y que pretendían desconocer todo el tiempo estando con terceros y bajo la profesionalidad y los rangos, y que únicamente cobraban algún sentido cuando sólo estaban ellos. Como entonces. E incluso entonces ella optaba y optaría por creer que era algo inocuo de parte de ambos y que no debía ser examinado detenidamente tampoco, porque de hacerlo toda la estructura entre ambos que llevaban sosteniendo por años se derrumbaría a su alrededor. Se caería a pedazos y lo que quedaría no podía ser beneficioso. No a la larga. No para él y no para su ambición tampoco.

Así que ella continuaría engañándose, y haciendo aquello pero se llevaría el florero y lo colocaría en algún rincón de su casa y nunca lo llenaría probablemente tampoco como no lo hacía con sus expectativas al respecto. Después de todo, eso era lo sensato para hacerlo. Eso era lo lógico. Eso era lo que había para ambos.

Y llevaba años funcionando.


	5. De Barry's, perros y peticiones

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente. **

5/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como corresponde, acá estoy subiendo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, que ojalá sea de su agrado también. Y para no perder la costumbre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia y más aún a aquellos que se toman la molestia y roban tiempo valioso de sus vidas para hacerme saber lo que piensan.** ¡Gracias!** Y lo digo sinceramente, porque el saber que alguien lee me historia me alegra pero el leer de ustedes y lo que piensan al respecto de lo que escribo me alegra el día y me hace feliz. Sin mencionar que me ayuda a mejorar y a encontrar inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Y quisiera agradecerles especialmente a: **inowe** (Havoc probablemente habría muerto al día siguiente, de todas formas), **Lucia991** (¿la sutileza con nombre y apellido? Jaja), **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye** (por supuesto que no, ¿por qué me molestaría? =D), **okashira janet** (al final seguí tu consejo y me comí un chocolate, me alegro que te ayude a despejarte, suerte en tus exámenes), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (espero que esta nueva historia te guste) y **anónimo/a**. Espero les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>V<p>

"De Barry's, perros y peticiones"

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron mecánicamente en el instante en que las agujas del reloj despertador junto a su cama marcaron exactamente las 06:45 horas. La alarma no sonó, porque no estaba asignada a hacerlo y Riza se había asegurado la noche previa de desactivarla dado que era su día libre también, pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado a su disciplinadamente entrenado cuerpo de soldado. Era un hábito, realmente, y una costumbre que había adquirido desde que había sido asignada a un superior y a un trabajo de oficina y su cuerpo rápidamente se había adaptado a los nuevos horarios, tal y como había hecho en la guerra. No era sorprendente, no para ella realmente, pues en la guerra era adaptarse o morir y ella había debido aprender eso aún sin haber siquiera terminado la academia. Había aprendido a sobrevivir, y estar en completo control de sus horas de sueño era parte de la supervivencia. De lo contrario, podría ser asesinada durante el sueño. Así que había aprendido. Su cuerpo había aprendido y se había adaptado e incluso en tiempos de paz continuaba funcionando como una perfecta máquina funcional. Como se esperaba de un soldado, aún en tiempos de paz.<p>

Sin embargo, resultaba un inconveniente cuando no había motivos ni razones para levantarse tan temprano y aún así lo hacía. Siempre intentaba, no lo negaría, descansar un poco más durante sus días libres pero sus intentos hasta ahora habían sido poco fructíferos al respecto y finalmente terminaba siempre resignándose a volver a dormir. Así que sencillamente terminaba saliendo de la cama y dando por iniciado su día. Ya que al menos de esa forma podría hacer provecho de éste al máximo, considerando que no tenía tantos días libres como probablemente necesitaría. No se quejaba, por otro lado. Nunca lo hacía.

Y como todas las mañanas, despertó con la calidez de Black Hayate aovillado a su lado, al otro lado de la cama. Habitualmente reprendería ésta acción y costumbre –que parecía haber tomado recientemente- de dormir a su lado pero el pequeño can era toda la fuente de calor al despertar que recibía y recibiría y honestamente no veía el inconveniente en permitir a Hayate ocupar el lugar que nadie más ocuparía. Era lógica, después de todo; y la sensación de despertar junto a algo vivo era ligeramente más confortante que despertar en soledad. Así se tratara únicamente de su Shiba Inu adulto.

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama –sábanas cubriendo hasta el regazo- y observó a la bola de pelo negro ascender y descender calma y rítmicamente de acuerdo a la respiración. Su semblante suavizándose ligeramente ante la expresión tranquila de Black Hayate. De todas las buenas acciones del sargento mayor Fuery, Hayate había sido probablemente la más beneficiosa para ella, aún cuando no había tenido intenciones de regresar ese día con un perro a su casa en primer lugar. Pero lo había hecho. Y hasta el día de la fecha no se arrepentía. Seguro, su disciplina había sido y aún lo era –de ser necesaria- estricta pero el mediano perro negro había resultado un leal compañero e inclusive una útil adhesión al equipo en ocasiones, resultando incluso ventajosa su habilidad para percibir homúnculos y percibir cuando alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Percibiendo que su ama se había despertado, Black Hayate comenzó a removerse inquietamente y se desenroscó de la posición en que se encontraba, apoyando ambas patas delanteras sobre el regazo de Riza y hociqueando calmamente el cabello dorado y suelto de su dueña a la altura de su oído. Cerrando con tranquilidad los ojos, Hawkeye abrazó al pequeño animal presionando el costado de su rostro contra el costado de la cabeza de Hayate y acariciando con la palma de su mano la cabeza de éste. Rápidamente lo soltó y se apartó las sábanas de las piernas, lista para empezar el día. Black Hayate saltó de la cama y se marchó a la cocina. Aguardando junto a su plato vacío a la llegada de su ama.

Ella, aún vestida con la camisa holgada color durazno y los pantalones holgados negros en los que había dormido, y en los que siempre dormía, se colocó las pantuflas celestes y siguió al perro hasta la cocina. Observándolo de reojo menear la cola aguardando sentado junto a su plato. Abriendo el refrigerador, sacó la sobras de pollo que había guardado para él y las colocó en su plato, comenzando inmediatamente después a prepararse algo de agua para un té.

El agua no tardaría demasiado. Sin embargo, era más que suficiente tiempo para que pudiera alistarse antes de que la tetera empezara a silbar así que simplemente regresó a su cuarto una vez más, tomó la ropa que utilizaría aquel día. Como siempre, una falda negra tubo hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un par de botas con taco bajo. Dado que era lo que habitualmente prefería estando de civil. Así que se quitó las ropas para dormir y se vistió rápidamente antes de que se oyera el agudo chiflido desde la cocina. En el instante en que se terminó de colocar la última bota, efectivamente –y tal y como había calculado- el sonido se hizo oír anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Volviendo a caminar hasta la cocina, vertió el agua a través de un colador en una taza y se apoyó calmamente de espaldas contra la encimera. Taza en ambas manos.

Su casa era lejos de ser lo que desearía. Hawkeye prefería el orden, por supuesto; pero tal y como había sucedido cuando se había mudado a Central y desde que se había vuelto a mudar de regreso al Este no había tenido demasiado tiempo para acomodar todas sus cosas en los lugares correspondientes así que las cajas y pilas de papeles abundaban en los rincones más olvidados del modesto apartamento. Sin mencionar que los muebles no abundaban realmente tampoco, salvo los estrictamente necesarios como la cama, la mesa de noche, un armario, una mesa con dos sillas y una estufa para mantener el ambiente cálido en invierno. Tenía un teléfono sobre la mesa, exactamente ubicado que como lo había tenido en el apartamento en Central, y ahora un florero cilíndrico de cristal colocado sobre la encimera junto a la que se encontraba apoyada. Pero estaba vacío.

Dando un sorbo calmamente a su té, observó el objeto donde lo había dejado la noche anterior en completo silencio. Y Hayate, al ver la expresión pensativa de su ama soltó un pequeño sollozo, atrayendo su atención. Dejando la taza en la encimera se agachó a acariciarlo, expresión ligeramente resignada —Qué haré con él... —Hayate volvió a sollozar. Acariciándolo un instante más, finalmente se puso de pie y volvió a tomar la taza por la asidera. Llevándola a sus labios antes de dar un último sorbo y depositarla en el lavabo sin demasiados miramientos.

Regresando por última vez a la habitación, hizo la cama rápida y prolijamente, volvió a la cocina, lavó la taza y tomando la correa de su perro se acercó a éste. Percibiendo la emoción del animal en el instante en que se agachó para enganchar la correa en el collar. Tomando un bolso y colocando las llaves de su apartamento en el interior, finalmente abandonó el lugar. Sólo deteniéndose para cerrar bien la puerta con llave al salir antes de dirigirse directamente al mercado. Debía reabastecer su refrigerador después de todo y su día libre tendía a ser el único en que tenía la posibilidad de ponerse al día con las tareas concernientes a su casa. Porque Riza no se atrevería a llamarlo hogar de ninguna forma.

Caminando calmamente por la ciudad, con Hayate trotando alegremente a su lado de la correa, se permitió por un instante apreciar la tranquilidad de la ciudad a aquellas horas de la mañana, dado que al mediodía todo se tornaría bullicioso y la calma no podría ser recuperada fácilmente. Además, el mercado estaría menos atestado de gente a esa hora y por ende resultaría más fácil y práctico comprar lo que necesitaba. No que se tratara de demasiado, por otro lado, dado que se trataba únicamente de ella y como mucho algunas menudencias para alimentar a Hayate. Al final del día, sólo eran ellos dos, pero Riza no resentía tanto la idea como muchos creían. De hecho, y a aquellas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrada a su ordenado estilo de vida y consideraba que alguien más podría alterar la confortante rutina que solía seguir día a día. Aunque no rechazaba la idea opuesta tampoco. Sólo... no se detenía demasiado a pensar en ello, no cuando ella misma había decidido resignar su confort y felicidad por el bien de las futuras generaciones.

Deteniéndose frente al primer puesto del mercado, observó con ojo crítico las plantas de lechuga presentadas y amontonadas las unas sobre las otras. Tomando una en particular, la giró, la examinó y finalmente pagó por ella. Agradeciendo a la vendedora y aferrando la bolsa de papel madera con su brazo izquierdo. Para luego pasar al siguiente puesto y comprar dos largas varillas de pan, por las cuales evidentemente pagó y también colocó en el interior de la bolsa. Las puntas de éstas sobresaliendo por la apertura. Hayate, a su lado, continuaba caminando tranquilamente y siguiendo el paso de su ama. Deteniéndose aquí y allá cuando ella lo hacía. Pasando al siguiente puesto, continuó así el resto del día, y parte de la tarde también. Siempre era lo mismo, de todas formas. Cuando por fin tenía un día libre siempre terminaba pasándolo en el mercado comprando la comida. De hecho, así había sido cuando se había topado con la armadura que una vez había sido Barry the Chopper. Simplemente había perdido la noción del tiempo realizando las compras y se había anochecido antes de que pudiera regresar a su casa. No que la idea la preocupara demasiado. Ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro y siempre se aseguraba de ir armada allí a dónde fuera.

Extendiendo la mano, tomó una naranja de tonalidad brillante y la observó detenidamente. Girando su muñeca para examinar todos los lados de la fruta esférica. A su lado, aunque de pie un poco más atrás, alguien extendió una mano y tomó otra de las mismas naranjas. La cual arrojó hacia arriba y volvió a atrapar en el interior de su palma —¿Así que esto es lo que hace en su día libre, teniente? —Hayate soltó un ladrido y Riza se volteó a enfrentar a su interlocutor. Su expresión neutra al comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de su superior, quien debería estar trabajando en vez de estar retozando por la ciudad y probablemente intentando cortejar a alguna que otra mujer que se cruzara por su camino.

—Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí? —lo cuestionó con reserva, anticipando su probable respuesta al asunto.

Pero él simplemente pretendió no haber oído la pregunta —No parece algo interesante para hacer, ¿no cree?

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Ella no cuestionaba sus actividades fuera del trabajo y lo que optara por hacer en su tiempo libre, aunque él lo anunciaba cada vez que llegaba a la oficina de una forma u otra, y suponía que ella merecía la misma cortesía de parte de él —No veo cómo eso podría preocuparlo a usted, señor. Por otro lado, la comida es esencial para la supervivencia.

Roy volvió a poner la naranja en su lugar, sonriendo arrogantemente —Tiene razón, teniente. No es asunto mío. Aún así, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué hacía en su tiempo libre.

Ella se acomodó la bolsa de madera contra la cadera y continuó caminando, dejando también la naranja en su lugar, y pasando al siguiente puesto —Espero que esto haya aclarado sus dudas entonces, Coronel —replicó, mordazmente. Tomando una manzana y examinándola de la misma forma que había hecho con la naranja. Aún cuando no se volteó a ver, sabía que Roy continuaba caminando a su lado con una característica soberbia sonrisa.

—Algo así —concedió, asintiendo presuntuosamente.

Riza soltó un calmo suspiro y continuó caminando —Coronel, ¿no debería estar trabajando?

—¿Me está echando, teniente? —sonrió. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Sólo preguntaba... —replicó, pasando al siguiente puesto y aferrando la bolsa cuidadosamente y balanceándola contra su cadera. Las dos varillas de pan asomando por encima. Hayate, a su lado, continuaba moviéndose junto a ambos alegremente y meneando la cola.

Roy asintió —Hoy tocaba inspección del departamento de armas de fuego de la ciudad —colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos—. Dejé a Havoc a cargo de todo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Estaba segura que el día anterior no había habido ninguna "inspección al departamento de armas de fuego de la ciudad" en los papeles que habían recibido. De hecho, lo sabía perfectamente porque había sido ella quien los había recibido y revisado antes de dárselos a él —No recuerdo nada de eso, Coronel —señaló deliberadamente. Si, probablemente estaba tonteando alrededor de la ciudad e intentando cortejar a alguna mujer y conseguir una cita. O simplemente había eludido sus obligaciones burocráticas, como siempre.

El hombre a su lado volvió a hacer una expresión dramática —Me ofende, teniente. No todas mis actividades pasan directamente por sus manos.

Riza seriamente dudaba que la misteriosa y espontánea y ridículamente aleatoria "inspección al departamento de armas de fuego de la ciudad" hubiera sido entregada a él sin que ella la recibiera primero —De hecho, señor, lo hacen.

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Bien. Se lo concedo, teniente. Tiene buena memoria.

Ella negó con la cabeza calmamente y continuó caminando, sin decirle que ése no era el punto o que resultaba simplemente abusivo de su parte el haber dejado a sus subordinados a cargo de todo pero estaba acostumbrada, de todas formas. Y de todos modos, hoy era su día libre y no recaía en su responsabilidad lidiar con su superior y sus mañas y resentimientos contra el papeleo tampoco. Así que simplemente siguió caminando. Hayate trotando a su lado. Roy caminando a su otro lado.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que se encuentre aquí, Coronel? —replicó finalmente, directo al grano. Así era ella, de todas formas y él lo entendería perfectamente a aquellas alturas.

Roy soltó un suspiro de resignación —Ah... Nada de tonterías y vueltas, ¿verdad Hawkeye?

Ella negó a duras penas con la cabeza —No, señor. Además asumí que debería regresar pronto —musitó, observando la luz del sol empezando a desvanecerse lenta, muy lentamente.

Él sonrió y continuó a su lado —De hecho —aclaró él—, ésta es mi última parada antes de ir a casa.

—¿Y cual sería esa parada, Coronel? —lo cuestionó, observándolo de reojo. La comisura del labio de él se curvó arrogantemente.

—Acabo de hacerla, teniente.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente y por varios minutos continuaron caminando en silencio a lo largo de todo el mercado, deteniéndose unas pocas veces para que ella comprara alguna que otra cosa antes de continuar caminando juntos en igual tranquilidad. No necesitaban demasiadas palabras, después de todo. No realmente y nunca las habían necesitado tampoco. La mera presencia del otro era lo suficientemente confortante como para sabotear el instante con charla trivial pero sabía que tarde o temprano él rompería con eso. Siempre lo hacía.

—Siempre pensé que invertía su tiempo libre en seducir asesinos seriales en cuerpos de armadura, teniente —sonrió, observando al cielo con ambas manos en los bolsillos—. Aunque nunca pensé realmente que fueran su tipo —ella frunció el entrecejo pero él continuó, entretenido—. ¿Ningún Barry the Chopper hoy?

—No, Coronel. Pero si encuentro uno me aseguraré de avisarle para que pueda reaccionar desproporcionadamente —replicó, taxativa y mordazmente. Recordando la reacción de su superior, y su expresión amenazante, cuando había acudido al llamado de ella tras haberse topado con Barry The Chopper durante la noche en su día libre. _Hágase a un lado, teniente. El poder de la flama será terrible esta noche. _El que torció el gesto ésta vez fue él.

—No veo cómo mi reacción fue desproporcionada, teniente —respondió ligeramente malhumorado—. Sinceramente cuando me llamó y dijo haber encontrado algo "raro" no esperé encontrarme con la vista de una armadura que supuestamente era un _asesino serial_ —puntuó particularmente las palabras— tiempo atrás ejecutado propasándose con mi subordinada.

Riza volvió a lucir ligeramente severa —No recuerdo que Barry The Chopper se haya propasado conmigo tampoco, Coronel. Además, tenía la situación perfectamente bajo control y no era necesario que amenazara con reducirlo a cenizas.

Roy no estaba de acuerdo —Siendo discernir, teniente. Un asesino serial sin cuerpo estaba abrazándola de forma inapropiada por la cintura. Eso a mi parecer no es estar en control de la situación.

—Si no descuartizó a nadie, _Coronel_ —acentuó severamente—; entonces creo poder decir que estaba todo controlado.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos —Pudo haberte descuartizado a ti —señaló. Su subordinada podía ser en ocasiones ligeramente terca pero él también podía serlo cuando creía tener un punto. Y ésta vez lo tenía, así ella dijera que no. Después de todo, Hawkeye siempre menospreciaba su seguridad y bienestar por el de los demás.

—Las probabilidades de que lo hiciera eran prácticamente nulas —contestó, ambos comenzando a dejar atrás el mercado poco a poco.

—Porque estaba encaprichado con usted, teniente.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —No me consta, Coronel. Además, no me dijo qué hace aquí, señor. Estoy segura que no vino hasta aquí sólo para tomarse la molestia de indagarme sobre mi relación con Barry the Chopper o cualquier otro potencial asesino serial en armadura que pueda encontrarme —replicó escépticamente.

—Cuando lo dice de esa forma, lo hace sonar estúpido —bufó—. No veo cómo preocuparme por mi subordinada y velar por su seguridad sea estúpido. Por otro lado, no. No vine a interrogarla sobre su vida privada, teniente. Resulta que éste camino queda de paso a mi casa y supuse que se encontraría aquí con Black Hayate.

Al oír su nombre, la oreja del pequeño can negro se agitó y se volvió alegremente al moreno. El cual se acuclilló y acarició amistosamente con su ancha palma desnuda la cabeza del can, el cual movió al cola en respuesta. Riza observó con expresión serena al hombre interactuar con el pequeño animal —Cuento contigo para que veles por mi subordinada en mi ausencia —sonrió y Hayate ladró en respuesta. Riza se cruzó de brazos, manos en el codo del brazo opuesto.

—¿Entonces vino a visitar a Black Hayate, Coronel? —insistió, aún más escépticamente que antes. Seguramente el tono mordaz no pasaría desapercibido a sus oídos. Roy se enderezó y se sacudió los pantalones con ambas manos.

—No realmente, teniente. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede disfrutar la compañía de una mujer sin tener motivos ulteriores? —dijo con una sonrisa, a riesgo de que ella pudiera catalogar su comentario como impropio, y sabía que probablemente lo haría.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, replicó —No cuando ese hombre es usted, Coronel.

Él torció el gesto una vez más —Resiento ese comentario, teniente. No es cierto que flirteo con cualquier mujer que se cruce delante de mí, a pesar de que Havoc se empeñe en decir que sí.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No me refería necesariamente a eso, señor. Por otro lado, sería inapropiado si lo hiciera.

_Ah... Por supuesto... _Pensó. Su teniente era estricta y evidentemente se guiaba por el libro también. Por las reglas, y de hecho Roy podría jurar –y pondría sus manos en el fuego por ello- que conocía el reglamento militar de memoria. Y aún así ella era más que el perfecto soldado que todos creían de ella. Mucho más. Y él lo sabía. Ella había estado dispuesta a desertar la milicia, realizar un golpe de estado, arriesgarse a ser acusada de traición y ejecutada y a hipotecar su futuro entero sólo porque creía en él y en su ambición y si pudiera presentarle un trato suficientemente conveniente, Mustang estaba seguro que ella estaría dispuesta a romper las reglas otra vez.

La voz de ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones recientes —Black Hayate, no —la oyó decir estrictamente y bajando la cabeza se sorprendió de ver al mediano Shiba Inu blanco y negro tironeando inusualmente de su correa e intentando desviarse en determinada dirección. Era extraño, porque Hawkeye se había asegurado de entrenarlo para que fuera obediente y habitualmente lo era, salvo en las pocas ocasiones en que parecía disfrutar saltar sobre Acero y arrojarlo de espaldas al suelo. Roy encontraba esos particulares momentos muy entretenidos. La vista del gran y arrogante alquimista de Acero tumbado sobre su espalda por un pequeño perro era una visión impagable. Aunque ahora Acero no era más que una persona común sin alquimia alguna y el pensamiento le quitaba algo de humor a la escena en su cabeza.

Clavando sus ojos negros en el can, lo observó tironear apasionadamente en la dirección que quería ir —Ah... parece que heredó la determinación y terquedad de su ama —bromeó.

Riza intentó contener la correa y frunció el entrecejo —No veo el asunto gracioso, Coronel. Lleva días haciendo esto.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos —¿Y por qué no le afloja algo la correa y lo deja hacer por una vez lo que quiere, teniente?

Ella continuó intentando tranquilizar al pequeño perro que ahora se encontraba en dos patas tirando del agarre insistentemente —¿Habla de usted Coronel o de Black Hayate? —replicó agudamente. Y él admitió para sí que debería haber visto venir ese comentario de parte de ella. No lo hizo, por otro lado. Así que lo ignoró. Ya había demasiadas analogías con perro, perro de los militares y otros centenares de cosas más por el estilo que ella podría usar en su contra para además estar dándole él mismo pie para que las dijera.

—Del perro evidentemente, teniente —masculló, tomando la mano de ella con la suya y retirando de alrededor de su muñeca la correa del can, dejándola ligeramente perpleja por la súbita acción. Al notar esto, Roy dejó caer la mano de la rubia apresuradamente—. Hagamos las cosas a mi manera por una vez, ¿quiere? —y sin decir más comenzó a permitirle al perro guiarlo por las calles. Riza lo siguió unos pasos más atrás, como era su costumbre, demasiado concentrada en el breve gesto de él como para reprocharle su conducta y el hecho de que le había arrebatado a su propio perro y estaba concediéndole permisos que ella no le daba ni daría.

Cuando lo vio detenerse, se detuvo junto a él. Roy se volteó y volvió a entregarle la correa en la mano. Una arrogante sonrisa en su aniñado y contradictoriamente masculino rostro —Listo, teniente —anunció—. Misterio resuelto.

Desviando la mirada a un lado con el ceño fruncido, en vez de continuar mirándolo a él fijamente, observó a su perro. El cual se paseaba inquietamente de un lado al otro de una reja moviendo la cola e intentando introducir su hocico entre los barrotes de la verja mientras que del otro lado un Shiba Inu completamente blanco –y aparentemente hembra- hacía lo mismo. Ambos perros moviendo entusiastamente la cola —Al parecer, teniente, su perro está enamorado.

Riza se cruzó de brazos, observando a ambos canes intentar interactuar a través de la reja —Sin ánimos de ofender, Coronel. Los perros no se enamoran. Copulan y se reproducen —respondió de forma fáctica.

La sonrisa arrogante se extendió aún más sobre su rostro —Ah... Toda una romántica, ¿verdad Hawkeye? —musitó entretenido, observando a su estoica teniente.

La rubia únicamente negó con calma su cabeza de un lado al otro, su larga cabellera suelta meciéndose de lado a lado —Sólo establecía un hecho, Coronel.

Pero él aún parecía completamente entretenido por toda la situación, aún cuando ella no lo hacía en absoluto. De todas formas, Roy habitualmente solía encontrar ciertas situaciones entretenidas que ella definitivamente no veía de la misma forma. Como despistar al Cuartel de Central manipulando radios, que él había convertido parcialmente en un juego. Por otro lado, no le sorprendía del todo el carácter infantil de su personalidad –que salía a relucir también cuando discutía con Edward-kun a pesar de que él era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal-, no tras conocerlo por tanto tiempo de su vida —Por supuesto —concedió—. ¿Y? ¿Qué dice teniente? ¿Le permitirá un poco de diversión?

—No, Coronel. No creo que el dueño de la perra vaya a estar complacido si Hayate se aparea con su mascota —sentenció, tironeando de la correa e intentando separar al Shiba Inu blanco y negro de la hembra blanca que se encontraba al otro lado de la reja.

—La perra no parece oponerse tanto, por otro lado —musitó.

Riza finalmente logró atraer a Hayate a su lado, su expresión seria —Eso es porque probablemente esté en celo, señor.

Roy se acuclilló frente al perro de su teniente y acarició su cabeza a modo amistoso una vez más —Lo siento. Tienes un ama estricta. Mejor suerte la próxima vez —y se enderezó una vez más. Ambos continuaron caminando, ésta vez en la dirección en que se encontraba el apartamento de ella.

—Por cierto, teniente. ¿Llenó el florero que le di? —sonrió, observándola de reojo. Riza continuó avanzando a su lado con expresión neutra.

—No, Coronel. Desgraciadamente ningún asesino serial con cuerpo de armadura me otorgó flores hoy con que llenarlo —replicó mordazmente una vez más. Y Roy dejó caer la cabeza rendido. Por supuesto, su teniente se lo continuaría recordando y suponía que era su culpa por haber sacado el tema a colación en primer lugar.

Exhalando, se decidió a vociferar lo que había tenido intención de decir desde el inicio de todo aquello. Después de todo, el edificio donde vivía ella estaba ya cerca —Hablé con Gracia —comentó, intentando sonar casual.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos también, volteándose a verlo. Su superior tenía ahora la mandíbula tensa y los labios presionado finamente en una línea y sus ojos emanaban una cierta seriedad que reconocía perfectamente y que indicaba probablemente que había más de aquello que sólo una conversación casual y sin propósito. Después de todo, Riza era la única a la que le había permitido mantenerse cerca y al tanto en lo referente al asunto del asesinato de Hughes. Permitiéndole, inclusive, verlo llorar en el funeral de su amigo cuando ya no quedaba nadie frente a la tumba salvo ella y él y la roca con el nombre grabado. Por esa razón, era también la única que estaba al tanto de que eventualmente Roy pasaba por la casa de la viuda esposa e hija de su fallecido amigo en sus ocasionales viajes a Central para cerciorarse de que ambas estuvieran bien y no necesitaran nada e incluso le había entregado a Gracia una tarjeta suya –similar a como había hecho con ella misma cuando su padre había muerto- para que lo buscaran a él en caso de necesitar algo. Y Riza estaba al tanto de que recientemente había hecho un viaje a la ciudad, evidentemente.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en la memoria de su amigo, o esa era la racionalización que Riza sabía tenía él para el asunto y en cierta forma podía entenderlo. Hughes había sido una persona importante para él, a pesar de que Roy siempre se había quejado de sus costumbres de curiosear y entrometerse, y una de las pocas personas que lo había apoyado desde el inicio. Desde la guerra y desde Ishbal. Hughes y ella habían sido los únicos en saber de primera mano su ambición de alcanzar la cima, antes que el resto. Antes que cualquier otro. Por esa razón, podía entenderlo. Aún así, sabía que las visitas de Roy tendían a ser breves –muchas veces ni siquiera aceptaba entrar- dado que no terminaba de conciliar la idea y no sabía qué decirle a una mujer que lo había lo perdido todo y había quedado sola con una pequeña niña de ahora cuatro años. Pero Gracia era fuerte, y optimista, y había aceptado el asunto de buen talante a pesar de todo. A pesar de que había perdido al hombre que había amado. A pesar de que había perdido una gran parte de su vida.

—¿Sucedió algo malo con alguna de las dos, Coronel? —lo cuestionó, notando de reojo su mano ahora cerrada tensamente en un puño. El asunto con Hughes, a pesar de todo y de los meses transcurridos desde el día prometido continuaba siendo un tema delicado para su superior. Riza lo sabía.

Pero él negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, desechando la posibilidad —No, nada de eso. Teniente. Ambas parecen estar perfectamente en buen estado.

—Eso es positivo, ¿no es así? —musitó, volviendo sus ojos color vino hacia el frente.

Roy asintió —Si, si. Por supuesto. No es eso a lo que me refería...

—No creo entenderlo, Coronel —admitió finalmente. Deteniéndose frente a un gran edificio lleno de apartamentos. Roy también se detuvo, su expresión seria.

—Eso es porque no estoy siendo claro, teniente —aceptó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Gracia, a modo de agradecimiento por todo, me invitó a cenar y me preguntaba si usted podría venir conmigo, teniente.

Riza lo observó perpleja y con semblante neutro por un instante —¿Estará bien que vaya yo también, Coronel? —preguntó cautamente.

Por supuesto, no era ideal, no era apropiado tampoco suponía pero Hawkeye resultaba y siempre había resultado su única constante frente a todo. Su mera presencia había servido siempre como un recordatorio de quien era y cuáles eran sus objetivos y hacia adónde se dirigía. Así como también un recordatorio crudo de su pasado y de lo que había debido hacer para llegar a dónde estaba. Si, Hawkeye era una especie de cable a tierra para él y lo mantenía constantemente centrado. Aún más, era la persona que más tiempo había permanecido a su lado a lo largo de toda su vida y no había un aspecto de su personalidad que ella desconociera y viceversa. Ella había visto lo peor de él y lo mejor y lo había visto de joven e ingenuo y lo había visto matar sus ideales y convertirse en el hombre que era ahora. Lo había visto todo de él y con él, en Ishbal, y ella era la razón por la que él era el alquimista de la flama ahora y la razón por la que la espalda de ella estaba quemada y otros cientos de cosas que hacían a los cabos atados de su inusual relación y por esa razón la prefería a su lado. Como siempre. Dándole seguridad y proporcionándole calma y sensatez.

Roy asintió —Gracia no tiene inconvenientes, de hecho pareció complacida. Es una mujer hospitalaria, tal y como era Hughes. Puedo ver por qué la eligió. El idiota prácticamente arrastraba a la gente y la obligaba a quedarse en su casa, como a los hermanos Elric y a la amiga de la infancia de éstos.

Riza asintió también, recordando con expresión algo más suave las situaciones que él estaba señalando. Hughes realmente había disfrutado de tener visitas en su casa constantemente –quizá porque de esa forma tenía a quien alardear sobre su hija- e imaginaba que Gracia no podía ser de otra manera tampoco. No podía decir que la conocía demasiado, porque no lo hacía, salvo las veces en que había estado presente cuando su superior había interactuado con ella y aún entonces había podido discernir que se trataba de una mujer bondadosa y de gran corazón. Completamente dedicada a su esposo –cuando éste había estado con vida- y al pequeño fruto de su matrimonio y orgullo del General de Brigada Hughes.

—Si eso desea, Coronel...

—Lo hago, teniente —aseguró seriamente—. Preferiría no tener que asistir por mi cuenta y apreciaría su presencia allí también —hasta que su expresión se tornó en una sonrisa arrogante de lado—. Prometo hacer mi papeleo diligentemente por una semana a cambio.

Riza se cruzó de brazos, aún sosteniendo contra sí la bolsa con la comida y la correa de Hayate enroscada en una de las muñecas, el cual alternaba la vista entre su ama y el Coronel con la lengua afuera y meneando la cola alegremente —Eso es soborno, Coronel...

Él sonrió encantadoramente —Prefiero el designio "incentivo", teniente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No funcionará conmigo, señor.

—Y es por su ética intachable que la designé como mi asistente —replicó rápidamente, intentando salvaguardar su orgullo y la situación en general. Si la hacía enfadar era probable que no consiguiera lo que deseaba y Roy Mustang estaba demasiado acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba como para no hacerlo ésta vez. Aunque con ella, rara vez lograba salirse con la suya.

—Además, no debería prometérmelo, Coronel. Es su trabajo, después de todo. Debería hacerlo sin que yo tuviera que recordárselo —lo reprendió.

Él asintió —Tomaré nota de ello, teniente —dándole la razón y rápidamente volviéndose al tema de la cena en la casa de Gracia Hughes—. ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me acompañarás?

Sonriendo calmamente, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a uno de los lados. Hasta el infierno, había dicho —¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo?


	6. De flores y ambiciones y razones

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno. **

6/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y para ser breve, quisiera simplemente agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y haber leído hasta aquí (y ojalá sigan leyendo, si no los aburro...). Pero, más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que aún cuando podrían no haberlo hecho, me hicieron y me hacen llegar su opinión mediante reviews, lo cual me da muchos ánimos. Y realmente quiero mejorar, para algún día poder escribir mejor, así que se los agradezco de todo corazón. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X** y **anónimo/a**.Y espero no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan y corregirme. Ojalá este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>VI<p>

"De flores y ambiciones y razones"

* * *

><p>Giró con calma el grifo, dedos largos enroscados alrededor de la llave, hasta cerrarla firmemente y cesar la lluvia por completo. Sintiendo las últimas gotas arrancarse de la ducha y morir contra su coronilla, y una última partícula de agua rodando por la curva de su nariz hasta dejarse caer de la punta y terminar entre sus labios. Tomó una toalla blanca, la enroscó firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo y dio un paso afuera. Las yemas de los dedos de sus pies entrando en contacto con el frío suelo del baño y encogiéndose suavemente. Su cabello dorado y largo adhiriéndose a su nuca, hombros y espalda, cubriendo el comienzo del tatuaje que llevaba allí demasiados años para contar. No lo hizo y no lo haría tampoco, no tenía mucho sentido ya hacer hincapié en cosas con las que en cierta forma había hecho las pases. Y su tatuaje de alquimia y las quemaduras de su espalda, por importunas que fueran en ocasiones, era una de esas cosas. Nadie podría robarle los secretos de la alquimia de su padre ya, de todas formas.<p>

Por lo que caminando aún descalza hasta la habitación, goteando ligeramente, se detuvo frente a la cama y observó la muda de ropa que ya había dejado preparada antes de ingresar a la ducha. Era el mismo atuendo cotidiano y civil en ella, incluso similar al que se había puesto aquel mismo día para realizar las compras, sólo que el color de la falda era esta vez marrón y la camisa de un pálido color crema casi blanco. Debajo, una remera ceñida de un color similar a la falda para evitar que cualquier cosa se transparentara a través de la tela de la camisa. La camisa cumpliendo la función de cubrir y ocultar completamente su espalda.

Tomando otra toalla más pequeña entre sus manos, comenzó a frotar suavemente su largo cabello en un intento de escurrirle todo el agua de las hebras doradas. Finalmente conformándose con enroscarse la tela alrededor de la cabellera para poder comenzar a vestirse. No tenía demasiado tiempo suponía, dado que el viaje a Central en tren (por corto que fuera) requería tiempo, y encontraba inaceptable el llegar tarde aún cuando se tratara de una visita casual. Era descortés, y Riza odiaba llegar tarde así se tratara del trabajo o algo de la naturaleza del evento al que asistiría. Por otro lado, podía imaginar cómo se vería si llegaba en compañía de su superior a la casa de la esposa del fallecido teniente coronel Hughes para cenar pero la idea de llegar por su cuenta le resultaba aún peor así que simplemente había accedido –en contra de su mejor juicio- a ser guiada por él a la residencia Hughes. No era algo que hubiera elegido hacer por voluntad propia, habitualmente eludía con arduo esmero el mezclar los asuntos de carácter privado y personal con lo profesional, pero su superior realmente parecía haber pensado a fondo el asunto y, más aún, parecía realmente requerir su presencia allí. Así que ella, como siempre, había acatado –aún con sus reservas-; dado que llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquello como para dudar seguirlo ahora.

Bajando la mirada, introdujo cuidadosamente el último botón que llegaba hasta debajo de sus pechos en el ojal y se acomodó ambas mangas, asegurándose que la remera bajo la camisa cubriera sus pechos adecuadamente. Tras cerciorarse que su apariencia fuera apropiada, se colocó las botas y se marchó a la cocina. Observando la bolsa de comida sobre la encimera donde la había dejado tras llegar. Dando un par de pasos, quedó frente al refrigerador y abrió su puerta. Inclinándose para comenzar a distribuir las cosas compradas aquella tarde en los distintos estantes. Hayate de pie a su lado y meneando su cola de lado a lado alegremente. Observando con la lengua afuera la comida que su ama estaba acomodando. Una expresión calma atravesó sus facciones tras ver al pequeño can allí a su lado.

Sin embargo, su atención fue retirada de éste cuando la puerta sonó con un par de golpes y Black Hayate se apresuró a la puerta, ladrando todo el camino de la pequeña cocina y el corto pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. Sus ladridos haciéndose más fuertes una vez que se detuvo tras la puerta. Aferrando el arma que llevaba escondida, como siempre, en la pierna bajo la falda, lo siguió. Suponía que podía ser considerado un exceso pero su deber ante todo era cubrir su espalda y mientras ella estuviera a su lado y en su presencia se aseguraría que nada le sucediera estando ella a cargo de su seguridad. Se aseguraría que nada _volviera _a sucederle dado que aunque él refutara vehementemente su culpa en el asunto Riza sabía que había sido su fallo y debilidad la que había resultado en él abriendo la puerta y perdiendo la vista. Perdiendo sus ojos, y el futuro que había soñado ver y por el que tan duramente había trabajado. De haber sido eficiente, King Bradley nunca habría atravesado sus manos con sus espadas y jamás lo habría forzado a abrir la puerta. De hecho, Wrath había aprovechado una apertura para atacar a su superior y esa apertura se la había provisto él mismo al preocuparse por ella y por distraerse entregándole su cuerpo herido a Darius.

Se había volteado, un segundo, sujetándola a ella con una mano por el hombro derecho y otra en su espalda; entregándola bajo el cuidado de la quimera. Había dicho: _Por favor, cuida a la teniente en mi lugar._ Y se había volteado, pero había sido tarde entonces. Bradley se había vuelto a aprovechar del vínculo que los unía y había atacado al verlo darse vuelta. Sus espadas atravesando la carne de sus dos palmas, clavándolo al suelo. Al centro del círculo de transmutación que le había robado la visión del futuro. Por culpa de su negligencia.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta. Sus ojos caoba clavándose inconscientemente en los negros de él. Esperando, de alguna forma, una confirmación de que la reconocían. De que podían verla. De que habían recuperado su luz. Lo habían hecho. Roy sonrió —Buenas noches, teniente.

Ella asintió, aliviada —Buenas noches, coronel —y él reconoció la expresión al instante. Por un segundo, temió que Pride hubiera recuperado la memoria de su existencia anterior y hubiera regresado por ella. Su semblante se tornó serio —¿Sucede algo? —la cuestionó, dando un paso al interior del apartamento y escaneando los alrededores en busca de algo. ¿Qué? No tenía idea pero algo había inquietado a su teniente y pocas cosas lograban realmente hacerlo.

Riza sonrió calmamente, mano aún en la puerta abierta, y negó con la cabeza —No sucede nada, coronel —cerrándola lentamente tras de él. El moreno se volteó a verla. Su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Estás segura?

Una vez más, volvió a asentir secamente con la cabeza —Así es. No ocurre nada —recordándose entonces de su lugar—. Oh. Lo siento —exclamó, alzando la mano derecha a su frente lista para saludar—. Riza Hawkeye repor...

Pero él la detuvo tomándole suavemente la muñeca y deteniendo el gesto a mitad de camino —Descanse, teniente. No es necesario, no estamos de servicio.

Asintiendo una vez más, suavizó sus dedos, curvándolos ligeramente hacia la palma de su mano —Si, coronel.

Era irónico, realmente. La forma en que se negaban el usar sus nombres propios, como si fuera la admisión de un secreto hacerlo –y quizá lo fuera-, y continuaban llamándose por sus rangos aún fuera de los cuarteles sólo porque éstos habían venido a llenar el vacío que sus nombres y la intimidad de la designación había dejado. Eran reemplazos, y era efectivo y seguro. Y era, de todas formas, como llamarla por su nombre y por alguna razón él lograba hacer sonar la palabra "teniente" como si le fuera familiar, la dejaba rodar por su lengua como si la estuviera llamando por su nombre y la intimidad que ella daba a su rango –como si estuviera pronunciando las tres letras- era exactamente igual y sabía que él la percibía también. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo, después de todo. Y en ocasiones alternaban entre la formalidad y la formalidad también como si nada importara realmente. Y suponía que no lo hacía. Ésos eran ellos y funcionaba.

Seguro, él la había llamado una vez por su nombre –cuando su padre se había desmoronado y fallecido- pero eso había sido demasiado tiempo atrás y Riza no anhelaba volver a aquel entonces tampoco. No cuando habían avanzado tanto. No cuando su ambición finalmente estaba tan cerca de sus manos. Alzando la mirada, clavó sus ojos caoba en la mano de él que aún mantenía sujetada su muñeca. Buscando la cicatriz que la espalda de Wrath había dejado. Roy lo notó y la soltó inmediatamente, dejando colgar su mano junto a su cuerpo —No hagas eso —sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando ella. Podía ver la culpa nadar en sus orbes del color del vino y no podía soportar la idea de que le había dado otra cosa de la que arrepentirse. Como en Ishbal. Los arrepentimientos eran demasiados.

Riza asintió —Si, coronel. Lo lamento —replicó, bordeándolo con expresión neutra y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Él la siguió con la mirada—. Estaré en exactamente cinco minutos así que si lo desea, póngase cómodo.

—Esperaré —concedió, asintiendo. De todas formas había comprado los boletos del tren (de ida y vuelta) con anticipación y el tiempo de viaje no era demasiado por la simple razón de que los mejores ferrocarriles estaban siempre destinados a la conexión con Central (algo que revería cuando se convirtiera en Fuhrer, sin duda alguna). Y tras verla desaparecer se giró y observó el pequeño y modesto apartamento de su teniente. Comprobando que, tal y como había esperado, todo estaba en completo orden y perfectamente limpio, prolijo y ordenado. Salvo las cajas en los rincones que suponía no había debido acomodar ni desempacar desde que habían regresado allí. Caminando hasta la mesa, se dejó caer en una de las sillas cruzándose de piernas de forma que la pantorrilla de su pierna derecha quedara sobre la rodilla de la izquierda. Hayate trotando hasta quedar junto a él y sentarse también, en el suelo. Roy dejó pender su mano y distraídamente comenzó a acariciar al pequeño can tras la oreja. Notando, con una sonrisa, el florero de vidrio sobre una de las encimeras.

Probablemente podría haber traído unas flores, y lo había considerado seriamente, pero sospechaba que el gesto sólo habría alterado más a su teniente que otra cosa. Aumentando la distancia segura que solía mantener con él tras un semblante estoico y un innecesario y excesivo formalismo, y eso era el último resultado que buscaba alcanzar. De hecho, imaginaba que la acción no la habría complacido en absoluto y habría terminado llamándolo inapropiado por siquiera osarse a hacerlo. Seguro, su teniente era una mujer –y él estaba perfectamente al tanto del hecho- y como tal probablemente apreciaría unas flores pero de alguna forma u otra simplemente no le había parecido apropiado para ella. Muy cliché, quizá; muy barato y el mismo recurso que usaba para todas sus citas y no era ese el mensaje que quería transmitir sin duda alguna. Así que simplemente lo había tachado por descarte. Con su teniente era mejor pecar en el lado de la caución, y esquivar una bala, que actuar impetuosamente como solía hacerlo en ocasiones. De hecho, lo único que había recibido por actuar por impulso –y, por ejemplo, apresurarse a luchar bajo la _lluvia _con un Ishbalita que deseaba hacer estallar su rostro en mil pedazos- había sido un tropezón y ella llamándolo inútil o idiota por no saber mantenerse al margen y dejarla a ella actuar cuando era necesario.

Ladeando la cabeza en la dirección de Black Hayate, observó al perro entrecerrar los ojos placenteramente frente al estímulo de la punta de sus dedos rascando detrás de su oreja. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro —Eres más fácil de complacer que tu ama, ¿verdad? —musitó. Y Hayate sólo ladeó la cabeza más cómodamente, dándole a entender que tal era el caso. Moviendo impacientemente el pie que se encontraba en el aire, sobre la rodilla de la pierna opuesta, observó el reloj. No era tarde, para su sorpresa, e incluso aún no habían pasado los cinco minutos que ella había aseverado que tardaría y Roy sospechaba que Riza cumpliría diligentemente con el tiempo estipulado. Y, tal y como predijo, ella apareció un minuto después con su abrigo blanco ya puesto y sujetado con un cinto a la cintura. Él se puso de pie y aguardó a que alcanzara su flanco.

—Lamento la demora, coronel —dijo finalmente, tomando las llaves de su casa y dirigiéndose hacia la salida junto a él.

Roy negó con la cabeza —¿De qué habla, teniente? Su precisión fue exacta, como siempre —Riza sonrió sutilmente y abandonó la calidez del apartamento, seguido de él quien aguardó de pie tras ella hasta que cerrara con llave. Observando por un instante su nuca.

Volteándose, continuaron caminando. Ella junto a él, su hombro rozándose eventual y esporádicamente contra el suyo, y contra la voluntad conciente de Riza. Por otro lado, se percató entonces de que Roy llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás cuidadosamente, tal y como lo había llevado durante el funeral de Hughes. Su atuendo casual consistente meramente en un pantalón negro de vestir –y zapatos de igual color- un chaleco verde oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Encima de todo, un sobretodo negro y una bufanda larga color crema cayendo sobre ambos hombros. Sin embargo, la imagen de las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro continuaba asaltando su cabeza. Más aún considerando hacia a dónde se dirigían.

La voz masculina y profunda de él la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —Teniente, ¿qué piensa de las flores? —la pregunta arrojada de improviso al aire. Los ojos negros de él se posaron en ella de soslayo.

—¿Coronel? —lo cuestionó, no comprendiendo la pregunta.

La primavera estaba más cerca ahora, y aún con todo se trataba de una noche considerablemente fresca –no del todo fría- y oscura. Sin embargo, la larga fila de farolas de hierro negro fundido distribuidas a lo largo de la acera proporcionaban la suficiente luz para iluminar el camino. De hecho, la luz cálida y anaranjada atrapada en el interior de los faroles de cristal daba cierta ambientación calma y de tibieza al paisaje nocturno en la ciudad. Proyectando largas sombras e iluminando las grietas de los adoquines bajo sus pies. Ocasionalmente, alguien pasaba a su lado o caminando por la acera de enfrente. Pero la presencia de personas era considerablemente menor.

—Flores, teniente —repitió, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sintiendo sus guantes blancos de ignición guardados en el interior de cada uno. Era una precaución, pero una que tomaría sin siquiera dudarlo.

Riza soltó un suspiro y negó calmamente con la cabeza —¿Qué hizo, coronel?

Él se mostró ofendido —¿Por qué asume que cometí un error sólo porque regalo flores, teniente? ¿Acaso un hombre no puede regalarle flores a una mujer sin tener sus motivos cuestionados?

—Encuentro eso difícil, coronel; siendo usted —replicó. Después de todo, su fama de mujeriego –por exageradamente cosechada que fuera y lo era en cierto punto- no dejaba de tener una cierta porción real. Y había oído más de una vez –generalmente de la boca del teniente segundo Havoc- cómo su superior solía no volver a llamar a la mujer tras una _exitosa_ cita sino que enviaba flores a modo de consuelo. Personalmente, consideraba la táctica como un recurso bajo y cobarde, pero no era su lugar el opinar sobre la vida privada de su superior.

—Me ofende, teniente —respondió—. Y sinceramente creo que debería dejar de escuchar al teniente segundo Havoc cuando abre la boca. De mis subordinados podrá ser el más leal, y un excelente soldado, pero no es realmente el más listo y su suerte con las mujeres es más que prueba fehaciente de ello.

La lógica tenía cierto sentido, lo concedía —Eso parece.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Simplemente quería saber su opinión al respecto.

Riza pareció pensar al respecto un segundo, sus orbes avellanas fijas en el camino delante de ellos. En la acera que se extendía bajo sus pies —No tengo una opinión realmente formada, coronel. Pero supongo que están bien, si no se entregan como gesto genérico.

No pudo decir que la respuesta le sorprendiera, no realmente. Riza era una persona práctica y dudaba que en el día a día pensara demasiado al respecto de la temática. Sin embargo, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie e incluso se lo había dicho a Fuery una vez –cuando el joven sargento había aparecido con un cachorro de Shiba Inu que había rescatado en la calle y que ahora llevaba el nombre de Black Hayate-, que su teniente era una persona genuinamente amable a pesar del áspero exterior y de lucir inclusive cruel en ocasiones. Aunque admitía que la disciplina mediante balas del cachorro era algo excesiva de su parte, incluso para ella.

Asintió —Ah... Eso pensé —musitó. Ambos arribando a la estación de tren y tomando en tiempo justo el que los llevaría a Central, el cual partió unos minutos después de que ambos se acomodaran en un asiento. No estaba demasiado lleno, dada la hora (aunque no estaba vacío tampoco, por supuesto. Los trenes a Central rara vez lo estaban), y afortunadamente para ambos el viaje resultó calmo, rápido y sin sobresaltos.

Cuando descendieron en la estación de Central y salieron a la calle de la ciudad, por otro lado, él se detuvo a su lado ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella observó el gesto con la expresión en blanco —¿Coronel, qué hace? —lo cuestionó, voz cauta.

Él permaneció sin inmutarse, aún ofreciéndole el brazo —¿Qué parece teniente? Es una noche fría, después de todo.

Pero Riza simplemente negó secamente con la cabeza, su postura firme, a pesar de que él tenía un punto —Es inapropiado, coronel. Además, la gente pensará que estamos románticamente involucrados.

—¿Y? —ella lo miró con dureza, claramente manifestando su opinión al respecto—. No creí que fuera del tipo que le importasen ese tipo de cosas, teniente.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —No lo soy. Sin embargo, usted debería cuidarse más. Realizar comentarios descuidados e inapropiados sobre convertirse en Fuhrer abiertamente y esto no lo ayudará en su ascenso a la cima.

El moreno exhaló resignadamente —Sinceramente, teniente. No me importa. ¿Puede al menos aceptar el gesto de cortesía? Me hace ver como un idiota estando de ésta forma...

Pero Riza solo volvió a negar imperturbablemente con la cabeza —No, lo siento coronel. No lo haré —era lo mejor, de todas formas. Ella estaba velando por su reputación y el esfuerzo para llegar a alcanzar su ambición finalmente. Si... era para mejor... quizá si lo repetía lo suficiente en su cabeza comenzaría a tener sentido en algún momento. Ella creía en sus ideales, y eso era evidentemente más importante que todo lo demás.

—Bien —se resignó finalmente, retomando el camino con ella caminando a su lado. Lo había intentado al menos, nadie podría negárselo, y el que lo hubiera hecho sin recibir un disparo debía ser alguna especie de bonus. Suponía que si. No había esperado recibir otra respuesta de todas formas. Aunque sí había querido decir lo que había dicho cuando la había cuestionado sobre las consecuencias de las asunciones de los demás. Realmente no le incomodaba la idea de que alguien pudiera pensarlo, de todos modos. No, la idea no le perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

Volviendo a colocar ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminaron unos minutos más en completo silencio. Disfrutando ambos la mutua compañía y sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna, la cual mecía sutilmente las puntas doradas de la larga cabellera de Riza. De reojo, la observó con una arrogante sonrisa, ella se percató de esto y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección —¿Sucede algo, coronel?

Roy volvió la vista al frente y continuó sonriendo entretenidamente. Sus ojos negros fijos delante de ellos —En absoluto, teniente —alzó la mano y señaló con un dedo hacia delante—. Ya estamos aquí.

Riza asintió calmamente y dio los pasos restantes, junto con él, hasta quedar delante de la entrada —Eso parece —ambos se detuvieron.

Era un gran edificio, el más grande de la cuadra posiblemente, ubicado aproximadamente en el centro de ésta. Con una entrada a la mitad y dos columnas moldeadas a ambos lados de la puerta. La pared de la primera fila de ventanas, correspondiente a los apartamentos de planta baja, era de un color marrón y terminaba encima de éstas con una moldura a modo de cornisa antes de continuar hacia arriba con la pared coloreada de un tono beige y dos filas horizontales de ventanas con aproximadamente cinco cada una. Otra moldura a modo de cornisa, y otras tres filas horizontales de cinco ventanas cada una. Una moldura más y otra tanda de dos filas y luego la cornisa de la terraza. Donde se encontraba la entrada, hacia arriba, el edificio continuaba con grandes ventanales –uno por cada piso- con forma de trapecio hacia la calle.

De todas las ventanas de los pisos, se veían cálidas luces anaranjadas iluminando los apartamentos y encendiendo la noche, en coordinación con las farolas de hierro de la calle. Y a través de alguna que otra ventana se podía vislumbrar un grupo de personas cenando en familia. Todos reunidos, alegres, en torno a una única mesa. La escena la hizo sentirse ligeramente fuera de lugar. Después de todo, no recordaba haber compartido una escena así en mucho tiempo, si es que la había compartido alguna vez cuando su madre había estado con vida. No lo recordaba, y no podría asegurarlo tampoco. Todo lo que recordaba era la expresión consumida de su padre y sus ojos obsesionados con su investigación así como la forma en que había lucido como un cascarón vacío hasta el día de su muerte. Y esa era toda la familia que evocaba haber tenido. Un padre obsesionado con la alquimia, una casa desvencijada y una tumba olvidada en el cementerio del pueblo junto a la que después había enterrado a su padre también. Acto que había hecho con el hombre de pie junto a ella.

Con porte calmo ascendió los siete escalones de concreto hacia la entrada, junto a Roy, y luego los tramos de escalera de madera hasta el piso en que una vez había habitado Hughes y en el que ahora vivían su viuda y su pequeña hija. De reojo, observó a su superior detenerse con el puño cerrado en el aire a centímetros de la puerta. En raras ocasiones lo había visto vacilar de esa forma antes de realizar una acción tan trivial como golpear una puerta. Suponía que no sería fácil para él, por otro lado, visitar la casa de su amigo sabiendo que éste no se encontraría en el interior y nunca lo haría. Riza, aguardando inmóvil, observó el lugar. Pisos de parqué y la gran ventana que había vislumbrado desde afuera y que daba hacia la calle. Roy, a su lado, golpeó finalmente con el dorso del puño, con los nudillos, y se volvió a ella seriamente —Aprecio que haya venido conmigo, teniente.

Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente —Como si fuera a no hacerlo a éstas alturas, coronel.

Llevándose una mano al cabello, sonrió de lado también —Eso parece —perfilando su vista al frente en el instante en que se abrió la puerta de golpe. La pequeña complexión de una niña extendida para alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta apareciendo delante de ambos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron por un segundo, y Riza estuvo segura de notar un cierto dejo de nostalgia, tristeza y decepción al verlos a ellos pero éste rápidamente desapareció, dejando lugar a una pequeña e infantil sonrisa.

Elicia viró la cabeza, aún prácticamente colgada de la perilla, hacia el interior del apartamento una vez más. Su cabello rubio oscuro sujetado como siempre en dos colitas y llevaba en su pequeña complexión un vestidito blanco con un ligero volado rosa abajo y sobre sus menudos hombros una chaquetita de un rosa del mismo tono —Mamá —exclamó en tono infantil—, los amigos de Papá están aquí.

Roy a su lado torció el gesto más no dijo nada. Riza lo observó de reojo y finalmente optó por volver la vista al frente en el instante en que Gracia aparecía por la puerta también con una amable sonrisa. Su mano cerrándose en torno a la pequeña de la niña —Elicia, nuestros invitados de hoy son Roy y Riza, di hola.

Elicia sonrió alegremente, aún de la mano de su mamá —Hola —llevándose un dedo a los labios, pensativamente, antes de señalar primero a Roy y exclamar alegremente—. ¡Viejo! —antes de señalar a Riza sonrientemente y soltar—. ¡No vieja!

Gracia su cubrió la sonrisa con la mano y se apresuró a disculparse. La expresión de Riza se suavizó y las comisuras de sus labios también se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba al ver la expresión de fastidio de su superior frente al comentario de la niña —No, Elicia —la reprendió, volviéndose a Roy—. Lamento esto. Solía hacer lo mismo cuando Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun venían y Edward-kun siempre se enojaba porque lo llamaba pequeño...

Roy le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa —Ah... No es nada. Además, Elicia tiene un punto. El renacuajo era pequeño.

—¡Pequeño! —repitió alegremente y enroscó sus pequeños dedos, de la mano que Gracia no sujetaba, en torno a tres dedos de la mano de Riza. Los ojos caoba de ella viajaron a los verdes de la niña, la cual le ofrecía una infantil y sincera sonrisa—. ¡Onee-chan! —exclamó, y empezó a tironear con poca a escasa fuerza para atraer a la mujer al interior del apartamento también. El semblante de la rubia se suavizó ligeramente. Gracia sonrió con calma.

—Parece que le agradas mucho —dijo la mujer llevándose una mano a la mejilla y observando a su pequeña hija tironear de la mano de Riza una y otra vez. Roy observó la escena con una sonrisa arrogante, su teniente primera parecía ligeramente desconcertada sobre cómo reaccionar al respecto. Finalmente, la rubia se contentó con sonreír suavemente. Casi imperceptiblemente. Y dejarse arrastrar al interior por Elicia. Roy y Gracia –tras cerrar la puerta- la siguieron un par de pasos atrás. Uno al lado del otro—. Me alegra que hayas venido, sé que es todo un viaje para ustedes —sonrió la mujer mirando a la rubia y a su hija—. A Maes le hubiera gustado tenerte aquí —sonrió—. Siempre insistía en que ustedes dos debían venir a cenar un día.

Roy asintió también manteniendo sus ojos negros clavados en Riza y Elicia —Eso suena como Hughes —sonrió. Aunque sospechaba que las intenciones de su amigo habían sido las de conseguirle una esposa, dado que en vida había insistido obstinadamente con la temática. Y, por alguna razón, se le había metido en la cabeza, desde Ishbal, la idea de que su teniente primera podría llenar ese puesto adecuadamente. En respuesta, y cuando Hughes llegaba a ese punto –o al de conseguirse una esposa- de la conversación Roy simplemente cortaba el teléfono de un golpe.

—Si... —los ojos de Gracia se suavizaron— él siempre se preocupaba demasiado, era demasiado curioso... Y siempre odiaba estar solo... —la expresión de él se tornó seria más no dijo nada. Gracia sonrió—. La comida ya estará lista.

El moreno se apresuró a ofrecer su ayuda —Déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer —y tras recibir un asentimiento de la anfitriona se marchó tras ésta hasta la cocina. Riza permaneció en la sala con la pequeña niña.

Elicia alzó la mirada a la mujer que aún sostenía de la mano —¡Onee-chan! —exclamó, alzando su otra mano al aire y abriéndola y cerrándola entusiastamente. Riza comprendió, pero se preguntó si estaría bien. Finalmente y tras las insistencias de la pequeña niña, se agachó y la alzó. Tomando asiento en una silla con Elicia sentada en su regazo. Los ojos grandes, verdes y expresivos de ésta se volvieron una vez más a los caoba de ella—. ¡Pronto cumpliré años!

Riza sonrió calmamente —¿Cuántos años tienes, Elicia-chan?

La niña alzó su mano derecha en forma de puño y levantó tres dedos, para luego detenerse pensativamente, observar sus dedos, y alzar un cuarto —Tre... ¡Cuatro!

En ese instante, Roy y Gracia regresaron con los platos y los distribuyeron sobre la mesa para cuatro. Una de las tres sillas siendo una sillita alta para Elicia. La madre, al ver a su hija, negó con la cabeza —Elicia, no estés molestando —la niña hizo una mueca.

Pero Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No es molestia alguna —aseguró, bajando la mirada a Elicia la cual sonrió feliz de la respuesta.

Luego comenzó a balancearse sobre su regazo —¡Quiero bajar! —anunció, y tomándola desde debajo de los brazos cuidadosamente, apoyó sus dos piecitos en el suelo. Corriendo, Elicia comenzó a treparse por la sillita alta hasta lograr sentarse. Una vez allí, comenzó a columpiar sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sus pequeñas manos sobre la mesa. Gracia, inclinándose, le amarró un delantal alrededor del cuello de su hija.

—¿Te lavaste las manos, Elicia? —sonrió. La niña negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a bajarse de un saltito y correr al baño. Los tres adultos la observaron marcharse.

Roy habló —¿Cómo ha ido todo? —y Riza permaneció de pie a su lado.

Gracia observó en la dirección en que Elicia se había marchado —Mejor —concedió—. Elicia parece haber entendido que... —hizo una pausa— que mi esposo no regresará...

Él cerró la mano en puño pero nuevamente no dijo nada. No había demasiado que decir al respecto, de todas formas. Era cierto, Hughes no regresaría por más que lo desearan y aún cuando él mismo había pensado en la teoría de la transmutación estando frente a la tumba de su amigo sabía que ni siquiera la alquimia sería capaz de traerlo de regreso a la vida. Lo sucedido con Acero y Alphonse Elric era más que prueba suficiente del carácter absoluto e irreversible de la muerte. Pero era lógico que una niña de cuatro años no pudiera entenderlo al instante. De hecho, Roy estaba seguro que Elicia había esperado que fuera Hughes el que había tocado la puerta y no ellos cuando habían llegado. Por otro lado, había comprendido al instante su error. Al menos ya no gritaba alegremente "Papá" antes de recibir a las visitas.

Elicia regresó, manos húmedas y en alto —Mira, Mamá. Me las lavé solita.

Gracia sonrió y se acuclilló delante de la pequeña con un paño, secándole las manos cuidadosamente y tomándola luego y volviéndola a colocar en la silla. Luego se volteó y anunció que regresaría un instante a la cocina —La comida ya debe estar lista, iré a buscarla.

Ofreciéndose a ayudar, Riza acompañó a Gracia en silencio de regreso a la cocina. La mujer caminando un paso más adelante. Llegando frente al horno, se detuvo en seco —Gracias —dijo, tomando una manopla y abriendo con la mano protegida la puerta del horno cuidadosamente. Con igual cautela, tomó el quiché y lo colocó sobre la encimera y se dispuso a condimentar la ensalada que había preparado. Eventualmente observando a Riza permanecer de pie y colaborar con alguna que otra cosa—. Hughes también creía en él —comentó finalmente—. Mi esposo era siempre muy curioso, siempre ayudando, sin importarle lo que pudiera suceder con él...

Riza asintió secamente —El teniente coronel Hughes era un buen soldado —concedió. Gracia sonrió con calma.

—Cuando lo conocí, me dijo que se había unido a la milicia para proteger a la mujer que amaba, y que creía haberla encontrado finalmente —sonrió, recordando a un joven Hughes recién egresado de la academia e intentando cortejarla—, luego me contó de la ambición de uno de sus compañeros, de convertirse en uno de los pilares del país —Riza reconoció a quien se refería, por la elección de palabras, al instante—. ¿Tú por qué te enlistaste? Asumo que hay una razón también.

La rubia hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sus ojos caoba fijos hacia adelante, hacia los cerámicos de la pared de la cocina —Porque hay alguien a quien debo proteger —dijo sencillamente. Las razones siempre eran cosas simples, de todas formas. Hughes lo había dicho en Ishbal cuando Roy le había preguntado por qué luchaba. La respuesta había sido porque no quería morir. Así de simple—. Pero nadie me obliga. Lo hago por voluntad propia —Gracia la estaba observando en silencio, quiché en manos—. Hasta que la persona que debo proteger alcance su ansiada ambición.

La mujer sonrió calmamente y asintió. Quizá Hughes había tenido razón, después de todo. Respecto a ella, y respecto a ambos. Si esa devoción y dedicación no hablaba volúmenes de la relación que ambos compartían, Gracia no sabía qué más podría hacerlo. Y no había duda alguna, ella estaba hablando del amigo de su fallecido marido —Ya veo —sonrió, y tomando el quiché recién sacado del horno, la ensalada y la canasta con pan, ambas regresaron a la sala. Gracia tomando asiento junto a su pequeña hija mientras que Riza, por costumbre, fue a ocupar el lugar junto a Roy—. Por favor, empiecen. Hice quiché de espinacas, espero les guste. Era el favorito de Maes y es el de Elicia también.

La niña, sonriendo, pinchó dificultosamente con el tenedor uno de los trozos que su madre le había cortado y se lo llevó a la boca para probar cuán cierto era lo que ésta había dicho. Roy sonrió de lado recordando la primera vez que había visto a Hughes en la academia. _Lo siento. Quiché de espinacas, mi favorito_. ¡Dios, había odiado al hombre en esa ocasión! Y hasta un buen tiempo después también. De hecho, había competido con él hasta el incidente con sus superiores y aquel cadete Ishbalita. Sólo porque le había robado su porción de quiché de espinaca, en primer lugar. En aquel entonces, ambos habían sido ingenuos e idealistas -y él aún se esforzaba por convertir esos ideales en algo meramente posible- y habían hablado de sus ideales y de las razones por las que estaban allí, en la milicia, y cavando una fosa en primer lugar. Las razones para la fosa se las habían buscado ellos, después de todo. La razón de Hughes para unirse a la milicia se encontraba sentada frente a él en ese preciso instante. Su segunda razón, derivada de la primera, sentada frente a Riza.

Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó su rostro, recordando exactamente las palabras de él en respuesta a las palabras de Hughes de aquella vez. _Lo siento. _Había dicho, con una sonrisa igualmente arrogante en el rostro y sin siquiera mirarlo_. Quiché de espinacas, es mi favorito_. Lo concedía, había sido infantil —De hecho, es mi favorito también —Riza lo observó de reojo. Sus palabras no parecían mera cordialidad, o condescendientes, sino genuinas. No lo habría adivinado jamás.

Gracia sonrió educadamente al hombre sentado frente a ella —Me alegra, entonces —y los tres comenzaron a comer en silencio. El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla el único resonando en el comedor por al menos diez minutos. Hasta que ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?

Roy bebió un sorbo y sonrió —Demasiado papeleo... y mi teniente no me deja en paz —dedicó una mirada a la rubia mujer sentada a su lado.

La cual bebió calmamente de su propia copa y negó con la cabeza, ojos cerrados —De hecho, coronel, no habría tanto papeleo si lo hiciera cuando de hecho corresponde...

Él frunció el entrecejo —De hecho, _teniente_ —replicó enfatizando particularmente—, soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir mi trabajo sin necesidad de tenerla respirando sulfuro en mi nuca.

Ella lo miró severamente —No tendría que ser su _niñera_, coronel, si eligiera hacerlo entonces por su cuenta.

Gracia sonrió calmamente y observó a los dos alternar observaciones, una tras otra, y discutir hasta que finalmente Roy se resignó, aunque no genuinamente molesto, y se volvió a ella —Con Acero y Alphonse Elric era todo más fácil. Aunque su hermano y él causaban alborotos siempre a dónde iban. Como en Lior. Pensándolo mejor, el renacuajo era las más de las veces un dolor de cabeza burocrático. ¿Cierto teniente?

—Pero al menos pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos, coronel. Estoy segura que muchas personas estaban esperando el día en que eso sucediera...

—Ya veo, me alegro ¿Y qué sucedió con Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun?

—Escuché que regresaron a Resembool —replicó Roy—. Y que están planeando un nuevo viaje. De momento, imagino, deben estar quedándose en la casa que los encontramos cuando fuimos a reclutarlos. La casa de esa amiga de la infancia de ellos... ¿Recuerda teniente?

—Winry Rockbell, coronel.

Gracia sonrió amablemente —Winry-chan debe estar muy feliz. Recuerdo que estaba muy preocupada por esos dos, incluso se lo dijo a Maes cuando se quedó aquí el día del tercer cumpleaños de Elicia.

Elicia sonrió y alzó ambas manos en el aire —¡Onee-chan, Winry-Onee-chan! —agitándolas en el aire ante el recuerdo de la joven rubia. Su madre le devolvió una sonrisa y tomando una servilleta le limpió alrededor de la boca. Luego le entregó para que bebiera algo de agua. La niña hizo caso.

El resto de la cena continuó amenamente, afortunadamente, hasta que el quiché fue completamente consumido junto con la ensalada y parte del pan. Elicia continuaba despierta, y sentada en su sillita alta, a pesar de la hora y esforzándose por no dormirse a pesar de que evidentemente lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojitos verdes se estaban cerrando y, de vez en cuando, se frotaba uno u otro con el pequeño puño apretado cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando. Pero, a pesar de todo, cuando alguien miraba en su dirección se esforzaba por aparentar no estar cansada para poder permanecer más tiempo en presencia y compañía de los adultos que aún se encontraban conversando alrededor de la mesa. En vano, porque aún con todo continuaba cabeceando y soltando pequeños bostezos, hasta que finalmente se durmió sentada. Gracia la observó con expresión serena.

Riza se puso se pie y se ofreció a llevarla si así lo prefería, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todas las atenciones que la mujer les había dedicado a ambos, mientras que su superior se ofreció a ayudarla a levantar la mesa para limpiar de esa forma más rápidamente. Caminando calmamente hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña niña de cuatro años, la tomó con cuidado con ambos brazos por debajo de la cola y la levantó contra su pecho. Los bracitos de Elicia enroscándose lánguidamente alrededor del cuello de ella mientras dormía con su cabeza plácidamente apoyada en su hombro. Gracia, señalándole un pequeño corredor, le indicó la habitación de la niña. Sin detenerse demasiado, siguió el camino y se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta, encendiendo la luz dificultosamente con una mano cuidando de no moverla demasiado por miedo a despertarla. Aún así, Elicia se removió en sus brazos pero para alivio de ella no despertó. En vez de eso, dijo entre sueños —Papá, papá no te vayas —las palabras de la niña en el funeral y los gritos desgarradores retornaron a su memoria. _Mamá, ¿por qué están enterrando a papá? Si hacen eso papá no podrá ir a trabajar ¡Papá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer! ¡Ya basta! ¡No lo entierren! ¡Papá! _Forzándola a tensarse bajo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Y aún con todo, Elicia no despertó. Ni volvió a llamar a su padre entre sueños. Pero Riza no podría olvidarlo así lo deseara.

Aún recordaba la forma en que el Mayor Armstrong se había cubierto el rostro empapado de lágrimas, y la forma en que Roy había bajado la cabeza en silencio –ojos ocultos de la vista del mundo- ante los gritos de la niña durante el entierro. Riza no había llorado durante el entierro de su propio padre, no había derramado siquiera una lágrima, y no recordaba el de su madre como para saber si había llorado o no pero no había escatimado lágrimas –a pesar de que odiaba llorar y lo consideraba inútil- cuando había pensado que _él _había muerto y en cierta forma podía entenderlo. Si... el dolor de perder a alguien importante, podía comprenderlo...

Y no quería imaginar lo que debía haber sentido Elicia que tan solo tenía –entonces- tres años, y no había sido capaz de comprender del todo por qué una de las dos personas que más amaba había desaparecido del mundo.

No, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. La idea era demasiado fuerte.


	7. Cuestión de perspectiva

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

7/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero sinceramente que hasta el momento la historia les esté gustando. Para ser breve y no aburrirlos con mi blah blah blah sin sentido, quisiera agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y haber leído hasta aquí (y ojalá no los decepcione la historia...). Pero, más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que aún cuando podrían no haberlo hecho, me hicieron y me hacen llegar su opinión mediante reviews, robando tiempo valioso de sus vidas, lo cual me da muchos ánimos. Y realmente quiero mejorar, para algún día poder escribir mejor, así que se los agradezco de todo corazón. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura** y **anónimo/a**. Y espero no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan y corregirme. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>VII<p>

"Cuestión de perspectiva"

* * *

><p>Si, Riza no había llorado durante el entierro de su propio padre, no había derramado siquiera una lágrima, y no recordaba el de su madre como para saber si había llorado o no pero no había escatimado lágrimas –a pesar de que odiaba llorar y lo consideraba inútil- cuando había pensado que <em>él <em>había muerto y en cierta forma podía entenderlo. Si... el dolor de perder a alguien importante, podía comprenderlo...

Y no quería imaginar lo que debía haber sentido Elicia que tan solo tenía –entonces- tres años, y no había sido capaz de comprender del todo por qué una de las dos personas que más amaba había desaparecido del mundo.

No, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. La idea era demasiado fuerte.

Por lo que acomodó a la niña con más cuidado contra ella y caminó hasta la cama donde la depositó cuidadosamente, cubriéndola con las sábanas inmediatamente después. Elicia se removió un instante, pero sus párpados no se movieron. Volteándose, Riza se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto. Sin embargo, los dedos de la niña se enroscaron firmemente en su mano, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer si se marchaba –_como Hughes_. Sus ojitos verdes entreabiertos —Mamá siempre deja la luz prendida —susurró. Y comprendió inmediatamente que se refería al pasillo, así que encendió dicha luz, apagó la del cuarto y dejó la puerta entreabierta sólo para Elicia. Tras asegurarse que la niña de cuatro años se encontraba nuevamente dormida, regresó al comedor. Sus ojos caoba posándose inmediatamente en la espalda de su superior, quien se encontraba de pie y con ambas manos tras la espalda. Gracia se había marchado nuevamente a la cocina.

Caminando con paso calmo y porte serio hasta él, se detuvo a su lado. Siguiendo la línea de visión de Roy con sus propios ojos, los cuales se abrieron ligeramente al ver qué estaba observando éste. Su semblante se suavizó. Se trataba de una foto en una repisa, nada más cotidiano que eso, y sin embargo la expresión de él era similar a la que había tenido frente a la tumba de Hughes en las dos ocasiones en que ella se había encontrado acompañándolo cuando había decidido visitar la lápida. La primera, durante el entierro; la segunda, previo al comienzo del día Prometido. Entonces ella había querido decir algo. ¿Qué? No tenía idea pero incluso había separado sus labios cuando él se había volteado y le había sonreído como si nada importara –como si su mejor amigo no estuviera muerto y como si no estuvieran por cometer suicidio político aquel día tampoco-, y ella se había llamado a silencio y lo había seguido simplemente, porque eso era lo que ellos hacían.

La foto en la repisa –junto a una foto de la familia Hughes- era una foto del teniente coronel y de Roy cuando ambos acababan de egresarse de la academia, años atrás. Hughes, como siempre, se encontraba sonriendo jovialmente y colocándose el sombrero que acompañaba el uniforme militar. Su superior, por otro lado, permanecía serio y con el sombrero aferrado por el brazo y contra su pecho, de modo solemne y formal.

Sin mirarla, pero conciente de que ella se encontraba a su lado y observándolo, dijo —Hughes parecía tener un serio problema con las fotografías, ¿no lo cree teniente? Llevaba una a cada endemoniado lugar que iba...

Ella observó la imagen por un instante, su expresión seria —Aún así, parece un buen recuerdo, coronel —él la observó de reojo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Roy asintió y pasó una mano por su cabello azabache, acomodándolo cuidadosamente hacia atrás una vez más —Sí, no me haga demasiado caso, teniente.

Ambos se voltearon en el instante en que Gracia regresó a la sala con una pequeña bandeja y tres tazas de café humeante recién hecho y una pequeña torta casera de crema y frutillas colocada en medio de todo. Caminando lentamente y balanceando todo, depositó la bandeja en la mesa cuadrada de café junto a la lámpara de pie y ocupó uno de los dos sillones rojos individuales. Mientras que sus invitados se sentaron en el sofá doble ubicado perpendicularmente a los individuales, frente a otro de los lados de la mesa.

Entregándoles una taza a cada uno, un tenedor y una porción de torta, tomó la suya y se enderezó en el sillón. Observando mientras daba un sorbo a su café la forma en que ambos se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, hombros rozándose ligeramente, y en una proximidad que no parecía condecir con la relación profesional que ambos dejaban ver. De hecho, le recordaba más a Maes y a ella que a otra cosa, pero no creía correcto vocalizar ese pensamiento —Gracias por acostar a Elicia...

Riza hizo un gesto negativo y calmo con la cabeza y dio un breve sorbo a su taza —No, no fue molestia —sus párpados cerrados.

Gracia se volvió a Roy, observándolos a ambos nuevamente en la penumbra de la sala iluminada únicamente por la cálida luz de la lámpara de pie junto a ella —Me alegra que hayan decido venir. Pueden regresar cuando quieran.

Roy asintió y agradeció cortésmente, dando un sorbo de su propio café y probando un poco de la torta casera de Gracia. Hughes había sido un exagerado en muchas cosas –mayoritariamente en todas, más aún en las referentes a su esposa e hija- y sin embargo, había tenido razón en lo referente a las habilidades culinarias de la mujer. La comida había estado realmente deliciosa, y el pastel también lo estaba. Así como el café se encontraba perfectamente preparado y a punto.

Gracia acercó la taza a sus labios con ambas manos pero se detuvo allí, su expresión serena —Mi marido... siempre creyó en ti, en tus ideales. Desde el inicio. Él decía... que algún día el país cambiaría para bien. Él quería ver eso, aún cuando no vaya a poder hacerlo... Morir para ayudar a otra gente, esa era su personalidad... Él siempre era curioso, siempre ayudando, sin tener en cuenta lo que él pudiera llegar a perder... Pero, no creo que él se haya arrepentido, incluso si eso significaba la muerte. Por eso, yo creo en ti también —musitó, dando un sorbo—. Yo creo en lo que mi marido creía. Por favor, no te rindas. Si lo haces, la muerte de él habrá sido en vano.

Riza se giró a observarlo pero él meramente negó con la cabeza, expresión solemne —No lo haré. No moriré hasta llegar a la cima, no mientras tenga a mi valiosa guardaespaldas conmigo —musitó. Y ante el cumplido ella cerró calmamente los ojos y se llevó la taza a los labios. Oyéndolo hablar en silencio—. No mientras tenga a personas que me comprendan y apoyen. Puede que sea tarde, pero decidí seguir el consejo de Hughes —de reojo, la observó beber en silencio.

La mujer sonrió aliviada. Comprendiendo perfectamente las razones por las que su marido había decidido seguir al hombre, apoyarlo y morir por su causa. Comprendiendo las razones por las que la mujer junto a Mustang había decidido seguirlo también en primer lugar —Gracias —dijo finalmente—. Por favor sigan por el camino que crean correcto... —el camino que Maes había seguido también. Ahora lo sabía. Si, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Roy dejó la taza vacía y se puso finalmente de pie. Hawkeye lo imitó, su porte militar a pesar de no estar de servicio —Lo haremos. Gracias por todo.

Gracia los acompañó hasta la puerta —No, gracias a ustedes. Elicia también disfrutó con su visita —y estaba segura de que su marido lo habría hecho también—. Regresen pronto. Buen viaje.

Tan pronto cómo se cerró la puerta, Roy dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso lento, aguardándola a ella para que llegara a su lado, en silencio, descendiendo los escalones de madera sin prisa alguna. Riza observándolo con ligera expresión de preocupación a su lado —No tiene que observarme de esa forma, teniente. Estoy bien —aseguró, sonriendo de lado. Ambos descendieron las escaleras de piedra y hacia la calle.

Estaba oscura aún, y tenuemente iluminada por las luces cálidas de las farolas a lo largo de la acera y próximas a los edificios, mientras que del otro lado se extendía una verja de hierro baja cercando el canal de agua que atravesaba esa parte de la ciudad. El reflejo plateado de la luna ligeramente distorsionado en la superficie cristalina. El edificio del cuartel general de Central visible a los lejos, por encima de los demás edificios, en el centro de la ciudad e iluminado por los habituales reflectores de tenue tonalidad celeste. Roy se detuvo en seco, manos en los bolsillos.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad teniente? —musitó, alzando la vista al negro firmamento sobre las cabezas de ambos. Era una noche estrellada afortunadamente. Nada de lluvia ni amenazas de ésta.

Ella se detuvo junto a él. Su expresión serena —No, no lo fue. Coronel.

Roy miró a Riza y sonrió arrogantemente —Presumo que no aceptará mi gesto de caballerosidad ahora tampoco, ¿cierto Hawkeye? —ofreciendo por segunda vez en la noche su brazo para que ella lo tomara. El aire era más frío aún a aquellas alturas de la noche pero suponía con cierto criterio acertado que ella rechazaría su ofrecimiento.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y cerrándose más el abrigo para protegerse del frío —No, lo siento.

Él asintió —Ah... es realmente terca a veces, ¿no es así? —replicó. Entretenido. Recordando las veces en que se había rehusado a cumplir sus órdenes de abandonarlo o mantenerse al margen de las situaciones.

El semblante de su teniente se tornó serio —Sólo cuando el juicio de mi superior deja de tener sentido, coronel.

Roy comenzó a caminar calmamente una vez más. Sin realmente apresurarse por llegar a ningún lado, dado que aún les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que el tren de regreso al Este partiera —Mi juicio tiene perfecto sentido, teniente —aseguró, ladeando la cabeza para observarla—; el problema es que tengo una teniente obstinada que rechaza mis actos de cortesía por las razones más ridículas. Podría decirse que es algo ruda, también ¿No cree?

—Prefiero el término sensatez, coronel —retrucó—. Algo de lo que mi superior parece carecer.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Sólo porque intenté ser considerado con mi teniente?

—Si lo fuera, coronel, haría su trabajo sin tener que recordárselo cada media hora. Y no, intentar hacer alquimia de fuego bajo la lluvia también entra en la categoría de falta de sensatez si me permite decírselo.

¿Si se lo permitía? ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora de todas formas? Ya lo había dicho, pero Hawkeye rara vez podía dejar de lado las formalidades y sospechaba que ésa era su forma de limar los bordes ásperos de su comentario. Y hacerle saber que aún con todo, respetaba su posición como superior de ella. Aún cuando ni siquiera se encontraran en el cuartel para empezar —Eso fue sólo _una_ vez, teniente. Y apreciaría que dejara de recordármelo. Estoy al tanto que no fue mi momento de mayor lucidez y mi subordinada tropezándome y llamándome inútil frente a Havoc, los hermanos Elric, un Ishbalita con complejo de Dios y un grupo de policía militar no ayudó particularmente a mi situación. O mi ego.

Riza sonrió calmamente ante el comentario de él —Lo lamento, coronel. No quise dañar su estimado ego —ambos acercándose a la estación de tren.

Él notó, obviamente, la ironía de sus palabras pero optó por ignorarlas completamente —Disculpa aceptada, teniente —como generalmente solía hacer con todas las respuestas mordaces de ella.

Riza lo observó de lado con expresión serena y una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras continuaban caminando. Eventualmente cruzándose con algún hombre ebrio regresando de algún bar o alguna que otra pareja caminando por la noche con los brazos entrelazados. Sin embargo, y por un largo período de tiempo que abarcó todo el viaje en tren de regreso a ciudad del Este, Roy no dijo nada. Al menos hasta que estuvieron nuevamente caminando por las calles de la ciudad en la que vivían, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar —Se sintió extraño ¿No lo cree, teniente?

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo frente a la pregunta. No veía nexo entre las recientes palabras de él y la última conversación que ambos habían sostenido. De hecho, y por el semblante pensativo de Roy, estaba segura que nada tenía que ver con ello, sino con algo más. Algo que probablemente llevaba pensando desde que habían abandonado la residencia Hughes y Central, en primer lugar —No creo seguirlo, coronel —confesó.

Roy alzó la vista hacia arriba, aún avanzando por las calles, alejándose más y más de la estación de trenes de ciudad del Este —Hughes era un entrometido y un idiota... —masculló, aunque con cierto trasfondo afectivo teñido por el tono de fastidio—, pero era un entrometido y un idiota _feliz_. Incluso al final... Eso estaba pensando en éste momento.

Ella entendía. Si, lo hacía perfectamente. La pregunta inicial a qué había apuntado y era sólo una cuestión de hacer la suma para deducir a qué se refería con todo aquello. Y auque no había creído que alguien como Roy fuera a darle demasiado pensamiento a esa cuestión suponía que tampoco era del todo ilógico. Después de todo, ambos se encontraban en una edad en que de ser otras las circunstancias probablemente ya tendrían una familia e incluso quizá hijos. Y si un homúnculo –o dos- había tenido anhelo de algo similar a una familia y una piedra filosofal con cuerpo humano había formado una también (de la cual habían resultado los Elric) no veía tan ilógico el pensamiento en personas como ellos. Seguro, asumía que no apuntaba específicamente a la conformación tradicional de lo que se llamaría una familia pero ella misma había creído en ocasiones que tener un lugar al que regresar con alguien esperándola no parecía una idea del todo desagradable. Rebecca se lo había señalado y había debido concederle que tenía algo de razón en ello. Pero Riza no creía que ese tipo de cosas estuvieran destinadas para personas como ellos. Para ella, al menos; pues había jurado seguir al hombre caminando a su lado hasta la tumba y de hacerlo debería resignar todo lo demás. Resignarse a un estilo de vida lejos de él y lejos del camino que había elegido seguir. Ya había visto lo que la muerte de Hughes había causado en Gracia y Elicia, y no quería que una historia así volviera a repetirse con ella de protagonista.

De ésta forma, las consecuencias de sus decisiones recaían en ella y únicamente en ella. Y nadie más debería sufrir por las elecciones que había hecho en su vida. Pero no lo negaría, la sensación de cenar en cierto ambiente cálido y acompañada de alguien más y con cierto aire familiar había sido extraño. De una forma indudablemente agradable —Si, se sintió extraño, coronel.

Él asintió pensativo —Eso pensé.

Seguro, ella habitualmente tenía a Black Hayate haciéndole compañía a la hora de cenar y él a la ocasional acompañante que elegía para no tener que hacerlo solo pero al final del día ambos sabían que eso no era más que un mero engaño. Después de todo, nadie disfrutaba de estar solo, aún cuando la soledad fuera –en ocasiones –más cómoda y práctica que otra cosa y eso era un hecho que ninguno de los dos podía ni podría negar. Él podría continuar deslizándose de cita en cita, bordeando el centro que no podía alcanzar y tanteando los bordes y ella podría dormir con su Shiba Inu acurrucado a su lado en busca de calor y aún entonces nada funcionaría. Pero ambos pretendían que podía hacerlo por un tiempo más.

—¿Qué haría, teniente —dijo finalmente—, de no hacer lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Ella no vaciló siquiera un segundo en responderle —Lo que estoy haciendo ahora, coronel —replicó. Después de todo, y él entendía perfectamente, ella no creía en cosas como el destino y designios celestiales y estaba perfectamente convencida de que habían sido sus acciones y decisiones las que los habían llevado allí. A dónde estaban. Y de tener que volver atrás, estaba completamente segura de que lo haría todo de nuevo. Cada error y cada decisión, empezando con la primera verdadera elección que había tomado, la de seguirlo y unirse a la milicia también. No, antes que eso, la de entregarle los secretos de su espalda. Todas y cada una, las volvería a tomar y a hacer. Y volvería aceptar seguirlo hasta el infierno también. De eso estaba segura.

Roy sonrió presuntuosamente —Supuse que diría eso —pero, por alguna razón, la respuesta lo confortaba. En una forma egoísta y completamente narcisista, pero lo hacía.

Ella entendía también, de todas formas —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, después de todo.

Él asintió. _Si... mucho tiempo_. Y se preguntó entonces por qué no había hecho todo ese tiempo atrás lo que había deseado hacer toda la noche pero en algún rincón de su cabeza conocía la respuesta. Si, sabía perfectamente por qué no lo había hecho. Nunca había ni había habido tiempo para ellos. No, siempre habían avanzado hacia delante, hacia su ambición y hacia arriba, hacia la cima —¿Sabe teniente? Creo que descubrí una de sus debilidades.

—¿Coronel? —lo cuestionó, observándolo de reojo y aguardando algún comentario del estilo: "Este sitio me trae algo de nostalgia, teniente primera. Aún recuerdo tu rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Quisiera volver a ver nuevamente unas lágrimas tan sinceras como aquellas". Después de todo, era una costumbre de él el remarcarle cada momento de vulnerabilidad –cosa que Riza no le permitiría a nadie más- mientras que el de ella era el de desacreditarlo y desestimarlo, con respuestas mordaces, en modos en que él no se lo permitiría nadie más. Esos eran ellos, de todos modos.

—Su lado amable se deja ver cuando interactúa con niños. Como los hermanos Elric, y esa amiga de la infancia de ellos... la mecánica y Elicia. Pero no se preocupe, teniente —sonrió, arrogantemente—. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ella permaneció con el semblante neutro a pesar del comentario de él. Ironía bañando sus siguientes palabras —Gracias, coronel. A cambio no revelaré que es _inútil_ cuando llueve. Después de todo, el mundo se rige por intercambio equivalente.

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Resiento eso.

Riza simplemente curvó sutilmente las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y lo observó de reojo, ambos continuando caminando en confortable silencio y simplemente apreciando la compañía del otro. Era de esa forma, con ellos, de todas formas. Ambos habían pasado hacía demasiado tiempo ya el punto en que necesitaban palabras para comunicarse y ahora podían prescindir de ellas. Una mirada, un gesto, una señal del ojo de ella o de él era más que suficiente para entenderse. Era mucho más que suficiente y en ocasiones sencillamente disfrutaban la compañía y presencia del otro sin las palabras entrometiéndose entre ambos. Después de todo, no existían demasiadas palabras en el diccionario que pudieran servir para catalogar lo que eran ellos, fuera lo que fueran en realidad. No, no existían demasiadas.

Cerrando calmamente los ojos, Riza agudizó su oído por un instante. En el segundo previo en que un arma de fuego fue presionada contra su nuca. Una voz masculina rompiendo el silencio de la noche, ambos se detuvieron en seco —¡Denme todo lo que tengan! —exclamó la voz rasposa, demandante. Roy juntó los dedos, listos para chasquearlos, sólo para percatarse entonces que no tenía sus guantes ignífugos puestos. Y no llegaría a ponérselos tampoco antes de que aquel hombre terminara de asaltarlos o pusiera una bala en la nuca de su teniente.

Sin embargo, y en tan solo un segundo, Riza tomó por encima de su hombro la muñeca del hombre y agachándose lo trastabilló ágilmente con su pierna extendida, arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante y hacia el empedrado delante suyo. La espalda del hombre impactando bruscamente contra el pavimento, el taco de ella pisando sus dedos y forzándolo a soltar el arma. Con la mano libre, sacó su propia arma que llevaba oculta en la pierna bajo la falda y le apuntó al asaltante.

Roy recompuso rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa y sonrió arrogantemente —Es exactamente por esto que la designé mi asistente, teniente.

El hombre gimoteó a causa del dolor que el taco de ella –por bajo y ancho que fuera- le estaba provocando en los nudillos de la mano —Aún así, coronel, debería estar más atento. El hombre éste lleva más de dos cuadras siguiéndonos.

El moreno no pareció del todo afectado por el hecho —En mi defensa, teniente, quiero decir que estaba algo distraído por la agradable vista —sonrió—. Además, confío en mi valiosa guardaespaldas para que vele por mi seguridad.

Riza pisó –inconscientemente- con más fuerza la mano del ladrón, sonsacándole un grito —Aún así, debería ser más cuidadoso.

—Supongo que tiene razón —Roy se acuclilló delante del hombre, su reloj de plata colgando en una de sus manos—, ¿reconoces esto? —sonrió. La expresión del hombre se contorsionó en una de comprensión y miedo.

—¡U-Un alquimista! —chilló—. ¡Militares!

Roy sonrió una vez más —Supongo que el nombre "alquimista de la flama" te suena también —los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Riza se cruzó de brazos ligeramente exasperada —Coronel, deje de instigar al apresado por favor.

Roy se enderezó, y se sacudió los pantalones volviendo a guardar el reloj en su bolsillo —Bien. ¿Qué haremos con él? —un chillido se escapó del hombre que aún se encontraba en el suelo bajo el pie de ella al ver que Roy se estaba colocando en la mano uno de sus guantes.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Creo que el procedimiento es llevarlo al cuartel, coronel.

Él dejó caer la cabeza rendido —¿No puede aguardar hasta mañana eso, teniente? Sinceramente arruinará la noche y no tengo intenciones de hacer papeleo por un ladrón de medio pelo.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos con él hasta mañana, coronel? —lo cuestionó sarcásticamente.

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache resignado —Bien. Hagámoslo a su manera, teniente. Aunque ésta no es mi idea de terminar mi noche libre, en el Cuartel General.

Hawkeye se volvió a su superior y su expresión se suavizó —La mía tampoco, coronel. Pero mientras más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podremos marcharnos a casa.

Roy se abstuvo de señalar cómo sonaba lo que ella acababa de decir, porque estaba seguro que su teniente primera amenazaría con llenarlo de plomo si siquiera se atrevía a sugerir algo de similar naturaleza. Por otro lado, no negaría que la idea le resultaba más que atractiva. Sacada de contexto, y oída por alguien ajeno a ellos, la frase parecería insinuar que había una relación más que personal entre ambos y sin embargo ella se había referido cada uno a sus respectivas casas. La realidad era un poco más decepcionante. Y ahora pasaría el resto de la velada encerrando a un ladrón lo suficientemente estúpido como para asaltar a dos militares y llenando los formularios necesarios para el ingreso de éste a la cárcel del cuartel del Este. Donde probablemente luego sería juzgado, no que a Roy le importara realmente.

Comenzando a caminar, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el cuartel general –el cual se veía iluminado y a lo lejos por encima de los edificios- con el asaltante caminando un paso delante de Riza la cual llevaba su semiautomática contra su cabeza. Estando al tanto de la situación, el hombre no intentaría escapar si apreciaba su vida. Riza y Roy ambos lo sabían —¿Sabe, teniente? Estoy empezando a pensar que todo lo que atrae son criminales.

—Sólo en mis días libres, coronel —replicó ella mordazmente, amartillando su pistola y haciendo que las piernas del hombre delante suyo se aflojaran considerablemente.

Roy sonrió de forma presuntuosa —Si continúa así, hará que se orine en sus pantalones —señaló. El hombre delante de ambos estaba sudando frío y temblando. Aunque Roy sabía que Riza no dispararía a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, a menos que la vida de él o de algún tercero peligrara. Y no lo hacía y probablemente no lo haría tampoco. El ladrón frente a ella era un idiota pero no lo suficiente como para intentar algo.

—No es mi intención —aseguró—, sólo cumplo con mi deber.

Él refugió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y asintió solemnemente —Ah... Por supuesto, teniente primera Hawkeye —a lo lejos el cuartel empezaba a hacerse más y más grande a medida que se acercaban. Por otro lado, notó Roy, el hombre parecía aliviado de no tener que continuar en mera presencia de ellos dos. O quizá solo de su teniente. No estaba seguro.

En silencio, los dos ingresaron al edificio por la entrada principal, arreando al criminal como si se tratara de una oveja, mientras que éste no se resistía a ser arreado en ningún momento. No había demasiadas personas a aquellas horas, salvo aquellos empezando sus turnos nocturnos o marchándose tras terminar su largo día. Después de todo, aún no era tan tarde a pesar de todo. No –sacó su reloj de plata-, recién eran las diez y media de la noche y él se encontraba atrapado allí, fichando a un irrelevante ladrón mediocre, en vez de estar disfrutando lo que quedaba de su noche.

Virando al final de un corredor, arribaron al sector dedicado a la policía militar y al ingreso y egreso de criminales a las celdas que poseían en el lugar, donde se encontraban una serie de oficinas vacías y unas pocas ocupadas para realizar los trámites. Ingresando en la única de momento que se encontraba abierta, obligaron al hombre a sentarse en una de las sillas y ambos se acercaron al escritorio detrás del que se encontraba una joven muchacha. Riza caminando medio paso más atrás que su superior.

Al percatarse de dos presencias, la muchacha levantó la vista. Sólo para manifestar considerable sorpresa ante la vista, la cual disimuló rápidamente llevándose la mano a la frente y saludando militarmente a ambos —¡A-Ah! Buenas noches, Coronel Mustang, Teniente Primera Hawkeye.

Riza se llevó la mano a la frente también —Buenas noches —intentando recordar por qué el rostro le parecía familiar o por qué motivo podría haber manifestado una reacción tal frente a ellos. Entonces se percató de su estado, y del de él y de cómo se vería que ambos hubieran arribado juntos y vestidos de civiles al cuartel general a aquellas alturas de la noche. De hecho, tranquilamente podría arribarse a esa conclusión sin necesidad de demasiada imaginación. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto aquella noche podría haber pensado fácilmente lo mismo de los dos. Frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente ante el descubrimiento, volvió a observar a la joven oficial mientras ésta hablaba con Roy, sólo para reconocerla entonces como una de las tres muchachas que habían estado discutiendo su relación con su superior días atrás en los vestidores. Al ver que Hawkeye la estaba observando, la chica rápidamente se apresuró a entregarles a ambos los papeles que debían completar y firmar para dar por completado el ingreso del ladrón a una de las celdas.

Roy, tomando una pluma y los papeles, se sentó junto al hombre, el cual se removió incómodo e intentó mantener por todos los medios algún tipo de distancia. En vano —Dame una razón por la que no debiera incinerarte por arruinar mi noche —masculló malhumorado, observando a su teniente primera aún consultando algo de los papeles con la joven del escritorio.

El hombre a su lado tembló ligeramente, limpiándose el sudor frío de la frente con la manga —¡L-Lo siento! No sabía... —comenzó pobremente. Evidentemente era un ladrón novato.

Ignorando las pobres disculpas llenó rápidamente el papeleo correspondiente y lo depositó con calma sobre el escritorio. Riza hizo lo mismo, tras terminar de llenar el formulario de denuncia y el de ingreso, y se los entregó a la joven oficial. La cual los observó por un segundo antes de ocupar su propia atención con los papeles que había recibido. Dando media vuelta, Roy sonrió —¿Vamos, teniente?

Ella asintió secamente —Si, Coronel —siguiéndolo hacia afuera de la oficina y hacia los largos y casi vacíos corredores una vez más. Topándose, únicamente, con algún que otro miembro de la milicia en el camino. Frente a los cuales se detuvieron, saludaron, y continuaron caminando hasta la salida. Sin embargo, un par de rostros familiares le cortaron el paso antes de llegar a ésta.

El hombre rubio –al verlos- sonrió de lado, la mujer que lo acompañaba hizo un gesto similar. Comenzando a agitar su brazo en el aire entusiastamente —¡Oy, Riza!

Hawkeye se tensó. Si había temido dar la impresión errada previamente ahora estaba segura que su amiga se aseguraría de arribar a la conclusión que había evitado por todos los medios. Y dudaba seriamente que Havoc pensara también en algo más allá de eso —Hola Rebecca —replicó, con expresión neutra. Roy se detuvo a su lado.

Havoc sonrió balanceando un cigarrillo apagado en sus labios —Buenas, Jefe. ¿Uh? Hawkeye? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Havoc —replicó Roy, sonriendo arrogantemente y clavando sus ojos negros brevemente sobre la teniente segunda Catalina.

El rubio rascó su nuca y rió nerviosamente —Bueno, Jefe. Verá... Después de que se fue de la oficina hoy hubo una situación y dado que Hawkeye no estaba para asistirnos la teniente segunda Catalina decidió ayudarnos...

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y el teniente segundo Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery?

El palillo de papel y tabaco se meció de un lado al otro —Se fueron hace un rato. Breda tenía hambre y no estaba ayudando...

Él asintió, conociendo perfectamente a sus subordinados —Ah... Por supuesto.

Rebecca sonrió y volvió a hablar —¿Y tú que haces aquí Riza? —observó al hombre a su lado y a su amiga— ¿Están en una cita? —inquirió.

Hawkeye negó calmamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto, era sólo cuestión de confiarle a la morena que vocalizara su indiscreto pensamiento en voz alta. Después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo, Rebecca se la pasaba inquiriendo sobre su vida privada cuando no estaba intentando conseguirse un hombre para sí misma con el que poder casarse y retirarse finalmente —No. Te equivocas. Sólo estaba asistiendo con algo al Coronel.

La expresión de la morena se diluyó, decepcionada de la respuesta. Por un momento había creído que podía ser cierto. Después de todo, ciertamente parecía que se encontraban en una cita —Oh.

Roy se volvió a ella —¿Vamos, teniente?

Ella asintió secamente. Su expresión seria —Si, coronel. Adiós teniente segundo Havoc, Rebecca.

Rebecca asintió y agitó la mano débilmente —Ah... Si. Adiós Riza —observándolos a los dos marcharse. Una vez llegados ambos a la escalera, Roy colocó calmamente su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia, tal y como había hecho en el tren, mientras descendían por los escalones. En silencio, Riza lo observó de reojo. Al pisar el pavimento Roy retiró la mano, y la guardó en su bolsillo al igual que a la otra.

—No tiene que acompañarme, coronel —aseguró.

El moreno negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, teniente. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, así que permítame... —ella lo observó de reojo, trazando su perfil con su mirada terrosa.

Finalmente, susurró —Gracias... —con una casi imperceptible curvatura de sus comisuras. Y él asintió, dándole una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo en silencio. Mientras ambos continuaban su camino hasta la entrada del gran edificio que empezaba a verse más y más a medida que se iban acercando. Una vez en la entrada, ambos se detuvieron y ella metió una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para buscar la llave. Volteándose luego para despedirse de su superior.

No obstante, se detuvo –por alguna razón desconocida- al ver su característica sonrisa altiva plantada en sus labios. Ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro_ ¿Están en una cita? _—¿Sabe, teniente? Todo es cuestión de perspectiva —y, sin decir más, liberó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la posó con su palma desnuda contra la nuca de ella, hacia la izquierda, mientras que en un rápido movimiento se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en el exacto lugar a la derecha junto a su boca –sin besarla realmente salvo en la mejilla-, pero atrapando a duras penas la comisura de ella. Para luego apartarse, dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse. Un desganado gesto de mano mientras bajaba los escalones del edificio de ella—. La veré mañana, teniente. Buenas noches.

Ella permaneció inmóvil un instante, y luego se llevó una mano a la frente, disciplinadamente y como si nada hubiera ocurrido —Buenas noches, coronel —antes de ingresar al edificio y perderse.

Roy se detuvo en seco. _Oh_. Estaba muerto. Su teniente no estaría complacida en absoluto en la mañana...


	8. Trenes y cumplidos fallidos

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

8/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo ocho correspondiente a hoy, que espero les agrade. Y como todos los días, y para ser breve y no aburrirlos, quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a todos los lectores. A todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y a quienes tienen fe y todavía continúan leyendo. **¡Gracias!** Y, más aún, a quienes se toman la molestia y emplean tiempo de sus valiosas vidas para hacerme llegar lo que piensan al respecto. Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura** y **anónimo/a**. De verdad, se los agradezco mucho. Saber qué les parece y lo que piensan me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y me ayuda a mejorar, así que espero no duden en corregirme o hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Gracias!** Y ojalá este capítulo les guste también ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

"Trenes y cumplidos fallidos"

* * *

><p><em>¡Bang!<em> La bala dio en el blanco. En el exacto centro donde de ser una persona real se encontraría el corazón. El papel con la silueta trazada de un hombre se sacudió un poco y finalmente cesó de moverse. Riza bajó el rifle y examinó la mira cuidadosamente. No estaba bien calibrada, definitivamente, así hubiera dado en el blanco no la sentía cómoda para apuntar y disparar. Recalibrándola calmamente, volvió a alzar el rifle, acomodándolo con la culata sobre su hombro y jaló el gatillo. El proyectil volvió a atravesar el agujero hecho previamente, agrandándolo. Aún no estaba bien del todo. O quizá la que no estaba bien del todo era ella que seguía concentrándose en su mira y pensando que estaba mal calibrada cuando evidentemente no lo estaba porque había dado en el blanco en cada uno de los tiros.

Alzando el rifle una vez más, apuntó, cerró el ojo que no estaba sobre la mira, y curvó el dedo índice hacia atrás halando el percutor. El fusil se sacudió hacia atrás –ella manteniéndolo en su lugar y firme y evitando que el disparo desviara el caño del arma hacia arriba- y la bala escapó sin problemas hacia la silueta de papel de hombre. Ésta vez, dando exactamente en el centro de la cabeza. El olor a pólvora llegando a sus fosas nasales. Bajando el fusil por tercera vez, examinó brevemente sus alrededores. Era ligeramente inusual, no lo negaría; habitualmente Rebecca solía unirse a ella en el campo de tiro y ésta vez la morena aún no había aparecido para fastidiarla sobre relaciones y matrimonios y, menos aún, se había aparecido para interrogarla –como habitualmente solía hacer, sólo que ésta vez tenía más razones para hacerlo- sobre su relación con su superior.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! __¡Bang! _Disparó, tres al hilo. Semblante neutro con ligera manifestación de concentración. Aún así, y aunque no lo manifestara porque Riza Hawkeye había sido entrenada como soldado para no hacerlo, para no dejar entrever nada en absoluto y mantener lo personal por un lado y lo profesional por otro (y así lo prefería de todas formas), estaba ligeramente molesta. Con su superior, por haberse tomado un atrevimiento que evidentemente no le correspondía –y porque era simplemente inapropiado dada la naturaleza de su relación militar-, y con ella por haberlo permitido. Podría haberlo eludido, sus reflejos estaban intactos aún desde la guerra de Ishbal y rara vez autorizaba intromisiones a su espacio personal de esa forma pero él era y siempre había sido la excepción a todo. Desde el inicio. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en su puerta preguntando por "el señor Hawkeye, alquimista" y siempre había sido de esa forma entre ellos. Era un pacto tácito y de alguna forma funcionaba. Ella velaba por su espalda, y para hacerlo debía estar siempre en sus inmediaciones. Y él debía permanecer también en su rango y en su perímetro próximo para que ella pudiera tener siempre un ojo encima.

Por otro lado, Hawkeye sabía que en ocasiones podía ser algo negligente con él también; permitiéndole dormitar sentado en el escritorio cuando estaba terriblemente cansado y ayudándolo con su propio papeleo aún cuando no era ni sería nunca responsabilidad de ella porque simplemente sabía que por perezoso que pudiera ser con el trabajo burocrático y por inútil que pudiera ser bajo la lluvia, sus ideales cambiarían el país algún día. Esa era la razón por la que lo había seguido, en primer lugar. Hasta la guerra y hacia el estilo de vida que llevaba ahora y por todos los sacrificios que debía hacer Riza estaba dispuesta a realizarlos por el bien de las futuras generaciones. Y aún así, la negligencia de la noche anterior había estado fuera de lugar, incluso para él y para ella. Era un riesgo, para ambos, y él sería el más perjudicado de los dos si alguna vez llegaban a relacionarse de esa forma. Pero, como siempre, su superior no parecía tomar todos los riesgos en consideración, dejándole a ella el trabajo arduo de usar el sentido común por él.

La noche anterior, fuera lo que hubiera sido, no había sido sentido común. Había sido agradable, y por un momento le había recordado a cuando él solo había sido el discípulo de su padre y ella la hija de Hawkeye-sensei, sin etiquetas ni rangos o títulos de por medio y había estado bien por unas horas. Pero no era algo que pudiera mantener durante una línea determinada de tiempo. Y no era algo que pudieran costearse. No con la ambición que pretendían alcanzar y el peso de ésta. No con todo el trabajo que aún tenían por hacer y por delante. Una relación de tal naturaleza únicamente complicaría las cosas para ambos. Y particularmente para su superior. Ella no podía ser quien lo hundiera, sino que debía ser quien lo empujara hacia la cima. La idea de convertirse en una especie de ancla le resultaba sencillamente insoportable. Después de todo, ella conocía mejor que nadie –mejor que cualquiera en vida, al menos- las cosas que ambos habían debido hacer y pasar para llegar a dónde estaban y se rehusaba a permitir que él arrojara todo por la borda por un mero capricho.

No, sabía que su superior podía ser muchas cosas. Muchas añadidas a su fama, muchas ciertas y otras un tanto falsas también pero Riza lo conocía mejor que nadie. Desde antes que todas las personas que actualmente lo rodeaban. Y sabía que a pesar de que solía parecer como que no se tomaba las cosas en serio –con su sonrisa arrogante y su expresión orgullosa-, lo hacía. Al menos las cosas que requerían su atención y la debida importancia y ella creía entrar en la categoría de personas importantes. Junto con el resto de sus subordinados y el fallecido Hughes, entre otros. Al menos eso le daba la seguridad de que su superior la tomaba en serio, así no lo aparentara todo el tiempo. Especialmente en la oficina.

_¡Bang!_ Tirando hacia atrás y hacia delante el cerrojo, volvió a acomodarlo y a disparar. _¡Bang!_ Liberando su última porción de estrés con ese último tiro. Descendiéndolo calmamente, se lo colgó y regresó a los vestidores para guardar su arma. Deteniéndose en seco frente al casillero unos minutos antes de dirigirse finalmente hacia la oficina.

—¿Tú que crees? —exclamó Rebecca, inspeccionando al rubio delante suyo, el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con las manos detrás de la cabeza y un cigarrillo en los labios.

—No lo sé —replicó, pensativo—, pero el Jefe sí es algo sobreprotector con Hawkeye y Hawkeye tiende a enfadarse seguido con el Coronel porque tiene una tendencia a actuar impulsivamente cuando la teniente primera está en peligro —comentó, recordando el incidente con Solaris/Lust, en el laboratorio de investigación Nº 3 que había terminado con Riza rehusándose a vivir porque había creído que su superior había muerto y con él con la mitad del cuerpo para abajo paralizada.

Fuery asintió, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz —La teniente primera Hawkeye lo llamó idiota una vez por acudir a protegerla, y a mi, cuando esa _cosa_ nos quiso comer.

Breda asintió —Y Hawkeye parece ser la única que puede hacer entrar en razón al Coronel, aunque éste se vive quejando que la teniente es muy estricta con él.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Havoc, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo danzar el cigarrillo entre sus labios—. A mi me parecen una pareja de casados cuando discuten, honestamente.

Breda sonrió —La teniente lo tiene con correa.

Fuery asintió, observando a través de la luz los cristales de sus anteojos —Ah... Si... Escuché a unos oficiales decir que era como su niñera...

Havoc rió —Eso suena acertado. El Coronel lo negará, por otro lado.

Breda también se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos —Aunque la teniente sí suele darle órdenes al Coronel a pesar de que él es su superior... —masculló, dando un mordisco al sándwich a medio comer que tenía sobre su escritorio.

El rubio asintió —Además... —comenzó, recordando la vez en que le había rogado a su superior que lo dejara atrás. Que siguiera hacia la cima sin él dado que se había convertido en una pieza inútil y una pieza de ajedrez que no se movía no tenía sentido. Aún así, Roy no lo había abandonado. Había desistido, por el momento; pero le había dicho que aguardaría en la cima a que él lo alcanzara. Y por esa razón él lo había llamado inocente delante de ella y había aseverado que con una actitud así jamás llegaría a la cima. Pero la expresión de Hawkeye sólo se había suavizado considerablemente (así como lo había hecho su voz), en una expresión que había parecido rebasar algo más que los límites de la devoción. _Yo creo que un idiota así sería muy útil._ Pero Havoc no había estado seguro. Por otro lado, ésa había sido la primera vez que había visto a su superior reprender a su teniente primera –llamándola idiota incluso a voz alzada, por resignar su vida- y no al revés. Habitualmente era Hawkeye quien reprendía a Mustang.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Havoc. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más al respecto del tema, la puerta se abrió revelando a uno de los dos temas de conversación. Allí, de pie y firme, y con expresión seria se encontraba Hawkeye. Al verlos, frunció el entrecejo —¿Rebecca? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano —¡Oy, Riza! Buenos días. Sólo pasaba a visitar... —exclamó.

Los ojos caoba de ella se deslizaron de la teniente segunda a la persona junto a ella, al teniente segundo Havoc, y de éste al teniente segundo Breda y de allí al Sargento Mayor Fuery. Ninguno de los cuales, por cierto, estaba haciendo su trabajo —¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?

Havoc levantó la mano despreocupadamente, aún cómodo —Ah... El Jefe todavía no llegó... Sólo estábamos hablando...

Una voz profunda tras Riza hizo sobresaltar a los cuatro, salvo a la rubia la cual observó las reacciones de sus subordinados y su amiga con semblante neutro. Por supuesto, ella había percibido la presencia de él acercarse, aún cuando todavía se había encontrado a unos metros de distancia en el corredor —¿De qué, si se puede saber, Havoc?

El rubio rió nerviosamente —Ah... le decía al teniente segundo Breda de mi cita para esta noche, jefe... —mintió. Roy enarcó una ceja aún de pie tras su teniente.

El moreno colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella y Riza inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, llevándose la mano a la frente y saludándolo correcta y apropiadamente —Buenos días, coronel.

Roy asintió calmamente e ingresó a su oficina —Buenos días, teniente.

Hawkeye devolvió el gesto de cabeza, bajando la mano —Llega tarde, señor —señaló, y el hombre observó su reloj de plata para confirmar que efectivamente había llegado fuera de hora.

—Extraño teniente, tiene razón. Al parece, mi reloj se detuvo —mintió, con una sonrisa arrogante. La rubia frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos ligeramente molesta.

—Si, extraño coronel. Uno pensaría que un alquimista estatal sería capaz de reparar su propio reloj. ¿Quiere que agregue relojes a su lista de debilidades, justo debajo del agua? ¿O es la puntualidad lo que debo agregar?

El que torció el gesto ésta vez fue él. Havoc, Breda y Rebecca intentaron contener la risa, Fuery fingió estar leyendo algo por temor a ser reprendido —¿Se le perdió algo teniente segunda Catalina?

La morena se percató entonces de que llevaba ya allí demasiado tiempo. Por lo que poniéndose de pie, saludó —Oh. No —luego sonrió y agitó la mano informalmente—. ¡Adiós, Riza! —y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Roy se volvió a Riza —¿Algo para mí hoy, teniente?

Ella únicamente negó con la cabeza, para alivio de él —No, señor. Sólo éstos —agregó, entregándole un único informe que ese día habían recibido. Mientras repartía una cantidad similar de papeles al resto, los cuales exclamaron aliviados. Fuery decidió por tanto dedicarse a la radio, manipulándola aquí y allá con los auriculares puestos.

Roy, por otro lado, comenzó a dar ligeros golpecitos sobre el escritorio con su pluma mientras observaba a su teniente. Mejilla presionada perezosamente contra el puño de su mano izquierda, codo del mismo brazo presionado contra la superficie lisa de la mesa. Riza continuaba trabajando diligentemente como si nada, como el día anterior, y el día anterior a ése también. Prolijamente archivando y acomodando y realizando sus deberes con la misma seriedad de todos los días. Había esperado una reacción, no lo negaría. Así hubiera sido una negativa como enfadarse con él y amenazarlo con dispararle por desviarse de su camino –así fuera sólo de palabras. Había esperado _algo_, una mera reacción de su habitualmente estoica teniente. Una mirada de dureza, un gesto negativo y seco de su cabeza, algo. Algo que fuera poco más que un "Buenos días, coronel" y poco menos que un flirteo descarado. Concedido, estaba delirando ligeramente porque estaba seguro que Hawkeye nunca reaccionaría de esa forma así lo hicieran la mayoría de las mujeres con las que solía salir. De hecho, antes de hacer algo de esa naturaleza le apuntaría con un arma en la cabeza y le ordenaría hacerse un chequeo mental. Posiblemente estaba exagerando un poco allí también, su teniente no era ni la mitad de agresiva de lo que parecía; pero no negaría que su ego estaba herido. Enfadada o no, una reacción era mejor que nada. Mejor que la indiferencia. Roy había aprendido que la indiferencia era peor que todas las anteriores.

Porque significaba que no había sido capaz de meterse siquiera un poquito bajo su piel, y Mustang no estaba acostumbrado a fallar en ese ámbito. No, y ahora empezaba a creer que entendía cómo se debía sentir Havoc. La idea era terriblemente patética, por cierto. Después de todo, él era el alquimista de la flama, Roy Mustang, y tenía una reputación que mantener. Aunque se estuviera mintiendo también, porque no era su reputación lo que le concernía particularmente en ese momento. Sino el hecho de que ella parecía deliberadamente distante para con él. Exhalando calmamente, la observó abandonar la oficina por un instante.

Su subordinado fumador se volvió a él —¿Qué hizo ésta vez para hacerla enfadar, Jefe? Hawkeye seguro parecía molesta —aunque no realmente. Sólo que todos ellos habían aprendido a leer las señales. Y a huir de ellas cuando veían acercarse el huracán en sus direcciones.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Nada, Havoc —mintió—. Ahora regresa a tu trabajo, ¿quieres?

El rubio bufó, moviendo el cigarro en su boca, y se volvió a sus papeles resignado. No tenía sentido, de todas formas. Por más que quisieran –y hasta cierto punto todos lo habían intentado- jamás podrían entender la relación de esos dos. Siempre parecía haber algo que ellos estaban ignorando.

Mustang, por otro lado, se cruzó de brazos y observó con expresión pensativa la puerta. No lo entendía realmente, y su porción narcisista no estaba en absoluto complacida con el resultado. No, de hecho, había esperado aunque fuera un pequeño sermón de parte de su teniente primera sobre comportamientos inapropiados entre superiores y subordinados y leyes de fraternización y demás idioteces que él habría ignorado de todas formas –porque Roy siempre doblaba las reglas un poco- pero al menos habría sido algo. La indiferencia no servía. No para él. No para su amor propio tampoco. Bufando, la observó reingresar y caminar hasta él. Sus ojos caoba únicamente llenos de formalismo.

—Coronel, el expreso 04605 proveniente de Rush Valley fue secuestrado.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Otro tren, teniente? ¿Por qué insisten en secuestrar trenes?

Su respuesta fue práctica y concisa —Porque de esa forma cortan el paso de un camino y además toman rehenes, coronel. Parece ser una forma efectiva de llamar la atención de la milicia.

Él se masajeó las temples —Era una pregunta retórica teniente, no era necesario que respondiera.

Riza asintió —Lo siento, señor. Parecía que quería una respuesta.

—¿Y por qué siguen secuestrando trenes en mi jurisdicción? —masculló—. ¿Se encuentra ésta vez también el general Hakuro a bordo?

Riza negó calmamente —No me esperanzaría, coronel.

—Eso supuse —asintió. Aunque sinceramente no extrañaría al hombre ni tendría problema alguno en sacrificarlo para cerrar el caso, pero sabía que jamás podría hacerlo realmente—. ¿Acero? —insistió esperanzado.

Su teniente primera volvió a negar con la cabeza —Edward-kun está en Resembool, coronel. Y no puede realizar alquimia, debería saberlo.

—Lo sé, teniente —replicó, llevándose una mano al mentón pensativamente—. Sólo estaba vocalizando una manifestación de deseo. Por ruidoso y alborotador que fuera Acero, resultaba útil en éstos casos.

Breda asintió —Cierto, el Jefe de Acero sabía cómo manejar éstas cosas rápido...

Roy se puso se pie, ambas palmas sobre el escritorio —Bien. Infórmeme.

Riza escaneó rápidamente el papel con la vista —Se trata de unos radicales del área Este que se hacen llamar Búhos blancos, Coronel. Demandan que liberemos a su líder preso.

—Como siempre —se quejó Havoc.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo —¿Alguna declaración?

Los ojos color vino de ella volvieron a escanear la página en un fluido movimiento —Una un tanto ofensiva, ¿quiere leerla?

Roy negó con la cabeza —Sospecho que de un modo u otro va a ser insultante para nosotros, ¿no es así?

—Así es —replicó la rubia volviendo a ver la hoja.

—Eso pensé... —se quejó— y tendré enseguida al general sobre mi nuca respirando sulfuro. Algo que particularmente no me entusiasma. Por otro lado, tenía una cita esta noche y si no terminamos pronto no creo llegar. Sargento mayor Fuery, consígame la lista de pasajeros que viajan en el tren.

El joven asintió apresuradamente —Si, señor.

—Teniente segundo Breda, averígüeme todo lo posible sobre el grupo y las personas que se encuentran a bordo. La situación. Cuántos son y demás. Comuníqueme todo a través de la radio.

—Si, coronel.

Havoc se puso se pie y de brazos cruzados escaneó la lista despreocupadamente —Ah... Jefe, ¿y yo qué hago?

Roy se colocó rápidamente el abrigo —Havoc, tú y la teniente primera vendrán conmigo —acomodándose las solapas prolijamente—. Breda, Fuery, manténgannos al tanto.

—¡Si, señor! —exclamaron ambos. Y los tres restantes abandonaron la oficina en dirección a la salida. Riza y Jean tomando sus rifles antes de abandonar el cuartel y subirse al auto negro de su superior. Inmediatamente arrancaron. Ambos rubios tomando los auriculares con micrófono para comunicarse entre ellos. Riza cargando cuidadosamente su arma.

—Coronel, ¿cuál es el plan? —lo cuestionó una voz femenina desde el asiento de acompañante. En el asiento trasero viajaba su teniente segundo.

—Si, jefe, ¿cuál es la gran idea? Yo también tengo una cita esta noche... —se quejó, examinando el rifle suyo con cuidado también.

Roy decidió ignorar el comentario de su subordinado —Asestaremos dos francotiradores y los emboscaremos antes de que lleguen a la estación, donde yo estaré esperándolos —sonrió arrogantemente—. ¿Crees que puedas con eso, Havoc?

El rubio torció el gesto —¡Pff! No te veo cuestionándola a Hawkeye, coronel... —la rubia enarcó una ceja.

Pero Mustang continuó sonriendo —Eso es porque tengo plena confianza en las habilidades de mi teniente primera, Havoc —y estuvo seguro de que oyó a su subordinado mascullar algo sobre las ventajas de un par de piernas pero no dijo nada. No tenía sentido, de todas formas, excusarse de favorecer a Hawkeye cuando ni siquiera el comentario había alcanzado los oídos de ella. De haberlo hecho, Havoc no intentaría siquiera volver a repetirlo en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Jefe —masculló, irónicamente—. Tengo todo cubierto.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente pero continuó manejando, mano en el volante y afortunadamente –porque parecía tender a olvidarse- con la vista al frente. Riza, mientras tanto, calibró la mira cuidadosamente observando la distancia desde la que debería disparar a medida que se iban acercando. Cuando estuvieron allí, en el puente más próximo a la estación –en el cual el tren debería disminuir la velocidad- Hawkeye y Havoc se bajaron del vehículo. Roy se asomó por la ventana, antebrazo acomodado sobre el borde de ésta —Cuento con ustedes. Y eviten bajas en la medida de lo posible. Si un rehén está en peligro, denle prioridad a los pasajeros. Esas son las órdenes.

Riza chocó los talones y asintió —Entendido.

Havoc sonrió y sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, enderezándose inmediatamente después —Seguro, jefe —exclamó y haciendo un breve gesto de mano Roy volvió a arrancar. Dejando a ambos rubios solos y al costado del ancho puente de hierro. En el instante en que el auto desapareció, el teniente segundo alzó la vista al cielo—. Ah... Espero llegar a tiempo o mi cita me matará —se quejó.

Riza lo observó con ligera curiosidad y finalmente optó por suavizar su expresión —Si hacemos el trabajo rápido, teniente Havoc, podremos marcharnos pronto.

—Espero —se quejó por última vez antes de acomodarse tras uno de los anchos pilares de acero y ocular su presencia tras éste. Riza hizo lo mismo, ocupando uno al otro lado del puente. Ambos camuflando su presencia efectivamente con una tela del color del acero.

Viendo acercarse el tren y calculando la distancia y la velocidad, alzaron los rifles al mismo tiempo, jalando el gatillo simultáneamente y ubicando –Riza- una bala en la mano de uno de los sujetos y –Havoc- un proyectil en la rodilla del otro. Derribando, efectivamente, los dos asaltantes que estaban en control de la locomotora. Un tercero apareció al percatarse de que sus compañeros no respondían, y fue también derribado de un balazo en el pie cortesía de Hawkeye. Havoc sonrió. _Heh. Bien hecho. _Jalando el gatillo también y bajando a uno de los asaltantes del primer vagón. Ella acertó un disparo al segundo, y un tercero y un cuarto se apresuraron a ver que sucedía y con igual efectividad fueron derribados de un mero disparo cada uno.

Cerrando la mano en torno al cerrojo y moviéndolo hacia delante y jalándolo hacia atrás nuevamente volvió a apuntar. Derribando al número ocho de los asaltantes. La voz de Havoc por el auricular se hizo oír —Sólo quedan dos. El del vagón del fondo debe ser el líder.

Riza asintió. Desgraciadamente, el último estaba refugiado junto a una ventana. Probablemente porque se había percatado de la situación y la ubicación de ella, el viento, la distancia y la velocidad no le permitían hacer un disparo certero. No podía arriesgarse, no a menos que tuviera el blanco en la mira porque de hacerlo podría herir a un rehén y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Havoc tampoco podía apuntar correctamente, pero había sido capaz de derribar al penúltimo de ellos. Ahora solo quedaba el líder. Por otro lado, el puente se curvaba ligeramente –no era recto- y era probable que durante la ligera curva pudiera dispararle. Pero era sólo un segundo, probablemente menos, y debía confiar en que su blanco no se percatara de que el virar del tren lo expondría parcialmente por unos momentos. Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo.

Aferrando el fusil firmemente contra su hombro y con ambas manos, tiró del percutor, sintiendo la bala desprenderse del arma y salir disparada en la exacta dirección que ella lo había deseado. Enterrándose, sin preámbulo ni aviso previo, en el punto exacto por encima de la rótula. Haciendo que el blanco se curvara hacia delante y se aferrara la rodilla a causa del dolor. Rápidamente los pasajeros más próximos tomaron el arma que había dejado caer, y Riza finalmente se pudo relajar. Descendiendo el rifle con cuidado y dejando escapar un suave suspiro. El tren pasó de largo, y Havoc salió de su escondite también, rebuscando en su bolsillo por el cigarrillo apagado que había guardado previamente. Colocándolo entre sus labios, lo encendió —Aahh... —exhaló humo, placenteramente, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué? No estamos en la oficina...

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación, donde su superior aguardaría, en completo silencio. Havoc examinándola eventualmente de reojo. Riza con la vista al frente —¿Tengo algo en el rostro, teniente segundo Havoc?

El rubio alzó ambas manos en son de paz —Nah. Nada, Hawkeye.

La rubia asintió secamente y continuó caminando. El teniente segundo haciéndolo un paso más atrás, aún con sus ojos celestes fijos en la nuca de la francotiradora. Finalmente exclamó —Ese último disparo fue sorprendente.

Ella bajó su vista al rifle, expresión neutra —Estoy acostumbrada.

Él se volvió a verla —¿Gracias a tu experiencia en Ishbal? —pero Riza no replicó nada al instante, al igual que tampoco lo había hecho Roy la vez en que lo había cuestionado sobre su experiencia con el olor a cadáveres calcinados cuando su superior había incinerado a Lust por completo en aquel laboratorio de experimentos.

Finalmente asintió —Así es.

Havoc la observó de reojo —Uh... Estuviste con el jefe en Ishbal, ¿verdad? —personalmente no había visto la guerra, ni había sido enviado a ésta pero sabía que para muchos había sido un antes y un después. Sin embargo, personas como Hawkeye y como el coronel mismo habían salido de ésta más fuertes. Más firmes. Y con una determinación fija a la que seguir. Inamovible. Y aunque no podía comprender del todo los horrores que ambos habían debido ver allí, podía ver el resultado de la guerra en sus superiores. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, la determinación del coronel era la razón por la que había elegido seguirlo en primer lugar (aún cuando constantemente estuviera perdiendo citas y novias frente a su superior).

Pero Riza había hecho las pases con lo sucedido en cierta parte y no encontraba inconvenientes en decirle a él, como no había tenido inconvenientes en contarle a Edward sobre la guerra —El coronel era mayor entonces —confirmó. Sin embargo, la conversación se terminó cuando ambos arribaron a la estación de trenes del Este, donde Mustang ya estaba aguardándolos a ambos junto con un grupo de policías militares y un hombre ligeramente chamuscado bajo su bota y contra el suelo.

Exhalando calmamente, Riza se acercó a su superior, seguida de Havoc —Coronel, si me permite preguntar ¿qué está haciendo?

Roy cerró los ojos solemnemente —Éste hombre intentó escapar, teniente. Sólo estaba dándole un recordatorio de quien es el alquimista de la flama para que piense dos veces la próxima vez antes de decidir imprudentemente huir —se volvió al hombre—. No te he dañado mucho. Si vuelves a resistirte, te reduciré a cenizas, ¿lo entiendes?

El hombre frotó precariamente su rostro contra el suelo de la estación en un intento de afirmar, su mejilla presionada contra el piso. Ninguno de sus dos subordinados se sorprendió de verlo alardeando y llevándose el crédito de toda la operación. No realmente. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían. Eso era lo que hacía él. Y cuanto más hiciera más llamaría la atención y sería ascendido prontamente, que era el objetivo principal de todo. Aún así, Havoc no pudo evitar mascullar entre dientes algo que sonaba similarmente a "tan abusivo con sus subordinados como siempre" y que Roy deliberadamente ignoró. Hablando aquí y allá con la policía militar y asegurándose de que su presencia en el incidente y en la resolución de éste no fuera olvidada. Havoc podría jurar que su superior estaba inclusive galanteando con una policía pero no podría estar seguro. Con Mustang nada era seguro, después de todo. Y el hombre sí tenía la desfachatez de hacer cosas de ese estilo delante de su teniente primera, incluso sabiendo que ella no aprobaba esa clase de conductas estando de servicio. O quizá fuera por otra cosa, no sabía. De una forma u otra, Havoc pensaba que eso estaba mal, incluso para su superior.

—¡Oy, Jefe! Tenemos que irnos —exclamó, por encima de la multitud, recordando su propia cita. Después de todo, la mujer realmente se enfadaría con él de llegar tarde y no era esa la forma en que quería empezar la velada. Ya tenía demasiados comienzos con el pie izquierdo.

Roy observó brevemente a su subordinado, asintió, se excusó y se reunió con Havoc y Hawkeye. Una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro —Eso fue fácil.

El rubio enarcó una ceja —Uh... Jefe, tú no hiciste nada. Hawkeye y yo hicimos todo el trabajo duro.

El moreno torció el gesto —No me hagas reconsiderar lo de tu paga, Havoc —replicó, observando el palillo caer de la boca de su subordinado con expresión fanfarrona. Sus ojos negros viajando luego al único miembro femenino de su equipo—. Bien hecho, teniente.

—¡¿Eh? Debes estar bromeando... —masculló, pero Roy lo ignoró completamente. Deliberadamente. La sonrisa característica aún en su lugar.

Riza, por otro lado, negó calmamente con la cabeza —No todo fue obra mía, coronel. El teniente segundo Havoc también tomó parte.

La sonrisa vaciló un instante —Ah... Por supuesto... Buen trabajo, Havoc —pero rápidamente se recompuso. Debería haber asumido una reacción similar. De hecho, era sólo cuestión de cederle el honor a su teniente primera de dispararle a su cumplido y desacreditarlo con una bala figurativa. Por supuesto, su otro subordinado estaba complacido y podía ver por qué. Había intentado matar dos pájaros de un tiro: fastidiar a su teniente segundo, que parecía ser el segundo en la cadena de mando (la primera siendo ella) en disfrutar restregándole su debilidad al agua en el rostro (como la vez en que Hawkeye lo había tropezado y llamado "inútil" y la vez con Lust cuando le había pedido que iluminara un poco tras quemar al homúnculo) y cumplimentar a su teniente primera. Evidentemente no había visto fallas en el asunto. Pero había descontado –como siempre y como él solía llamarlo- el "factor Hawkeye" y ella sólo había debido parpadear y su cumplido se había venido al suelo como un pájaro herido por un balazo. Su ego retorciéndose en el piso junto al pájaro. No por nada la llamaban "halcón".

Olvidándose del asunto, porque evidentemente no había demasiado que hacer con su ego magullado, se dirigió a su auto y se montó en éste, seguido de sus dos subordinados quienes también ascendieron al vehículo. Riza volteando la cabeza en su dirección al verlo cerrar la puerta con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria o requerida.

Cerrando calmamente los ojos dijo —Coronel, por favor sea paciente con la puerta.

Havoc sonrió, haciendo danzar un nuevo cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios, y se acomodó contra el respaldar del asiento trasero con las manos detrás de la cabeza —Eso, jefe. La puerta no tiene la culpa de que Hawkeye le haya cortado los testículos.

La rubia cerró calmamente los ojos una vez más, sintiendo el auto arrancar —Teniente segundo Havoc, apreciaría que no vuelva a referirse de esa forma, si aprecia los suyos —replicó, acomodándose el rifle sobre la falta y haciéndolo palidecer en un segundo. Sonriendo de lado una vez más, Roy se volvió a su subordinado.

—¿Decías, Havoc?

La voz estricta de Riza sonó una vez más —Coronel, mantenga la vista en el camino por favor.

Acatando, el moreno volvió la vista al frente. Riza se acomodó en el asiento de acompañante y se permitió relajarse parcialmente. Sintiendo el frío del caer de la noche comenzando a colarse por la ventana. Y permitiéndose pensar en la taza de té o café caliente que bebería estando ya cómoda y tranquila una vez en su casa, vestida en ropas menos acartonadas y con Black Hayate acurrucado sobre sus pies y proveyéndole calor. Si, era un agradable pensamiento, uno simple quizá, pero las motivaciones siempre lo eran y de momento no podía pensar en nada mas atrayente que la comodidad de su apartamento –por pequeño que fuera- y el placer de una bebida caliente alejando el frío de su cuerpo.

Debió haberse distraído mucho porque cuando volvió a observar por la ventanilla se sorprendió de ver ya se encontraban de regreso en el cuartel general. En la entrada. Y Roy estaba aparcando prolijamente contra la acera de la cuadra. Havoc, en el asiento de atrás, no paraba de observar el reloj una y otra vez y quejarse porque aparentemente llegaba tarde a su cita. Por lo que no le sorprendió verlo bajar rápidamente del auto y de regreso a la oficina, donde ella y su superior –así como Fuery y Breda- lo observaron apresurarse a tomar sus cosas, excusarse y marcharse. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

—El idiota llega tarde —asintió para sí, cruzando los brazos por encima de su redondeada barriga—. Definitivamente no estará feliz.

Roy observó también a su rubio subordinado desaparecer rápidamente, con ligera curiosidad —¿Con qué clase de mujer está saliendo ésta vez Havoc?

Fuery se removió incómodo. Breda sonrió —No creo que quiera saber, coronel.

Asintiendo –porque, de hecho, no era asunto suyo-, se volvió y retornó a su escritorio por un instante. Observando a sus subordinados marcharse uno a uno. Primero el teniente segundo Breda, quien se marchó junto a Fuery, y luego a la teniente primera Hawkeye, quien tras insistir él mismo en que se marchara, aceptó la oferta, tomó sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta. Cerrándola tranquilamente tras de sí.

Por un instante, se quedó observando la puerta. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Aguardando que, por alguna razón, regresara. Por alguna razón, le aclarara si estaba enfadada o no con él. Pero eso no sucedió. Y probablemente no sucedería.

Entonces, desistió.


	9. Secuestro y faltas de elocuencia

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. Evidentemente. **

9/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo prometido de hoy, el cual espero sea de su agrado. **(!)** Dado que mi servicio de internet es una... -introduzca insultos variados aquí-... hoy decidí subirlo más temprano y probablemente esté variando ligeramente el horario de actualización por unos días por dicho problema. Mientras pueda mantener la normalidad, en la medida de lo posible, lo haré. Y en caso de tener que cambiar algo (el horario) les avisaré, pero siempre subiré un capítulo por día como prometí y generalmente entre esta hora (en mi pais) y la que estaba subiéndolo desde el inicio. Es decir, como mucho lo subiré un poco más temprano (nada más). Espero sepan disculparme. Y, como siempre, quisiera **agradecerles** a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y haber leído hasta aquí (y ojalá no los decepcione la historia...). Pero, más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que aún cuando podrían no haberlo hecho, me hicieron y me hacen llegar su opinión mediante reviews, robando tiempo valioso de sus vidas, lo cual me da muchos ánimos. Y realmente quiero mejorar, para algún día poder escribir mejor, así que se los agradezco de todo corazón. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura**, **Maii. Hawkeye ** y **anónimo/a**. Y espero no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan y corregirme. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>IX<p>

"Secuestro y faltas de elocuencia"

* * *

><p><em>Clap. Clap. <em>_Clap._ Podía oírlo, un ligero eco con cada golpe de los tacos de sus botas militares contra el pavimento. Un segundo golpeteo, siguiendo inmediatamente al suyo, marcando de alguna forma su ritmo a medida que se alejaba caminando del cuartel general. Dejando el edificio grande e iluminado atrás. Bajando la mirada, siguió su sombra trazada contra la acera, cortesía de las lámparas de la calle, mientras se concentraba en los sonidos a su alrededor. Alguien la estaba siguiendo, sin lugar a dudas, y por la constancia de los pasos y el compás marcado por las pisadas podía inferir que –fuera quien fuera- estaba manteniendo de momento su distancia. Midiendo el tiempo y aguardando algo para aproximarse más. Algo, aunque sin saber qué, que le indicara que podía abordarla.

Exhalando calmamente, desenfundó con su mano derecha una de las dos pistolas que tenía guardadas en la parte baja de su espalda –le quitó el seguro- y retrajo la corredera hacia atrás con su mano izquierda. Dedo índice derecho acariciando el gatillo con cuidado. Ojos y oídos agudizados en el eco de los pasos que seguían religiosamente a los suyos. Otras dos cuadras pasaron, calmas, y con la presencia de ese alguien más sobre sus pasos, hasta que finalmente el ritmo cambió. Un poco más ligero, más sonoro y más próximo. Se estaba acercando.

En un rápido y fluido movimiento, giró sobre su eje y extendió sus brazos con ambas manos sobre el arma. Lista para disparar. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco de jalar el gatillo al ver de quien se trataba, su expresión manifestando ligera sorpresa —¿Coronel? —parpadeó, observando al hombre con ambas manos en alza en son de paz.

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Pensaba dispararme, teniente?

Soltando la bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo, bajó lenta y suavemente el arma. Su expresión tornándose en una de molestia una vez que la adrenalina del momento pasó —No vuelva a asustarme de esa forma, coronel —le reprochó severamente, alzando ligeramente la voz—. Podría haberle disparado.

—Pero no lo hizo, teniente. Creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos por lo positivo, ¿no cree?

Riza guardó el arma y negó con la cabeza, su semblante aún revelando molestia —No veo lo gracioso, coronel. Además, ¿quiere explicarme por qué me estaba siguiendo como un acechador?

El moreno colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos —En mi defensa, teniente. No la estaba siguiendo, estaba intentando alcanzarla, que es algo considerablemente distinto.

—¿Por tres cuadras, coronel? —musitó, ironía bañando sus palabras.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente una vez más —Bueno, se lo concedo, camina rápido y me pareció prudente no correr hacia una mujer armada. Aunque no pueda decir que caminar funcionó mejor tampoco, ¿no le parece? —la sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, coronel.

—Aunque debo admitir que me siento ofendido, ¿estaba huyendo de mi, teniente?

Riza volvió a hacer un gesto negativo y se cruzó de brazos —No de usted, coronel. Del acosador que me estaba siguiendo. No cotejé entre las posibilidades que ese acechador pudiera ser mi superior.

—Cuando lo dice de esa forma lo hace sonar como si fuera un sujeto de dudosas intenciones, teniente —frunció el entrecejo.

Ella sonrió a duras penas, su expresión suavizándose —Bueno, realmente no le recomendaría que lo volviera a hacer, coronel. Otra mujer puede pensarlo.

Roy volvió a sonreír —Me ofende teniente, no voy persiguiendo mujeres por las calles de ésta forma.

Riza comenzó a caminar una vez más, él acompañándola a su lado—¿Sólo las que pueden dispararle?

Pasando una mano por sus cabellos azabache los acomodó hacia atrás —No iba a decir eso —sonrió. Pero ella no preguntó qué iba a decir y él no lo dijo—. Aunque supongo que se aplica también.

La rubia asintió calmamente y lo observó por un instante de reojo. Sus ojos caoba trazando el perfil de su rostro —Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No tenía una cita?

—Ah... No se preocupe por eso, teniente —exclamó, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y volviéndola inmediatamente después al interior de su bolsillo—. Sólo quería hablar con usted.

Ella volvió la vista al frente —Si, señor —acatando. Sin embargo, cesó de caminar cuando la mano de él la tomó suavemente del codo, efímeramente; para luego soltarla al ver que había cumplido su cometido.

Notando que tenía su indivisa atención, dijo —¿Aceptaría discutirlo con una taza de café, teniente? —la sonrisa encantadora retornando a los labios.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Coronel, no creo-

Pero él la interrumpió —Le prohíbo que diga inapropiado, teniente primera. Y eso es una orden.

Ella cerró calmamente los ojos y exhaló —Coronel, debo desobedecer su orden y decirlo de todas formas.

Roy se pellizcó el punte de la nariz y asintió —Eso temí. Aún así... ¿podría complacerme, sólo ésta vez? —la vio vacilar un instante—. Oh, vamos... teniente, ¿aceptó tomar parte en un golpe de estado por mi y no es capaz de aceptarme una taza de café? ¿Dónde está la Hawkeye racional que mis subordinados temen? —la vio torcer el gesto—. Respetan —se corrigió. Una sonrisa carismática en el rostro—. Respetan, eso dije.

Por supuesto, y conociéndola, sabía que tenía más probabilidades de convencerla apelando a la racionalidad que a otra cosa. Riza era así, después de todo. Y por esa razón la llamaban el soldado perfecto. Roy sabía, por otro lado, que había demasiado más de ella que su ridículamente infalible puntería, agudeza y capacidad de observación. Debajo de todo, debajo del exterior áspero y profesional y debajo de su actitud intolerante a las tonterías estando de servicio, se encontraba la persona que él había conocido muchos años atrás. Cuando había aparecido frente a su casa con tan solo un par de cosas, una sonrisa educada y carismática y la determinación de convertirse en el discípulo del alquimista que vivía allí y del que tanto había oído hablar. No había oído, por otro lado (y en ningún lado), que tuviera una hija. Por eso se había sorprendido al ver que quien le había abierto la puerta no era Berthold Hawkeye sino una niña de corto cabello rubio y expresión demasiado adulta –para su edad y gusto de Roy. Pero había sido cortés con él, y lo había examinado por un segundo con ojo crítico antes de deducir que buscaba a su padre por motivos de alquimia y luego se había apartado. Dejándolo entrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Riza no había siquiera vacilado por más de un segundo al hacerlo entrar –literal y figurativamente- y Roy no se había detenido en el hecho hasta el momento. Quizá –y a pesar de que ella rara vez compartía su vida con él, incluso en aquel entonces- había sido por esa razón que él se había compelido en el funeral de su padre a contarle sus sueños, por ingenuos que hubieran sido. Si, había sido intercambio equivalente, o de esa forma quería interpretarlo.

Si, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Debajo de todo, del exterior, había una niña desamparada por su padre que había crecido demasiado pronto, una mujer marcada por una guerra y los errores de su pasado que no podía reparar. Y una persona amable pero más fuerte que muchas de las mujeres que Roy jamás hubiera conocido –y la lista era larga- y dispuesta a cargar la pesada carga que había elegido llevar sobre sus hombros. Las quemaduras en su espalda, que él mismo le había inflingido, y todas las demás cicatrices que sabía poblaban su cuerpo. Y la voluntad y determinación de seguir aquello en lo que creía hasta la muerte. Si, había mucho –_mucho_- más de Hawkeye de lo que ella dejaba entrever. Más que la persona dedicada y que tomaba cada segundo de su trabajo en serio –por irrelevante que fuera la tarea-, y más de la mujer calma y colecta que muchas personas veían.

Debajo de todo, su teniente primera era una mujer bondadosa y comprensiva –tal y como le había dicho a su sargento mayor cuando éste había traído a Hayate a la oficina por primera vez y temido que Riza lo obligara a devolverlo a la calle- e inclusive podía ser amable cuando lo deseaba. Sólo que él presionaba demasiado sus botones como para recibir porción de esa amabilidad demasiado seguido. De hecho, estaba seguro que era una de las dos personas capaces de meterse bajo la piel de Riza Hawkeye y alterarla, siendo la otra –sin lugar a dudas- la teniente segunda Catalina. Y eso era un hecho —¿Y? ¿Qué dice, teniente? —sonrió.

Y Riza sólo exhaló calmamente, negando de un lado al otro con la cabeza —Bien. Pero sólo una taza, coronel. Tengo que regresar a alimentar a Black Hayate, después de todo.

La sonrisa en los labios de él se amplió —No se preocupe. Personalmente me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa a tiempo, no queremos que su padre se enfade si la entretengo hasta tarde —bromeó.

La rubia torció el gesto —Eso no es gracioso, coronel —aunque no realmente afectada ni ofendida por el comentario. A fin de cuentas, ella había hecho las pases con su infancia y su padre mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Roy había quemado el tatuaje de su espalda con su alquimia, tras el final de la guerra de Ishbal.

El rascó su nuca y sonrió avergonzadamente —No. Supongo que no. Al fin y al cabo, Hawkeye-sensei no era exactamente ese tipo de persona.

La expresión de ella se suavizó mientras comenzaban a caminar, Roy guiando el camino y observándola de reojo eventualmente —No, no lo era.

Desviándose por la tangente, musitó, refugiando una vez más sus manos con guantes en los bolsillos —Conozco un lugar por aquí.

No le sorprendía que lo hiciera, no realmente. Después de todo, su superior conocía prácticamente todos los cafés y restaurantes del Este y gran parte de Central también, dada la cantidad considerable de citas que sostenía a lo largo de toda la semana e inclusive Havoc había estado al tanto de esto, preguntándole incluso –en una ocasión- a dónde podía llevar a una mujer con la que saldría una noche (pues aparentemente la consideraba especial. Diferente, había dicho). La cual a la noche siguiente lo había dejado tras ver al superior de éste por casualidad. Havoc había estado deprimido por una semana entera tras todo el asunto. Riza, personalmente, no lo culpaba. Breda, por otro lado, se había burlado del teniente segundo durante toda la semana. Aparentemente, Fuery, Breda y Falman habían apostado a que sucedería. Falman había ganado. Roy únicamente había observado todo entretenido desde su escritorio, papeleo olvidado.

—¿Qué sucede? —lo oyó decir segundos después, percatándose de que él la estaba observando.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, una sonrisa sutil en los labios —No. Nada. Sólo estaba recordando algo, coronel.

—¿Algo placentero? —sonrió.

Pero ella volvió a hacer un gesto negativo —Neutral, podría decirse.

Él asintió y continuó caminando junto a Riza. La cual, tras unos segundos, se volvió a su superior —¿Terminó el papeleo?

Roy dejó caer su cabeza, rendido —Ah... no me dejará en paz ni siquiera ahora, ¿cierto?

—Si hiciera su trabajo no tendría que estar preguntándole, coronel —señaló perspicazmente.

—¿No ésta noche? —sugirió, esperanzado. La expresión de Riza se suavizó y asintió.

—Bien. Pero mañana tendrá que terminar todo el papeleo que no terminó hoy —replicó.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué asume que no terminé mi papeleo hoy, teniente? Si mal no recuerda, no respondí su pregunta.

Riza exhaló calmamente observando a su superior de reojo —Por la misma razón que asumo que el teniente segundo Havoc, que es fumador, fumará ésta noche, coronel —señaló a modo fáctico.

—¿Está insinuando que soy adicto a posponer, teniente?

Ella negó la cabeza con suavidad —No, coronel. Sólo con las cosas que no le interesan. Aunque empiezo a creer que puede ser alérgico al papeleo... —replicó con ironía, las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba.

Mustang sonrió de lado. A veces tendía a olvidar cuan ácido y agudo podía ser el humor de ella y sin embargo disfrutaba en las ocasiones en que lo usaba, aunque sólo cuando no hubiera terceros para ver su humillación (porque evidentemente siempre salía perdiendo) y cuando no lo llamara inútil o impotente bajo la lluvia, lo que sucedía seguido dada a su tendencia a no pensar demasiado las cosas antes de actuar.

—Ahora que lo menciona... —sonrió— puede que sea cierto. Quizá el Doctor Knox deba examinar mi caso, ¿no cree?

—No creo que vaya a estar complacido si se aparece en su casa otra vez, coronel. Menos aún para validar una excusa para no realizar su trabajo.

La sonrisa de Roy se extendió mientras caminaba a la puerta de una cafetería y la sostenía abierta para su teniente primera, haciendo un gesto dramático con el brazo que ella reprendió inmediatamente con la mirada —Coronel, si me permite decirlo, eso fue cursi.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando un paso tras ella hacia una de las mesas junto a la ventana. _Ah..._ _Por supuesto_, Riza Hawkeye era del tipo que hacía un agujero de bala en el estereotipo del cuento de hadas y suponía que tenía más de una razón para hacerlo. A sus treinta años había visto y hecho más que muchas mujeres de su edad y suponía que apegarse a algo tonto no era propio de una mujer práctica y sensata como ella, Roy lo sabía. Sin embargo, en muchas otras mujeres parecía funcionar, 30 años o no, quizá ese era el problema —¿La caballerosidad le parece cursi, teniente?

—Sólo cuando es exagerada y deliberada, coronel. Aprecio el gesto, por otro lado —una suave sonrisa agraciando sus facciones. Casi allí, casi imperceptible—. Gracias.

—De nada —replicó, complacido y sentándose en la mesa frente a ella—. ¿Entonces, funcionó?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, lo siento. coronel. ¿Acaso funciona eso realmente?

Él sonrió arrogantemente y tomó el menú —Aunque le sorprenda, teniente. El 99% de las veces, lo hace.

No podía decir que le sorprendiera. No realmente. Había visto el tipo de mujeres con las que solía salir su superior (sin contar las que de hecho eran meramente informantes y las empleadas del local de Madame Christmas); despampanantes y del tipo que no necesitaba usar su cerebro para conseguir lo que quería. No que Riza Hawkeye las juzgara por aprovechar su evidente rasgo para ello. Cada quien hacía lo que podía con lo que tenía y lo suyo era el tiro y eso estaba bien por ella también, sus armas eran todo lo que tenía para alcanzar sus propios objetivos —¿Y el 1%, señor?

Roy hizo una seña a la mesera con su mano forrada de blanco y se volvió a ella, la sonrisa aún en su lugar —El 1% una teniente primera me llama cursi y exagerado y deliberado, teniente. Eso es lo que pasa.

En ese instante, una joven mesera se acercó a ambos uniformados. Observando por un segundo más del necesario al hombre militar antes de volver su atención a ambos. Una brillante y deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios cuando rompió el silencio, sus largas pestañas oscilando rápidamente —Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo servirles?

Riza aguardó en silencio y observó a su superior hacer el pedido por ambos. Después de todo, llevaban demasiados años conociéndose y desde trivialidades como preferencias del café a relevancias como gestos de ojos y amenazas de no transmutar sin importar que ella estuviera muriendo, las sabían todas. Era inevitable, suponía. Hawkeye había estado a su lado más que nadie de su equipo y más que nadie en su vida realmente y Mustang estaba seguro que lo mismo podía aplicarse a la inversa. De hecho, ella había sido quien había preparado su primer café cuando se había convertido en el discípulo de su padre y él la había convencido de probar la humeante bebida también, si mal no recordaba. Y estaba segura que no lo hacía.

Ella, por su parte, observó el lugar con expresión neutra. Era un ambiente cálido, con paredes del color del café tostado –alternadas con blanco-, y no demasiado grande ni pequeño. Si tuviera que escoger una palabra para describirlo, diría que el lugar era acogedor –no que tuviera demasiada experiencia con la palabra, por otro lado; su casa era una casa- y la elección del lugar en particular le había sorprendido ligeramente. Después de todo, había creído que su superior elegiría un espacio más pomposo y llamativo para combinar con esa parte de su personalidad y no un lugar como aquel. Sencillo, pero agradable. Y el aroma a vainilla y canela en el aire la estaba relajando. Demasiado quizá.

—¿Qué?

Riza se volvió a él, sus palabras francas y llanas como siempre —No parece del tipo de lugar que usted elegiría, coronel.

—Me ofende teniente, ¿cree que elegiría algo más llamativo? —sonrió, observando la expresión neutral de la mujer rubia sentada frente a él.

De hecho, ese había sido su pensamiento y a lo largo de los años había observado que Roy y Edward-kun habían poseído la misma tendencia hacia las cosas llamativas (otro parecido entre ambos que Roy y probablemente Edward también, negarían). Sólo con una diferencia. Su superior era llamativo en el contexto de la elegancia (aunque tendía a exagerar bastante) y Edward-kun era llamativo en el contexto en que lo sería un niño de 15 años y Winry-chan se lo había dicho más de una vez, que él no debería ser quien eligiera presentes ni nada y que debería dejarle ese tipo de cosas a su hermano menor —Si, señor.

Él fingió sentirse herido por las palabras de ella —No sé de dónde puede haber sacado esa idea, teniente. ¿Sabe? No soy tan superficial y de todas las personas usted, más que nadie, debería saberlo.

La expresión de ella se suavizó ante esto. Si, lo sabía. Y lo había hecho desde el día en que él le había comentado su sueño frente a la tumba y desde el día en que lo había visto en la guerra también con sus ojos de asesino y odiando cada minuto de ello y era por todas esas razones que había decido darle la investigación de su padre y ayudarlo a alcanzar la cima. A alcanzar su ambición. Seguirlo hasta el infierno —Eso lo sé, coronel —puntualizó. Roy sonrió. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Su buen juicio era una de las razones por las que la mantenía a su lado, en su camino hacia arriba de su carrera militar. Aunque no una de las principales.

La mesera regresó cinco minutos después con dos tazas de café, las cuales colocó una frente a cada uno de ellos dos, y se marchó. No sin antes meter la mano en el pequeño bolsillo del delantal y depositar un par de servilletas de papel junto a Riza y otro par junto a Roy. La de arriba de todas escrita con pulcra caligrafía. Un nombre y un número. Sin embargo, y para desconcierto de ella, Roy no la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo –como lo había visto hacerlo en otras (miles de) ocasiones- sino que la volteó y se limpió la boca educadamente con la parte no escrita para luego abollarla y dejarla a un lado de la mesa. Al ver que los ojos caoba de ella lo estaban examinando críticamente, dijo —¿Qué?

Hawkeye negó calmamente con la cabeza, recordando entonces algo que él había dicho aquel día —Coronel, ¿y su cita?

La sonrisa arrogante regresó a sus labios —_Estoy_ en mi cita, teniente —había sido una jugada arriesgada, lo concedía. Pero había deducido que si había alguien capaz de decirle algo así a su teniente primera y salirse de la situación sin un agujero de bala era él. Aunque, por otro lado, las bases de sus suposiciones eran completamente narcisistas y carentes de valor real así que no daba del todo por sentado que ella no fuera a dispararle. En el mejor de los casos, sólo se pondría de pie y se marcharía y al día siguiente lo enterraría bajo una montaña de papeleo y le daría un trato distante. De hecho, era algo más o menos esperable.

En silencio, la observó tornarse seria de repente. Sus hombros tensándose ligeramente. Sus dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor de la taza humeante —Estoy segura que no funciona de esa forma, coronel.

Él continuó sonriendo. Al menos si le disparaba, o rechazaba su proposición, entonces aún tendría su orgullo y su ego intacto. Dudaba poder decir lo mismo de su cuerpo si su teniente primera abría fuego contra él —¿Me está diciendo que hubiera aceptado si se lo planteaba de esa forma desde el inicio, teniente?

Riza negó tajantemente —No, coronel.

Roy dio un sorbo a su café —Mi punto exactamente —relajándose al ver que ella no tenía planeado –al menos no de momento- dispararle o marcharse. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cual de las opciones habría sido peor. Aunque dudaba que ella fuera a dejar las cosas allí.

La rubia continuó observándolo severamente al otro lado de la mesa —¿Entonces se conformó con secuestrarme, señor?

Roy dio otro sorbo calmo a su bebida caliente —Secuestro es una palabra fuerte, teniente. ¿No el parece? No es como si estuviera reteniéndola contra su voluntad. Y si, pareció el curso de acción más lógico a seguir.

Y Riza tuvo que preguntarse en qué ilógica mente la palabra lógica tenía sentido alguno en esa frase. Seguro, su superior era mucho más inteligente y capaz de lo que dejaba entrever al resto del cuartel –con su fama y todo- y era un manipulador experto. Lo había visto, no sólo en acción sino con el resto de su equipo, la forma en que se adelantaba a las acciones y los manipulaba para que decidieran algo haciéndoles creer luego que él mismo no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Era una habilidad, una que lo había visto usar con Edward y la misma que lo había llevado a crear el plan para liberar a la teniente segunda Maria Ross y a la vez revelar las intenciones de sus enemigos, así como había manipulado a Barry The Chopper para usarlo a su favor y poder averiguar qué estaba sucediendo realmente detrás de la milicia y con el asesinato de Hughes. Y era la misma habilidad (junto con su relación particular con Grumman) la que lo había hecho ascender rápidamente pero Riza generalmente había estado por encima de todo eso y había sido capaz de leer sus intenciones antes de que él mismo las manifestara. Sin embargo, ésta vez había caminado directo hacia la trampa. O quizá la había visto y había caminado hacia ella deliberadamente.

La idea la turbaba ligeramente. Ella habitualmente era más racional, más sensata y más cauta que eso. Caminar directamente a algo así, por más que hubiera sido voluntario y conciente o inconsciente (se inclinaba por lo segundo), era una jugada que ella no arriesgaría. Después de todo, Riza era una francotiradora y como en todo prefería poder observar el gran panorama desde un punto alejado –_objetivo_- y seguro y no había nada de objetivo y seguro en todo aquello. Él debería saberlo, pero Roy siempre tendía a apresurarse, impacientarse y actuar imprudentemente de todas formas. Especialmente cuando se trataba de ella. Si la situación con Gluttony, y Lust posteriormente, no era prueba fehaciente de ello nada lo era.

Exhalando calmamente, dio un sorbo a su café —Esto es una terrible idea, coronel.

Pero el moreno no se inmutó. En vez de eso, dijo —Veo por qué puede decir eso, teniente —sonrió—. Pero si me permite decirlo creo que fue uno de mis más brillantes planes, modestia aparte.

Riza se preguntó si su superior siquiera sabría el concepto de la palabra modestia. Lo dudaba —Aún así, _coronel _—musitó con voz cauta y un ligero borde incisivo—. No lo creo.

La sonrisa de él se derritió. Su teniente era prácticamente la única persona capaz de lograr eso —¿Está rechazando mi amable ofrecimiento, teniente primera? —replicó. Por un instante, había creído que su plan había funcionado. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que Hawkeye se aferraría a las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero él seguía convencido de que si le presentaba un buen caso ella aceptaría romper las reglas por él una vez más. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera y estaba seguro –y sabía que ella era conciente de ello también, y que aceptaba la parte que le tocaba- que no sería la última vez que debiera hacer algo así por su ambición. Riza misma lo había dicho, que era su voluntad la de seguirlo y que continuaría haciendo lo que fuera necesario para empujarlo a él hacia la cima. Roy no veía cómo esto era diferente. Ella probablemente diferiría.

La rubia cerró calmamente los ojos por un instante —Debo recordarle, señor; que no hubo ofrecimiento.

—Un tecnicismo —concedió él, restándole importancia con una mano mientras con la otra se llevaba la taza a los labios.

Pero Riza continuó —Además, me temo que sí. No tengo aspiraciones de convertirme en otro trofeo suyo, coronel. Sin mencionar que es inapropiado.

Roy, ante esto, posó firmemente la taza sobre la mesa. Golpeándola dos veces sobre ésta para llamar su atención, tal y como había hecho ella cuando había querido comunicarle mediante código que Selim Bradley era un homúnculo. No usaría código alguno esta vez, no veía el sentido, pero había sido un gesto suficientemente efectivo y dramático y lo había visto apropiado para su interlocutora —Resiento eso, no se me ocurriría siquiera tocarla.

La expresión de ella no cambió, en lo más mínimo pero supo al instante que había cometido un terrible –_terrible_- error. Evidentemente él entendía que su teniente primera, como mujer que era –y él estaba perfectamente al tanto de ello- se sentiría ofendida por su comentario. No, ofendida probablemente no llegaría a abarcar lo que sus palabras probablemente habrían ocasionado en ella. Al fin y al cabo, Hawkeye era una mujer con orgullo también, y él acababa de tratarla como a un insecto al que jamás llevaría a su cama sin importar qué. Y eso era una mentira también, no podía contar siquiera las veces que lo había pensado, incluidas las veces que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza en ese preciso instante.

—Eso no salió exactamente como lo pensé —admitió.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, semblante rígido —No, está bien, coronel.

Pero el moreno meramente negó con la cabeza —No, no está bien, teniente. No fue eso lo que quise decir, evidentemente.

—No tiene que explicarse, señor —aseguró, aunque su voz sonaba completamente monótona y profesional, como si estuvieran de regreso en la oficina. Y por el hecho de que aún no se había marchado, o aún no le había disparado, podía colegir que quizá había hecho algo más que ofenderla. Si, ese era otro de sus brillantes momentos donde todo lo que hacía era causarle malos recuerdos y probablemente arrepentimientos también. Últimamente y desde lo de Envy –que había sido El momento de los momentos de su idiotez, aún con razón justificada o no- parecía lograr hacer eso a menudo.

—No sea condescendiente conmigo, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de ver cuando estoy comportándome como un idiota —_No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. ¿Qué clase de situación es ésta? Permito que un niño me grite, que un hombre que busca venganza me de una lección sobre control... y te obligo a sufrir más recuerdos dolorosos. He sido un idiota. Lo siento_—. Aún sin que me esté apuntando con su arma.

Pero Riza no dijo nada. En vez de eso, su expresión se tornó en una similar a la de aquella vez, y descendió la vista lentamente a la mesa. Al líquido negro y humeante en el fondo de la taza. Su mano sobre la mesa presionándose firmemente contra la superficie. La mano de él, revestida de blanco, fue a cubrir la suya. Haciéndola sobresaltarse ligeramente y retraerla en un acto reflejo y defensivo —Lo siento —se excusó su superior. Voz calma y controlada. Similar a la de entonces también.

Y ella no dijo nada, pero de todas formas no era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, nunca lo había sido. Aún entonces, aún cuando él se había disculpado ella no había dicho nada y simplemente se había dejado caer a su lado. Siempre a su lado. Sin importar lo que sucediera con ellos. Y esa era una de las razones por las que se esmeraba en mantenerla a su lado, de una forma u otra. No lo admitiría, menos aún a su subordinado fumador, pero Havoc había tenido razón. De todas las personas, de todas las mujeres en su vida, Riza había sido la que más había permanecido a su lado. Y Dios sabía que él no le facilitaba las cosas tampoco. No con su conducta en la oficina y no con su ética de trabajo. Sin mencionar las veces que la ponía en riesgo y las otras como aquella vez en que se comportaba como un idiota y la forzaba a casi cumplir la promesa de dispararle por la espalda.

Era un egoísta, si lo pensaba. Él le había pedido que cuidara su espalda en primer lugar y él la había atado a él en cierta forma al aceptar la investigación de su padre también. Al contarle sus sueños. Y al hacer todo lo que había hecho y ocasionalmente hacía para retenerla a su lado también, como terminar el papeleo tarde sólo para retardarla un poco más y anular cualquier posibilidad de otros planes para la noche que ella pudiera tener, aún cuando nunca hubiera oído de algo así. Después de todo, Hawkeye era y siempre había sido buena en separar diligentemente su vida privada de la personal y dudaba que si ella hubiera tenido algún plan con alguien más él se hubiera enterado. Ahora que lo pensaba la idea era particularmente frustrante, considerando que se trataba de su teniente primera. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del lado insufrible y narcisista de su personalidad, y a pesar de todo lo que habían debido pasar para llegar hasta dónde se encontraba, ella seguía allí. Junto a él. Sacrificando cualquier vestigio de vida personal y medianamente normal que pudiera conseguir sólo por su ambición y su sueño de alcanzar la cima. Sólo por él.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había nada de equivalente en ese intercambio. Y si tuviera opinión en el asunto, y Roy creía que la tenía, diría que algo debía hacerse con eso para rectificar la situación. Y él aceptaba esa responsabilidad como suya. Después de todo, y a pesar de la imagen de hombre egocéntrico y arrogante que tenía entre muchas personas –mayoritariamente hombres- del cuartel, Roy Mustang era un hombre decente (a fin de cuentas, Madame Christmas solía insistir en que lo había criado para ser un buen hombre) y de palabra. Y su principal prioridad era la seguridad y el bienestar de aquellos que estaban debajo suyo, de aquellos que confiaban en él y lo apoyaban y Riza era la principal de todos ellos (Hughes siendo la otra).

Pero por más que se mintiera y cubriera de buenas intenciones y razonamientos justificados toda su lógica, sabía que se estaba mintiendo. No del todo, porque todas esas razones eran reales y en vigencia y completamente válidas, pero su principal motivación era meramente egoísta —¿Entonces, estamos bien, teniente? —sonrió.

Ella asintió calmamente y tomó la taza entre sus manos, dando un sorbo más al poco café que le quedaba y alzando la vista a su superior. El cual tras un breve momento, añadió —Bien. Porque no era cierto lo que dije. Definitivamente me complace la idea.

La mirada de dureza de ella lo hizo retractarse inmediatamente. La sonrisa arrogante tornándose en una ligeramente vacilante —A-Ah... ¿Podría borrar eso del registro, teniente? —exhaló. Eran una tras otra las veces que metía la pata—. ¿Sabe? Habitualmente soy más elocuente con las mujeres.

Riza sonrió calmamente contra la taza, sus ojos del color del vino fijos en su superior —Eso puedo ver, coronel.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¿No me cree, teniente? —definitivamente su teniente se estaba riendo a sus expensas. Era sólo una sonrisa realmente, en realidad. Nada más. Pero para Riza eso era más que suficiente.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron un poco más en una suave sonrisa más pronunciada —No, estoy segura de que es así, señor —aseguró, irónicamente.

Roy se cruzó de brazos. Era como si estuviera llamándolo inútil o impotente bajo la lluvia. Su carisma y encanto eran sus otros orgullos y su teniente primera los estaba aplastando como si se tratara de insectos. Y personalmente no le complacía —¿Sabe? Si usara todo mi carisma en usted, ya estaría rendida a mis pies, teniente —aseguró inflando ligeramente el pecho y con la curvatura arrogante de los labios de regreso.

Riza permaneció calma pero con la suave sonrisa en los labios —¿Quiere decir que no está esforzándose, coronel? —depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Su expresión se tornó una de frustración. Por supuesto que su teniente primera habría sido capaz de leerlo perfectamente, como siempre. Y si tuviera que admitirlo podría decir que sí, que se había estado esforzando a pesar de que la mayor parte le salía naturalmente, pero ella lo había reducido a cenizas con sus palabras y a la vez lo había expuesto como si se tratara de un fraude alguno. Era inevitable pero de decir que sí sonaría necesitado y Roy Mustang era todo menos eso. De hecho, eran las mujeres las que saltaban a su cama y no a la inversa así que se rehusaba a dar esa apariencia frente a ella. Por otro lado, de decir que no le haría creer que no le importaba. Y eso tampoco era una opción por lo que simplemente optó por la estrategia básica más segura. Responder con otra pregunta —¿Por qué, teniente? —sonrió— ¿Querría que lo hiciera?

—No dije eso, coronel. Simplemente preguntaba —replicó, serena.

Él, aun sonriendo, se puso de pie junto a la mesa y dejó sobre ésta la paga por los dos cafés y una generosa propina antes de volverse a Riza y decir —¿Lista?

Ella se puso de pie y asintió, luchando el impulso de llevarse la mano a la frente y chocar los talones. Aún cuando ambos todavía se encontraran en sus uniformes militares —Si, señor.

Y sin decir más ambos abandonaron el café y hacia la calle, caminando lentamente uno al lado del otro. Riza observando de reojo eventualmente a su superior —No tiene que acompañarme, coronel.

Pero Roy únicamente negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que sí, teniente. Personalmente me comprometí a hacerlo y soy un hombre de palabra. Además, es mi deber velar por mis subordinados —ella sonrió calmamente y asintió, musitando un casi silencioso gracias antes de continuar caminando por las calles de la ciudad del Este junto a él. Ambos en silencio y disfrutando meramente la compañía mutua. Sin embargo, cuando el edificio de ella apareció en la distancia, Roy volvió a hablar.

Sonrisa arrogante en los labios, como siempre —¿Sabe, teniente? No era así como lo planeé —por supuesto, se refería a sus comentarios inapropiados sobre no tocarla y querer hacerlo luego, ninguno de los cuales había ayudado particularmente a su caso. Ni a la cita en general, a pesar de que ella hubiera negado luego que se trataba de una. Como había dicho, era meramente una cuestión de opiniones y perspectivas. Y suponía que, a aquellas alturas, inclusive ella había aceptado el hecho de que para él era una. Y quizá para ella lo pareciera también. Cualquier otro transeúnte probablemente lo pensaría.

La expresión calma persistió en sus facciones, las comisuras de sus labios curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba —Eso espero, coronel.

Ésta vez, sin embargo, no se ofendió. En vez de eso, replicó en tono presuntuoso —Puedo hacerlo mejor, teniente. La próxima vez ya verá —deteniéndose frente al edificio de ella y sorprendiéndola ligeramente con la respuesta. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, aclarar que eso _no_ había sido una cita, o decirle cuan mal estaba todo aquello, él se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante –cerniéndose sobre ella- (como si fuera a besarla o repetir lo de la noche previa) y dijo tres breves palabras en su oído antes de voltearse y comenzarse a marchar con un gesto despreocupado a medida que se alejaba. Para luego meter ambas manos en los bolsillos y desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

_Buenas noches, teniente. _


	10. De apareamiento, almuerzos y problemas

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

10/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como prometido, a pesar de las dificultades, he aquí el capítulo 10 correspondiente a hoy, que espero les agrade... Y como todos los días, y para ser breve y no aburrirlos, quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a todos los lectores. A todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y a quienes tienen fe y todavía continúan leyendo. **¡Gracias!** Y, más aún, a quienes se toman la molestia y emplean tiempo de sus valiosas vidas para hacerme llegar lo que piensan al respecto. Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura**,** Maii. Hawkeye** y **anónimo/a**. De verdad, se los agradezco mucho. Saber qué les parece y lo que piensan me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y me ayuda a mejorar, así que espero no duden en corregirme o hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Gracias!** Y para los/las impacientes =) prometo que esta vez no dejé el beso para el final de la historia así que a no desesperarse. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>X<p>

"De apareamiento, almuerzos y problemas"

* * *

><p>Caminó calmamente por los pasillos con Black Hayate trotando alegremente a su lado, sujeto de su correa cuyo otra extremo permanecía en la mano derecha de Riza. Por ese día había decidido llevarlo con ella al cuartel, y permitirle que aprovechara algo de tiempo fuera del apartamento ya que últimamente estaba algo intranquilo en el pequeño espacio. Y dado que la noche previa había arribado a su casa tarde, cortesía de su superior que había decidido que era buena idea secuestrarla en una cita (aunque ella se rehusaba a denominar aquello, fuera lo que hubiera sido, de esa forma), no había sido capaz de sacar al can de tamaño medio en su habitual caminata nocturna. Acrecentando así la intranquilidad que Hayate parecía manifestar últimamente. Además, Fuery estaría feliz de volver a ver al pequeño animal. El teniente segundo Breda, por otro lado...<p>

—¡Aaaaaaahhh! —...no tanto. De hecho, en el instante en que abrió la puerta de la oficina y el perro soltó un alegre ladrido a modo de saludo, el regordete teniente segundo levantó sus piernas sobre la silla. Mirando con horror y desconfianza al pequeño animal que le devolvía la mirada inocentemente. Y meneando la cola—. E-Eso... ¿por qué está eso aquí?

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Hayate sentándose firmemente junto a su ama —Teniente segundo Breda, agradecería que no llamara de esa forma a mi perro —el can soltó un ladrido condiciendo. Havoc observó a Breda con un cigarrillo entre los labios y sonrió.

—Heh, esto nunca cansa... —exclamó, alternando la mirada entre el ridículamente aterrado Breda y el pequeño Black Hayate. El primero de los cuales, le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al rubio, el cual pretendió no percatarse de esto.

—¡Cállate!

Fuery, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, se acercó al pequeño perro y se acuclilló, acariciando al animal en la cabeza el cual retozó de las atenciones, ladeando su cabeza para mantenerla presionada contra la palma del joven sargento mayor, orejas hacia atrás —Hola Hayate —sonrió, observando al perro que una vez había sido el pequeño cachorro que él mismo había rescatado de la lluvia. Alzando la vista, observó a la teniente primera—. ¿Por qué lo trajo teniente primera Hawkeye?

Breda prorrumpió apresuradamente y con las cortas piernas arriba —¡Eso! ¿Por qué está esa cosa aquí?

Riza exhaló calmamente y se cruzó de brazos, bajando la mirada al pequeño perro blanco y negro sentado a su lado, disfrutando de las caricias de Fuery —Ha estado algo inquieto así que decidí traerlo conmigo —afirmó. Voz neutra.

El joven sargento repitió confundido —¿Inquieto? —la rubia asintió, pero antes de siquiera poder atinar a decir algo más al respecto una quinta voz no perteneciente ni a Fuery, ni a Havoc ni a Breda ni a ella misma se hizo sonar en la habitación. Exactamente detrás de ella. Tono jocoso en la voz.

—Eso es probablemente porque la teniente primera no le permite a su perro perder su virginidad —sonrió, una expresión arrogante en el rostro.

Hawkeye se apartó para verlo mejor, rostro severo —No veo cómo eso pueda relacionarse, coronel.

Havoc sonrió —Yo sí —bromeó, pero rápidamente apretó el cigarrillo entre sus labios al ver la expresión de dureza de Hawkeye dirigida en su dirección. Breda rió, por un instante, hasta que Hayate ladró y entonces volvió a cerrar la boca. Fuery continuó observando entre el perro y sus dos superiores de pie. Hayate también observó entre su ama y Mustang. Meneando la cola alegremente.

El moreno pasó una mano por su cabello azabache y se dirigió a su escritorio, aún con la sonrisa presuntuosa en su lugar —Está en la naturaleza de nuestro género, teniente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. A veces creía que estaba hablando de sí mismo y no de Hayate —Aún así, señor. No veo apropiado permitir que Black Hayate se aparee con una hembra cuyo dueño no estará luego complacido conmigo, cuando tenga que lidiar con las consecuencias del hecho.

Havoc se acomodó en su silla y exhaló calmamente, balanceando el cigarrillo apagado en su boca y evitando que éste cayera al suelo (la última vez Hayate lo había lamido todo y había arruinado el último que le quedaba del paquete) —Ah... ni que hablar de disciplina estricta... —exclamó relajadamente. Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada severa pero Havoc ni siquiera se percató.

Roy, por otro lado, continuó sentado ociosamente en su escritorio y con una expresión entretenida en el rostro —¿Consecuencias? Lo hace sonar tan aburrido, teniente.

La expresión de dureza se redirigió a él, mientras soltaba al can de la correa e iba a ocupar su propio escritorio —Sólo le doy la correcta importancia a las cosas, coronel. No todos pueden aparearse —puntualizó, seleccionando la palabra deliberadamente—, sin eludir las responsabilidades y consecuencias.

Havoc masculló algo por lo bajo y entre dientes que sonó extrañamente a "aparentemente hay que ser coronel, alquimista estatal o algo", probablemente extraído de su propia experiencia pero todos en la oficina pretendieron no haberlo oído. Y él pretendió no haberlo dicho tampoco, observando entretenido la conversación entre sus dos superiores. Hawkeye era probablemente la única persona en el mundo capaz de responderle algo así a su superior y salirse con la suya sin ser degradada de rango o al menos reprendida por éste. De hecho, parecía ser la única persona capaz de desinflarle su magnánimo ego y lograba hacerlo con tan solo unas palabras punzantes. En ocasiones como aquellas, verlos intercambiar palabras, era algo digno de ver. Al menos era mejor que el papeleo, o ver a Breda subido en una silla y actuando como un cobarde por un pequeño Shiba Inu.

—Me ofende teniente, si debe saberlo soy una persona perfectamente capaz y responsable cuando debo serlo.

Havoc sonrió y añadió —Cierto, Jefe. De otra forma ya tendría un grupo de hijos bastardos regados por el Este y Central también. Probablemente podría armar un pelotón entero con todos ellos —Breda se permitió sonreír, balanceando su cuerpo sobre la silla, y Riza y Fuery optaron por permanecer en silencio. Observando a su superior colocarse uno de sus guantes blancos y dedicar a Havoc una mirada que dejaba perfectamente en claro que si no retomaba su trabajo lo convertiría en una antorcha humana. Aparentemente, el rubio comprendió porque inmediatamente volvió a cerrar la boca y retomar quejosamente su trabajo. Mascullando algo, nuevamente, sobre superiores abusivos y otras cosas que ninguno de los cuatro miembros restantes logró entender. Roy, tras colocarse el segundo guante –sólo porque había creído adecuado hacerlo, realmente- tomó su pluma y se concentró en su propio papeleo. Aún resintiendo los comentarios de sus dos subordinados. Seguro, él mismo había hecho la cama y se había acostado en ella. Él había manufacturado parte de esa fama –porque de esa forma era más fácil disimular que tenía informantes-, pero era sólo eso –_bueno, mayoritariamente_- y aunque parte era cierto, no lo negaba. Parte no lo era. De hecho, gran parte no lo era. Y le ofendía que sus propios subordinados le achacaran el asunto. Bueno, no realmente. La opinión de Havoc al respecto lo tenía completamente sin cuidado, aún cuando de sus subordinados era el más próximo a él. Inmediatamente después del fallecido teniente general Hughes. Y sin contarla a ella. Ella era un tema completamente a parte. Siempre lo había sido.

Afortunadamente para él, el trabajo burocrático acumulado no era demasiado aquella mañana tampoco y la falta de torres y torres de papel sobre su escritorio le permitieron poco a poco ir recuperando su buen humor –con el que había ingresado a la oficina antes de que sus dos tenientes rubios se lo echaran por tierra-, considerando también que de esa forma la mañana estaba pasando rápido. Cuando la hora del almuerzo comenzó a acercarse, de hecho, todos habían terminado la mayor parte del trabajo por el día. Tanto que Havoc y Breda se encontraban jugando una partida de shogi, y mientras que el segundo iba ganando aún se rehusaba a poner los pies en el suelo de la oficina hasta que la mascota de la teniente primera abandonara el cuarto primero. Fuery, por su parte, se encontraba manipulando la radio una vez más.

Riza, que había terminado su papeleo rápidamente, se encontraba ahora concentrada leyendo un libro que tenía abierto sobre su escritorio. Piernas cruzadas y mejilla descansando contra su puño derecho. Su expresión completamente neutral. Su flequillo dorado cayendo y cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Mientras que su mano izquierda colgaba al lado de su cuerpo acariciando distraídamente a Black Hayate el cual se encontraba sentado obedientemente a su lado. Hocico abierto y lengua cayendo lánguidamente a un costado.

Su superior, por otro lado, se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo con una sonrisa el periódico del día de la fecha. Espalda contra el respaldar de la cómoda y alta silla giratoria de cuero y piernas cruzadas formando un cuatro. Havoc notó también, por otro lado, que su superior parecía estar haciendo casi imperceptibles sonidos con su garganta similares a los de un tarareo. Lo cual evidentemente indicaba que estaba de buen humor. Su superior sólo hacía eso, después de todo, cuando estaba en ese estado. Y si Havoc no recordaba mal era algo que había escrito en la observación del coronel del año pasado. Sinceramente no veía cómo podía ser de utilidad a la milicia, por otro lado. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Mustang siempre conseguía un bono y era llamado "un modelo a seguir para el resto de la milicia" (a pesar de que en una ocasión Havoc se había esforzado en hacerlo lucir mal por haberle robado una chica) y él recibía una advertencia o una reducción temporal de su salario por dejar de lado su papeleo para hacer la observación. Lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto. Al menos en su opinión.

—Ey, Jefe, ¿de buen humor? —sonrió—. ¿Una buena cita?

Mustang observó a Havoc por encima del diario y sonrió también, observando por un instante y con sus ojos negros a su teniente primera, la cual parecía ajena a todo —De hecho, Havoc. No exactamente lo que esperaba —replicó, confiado y observando a la única miembro femenino de su equipo de reojo. La cual no se inmutó en absoluto. Sin embargo, Roy sabía que ella probablemente estaba escuchando todo lo que sucedía en sus alrededores. Siempre lo hacía, de todas formas. Desde Ishbal.

Acomodando el diario de forma que cubriera su rostro del resto una vez más, añadió. Aún sonriendo para sí —Resulta que hay mujeres que parecen ser inmunes a mi encanto. Aparentemente, las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres son más complejas de lo que pensaba... —replicó, recordando haber dicho algo similar cuando el mayor Armstrong se había ofrecido a presentarle su hermana menor a su teniente segundo, el cual había sido rechazado en el acto –indudablemente- por la misma. Por supuesto, y ante sus palabras, su teniente primera no manifestó nada al respecto. Sin embargo, el resto de sus subordinados parecieron aliviados y felices de su desgracia, de una forma u otra. _Subordinados malagradecidos. A veces debo recordarme por qué elegí a estos hombres para que me apoyaran y siguieran hasta la cima_. Pensó amargamente. Por supuesto, lo sabía.

Con un suave "clap" Riza cerró calma y firmemente el libro, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente después. Mano en la frente, talones juntos y frente dirigido hacia el escritorio de su superior —Coronel, solicito permiso para ir al campo de tiro.

Descendiendo el periódico a duras penas la observó por encima, ceja enarcada —¿Algún motivo en especial, teniente?

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, señor. Simplemente quisiera practicar tiro antes de la hora del almuerzo, dado que ya terminé todo mi trabajo.

Roy dedicó una rápida mirada al escritorio de ella, al _vacío_ escritorio de su teniente primera y asintió. No veía por qué no, después de todo. Nadie vendría a inspeccionar y de todas formas ya tenían todo hecho y en orden. Al menos al momento, aunque probablemente algo surgiría después que llenara su escritorio de papeles una vez más. Siempre surgía algo, después de todo —Bien, lo autorizo, teniente primera. Puede irse.

Riza asintió secamente y se volvió al joven de gafas —Sargento mayor Fuery, le encargo a Black Hayate en mi ausencia —sabiendo perfectamente que disfrutaría la compañía del animal más que considerarlo una carga. Además, podía confiar en que el sargento no fuera a olvidarlo ni malcriarlo. O intentar comerlo (como había sugerido Havoc cuando lo habían encontrado) o esclavizarlo (como había querido hacer su superior). Por esa razón, asintió por última vez y se marchó hacia la práctica de tiro. No manifestando verdadera sorpresa cuando se encontró allí con la teniente segunda Catalina.

Al verla, la morena sonrió —¡Oy, Riza! —bajando el rifle y agitando el brazo en el aire—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El coronel te dio tiempo libre?

Tomando su propio rifle, Hawkeye se detuvo junto a su amiga —No realmente, pero el coronel y el resto habían terminado su papeleo por hoy, así que no vi necesidad de quedarme.

—Así que no tuviste que hacer de su niñera hoy —sonrió Rebecca, recordando a Riza misma haberlo planteado en esos términos una vez. Además, no era la única. Muchas personas en el cuartel la consideraban una especie de niñera para el alquimista de la flama. No era sorpresa realmente, la rubia francotiradora parecía ser la única capaz de hacerlo trabajar y mantenerlo en movimiento. Rebecca realmente odiaba los hombres que no hacían su trabajo—. No entiendo por qué lo haces. Sinceramente ¿Lo haces por qué te gusta?

Negó secamente con la cabeza. Realmente desearía que dejara caer el tema de una vez por todas y, preferiblemente, para siempre —No.

Rebecca bufó indignada. No lo entendía. La mujer a su lado estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida personal y felicidad, e incluso su propia vida (de hecho ya había hecho eso en ocasiones), por el hombre. Y si eso no era amor, entonces nada lo era para ella —¿Entonces por qué sigues al idiota del coronel Mustang?

—Yo creo que un idiota así sería muy útil —la dureza en su rostro había desaparecido, notó Rebecca, y sus facciones se habían relajado hasta formar una calma sonrisa. Sus ojos también. Y en su voz había un tinte de suavidad y evidente afecto que no pasaron desapercibidos tampoco. Y la morena tuvo que preguntarse si aquello sería lo que Havoc había dicho vislumbrar aquella vez, cuando ella le había dicho que el coronel no lo abandonaría porque simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él no abandonaba a nadie. Y no la había abandonado a ella tampoco a pesar de que se había rendido. En vez de eso, le había pedido que cuidara su espalda. Eso había dicho el rubio teniente segundo, al menos.

Rebecca la observó un instante y volvió su vista al blanco, sin decir nada. En otra ocasión probablemente lo habría hecho, insistido con el tema y todo pero no tenía el estómago para hacerlo –ni siquiera ella que no reparaba en nada ni nadie al hablar- simplemente porque tenía la impresión de que había demasiado allí que ella no entendía y que probablemente su amiga no diría tampoco. Así que simplemente jaló el gatillo y observó la bala impactar en la silueta de papel —Ah... ¿oíste? Al parecer están cambiando los planes para la sesión de entrenamiento entre la armada del Norte y la del Este otra vez... parece ser que Drachma volvió a moverse el otro día.

Riza asintió calmamente. Ambas guardando sus rifles y dirigiéndose a la cafetería, dado que finalmente era la hora del almuerzo y tras ésta ambas deberían retornar a sus respectivos trabajos —Eso oí. Han cambiado el lugar de entrenamiento y se realizará aquí en el Este, ¿cierto?

La morena sonrió, ambas ingresando a la abarrotada y ruidosa cafetería. Riza personalmente prefería el sonido constante del campo de tiro —Ah... ¡Qué bien! Realmente odio el frío.

Hawkeye le sonrió calmamente y tomando una bandeja se sirvió un pequeño plato de estofado, un trozo de pan y una taza de té. Rebecca se sirvió algo similar y ambas fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas, la segunda siguiendo a la primera. Mustang, al verlas, se detuvo en el instante en que estaba por dar un amplio bocado a su sándwich —Teniente segunda Catalina, ¿qué hace aquí? —frunció el entrecejo. Riza calmamente dio un sorbo a su té, ignorando a su superior y a su amiga. Mientras con su tenedor en la mano derecha revolvía su comida.

Rebecca, por otro lado, sonrió —¿Por qué coronel, arruino algo?

Mustang tragó y dio un sorbo a su propio té —De hecho, sí. Mi almuerzo.

La morena volvió a sonreír, lista para replicarle algo sobre tener un estómago delicado y sobre cómo todos los hombres del Este eran unos cobardes también cuando Havoc y Breda se aceraron a la mesa. Sentándose el hombre colorado y regordete junto a su superior mientras que Havoc se sentó junto a Rebecca. Mustang miró a sus dos subordinados con cierto fastidio también, ciertamente hubiera preferido la _sola_ compañía de su teniente primera y no la de un hombre ligeramente excedido de peso, un hombre que olía a tabaco aún desde esa distancia y una mujer militar entrometida y obsesionada con el matrimonio y retirarse.

Riza, por otro lado, no parecía en ningún modo fastidiada por la situación. En vez de decir algo al respecto, dijo —Teniente segundo Breda, ¿dónde están el sargento mayor Fuery y Black Hayate?

Breda tomó un propio sándwich que llevaba consigo y quitándole el envoltorio plástico le dio un mordisco, masticando y hablando a la vez —Fuery y esa cosa están afuera, teniente —replicó, escupiendo un par de migas en el proceso.

Hawkeye observó al hombre con semblante severo —Teniente segundo Breda, por favor absténgase de hablar con la boca llena.

Havoc sonrió, cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios —Si, Breda. Escucha a Hawkeye. Es por esto que no consigues novia.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada cargada de ironía —¡Pff! Habla el rey de los fracasos...

—¡Cierra la boca! —replicó.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita anoche? Apuesto 10.000 cenz a que te rechazó... —sonrió, masticando una vez más y hablado con los fragmentos de sándwich girando en el interior de su boca.

Pero la respuesta de Havoc y su sonrisa lo obligaron a cerrar la boca —De hecho, no —y, sin decir más, se paró y se fue alegando que buscaría a Fuery y al perro de la teniente. Breda observó a los miembros restantes y tras deliberar un segundo se apresuró tras el otro teniente segundo. Rebecca se excusó con algo que Mustang ni siquiera oyó y se marchó. Aliviado, dio un sorbo a su té.

—Al fin silencio, ¿no le parece teniente? —sonrió.

Riza depositó calmamente su propia taza vacía sobre la mesa —Si, coronel. Lamentablemente, el horario del almuerzo terminó —y sin previo aviso se puso de pie y se marchó hacia la puerta explicando que pasaría por la oficina para ver si había algún papel que debiera firmar.

Roy, derrotado, depositó el sándwich a medio comer sobre la bandeja —Si, váyase adelantando, teniente. Yo iré en un minuto —observando la espalda de su teniente alejarse más y más, hasta que desapareció completamente. Su buen humor evaporándose una vez más. Había veces en que desearía prescindir de sus subordinados.

Cuando Roy regresó a la oficina, en la que ya se encontraban todos sus subordinados –incluido Black Hayate que poseía el extraoficial cargo de teniente segundo, por sugerencia de Fuery de que la ayuda del can merecía que éste fuera tratado como un oficial (algo de lo que se había arrepentido luego dado que el perro ahora lo superaba en rango)- salvo Hawkeye. Y su humor continuaba siendo de perros. Aparentemente, Havoc lo notó —¡Woah!, Jefe, ¿quién orinó en tu comida?

Mustang bufó pero ignoró el comentario. Havoc había dado básicamente en el clavo, sólo que parecía ignorar que habían sido ellos mismos quienes habían arruinado su almuerzo. Por lo que caminando directamente a Hayate con los restos de su sándwich en mano, se acuclilló frente al animal. Ceño fruncido —Aquí tienes.

Fuery observó nervioso la acción. Alternando la mirada entre su superior y la puerta —Ah... coronel Mustang no creo que a la teniente primera Hawkeye vaya a gustarle... —pero el moreno lo ignoró— Ummm... no creo que sea una buena idea, señor...

Hayate dio un mordisco alegre y comenzó a comer el resto de los restos del almuerzo de Roy. Complacido, observó al animal aceptar la ofrenda con notable entusiasmo. Probablemente porque su teniente primera rara vez le daba comida que no fuera la destinada en primer lugar para él. La puerta se abrió —Coronel, lo está malcriando —lo reprendió. Dedicando una mirada severa a su perro, el cual tragó dificultosamente el resto de sándwich y se sentó obedientemente, y otra a su superior. Fuery por su parte rápidamente se puso de pie, mano en la frente y listo para excusarse.

—A-Ah... lo lamento teniente primera Hawkeye. Le dije al coronel que no lo hiciera pero...

La rubia negó con la cabeza —Está bien, sargento —Roy se puso de pie y Riza volvió a dedicarle una mirada inflexible—. Coronel, creí haberle pedido que no hiciera más eso. Los perros no entienden el concepto de excepción.

Roy le dedicó una mirada causal y relajada —Aún así, teniente. Parecía que lo necesitaba.

Ella negó obstinadamente con la cabeza —Siento diferir, señor. Black Hayate ya comió la ración necesaria para el día. Y preferiría que dejara de malcriarlo.

El hombre alzó ambas manos en son de paz —Bien, teniente. Ya me detuve —ella asintió complacida y dio un paso hacia él, papeles en manos—. Ah... Hay algo para mí, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo siento, coronel —replicó—. Pero pensé que quizá quisiera atender esto personalmente.

Roy enarcó una ceja y aceptó el papel, comenzando rápidamente a deslizar sus filosos ojos negros a lo largo de la página y siguiendo la lectura. Por supuesto, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, que cuando las cosas tenían algún cierto valor político para él su superior era perfectamente capaz de leer un papel inclusive en segundos. Por lo que evidentemente no era más que un problema de holgazanería —¿Y esto sucedió ahora, teniente?

—Así es, señor. En el mismo callejón —aseguró, firme.

Mustang asintió y volvió a examinar el papel antes de entregárselo una vez más a su teniente primera y volverse al resto de sus subordinados, de los cuales uno se levantó de su asiento. No obstante, Roy le hizo una seña con la mano de que volviera a sentarse —Llevaré ésta vez a Breda conmigo.

Havoc lució ofendido. Riza sabía que de todos el teniente segundo rubio era la segunda elección –siempre- para los trabajos de campo. Sin embargo, no sabían a qué se enfrentaban y era cierto que Jean aún estaba en recuperación de sus piernas. Seguro, un trabajo de francotirador había sido fácil para él, dado que no había debido correr ni huir de la escena pero llegado el caso ambos sabían que Havoc no podría hacerlo. Además, Breda era más útil para el análisis de situaciones y estrategias. Y sin duda alguna era el que poseía el intelecto más agudo, por lo que Mustang confiaba en su juicio. Sin mencionar que era en general un soldado completo en todos los aspectos.

—Lo siento, Havoc. Ésta vez quedas a cargo de la oficina con el sargento mayor Fuery.

—¡Pero, Jefe! —se quejó. Evidentemente resintiendo la elección y odiando tener que quedarse a cargo del papeleo. Él era un muchacho de campo y la burocracia y demás cosas de ese estilo nunca habían sido su fuerte. De hecho, la teoría en la academia militar siempre lo había metido en problemas por no ser particularmente brillante en el área pero Havoc lo compensaba con sus habilidades de tiro y en el campo. De hecho, toda su experiencia radicaba en el campo y quedarse en la oficina era algo simplemente frustrante.

Pero Roy simplemente pareció hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su teniente segundo —Bien, vamos, teniente primera Hawkeye. Teniente segundo Breda —colocándose en un fluido movimiento el abrigo negro sobre los hombros, sin introducir los brazos en las mangas. Sus manos, forradas de blanco, sujetando la prenda a la altura de su pecho. Y sin volver a mirar atrás abrió la puerta, marchándose con sus dos subordinados tras de sí. Riza un paso más atrás, Breda, dos o tres.

Desde Ishbal se había prometido a sí mismo proteger, al menos, a sus subordinados. A aquellos que se encontraban debajo de él hasta que llegara a la cima y pudiera protegerlos a todos y en dos ocasiones ya había roto esa promesa consigo mismo. Tres, si contaba también el instante en que su teniente primera casi había muerto desangrada delante de sus ojos. Hughes estaba muerto, y Havoc había perdido sus piernas y aún cuando las había recuperado no podía arriesgarse ni arriesgar a ningún subordinado más de esa forma. No con el pobre trabajo que parecía haber estado haciendo hasta entonces protegiéndolos porque de haberlo hecho correctamente Hughes no hubiera muerto y Havoc no hubiera quedado paralizado de la cintura para abajo y ella no habría estado dispuesta a morir por él para empezar tampoco.

Pero no podía cambiar el pasado y eso era algo que la guerra le había enseñado. Aún así, podría continuar trabajando para proteger a los que aún estaban vivos. Y para rectificar sus acciones. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Havoc atrás por ésta vez. Algún día llegaría a la cima y los protegería a todos pero de momento ese era todo el alcance que podía cubrir. _Si, los esfuerzos de una persona no significan nada. Entonces daré todo lo que tengo aún si se trata de algo muy insignificante... para al menos proteger a mis seres queridos. Aquellos de arriba velando por los que se encuentran por debajo... eso es algo que incluso los humanos podemos lograr. _

—Uh... Jefe... —comenzó Breda— ¿Qué es todo éste alboroto?

—Eso quisiera saber yo también —replicó, con el semblante completamente serio y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. _El mismo callejón_. Repasó las palabras de su subordinada. El mismo modus operandi aparentemente también y por lo que había leído pero eso no parecía posible. No, no era posible, Roy lo sabía aún cuando la persona en cuestión no fuera de su particular preferencia (y eso era decir poco). Pero Roy sabía, y lo sabía mejor que nadie, que todos los dedos irían inmediatamente a la misma dirección y eso era algo que no podía permitir. La milicia había solicitado su captura, por los cargos de asesinato, pero eso había sido arreglado y ahora estaba sirviendo a un propósito menos destructivo sino lo opuesto, y en libertad. Y estaba funcionando. Todo iba en marcha. Algo así sólo podría llegar a complicar las cosas más. Y él había trabajado demasiado para llegar a dónde estaba.

Ascendiendo al auto negro, comenzó a manejar en dirección al lugar. Con Hawkeye sentada a su izquierda en el asiento de acompañante y Breda en el asiento trasero. La primera de los cuales se acomodó las armas cuidadosamente en sus lugares correspondientes y se aplacó el cuello del abrigo. Observando a su superior de reojo.

—No se preocupe, teniente. Llegaremos al fondo de éste asunto —Breda observó a ambos sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque por las palabras del coronel podía inferir que la cuestión podría estar relacionada con Ishbal, dado que sus dos superiores habían participado de la guerra y era un denominador común de su pasado que ellos desconocían. Aún con todo, y aún cuando todos ellos estaban involucrados en el proyecto de recuperación de la cultura Ishbalita, seguía pareciendo un proyecto ligeramente más personal para las personas delante de él. Y suponía que eso era algo que tenía sentido—. Después de todo, no podemos permitir que algo así eche por tierra todo nuestro esfuerzo.

Aparcando, detuvo el auto. Apagando finalmente el motor y abriendo la puerta del vehículo para descender. Sus dos subordinados aún siguiéndolo fielmente uno o dos pasos tras él y hacia el lugar al que se dirigían. No les tomó demasiado hallarlo, por otro lado, dado que a medida que se acercaron a la locación inmediatamente pudieron ver un grupo considerablemente grande de policías militares uniformados de negro en torno a un callejón profundo. Sin embargo, lo que buscaban estaba en la exacta entrada del callejón. A simple vista. Aunque siendo intentado cubrir por los miembros de la policía para que los transeúntes no se detuvieran a observar con curiosidad. Sin mencionar que aún era de día y había niños acompañando a varios adultos en la calle. Niños que aún no comprendían el mundo y menos aún el concepto de muerte.

Al ver a los tres acercarse un policía se volteó a ellos, mano en la frente y talones juntos —¡Coronel Mustang! Bienvenido.

El moreno hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se detuvo. Riza a su derecha y Breda a su izquierda —¿Cuál es la situación? —interrogó finalmente. El joven policía bajó su mano y asintió, comenzando a narrar lo más acertadamente posible cómo habían dado con la situación y todo lo que sabía de ella.

—El perpetrador atacó a plena luz del día, coronel. El hombre de la tienda de enfrente nos comunicó cuando vio el cuerpo.

Volteándose, Roy observó a un hombre de unos sesenta años, regordete, y de pie en la entrada de una tienda de repuestos hablando con uno de los oficiales. Probablemente dando su declaración, la cual luego tendría que leer. _Genial, más papeleo... _Volviéndose una vez más al policía, preguntó —¿Algún testigo? —no realmente confiando en obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Aún así una descripción de cómo el asesino habría lucido no sería algo malo tampoco.

—No, señor. Nadie vio nada, al parecer. El hombre que nos llamó dijo únicamente haber visto el cuerpo. Aparentemente a la hora en que sucedió no era una hora muy transitada.

Roy asintió. Por supuesto, ésa era su suerte. Por lo que resignándose a obtener respuesta alguna del joven oficial de policía, se introdujo entre el joven grupo de uniformados, seguido de sus dos tenientes, y se acercó a la zona cercada en cuestión. No sorprendiéndose al ver una manta cubriendo el cuerpo de la víctima casi completamente. Salvo una de las manos, la cual asomaba bajo la tela revelando el comienzo de la manga de un uniforme militar azul y una alianza en el dedo anular. Torciendo el gesto, Roy se acuclilló junto al cuerpo –intentando borrar la imagen de Hughes, en la cabina, muerto de su mente- y ladeó la cabeza a su derecha. Observando detenidamente un objeto plateado y ensangrentado olvidado junto a su zapato. Tomando la pequeña cadena, con los guantes suyos puestos, lo alzó delante de sus ojos. El reloj de plata comenzando a girar suavemente en el aire con el escudo de Amestris teñido parcialmente de carmesí.

Descendiendo la mano y dejando el reloj plateado nuevamente en el suelo, se inclinó hacia delante y levantó la manta. Sus ojos negros abriéndose ligeramente al confirmar lo que más temía. _Un alquimista estatal... _


	11. Un día largo, terriblemente largo

**Disclaimer****:****Ninguno de los personjes de Full Metal Alchemisy me pertenece.**

11/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y debido a que más tarde no iba a poder subir el capítulo de hoy, decidí hacerlo más temprano para no faltar a mi palabra asíque acá está. Espero que les guste. Y espero puedan disculparme por ser reiterativa, pero realmente creo necesario **agradecerles** por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humilde historia para empezar. Más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todos/as aquellos/as quienes se tomaron la molestia extra (además de leer) de escribirme un amable review con su opinión. **¡Gracias!** Lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero puedan seguir haciéndome saber lo que piensan al respecto. Ya sea opinión o crítica o corrección que crean necesario hacerme saber. Me anima mucho. Gracias, otra vez. Especialmetne a: Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura**, **Maii. Hawkeye** y **anónimo/a**. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XI<p>

"Un día largo, terriblemente largo"

* * *

><p>El día recién había empezado y ya anunciaba ser un día <em>largo<em>. _Terriblemente largo_. Pensó pesaroso, observando la pila de papeleo sobre su escritorio recién entregada por su teniente primera, toda ella referente al asesinado de la tarde previa. Y toda ella para que él se diera un festín revisando papel por papel en busca de algo, como si eso sonara aproximadamente atractivo. Por otro lado, se había debido enviar a alguien a notificar a la familia de la víctima de lo sucedido y aún cuando no había sido él en persona quien había entregado el telegrama o anunciado las terribles noticias, había debido vislumbrar desde la distancia todo lo sucedido.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, intentó apartar de su cabeza la imagen de la joven mujer aceptando el sobre con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en las mejillas, mientras que un pequeño niño de ocho años se había acercado a su madre y jalado de su falda preguntándole qué le sucedía. Por qué lloraba. Y cuándo regresaría "papá" a casa. La mujer lo había mandado a jugar de regreso al interior de la casa pero eso sólo había sido una solución temporal al asunto y Roy lo sabía. Él mismo había sido quien le había informado a Gracia del asesinato de Hughes y aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Las escenas que había vislumbrado el día anterior tampoco ayudaban a erradicar las memorias, por otro lado. Después de todo, la escena había sido aproximadamente similar.

Si, aún lo recordaba perfectamente. De hecho dudaba que pudiera olvidar algo así —Coronel, ¿se encuentra bien? —lo había cuestionado su teniente primera, aparcando el auto frente al edificio en el que había vivido el teniente coronel con su familia antes de ser asesinado. Había conducido ella, por supuesto, dado que él no se había podido obligar a hacerlo por su cuenta. No que lo hubiera manifestado abiertamente o dicho en voz alta. De ninguna forma. Pero ella había entendido. Con solo una mirada, y había entendido perfectamente. Siempre lo hacía, después de todo.

Roy había exhalado calmamente y observado a través del parabrisa la entrada. Intentando encontrar palabras lo suficientemente dignas y solemnes para anunciar algo de esa naturaleza pero se encontró, y por primera vez probablemente, incapaz de hallar algo que decir. Pero era algo que debía hacerse, y suponía que lo mínimo que Hughes merecía era que fuera él en persona quien le informara de su muerte a su preciada familia. Después de todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él,_ si..._, era lo mínimo —Si. Espere aquí, teniente. Ya regreso.

Riza había asentido vagamente, pero luego se había vuelto una vez más a él al verlo abrir la puerta y descender una pierna del vehículo —Coronel... —él se detuvo, mano en la manija y rostro ligeramente dirigido en la dirección de ella; pero Hawkeye sólo había negado calmamente con la cabeza y se había vuelto al frente, manos en el volante—. No. No es nada. Esperaré aquí, señor.

Roy había hecho un corto asentimiento de cabeza y había abandonado el auto. Caminando con paso lento y constante hacia la entrada del edificio y una vez dentro de éste, por las escaleras y hacia la entrada del apartamento en cuestión. Deteniéndose delante de la puerta y con el puño forrado de blanco y alzado en el aire, listo para golpear. No había podido al instante. Aún se sentía ligeramente entumecido por toda la situación y aún cuando creía correcto y apropiado que fuera él quien les comunicara de lo sucedido, sinceramente no creía ser la persona adecuada para decir algo de tal magnitud. Él no tenía familia –salvo Madame Christmas-, no tenia esposa e hijos y no podía siquiera empezar a comprender lo que sería para ellos algo de semejante magnitud. No, no podía siquiera hilar sus propios pensamientos de forma coherente al momento. Su mejor amigo había muerto, asesinado en servicio, y el concepto recién empezaba a derretirse a través de su grueso cráneo.

Aún así, había hecho lo que debía hacer. Era su deber, después de todo; y como militar comprendía que cosas así sucedían todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, eso no significaba que debiera aceptarlas. Y no lo haría. La muerte de Hughes no quedaría impune. Él mismo se aseguraría de hallar al culpable y hacer que pague por sus acciones.

Tras unos minutos de simplemente permanecer allí de pie, luciendo lo más serio y solemne que pudiera permitirse, había golpeado. La puerta se había abierto casi instantáneamente de golpe. Y Elicia había aparecido tras ella entusiastamente y con una gran sonrisa —¡Papá! —la cual se había derretido al ver que no se trataba del hombre en cuestión. La garganta de Roy se había contraído, su boca estaba seca. Y la niña había continuado observando el pasillo en busca de Hughes.

Segundos después, Gracia había aparecido en la puerta con una amable sonrisa. No obstante, al ver la expresión de él ésta también se había desvanecido repentinamente. Llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrirla al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi no había debido decir nada, y por eso estaba agradecido. Pero la imagen delante suyo le había creado un súbito nudo en el estómago. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por el rostro de Gracia.

Elicia había tomado la mano de su mamá precariamente con la suya y había alzado la vista a la mujer, su expresión preocupada —Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? Papá vendrá y se pondrá triste... —la mujer había cerrado sus delgados y largos dedos en torno a la pequeña manito de su hija de tres años. Su otra mano aún cubriendo su boca y los sollozos que parecían querer escapar de ésta—. Papá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pero cuando venga se pondrá triste. Mamá, no llores...

Él por su parte no lo había hecho. No hasta el final del entierro, no hasta que había estado sólo frente a la tumba. Únicamente acompañado de Riza —Coronel, ¿se encuentra bien? —la voz de ella lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Pellizcándose una vez más el puente de la nariz, asintió. Alzando la vista a la mujer a su lado devolviéndole la mirada con expresión suave y ligeramente preocupada. La misma que lo acompañaba desde todos esos años atrás —Ah... Si. No me haga demasiado caso, teniente.

Aún cruzada de brazos, observó a su superior con calma —Parece cansado.

Roy asintió, dando una ojeada al papeleo —Estuve pensando en el caso y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo anoche. Eso es todo.

Riza asintió —¿Encontró algo?

Su superior negó con la cabeza —No. Sea quien sea concuerda con la descripción de escurridizo que tenía Scar. Así como el mismo modus operandi e incluso el escenario donde se desarrolló.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No creerá que fue Scar, ¿o si Coronel? —después de todo, el hombre en cuestión se encontraba en Ishbal junto con el Mayor Miles y trabajando por la reconstrucción de la cultura Ishbalita. Roy mismo los había asignado allí como parte del nuevo proyecto y todo estaba resultando perfectamente bien hasta el momento. Sinceramente no veía motivos para que Scar volviera a retomar antiguos rencores y volviera al ruedo. Y no creía que su superior lo creyera tampoco.

Las palabras de él se lo confirmaron segundos después —Por supuesto que no, teniente. Scar no será de mi particular agrado, por cuestiones obvias de que intentó asesinarme, pero tampoco tengo tan pobre opinión al respecto. Por mucho que resienta admitirlo, y lo hago, ha sido de considerable ayuda en el proyecto y durante el golpe de estado mismo y altamente dudo que fuera a decidir retomar sus asesinatos ahora.

Riza sonrió calmamente —Eso pensé, Coronel —complacida de haber arribado ambos a la misma conclusión. Por otro lado, no había pensado que fuera a suceder de otra forma de todos modos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y demasiado en aquello como para no ser capaces de leer sin dificultad alguna lo que pensaba el otro.

Roy asintió —Aún así, ¿no cree que todo es demasiado perfecto teniente? Es decir, el mismo callejón... Scar no era particularmente sentimental en ese sentido y dudo que quisiera retornar allí. Además, hay algo que no parece cerrar. Scar tampoco se inclinaba a la discreción, si mal no recuerda. La vez que atacó a los hermanos Elric aquí en el Este causó un gran alboroto en el área.

Ella asintió —Las reparaciones posteriores de la calle y la zona duraron semanas.

—Exacto. Scar no pasaba desapercibido... Nadie vio al perpetrador ésta vez, por otra parte. Ni el atacante destruyó nada de la ciudad, afortunadamente —añadió. O además tendría que lidiar con quejas sobre baches, adoquines y caños rotos, y el papeleo de todas las anteriores—. Es como si no hubiera existido... No hay señales de lucha ni nada similar. Y dudo altamente que un alquimista estatal no se hubiera defendido de haberse percatado que estaba siendo seguido.

Riza permaneció pensativa un instante —Lo tomó por sorpresa.

Ese era su exacto pensamiento. Pero Scar era y había sido más dramático, presentándose frente a sus víctimas, llamándolos pecadores y sermoneándolos sobre cómo los alquimistas alteraban lo creado por Dios y cómo él era un enviado de éste que estaba allí para hacerles sentir su ira. Para hacerles pagar por sus pecados, e incluso tenía la "decencia" de ofrecerles un último rezo antes de terminarlos. Al menos eso había hecho con Acero –según lo que Alphonse Elric le había dicho-pero él no había tenido la misma cortesía. Se preguntaba por qué. Bueno, lo admitía, nunca había sido de agrado de muchos y un Ishbalita enfadado no sería particularmente un fan de su personalidad y existencia. Además, no había llegado al punto de casi ser derrotado por Scar. Aunque se había tomado la molestia de actuar imprudentemente e intentar encender fuego en la lluvia. Memoria particular que su teniente no parecía cansarse de restregarle en el rostro —Eso pensé yo.

Riza asintió, cavilando posibilidades, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente –súbitamente- e ingresó un hombre de expresión seria y amarga caminando firmemente hacia el escritorio de su superior. Su cabello castaño claro / rubio oscuro prolijamente tirado hacia atrás, salvo un mechón que caía sobre su amplia frente. Su oreja derecha aún faltando el pedazo que una bala le había arrancado durante el asalto al tren en el que se había encontrado viajando con su familia. De reojo, observó a su superior torcer el gesto antes de poner su mejor sonrisa carismática en sus labios, sólo para fastidiar al recién llegado.

Hakuro se detuvo delante del escritorio, sin dedicar más que una mirada a la teniente primera Hawkeye. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su ceño fruncido —Coronel Mustang.

—Vaya, pero si es el general Hakuro. Buenos días, señor —exclamó de forma condescendiente—. ¿A qué debemos su visita?

El hombre se envaró con las manos tras la espalda —Sabe a qué he venido, Mustang.

Ah... Por supuesto que lo sabía, sólo que desearía no hacerlo. Hakuro era una piedra en el zapato, realmente. Y teniéndolo –y dado que lo quisiera o no era su superior- respirándole sulfuro en la nuca como un condenado dragón no era algo particularmente placentero para él. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, demasiado papeleo y un caso de asesinato entre manos así como el proyecto de Ishbal. Lo que menos necesitaba era a un general frustrado paseándose por su oficina como un león enjaulado y presionándolo para que hiciera su trabajo.

—No vi novedades del caso del día de ayer sobre mi escritorio y puedo ver que tampoco realizó el arresto correspondiente de ese Ishbalita que tantos problemas causó en el pasado. Scar ha asesinado antes, de el mismo modo, y no podemos tener un asesino serial vagando por el Este.

Roy entrelazó las manos delante suyo y apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de éstas. Evidentemente la mente de Hakuro seguía tan estrecha que para él parecía no haber otra conclusión. Sin mencionar que aquello no era bueno. Ni para su imagen, ni para conseguir un ascenso y mucho menos para su proyecto Ishbalita. Después de todo, todo el esfuerzo en conciliar ambas partes y en reconstruir la ciudad se derrumbarían si arrestaba a Scar en Ishbal frente a todo el pueblo Ishbalita, reavivando así –una vez más- la desconfianza –por otro lado, justificada- hacia la milicia. Y no contando el hecho de que estaba completamente seguro de que Scar no había sido. Pero la milicia necesitaba resultados rápidos, un chivo expiatorio, un juicio pronto y cerrar todo el asunto con moño para poder pasar a lo siguiente. Así había sucedido con la teniente segunda María Ross, después de todo. Y si él no lo evitaba lo mismo sucedería con Scar, dado que evidentemente era lo que Hakuro quería. Fastidiarlo —Estamos intentando abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno posible con todos los recursos que tenemos a mano y ya designé más presencia de la policía militar en las calles. Con respecto a Scar, se encuentra en Ishbal junto al mayor Miles y dudo altamente que hubiera tenido el tiempo para trasportarse a Ciudad del Este, asesinar a un alquimista estatal, y regresar a Ishbal sin haber sido notado, general.

El hombre soltó un bufido. Claramente no complacido —Quiero saber cómo sabe del paradero de Scar si éste no ha sido traído hasta aquí e interrogado. Y cuántos recursos más piensa gastar en un caso de obvia solución.

Roy resistió el impulso de masajearse las temples —Si nos da más tiempo...

Pero Hakuro lo interrumpió una vez más —Quiero resultados, no meras palabras. A este paso tendremos que advertir de una posible situación peligrosa a toda la zona este. Sin mencionar que el entrenamiento en conjunto con el Norte se realizará aquí y no podemos tener soldados y alquimistas estatales merodeando por la ciudad sin poder garantizar la seguridad de los mismos y los ciudadanos.

Asintió —Entiendo, general. Haré lo que esté en mis manos. Yo también quiero solucionar el caso cuanto antes. Es mejor cortar de raíz rápidamente la causa de futuras amenazas.

Hakuro asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras él. Roy, exhalando cansinamente, se apoyó contra el respaldar de su silla, sus brazos cruzados —¿Teniente, no hay posibilidad de dispararle al general Hakuro?

Riza replicó con expresión neutra —Lo siento, coronel. No veo cómo pueda ser una amenaza para usted. De lo contrario, sabe que lo haría.

—¿El estrés no cuenta? Por que estoy perfectamente seguro que voy a morir de ello si el general sigue apareciéndose por mi oficina de esa forma. Y soy demasiado joven para morir por razones como esas.

Riza sonrió calmamente y negó con suavidad con la cabeza. Su superior tendía a ser dramático en ocasiones, no lo negaba. Siempre lo había sido. Y dudaba seriamente que con los pocos días que realmente trabajaba en la oficina, en vez escaquearse del papeleo, fuera a tener estrés —Creo que sería mejor si no dijera cosas inapropiadas, coronel.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Y cree que manifestar mi abierto deseo a dispararle a mi superior directo es inapropiado, teniente?

Ella asintió secamente —Estoy segura que sí, señor.

—Ah... Eso me temía —sonrió, tomando uno de los papeles y examinándolo brevemente antes de dejarlo caer desganadamente sobre el escritorio—. No importa. Únicamente tengo que tolerarlo mientras vaya ascendiendo. Y hasta que tenga el control total del ejército como Fuhrer.

—Eso también es inapropiado, coronel —le advirtió; en el exacto momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abría. Para alivio de ambos, por otro lado, sólo se trataba de Jean Havoc.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso no sabes golpear, Havoc? —masculló, habiendo temido que se tratara de Hakuro quien había regresado por más. Y, temiendo aún más, que hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir. Quizá si debiera ser más cuidadoso al hablar de su ambición.

El rubio observó a ambos perplejo, el cigarrillo apagado colgando lánguidamente de sus labios —¿Huh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza y Roy se abstuvo de golpearse la frente respecto a la conclusión a la que había arribado sus subordinado —No, Havoc.

—El coronel pensó que podría tratarse del general Hakuro nuevamente —explicó de forma fáctica ella. Havoc asintió y caminó adentrándose un poco más a la oficina.

—Ah... Si, me crucé con el viejo Hakuro en el pasillo —comentó casualmente dejando sobre el escritorio de su superior el mapa que éste había pedido—. Pensaba que era raro que hubiera salido de su oficina. Parece que sólo lo hizo para molestarte.

—Como siempre —aseguró Roy, tomando el mapa y examinándolo—. Por otra parte, mi reputación crecerá aún más por hacerme cargo de estos casos criminales. "Vuelve la desdicha en ganancias" Haré uso de todo lo que pueda hasta que sea ascendido.

Havoc sonrió con el cigarrillo en la boca y Riza, cruzada de brazos, no pudo evitar trazar una sutil sonrisa en su rostro también. Parecía inconcebible pensar que un poco más de un año atrás su superior había perdido la vista y su ambición con ésta, y sin embargo ésta parecía haber regresado aún con más fuerza. Aún lo recordaba, lo que él le había dicho cuando ella había aceptado cuidar su espalda hasta que llegara a la cima. _No importa lo que suceda, la vida continúa para sobrevivir ambiciosamente. Vivamos y cambiemos este país juntos_ —No debería andar diciendo cosas como esas tampoco, señor.

El teniente segundo asintió, aunque sonriendo de todas formas —Hawkeye tiene razón, Jefe. Nunca se sabe quien podría estar escuchando.

La puerta se abrió una vez más en ese instante, como para puntualizar las palabras de Havoc, pero sólo se trataban de Breda y Fuery, los cuales traían el resto de papeles que él mismo había solicitado —Debo enseñarles a mis subordinados a golpear —se recordó resignado—. Bien, bien. Entiendo. Seré más precavido, teniente.

Breda se acercó a los tres con una serie de papeles —Aquí tiene, Jefe. Todo lo que pidió.

Fuery asintió y le otorgó otro poco. Roy miró con pesar todo lo que sus dos subordinados acababan de depositar en una esquina de su escritorio (dado que el resto estaba ocupado por el mapa de la ciudad y los papeles que ya de por sí había tenido previamente) —¿Todo esto?

El sargento observó a su superior con cierta expresión compresiva —Me temo que sí, coronel.

Roy deseó golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, realmente. ¿De dónde demonios salían tantos papeles? ¿Acaso se reproducían en esos condenados armarios y archiveros? —A este paso, no podré tener un cita hasta que todo esto termine—se quejó. Alzando la vista a sus cuatro subordinados—. Bien, aquí tienen. Revisen éstos y anoten cualquier cosa que pueda parecerles relevantes.

Havoc tomó vacilante la pila que su superior le estaba entregando —Ah... Jefe, tengo una cita esta noche...

Roy puso su semblante serio —Cancélala—después de todo, si él no podía tener una cita su subordinado tampoco tendría una. No era por egoísta, o vengativo o nada por el estilo. _No, seguro_. Simplemente creía en el trabajo en equipo. Havoc, por otra parte, simplemente creía que su superior era un abusivo en ocasiones. Ésta siendo una de ésas. Tal y como la vez en que le había dicho que rompiera con su novia cuando todos serían trasladados a Central. Era lógico, y su novia de todas formas se había enfadado con él y lo había dejado por anteponer su trabajo a ella, pero sospechaba que su superior lo había disfrutado también. Si...

Su superior podía ser un desalmado en ocasiones como aquellas. Así que simplemente dejó caer su cabeza y aceptó la mano en el hombro de Breda y las acartonadas palmadas de la teniente primera Hawkeye en su otro hombro. Ninguna de las cuales lo hizo sentir mejor. Su cita lo mataría por cancelar. Por lo que arrastrando los pies se retiró a su escritorio. Breda, Fuery y Hawkeye todos siguieron su ejemplo. Unos menos pesarosos que otros. De hecho, el único realmente desanimado completamente parecía Havoc. El coronel mismo no se sentía demasiado entusiasta con la idea tampoco. Al menos eso observó Fuery.

Acomodándose con el codo en el escritorio y la mejilla sobre el puño comenzó a examinar el mapa cuidadosamente. Sus filosos ojos negros deslizándose por el papel ajado e intentando reconocer posibles vías de escape y lugares en los que el asesino podría estarse escondiendo. La policía militar ya estaba asestada, tanto en las entradas de la ciudad como en las calles y eso cubriría de momento el terreno. Sin embargo, y por más que odiara admitirlo, Hakuro había tenido razón. El entrenamiento en conjunto con el Norte sólo prolongaría la investigación y proveería al asesino nuevas oportunidades y víctimas. Por lo que parecía mejor solucionar todo cuanto antes. Además, se rehusaba a involucrar a Scar y al mayor Miles en todo esto a menos que fuera absoluta y completamente necesario. Y en su opinión no lo era, sin importar qué pensara el general.

Lo poco que podía colegir del perpetrador, por otro lado, era que se trataba de un alquimista. Pero ni siquiera debía ser uno especial para poder asesinar de esa forma. Seguro, la alquimia de Scar era una particular combinada con el Rentanjutsu pero su método asesino no era otro que la utilización de una de las tres etapas de la alquimia. _Conocer... Descomponer... Recomponer... _Esos eran los tres pasos y sólo se requería de los dos primeros para poder descomponer un objeto. Acero mismo lo había deducido, y utilizado. Cualquier otro alquimista podría hacerlo también. Lo que ampliaba el espectro a básicamente cualquier persona que usara alquimia. Evidentemente, esas no eran buenas noticias.

—A este paso estaremos toda la noche aquí... —se quejó, continuando intentar encontrar algo en el mapa. Una respuesta, una solución milagrosa al caso. ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo de cosas seguían sucediendo en su jurisdicción? Seguro, de poder solucionarlo le proporcionaría un considerable reconocimiento (sin mencionar la gratificación de frustrar al general Hakuro aún más) pero el esfuerzo que requería era demasiado y Roy se rehusaba a permitir que más personas murieran en su jurisdicción. Así tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde revisando todo. Pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, porque ni siquiera había pistas útiles del caso. Sólo un muerto en su ciudad, y un alquimista demente suelto. _Como en los viejos tiempos... _Pensó irónico y pesaroso.

Sacando su reloj del bolsillo de su pantalón azul militar, presionó el pulgar contra el botón. La tapa abriéndose en un fluido movimiento. _08:15 PM. _Marcaban las manillas, y sus subordinados aún se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios repasando papeles a pesar de que ya había pasado una hora y cuarto desde su hora de salida. Comida y tazas de té y café vacías a lo largo de toda la oficina. Y en otra ocasión, su teniente primera habría reprochado ese tipo de conducta, y los habría forzado a limpiar y mantener el orden en la oficina pero no entonces. No ese día. De hecho, sus ojos color vino continuaban clavados en el papel que diligentemente estaba leyendo. De todos sus subordinados era la que más había avanzado en su pila de papeles y Roy no podía evitar preguntarse cómo lo hacía. Viendo su propia pila no tuvo otra que concluir que definitivamente no como lo hacía él. De todos, era el que menos había avanzado. El papeleo no era lo suyo.

Habían partido del supuesto de un asesinato personal, en primera instancia, y habían terminado descartando la hipótesis por el simple hecho de que todos habían afirmado que el fallecido no tenía enemigos personales y que nunca antes había recibido una amenaza o nada por el estilo. Salvo los habituales insultos que todos habían recibido alguna vez por estar en la milicia pero eso era moneda corriente y de ser tal el motivo, entonces sería un mensaje contra la institución. Por su parte la milicia tenía más enemigos y refractarios de los que podía contar así que no había demasiada ayuda por ese lado. Los motivos para odiarla no eran pocos tampoco y aquellos que habían estado en Ishbal lo sabían más que nadie. Casos como el del teniente Yoki en las minas de Youswell no ayudaban a la imagen del ejército tampoco. Y casos como esos no escaseaban en ningún lado. Todo el asunto parecía un condenado caso perdido. Su información se reducía a la deducción de que el asesino era un alquimista y sólo había debido levantar la manta que había estado cubriendo al fallecido mayor Whitworth para saberlo. No era gran cosa. La imagen, por otro lado, había sido bastante desagradable; pero él había visto demasiado en Ishbal como para siquiera inmutarse por una persona con su rostro estallado en pedazos.

Exhalando, observó a sus subordinados trabajar en los papeles que él mismo había distribuido entre ellos. Fuery estaba forzando la vista a aquellas alturas, aún a pesar de las gafas, y Breda parecía exhausto de revisar hoja tras hoja. Havoc, por otro lado, parecía a punto de masticar su cigarrillo y tragárselo en la desesperación de no terminar nunca. Aún cuando ya había resignado su cita por completo, el rubio teniente primero parecía más que deseoso de salir de allí y Roy personalmente no lo culpaba. Si pudiera, él mismo se marcharía y dejaría todo pero sabía que debía al menos encontrar un rastro al que seguir para quitarse un poco de encima de la espalda a Hakuro. Sus subordinados, por otra parte, no tenían obligación de estar allí. Sacando el reloj una vez más, volvió a abrirlo con el pulgar y observó la hora. _10:30 PM. _¿Tanto había pasado desde la última vez que había mirado? Observó la pila de papeles, ¿tan poco había avanzado?

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz por enésima vez ese día. Como había augurado, había sido un día _largo. Terriblemente largo_. Y aún no terminaba. No para él, pero no veía necesidad de continuar reteniendo a sus subordinados. Tres de los cuatro no parecían útiles ya, de todas formas. Y dudaba seriamente que pudieran avanzar más de lo que lo habían hecho hasta el momento. Sin mencionar que los gruñidos del estómago de Breda y los suspiros de Havoc lo estaban irritando más de lo que ambos lo estaban ayudando —Teniente primera Hawkeye. Teniente segundo, Breda, Havoc. Sargento mayor Fuery. Pueden retirarse —los cuatro alzaron la vista a él. Havoc con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos azules.

—¡¿En serio, Jefe? ¡Entendido! —y antes de que pudiera siquiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, tanto Breda como Havoc habían recogido sus cosas y estaban ya en la salida. Fuery aún permanecía de pie detrás de su escritorio.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso no tendrían que decir algo así como: Nos quedaremos con usted hasta el final? —realmente empezaba a pensar que necesitaba subordinados y aliados más fieles que los que tenía.

Pero Havoc y Breda ya se habían marchado, dejando la puerta abierta del despacho y una ráfaga de viento levantando polvo donde una vez habían estado ambos tenientes segundos, o quizá lo estaba imaginando, la ráfaga y todo eso, pero sin duda alguna podía imaginarlo con la velocidad con la que sus dos subordinados se habían marchado. Fuery, por otro lado, parecía dudar —Uh... Puedo quedarme, coronel; si me necesita...

Roy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Al menos uno de sus subordinados era compasivo y considerado —No, está bien sargento. Retírese.

Asintiendo, Fuery tomó sus cosas, se despidió y se marchó. Cuando lo hizo, Riza volvió a bajar la mirada a sus papeles. Mustang enarcó una ceja —Usted también, teniente. Puede retirarse.

Pero ella únicamente negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, coronel —su expresión seria mientras intentaba concentrarse en las palabras escritas. Sus labios tensos en una línea mientras que con los dedos de su mano derecha sostenía la hoja de papel por uno de los lados.

Roy aún así continuó observándola, sus ojos negros fijos en ella. En su semblante formal, en la curva de su cuello desnudo por el cabello recogido. En sus expresivos ojos caoba. Sus largas pestañas... Lo admitía, estaba perdiendo perspectiva pero francamente no podía evitarlo. No quería continuar leyendo y la perspectiva de ver cómo lo hacía su teniente primera era por mucho más atrayente. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo eternamente. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y la reprendida no llegaría mucho después que eso —Coronel —le advirtió—, si continúa observándome y no haciendo su trabajo no podremos irnos hasta pasada la medianoche.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro —¿Y es tan terrible esa perspectiva, teniente?

Ella no vaciló en responder —Si, señor. Quisiera poder regresar a mi casa antes de que termine el día. Black Hayate no se alimentará solo —acotó al margen.

—¿Quiere decir que aún no lo entrenó para que haga eso _también_? —bromeó.

Riza negó calmante con la cabeza —Espero que no insinúe que maltrato a mi perro, coronel —pasando a la siguiente hoja—, sólo porque mi disciplina es estricta.

Roy negó solemnemente de un lado al otro —No es eso lo que quise decir, teniente. Lo sabe —aunque diría que seis balazos por orinar en la oficina eran un poco más que mera severidad. Pero no lo diría. No en voz alta al menos.

Hawkeye, por su parte, continuó leyendo y pasando de un papel al siguiente. Realmente era su más eficiente subordinada, sin mencionar la más leal y próxima a él así como la que más lo había apoyado y la que más había creído en él a través de los años. Era un invaluable recurso de su equipo, sin duda alguna; una excelente asistente y guardaespaldas y sus habilidades de francotiradora estaban por encima de lo normal y sin embargo no era por todas esas razones que la mantenía cerca. No era del todo cierto, porque esas razones también pesaban en su cabeza, pero era por todo lo que ella había hecho por él que la mantenía a su lado, y por todo lo que habían sobrevivido juntos, y porque de tener que desconfiar de todo el mundo sabía que ella sería la única restante en quien podría confiar. Después de todo, era quien más había permanecido a su lado por más tiempo y quien lo había visto en sus mejores tiempos y en sus tiempos más oscuros y aún con todo continuaba creyendo en él sin siquiera dudarlo un instante. Había creído en él entonces, cuando le había entregado la investigación de su padre y aún continuaba haciéndolo permaneciendo a su lado a altas horas sólo para facilitar su trabajo. Aún cuando ella era la subordinada y él el superior y se supondría que debería ser al revés. Pero si tenía que admitirlo, gran parte de todo aquello era gracias a ella. Después de todo, era la alquimia de fuego que ella le había otorgado la que lo había convertido en alquimista estatal y sin ésta él probablemente no sería nada. No, sin ésta él probablemente habría muerto en Ishbal.

Haciendo girar la pluma en mano, volvió a observarla por un instante; intentando acomodarse el broche del cabello que evidente desearía quitarse porque ya debía estarle causando dolor de cabeza —¿Alguna vez le agradecí, teniente?

Ella lo observó por un instante, ambas manos en el broche, y exhaló calmamente. Una suave sonrisa en el rostro —Sólo cuando no quiere hacer su papeleo, coronel.

—¿Está insinuando que mis palabras son insinceras porque sólo lo hago cuando hay una ganancia para mi? —sonrió de forma arrogante.

—O cuando quiere algo, señor —añadió, cerrando el pequeño objeto color borravino con un suave "clic" y descendiendo sus manos hasta el escritorio.

Roy fingió sentirse resentido por sus palabras —Me ofende, teniente, que tenga tan pobre imagen de mi. No todo lo que hago lo hago por interés personal —sonrió. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, de todas formas. Habitualmente ésa era la imagen que daba, e incluso solía proclamar que sus asuntos eran de la mayor prioridad y demás pero Riza sabía que cuando se trataba de proteger a la gente cercana a él, el coronel tendía a olvidarse de sí mismo. Haciendo, por otro lado, su trabajo más difícil ya que generalmente no pensaba demasiado ni vacilaba en saltar frente al peligro como un idiota imprudente (forma en que lo había llamado más de una vez ya). Ésa era otro parecido con Edward-kun que Hawkeye había encontrado en el coronel, pero él lo negaría de planteárselo de esa forma, de todos modos. Por lo que jamás se había tomado la molestia de señalarlo.

Aún así, ésa era su relación —No, coronel. Sólo el 90% de las veces.

Roy se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio de su subordinada frente al que se detuvo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, ambas manos sobre la superficie atiborrada de papeles —Es culpa de mi teniente primera por acaparar el otro 10%. Quizá deba considerar que es culpa suya que no sea desinteresado con el resto de mis subordinados —sonrió.

—No veo cómo pueda ser eso, coronel —replicó, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada, su expresión neutra—. Después de todo, soy la única que aún se encuentra trabajando.

Roy se inclinó hacia delante un poco más, sólo un poco más —Si mal no recuerda, teniente. Le di la misma posibilidad de huir que al resto de mis subordinados. Realmente desearía que dejara de insinuar que la retengo contra su voluntad —sonrió, desprendiendo una mano del escritorio y alzándola hacia ella.

Riza se tensó. Su expresión rígida, su voz cauta —Coronel, ¿qué-

Pero su voz se atoró en la garganta, en el preciso instante en que contuvo su aliento cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de él rozar efímeramente su nuca _¡Clic!_ Su largo cabello dorado soltándose del broche que él acababa de abrir y dejar calmamente sobre el escritorio. La sonrisa amplia y presuntuosa aún en su lugar. Llevándose una mano al mentón, a modo pensativo, examinó su trabajo —Definitivamente mejor ¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que prefiero su cabello largo —comentó de modo casual—. Debería usarlo suelto más seguido.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo, instintivamente extendiendo su mano y volviendo a tomar el broche de encima del escritorio, su mano restante tomando la rubia extensión de cabello y levantándola hacia arriba una vez más —Es más práctico de ésta forma, coronel. Suelto me estorba para realizar mi trabajo —señaló de modo fáctico. Ligeramente defensiva frente a la acción de él. Y Roy lo notó, porque simplemente llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos para no verlo y sería muy hipócrita si dijera lo contrario, pero no dijo nada. Y Riza apreció que no lo hiciera. Bien sabía que algo de tal trivialidad no debería gatillar una reacción como esa en ella. No, ella tenía que mantenerse centrada, colecta. Y quizá si lo repetía un par de veces más, quizá si lo seguía repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras comenzarían a recuperar la objetividad que siempre solían tener.

Por su parte, Roy meramente asintió a la respuesta de ella. Tenía sentido, después de todo, dada la personalidad de Hawkeye y él sabía perfectamente que su teniente prefería la practicidad y eficacia a otras cosas. Por otro lado, sabía también que no era de esa forma todo el tiempo (a pesar de lo que muchos creían) y que en sus días libres prefería usarlo suelto –en la mayoría de los casos- así como usar faldas que habitualmente se rehusaría a usar estando de servicio.

Resignándose, caminó hasta el perchero y tomó ambos abrigos negros -Riza lo siguió con la mirada- para luego volver frente al escritorio de su teniente primera y dejar sobre éste el de ella, mientras comenzaba a colocarse el suyo —Dejemos aquí por hoy, teniente. Evidentemente no lograremos revisar todo para mañana y sinceramente ya empiezo a tener sueño.

Ella hizo un corto y seco gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se puso de pie —Si, señor —colocándose el abrigo con calma antes de volverse a su superior y comenzar a caminar junto a él hacia la salida, acomodándose sobre la marcha el cuello de la prenda.

Roy la observó de reojo —Por cierto, teniente ¿Por qué dejó crecer su cabello? —la interrogó con curiosidad. Nunca había preguntado realmente, pero siempre había querido saber el por qué del cambio radical. Después de todo, y desde que la había conocido a sus 14 años de edad –él había tenido 16 entonces-, Riza Hawkeye siempre había llevado su cabello dorado corto, ligeramente despeinado y cercenado toscamente en la base de la nuca. La única invariable había sido su flequillo, aunque el largo sí había ido cambiando de forma sutil a lo largo de los años.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos, una sonrisa a duras penas visible agraciando sus habitualmente serias facciones —Cuando fuimos por primera vez a Resembool conocí a la amiga de Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun. Tenía cabello largo —continuó— y pensé que me quedaría bien.

El moreno permaneció pensativo por un instante —Ya lo recuerdo, la mecánica que Bradley tomó de rehén contra Acero —musitó, notando la tensión súbita en los hombros de ella. Sabía que el tema aún era delicado para su teniente y sabía que odiaba haber sido utilizada para retenerlo a él y hacerlo sumiso hasta que fuera idóneo para los homúnculos usarlo—. Ah... Lamento haber traído eso a colación.

Pero ella únicamente negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien, coronel —su voz suave y calma. Roy asintió, aún mirándola por el rabillo del ojo eventualmente y deseando extender su mano y poder tocar su piel con sus propios dedos como había hecho por un segundo en la oficina, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y las mantuvo firmemente cerradas allí.

Y sólo cuando tomaron caminos separados, y la perdió de vista, se permitió a sí mismo relajar sus manos y aflojar sus dedos. Sólo entonces el color de sus nudillos volvió a la normalidad. Si tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, odiaba no poder retomar su determinación con respecto a ella pero de momento debía concentrarse en el caso entre manos. De momento tenía que actuar acorde al cargo que ocupaba. Por mucho que odiara relegarla a segundo plano.

De momento era todo lo que había.


	12. El centro de la cuestión

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

12/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, para no faltar a mi palabra, he aquí el capítulo doce, que espero les guste... Como todos los días, y para ser breve y no aburrirlos, quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a todos los lectores. A todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y a quienes tienen fe y todavía continúan leyendo. **¡Gracias!** Y, más aún, a quienes se toman la molestia y emplean tiempo de sus valiosas vidas para hacerme llegar lo que piensan al respecto. Espero puedan seguir haciéndomelo saber. Especialmente a: **inowe**, **Lucia991**, **Sangito**, **Anne21**, **Evelyn Fiedler**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **okashira janet**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Noriko X**, **Arrimitiluki**, **kaoru-sakura**,** Maii. Hawkeye**, **yoake. laberinto** y **anónimo/a**. Y espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste también... Prometo que no van a tener que esperar tanto para el beso... Gracias por la paciencia ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XII<p>

"El centro de la cuestión"

* * *

><p>El día <em>largo<em> se había convertido en una semana _larga_. _Terriblemente larga_. Y Mustang estaba empezando a frustrarse con todo el asunto. No sólo no estaba obteniendo resultados, ni avanzando en la investigación y no sólo no tenía una condenada pista para seguir en todo el asunto sino que dos alquimistas estatales y un policía militar más habían aparecido asesinados en plena luz del día, pleno centro de ciudad del Este y exactamente frente a su rostro y en su jurisdicción. Y todo el caso empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. En resumen, no estaban yendo a ningún lado ni avanzando a ninguna parte y personalmente estaba cansado de tanto permanecer hasta tarde en la oficina. No estaba durmiendo bien, eso era una obviedad. Y si volvía a pasar su cena en el cuartel general, comiendo cualquier porquería que sus subordinados pudieran conseguir del único lugar abierto que estuviera cerca del cuartel, estaba seguro que vomitaría. Y su teniente primera _no_ estaría complacida de que lo hiciera sobre los papeles que debería estar leyendo en vez de estar usando de servilletas. De hecho, la noche anterior lo había dejado perfectamente claro.

Y de todos los dolores de cabeza, ese no era el único. El cuartel estaba atestado, no, atiborrado completamente de soldados del cuartel del Norte y de la mismísima fortaleza de Briggs que habían ido llegando progresivamente durante la semana para el entrenamiento en conjunto que se llevaría adelante esa misma semana. Decir que eran demasiados era también una obviedad, y personalmente pensaba que los hombres y mujeres de la mayor general Armstrong eran demasiados para además tener que lidiar con ellos también (y su aspereza propia de la gente del norte). Sin mencionar que los baños no daban abasto y cada vez que debía ir a orinar tenía que esperar una condenada hora para poder acceder siquiera a la puerta del lugar. Y ni tenía deseos de hablar de las colas en la cafetería. Era una suerte, por otro lado, que no viviera en los dormitorios como su sargento mayor Fuery quien aseguraba no haber dormido ininterrumpidamente en días porque los soldados de Briggs continuaban haciendo competencias de pulso hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Por supuesto, él mismo había insistido en postergar el entrenamiento conjunto por una semana más debido a los eventos transpirados en la ciudad del Este y al asesino serial suelto pero sus superiores se habían negado rotundamente dado que de hacerlo deberían admitir que tenían un problema entre manos que no estaban solucionando y aparentemente eso estaba fuera de las opciones. Evidentemente, todo fuera por la política y las apariencias y no por el bienestar de la gente de Amestris. Además, Olivier Armstrong no había ayudado tampoco afirmando que sus soldados eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse solos (aún sin su comandante), a diferencia de los blandengues del Este, y que probablemente terminarían atrapándolos ellos antes de que Mustang –y había mencionado su nombre particularmente- pudiera siquiera decir algo al respecto. Así que todo había seguido su curso natural, y ahora él se estaba ahogando en papeleo que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de revisar e intentando atrapar a un asesino aparentemente invisible que hacía lucir sospechoso a Scar, quien evidentemente seguía en Ishbal haciendo lo suyo.

Y de todos los males y disgustos de su lista (y eran muchos), aún ni siquiera había empezado con el peor. Y eso que la lista incluía mucha burocracia acumulada, comida en probable mal estado de algún restaurante de dudosa higiene de la ciudad, horas y horas de insomnio, Havoc quejándose de que no podría llegar a su nueva y próxima cita (las cuales, valía notar, eran muchas ya para su habitual persona), soldados del norte del tamaño de osos de 2 metros de altura y a la mayor general Armstrong (con la cual afortunadamente aún no había debido lidiar en persona). No, el mayor dolor de cabeza de su lista debía de estar por aparecer por su puerta en cualquier momento y Roy no dudaba que Hakuro asistiría diligentemente a sus citas matutinas donde el general ingresaba y se quejaba de la falta de resultados y se regocijaba en su miseria y él permanecía con semblante neutro intentando ganar más tiempo antes de que toda la milicia solicitara el arresto de Scar y su propia cabeza en una estaca. Su teniente primera era empática con su situación, y habitualmente le preparaba una taza de café para ayudarle a pasar la situación por la garganta cuando Hakuro llegara. No tan sorprendentemente, su accionar era como siempre certero y exacto dado que en el momento en que depositaba calmamente la taza sobre el escritorio de él, la puerta se abría. A veces le daba dos o tres minutos antes de tener que enfrentarse a su mayor pesadilla militar.

Sin mencionar que la moral general de su personal estaba terriblemente baja. Podía verlo. De hecho, sus subordinados se aseguraban de vocalizar sus quejas en voz alta. Y por lo que había podido discernir (porque realmente tenía demasiado que hacer como para estar oyendo las quejas de sus subordinados), Breda estaba constantemente hambriento dado que tomaba demasiado conseguir un sándwich en la cafetería y se le dificultaba concentrarse con el estómago vacío, Havoc temía que su nueva relación se fuera a la basura porque nuevamente continuaba cancelando las citas una y otra vez en pos del trabajo y Fuery tenía tanto sueño que debía concentrarse en mantenerse despierto para no dormirse en el trabajo, y entonces no podía concentrarse en nada más. La única que continuaba trabajando diligentemente y como todos los días era Hawkeye, e incluso él podía ver que le estaba afectando, aún cuando no lo manifestara abiertamente y de ninguna forma. Roy lo sabía. Aún así, todavía era puntual, responsable y cumplidora y aparecía cada mañana en la oficina con la mente fijada en comenzar otra vez la rutina. Si no la conociera de tanto tiempo, probablemente se sorprendería.

Exhalando, la observó depositar una taza de café humeante sobre su escritorio, junto a su mano derecha. Envarándose inmediatamente después y permaneciendo un segundo más junto a su escritorio observándolo en silencio. Roy observó la taza con desprecio, como si el objeto fuera realmente el culpable de la aparición del general —Ya es ese momento de la mañana, ¿no es así teniente?

Las comisuras de los ojos de ella se suavizaron ligeramente y sus párpados descendieron unos milímetros dándole a toda su expresión un matiz suave y muy sutil. Y aún sin perder la seriedad en el rostro —Me temo que sí, Coronel. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Roy observó la puerta aguardando lo inevitable —Sólo si reconsideró mi sugerencia de dispararle al general Hakuro, teniente.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Me temo que aún no puedo hacer eso, señor.

El moreno asintió —Eso temí. No puede culparme por intentarlo, por otro lado. ¿Sabe teniente? Cuando sea Fuhrer me aseguraré de que todo esto no exista más. Empezando por el entrenamiento conjunto.

Ella asintió, conociendo perfectamente el punto de vista de su superior. Ellos se habían enlistado por el bienestar y beneficio de la gente de Amestris, para protegerlos, y esto no era eso tampoco. Tal y como Ishbal no lo había sido. Pero las apariencias y la política parecían pesar más que todas esas razones y que todas las vidas de soldados que podían estarse arriesgando (como las vidas perdidas en la guerra) con un asesino serial suelto y muchos alquimistas estatales paseando por la ciudad (más sumando los venidos del norte). Aún así, continuaba siendo imprudente que Roy anduviera diciendo cosas como esas sabiendo que su superior podía ingresar en cualquier momento —Coronel —le advirtió.

Y él asintió, sabiendo de antemano qué diría —Si, si. Lo sé, teniente. Tendré mucho cuidado. Por cierto, gracias por el café —dio un sorbo. Y en el instante en que lo hizo la puerta se abrió. Haciendo que Fuery dejara de cabecear y se enderezara y que Havoc mirara con fastidio al recién llegado, el cual no se percató de la mirada del teniente segundo en absoluto. Riza, a su lado, se enderezó y se llevó una mano a la frente como estipulado en el protocolo. Al menos podía confiar con ella para quedar bien.

Poniendo su mejor expresión condescendiente, observó con sus ojos negros al hombre acercarse con expresión de seriedad a su escritorio y detenerse delante de éste, su boca de pez torcida hacia abajo —Coronel Mustang.

—General Hakuro —replicó, reconociendo su presencia. Sus ojos viajando momentáneamente a todo el trabajo apilado. La oficina se estaba poniendo aún peor que cuando le habían sido quitado todos sus subordinados y esparcidos por los puntos cardinales del país, incluida a su más leal subordinada la cual había sido designada como asistente del Fuhrer, y ahora encima tenía al hombre delante suyo restregándole el hecho en el rostro. Por enésima vez en esa larga, larga semana.

—Aún no ha obtenido resultados y tampoco puesto en custodia a Scar y todo el caso se está desbordando. Estoy considerando seriamente sacarle el caso de sus incompetentes manos y asignárselo a alguien más. Como dije, quiero resultados y no los estoy obteniendo.

Roy permaneció serio, apoyando calmamente su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas —General, estamos haciendo uso de todos los recursos que poseemos y con sólo un poco más de tiempo seremos capaces de solucionar el caso —se abstuvo de señalar que el entrenamiento conjunto –que Hakuro, entre otros, había insistido en no postergar- no ayudaba a su investigación—. Como verá, no se trata de un caso simple.

—Lo que veo, Coronel Mustang, es gasto innecesario de recursos militares y ningún avance encima de mi escritorio esta mañana tampoco. Si Scar sigue suelto los asesinatos continuarán ocurriendo... No entiendo cómo pueden necesitarse movilizar tantas personas para atrapar sólo a una persona... —Roy no dijo nada y el hombre continuó—. Quiero algo o pasaré el caso a alguien más —y, sin decir más, se marchó. Cerrando la puerta abusivamente tras él.

Roy se volvió a Riza, expresión cansina —Olvide las balas, teniente. ¿Puedo quemarlo?

Hawkeye volvió a negar calmamente con la cabeza —Lo siento, señor. Pero creo que la pena por atacar a un superior de la milicia es la corte marcial, coronel. Y la ejecución posterior.

Por supuesto, él lo sabía. En ocasiones había amenazado a Acero –mientras sonreía arrogantemente- con ello y evidentemente tampoco había considerado seriamente convertir al hombre en cenizas (junto con el resto de su papeleo) por tentadora que la idea le pareciera. Simplemente se había estado quejando, y siendo dramático como era él pero realmente estaba empezando a frustrarse en exceso por el no poder avanzar. Sin mencionar que los siguientes días serían días perdidos dado que estaban obligados a participar en el entrenamiento conjunto con el ejército del norte. Otro evento que no podía esperar, decidió con ironía.

Por lo que tomando su pluma, resignado, se decidió a comenzar. Con suerte ese día podrían marcharse a la hora correspondiente y no tres o cuatro horas más tarde, y con suerte su estómago no tendría que resentirse aún más de lo que ya estaba resentido con la desagradable comida con la que se había estado alimentando recientemente y en los últimos días. Sin mencionar el exceso de cafeína (para mantenerse despierto, y vivo, y no estallar y chasquear sus dedos e incendiar todo el condenado papeleo junto con el resto de sus subordinados), el cual seguramente no estaría haciéndole ningún bien a su salud estomacal tampoco.

Y el caso no iba a ningún lado y el asesino serial aún se encontraba retozando por toda la ciudad como si se tratara de un maldito turista y complicando su situación con Scar y el proyecto Ishbalita que empezaba a peligrar. Por supuesto, él había comprendido que no sería fácil. Ishbal y su pueblo no perdonarían fácilmente a la milicia y él no había esperado que algo así sucediera al instante. Había cosas que nunca podrían repararse tampoco, pero al menos había logrado que ambos trabajaran en conjunto por la reconstrucción de la ciudad y de la cultura (gracias a Scar y el mayor Miles) y ahora todo ese esfuerzo se iría a la basura si no atrapaban a este imitador de Scar, pronto. El cual había tomado la costumbre también de andar por las calles haciéndose llamar a sí mismo enviado de Dios, aunque su descripción física aún permanecía como un misterio y no había prueba alguna de que se tratara, de hecho, de un Ishbalita. Personalmente no estaba seguro qué pensar.

Acomodándose contra el respaldar de la silla, giró ésta ligeramente hacia la ventana. Su rostro observando hacia fuera del cristal. Decir que el cuartel general parecía un hormiguero era inclusive una descripción insuficiente. Allí donde fuera, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. De soldados del Este realizando los últimos preparativos para el entrenamiento conjunto que comenzaría el día siguiente, como de soldados del Norte intentando ayudar o simplemente paseándose por las instalaciones del lugar. La mayoría quedándose en los mismos dormitorios militares.

La voz de su teniente primera lo trajo a la realidad una vez más —Coronel, debería continuar. Esos papeles no se harán solos.

Exhaló —Evidentemente —girándose una vez más y tomando la pluma entre sus dedos y retomando su trabajo. Girándola eventualmente entre sus dedos y observando en forma ocasional el reloj a la espera del horario del almuerzo. No era un gran cambio, y posiblemente debería llevarse algunos papeles consigo para continuar su trabajo pero al menos podría alimentarse y cambiar de escenario, así como tener una conversación casual que no versara completamente en torno al estúpido papeleo. Estaba cansado.

Sus subordinados también lo estaban, aparentemente, porque ninguno de los tres (dejando a Hawkeye de lado) estaban siquiera hablando, apostando, jugando ajedrez o shogi o discutiendo sobre los fracasos románticos de Havoc. Lo cual parecía completamente inconcebible, el que Hawkeye no tuviera que mantenerlos en línea para que trabajaran. Aunque también resultaba algo preocupante. Todos parecían autómatas trabajando y Roy estaba seguro que eso no podía ser saludable tampoco. Personalmente necesitaba desesperadamente una cita para despejarse y estaba seguro que el resto de sus subordinados apreciarían un descanso también. Desgraciadamente no obtendrían paz de ningún tipo hasta que solucionaran lo que tenían a mano. Y Roy empezaba a creer que era demasiado.

Cuando ambas manillas del reloj recayeron en el número doce del cuadrante, Roy se puso bruscamente de pie. Sobresaltando a sus más que desganados subordinados por el carácter súbito de sus acciones. Ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

Riza lo miró con expresión neutra —Coronel, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hace?

Havoc asintió, su cigarrillo colgando de sus labios tan lánguidamente que reflejaba el estado de ánimo de su subordinado fumador —Si... ¿Cuál es la idea, Jefe? Casi nos matas a todos del susto.

Roy negó calmamente con la cabeza y bordeó el escritorio —Es hora del almuerzo —estableció. La expresión de Breda pareció más viva ante las palabras de su superior. La única miembro femenina del equipo, por otro lado, observó al coronel con expresión inquisitiva. Sus facciones serias.

—Coronel, si me permite recordarle, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer y no suficiente tiempo —señaló severamente. Pero el moreno meramente caminó hasta ella y le quitó la pluma de la mano, ante la mirada dura y de reproche de ella, caminando luego hasta la ventana, abriéndola, y arrojándola hacia fuera. Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo y Havoc y Breda se contuvieron de sonreír. Fuery simplemente observó el intercambio desconcertado.

—Solucionado, teniente —anunció. Sonriendo arrogantemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Eso no ha tenido gracia, coronel —le reprendió—. Ensuciar terrenos militares es considerada una falta grave.

Él asintió, caminando hacia el perchero y tomando su abrigo, luego el de ella —Corregiremos eso de camino a la salida, teniente —dijo ofreciéndole la prenda, la cual la rubia tomó con expresión aún estricta en el rostro y se colocó también. Ceño fruncido.

Havoc, Fuery y Breda, por otro lado, observaron a sus superiores desconcertados. Al menos hasta que Roy se volvió a ellos una vez más. Su expresión seria —La teniente primera y yo iremos a reunir información al ayuntamiento y a la ciudad. Ustedes se quedarán a cargo de la oficina, es una orden.

Todos asintieron y exclamaron —¡Si! —pero luego Breda levantó su mano, que tenía firmemente contra la frente, de forma dubitativa.

—Ah... Jefe... ¿Y qué hay del almuerzo?

Roy exhaló con calma —Lo autorizo —replicó—. Ahora muévanse.

—¡Si, señor! —y sin segundos miramientos los tres abandonaron la habitación. Era lógico, e incluso entendible, el comportamiento considerando que hacía días –una semana entera- que ninguno realmente gozaba de un almuerzo en la cafetería y lejos de "Ciudad papeleo del Este", como Roy había empezado a llamar a su antes más espaciosa oficina. Sin mencionar que realmente necesitarían las energías para el entrenamiento conjunto que comenzaría al día siguiente, y a éste paso todos sus subordinados terminarían resultando inútiles en las distintas pruebas. Lo cual, evidentemente, no podía resultar en una imagen favorable de él como superior. Por lo que Roy estaba seguro que éste era el mejor curso de acción a seguir. La respuesta no parecía estar en los papeles, obviamente.

Abandonando ellos dos la oficina, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del edificio. Sólo para ser detenidos por la aparición de la mayor general Armstrong desde uno de los pasillos perpendiculares. La cual se detuvo al ver que el coronel también se había detenido al verla. Sus ojos azules y fríos –el único no cubierto por su largo flequillo rubio, al menos- clavándose en el moreno y su asistente —Vaya, es usted, mayor general.

La mujer frunció sus carnosos labios y chasqueó la lengua en disgusto —Mustang, ¿Ya te echaron de Central, tan pronto? Hmp. Eres sólo un novato —y aunque no sonrió, Roy pudo estar seguro que lo estaba disfrutando.

Él, en cambio, puso su mejor sonrisa —De hecho, mayor general, decidí regresar por mi cuenta. Hay aún cosas que debo hacer aquí antes de regresar a Central.

Olivier lo ignoró por completo. Sabiendo perfectamente que estaba insinuando que regresaría para convertirse en Fuhrer. Algo que no sucedería mientras ella pudiera tener algo que decir en el asunto —Si regresas.

Roy soltó una ligera carcajada —Es una forma de ponerlo. Por otro lado, estoy confiado en mi gran capacidad. Ya me llevó a Central una vez —replicó, restregándole el favoritismo que Grumman evidentemente tenía con él sobre ella.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Demasiadas palabras para un novato, como siempre —y Riza meramente observó el intercambio en silencio. Notando la forma en que el aire se había puesto súbitamente más pesado entre ambos—. Ya veremos mañana, Mustang.

Mustang asintió y continuó sonriendo, para fastidio de la intimidante rubia del norte. La reina de hielo la llamaban, y no era meramente un apodo decorativo y azaroso. Pero Riza sabía que a su superior le encantaba jugar con fuego, aún a pesar de las consecuencias de ello —Por cierto, es posible que pronto pueda llevarte a almorzar como dije —sonrió.

Armstrong continuó caminando con la vista fija al frente y el semblante rudo —¿Así que finalmente piensas cumplir con tu promesa? Porque planeo comer hasta dejarte en bancarrota, entonces acepto.

—Ah... Quizá demore un poco más... —rió, una gota de sudor descendiendo por su frente. Riza caminando un paso detrás, expresión seria.

—Como siempre, tu billetera es tan pequeña como tus agallas —replicó la mujer.

Y Roy continuó sonriendo arrogantemente —¿Entonces unas flores que combinen con su belleza? —la sonrisa se hizo más presuntuosa—. ¿Unos jacintos como la última vez?

La mujer recordó el hecho mencionado al instante. Su entrecejo frunciéndose aún más, dándole expresión más amenazadora. Si, lo recordaba. Le había dado las estúpidas flores (con la excusa de ser un regalo por haberse convertido en la cabeza de la familia Armstrong) con una nota que decía que Selim Bradley era un homúnculo, y luego había añadido con esa misma expresión con que la estaba observando ahora: _¿Sabes lo que representa el jacinto? Representa la belleza femenina_. Y ella había tomado las flores furiosamente y las había arrojado a la hoguera, observándolas consumirse con gran placer —No necesito tus flores —gruñó y sin decir más se marchó. Roy y Riza la observaron alejarse en silencio, el primero aún sonriendo entretenido.

Riza cerró los ojos y exhaló calmamente —Coronel, con todo respeto, no creo que sea sensato provocar a la mayor general Armstrong de esa forma.

Roy se volvió a la rubia a su lado y asintió, aún encontrando todo el asunto entretenido —Probablemente tenga razón, teniente. Uno de éstos días esa mujer me cortará la cabeza y la exhibirá en su espada como un trofeo —y aunque estaba exagerando, realmente podía armarse la imagen en la cabeza. La reina de hielo podía ser despiadada cuando lo deseaba y Mustang no dudaba que siendo una de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo –por no usar palabras más fuertes- la mujer no lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera la oportunidad de librarse de él de esa forma. Apartarlo de su camino de una vez y por todas.

—Señor, la pluma —señaló finalmente de modo severo ella. Y él la observó por un instante y luego asintió, recordando de qué estaba hablando su teniente primera. Por supuesto, al momento había parecido una espléndida idea para lograr que ella dejara de trabajar en sus papeles. Ahora, y con segundos pensamientos en mano, no lo parecía tanto.

Resignado, volvió la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar. Como siempre, ella quedándose unos pasos más atrás de él —Bien. Vamos, teniente. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y coincidiendo silenciosamente con él, Riza continuó siguiéndolo hacia la salida del edificio y hacia los terrenos delanteros del cuartel general. Donde, junto a uno de los pinos pequeños y dispuestos a lo largo del camino principal, hallaron la pluma en el césped. Acuclillándose delante del objeto, Roy lo tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice —Ah... Aquí está —se enderezó. Tomando el objeto y depositándolo sobre la palma de Hawkeye—. ¿Satisfecha, teniente?

Riza curvó sus dedos sobre la pluma, guardándola en su bolsillo inmediatamente y negando luego de forma calma con la cabeza —Preferiría que mi superior no hiciera cosas como esas, en primer lugar, coronel.

Roy enarcó una ceja, una sonrisa arrogante en los labios —¿No consideró que quizá se equivocó de superior, teniente?

Ella sonrió sutilmente y ambos comenzaron a atravesar el gran terreno delantero de los cuarteles hacia la calle, su expresión calma cuando hizo un leve gesto afirmativo y dijo lo siguiente —Quizá cometí un error al elegir a la persona a quien seguir —tal y como aquella vez.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Esa es la segunda vez que oigo eso, si mal no recuerdo. Estoy empezando a creer que realmente se arrepiente —fingió sentirse herido.

Su semblante se suavizó ante la observación —Como si fuera a hacerlo ahora...

No podía decir que la respuesta le sorprendiera. Aún así, no podía negar que le complaciera tampoco, porque lo hacía. Y cuantiosamente. Tenerla a su lado, como su mano derecha, su asistente, su guardaespaldas y la reina de su tablero, le había sido de considerable ayuda a lo largo de su carrera militar. Y aún entonces estaba siendo mezquino con las cosas porque Roy sabía que de no ser por ella él jamás se habría convertido en el alquimista de la flama en primer lugar. O jamás habría sobrevivido a Ishbal, o inclusive a todo lo que había sucedido después y ni siquiera podía contar las veces en que ella le había salvado su trasero tanto de peligros externos como de su propia imprudencia, de ambos, aún cuando en muchas ocasiones debería haber sido al revés.

Y a un nivel más personal, ella había hecho mucho más por él que lo que él había hecho por ella probablemente. Él la había arrastrado a toda aquella locura, con sus discursos ingenuos, y a Ishbal y a cambio ella había jurado mantenerlo vivo hasta que lograra su sueño. Todo lo que

él le había dado eran cicatrices, ella lo había salvado de convertirse en algo que seguramente habría odiado luego. De seguir un camino sin regreso. Evidentemente la balanza no estaba y nunca había estado balanceada respecto a ellos. No desde que ella le había mostrado su espalda desnuda y los secretos grabados en ésta.

Caminando hacia una pequeña cafetería próxima al cuartel general, Roy abrió la puerta. Aguardando que su teniente primera ingresara primero. La rubia lo observó de forma inquisitiva —¿Coronel?

El moreno exhaló calmamente y replicó —Si mal no recuerdo teniente, aún es nuestra hora del almuerzo —ella iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente la detuvo—. Y antes de que me recuerde la pila de papeleo en la oficina y todo el trabajo que hay que hacer, déjeme recordarle primero que es el deber de un superior velar por el bienestar de sus subordinados —sonrió—. Y dudo seriamente que esa cosa que Breda estuvo trayendo de cena durante las últimas noches en la oficina pueda ser considerada comida o siquiera saludable.

En eso tenía que estar de acuerdo —Aún así, coronel. No creo que debamos perder tiempo con todo lo que hay que hacer.

—Siento diferir. No veo cómo cerciorarme de que mi subordinada se alimente correctamente pueda ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —Sin ánimos de ofender, coronel. No veo cómo eso sea parte de sus obligaciones.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Ah, pero lo son, teniente. Revise mi contrato. Estoy positivamente seguro que en alguna parte decía, "salvar a la teniente primera Hawkeye de la basura que el teniente segundo Breda nos estuvo haciendo comer toda ésta semana". Además, prometí al Maestro velar por su bienestar y debe saber, teniente, que soy un hombre de palabra.

Resignada, y porque permanecer allí de pie en la puerta del lugar con su superior solamente daría una imagen equívoca de ambos, sin mencionar que continuar con la discusión únicamente lograría hacerlos perder más tiempo, asintió e ingresó al pequeño y modesto lugar. Seguido de él, quien colocando una mano en la curva de su baja espalda –como habitualmente solía hacer cuando nadie estaba viendo- la guió junto a sí mismo a un mesa. Riza se sentó frente a él y en silencio. Rápidamente Roy ordenó algo que no requiriera demasiado tiempo, y se volvió a ella. Su expresión seria —No consentiré que más personas mueran en mi jurisdicción —comenzó—. Y evidentemente no encontraremos nada en todos esos papeles dado que ni siquiera tenemos una pista que seguir. No puedo quedarme aquí sentado, así que intentaremos recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Riza asintió —Quizá el lugar donde ocurrió el primer asesinato sea un buen comienzo —manifestando sus pensamientos. Sabiendo que su superior tomaría en cuenta su punto de vista como probablemente ningún otro miembro de la milicia lo haría con alguno de sus subordinados. Pero así eran ellos. De la misma forma en que el coronel no censuraba pensamiento alguno estando ella presente ni nunca lo había hecho. Ya se hubiera tratado del tabú de los hermanos Elric de haber quebrantado las reglas de la alquimia y la milicia, como su propia ambición de llegar a la cima. De una forma u otra, no había pensamiento que Roy se rehusara a vocalizar frente a ella o discutir con Riza presente; y no había opinión que Riza se reservara para sí misma cuando fuera concerniente a su superior.

—Eso pensé yo —coincidió—. Y quizá podamos pescar algo también, si tenemos suerte. ¿Qué dice, teniente? ¿Está conmigo?

Asintió secamente, mientras una mujer depositaba dos platos delante de ambos, y se retiraba rápidamente dejándolos una vez más en soledad —¿Todavía tiene que preguntarlo?

Roy sonrió de lado —Ah... Supongo que no —dando un bocado a su propia comida. Riza hizo lo mismo, observándolo por un breve instante antes de volver sus ojos caoba al plato de comida delante suyo.

—Por cierto, teniente —comentó luego de unos minutos Roy casualmente—. No cuente esto como una cita.

Riza meramente exhaló con calma y lo observó con expresión neutra, su mirada ligeramente severa —No se preocupe, coronel. No estaba contando —replicó con ironía, y luego añadió, sólo para dejarlo en claro una vez más—. Ninguna.

Él fingió sentirse herido por la respuesta de ella —Me ofende, teniente. Admito que ninguna de las dos ocasiones resultó exactamente bien pero no veo motivos suficientes para desecharlas —pero volvió a ignorarla deliberadamente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No me refería a eso, coronel —señaló puntualizando seriamente cada palabra.

Él sonrió arrogantemente y sin mirarla se volteó a pagar por la comida, aún hablando y observándola por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando sólo para examinar su reacción —Llevamos juntos demasiado tiempo, teniente. Ya debería saber a éstas alturas que puedo ser una persona persistente cuando lo requiere.

Y ella lo sabía, por supuesto. Esa persistencia junto con sus demás habilidades y capacidades eran las que le habían permitido ascender tan rápidamente y a tan joven edad en la jerarquía militar. La que le había permitido armar un golpe de estado de cero, juntar aliados, y salirse con la suya para luego quedar bien parado. Y la que le había permitido convertirse en el discípulo de su padre también, cuando todo lo que su padre había hecho era rechazar a los aspirantes unos tras otros. Él no. Él se había quedado, incluso tras la primera impresión, y había logrado permanecer dos años en su casa aprendiendo alquimia básica hasta que se había marchado, por su propia cuenta, para unirse a la milicia y luego regresar una vez graduado. Todo por su sueño y su ambición. Y era por esa persistencia, que ella incluso había observado cuando lo había visto intentar descifrar los complejos libros de alquimia de su padre, que había decidido finalmente entregarle la investigación tatuada en su espalda. Porque había creído en su sueño, en él, y en esa capacidad que tenía de transformar las cosas en posibilidades, en realidad. Había creído en él y aún lo hacía, y había creído que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de lograrlo –de llegar a la cima- era él y ahora esa persistencia que tanto valoraba se estaba convirtiendo en su contra. Roy podía ser muchas cosas, inteligente entre otras, pero la sensatez parecía fallarle en ocasiones y allí era dónde se suponía debía entrar ella.

Pero él no dejaba de hacerle las cosas más y más difíciles a su tarea. Y ella debía mantenerse centrada, porque de los dos ella siempre había sido la sensata y aún lo era y debía mantenerlo en el camino correcto mientras pudiera para facilitarle el logro de su objetivo. Lo que él deseaba, lo que él intentaba lograr, no tenía nada de eso.

Nada de sensato, por atrayente que la idea pudiera parecerles a ambos. Y no lo negaría, no se lo negaría a ella al menos, que la idea le atraía. Considerablemente. Pero era sólo eso, una idea. En la realidad, Riza dudaba que algo bueno pudiera salir de ella.

—Coronel-

Él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, depositando algo de propina sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie después —Continuaremos esto después, teniente. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿Vamos?

Irguiéndose ella también, se llevó una mano a la frente —Si, señor —forzando la discusión al fondo de su cabeza. Después de todo, el deber venía primero. Y ése, irónicamente, era todo el centro de la cuestión.


	13. Conocimientos de enfermería

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

13/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como corresponde, el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste. Y espero puedan disculparme por ser reiterativa, pero realmente creo necesario **agradecerles** por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humilde historia para empezar. Más aún, quisiera agradecerles a todos/as aquellos/as quienes se tomaron la molestia extra (además de leer) de escribirme un amable review con su opinión. **¡Gracias!** Lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero puedan seguir haciéndome saber lo que piensan al respecto. Ya sea opinión o crítica o corrección que crean necesario hacerme saber. Me anima mucho. **Gracias**, otra vez. Especialmente a:** **inowe****,** **Lucia991**, **Sangito****,** **Anne21****,** **Evelyn Fiedler****,** **HoneyHawkeye****,** **okashira janet****,** **Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **Noriko X****,** **Arrimitiluki****,** **kaoru-sakura****,**** Maii. Hawkeye****,** **yoake. laberinto** **y ****anónimo/a**. **Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XIII<p>

"Conocimientos de enfermería"

* * *

><p>Llevaban horas cuestionando e interrogando a los habitantes de ciudad del Este, especialmente a aquellos vecinos a las áreas atacadas por el misterioso asesino, y aún no habían obtenido nada. Algunos aseveraban haber oído algún sonido extraño que habían atribuido a un perro o gato de un callejón y otros afirmaban haber visto una luz azul –propia a la trasmutación- previa al asesinato pero ninguno había sido capaz de proveer una descripción del perpetrador, por mínima y escasa que fuera. Nadie lo había visto y el solo hecho empezaba a fastidiarlo. Por supuesto, había sabido que no sería fácil ni rápido pero había esperado encontrar algo que hubieran pasado previamente por alto. Ahora resultaba que no era que hubieran ignorado algo o un hecho particular sino que no había nada que ignorar para empezar. Absolutamente nada. Y hasta ahora habían estado rodeando las distintas locaciones y no tenían nada en manos con que regresar. Aquello empezaba a resultar una completa pérdida de tiempo.<p>

—No sabemos nada de él. Tampoco sabemos cuál es su objetivo —repasó por lo bajo. Intentando encontrar algo—. Éste sujeto está resultando más problemático que Scar, ¿no lo cree, teniente primera?

Riza asintió calmamente, despidiéndose formalmente y alejándose de una mujer que acababan de interrogar sin obtener resultado alguno —Así parece, coronel.

Roy asintió —Lo mismo de siempre. Ruidos en callejones y la luz de transmutación. Eso realmente no revela nada —se cruzó de brazos, su expresión pensativa. Si tenía que ser honesto realmente prefería las operaciones más preparadas y en las que él pudiera mantenerse al margen y comandar todo desde algún lugar alejado de la zona de pesca. Tal y como había hecho aquella vez con todos sus subordinados y Barry The Chopper para atraer algo y habían terminado encontrándose con Gluttony y Lust en la misma operación (aunque no podía decir que al final se hubiera quedado quieto en su oficina hasta el término de la maniobra, simplemente porque su teniente había estado en riesgo y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, por más que ella lo hubiera llamado idiota luego). Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse comprometiendo a Havoc en una operación así, dado que aún se encontraba en recuperación, y estaba fuera de la cuestión utilizar más recursos que pudieran terminar muertos para atrapar a una sola persona. Así que probablemente debiera, por ésta vez, usar la estrategia que Acero había utilizado para atraer a Scar y a los homúnculos y usarse a sí mismo como carnada para atraer al misterioso asesino. Al menos de esa forma, podrían obtener una identificación adecuada y partir de allí.

—Esto es lo que haremos entonces, teniente —dijo finalmente sabiendo que ella comprendería a qué se refería.

Riza asintió —Entendido —y luego frunció el entrecejo—. No se le ocurra hacer nada imprudente, coronel.

Él sonrió y asintió —Si. Si. No se preocupe, Teniente.

—También —comenzó nuevamente—, no se aparte de mi lado, por favor. No sabemos con que clase de persona estamos lidiando.

La sonrisa arrogante de Roy se extendió aún más —¿Alguna orden más, teniente?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, su voz ligeramente más suave aunque sin carecer del tono estricto característico —Si. No muera, por favor.

Roy asintió —No se preocupe —sacando del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo su par de guantes y colocándose el primero en la mano izquierda con ayuda de la derecha para luego colocarse el siguiente con la mano opuesta. Su piel entrando en contacto inmediatamente con la tela ignífuga. No necesitaba círculos ya, no realmente y no desde que había sido forzado a abrir la puerta, pero el material de sus guantes aún continuaba siendo su método preferible para realizar la chispa inicial y por ende continuaba utilizándolos como hasta el momento previo a la apertura de la puerta. Y aunque inicialmente se había sentido ligeramente aprensivo respecto a la nueva modalidad de alquimia poco a poco había ido adquiriéndole gusto a ella. Ampliando así su repertorio personal de estilos de combate con alquimia, dado que ya no estaba meramente limitado a crear flamas para combatir. Si bien continuaba siendo el más efectivo –salvo en días lluviosos- de todos y el de su personal predilección.

Sin decir más, ambos ingresaron al callejón donde había sido hallado el primer cuerpo de alquimista estatal, el cual había dejado un gran patrón color rojo oscuro en la acera que aún no había sido limpiado completamente, para disgusto de Mustang. Acuclillándose, pasó sus dedos por la sangre seca, observando sus guantes aún impecables y perfectamente blancos —El patrón de salpicaduras indica que la víctima se encontraba de frente al fondo del callejón —alzó la mirada. Y algo inmediatamente llamó su atención. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en algo metálico en el suelo de la calleja. La tapa circular de las alcantarillas. Una sonrisa arrogante agració sus aniñadas y contradictoriamente masculinas facciones—. Teniente, creo que encontré la respuesta a nuestras sospechas.

Los ojos borravino de ella se abrieron ligeramente al ver lo que su superior estaba observando —Las alcantarillas.

Roy asintió —Así es —pero entonces tenía que tratarse de alguien que conociera las infraestructuras subterráneas de ciudad del Este, dado que de otra forma sólo habría resultado perdiéndose en los laberintos que eran las cloacas de la ciudad, o de alguien con acceso a los mapas de la ciudad... Y para eso debía tratarse de un militar. O alguien capaz de hacerse pasar por uno y acceder a la biblioteca del cuartel general. Una mirada a su teniente y fue más que suficiente para saber que ambos estaban pensando en la mismas líneas. No tuvo que vocalizar su deducción.

—¡Coronel! —sin embargo, antes de ser capaz de continuar examinando detenidamente la escena del crimen la tapa de la alcantarilla saltó hacia arriba y cayó violentamente a su lado, lográndola esquivar a duras penas; y revelando a un hombre de la contextura física aproximada de Scar y con gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos también. Sin embargo, la piel debajo de las ropas y de las gafas no era curtida y oscura, sino similar a la de él. Definitivamente no se trataba de un Ishbalita.

En dos segundos, quizá menos, Riza estuvo a su lado apuntando al sospechoso con su pistola. Roy sonrió y examinó al hombre frente a él, el cual lo reconoció con voz rasposa —Mustang. El alquimista de la flama.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y dio un paso al frente, su mano derecha en el aire y con los dedos listos para ser chasqueados —¿Ya conocías mi nombre y aún así piensas desafiarme? Eres un imbécil —Riza dio un paso también pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. No interfieras.

—¡Coronel!

Pero el moreno continuó dirigiéndose meramente al sospechoso, su voz segura y bordeando la jactancia —Ya fue suficiente, realmente has causado un gran desastre aquí. No permitiré que continúes con esto. Sean cuales sean tus intenciones —se acomodó el guante con la mano izquierda sobre la derecha—. Estás arrestado bajo el cargo de asesinar a tres alquimistas estatales y un policía militar.

El hombre torció el gesto —¿Ustedes creen ser los únicos capaces de jugar a ser Dios? Si piensan interferir en mi camino, acabaré con todos ustedes. Acabaré con toda la milicia, de ser necesario.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Ese definitivamente era un discurso ligeramente diferente al que Scar había blandido cuando había cometido sus asesinatos. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios —Suena interesante —y alzando la mano hasta su hombro, chaqueó los dedos moviéndola nuevamente hacia delante. Una gran explosión haciendo sacudir las estrechas paredes y haciendo volar también unas cuantas rocas de éstas. Dos de las cuales rodaron hasta los pies de Mustang.

Tosiendo a causa del polvillo y cubriéndose la boca con el puño en el proceso, masculló, alzando su otra mano para evitar que el polvo ingresar a sus ojos —Puede que haya exagerado un poco... —después de todo, se trataba de un espacio reducido y quizá debería haber usado su mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha para realizar explosiones más pequeñas y controladas. Pero la actual parecía haber hecho el trabajo.

Sin embargo, su creencia se mostró contradicha en el instante en que la figura del sospechoso salió disparada a toda velocidad de la nube de humo y en dirección hacia él. Mano extendida. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera volver a chasquear los dedos, una serie de balas disparadas desde detrás suyo detuvieron al enemigo de continuar avanzando, forzándolo a eludir ágilmente los proyectiles y retraerse una vez más al fondo del callejón. Sus manos –en cuyos dorsos tenía un par de círculos alquímicos tatuados- chocaron contra el suelo, moldeando las rocas sueltas a modo de púas y disparándolas en dirección a Roy. Chocando sus palmas la una con la otra y luego ambas contra el piso, creó una pared para protegerse a sí mismo y a su subordinada del ataque —¿Se encuentra bien, teniente? —exclamó por encima de su hombro.

Ella respondió rápidamente —Si, coronel. Por favor, no aparte los ojos de adelante.

Pero cuando transmutó la pared a la normalidad, se sorprendió de ver a su enemigo delante suyo, a meros centímetros de distancia, con los dedos curvados hacia su rostro. Sus ojos negros se abrieron y alzó su mano de forma defensiva. Una nueva bala pasó por encima de él y dio de lleno en el hombro del atacante. El cual soltó un gruñido de dolor y se aferró la herida con firmeza mientras pesadas gotas espesas color carmesí caían al pavimento. Roy, aprovechando la brecha, chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda creando una explosión que arrojó al sujeto hacia atrás y contra la pared. No obstante, éste apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y volvió a arrojar una nueva serie de rocas convertidas en estacas hacia él. Una de las cuales rozó su frente a la altura del ojo derecho, rasgándole en cierta profundidad la piel.

—Maldición —se quejó, llevándose la palma a la herida y observando el guante antes blanco teñido de rojo. Riza, a su lado, continuó disparando bala tras bala hasta que una se quedó sin carga y pasó a la siguiente. Observando, eventualmente, a su superior de reojo; hasta que el sospechoso se deslizó una vez más bajo tierra y huyó. Dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

—¿Le diste? —la cuestionó, limpiándose con el dorso del guante la herida.

Riza asintió, confirmándolo —Es rápido, sólo un disparo le hizo un rasguño.

Roy también hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sintiendo nuevamente un nuevo hilillo de sangre deslizarse por su frente y hacia abajo —Conseguimos herirlo, así que no creo que vaya demasiado lejos, tan rápido. Vamos, teniente. Avisemos al cuartel general, quizá puedan interceptarlo y rodearlo.

Riza se envaró y llevó su mano a su frente —Si, señor —y luego se volvió a él, su mano extendiéndose a la herida en su frente—. ¿Está herido, coronel?

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, su expresión seria —No. No es nada, teniente. Mejor apresurémonos —la mano Riza, aún en el aire, descendió.

Ella asintió y comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente —Entendido —ambos encaminándose al teléfono público más próximo para comunicarse con el cuartel. Tras caminar unos minutos –valiosos minutos perdidos-, arribaron finalmente a una caseta telefónica roja terriblemente similar a aquella donde había sido asesinado el general de brigada Hughes. Aún así, y dejando todo de lado, a pesar de que no escapó a ella el disgusto en la expresión de él al ingresar a la cabina, Roy tomó el teléfono y acercándose el auricular al oído, marcó rápidamente. Haciendo girar el disco con cada número.

El tono comenzó a sonar. Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que finalmente alguien al otro lado de la línea atendió y una voz femenina con voz formal se hizo oír a través del teléfono —Hola, este es el cuartel general del Este.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—. Comuníqueme con la oficina de Roy Mustang.

La chica replicó —No tenemos permiso para comunicarlo directamente desde una línea externa.

Exhalando calmamente, Roy negó con la cabeza. Estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo, considerable valioso tiempo y si continuaban de esa forma el sujeto se escaparía antes de que pudieran siquiera atraparlo —Soy el coronel, Roy Mustang. Estoy comunicándome de una línea externa porque se trata de un asunto particular. Necesito hablar con mi subordinado a cargo.

—Debo confirmarlo. Dígame su código, por favor.

Roy asintió para sí, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y recuperando del interior de éste una pequeña libretita negra la cual sostuvo en una mano, con el pulgar manteniéndola abierta en determinada página —Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, Eight, Zero, Two —recitó rápidamente y la cerró. Guardándola, una vez más, en el bolsillo de su sobretodo negro.

La voz de la recepcionista se hizo oír una vez más —El código fue verificado. Aguarde un instante, por favor —y antes de que Roy pudiera siquiera decirle que se apresurada, fue inmediatamente dejado en espera. Una música funcional de fondo llenando el vacío. Para su mayor impaciencia.

Tras unos instantes, alguien volvió a levantar el teléfono al otro lado de la línea —¿Si?

—¡Havoc! —exclamó.

La voz de Breda, que antes había fallado en reconocer, se hizo oír nuevamente —Lo siento, Jefe. Havoc se fue a entregar unos papeles en éste momento...

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz de Havoc inundando la habitación se oyó en la distancia —Oy, Breda. ¿Es el Jefe? Pregúntale que cuando regresaran él y Hawkeye... ¡Bah! Me pregunto qué están haciendo, y con tanto trabajo que hacer...

Roy exhaló pacientemente una vez más y Breda volvió a hablar —Oh, ahí regresó, Jefe ¿Quiere hablar con él?

—No, está bien. Hawkeye y yo nos encontramos con algo interesante —comenzó— pero desgraciadamente escapó por las alcantarillas como una rata. Envíeme refuerzos, teniente segundo. Y asegúrese que comiencen por las cloacas y sellando todas las salidas de las alcantarillas. Quizá podamos atraparlo hoy y sacarnos ese peso de encima.

Al otro lado, se oyó firmemente —Señor. Si, señor —y sin decir más, su subordinado cortó la comunicación.

Roy hizo lo mismo, depositando el tubo sobre el teléfono calmamente y volviéndose a su teniente primera. La cual continuaba firme y de pie detrás de él, aguardando órdenes según el proceder. No había demasiado que hacer, de todas formas —Eso arreglado, ahora sólo nos queda esperar, teniente.

—Si, señor —confirmó y luego permitió a sus ojos deslizarse a la herida en la frente de su superior—. Coronel, ¿se encuentra bien?

Él asintió y se llevó la mano a la frente –inconscientemente haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el corte-, desestimando la preocupación de ella con un gesto despreocupado —Si, no es nada, teniente.

Pero la expresión de ella dejaba entrever que no estaba convencida con sus palabras —Quizá debería ir al hospital, coronel. Esa herida parece profunda. Puede que necesite unos puntos inclusive —sin mencionar que su rostro estaba sucio con polvo al igual que el de ella, al menos parcialmente.

Roy tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió como pudo con éste, volviéndolo a guardar de regreso en su pantalón —Listo, ¿mejor?

Riza negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro —Con todo respeto, señor. No creo que eso solucione nada. Realmente creo que debería hacerse ver.

—Aprecio su preocupación, teniente. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que sobreviviré. Si mal no recuerda ha habido peores.

Ella torció el gesto ¿Si mal no recordaba? ¿Cómo podría olvidar? Aún entonces y tras todo el tiempo trascurrido del día prometido debía recordarse a sí misma que, de hecho, podía ver. E inclusive solía buscar en sus ojos alguna reacción a la vista de ella sólo para confirmarlo. Sólo para asegurarse que el color carbón de sus ojos había regresado y que ya no tendría que volver a ver sus orbes drenadas de color y vida nunca más —Apreciaría que no me preguntara eso, coronel. Sabe perfectamente la respuesta.

El semblante de Roy se suavizó suavemente y asintió, alzando su mano hacia el cuello de ella de forma casi inconsciente, allí donde sabía que estaba la cicatriz del corte por el cual prácticamente se había desangrado delante de sus ojos —Tiene razón, teniente. Lo lamento —cerró los ojos, sus yemas a centímetros de la piel de ella—. Lamento todos los malos recuerdos que te ocasioné.

Sin embargo, y antes de que su piel entrara en efímero contacto con la cicatrizada de ella –bajo el cuello de tortuga de la remera que solía llevar bajo la chaqueta del uniforme-, una voz lo detuvo en sus acciones. Forzándolo inmediatamente a desistir y dejar caer su mano al instante —¡Corone. Coronel Mustang!

Exhalando, y observándola de reojo brevemente, se volvió al joven policía militar que corría hacia ellos. El cual se detuvo frente a ambos y se llevó una mano a la frente —Coronel, el teniente segundo Havoc nos envió por solicitud suya.

Roy asintió —¿Situación?

—Hay policías militares asestados en todas las tapas de alcantarilla, señor. Y también han regresado los escuadrones de reconocimiento de abajo. No hemos podido hallar nada, coronel.

Por supuesto, no podía contar con que la suerte estuviera de su parte —Maldición, hasta que no tengamos apresado a ese maldito, no podré relajarme ni tener una cita... Y yo que contaba con solucionar el asunto hoy. Bien, soldado. Continúen vigilando la zona y mantengan los vigías en las entradas a las alcantarillas. Por lo demás, retire los grupos de conocimiento. Después de todo, se trata de un sujeto peligroso y no queremos arriesgar más bajas. No sabemos qué puede hacer.

El joven asintió y se llevó la mano a la frente una vez más, chocando sus talones en el proceso —¡Si, señor!

—Y que remitan los avances a mi oficina, soldado —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Puede retirarse.

—¡Si, coronel! Gracias —y sin decir más giró sobre su eje y se retiró. Mustang colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sacó su reloj de plata.

—Ya casi es la hora —se volvió a Riza— ¿Vamos, teniente?

La rubia asintió —Si, señor —y ambos continuaron caminando con paso constante de regreso al cuartel general. No estaba particularmente lejos, era un hecho, pero no era exactamente cerca tampoco y Roy sinceramente preferiría marcharse de regreso a su casa sin tener que atender más asuntos o completar formas o escribir informes sobre lo sucedido. Sabía, por otro lado, que debería hacerlo antes de poder marcharse si lo que deseaba era que el condenado informe llegara a primera hora al escritorio de Hakuro y de esa forma quitárselo de la espalda, al menos por un día. Tanto pensar le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

Riza lo observó de reojo, su rostro al frente y expresión seria —Coronel, no tiene buen aspecto —señaló, notando que su superior aún sangraba de la herida.

Pero Roy sólo negó con la cabeza y ambos continuaron caminando —Sólo es un dolor de cabeza, teniente —finalmente acercándose más y más al cuartel general hasta que estuvieron en la entrada. Sin más preámbulo, los dos se dirigieron a la oficina. Por supuesto, cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron de ver que todo continuaba prácticamente como lo habían dejado salvo una cantidad de informes y demás papeles ya revisados y firmados por Havoc, Breda y Fuery depositados sobre el escritorio de ella. Al menos sus subordinados no habían estado perdiendo el tiempo en su ausencia.

Al percatarse de la presencia de ambos en la puerta, Havoc se volteó a verlos. Su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a su superior sangrando por la frente y lleno de polvo y a Hawkeye de la misma forma, salvo la herida —Woah ¿Qué les pasó, Jefe? Están hechos un desastre...

Fuery, notando el humor amargo de Mustang, reformuló amablemente —¿Se encuentran bien coronel, teniente primera? Puedo traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios si lo desean...

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, sargento. No es nada.

Riza asintió simultáneamente a su superior —Si, por favor, sargento.

Fuery inmediatamente se puso se pie —Si, teniente primera Hawkeye —y sin decir más abandonó la oficina en busca de la pequeña caja blanca y roja que tenían reservada para ocasiones como esas. Roy, por su parte, miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su subordinada.

—Creo haber dicho que me encontraba perfectamente bien, teniente —señaló. Riza observó la herida y volvió sus ojos a su superior inmediatamente con expresión neutral.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, coronel. Una herida no es estar perfectamente bien —señaló deliberadamente.

Havoc desde su asiento asintió, cigarrillo apagado en boca —Hawkeye tiene razón, Jefe. Esa cosa no se ve bien.

Breda asintió —Podría infectarse, coronel.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —¿Del lado de quien están ustedes? —se quejó, mascullando por lo bajo algo que sonaba extrañamente similar a: _debo recordarme conseguirme subordinados más leales..._ pero que el resto ignoró.

Havoc señaló lo obvio —Lo siento, Jefe. Ésta vez Hawkeye tiene razón —su superior estaba actuando infantilmente a estándares que ni siquiera solía alcanzar. Y Hawkeye tenía armas. No que fuera a usarlas, por supuesto, no contra ellos al menos y no a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario tampoco. Pero siempre era algo a tener en consideración.

Roy observó nuevamente a Riza —Estoy bien, teniente —aseguró. Apelando al sentido común de su teniente y rogando que entrara en razón. Por supuesto, su teniente era la que estaba apelando al sentido común y él el que no entraba en razón y eso lo admitía perfectamente para sí mismo pero realmente no necesitaba ningún tipo de atención por algo ínfimo como aquello. En la guerra las heridas habían sido peores, y había sobrevivido. Estaba perfectamente confiado en que ésta vez lo haría también.

—Coronel, usted me pidió que cuidara su espalda. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber —replicó, certeramente. Recordando el argumento que su superior había usado para justificar la pérdida de tiempo que había sido el almuerzo.

—Estoy seguro que no me refería a heridas y rasguños en las rodillas, teniente. De eso soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo —aseguró. Él era un hombre adulto, un militar, un alquimista estatal y por encima de todo El "alquimista de la llama" y decididamente no necesitaba ser tratado como un niño por su teniente primera y el resto de sus subordinados. Después de todo, era un hombre orgulloso también. Y por más que encontrara atractiva la idea de ser atendido por su teniente primera a modo de enfermera, sinceramente no lo encontraba en absoluto placentero que sus subordinados se encontraran allí también. Ya era bastante malo con que Hawkeye tuviera la costumbre de llamarlo inútil en la lluvia. Ser tratado como un niño por ella delante de un grupo de hombres sólo terminaría aplastando por completo su imagen.

Ella continuó —Tampoco creo que cerciorarse de que me alimentara bien fuera parte de sus obligaciones, coronel —le recordó, voz severa, y sólo para que él lo oyera; en el instante en que Fuery reingresó a la habitación con el pequeño botiquín en manos. El cual entregó a Hawkeye amablemente.

—Gracias, sargento —replicó, sosteniendo la caja en manos. Para luego voltearse a su superior el cual continuaba observándola con el entrecejo fruncido y claro aspecto de estar en desacuerdo pero finalmente resignado. El marcador era 4 a 1, de todas formas, y en lo concerniente a su seguridad su teniente podía ser insistente cuando lo necesitaba. Después de todo, él si le había dado la tarea de velar por él. Aunque definitivamente no se refería a esto.

Aún malhumorado, se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, con ambas manos en la superficie llena de papeles y cedió finalmente. Mascullando por lo bajo —Preferiría que lo hiciera una hermosa enfermera —en el instante en que Riza se acercó a él con un poco de gasa humedecida con agua oxigenada en su mano derecha.

Con expresión seria, a pesar de la declaración de su superior, presionó firme y fuertemente la gasa contra la cortadura —Lamento decepcionarlo, coronel. De momento sólo estoy yo. Puedo ordenarle al teniente segundo Havoc si así lo prefiere.

Roy estaba a punto de replicar cuando Hawkeye aplicó más fuerza y firmeza sobre la herida con la gasa –expresión neutra-, causándole dolor y aún más ardor en la cabeza. Empezaba a sospechar que su teniente primera estaba vengándose de alguna forma u otra con él por su comentario previo sobre la hermosa enfermera y por otras tantas razones que él probablemente le habría proveído, las cuales seguramente estarían justificadas también. Exhalando, se tensó cuando ella volvió a aplicar con ligera brusquedad, mayor de la necesaria, la gasa sobre la herida.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó, alzando al vista a ella quien diligentemente continuaba tratando su herida. Sus ojos caoba concentrados en la tarea delante suyo — ¿No puede ser más amable, teniente?

—Si, lo lamento, coronel —sin embargo, cuando volvió a colocar la pequeña tela empapada contra su frente lo hizo con inclusive un poco más de fuerza.

—Me refería a las aplicaciones, teniente —añadió, puntualizando cada palabra y sintiendo la punzada de ardor quemarle la frente. Pareciera como si hubiera querido desinfectarle el lóbulo frontal directamente y no un mero corte en la frente. Él por su parte concedía que decir lo que había dicho no había sido una buena idea en primer lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente, acercando un nuevo trozo de gasa (dado que el anterior se encontraba ya completamente teñido de rojo) cuando la mano de él la detuvo por la muñeca calmamente. Su reacción inmediata al gesto familiar e íntimo fue escanear de reojo la oficina, buscando algún testigo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba viendo. Havoc había abandonado la oficina para fumar brevemente y Breda y Fuery habían retomado ya sus deberes propios. Sus ojos caoba se volvieron nuevamente a él. Su expresión severa. Claramente no encontraba prudente ni apropiado –y lejos de sensato- ese tipo de comportamiento en la oficina. Claramente no era apropiado para ningún ambiente, dada la naturaleza de su relación. Aún así, lo consintió.

Resignado, protestó —¿Por qué se ha enfadado tanto, teniente? —trazando suavemente con la yema de su pulgar círculos contra la cara interna de la muñeca desnuda de ella, contra su pulso. Sintiendo las suaves palpitaciones contra su dedo, contra su piel. Aguardando una respuesta.

Pero ella meramente negó con la cabeza. Su expresión no revelando indicio alguno de la emoción que su superior había mencionado —No sé de qué habla, coronel. No estoy enfadada —y antes de que pudiera él continuar con el gesto o siquiera detenerla, Riza volvió a colocar bruscamente la gasa contra el corte. Haciéndolo encogerse a causa del dolor y ardor.

—Eso dolió —se quejó.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos y suavizó las aplicaciones —Mis disculpas, coronel. No poseo conocimientos de enfermería —presionando, deliberadamente –o eso pensó Roy- y con sumo cuidado el pequeño trozo de tela alrededor de la herida. Probando que sí podía ser suave y gentil cuando lo deseaba, sólo que no lo deseaba particularmente en ese momento. Esa era su teoría al menos, la que barajaba de momento; que su teniente primera estaba intentando enviarle un mensaje.

—Teniente primera Hawkeye, no soy ningún experto —aseguró, usando deliberadamente el rango completo y el nombre—. Pero empiezo a pensar que sí está enfada.

Ella continuó concentrada presionando una y otra vez la gasa contra su piel, muy suavemente ahora (para alivio de él), con sus ojos clavados en la frente de su superior. Los dedos de su otra mano deslizándose suavemente por su flequillo azabache y acomodándolo hacia atrás con cuidado (casi afectuosamente) para evitar que los mechones continuaran adhiriéndose a la herida. Las yemas de sus dedos largos tamborileando suavemente contra su cuero cabelludo —Piensa demasiado, coronel —aseguró.

Roy dejó caer sus párpados y asintió, disfrutando por el momento que éstas duraran –y sospechaba que no sería mucho- las gentiles administraciones de ella en contraposición con su previa brusquedad. Su voz ligeramente ronca cuando replicó —Parece probable... —arrastrando perezosamente las palabras y sintiendo las yemas de ella golpetear cadenciosamente contra su cuero cabelludo. Era relajante, cuanto menos. Y al momento no podían importarle menos sus subordinados pululando por la oficina.

Riza, por otro lado, se percató de esto y cesó el gesto inconsciente de inmediato, sonsacando un bajo bufido de decepción de parte de Roy, quien abrió sus ojos negros y los clavó en ella a modo de protesta. Por supuesto, sabía lo que quería pero ella no podía cumplimentar con sus deseos. Por lo que, y para evitarse mayor tensión, colocó diestramente una cinta adhesiva en su frente, sobre un pedazo de gasa nuevo y retrajo ambas manos casi al instante. Su expresión, que previamente se había relajado ligeramente, permanecía estricta una vez más.

—Listo, coronel —confirmó. Y él asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que no obtendría más de ella aún si presionara el asunto, salvo un par de balas en la cabeza o, en el mejor de los casos –nunca particularmente _su _caso- una reprimenda por ser inapropiado.

—Gracias, teniente —atestó, poniéndose de pie delante de ella y luego bordeando su escritorio hasta dejarse caer en su silla—. Puede retirarse, si lo desea.

—Si, señor —replicó, llevándose la mano a la frente e irguiendo su postura. Después de todo, era la hora de salida y aunque habitualmente optaría por quedarse para asegurarse que su superior terminara su trabajo, ésta vez simplemente no le parecía apropiado. Ni prudente. Después de todo, y aún cuando el coronel no hubiera objetado, Riza aceptaba que había estado fuera de lugar. Más aún considerando su posición y rango. Y era completamente inaceptable para ella ese tipo de comportamiento. Ella era sensata, después de todo. Y sumamente correcta en su proceder. _Eso_, fuera lo que hubiera sido –y por natural y placentero que se hubiera sentido- no era eso.

Havoc –ajeno a la escena previa- la observó cerrar la puerta tras de sí en silencio, y luego se volvió a su superior. Quien parecía examinar un papel como si nada hubiera pasado —Oy, Jefe ¿Qué hizo ésta vez para fastidiar a Hawkeye?

Roy enarcó una ceja a Havoc, pluma en mano —¿Por qué todos asumen que siempre hago algo para enfadar a Hawkeye, teniente segundo?

El pelirrojo –respondiendo en lugar del rubio- se encogió de hombros, secundado por Havoc y Fuery quienes asintieron sus cabezas activamente —Porque generalmente es así...

Jean asintió —Si, Jefe. Hawkeye realmente se marchó de la oficina como alma llevada por el diablo. Y _nada_ generalmente logra sacarla de la oficina hasta que termines tu trabajo.

Fuery, observando aún la puerta cerrada, asintió. Su amable naturaleza reflejándose en su siguiente pregunta —Me pregunto si la teniente primera se sentiría bien... parecía... algo aturdida...

Mustang se encogió de hombros —Quizá tendría un dolor de cabeza, sargento. Fue un día largo y Hawkeye, aunque no lo parezca, es humana. Imagino que estará cansada como el resto de nosotros —hizo un gesto de la mano y retomó la escritura del informe. Después de todo, si no empezaba no podría tenerlo a tiempo para entregarlo al día siguiente y realmente deseaba deshacerse de las visitas del general Hakuro por un día—. Pueden retirarse.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery asintieron; recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Dejándolo sólo en la oficina una vez más. Sus ojos negros deslizándose al escritorio vacante de su teniente. Definitivamente su presencia, por silente que fuera, lo hacía todo un poco mejor.

Observando el papel en blanco, exhaló. Sería una noche _larga_.


	14. De estofado y argumentos sobrevaluados

**Disclaimer****:****Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

14/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Ya pasamos la mitad de la historia (en realidad, con el capítulo de ayer) y todavía queda la parte que más Royai tiene, que empezaría con el capítulo de hoy, así que les agradezco de todo corazón la paciencia. Y espero que este capítulo les guste... Como siempre, y discúlpenme por ser reiterativa y si mi agradecimiento parece genérico (no es la intención), quería decirles a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y que pacientemente continúan leyendo, gracias. De verdad. Y aún más a quienes capítulo a capítulo me han hecho y me hacen saber lo que piensan. Especialmente a:** **inowe****,** **Lucia991**, **Sangito****,** **Anne21****,** **Evelyn Fiedler****,** **HoneyHawkeye****,** **okashira janet****,** **Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **Noriko X****,** **Arrimitiluki****,** **kaoru-sakura****,**** Maii. Hawkeye****,** **yoake. laberinto** **y ****anónimo/a**. GRACIAS. **Ojalá este capítulo también les guste, el cual consta de dos partes porque se me extendió más de lo originalmente pensado... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

"De estofado y argumentos sobrevaluados"

* * *

><p>El día había empezado a las 0600, tal y como estipulado previamente, y esa había sido la hora en que todos los soldados tanto del Norte como del Este habían debido presentarse en los terrenos traseros del cuartel general para el entrenamiento conjunto. Completa –y prolijamente- uniformados y listos para comenzar la jornada con la diligencia y la exigencia propia de la milicia. A duras apenas y había empezado a aclarar progresivamente cuando los habían hecho formarse en filas –tal y como en la academia militar-, y en cuatro grandes bloques dejando un ancho pasillo entre cada uno de los bloques en forma de cruz por el que se habían paseado dos tenientes generales –uno correspondiente a cada cuartel- a caballo intercambiando saludos y palabras sobre las esperanzas de productividad en el entrenamiento como en años previos para luego dejar paso a la Mayor General Armstrong, del Norte, y al Mayor General Hakuro del Este, los cuales también avanzaron examinando las filas, para finalmente estrechar manos en medio de todo y dar comienzo al entrenamiento en conjunto.<p>

Por supuesto, una estructura elevada de madera a modo de torre había sido alzada en los días previos –con una gran bandera verde con el escudo de Amestris cayendo frente a ésta- para aquellos superiores de Central que habían asistido a presenciar el entrenamiento. Éste año, a diferencia del año previo, el Fuhrer no había asistido personalmente. De hecho, la presencia de King Bradley en el último entrenamiento conjunto había sido una rara ocasión, una excepción, que había tenido más que ver con el hecho de que sospechaba que un golpe de estado –o algo similar- sucedería y había asistido personalmente para cortar cualquier intención de sabotear los planes de los homúnculos y aquel al que habían llamado Padre, que con otra cosa. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, las cosas parecían bastantes activas en Central y el propio Grumman –a pesar de sus expresos deseos de asistir- no había podido abandonar su puesto como líder del país en la capital. Aún cuando probablemente hubiera preferido eludir todo el trabajo que seguramente tendría acumulado sobre su escritorio, sólo por perder un par de días observando ejercicios de entrenamiento irrelevantes.

Por esa razón, un grupo de superiores de Central había asistido en representación del Fuhrer para observar todo el asunto. No sólo porque era el protocolo y correspondía a los procedimientos tradicionales sino porque se trataba también de una especie de evaluación no eliminatoria para los soldados presentes. En pocas palabras, tendrían que esforzarse dado que sus habilidades, destrezas y debilidades serían tomadas en consideración, advertidas y señaladas por escrito para el propio Fuhrer. Y para la mejora de entrenamientos futuros y aprestos de soldados para distintas situaciones militares y bélicas. Sin mencionar que ambos grupos del Norte y el Este –aunque mezclados durante el entrenamiento- serían cotejados y puntuados según un sistema objetivo de números en cada área para pensar mejoras en las áreas flojas de cada uno. También, una buena actuación generaría prestigio y mejoraría la reputación de sus superiores y Riza sabía que tanto su propio coronel como la mayor general Armstrong estaban en la mira del Fuhrer Grumman y evidentemente un buen desempeño de sus directos subordinados a cargo sería tomado en cuenta de igual forma. La capacidad de liderazgo evidentemente era una cuestión importante.

Así que el día había comenzado de esa forma, con una breve demostración de cañones disparando en cierta dirección y ellos siendo divididos en grupos mixtos y medianamente equilibrados para la realización de las distintas pruebas correspondientes al entrenamiento. Su unidad, un escuadrón de 12 personas –seis del norte y seis del este-, había estado conformado por un capitán del Este que Riza había visto meramente un par de veces en el cuartel, el cual había sido designado por su rango a líder de escuadrón. Cinco tenientes primeros; ella, un hombre más del Este y tres –dos hombres y una mujer- del Norte. Tres tenientes segundos, entre los que se encontraban la únicas dos personas de todo el escuadrón con las que realmente estaba familiarizada; Rebecca, y su antiguo compañero de academia Isaac. Dos suboficiales (uno del Este y una del Norte) y una sargento mayor del Este. Todos ellos designados bajo el comando del capitán Brewster.

Havoc, por otro lado, había sido asignado al mismo escuadrón que el teniente segundo Breda y que Lucy, su otra vieja compañera de academia la cual había continuado aumentando de peso desde la última vez que la había visto y sin duda alguna ahora estaba al mismo nivel que el previo teniente segundo. Por otro lado, y en otro escuadrón completamente diferente, habían sido asignados el sargento mayor Fuery junto con Falman –quien había asistido con el Norte para el entrenamiento-, así como Uni –su viejo compañero- y Charlie, ambos del Este. El segundo siendo uno de los que habían colaborado con el golpe de estado y la toma de Central con el coronel un año atrás. Así como también había sido uno de los encargados, si no EL encargado, de hacer estallar el tren en el que viajaba el Fuhrer aquella vez. En otro escuadrón Riza reconoció a Nora, una tiradora excelente con la que estaba familiarizada, y a Richard. Aquel hombre bajo, rechoncho y calvo que había ayudado al coronel y a ellos a invadir Central y que era amigo de Charlie. Los dos últimos habiendo sido parte del escuadrón de Mustang en la guerra de Ishbal (de donde aseguraban deberle lealtad y agradecimiento por haberlos ayudado a sobrevivir). Aún cuando ambos habían permanecido en la retaguardia del grupo de su superior. Aún entonces, todos ellos eran personas que apoyaban a Roy también para alcanzar su meta.

Y en relación a su superior, no había habido casi ocasión en la que se hubiera cruzado siquiera con él, salvo durante uno de los descansos junto a una de las tiendas dispuestas a los lados –proveyendo agua- y en el almuerzo. Y aún entonces había sido establecido que cada escuadrón almorzara por su cuenta por lo que ella lo había hecho en compañía de Isaac y Rebecca. Por supuesto, el escuadrón que había poseído al Alquimista de la Flama había tenido notable ventaja sobre otros en algunas cuestiones. Y su superior no había perdido oportunidad para hacerse notar entre el escuadrón e inclusive en el entrenamiento en general. Después de todo, él había sido designado el líder de su propio escuadrón y con examinadores de Central observando la práctica no podía permitirse tomarse libertades y cometer errores y tonterías. No era la primera vez, de todas formas. La experiencia en el desierto le había servido de utilidad para llevar a cabo la tarea correctamente. Después de todo, la mayoría de las personas estacionadas en el Este eran todos veteranos de Ishbal. Incluida ella.

Evidentemente, el Norte había resultado victorioso en los entrenamientos de supervivencia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo cual era lógico, dadas las condiciones extremas a las que estaban acostumbrados a vivir y luchar y al hecho de que la mayoría tenían notable parecido a los famosos osos de dos metros del Norte. Sin mencionar que luchar e intentar sobrevivir en el Este no era nada para ellos, aún cuando de hecho el Este se hubiera visto beneficiado porque el entrenamiento había sido realizado aquí y no en el frío de Briggs. Aún entonces, los soldados de la mayor general Armstrong habían arrasado con ellos. Ellos, por su parte, habían salido victoriosos por encima de los soldados del Norte en tiro –dado que la mayoría eran francotiradores con experiencia en la guerra-, siendo el grupo de ella y Rebecca uno de los principales representantes de esa victoria y en las pruebas de estrategia e inteligencia, donde el teniente segundo Breda (por el Este) había resaltado considerablemente también gracias a su notable astucia y capacidad de recolección de información, a pesar de su apariencia de no tener pista alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Aún entonces, había destacado y con él el resto de su escuadrón.

Havoc, por su parte, había competido en la carrera de obstáculos como representante de su escuadrón y quedado bien posicionado dentro de los primeros. A pesar de estar algo fuera de estado debido a que aún se encontraba en recuperación completa de sus piernas. Aún entonces, y para un hombre que un año atrás había sido incapaz de sentarse por sí mismo, los resultados habían sido positivos y estaba segura que el teniente segundo estaría complacido con ello. Principalmente porque no había tenido dificultad alguna en superar los obstáculos, los cuales habían consistido en saltar vallas, salir de fosas, ascender por sogas con sólo la fuerza de sus brazos, avanzar cuerpo a tierra bajo una red de alambres de púa, entre otros.

Y eventualmente todos ellos habían debido hacer su cuota de flexiones de brazos –que Breda parecía haber resentido particularmente-, de estocadas, sentadillas, abdominales y demás rutinas que incluían también el atravesamiento de terrenos barrosos y de terrenos con cubiertas de autos por el centro de las cuales tenían que pisar para continuar avanzando. Todos ejercicios exhaustivos –que había encontrado exigentes en la academia y ahora a sus casi treinta años encontraba por demás de arduos- y todos pensados para medir la resistencia de ellos como soldados. Al final del día, Riza Hawkeye podía afirmar que se sentía drenada. Aún cuando intentara disimular el padecimiento físico que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento a medida que se deslizaba por los pasillos del cuartel general y hacia los vestidores femeninos donde había dejado sus cosas. Una buena ducha no le vendría mal.

Empujando con ambas manos las puertas del vestuario, ingresó al lugar. No realmente sorprendida de ver una gran cantidad de mujeres duchándose en el sector de duchas colectivas, mientras que otras se estaban ya vistiendo y algunas aguardando para poder ducharse e higienizarse también. Todas conversando animada y ruidosamente, para un espacio tan pequeño. Mujeres del Este y del Norte. Por lo que caminando calmamente y eludiendo personas, se dirigió a su casillero. Ignorando también la cantidad de conversaciones que estaban girando en torno a su superior en ese momento. A su lado, Rebecca abrió su casillero y la observó con una sonrisa, previo a sacarse la remera por encima de la cabeza y arrojar la prenda sucia y sudada en el fondo de éste —Vaya, Mustang es bastante popular.

Riza decidió ignorar la observación de su amiga y optó por señalar lo obvio —No deberías dejar eso ahí. Tu casillero olerá mal en la mañana.

Soltándose el cabello, el cual se encontraba húmedo a causa del sudor y el agua que se había arrojado en más de una ocasión para menguar el calor (a pesar de que la primavera recién comenzaba y las temperaturas estaban lejos de ser altas) Rebecca dejó la banda con que se lo había sujetado hasta el momento en uno de los estantes de su propio armario —¡Oh, vamos, Riza! ¿No te molesta? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Riza se preguntó cuantas veces más debería tener aquella conversación con la teniente segunda para dejar en claro su enfoque respecto a la temática —No, Rebecca. Lo que el coronel haga en su tiempo libre no me concierne.

Agachándose, se quitó las botas embarradas y las dejó junto al banco de madera tras ellas —¿Realmente? Eso es aburrido...

Riza exhaló calmamente —Lamento no satisfacer tus expectativas —replicó irónicamente. Rebecca torció el gesto pero ignoró el humor ácido de la rubia. De todas formas estaba acostumbrada a éste. Aún recordaba perfectamente la vez en que había colocado a Hayate en su rostro afirmando que era un buen macho cuando ella le había pedido que le presentara a alguien en Central. Así era ella.

Observándola de reojo notó que no se estaba desvistiendo. De hecho, había observado desde hacía tiempo que Riza jamás se bañaba en el cuartel general. E inclusive recordaba que tampoco lo había hecho en la academia, cuando el resto se había duchado, sino que había usado una u otra racionalización para hacerlo luego y en soledad. Era algo que le causaba curiosidad, no lo negaría. Y se preguntaba si tendría escrúpulos por que un grupo de mujeres la viera desnuda y sin embargo Hawkeye no le parecía ese tipo de persona. Así como tampoco le parecía el tipo de mujer que se avergonzaba de su cuerpo y por esa razón no se exponía frente a otros, aún cuando se tratara de personas del mismo sexo. No, Riza no parecía ser ninguno de esos dos tipos de persona y aún así jamás la había visto bañarse simultáneamente a ella. O siquiera quitarse la ropa en su presencia —¿No te bañarás?

La expresión calma de Riza no varió, ni traicionó nada al respecto —Prefiero hacerlo en mi casa —aseguró—. Además, tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ligeramente incierta—. Qué razón tan simple... —musitó, pensativa. Y Riza supo al instante que no le creía. No la culpaba, llevaba demasiado alimentándola con las mismas respuestas y razones que aunque no eran del todo falsas, no eran ciertas tampoco. Sin duda alguna, prefería la comodidad y practicidad de la ducha de su casa, eso era obvio. Pero no era por esa razón que no se duchaba en el cuartel y nunca lo hacía. Pero aún entonces, la razón era simple, y la simplicidad de los motivos era algo que había aprendido en Ishbal y que reconocía plenamente. Simplemente se trataba de una decisión propia de ocultar el tatuaje de alquimia de su espalda y las escaras de quemaduras que agraciaban su mancillada piel por el simple hecho de que se rehusaba a dar explicaciones al respecto. Después de todo, el círculo de trasmutación era ilegible ya y la única persona que debía verlo sin daño alguno lo había memorizado largo tiempo atrás. Si, el tatuaje era inútil y la investigación de su padre moriría con su cuerpo también pero no era esa la principal razón por la que había decidido ocultar su cuerpo de los ojos del mundo.

Sino por las quemaduras que habían dañado el tatuaje en primer lugar, las cuales revelaban más de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con el coronel que cualquier otra cosa. Y ella ya tenía suficiente con tener que responder a las constantes interrogaciones de Rebecca sobre Roy para tener que además dar explicaciones de porque había cicatrices de quemaduras de tercer grado en parte de su espalda. Seguro, evidentemente su padre y Roy no eran los únicos que sabían de ello, dado que Knox había podido ver y comprender la situación en el momento en que su superior la había llevado a la tienda de campaña del Doctor en Ishbal, en un estado de semiconciencia, para que detuviera el daño de las quemaduras. Pero él había asegurado que podían contar con su silencio y ella sabía que era cierto. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus subordinados conocía la verdadera extensión de la relación entre ambos y Roy parecía haberlo preferido de esa forma.

¿Por qué? Riza ignoraba el razonamiento detrás de ello pero estaba segura que ni siquiera le había comentado a Hughes cuán atrás se remontaba su relación ni qué los había llevado a conocerse en primer lugar, aunque suponía que era una cuestión de preservación de ambos. Al fin y al cabo, su relación mutua ya había sido usada en más de una ocasión en su contra para someterlo a él y Riza no dudaba que habría alguien que probablemente intentaría algo así nuevamente. Sin mencionar que era _su _espalda la que cargaba con los secretos de la alquimia de fuego –por fútil que fuera ya el tatuaje- y el mero conocimiento de eso podría ponerla en riesgo a ella también. Sabía perfectamente que él jamás la pondría en un riesgo así sin razones suficientes. Así como ella no estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada una vez más en contra de él para subyugarlo en la forma en que lo había hecho Bradley.

Era un acuerdo táctico, y así lo prefería Riza. Por inútil que fuera ya el patrón grabado con tinta en su piel, nadie lo vería. Y ella se había asegurado y aún se aseguraba certeramente de que eso no sucediera en un futuro próximo tampoco.

Por lo que escuetamente replicó —¿Eso crees? —tomando sus cosas y cerrando el casillero con candado—. Las razones y motivaciones son siempre simples —antes de despedirse brevemente y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Sabiendo perfectamente que la próxima vez que estuvieran en esa situación, Rebecca volvería a preguntar lo mismo. Y ella volvería a responder lo mismo. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada y llevaba años ocultando efectivamente los secretos de su espalda. Un día más no cambiaría nada.

Aún resintiendo cada músculo y articulación de su cuerpo caminó calmamente hacia la salida y hacia el fresco aire nocturno. Frente al cual se detuvo un instante, para permitirse sentir la brisa contra su pegajosa piel a causa del sudor seco, antes de retomar su rumbo de regreso a su apartamento. El cual, afortunadamente, no se encontraba demasiado lejos del cuartel y Riza así lo había preferido también. Sencillamente por el hecho de que era más conveniente de esa forma.

Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, atravesó la puerta principal del edificio y hacia la puerta de su propia residencia. Delante de la cual se detuvo. Su expresión suavizándose ligeramente al oír a Hayate olfatear familiarmente al otro lado de la puerta, reconociendo su olor al instante. Introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, giró la mano –observó a ambos lados por precaución-, y destrabó la puerta. La cual se abrió con el girar de su mano encima del pomo. Su mediano perro negro y blanco se apresuró a ella al instante en que estuvo a su alcance, su cola meneándose alegremente de un lado al otro. Acuclillándose frente a él, acarició al pequeño can en la cabeza con afecto. Sus dedos deslizándose calmamente por el pelaje oscuro del animal.

Sin perder más tiempo, se irguió, caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, buscando particularmente la comida de Hayate y algo para ingerir ella misma sin que requiriera demasiada preparación. Sinceramente no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad para prepararse algo en aquellos instantes. Menos aún para encender la hornalla y cocinar algo medianamente elaborado para uno. Así que simplemente sacó las menudencias de pollo que había comprado para su mascota y una lata de sopa olvidada que poseía en uno de los estantes de su refrigerador. Probablemente no era lo mejor, considerando que aún quedaba para ellos un día más de entrenamiento conjunto y luego deberían retomar sus deberes y el caso que tenían en manos, y necesitaría toda la energía posible para ello. Sin embargo, tampoco podía obligarse a sí misma a tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. La cena era meramente la satisfacción de una necesidad natural y viviendo sola, cualquier comida –por pobre que fuera-, cumpliría esa función perfectamente.

Depositando la lata con calma sobre la mesa, se giró sobre sí para retornar a dónde se encontraba el plato de su mascota y depositar la comida de éste allí. Ordenándole que le diera la pata, luego la otra y finalmente que se agachara contra el suelo antes de permitirle tener acceso al pollo. Cuando lo tuvo, Riza perdió toda posibilidad de atención de Black Hayate. Por lo que simplemente palmeó suavemente su cabeza y se enderezó para dirigirse a la mesa, sólo para ser detenida en sus pasos por un golpe rotundo en la puerta. Su mano instintivamente buscó la culata de su pistola, sus dedos enroscándose familiarmente alrededor del arma y sobre el gatillo. No estaba esperando a nadie, eso era seguro y dudaba seriamente que fuera prudente abrir su puerta con la guardia baja. Por lo que sacando cuidadosamente el arma de su estuche, extendió su otra mano hacia el pomo, abriendo la puerta al instante. Sus ojos caoba se abrieron ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba.

La respuesta fue una sonrisa arrogante —Cielos, teniente. Sus bienvenidas son casi tan cálidas como las del teniente segundo Breda. Siempre me hacen sentir como en casa.

Riza enarcó una ceja, mano en la puerta y otra en el arma —Coronel, ¿qué hace aquí?

Roy ignoró la pregunta de ella —Buenas noches, teniente. Es bueno verla también.

Ella decidió entonces pasar por alto los buenos modales de su superior en pos de una respuesta —¿Sucedió algo?

Pero el moreno meramente negó con la cabeza y se tomó el atrevimiento personal de ingresar al apartamento de ella, pasándola de lado. Riza, al ver sus acciones, cerró la puerta tras de sí –pensando que quizá habría algún motivo particular y relevante para el secretismo y la visita- y lo observó caminar hasta la encimera y depositar sobre ésta una bolsa de papel madera que hasta el momento no se había percatado que traía consigo y en uno de sus brazos. Así como tampoco se había detenido sobre el hecho de que no llevaba su uniforme azul militar puesto sino que estaba vestido con un atuendo clásico, elegante y casual, característico de él. Unos meros pantalones de vestir, chaleco, camisa y un abrigo, y una bufanda colgando de su cuello y cayendo de sus hombros. Su cabello alborotado como siempre y mojado, indicador de que probablemente se había duchado recientemente.

—¿Estofado? —los ojos de ella continuaron observándolo sacar cosas de la bolsa que desde su ángulo no podía identificar.

Desconcertada, replicó —¿Coronel? No creo seguirlo...

Roy negó con la cabeza y sacó algo más de la bolsa, abriendo uno de los cajones de su encimera y retrayendo de éste una cuchilla. La cual examinó por unos instantes antes de abrir otro cajón y sacar una tabla para cortar vegetales —Básicamente es todo lo que puedo cocinar sin quemar en exceso, teniente —como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar allí y conociera dónde estaba cada cosa perfectamente—. Y aún entonces no puedo garantizar nada —sonrió, observándola de reojo y aún de pie mirándolo con expresión indefinida.

Finalmente exhaló exasperadamente y dedicó a su superior una mirada severa —¿Qué hace aquí?

Roy sonrió y continuó cortando en rodajas uno de los vegetales frescos que había sacado de la bolsa —¿Qué parece, teniente? Cerciorándome de que mi subordinada no descuide su salud.

Ella negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta quedar a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y observando en forma reprobatoria sus acciones —Coronel, ese argumento esta sobrevaluado —señaló, puntualizando que ya lo había utilizado el día previo.

Él sonrió arrogantemente y continuó con la vista en su labor —Eso parece. Aún así, esa lata sobre la mesa le da cierta validez, ¿no cree?

—No, coronel.

—Entonces, ¿qué le parece esto, teniente? —argumentó, gesticulando con el cuchillo solemnemente y tomando el siguiente vegetal para cortar—. Pasaba por aquí con una bolsa de comida y supuse que mi teniente primera debería comer en algún momento también.

Riza ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y observó la herida en su frente, extendiendo su mano hacia ésta y deteniéndose antes de llegar —¿Se dañó la cabeza, coronel? —su expresión no denotaba humor por supuesto, y había detrás de la pregunta cierta preocupación genuina por su salud. Sin embargo, Roy estaba demasiado familiarizado con su temperamento para no reconocer el sarcasmo en ella. Por sutil que fuera.

—¿Se está burlando de mi, teniente? —masculló, pretendiendo haber sido herido por la insinuación de ella—. Realmente no aprecio que mi habilidosa subordinada dude de mi sanidad mental sólo por decidir tener un gesto con ella. Y por velar por su bienestar —añadió, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Ella exhaló una vez más y observó un último objeto en la bolsa —Coronel, dudo que el vino sea necesario para mi bienestar—señaló lo obvio.

Él sonrió y sacó la botella de la bolsa, depositándola encima de la encimera y abriendo una alacena y retrayendo de ésta dos copas, las cuales dejó junto al vino también —Entonces nunca sostuvo una conversación con la mayor general Armstrong.

Riza lo observó continuar cortando por un instante y asintió —Asumo que usted si, hoy.

—Si... es igual de borde que la última vez que nos vimos —replicó—. Por cierto, teniente. No pude evitar observar que tiene todo como siempre ¿Alguna razón particular?

Hawkeye asintió, comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería. No había sido intencional realmente, pero la distribución de sus utensilios y pertenencias en la cocina permanecía exactamente distribuidas –con algunas excepciones- a como lo habían estado en su casa cuando había vivido con su padre y él había sido el aprendiz de éste. Evidentemente él había estado familiarizado entonces con la cocina, dado que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de su sensei estudiando alquimia y cuando no estaba con su padre en el despacho, estaba allí, lo que explicaba porqué sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Sin embargo, no tenía razones sentimentales o nostálgicas para ello —Es más práctico de esa forma. Estoy acostumbrada —aseguró.

Y él entendió en el momento. Su teniente no era particularmente sentimental en ese sentido y dudaba que tuviera nostalgia alguna de la época en que había vivido en aquella casa desvencijada con su padre —Eso pensé.

Riza lo observó seriamente —Coronel, no respondió a mi pregunta de por qué se encuentra aquí.

—Si lo hice, teniente —replicó, recuperando la sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Sólo que ninguna de mis respuestas le satisfizo.

—Eso es porque no son ciertas, coronel —insistió inflexiblemente.

Él asintió, haciendo un gesto dramático con la mano que poseía el cuchillo y replicando a modo de broma —Bien, me atrapó. Soy un indigente, teniente. No puedo permitirme un apartamento propio con mi salario.

Riza enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y enderezando su espalda —Dudo seriamente eso. Su salario es superior al mío.

—Quizá debería quejarme con el cuartel general entonces —musitó, cortando un pedazo de zanahoria y dándoselo a Hayate. El cual masticó el trozo alegremente, aún cuando evidentemente el sabor no le convencía del todo.

—Coronel —le advirtió con dureza, y añadió—, no malcríe a Black Hayate.

El hombre asintió y detuvo el cuchillo a mitad de atravesar por completo otra porción de la verdura —No dejará ir el tema, ¿verdad?

—No, señor —aseguró.

Y él volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo, la sonrisa plasmándose una vez más en su perfectamente afeitado rostro —Considérelo mi tercer intento entonces, teniente.

—¿Intento, coronel? —repitió.

—Así es. Dejémoslo en intento de cita por el momento. Como dije, no puedo garantizar que esto salga bien —replicó haciendo un gesto a la comida que estaba preparando y retomando su actividad de cortar la última verdura que le restaba por rebanar.

Riza volvió a observarlo de forma inquisitiva —¿Entonces decidió invadir mi casa esta vez?

Roy fingió inocencia —Secuestro, invasión. Sigue usando palabras fuertes, teniente. Y sinceramente no sé por qué. Si quiere podemos decir que se rompió mi cocina.

—No es gracioso, coronel —replicó. Entrecejo fruncido.

Pero el moreno simplemente abrió la puerta bajo la encimera y sacó una olla de ésta, la cual colocó sobre la hornalla —No hubiera aceptado si lo hubiese puesto en esos términos.

—No.

—Mi punto exactamente, teniente. Además, no es como si nunca hubiéramos almorzado o cenado juntos —de hecho, cuando él había sido aprendiz de su padre, generalmente eran sólo ellos dos comiendo, dado que su maestro rara vez abandonaba por entonces su despacho y Roy sabía que ella también sabía a qué se refería con ello.

Riza se relajó ligeramente, aunque no del todo —Eso no lo hace menos inapropiado, señor.

—No —concedió él—, así como tampoco lo es un golpe de estado teniente, ¿o planea contradecirme en ese punto?

—Eso fue diferente —objetó, firme. Eso había sido diferente.

Pero él solo volvió su mirada a ella y enarcó una ceja —¿Cómo?

Evidentemente, no tenía respuesta a eso. Más aún, sabía perfectamente que ésa era una discusión que estaba destinada a ser perdida de su parte. De todas formas, no podía ya echarlo de su casa. Era su superior, después de todo, y a pesar de todo ella comprendía eso perfectamente. Aún cuando ocasionalmente se tomara la libertad de responderle mordazmente ignorando ese significativo hecho —No es una buena idea.

Roy asintió —Un argumento sobrevaluado, teniente. Cualquier sinónimo de inapropiado también califica.

Riza soltó un suspiro y asintió, recordando que aún no había tenido la posibilidad de darse la ducha que tanto había anhelado. De hecho, aún continuaba vistiendo el caluroso uniforme en el interior de su apartamento —Permiso para retirarme y asearme —dijo finalmente.

Él sonrió satisfecho y asintió —Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, teniente. Y si por casualidad huele a quemado, le aconsejaría que use la escalera de emergencias. Tiene mi palabra de que intentaré salvar a su perro.

—Por favor absténgase de hacer ese tipo de bromas, coronel —le reprochó seriamente.

—Tiene razón, teniente. Mi error. Prometo no calcinar a su mascota —aseguró, levantando su mano forrada de blanco para exagerar el gesto. Riza negó calmamente la cabeza y se marchó al interior de su habitación. Roy la observó por el rabillo del ojo desaparecer de la cocina—. Parece que quedamos sólo nosotros dos —dijo finalmente volviéndose al perro, el cual meneó la cola y aceptó de buena gana el trozo de comida que el hombre le entregó. Luego añadió, con una sonrisa cargada de confianza—. No le digas a tu ama.

Cerrando suavemente la puerta de su habitación, permaneció un instante con la mano apoyada contra ésta y su frente contra la madera. Sus párpados cayendo pesadamente y su boca tensándose en una línea. Aún desde allí, aún estando en la cocina, podía oírlo moviéndose de un lado al otro. Con el sonido de las patas de Hayate siguiéndolo alborozadamente y trotando de un lado al otro tras él. Probablemente estaría alimentándolo, a pesar de que Riza específicamente le había dicho que no lo hiciera por el simple hecho de que ahora ella no se encontraba allí para reprenderlo y él podía hacer todo lo que ella no le permitía. Así era siempre, de todas formas. Ella abandonaba la oficina y él desechaba momentáneamente el trabajo hasta que ella regresara una vez más y lo reprendiera como a un niño. Y así era también en batalla. Ella debía advertirle una y otra vez que ni se le ocurriera acercarse al campo de batalla, más aún después de lo sucedido con ella y Gluttony, porque de otra forma él dejaría su escondite seguro y discreto sólo para salvar a cualquiera de sus subordinados y arriesgar toda la operación. Su superior tendía a desecharlo todo ocasionalmente, y Riza se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza ésta vez para poner en riesgo todo en la forma en que lo estaba haciendo estando allí, con ella.

Era un riesgo, para ambos, y una de las razones por las que nunca habían avanzado en la dirección en que él proponía ahora y Riza no veía qué había cambiado en las condiciones externas para hacerlo cambiar de opinión a él. No, nada había cambiado, estaba segura de eso, y todo seguía de la misma forma. Aún era un riesgo. Aún había demasiadas razones para no hacerlo y no las suficientes para sí hacerlo y aún todo parecía una terrible idea vista desde un punto de vista racional y ese había sido siempre su enfoque respecto a la situación. Sin embargo, y por más que pudiera enumerar por orden alfabético y por orden de relevancia todas y cada una de las razones que tenía prolijamente archivadas en su cabeza para no dar lugar a aquello, no podía obligarse a sí misma a llevar a cabo una acción activa al respecto.

No podía alejarlo tanto como sabía sería prudente. Y el hecho de que él aún se encontrara allí era prueba irrefutable de ello.

Ella _debía _ser más sensata que eso.


	15. Apropiado

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

15/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y, como prometí, he aquí la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer y el capítulo 15 de la historia, que espero les agrade... Y, primero que nada, quería agradecerles a todas las personas que me firmaron y me hicieron llegar su opinión hasta ahora y a lo largo de todo el fanfic. **¡Gracias!** El saber de ustedes y lo que piensan me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Sin mencionar que me ayudan a mejorar, así que espero que puedan seguir haciéndome llegar lo que les parece de la historia y este capítulo en particular. **GRACIAS. **Especialmente a: ******inowe******, ******Lucia991******, ******Sangito******, ******Anne21******, ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ******HoneyHawkeye******, ******okashira janet******, ******Alexandra-Ayanami******,**** **Noriko X******,**** **Arrimitiluki******,**** **kaoru-sakura******,****** Maii. Hawkeye******, **Eiserne Lady** y ****anónimo/a**. **Y a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia desde el inicio. **Gracias**. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XV<p>

"Apropiado"

(Para una tercera cita)

* * *

><p>Con manos calmas, descendió la mirada a su chaqueta y con dedos hábiles comenzó a desabotonarla botón por botón. Se sentía extraño, no lo negaría. Habitualmente no había nadie en la intimidad de su casa y Riza ya estaba acostumbrada a éste hecho. Mayoritariamente, y salvo excepciones –que aún éstas eran excepcionales-, se encontraban en el pequeño apartamento sólo ella y Black Hayate. Ambos completamente acostumbrados a la presencia del otro y a la mutua convivencia. No que el mediano perro fuera un problema en ello tampoco, dado que Hawkeye se había asegurado de entrenarlo y disciplinarlo bien para que fuera un can obediente y en la actualidad lo era. Aún así, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Más aún tomando en consideración el hecho de que la persona que se encontraba en su apartamento era un hombre y la última vez que uno había estado en su casa de esa forma había sido aproximadamente un año y medio atrás (algo que Rebecca había catalogado como insano, aparentemente). No que fuera a consentir que las cosas llegaran a eso tampoco. Menos aún teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su superior.<p>

Tomando con los brazos cruzados delante suyo el dobladillo de su remera marrón de cuello de tortuga, la deslizó hacia arriba y por fuera de su cuello y al suelo. Sintiendo el disgusto propio del estado de higiene de su cuerpo. Por lo que removiéndose rápidamente las botas embarradas, el pantalón del uniforme (cuya parte baja también estaba colmada de espeso barro) y el resto de la ropa ingresó al baño. Abriendo la ducha y testeando la temperatura del agua con el dorso de la mano. Una vez satisfecha con ésta, se soltó el sudado cabello rubio y despeinado de su habitual agarre e ingresó al rango de alcance de la lluvia. Relajándose casi al instante. Sus músculos reaccionando y aflojándose con los sutiles masajes que el agua propinaba cayendo e impactando contra su tersa piel, salvo allí en su espalda donde ésta había sido quemada. Inhalando el vapor del cuarto de baño, tomó el jabón y cerró los ojos, higienizando cada parte de su cuerpo con esmero para luego pasar rápidamente a su cabello.

Finalmente, deslizando ambas manos por su cabellera, comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo librándose del exceso de agua y dio un paso afuera de la ducha. Cerrando el grifo tras de sí con su mano derecha previo a voltearse y tomar una toalla del gancho junto a ésta. Aún inhalando el relajante vapor de agua, enroscó la tela firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió de regreso a la pieza, tomando, antes de salir, una segunda toalla más pequeña para estrujar su larga cabellera dorada. Sin embargo, se detuvo junto al espejo al ver un breve atisbo de las marcas de su espalda y las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Era inevitable, estando en la milicia y generalmente no tomaba particular conciencia en las marcas a lo largo de toda su piel; pero por alguna razón no había podido evitar detenerse a examinarlas un segundo.

Tenía demasiadas, más de las que cualquier mujer común y corriente lograría tener a lo largo de su vida, y cada una de éstas estaba distribuida en cada parte distinta de su cuerpo. Partes que generalmente podía cubrir completamente con su uniforme, como las quemaduras de su espalda o la pequeña y rosada cicatriz de su hombro allí donde el homúnculo Envy la había cortado, o la de su garganta por la que había estado a punto de morir. Pero estando en ropas civiles, en ocasiones, la última era más difícil de cubrir y personalmente no se sentía del todo cómoda con la marca de su piel expuesta a la vista de todos. No era una cuestión meramente estética, aunque admitía que las cicatrices eran algo lejos de estar consideradas atractivas en una mujer. En un hombre, por otro lado –y había oído en más de una ocasión hablar a las mujeres del cuartel referente al tema- parecían ser todo lo opuesto. Aparentemente –e irónicamente- las mujeres encontraban las cicatrices –particularmente las de su superior- atractivas por ser prueba de supervivencia. Ella las encontraba un terrible recordatorio, un mapa de allí donde había fallado. Nada más y nada menos.

Exhalando, volvió a dar una última ojeada a su cuerpo marcado e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al corte en su garganta, el cual cubrió con su palma un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a buscar su ropa al armario. No tenía sentido pensar demasiado en ello ya, suponía. Pero preferiría no dejarla visible a los ojos de su superior sabiendo que ésta no era más que un displacentero recuerdo para ambos, aún así no veía forma de cubrirla tampoco. Ocasionalmente no le dedicaba demasiado pensamiento a ello. Por lo que tomando una falda tubo negra y hasta las rodillas y una camisa lila comenzó a vestirse. Abrochándose botón por botón hasta cerrarla exactamente arriba del nacimiento de sus pechos. De todas formas la remera negra bajo ésta cubriría perfectamente el resto dejando a duras penas un atisbo de escote que difícilmente fuera considerado inapropiado. Colocándose un par de botas bajas, se estrujó el cabello por última vez y acomodó prolijamente la habitación una vez más antes de abandonarla.

Se detuvo de brazos cruzados al ver a su superior deslizarle por debajo de la encimera un trozo de carne cruda al pequeño perro —Coronel —le advirtió duramente.

El moreno la observó por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa arrogante. Asimilando sus curvas resaltadas por la ropa de civil y sus largas piernas aún cuando la falda a duras penas permitía un atisbo de éstas. Decididamente su teniente primera debería usar falda más seguido, aunque Roy era algo más inteligente que eso como para saber que no debía verbalizar su contemplación en voz alta. No si deseaba retirarse sin un balazo, literal o figurativo, de la casa de ella

Pobremente se excusó con un —No pude evitarlo —la sonrisa aún en su lugar como siempre. Hayate, a su lado, soltó un animado ladrido. Por supuesto que su superior ya había logrado sobornar y comprar a su mascota también.

Riza exhaló resignadamente. A veces se preguntaba que haría con él. Ésta era una de esas veces —No, por supuesto, señor. La comida simplemente cayó en la boca de Hayate.

Roy fingió no reconocer el sarcasmo evidente —Si, eso básicamente resume los hechos, teniente. Realmente debería considerar trabajar en el departamento de investigación —bromeó.

Ella no pareció en absoluto complacida, menos aún cuando notó cómo su Shiba Inu continuaba aguardando más comida entusiastamente —¿Ya logró corromper a Black Hayate también, coronel?

—Corromper es otra palabra fuerte, teniente. Preferiría llamarlo consentir. Y si, estoy en eso —añadió, arrojando lo recién cortado en la olla sobre el fuego delante suyo y dando un nuevo pedazo de algo que probablemente tiraría de todas formas al animal.

—Coronel —volvió a recordarle, voz estricta. Roy la ignoró deliberadamente y comenzó a revolver la olla con cuidado, deteniéndose a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Sólo entonces Riza se percató de que ya había colgado su abrigo en el perchero junto con la bufanda e incluso el chaleco. Caminando hasta él, se detuvo a su lado. Observando con ojo crítico la olla sobre su hornalla. De momento olía como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Tomando la botella de vino, la descorchó y sirvió en dos copas un fondo a cada uno. Otorgándole la segunda a ella, la cual aceptó de buena gana, aún cuando en otra ocasión le habría reprochado su insistencia de beber en una noche hábil cuando al día siguiente deberían ir a trabajar y al entrenamiento en conjunto. En vez de eso, la tomó y se apoyó de espaldas contra el borde de la encimera, junto a él, observando el líquido rojo arremolinarse suavemente —Gracias —susurró, aunque realmente sin saber por cual de todas las razones le estaba agradeciendo. Tenía casi tantas como veces en que había debido amonestarlo por su ética en la oficina.

Roy la observó de reojo nuevamente, su expresión seria. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió a los dedos largos de ella acariciando en un gesto distraído el tallo de cristal de la copa. Las yemas deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndole pensar en cómo se sentirían los dedos de ella contra su piel. Cómo se sentiría su cuerpo al toque de Riza. Su mente dejó de funcionar –por un efímero instante- y luego pareció retomar su funcionamiento normal. Al menos remotamente —Sólo cumplo con mi deber —replicó, aclarándose la garganta y sonriendo. Permitiéndose dar un sorbo a su vino para pasar el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la tráquea.

Riza dio un pequeño sorbo al suyo y sonrió calmamente, sus ojos caoba fijos en el espacio delante de ella y a espaldas de él —Sólo cuando le conviene, señor —limpiándose los labios con la punta de su lengua y desconcentrándolo completamente una vez más.

—Evidentemente —sonrió, intentando ignorar el súbito deseo de detener su mano –la cual continuaba acariciando distraídamente el cristal- con la suya. Y decidiéndose a enfocar su atención en el rostro de su teniente primera.

La rubia exhaló calmamente, bajando sus ojos caoba al vino en su copa una vez más —¿También le prepara la cena a los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y al sargento mayor Fuery, coronel? —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Roy sonrió y comenzó a revolver la olla una vez más —Sólo a veces, teniente. Pero Breda requiere demasiado presupuesto y ahora que Havoc se consiguió una mujer ya puedo librarme de esa obligación también —bromeó—. Fuery es un tema aparte.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —El comentario del teniente segundo Havoc fue sexista, coronel. Y no me confiaría tanto respecto a eso.

El moreno abrió una de las alacenas y tomó dos platos —¿Cree que lo dejará, teniente? —musitó entretenido. Tenía sus teorías al respecto.

Riza volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dejando su copa sobre la encimera, tomó los dos platos y se dirigió a la mesa. Depositando prolijamente uno frente al otro en las dos únicas sillas que realmente poseía —No. Dudo de las habilidades culinarias de dicha mujer, señor.

Roy sonrió y sirvió en ambos platos una considerable porción, mientras ella tomaba la botella de vino y algo de pan y lo llevaba a la mesa —Ah... Entonces sabe quién es...

Riza sonrió suavemente y se sentó —No realmente, coronel. Sólo tengo una ligera idea.

El moreno asintió y vertió algo más de vino en las copas de ambos antes de dejarse caer cómodamente en su propia silla frente a ella —¿Cree que es del ejército, teniente?

Ella no manifestó realmente sorpresa al respecto. Su superior podía ser y parecer muchas cosas. Mujeriego y holgazán e inútil en ocasiones pero no era un iluso y generalmente era más observador e inteligente de lo que dejaba entrever al resto de la milicia. De hecho, generalmente estaba un paso más adelante que el resto antes de que éstos pudieran siquiera darse cuenta. Después de todo, un hombre tan joven como Roy no había llegado a dónde estaba por nada —De hecho, coronel. Eso creo.

Roy asintió y tomó su tenedor, pinchando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca —Eso creo yo también.

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, también dando una probada a la comida —Rebecca no es exactamente discreta —aunque Riza estaba segura que su amiga sí creía serlo. Aunque probablemente un común observador pasaría las señales por alto que ninguno de ellos dos había ignorado. Era entendible, después de todo. Riza estaba familiarizada con ambos y Roy, aunque más familiarizado con Havoc que con Rebecca, también estaba al tanto de los patrones comunes de conducta de su subordinado.

Roy sonrió y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino —Y Havoc es un idiota obvio. Por cierto, teniente, ¿cuándo lo supo?

—El día del incidente con el expreso 04605 —señaló. Si había algo que su subordinada tenía era excelente memoria.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y asintió, sonrisa plasmada en el rostro —El día de nuestra segunda cita, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No fue una cita, coronel.

—Difiero —replicó haciendo girar calmamente el líquido borravino en el interior de la cristalina copa. Sus ojos negros examinando la reacción de ella.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, coronel; ser insultada por mi superior no es mi idea de una cita.

—Ouch —masculló, fingiendo sentirse herido pero aún sonriendo descaradamente—. En mi defensa, teniente; no dije _satisfactoria_ segunda cita.

—Eso es obvio, señor —replicó, dando un sorbo calmo a su vino. Su expresión seria a pesar de que Roy estaba seguro que estaba disfrutando –al menos internamente- el desacreditarlo en la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y sin correr el riesgo de ser catalogada como insubordinada. Después de todo, no estaban en ambiente de trabajo aunque, por otro lado, Riza jamás había debido preocuparse por él en ese sentido. Roy no censuraba nada estando ella cerca –y solo ella- y a cambio le concedía libertades que ningún superior cedería a sus subordinados. Era un trato justo, intercambio equivalente. Como ella entregándole su espalda y él dándole la de él a cambio. Hawkeye conocía todo sobre sus sueños y ambiciones de todas formas. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, ella había sido la primera persona a quien le había comentado dicha ambición en voz alta, aquella vez frente a la tumba de su maestro.

—Ergo, la tercera —se defendió—. Por cierto, ¿y la comida cómo resultó, teniente?

—No creo que quiera saber mi respuesta, coronel —replicó, introduciendo otro bocado de carne en la boca. Su semblante no traicionando ni un ápice de su opinión al respecto.

Roy pinchó con el tenedor un pedazo y lo introdujo entre sus labios también, intentando colegir algo —Ilústreme, teniente. Soy fuerte, puedo tolerar críticas a mi habilidad culinaria.

—Habilidad es un término excesivo, señor —señaló, presionando suavemente sus labios contra el filo de cristal de la copa y permitiendo al líquido oscuro deslizarse por su boca y sobre su lengua. La acción lo distrajo momentáneamente, aún cuando sabía que ella había dicho algo ofensivo que probablemente requeriría una ingeniosa respuesta. No la tenía, evidentemente.

Su capacidad atencional regresó cuando su teniente primera depositó con suavidad la copa sobre la mesa. Sus largos dedos desenroscándose del tallo de cristal gradualmente. Era sorprendente, realmente, lo disciplinada y bien obrada que podía ser su teniente cuando no estaba disparando un arma. Sus movimientos, como siempre, permanecían calmos y controlados, aunque en situación de riesgo rara vez eso cambiaba. De hecho, Riza siempre había sido capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones en que él la había perdido, salvo una excepción. La vez en que lo había dado por muerto y se había rendido.

Exhalando calmamente, dijo —¿Permiso para hablar libremente?

Él sonrió —Concedido, teniente. Aunque sabe que no debe preguntar —no veía el sentido, de todas formas. Riza siempre decía lo que pensaba al respecto de sus acciones y ese era un rasgo que valoraba considerablemente. Aún cuando lo hubiera llamado cruel por mentirle a los Elric sobre la muerte de Hughes cuando él había creído estarles haciendo un favor. Indudablemente había estado equivocado.

Riza asintió —No es mala, coronel —y al ver la expresión ufana de su superior aclaró—. No es buena tampoco. Sin ánimos de ofender, sabe toda igual.

Roy comió un pedazo y permaneció pensativo un segundo, saboreando el trozo de carne y los vegetales salteados en su boca —Havoc escribió algo así en su observación del año pasado —comentó casualmente. Sabiendo que ella no cuestionaría cómo había llegado una observación supuestamente confidencial (y que evidentemente él mismo no debería haber visto) hecha por su directo subordinado a manos de su superior. Tenía sus mañas, después de todo, y ella estaba familiarizada con éstas a aquellas alturas— ¿Quizá algo más de sazón?

—Dudo que todo el condimento del mundo pudiera salvarla, coronel. No sabe a nada.

Él sonrió —No sabe a quemado.

—Evidentemente —respondió comiendo otro poco.

—Entonces considere el experimento un éxito, teniente. Mis intentos previos sólo sabían a carbón...

—Lo siento, señor. No tengo experiencia comiendo carbón —replicó, permitiéndose curvar las comisuras suavemente mientras daba otro sorbo al contenido de su copa.

Mustang soltó un bufido —Yo tampoco. Era una expresión.

La sonrisa calma de ella se extendió un poco más —Bueno saberlo, coronel.

Aclarándose la garganta, continuó como si la conversación sobre carbón no se hubiera llevado a cabo. Decidiendo ignorar las puntualizaciones de su teniente primera deliberadamente pero disfrutando la visión de su expresión más relajada y de la pequeña curvatura de sus labios. Era una rara visión, sin duda alguna; ocasionalmente el semblante de su subordinada permanecía mayoritariamente serio o neutral durante las horas de trabajo y rara vez se la veía dejando caer formalidades y aún cuando todavía no había logrado erradicar eso también le complacía saber que era capaz de evocar una reacción similar en ella. No era sorpresa realmente, su teniente tampoco era la mujer estricta y cruel que sus subordinados creían ver y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era quien la conocía por más tiempo, después de todo, y sabía perfectamente que debajo del serio exterior, Riza era una mujer de calma conducta y realmente amable cuando tenía intenciones de serlo.

Por lo que no encontraba extraña la suave sonrisa sutil de ella. Siempre había sido de esa forma, realmente. Su sonrisa no era del tipo deslumbrante y brillante como las de las mujeres con las que solía salir habitualmente sino más relajada y tenue. Un gesto privado, uno que se permitía en compañía de aquellos que la conocían, y uno en la medida justa de las cosas. Así era ella, al fin y al cabo, y Roy sabía que Riza no era y nunca había sido particularmente adepta a la manifestación de afecto en público sino que prefería manifestarse por medio de la sutileza. Si sus acciones no hablaban volúmenes de su percepción de las cosas, entonces creía que nada lo haría.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro, coronel? —lo interrogó finalmente, sintiéndose conciente de la mirada oscura e intensa de él sobre ella. Había sido un lapso, un breve lapso, y Roy se había espaciado con sus ojos en Hawkeye. Recobrándose de la grieta de atención en la que había caído, negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Sólo estaba pensando... —replicó, recobrando la sonrisa característica en el rostro—. Por cierto, teniente; ¿qué considera apropiado en una tercer cita?

Riza frunció el entrecejo, no sabía a dónde quería apuntar su superior pero suponía que sería o algo inapropiado o algo trivial. De una forma u otra, no estaba segura de querer saber tampoco —Probablemente no lo que usted esta pensando, coronel —respondió severamente.

La sonrisa arrogante se curvó un poco más y poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. Tal y como solía hacer en la oficina —¿Y qué cree que estoy pensando?

No iba a darle el gusto de vocalizarlo —Algo posiblemente inapropiado.

Roy asintió, concediéndole eso —Posiblemente —después de todo, sí era en términos generales considerado inapropiado dada la posición de ella y de él y los rangos que ambos poseían—. Pero me ofende, teniente. No estaba pensando en esos términos —y realmente no lo había hecho, no en ese momento al menos. No lo descartaba, por otro lado; si ella lo consintiera sin darle a cambio un par de balazos en zonas preciadas e irreemplazables de su anatomía. Dudaba que fuera el caso de momento, por otro lado.

Riza dio un calmo sorbo a su vino —Me cuesta creerlo, coronel —saboreando el intenso sabor a madera y ligeramente frutal en el líquido oscuro—. Y lamento informarle que no es una cita.

Roy frunció el ceño ligeramente —No soy tan frívolo, teniente. Debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Y respecto a lo segundo, admito que estoy en desacuerdo con esa opinión.

—No veo cómo pueda ser una cuestión de opiniones, coronel —señaló—. Si mal no recuerdo creo que necesita mi consentimiento para que lo sea y estoy segura de no haberlo dado.

—No me echó de la casa, teniente Hawkeye.

—Eso es difícilmente un consentimiento, señor. Y no veo cómo podría ser interpretado como tal —aseguró. Y antes de que él fuera a objetar algo, añadió—. Estoy segura de que disentirá con eso también, coronel. Sigue sin ser un cita.

—Evidentemente —replicó a lo primero, aún sonriendo—. Pero mantengo mi postura al respecto, teniente ¿En qué clase de Fuhrer me convertiré si no puedo atenerme a mis palabras?

—En uno irresponsable, señor. Si además suma el hecho de que nunca realiza el papeleo a tiempo—dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando ambos platos vacíos y llevándolos al lavabo. Él se dispuso inmediatamente a ayudar, tomándole los platos de las manos.

—Déjeme ayudarla, teniente —ofreció rápidamente—. Después de todo, no debería hacer éstas cosas en una cita.

Riza torció el gesto pero le permitió quitarle la vajilla sucia de las manos —En ese caso, es bueno que no sea una, coronel. Aún así, agradezco la ayuda.

—De nada —sonrió, dejando ambos platos olvidados en el lavabo y volteándose a ella.

Los ojos caoba de la rubia se posaron en la vajilla abandonada y luego en los ojos de su superior —Los platos no se lavarán solos.

—Estoy al tanto —aseguró, alzando la mano y tomando un largo mechón rubio entre sus dedos y apartándolo hacia atrás del hombro, descubriendo la cicatriz del cuello de ella. Sus ojos negros clavados en la marca oscura tallada contra la piel. Aún podía recordarlo perfectamente, como si fuera ayer, aún cuando quería olvidarlo por completo. Aún cuando quería borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella desangrándose frente a sus ojos sobre un mugroso suelo de laboratorio subterráneo. La imagen de ella haciéndole un gesto visual de que no realizara dicha trasmutación humana. De que la dejara morir, de ser necesario. Cómo si pudiera llevarle la contra...

Cerrando los ojos, trazó con sus dedos la superficie ligeramente rugosa y se permitió sentir el pulso debajo. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Latiendo con vigor. Con fuerza, contra las yemas de sus dedos; las cuales continuaron trazando un camino hacia su clavícula. Se detuvo, dedos aún contra la piel de ella, y abrió los ojos —Lamento todos los malos recuerdos que te ocasioné —musitó, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia delante, hacia ella.

Riza negó con la cabeza, alzando la mano y tomándolo por la muñeca. Sin embargo, no descendió ni ascendió la mano de él. Simplemente la permitió permanecer allí por más de un instante —Éste es el camino que yo elegí, nadie me obliga. No, lo hago por voluntad propia.

Una sonrisa fantasmagórica apareció en los labios de él. No una curvatura arrogante sino una similar a la que le había dedicado cuando había despertado de estar a punto de morir desangrada, una sonrisa de alivio. _No moriré. Me han ordenado que no muera_. Su determinación realmente era algo completamente distinto —Supuse que dirías eso. Después de todo, ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los dedos de ella se aflojaron suavemente alrededor de la muñeca de él —Si... —sus ojos caoba fijos cerrándose cansinamente—. Pero...

Pero Roy meramente negó con la cabeza y continuó trazando con sus dedos hacia la garganta de ella, la cual sintió contraerse y relajarse en un intento de pasar el pequeño nudo que se le había formado con las acciones de él, por la columna de su cuello y hasta su nuca, donde se detuvo con las puntas de sus dedos enterradas en la cabellera rubia de ella —Permíteme —y sin decir más se inclinó el espacio restante y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de ella, pero sin moverlos. Aguardando una aprobación o una respuesta positiva de parte de su teniente. Cuando Riza ejerció un poco de presión propia, Roy sonrió contra ella y separó ambos labios parcialmente para atrapar el inferior de ella entre éstos. El cual atrajo suavemente con su boca para luego depositar otro beso pleno en los labios de ella y retirarse. A penas un contacto, pero de momento era más que suficiente.

Al separarse, las orbes color vino de ella se posaron en los labios de él e inclinándose un poco más cerró la distancia nuevamente y lo volvió a besar, ojos cerrados una vez más. Sorprendiéndolo gratamente. En respuesta, él posicionó ambas palmas ligeramente sudadas bajo los oídos de ella y la detuvo de apartarse, mientras presionaba más fervientemente su boca contra la de ella por segunda vez. Ésta vez ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y profundizando el gesto, sintiéndola devolverlo con igual enardecimiento. Atrapando una bocanada de aire entre beso y beso.

Sabía a vino y a pólvora y sinceramente no podía encontrar nada al momento que pudiera importarle menos que aquello. Nada en absoluto. De momento estaba en blanco y prefería permanecer de esa forma unos minutos más besándola y saboreando las comisuras de su boca simplemente porque quería y podía hacerlo. Simplemente porque ella lo consentía. Y era inevitable también, suponía. Aquello era eso que tanto habían estado evitando durante tanto tiempo y ahora finalmente habían roto el tabú. Los límites y las líneas que cuidadosamente habían trazado por tantos años. Y no era el momento, probablemente. Nunca lo sería quizá, pero no pretendía hacer un análisis racional de ello. Ella lo haría luego –seguramente-, de todas formas. Y él prefería aferrarse al momento negligentemente como era característico de su personalidad sólo porque sabía que ella podría no volver permitir algo así en el futuro. Era probable –más que probable tal vez-, aún cuando él deseara que lo hiciera.

Por lo que deslizando una mano nuevamente hacia el costado de su cuello, trazando el camino con las yemas de los dedos, allí donde se encontraba la cicatriz, comenzó a remarcar el trayecto con su boca. Presionando una y otra vez sus labios en cada centímetro de pie, mordisqueando aquí y allá, hasta alcanzar la marca horizontal la cual besó con sumo cuidado y dedicación. Sintiéndola tensarse y presionarse un poco más firmemente contra él, contra su cuerpo. Lo cual tomó como un estímulo para continuar besando la piel sensible de su garganta con sus labios y la punta de su lengua, forzándola a arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero desgraciadamente ella lo detuvo.

Se había olvidado por completo de todo sentido común y era algo inconcebible en ella. Inaceptable ¿Cómo podría protegerlo y cuidar su espalda hasta que llegara a la cima si bajaba la guardia tan fácilmente con él cerca? Dándole la espalda, abrió el grifo —¿Café?

Roy enarcó una ceja y la observó retomar sus tareas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Personalmente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción y tampoco era la que particularmente había deseado después del breve momento de intimidad que habían tenido. Evidentemente ella estaba intentando establecer nuevamente una distancia segura con él, la misma que habían mantenido todo aquel tiempo. Él no quería ningún tipo de distancia, en absoluto. Por lo que caminando hasta quedar detrás de ella, deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y desde atrás, cerrando el grifo, y la aferró por la cintura presionándola contra su espalda. Sintiéndola tensarse inmediatamente frente al gesto, su cabeza descendiendo hasta quedar al nivel de ella. Su boca casi contra su oído —¿Qué hice mal? —cuestionó finalmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, semblante serio —No, yo lo consentí, coronel.

El agarre de Roy se aflojó ligeramente al percatarse de que había vuelto a llamarlo por su rango. Evidentemente las cosas no estaban resultando como había deseado —¡Vamos!, teniente —enfatizó en el rango—. No lo haga sonar como si fuera la cosa más imperdonable e inmoral del mundo.

—Es incorrecto —aseguró, voz severa.

Roy asintió —Estoy al tanto de eso también —asegurando su agarre alrededor de ella una vez más—. Personalmente, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Y asumí que me seguirías...

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Sabes que sí —sin embargo, no estaba convencida de que fuera una buena idea y él evidentemente pudo percibirlo. Después de todo, habían recorrido un largo trecho hasta allí, soportado y sobrevivido Ishbal, casi muerto ambos a manos de homúnculos y él inclusive había perdido la vista para luego recuperarla y era evidente que estaba cerca de obtener la tan ansiada promoción que deseaba y si aquello se interponía sabía que podía perder la posibilidad. Ella no quería ser quien se interpusiera entre él y su ambición.

Como si hubiera leído lo que ella estaba pensando, y de hecho pudo colegirlo por la expresión, dijo —No lo permitiré. Soy un hombre adulto y como tal puedo separar mi vida personal del trabajo. Sabes que no es algo propio de mi el mezclar.

_No es propio de tu parte mezclar asuntos privados con el trabajo_. Si, ella lo sabía. De hecho había sido ella misma quien lo había señalado aquella vez. Sin embargo, con la muerte de Hughes –que era exactamente a lo que se había referido Hawkeye- las cosas se habían ido algo de las manos para ambos. Y él había perdido completa perspectiva al momento, al punto de aceptar morir en manos de ella sólo por satisfacer su deseo de venganza —No es algo propio de ti realizar un movimiento tan arriesgado tampoco.

Roy apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, depositando un beso sobre éste y sobre la tela de la camisa —¿Arriesgado? Sólo se trata de aclarar el asunto. Además, decidí seguir _su_ consejo.

—¿Su? —susurró, dándose una idea de a quien se refería y permitiéndose relajar poco a poco contra el cuerpo de él.

—Así es —replicó, depositando otro beso en el hombro de ella—. Hughes podía actuar como un idiota con el tema de su esposa e hija, pero en ocasiones tenía sus momentos también —pensó, _cuando no estaba fastidiándome sobre conseguirme una esposa_—. Él dijo: "Aún si consigues sólo a uno, intenta conseguir tantas personas como puedas que te entiendan y te apoyen". Eso estoy haciendo.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos —El general de brigada Hughes era un hombre inteligente.

Roy cerró los ojos también y musitó serio —Si. Era un buen hombre —tal y como había dicho aquella vez al coronel Henry Douglas cuando habían pretendido asesinar a la teniente segunda Maria Ross. Ésa vez había sido sincero, a pesar de que todo lo demás había sido una farsa. Ésta vez también lo era.

Ella, notando el tono distante de él, se volteó a verlo —¿Te encuentras bien?

Él se inclinó y la besó, haciendo reaparecer la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios —Nunca mejor —aseguró, depositando un segundo y tercer beso sobre la boca de ella.

Riza, ahora con actitud más calma y controlada, devolvió cada uno de éstos con uno propio, deteniéndose un instante a examinar el semblante de su superior. Éste simplemente aclaró con expresión seria —No tomaría a la ligera una decisión que pueda poner en riesgo mi ambición ni todo por lo que trabajamos, teniente. Creo que como mi asistente deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ella asintió secamente. Por supuesto que lo sabía —Si —y mientras él estuviera convencido de que ese fuera el camino a seguir ella confiaría en su juicio, y lo seguiría. Tal y como había prometido inclusive. Hasta el mismo infierno. Siempre velando porque no perdiera su camino, tal y como había estado a punto de hacerlo _aquella_ vez.

Los ojos negros de él se fijaron en ella —¿Me acompañarás?

Riza sonrió calmamente —Sabes que no tienes que preguntarlo —sintiendo los labios de él presionarse inmediatamente después contra los suyos, a modo de confirmación de la promesa. Sus manos descendiendo de su cintura y colgando un poco más hacia abajo, hacia el sur. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a destino ella lo detuvo sujetándole la mano y volviéndola a colocar en su espalda. Su expresión severa cuando dejó de besarlo —Coronel —le advirtió, deliberadamente usando el rango y de forma estricta.

Roy se apartó unos centímetros y la observó por un instante, ligeramente decepcionado y recordando lo que había dicho sobre lo apropiado en terceras citas —¿En serio, teniente?

Riza asintió, reafirmando su posición. Su voz severa —Siempre hablo en serio, coronel.

Asintiendo, dejó caer su cabeza rendido y la volvió a besar. Una y otra y otra vez porque simplemente no quería ni podía dejar de hacerlo. No después de tantos años de refrenarse a sí mismo para no tocarla y besarla allí mismo cuando la tenía a tan solo centímetros de distancia. No cuando era algo que había deseado hacer desde hacía demasiado tiempo atrás.

Si, era más que suficiente. Podía vivir con eso. Por ahora.


	16. Lo más cercano a un hogar

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

16/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y, como prometí, acá está el capítulo de hoy. ¡Quiero volver a tener internet! Perdón, es que esto de pasearme por toda la ciudad para subir los capítulos me vuelve loca. Pero una promesa es una promesa y me rehuso a faltar a mis palabras, así que acá está. Y personalmente quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón por todos los bonitos y amables reviews que me dejaron. Me hace muy feliz saber que hasta ahora, al menos, les gusta... Y espero puedan seguir haciéndome saber su opinión. Así como también siéntanse libres de corregirme en caso de haberme equivocado. Así mejoro y algún día escribo un libro (que es mi sueño) =). En fin, **GRACIAS**, sinceramente. En especial a: ******inowe******, ******Lucia991******, ******Sangito******, ******Anne21******, ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ******HoneyHawkeye******, ******okashira janet******, ******Alexandra-Ayanami******,**** **Noriko X******,**** **Arrimitiluki******,**** **kaoru-sakura******,****** Maii. Hawkeye******, **Eiserne Lady**, **isidipi** y ****anónimo/a**.** Así como también **gracias** a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia hasta aquí. Espero sigan disfrutándola. Y ojalá les guste este capítulo... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XVI<p>

"Lo más cercano a un hogar"

* * *

><p>Se deslizó nuevamente a su apartamento, exhausta. Removiéndose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Como el día previo, su aspecto estaba lejos de ser presentable y el barro que se había metido en sus botas era más que prueba fehaciente de ello. El segundo día de entrenamiento conjunto con el Norte había pasado de la misma forma que el primero, con los mismo ejercicios y las mismas pruebas y equipos para evaluar la consistencia de todos y de cada uno de ellos individualmente y los resultados no habían sido en general distintos a los del día previo. Su equipo –y el Este en general- se había lucido en tiro e inteligencia, y el Norte en supervivencia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo tal y como el día anterior con ligeras variaciones en los puntajes. Nada más. Pero el día había sido igual de arduo y aparentemente productivo también, dado que la jornada entera había dejado complacidos a todos los superiores de Central que habían observado el entrenamiento.<p>

Ella, por su parte, sólo anhelaba una buena ducha relajante y una humeante taza de té para apartar de su cabeza la inquietud que su superior había depositado en ella a lo largo del día. Por supuesto, el coronel siempre había sido discreto y optado por permanecer al margen de las situaciones y las operaciones a las sombras. Eso era, hasta que actuaba como un idiota imprudente y se exponía y eso parecía suceder bastante seguido cuando se reducía a ella. Había creído que sería más sensato, y que optaría por mantenerse a una distancia prudente de ella durante todo el entrenamiento tal y como había hecho el día previo y sin embargo había decidido aparecerse esporádicamente entre ejercicio y ejercicio, durante los recesos, para comentar algo sobre algún tópico irrelevante como el clima o cumplimentarla sobre sus habilidades de tiro (con las cuales evidentemente ya estaba familiarizado) como si no fuera gran cosa. Siempre con el porte solemne y la sonrisa arrogante y una taza de café en la mano, desechando completamente toda discreción. Y Hawkeye temía, y ahora temía haber estado en lo cierto también, que su irregular interrelación llamara la atención de sus superiores, eclipsando las posibilidades de él de acceder al ascenso que tanto había buscado y merecía.

Por supuesto, Mustang como siempre era negligente y lo era inclusive al serlo también. Ella lo sabía, que él desechaba las reglas y las doblaba como quería y era el trabajo de ella el pulir los bordes de los planes que su superior creaba, para hacerse con el control de la milicia, para evitar que alguien más sospechara de sus movimientos. No lo negaría, Roy era un buen estratega y la manipulación se le daba bien –evidentemente- pero no era exactamente prolijo todas las veces. E inclusive cuando lo era, terminaba arruinándolo por aparecer en una torre y salvarla a ella del homúnculo como si fuera una damisela en peligro (lo cual no era). Era tonto de su parte, e imprudente y Riza no veía cómo hacerle entender que debía tomarse las cosas con la seriedad requerida si pretendía continuar en ese camino.

Si le demostraba lo contrario debería ser ella quien decidiera dar el paso al costado porque no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el esfuerzo de él por aquello, fuera lo que fuera. Y de forma coincidental –no tanto- en ese instante sonaron un par de goles en la puerta de madera de entrada frente a la cual permanecía de pie. Hayate, que se acababa de acercar alegremente a su ama, se apresuró a la entrada ladrando. Exhalando, Riza extendió la mano hacia el pomo y lo giró calmamente.

Algo se presionó inmediatamente contra sus labios. Incluso antes de que atisbara siquiera a apartarse del camino o decir algo (objetar) respecto a la conducta. Cuando Roy se apartó, sonrisa en el rostro, Riza se cruzó de brazos —No con la puerta abierta, coronel—expresión severa.

El moreno, dando un paso hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó una vez más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con su pie. Su expresión arrogante cuando se separó a duras penas de los labios de ella —¿Entonces si cierro la puerta, puedo hacerlo todo lo que quiera, teniente? —bromeó sugestivamente.

Ni siquiera una sonrisa —No. Eso no fue discreto, coronel.

Él se inclinó y hociqueó su cuello con la punta de su nariz, depositando un beso fugaz en el punto exacto bajo su oreja. Suave, casi efímero, sintiendo un ligero sabor salado en la piel de ella —Ah... Si, si. Debo tener cuidado.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, evidentemente no le estaba prestando demasiada atención —Estás siendo condescendiente —lo reprendió.

Él sonrió y se apartó para observarla un instante. Riza tenía esa expresión, la misma que solía portar en la oficina cuando no aprobaba su conducta en ésta o su ética de trabajo y debía recordarle cómo hacer su trabajo. Tenía los labios en una línea, y un pequeño frunce entre sus expresivos ojos caoba —En mi defensa, estaba completamente distraído.

Ella se mantuvo firme —Eso no es excusa. Lo de hoy no fue apropiado tampoco.

Ésta vez fue él quien enarcó una ceja —¿Cómo no es apropiado que un superior cumplimente la buena puntería de su teniente primera, la cual está haciendo que su reputación mejore también? Sería una grosería de mi parte no hacerlo.

—Sería mejor que te abstuvieras de hacer ese tipo de comentarios —señaló con dureza—. ¿No te han seguido?

—No podría aseverarlo —bromeó. Evidentemente su teniente no tomó la broma de esa forma, dado que su expresión continuó inmutable. Dejando a entender que no se relajaría hasta asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún cabo suelto. Como siempre. Primero el deber y después el resto. Así era Hawkeye después de todo, pero él entendía que sólo estaba velando por sus mejores intereses cuando lo hacía. Y él lo apreciaba—. No, nadie me siguió.

Riza asintió secamente —Bien —inclinándose y besándolo ella con calma para luego apartarse del agarre de él, su ojos cerrándose por un instante durante el gesto—. Debo asearme.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa —Evidentemente. Hueles a sudor.

Pero ella no se inmutó al respecto. De todas formas el desierto no había sido mejor para ambos durante la guerra y él la había visto sudada y con arena y con ojos de asesina y dudaba que algo así fuera a detenerlo de algo. Si la imagen de ella con un rifle en manos y asesinando personas no lo había alejado, Riza dudaba que algo fuera a hacerlo realmente —Realmente es lo _esperable_, coronel —y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó al baño de su habitación, dejándolo solo y en compañía del pequeño perro una vez más.

Sentándose en una de las dos sillas, observó el apartamento con desinterés. Notando casi al instante que el florero continuaba completamente vacío e incluso carecía de agua. No había esperado menos, realmente. Hawkeye no era el tipo de mujer que se preocupaba por cosas triviales como flores y el aspecto de su apartamento. De hecho, la decoración –o más bien casi ausencia de ésta- dejaba entrever la forma en que su teniente primera favorecía la practicidad y la simpleza a la estética. Sin embargo, sabía que tampoco era característico de ella descuidar las cosas a su alrededor y las cajas en los rincones sólo eran prueba de que habían estado teniendo demasiado trabajo en la oficina y con el proyecto de Ishbal desde que habían regresado al Este como para dedicarse a asear su propio espacio personal. Después de todo, su teniente primera siempre había favorecido la ambición de él y su trabajo de empujarlo a la cima y cuidar su espalda a su vida personal y era evidente que aún lo hacía. Roy no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable, por agradecido que realmente estuviera con la devoción que ella mostraba a su tarea.

Observando a Hayate y nuevamente al objeto cilíndrico completamente vacío, se puso de pie, sirviéndose de las manos en las rodillas para pararse —Tú y yo daremos una vuelta.

El perro, en respuesta, soltó un ladrido de entusiasmo y meneando la cola comenzó a guiar al hombre hacia donde su ama guardaba la correa. Tras encontrarla, Roy se acuclilló delante del pequeño animal y enganchó la tira al collar, poniéndose rápidamente de pie al ver que Black Hayate comenzaba a tirar exaltado –y con más fuerza de la que hubiera creído en un perro de ese tamaño- hacia la puerta. Tomando su propio abrigo, y las llaves del apartamento de Riza, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. Disfrutando momentáneamente del aire fresco. Era primavera ya, y aún así la estación todavía arrastraba el frío invernal de la estación previa, haciendo el clima agradable pero fresco.

Caminando calmamente y con paso constante, continuó avanzando por las tenuemente iluminadas calles de ciudad del Este. Sonriendo carismáticamente cuando una mujer, joven o anciana, sonreía en su dirección. Al menos continuó de esa forma, con considerable buen humor, hasta que el perro empezó a ladrar escandalosamente y a mover la cola de forma animada. Desconcertado, Roy observó el súbito comportamiento del animal y la dirección en la que estaba tironeando, sólo para percatarse de que se trataba de uno de sus subordinados caminando en su dirección con alguien caminando junto a él. Su expresión se tornó seria.

Havoc, al reconocerlo, palideció y luego compuso una sonrisa con el cigarrillo habitual en la boca —O-Oy, Jefe ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –la correa enroscada alrededor de su muñeca derecha-, y sonrió arrogantemente —Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Havoc ¿Una cita? —la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Havoc sabía que lo estaba disfrutando—. Buenas noches teniente segunda Catalina.

Rebecca, que permanecía de pie junto a Havoc, sonrió —Buenas noches, coronel —Havoc comenzó a masticar su cigarrillo. Sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer a su lado lo hicieron percatarse de algo que había pasado por alto previamente—. Hayate, ¿dónde está tu ama?

Havoc bajó la mirada al perro, percatándose de hecho que se trataba del mismo Shiba Inu (sólo que adulto) que el sargento Fuery había traído, y asintió. Observando al pequeño animal festejar la presencia de la morena —Eso Jefe, ¿qué haces con el perro de Hawkeye?

—¿Está Riza contigo? —preguntó curiosa la morocha observando por encima del hombro de él. Roy, exhalando y manteniendo la calma, replicó lo mejor que pudo sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna no había considerado encontrarse a alguien que pudiera reconocer al perro de su teniente primera. Evidentemente había sido descuidado y ahora debería inventar una excusa que probablemente sonaría como poco convincente. Sin mencionar que Hawkeye no estaría complacida en absoluto cuando supiera de aquello.

—De hecho, la teniente no está conmigo —aseguró solemnemente—. Sólo accedí a cuidar a su perro dado que no se sentía completamente bien y el sargento Fuery no puede cuidar de él porque vive en un dormitorio —sonrió de lado— ¿Satisfecho Havoc? ¿O hay alguna pregunta más que quieras hacerle a tu superior antes de que comience a cuestionar ésta dudosa situación?

El rubio sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca —A-Ah... No, Jefe. De hecho, sólo escoltaba a la teniente segunda Catalina a su casa y ya nos íbamos. —asintió y tras despedirse apresuradamente, prácticamente arrastró a la morena del brazo. Roy observó la situación entretenido. Riza probablemente había estado en lo cierto, él también.

Exhalando aliviado, retomó su camino por la vereda y bajo las luces doradas de los faroles tranquilamente. Al menos hasta que se topó con el pequeño puesto de flores al que había apuntado desde el inicio. No era como el que solía visitar en Central, con gran variedad de flores, pero tenía una considerable cantidad y variedad de éstas para elegir adecuadamente. Habitualmente llevaría rosas, o un ramo armado con éstas de varios colores como hacía en todas sus citas, pero por alguna razón no veía a su teniente primera como del tipo que apreciara las rosas. Sin mencionar que además de trilladas las consideraría un gesto genérico y no era particularmente lo que quería dar a entender con éstas. Así que, y tras observar la selección, se decidió finalmente por unas.

—Serán 35.000 cenz —sonrió la mujer tras haber cortado los largos tallos cuidadosamente y haberlos envueltos con dedicación en papel celofán.

Roy, sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes, asintió y le otorgó la cantidad. Sonriendo cordialmente y diciendo un breve —Le agradezco —antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a regresar una vez más al apartamento, con Hayate trotando alegremente al lado y observando eventualmente las flores con la lengua afuera.

Sacando la llave del bolsillo, una vez frente a la puerta, la introdujo e ingresó. Agradeciendo la calidez del apartamento y quitándose el abrigo de inmediato antes de depositar las flores sobre la encimera y acuclillarse para soltar la correa a Hayate, el cual se fue a acostar a un rincón próximo a su plato. Volteándose, Roy tomó las flores y las colocó con cuidado en el florero, proporcionándoles algo de agua para mantenerlas con vida por más tiempo. Dando un paso atrás, examinó satisfecho su trabajo.

La voz de Riza resonó en el espacio —Coronel, ¿qué es eso?

Ladeando la cabeza, la observó nuevamente vestida de civil y con la cabellera mojada. Una toalla en una de sus manos con la cual continuaba estrujando su cabello rubio con calma y dando apretones suaves y constantes al mismo. No lo diría, no en voz alta pero sinceramente podía acostumbrarse a verla de esa forma todos los días. Sin ese espantoso y acartonado uniforme que no agraciaba en nada su curvilínea y estilizada figura —Flores, teniente ¿Qué parecen?

Hawkeye soltó un pequeño suspiro de paciencia —Evidentemente puedo colegir eso, señor ¿Por qué están aquí y de donde salieron? —indudablemente su superior no las había tenido en mano cuando había llegado a la entrada de su apartamento. De eso estaba segura.

—Considérelo un cambio de decoración, teniente —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante. Agradeciendo que hubiera visto las flores antes de que tuviera que decirle que probable-posible-casi seguramente Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina estarían sospechando en aquel preciso momento algo porque él había decidido llevarse a Black Hayate consigo—. Y para ser precisos, son agrimonias.

La rubia caminó hasta el florero y examinó los tallos largos y las flores con hojas pinnadas de color amarillo brillante trazándolas suavemente con sus dedos. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose por el pequeño, modesto y simple pero alegre arreglo floral. Otra elección que no habría creído de su superior tampoco. Después de todo, Mustang parecía ser el cliché del ramo de rosas en mano. Quizá lo habría subestimado.

—¿Sabes lo que representa la agrimonia?

Riza se volteó a verlo, su largo cabello rubio meciéndose ligeramente con el movimiento de su cabeza —No lo sé.

Roy sonrió y dio un paso al frente —Agradecimiento —la expresión pomposa y ufana cuando se inclinó nuevamente y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. Sus manos aferrándola nuevamente por la cintura, sus dedos tamborileando con los huesos de su redondeada cadera—. Por cierto —masculló apartándose unos centímetros—, es perfectamente factible que Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina estén al tanto de _esto_ —y antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo la volvió a besar. Silenciándola inmediatamente.

La expresión de ella se contorsionó en una de dureza y en cuanto pudo apartarse de él, dijo, muy cuidadosamente —¿A qué se refiere con eso, coronel?

—Ah... Verá, teniente —sonrió—. Sucedió que decidí hacer algo al respecto del hecho de que mi leal subordinada ha hecho demasiado por mi y yo muy poco por ella —comenzó, dorándole la píldora y viendo que definitivamente no estaba funcionando. Se aclaró la garganta—. Y tuve la brillante idea de llevarme a Black Hayate conmigo. Que en retrospectiva, admito, no fue tan brillante. Y en el camino puede que accidental y aleatoriamente me haya topado con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Catalina. Evidentemente reconocieron al perro.

Cruzándose de brazos, negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo había podido hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo? No estaba exagerando cuando había dicho aquella vez a Edward que no podía escoltarlo porque debía vigilar al coronel, lo cual no era fácil (y de no hacerlo ni siquiera trabajaría) —¿Qué dijo, coronel?

—Que estaba cuidando de Black Hayate porque mi teniente se sentía indispuesta —replicó genuinamente—. Aunque sospecho que no los habrá convencido demasiado. Yo no me preocuparía por eso, de todas formas. Dudo que Havoc vaya a decir algo estando él mismo en una situación comprometedora.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Lo extorsionó, coronel?

El moreno intentó acercarse una vez más a ella y sujetarla pero ella se abrió con un paso de su alcance —Extorsión es otra palabra fuerte. Prefiero pacto de silencio mutuo —aseguró con una sonrisa. Intentando ablandarla—. Lo estoy haciendo terrible, ¿cierto? —desistió finalmente. Habitualmente las mujeres con las que salía eran menos exigentes con él. Una sonrisa, un ramo de flores y una cena y era suficiente para ponerlo en un pedestal. En cambio con Hawkeye, cada vez que siquiera intentaba subirse al podio ella le daba un tiro certero en las piernas.

—Terrible es una palabra insuficiente, señor —aseguró. Sin embargo dio un paso a él y presionó su frente contra el pecho de Roy. Sus ojos cerrándose calmamente—. Por favor ten más cuidado.

Alzando una mano, tomó el cabello de ella con cuidado y lo acomodó todo hacia atrás —Si, seré más cuidadoso —besando suavemente el punto exacto bajo su oreja derecha y comenzando a descender por allí lenta y tortuosamente. Depositando un beso en cada centímetro de la línea de la mandíbula para luego descender una vez más al cuello de ella y su garganta. Succionando suavemente en la pequeña hondonada sobre la clavícula. Una y otra vez, sonsacando un pequeño gemido que reverberó contra sus labios al ascender por la garganta de Riza, el cual la forzó a aferrarse firmemente al frente de la camisa de Roy. Complacido, trazó con sus labios y dientes el mismo recorrido y permitió a sus manos descender un poco más abajo. Sin embargo, y una vez más, ella lo detuvo firmemente.

Roy dejó caer su frente contra el hombro de ella, su voz ahogada pero con ligero tono de humor al salir por su seca garganta —Estos son años de venganza por no hacer mi papeleo a tiempo, ¿cierto teniente?

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza, su frente aún presionada contra el pecho de él. Sus dedos cediendo suavemente al agarre firme que habían sostenido segundos atrás. Aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo hizo, replicó —No, coronel —sin embargo, no ofreció ninguna explicación distinta tampoco. No que esperara algo así de ella, y no era como si él no pudiera esperar un poco más tampoco. Porque, de hecho, podía. Y probablemente debería refrenarse un poco más para dar a entender que no se trataba de un trofeo tal y como ella lo había puesto aquella vez en la cafetería.

—Mi error, teniente —aseguró—. ¿Hambre?

Riza negó con la cabeza —No realmente.

Roy observó la cocina y asintió. Probablemente tomaría demasiado cocinar, demasiado tiempo y personalmente estaba más cansado que hambriento y simplemente prefería ponerse cómodo y permanecer de esa forma un rato a desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo en una comida que ninguno de los dos parecía necesitar realmente —No, yo tampoco —sonrió— ¿El café que me debe de ayer, teniente?

Riza le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación —Si mal no recuerda, coronel—dijo puntuadamente—. No respondió a mi ofrecimiento ayer.

El moreno asintió solemne —Lo acepto hoy. Además, y ya que estamos refrescándonos la memoria, _teniente_, tuve que persuadirla carismáticamente —añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa— de permitirme regresar hoy y todas las veces que desee, si se le olvidó.

Riza sonrió calmamente y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras comenzaba a preparar el café y poner el agua para un té para ella —No se me olvidó. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber afirmado que tenía permitido regresar cuando lo deseara, _coronel_.

Sonriendo de lado asintió —Estoy perfectamente seguro que eso oí, teniente —aseguró.

Ella continuó preparando el café y el té con calma, tomando el colador y las hojas de té y filtrándolo mientras vertía el humeante líquido en la taza —Quizá debería hacerse ver el oído entonces, señor.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de espaldas contra la encimera, examinando las facciones habitualmente más tensas y ahora relajadas de la mujer a su lado —¿Me está llamando sordo, teniente?

Una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en sus labios —No, coronel. Creo que sólo tiene oído selectivo.

Inclinándose un poco al costado, Roy cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra la sien de ella, sintiéndola tensarse por lo súbito del gesto. Al abrir los ojos, Riza lo estaba observando con mirada inquisitiva —¿Y eso a qué se debió?

—Llámalo un impulso —sonrió, alzando la mano y apartando un poco el flequillo del rostro de ella. Riza lo observó inmóvil. Sus manos cesando toda acción—. ¿Ya tengo permiso?

Ella cerró los ojos con calma y retomó sus acciones. Su expresión neutra —No. Y si sigue insistiendo coronel creo que me veré forzada a cambiar la cerradura.

Roy fingió sentirse herido al respecto —¿Haría algo tan cruel, teniente? —pero luego volvió a sonreír con satisfacción—. No veo la necesidad, teniente. Después de todo, no tengo llave. Aunque debo admitir que me da curiosidad saber por qué asumió que si.

Riza se tensó instintivamente, sus hombros adquiriendo la rigidez característica que habitualmente solía portar en el trabajo —Yo no asumo, coronel —señaló. Aunque debía admitir que había bajado la guardia un poco allí.

Él sonrió y se apoyó con los codos en la encimera. Inclinándose hacia delante para examinar mejor la expresión de Riza —¿Eso quiere decir recibo una llave?

—¿Para qué querría una? —replicó haciendo uso de su racionalidad para recomponerse.

—Generalmente, las llaves se usan para abrir puertas, teniente —señaló entretenido.

Ella lució por un instante molesta —Estoy perfectamente al tanto de eso —aseguró, continuando con la preparación del café para él. Su té listo y humeando junto a su mano derecha.

—Facilitaría las cosas, sin duda alguna —retomó. Ella lo observó por un instante preguntándose que excusa pondría ahora para avalarse— ¿Cómo podré ayudar a mi preciada subordinada si algo sucede en el interior de su apartamento?

Riza exhaló con calma —Esa es la excusa más ridícula que escuché en mi vida, coronel.

Él sonrió y se volvió a inclinar —Tienes razón, mi subordinada es la persona más capaz e independiente que conozco.

Ella se volvió y le otorgó la taza delante del rostro, tomando la suya, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al pequeño sofá con la taza cálida entre las manos —Adularme no va a resultar tampoco, coronel.

Roy sonrió —A-Ah... Eso me temía. Nunca funcionó realmente.

—No —las comisuras de ella se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Roy la siguió y se dejó caer en el espacio libre. Acomodándose contra el ángulo que se formaba en la unión entre el respaldar y el apoyabrazos y extendiéndose de allí cómodamente. Un codo en el apoyabrazos y el otro brazo extendido por encima del respaldar. Una pierna extendida sobre el sofá y la otra colgando.

Depositando la taza un instante, la tomó a ella de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodándola de espaldas a él y entre sus piernas. Riza permaneció un instante rígida hasta relajarse y amoldarse completamente contra Roy. Sus párpados cayendo suavemente con el constante movimiento del ascender y descender del pecho de él contra su propia espalda. Y por unos instantes permanecieron de esa forma, inmóviles. El uno contra el otro y sin decir nada. No necesitaban palabras realmente, no a aquellas alturas y probablemente nunca lo habían hecho tampoco. Sin embargo, Riza notó, parecía sumamente natural aquello. Aquella evolución de su relación y no se negaría, no a sí misma al menos, que era agradable tenerlo allí con ella. Como siempre. En su inmediato alcance y en su espacio tal y como había estado siempre sólo que con mayores libertades y menores trabas. Sin mencionar que finalmente podía relajarse, ya que estaba completamente segura –o al menos se aseguraría- que nada le sucedería estando ella allí. Velando por su bienestar personalmente. Cuidando su espalda.

Y para él era igual. Después de todo, ella siempre había estado allí. Siempre a su lado, velando por sus mejores intereses y acompañándolo en su camino a la cima. Siempre presente y siempre apoyándolo y comprendiendo su actuar en cada instante. De hecho, y si debía hacer un conteo al respecto, Riza era la persona que más tiempo había permanecido a su lado a lo largo de toda su vida. Lo había visto todo. En sus peores y en sus mejores momentos y aún estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el infierno si él así lo deseaba. A mancharse las manos por él, una y otra y otra vez, sólo por que él pudiera alcanzar su ansiado objetivo finalmente. Ella sostenía su vida, pues él mismo se la había otorgado aquella vez cuando habían hecho la promesa que lo había ligado a él definitivamente como su asistente y guardaespaldas, y ella le había dado la de ella a cambio cuando le había otorgado entonces la investigación de su padre. La investigación que lo había convertido en quien era y con la que había cometido también las peores atrocidades en Ishbal. Y aún así, ella permanecía a su lado. Inmutable e inalterable. Era su constante. Y no había mentido cuando le había dicho aquella vez que no podía perderla. La idea de perderla a ella también, tal y como había sucedido con Hughes, era demasiado intolerable para siquiera considerar.

Él había jurado en Ishbal hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, por ínfimo que fuera, para proteger a las personas que eran importantes y ya había fallado una vez. Y había estado a punto de hacerlo nuevamente, con Riza. De ésta forma, con ella en su alcance directo, no volvería a permitir que algo como lo que había sucedido sucediera una vez más.

No se lo negaría, no a sí mismo al menos, pero si debía ser sincero esto era algo que había querido hacer demasiado tiempo atrás. Bastante más atrás de lo que ella creería sólo que no había habido nunca un momento y un lugar para tomarse el atrevimiento. Después de todo, Madame Christmas lo había criado para ser un buen hombre –o eso decía- y no habría sido correcto de parte de él besar a la hija única de su maestro aún cuando sospechaba que éste no se hubiera preocupado demasiado por algo así. Sin mencionar que habían sido demasiado jóvenes y él había tomado la determinación de avanzar hacia sus sueños. Arrastrarla a ella con él habría sido un error que no se habría perdonado. Aparentemente arrastrarla o no nunca había sido una opción. Ella lo había seguido de todas formas, como siempre. Incluso al campo de batalla.

Inclinándose, besó afectuosamente la herida de su cuello, lentamente, apartando con la mano que no sostenía la taza el cabello rubio de su hombro —El maestro me hubiera matado —musitó finalmente con los labios contra el cuello de ella. Probablemente no por las libertades que se estaba tomando con ella. Después de todo, Riza era ahora una mujer adulta y capaz de decidir sobre su vida, sino porque la había arrastrado a la milicia aún sabiendo la opinión que Berthold Hawkeye había tenido de ésta.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, trazando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano libre de él que ahora descansaba en el regazo de ella. Trazando cuidadosamente la cicatriz que tenía allí desde el incidente con Lust en el centro de investigación Nº 3 —No lo creo. Mi padre sólo veía su investigación.

Girando la mano colocó su palma contra la de ella y cerró sus dedos alrededor firmemente. Su frente presionada contra el hombro de ella, su rostro oculto de la vista de Riza y por su cabello azabache —Te arruiné.

Por segunda vez, ladeó la cabeza con calma de un lado al otro. Siempre había sospechado que él creía algo así. Que se adjudicaba la responsabilidad de todo lo que había sucedido con ella y en Ishbal y a su ingenuidad pero Riza era y siempre había sido más realista que eso. Y ella también se responsabilizaba de las malas decisiones que había tomado. Pero todas esas malas decisiones consistían en haber jalado el gatillo contra inocentes y no en seguirlo.

Ella jamás se había arrepentido y dudaba que ese día llegaría también. Llegado el caso, ya había tomado su determinación y se lo había verbalizado a él en voz alta, _aquella vez_, cuando su arma había estado contra la cabeza de Roy. Si, ella sabía que el día en que él se perdiera de camino ella lo seguiría tras tomar su vida también. Nunca había habido demasiado más que seguirlo y apoyar su ambición, de todas formas, la cual era la ambición de ella también. Y, no. Él no la había arruinado. Ella había optado por ello —No. Te equivocas. Fui yo quien creyó en ti y te entregó la investigación de mi padre... y también fui quien decidió ingresar a la academia militar por el bien de Amestris. Yo tomé por mi cuenta la determinación de jalar el gatillo. Aún si no fueron los resultados que esperaba... no puedo escapar de ese hecho.

Roy, presionando más firmemente su frente contra el hombre de ella, la aferró desde detrás con sus brazos —Aún así, lamento todas las dificultades que te he ocasionado.

Riza sonrió calmamente y apoyó su mentón contra los antebrazos entrelazados de él —Aún no te alejaste del camino.

El moreno alzó la vista y sonrió de lado, ladeando la cabeza y depositando un beso firme en la cumbre del pómulo de ella —Eres demasiado amable.

Asintió —Eso parece —dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Roy, tomando la suya que había depositado en la mesita junto al sofá, dio otro sorbo al café. Dejándolo una vez más sobre la mesa.

Ladeando la cabeza, la besó. Presionando sus labios contra los de ella, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Una sonrisa en su boca —¿Sabe, teniente? Tenía deseos de hacer esto desde hacía demasiado.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué me dice esto, coronel?

El moreno sonrió y volvió a inclinarse y arrebatarle un beso. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no podía detenerse de hacer aquello. No con todo el tiempo que había esperado para hacerlo y no con todo el tiempo que ambos habían estado bordeando el asunto e ignorando el centro de la cuestión por completo. Y ahora estaba finalmente allí, y planeaba sacarle el mayor provecho siempre que pudiera. Después de todo, nunca se sabía, y mañana alguno de los dos podría estar muerto tal y como había sucedido con Hughes. No lo negaría, la posibilidad de que muriera como basura aún no se descartaba y nunca la descartaría estando en la milicia. Ambos habían visto lo que la guerra hacía —Porque me refiero a que de haber podido me habría tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo cuando aún estaba en tu casa.

Ella lo observó por un segundo y replicó —Habría sido indebido.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa —Entonces más que ahora, si. Estoy al tanto. Puede que parezca que no, pero puedo ser políticamente correcto cuando necesario, teniente.

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acomodó aún más contra él —Eso lo sé, coronel. Sin embargo, no creo que mi padre haya tenido preocupación alguna al respecto.

—¿Y usted, teniente? —sonrió.

Ella permaneció pensativa un instante y luego respondió —No creo que me hubiera desagradado, señor.

Pero quizá, solo quizá, las cosas habían pasado de la forma en que lo habían hecho por una razón. Quizá habían debido sobrevivir y convertirse en lo que ahora eran y matar su idealismo e inocencia sólo para ver el panorama completo. Que él era un hombre, aún cuando una vez había creído ingenuamente que él podría repararlo todo, y que ella era una mujer con conciencia de la carga que debía llevar en sus hombros. La carga de ambos, y de los pecados que habían cometido en el pasado y de los pecados que quizá tendrían que volver a cometer. El peso que ambos estaban dispuestos a aceptar por el bien mayor. Y todo aquello que habían debido sacrificar. Pero era por esas exactas razones que podían apreciar, verdaderamente apreciar, lo inusual de un momento como aquel –de un presente- en personas como ellos. Un presente que podría serles arrebatado en cualquier momento estando en la milicia. Un presente que probablemente no merecían y nunca merecerían.

Ninguno de los dos había conocido realmente un hogar. Pero si tuvieran que decir algo al respecto, probablemente estarían de acuerdo en decir que esto era lo más cercano a un hogar que conocían. Si, definitivamente se sentía como tal.


	17. Intercambio equivalente

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. Ninguno de ellos...**

17/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, subiendo el capítulo de hoy inusualmente temprano pero dado que no tengo internet en mi casa dependo del tiempo y el cyber café ocasional que encuentre para poder actualizar. Y dado que no quiero faltar a mi palabra, aquí está. Perdón por los vaivenes horarios, espero no confundirlos demasiado. Por lo demás, quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que me firmaron y me hicieron llegar su opinión hasta ahora y a lo largo de todo el fanfic. **¡Gracias!** El saber de ustedes y lo que piensan me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Sin mencionar que me ayudan a mejorar, así que espero que puedan seguir haciéndome llegar lo que les parece de la historia y este capítulo en particular. **GRACIAS**. En especial a: ********inowe********,** ******Lucia991******** (alias esa-persona-que-habita-en-mi-casa-y-me-quema-la-comida a quien le dedico particularmente este capítulo por quemarme la pechuga de pollo. Tus habilidades culinarias igualan a las de Roy Mustang =P),** ******Sangito********,** ******Anne21********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********,** ******HoneyHawkeye********,** ******okashira janet********,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********Noriko X********, ********Arrimitiluki********, ********kaoru-sakura********, ********Maii. Hawkeye********, ****Eiserne Lady****, ****isidipi**** y ******anónimo/a**. ****Y a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia desde el inicio. **Gracias**. Espero que este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!******  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

"Intercambio equivalente"

* * *

><p>Exhalando calmamente, observó la pila de papeles que aún conservaba sobre su escritorio y el pequeño monto de aquellos que de hecho sí había revisado. Era patético, realmente, no había avanzado un ápice y para empeorar la situación el caso del asesino había vuelto a estancarse. La policía militar aún estaba revisando las alcantarillas, pero el sistema era extenso y complejo y tardarían un par de días más antes de que pudieran abarcar el laberinto de debajo de la ciudad por completo. Si estaba allí, lo más probable era que fueran a hallarlo. Por otro lado, dudaba que el sujeto fuera a dejarse capturar tan fácilmente. Para añadir a la lista, Hakuro había regresado a sus visitas matutinas y el deseo de que su teniente primera le disparara entre ceja y ceja e hiciera –posteriormente- desaparecer su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno se había vuelto más tentador que nunca. Hawkeye le había dedicado una mirada de reprobación, por supuesto. Pero al menos le había dado la posibilidad de dedicarle en respuesta una mirada significativa cuando ninguno de sus demás subordinados estaba viendo, causando que ella se volteara con expresión severa y retomara su trabajo. No sin antes ojear brevemente en su dirección, aunque Roy suponía que sólo estaba chequeando que realizara su trabajo. El cual, evidentemente, no estaba haciendo.<p>

El reproche probablemente no demoraría demasiado en llegar —Coronel, esos papeles no se firmarán solos simplemente porque los esté observando fijamente.

Roy se abstuvo de replicar que en realidad estaba distraído por los deseos de ponerse de pie y besarla de forma que probablemente le ganaría un merecido disparo. En vez de eso, replicó —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente —aunque la idea sonaba atractiva.

Riza asintió con calma. Era temprano aún, y por alguna razón su superior había llegado temprano –inusualmente temprano- al trabajo luego de que ella le había sugerido la noche anterior que se retirara a descansar dado que tenían que acudir al cuartel general a primera hora del día. Y más aún extraño era que no había puesto demasiada resistencia a ello sino que había tomado la sugerencia de buena gana. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que detrás de sus acciones había una lógica. Siempre la había, de todas formas —Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso, coronel. Entonces vuelva al trabajo, por favor.

De hecho, el único en la oficina, además de ellos dos –y el único deteniéndolo a él de ponerse en pie y besarla allí en el cuartel general- era le sargento Fuery el cual como siempre había llegado a tiempo y en forma. Debía admitirlo, el muchacho era un buen soldado y había sido una buena elección para adicionarlo a su equipo personalmente selecto por él. No obstante, y de momento, desearía que Fuery fuera tan impuntual como sus otros dos subordinados. Desgraciadamente la suerte no parecía estar de su lado.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro, tomó su pluma y apartó el siguiente papel. El cual comenzó a leer cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Havoc y Breda ingresaron a ésta con expresión de ser demasiado temprano para estar allí. Él adhería a esa opinión, por supuesto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por apoyar la pluma sobre el papel una vez más, la voz de su rubio subordinado lo detuvo.

—Buenos días, Jefe —saludó, cigarrillo en boca—. Fuery, Hawkeye —se detuvo un instante—. ¿Te sientes mejor teniente? —la expresión de Roy cedió un instante pero rápidamente se recompuso al ver que Riza no parecía haber sido tomada desprevenida por la pregunta y su rostro no revelaba nada al respecto.

Como siempre, permanecía calma y colecta —Si, gracias por preguntar teniente segundo —asintió, ojos fijos en el papel delante suyo. Mustang, por otro lado, examinó el rostro de Havoc intentando colegir qué estaba pensando, y si había querido insinuar algo con ello pero no lo parecía. La sutileza en ese tipo de asuntos no era característico de su teniente segundo y dudaba que hubiera aprendido algo, más aún pasando tiempo con la teniente segunda Catalina quien era aún más indiscreta que el propio rubio al respecto. De hecho, nunca había comprendido bien por qué alguien como Riza era amiga de alguien como Rebecca. Evidentemente sus personalidades y prioridades eran prácticamente opuestas.

Havoc, caminando hasta su escritorio, se dejó caer. Contemplando con fastidio la nueva pila de papeles sobre éste —¡¿Todo esto? Ah... Dame un respiro... —se quejó, apoyándose contra el respaldar y alzando la vista al techo.

Breda tomó sus carga también y comenzó a revisarla, dando un sorbo a la taza de café que había traído consigo cuando ingresó a la oficina. Riza, por su parte, continuó con su trabajo diligentemente y como siempre. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose rápidamente a lo largo de la página. Al menos hasta que se percató de que nuevamente estaba dejado su trabajo de lado —Coronel —le advirtió—, la fecha tope de esos primeros siete es hoy. Y aún hay un par más que tiene que revisar antes de poder irse.

—Pero tengo una cita, teniente —se quejó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo ella no sonrió.

—Entonces me temo que tendrá que cancelarla, señor. Esos papeles son prioridad —replicó y Roy se preguntó si realmente estaría dispuesta a cancelarlo todo en detrimento del trabajo. Conociendo a Hawkeye, ponía sus manos en el fuego de que eso era perfectamente posible. Exhalando, asintió. Ella estaba allí para recordarle las prioridades y su ambición. Y la burocracia, por tediosa que fuera, era parte de las obligaciones a las que había accedido cuando había decidido unirse a la milicia.

—¿Y si los termino a tiempo? —sonrió. Ella bajó sus ojos a la hoja que tenía en manos.

—Entonces estaría haciendo su trabajo correctamente —aseguró. Y Roy simplemente continuó sonriendo y regresó a su trabajo sin más quejas por un considerable período de tiempo. La pila de su derecha disminuyendo un poco y la de su izquierda aumentando, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, no era demasiado si debía decirlo. Pero era mejor que nada. Havoc y Breda, habiendo terminado su primera tanda, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida de la oficina, papeles en manos, leídos, revisados y firmados para ser entregados como era debido. Por supuesto, la pila que dejaban atrás, en sus escritorios, aún era más grande que la que se llevaban.

Fuery, por otro lado, continuaba trabajando y de vez en cuando chequeando que la radio funcionara perfectamente y esperando oír alguna novedad del caso. Desgraciadamente, todo lo que oyó fue interferencia por más de media hora. Cuando finalmente logró solucionar el aparente problema, un suboficial apareció solicitando ayuda para que reparara uno de los teléfonos cuya línea estaba caída. Aparentemente no eran los únicos desbordados de trabajo —Coronel, permiso para retirarme.

El moreno alzó la mano izquierda, sin apartar sus ojos negros del informe que estaba escribiendo, e hizo un gesto despreocupado indicando su determinación —Concedido, sargento. Trate de no demorar demasiado.

El joven se llevó una mano a la frente y asintió —¡Si, coronel! —marchándose rápidamente para auxiliar al departamento de comunicación, escoltado por el suboficial que había ido personalmente a la oficina a buscarlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Roy frunció el entrecejo —Teniente, tengo un problema con ésta caligrafía, ¿podría decirme si entiende éste fragmento del informe? Porque mis ojos están empezando a dolerme de tanto forzar la vista.

Riza se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar detrás de él en su escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente para examinar la hoja detenidamente. Realmente la letra era desprolija como pocas que había visto. Quizá solo la de Edward Elric podría compararse con ella —"El estado de la infraestructura requiere mantenimiento y se aconsejaría una previa evaluación para determinar el presupuesto necesario de la obra, de esa forma recursos no serían desperdiciados en vano" —leyó en voz alta. Roy asintió, una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso supuse —y volteando la cabeza en un único fluido movimiento, presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de ella, tomándola por completo desprevenida. Riza, en un atisbo de reacción, se irguió con expresión de reproche. La piel enardecida de sus labios aún resintiendo la sensación de hormigueo donde él la había tocado.

—Coronel, eso fue inapropiado.

La expresión entretenida continuó en su rostro —También lo fue anoche, teniente. Y anteanoche —señaló.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No en la oficina, coronel. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

—No hay nadie aquí, Hawkeye —marcó. Ella le dedicó una mirada severa en respuesta, y él meramente asintió. Sabía que tenía razón, de todas formas.

—Bien, bien. Seré cuidadoso, teniente. Pero en mi defensa, era algo necesario. No veo cómo podría continuar mi trabajo si la ocurrencia no me hubiera dejado en paz. Así que considérelo como lo que es —sonrió— una valiosa asistente asegurándose de que su superior hiciera su trabajo correctamente.

Por primera vez en la mañana Riza sonrió calmamente, su expresión suavizándose a duras penas mientras asentía secamente —A su servicio, coronel.

Roy hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y volvió a tomar la pluma —Aprecio su esfuerzo, teniente. Por favor continúa cuidando mi espalda, con esmero.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Si, señor —y se volteó a su escritorio para tomar una pequeña pila de papeleo y depositarla con calma y renovada formalidad en el escritorio de él. Roy torció el gesto.

—Espero que esto sea una especie de broma, teniente —masculló observando con desdén la nueva cantidad de trabajo ¿Por qué seguían apareciendo más y más?

—No lo es, coronel —aseguró—. Éstos llegaron hace un rato de la oficina del mayor general Hakuro. El General me informó que todos deben ser revisados y entregados hoy mismo —Roy hizo una expresión de tedio y ella no pudo evitar dejar entrever una sutil sonrisa, una vez más—. No ponga esa cara, señor. No puedo dispararle —aseguró.

Roy dedicó otra mirada al nuevo monto —¿Está segura, teniente?

Riza cerró los ojos pasivamente y asintió con la pequeña y tenue sonrisa aún los labios —Positiva, coronel.

El moreno ojeó el primer papel con desgano —Estoy seguro que ese hombre sólo quiere fastidiarme.

—Probablemente, señor.

Roy alzó la vista y sonrió complacido —¿Un nuevo incentivo, teniente?

Ella negó con la cabeza y repitió sus palabras una vez más, a pesar de que no apreciaba tener que repetirse nuevamente —No en la oficina, coronel.

Soltó un bufido —¿Y cómo se supone que termine todo este trabajo sin una especie de gratificación, teniente?

—¿Qué tal la gratificación de realizar su trabajo correctamente, señor? —lo miró seriamente.

Él negó con la cabeza —¿Dónde está la gratificación en eso, teniente? Prefiero mi idea de incentivo.

Riza asintió —Creo que yo también, coronel. Sin embargo, no es viable. Ahora regrese a su trabajo, por favor —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio. Inmediatamente retomando su trabajo.

Roy, aún malhumorado por la nueva camada de papeleo (porque cada vez estaba más seguro de su teoría de que los condenados papeles se apareaban en los archiveros), tomó el primer informe y lo alzó delante de su vista. Sin embargo, un suave sonido de tintineo llamó su atención. Bajando la mirada, notó un pequeño objeto metálico y dorado sobre su escritorio. Tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo examinó de un lado y del otro y luego observó a su subordinada, la cual permanecía ajena a sus acciones y trabajando con esmero —Teniente, ¿qué es esto?

Los ojos caoba de ella se posaron un instante en su superior y en el objeto que sostenía y luego volvieron con igual neutralidad al reporte que estaba leyendo —Una llave, coronel. _Aparentemente_ sirve para abrir puertas, o eso me han dicho —replicó, un ligero borde sarcástico en sus palabras. Su mejilla presionada contra su puño cerrado en un ademán calmo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Eso lo sé, teniente —evidentemente ella iba a encontrar la forma de hacer que sus palabras se volvieran contra él a morderle el trasero. Siempre lograba hacerlo, después de todo—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué cayó de entre mis papeles.

—Gravedad, coronel —dijo certeramente.

—Eso... no es a lo que me refiero... —masculló, aún con el objeto a la vista.

La expresión de ella se suavizó y sus ojos color borravino se posaron en la llave por un instante y luego en su superior —Decidí que es lo más razonable, coronel —y lo había hecho. De esa forma él no tendría que permanecer tanto tiempo en su puerta –hasta que ella abriera- disminuyendo el riesgo de que alguien lo viera allí y dedujera lo obvio. Al fin y al cabo, no podían arriesgar todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro por ningún motivo. No hasta que él lograra alcanzar la cima y pudiera tener decisión sobre los asuntos de la milicia, por no decir control sobre éstos, que era en los términos en que él lo había puesto.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ligeramente decepcionado de que esa fuera la razón que hubiera dado y no otra.

Ella lo observó con expresión neutra —¿No es esa razón suficiente, señor?

Soltó un resoplido —Supongo que si, teniente —en ese instante, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y reingresaron a la oficina Havoc y Breda. Diestramente, Roy deslizó la llave al bolsillo de su pantalón, dedicando una última mirada a su dedicada teniente primera antes de volver sus ojos del color del carbón a su propio trabajo.

Una media hora después, regresó Fuery y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio también. Donde retomó sus propias tareas y constantes controles con la radio. Después de todo, tenían que reducir todo el papeleo al mínimo para cuando tuvieran que entrar en acción una vez más. Por esa razón, habían decidido intentar disminuir la cantidad de trabajo burocrático para poder actuar mas libremente. Sin mencionar que las visitas constantes y exhaustivas del general Hakuro estaban acabando con la paciencia de su superior. Y comenzaba seriamente a considerar el retirarles la jurisdicción del caso. Lo cual, evidentemente, no era aceptable si lo que quería era llamar la atención de sus superiores en Central y del mismo Fuhrer Grumman, aún cuando sabía que el hombre lo tenía en particular consideración.

Resignado, se volvió al más joven de su equipo —Sargento Fuery, ¿alguna novedad?

Kain se acomodó las gafas y negó con la cabeza, aferrando con su mano el auricular sobre su oreja derecha —No, coronel. No han hallado nada aún.

Roy asintió —Dígales que sigan buscando, sargento. Que no descansen hasta sacarlo de allí, preferiblemente en una bolsa. Y que reporten cualquier movimiento sospechoso. No podré descansar hasta que vea a ese bastardo esposado o en una bolsa con mis propios ojos.

Fuery vaciló un instante sobre qué notificar. Su superior no esperaba que transmitiera esas exactas palabras, ¿o si? Riza comprendió el dilema del pobre sargento al instante —Lo que el coronel quiso decir es que continúen con la búsqueda, sargento Fuery. Y que tienen autorización de disparar si se opone. También que reporten cualquier movimiento inusual aquí.

Asintió —Si, teniente primera Hawkeye —y sin perder más tiempo se volvió a la radio a pasar el comunicado de su superior. Ella volvió a su trabajo y Roy hizo lo mismo, esperando al menos poder librarse del papeleo en el almuerzo. Aunque no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas al respecto. No realmente.

Breda finalmente pareció alcanzar su límite —Uh.. Jefe, realmente necesito almorzar.

Havoc sonrió, cigarrillo entre los labios —No lo dudo.

El pelirrojo dedicó a su amigo una expresión de fastidio —¡Cierra la boca! Apuesto a que te deja antes de fin de mes.

Ésta vez fue el rubio quien torció el gesto —¡Claro que no!

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No estaba de particulares ánimos para lidiar con sus subordinados también. Afortunadamente, y como siempre, ella entendió perfectamente y sin necesidad de levantar la voz –nunca lo necesitaba realmente- detuvo la riña de los dos en un instante con una simple mirada severa en la dirección de ambos. Complacido, Roy observó a su leal guardaespaldas y asistente —Gracias, teniente. Ahora, váyanse —aseguró. Y Breda no dudó un segundo, Havoc también se marchó, seguido de Fuery quien vaciló un instante antes de seguir a sus dos superiores—. A veces creo que me equivoqué al elegir a mis subordinados, teniente.

Riza dedicó una expresión afectuosa y evanescente hacia la puerta —Son buenos hombres, coronel. Son personas que lo entienden y apoyan —aseguró, tomando las palabras que él había citado del fallecido teniente coronel Hughes.

Y eso no lo dudaba. No después de todo lo que habían debido pasar el año anterior y durante el día prometido —Pero a veces me dan dolor de cabeza.

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados —Creo que lo entiendo, coronel. Mi superior es exactamente igual.

Él se permitió sonreír también. Expresión arrogante —¿Quiere que hable con él, teniente? Creo que puedo persuadirlo de que la trate _mejor_. De hecho, creo que estaría complacido de hacerlo.

Riza sonrió con calma y se dirigió hacia la puerta —No lo dudo, coronel —antes de salir y dirigirse derecho a la cafetería también. Imaginaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el coronel también se apareciera por allí. Aunque esperaba que se llevara unos cuantos papeles consigo durante el almuerzo. Después de todo, aún tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer. Ella misma tenía unos cuantos consigo.

Cargándolos debajo del brazo prolijamente, se dirigió a buscar una bandeja y se acomodó en la fila. Sólo para ser sorprendida por Rebecca quien se encontraba pasando justo por allí con su bandeja ya desprovista de toda comida —¡Oy, Riza!

—Rebecca —reconoció con calma, avanzando cuando la fila avanzó y deslizándose a un costado para servirse algo de comida. Como siempre, un pequeño tazón de estofado, un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan. Nada más ni nada menos.

La morena, evidentemente, estaba en una misión personal de reconocimiento, tanteando el terreno —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó ciertamente no aceptando la explicación que su superior había proveído la noche previa de por qué se encontraba paseando a su perro.

Aún así, ella permaneció colecta y neutral —De hecho, sí. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Esperas que crea que Mustang paseaba a tu perro por qué te sentías mal? —enarcó una ceja.

Riza asintió —En efecto, el coronel fue muy amable al aceptar cuidar a Black Hayate ayer.

—Seguro —replicó irónicamente. Claramente no creyéndole—, ¿me dirás que no estabas con él, teniente Hawkeye?

—Espero que no estés insinuando que miento, teniente Catalina —retrucó con cierto fastidio. Colocando por último el plato de estofado en la pequeña bandeja y tomando también un cuchillo y un tenedor. Caminando con calma, con Rebecca pisándole los talones, atravesó la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas. La morena se sentó frente a ella, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando descifrar algo de la mirada de su amiga. _Nada_—. Apreciaría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Entonces no estás con él? —insistió desconfiada.

—Creí haber respondido esa respuesta ya —replicó seria, dando un sorbo a su agua— en mas de una ocasión.

Rebecca, frustrada (y sabiendo que no obtendría nada de presionar el tópico de conversación) se puso de pie y dio media vuelta —Bien, nos vemos.

Riza asintió, cortando un pequeño trozo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca. Tras tragar, dijo —Si, mándale mis saludos al teniente segundo Havoc —viéndola tensarse un instante para luego seguir caminando y marcharse. Cuando Rebecca no estuvo más a la vista, Roy se acercó a la mesa con su propia bandeja.

—¿Ya se fue?

La rubia cerró los ojos con calma y bebió otro poco de agua —¿Quién, coronel? —pretendiendo desconocer a quien se refería.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Ya sabe, teniente. No me haga decirlo.

Riza sonrió suavemente —Si, señor. Rebecca ya se marchó.

Él asintió, aún sosteniente su bandeja entre ambas manos. El ruido de la cafetería permitiendo que su conversación pasara desapercibida —¿Está este asiento libre?

Hizo un breve gesto con la mano —Adelante —retomando su almuerzo. Roy observó por caución a ambos lados y se sentó, depositando con algo más de brusquedad la bandeja propia sobre la mesa. Sus propios papeles junto a su mano derecha.

—Veo que trajo su trabajo, coronel —señaló tras un instante con su tenedor. Notando que mientras conversaban él ojeaba uno de los informes a su lado.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y asintió —Así es, teniente. Tengo una cita esta noche y preferiría no cancelarla por esta basura.

Riza asintió —Ya veo... —comiendo otro poco de su estofado mientras él, al otro lado de la mesa, daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Además intento hacer puntos con mi teniente, quizá me deje salir antes —aventuró entretenido—, ¿qué cree?

—Que si termina su trabajo a tiempo no tendrá que preocuparse por esas cosas, señor.

Él dejó caer la cabeza rendido —Ah... estricta como siempre, ¿cierto?

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, coronel —aseguró, comiendo un poco de pan y bebiendo algo de agua para pasar la comida.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sin embargo, y tras cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca ni nadie escuchando, metió una mano el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la pequeña llave dorada que ella le había dado junto con su papeleo horas antes, la cual depositó con calma en medio de ambos —¿Me la está devolviendo, coronel? —preguntó seriamente.

—¿Qué- No, teniente. A menos que eso prefiera —añadió. Intentando leerla como habitualmente hacía.

Riza ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado, ojos cerrados —Si así lo prefiriera no se la habría dado, señor —aseguró a modo fáctico.

Roy la observó por un instante —¿Estás segura?

La expresión de ella no vaciló. Sin embargo las comisuras de sus ojos se sosegaron un poco así como su seriedad mitigó poco a poco —Yo fui quien decidió entregarte los secretos de mi espalda. Creo que puedo confiar en ti y entregarte esto también...

—Pero...

—Es sólo una llave, coronel —señaló exhalando cansada—. Si lo incomoda puede devolvérmela. Soy perfectamente capaz de abrir la puerta cuando alguien golpea.

—No me incomoda, teniente —objetó rápidamente—. Y evidentemente no dudo de sus capacidades motrices. Simplemente quería cerciorarme de que no fuera a arrepentirse. No olvide que le di la posibilidad de huir.

Riza frunció ligeramente el ceño —¿Quién es la persona que me dijo que no debía rendirme fuera cual fuera la situación?

Roy soltó una breve risa y se llevó una mano al cabello —No te arrepientas luego por no haberlo hecho.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —Como si fuera a hacerlo después de todo este tiempo...

Roy asintió —Bien. Entonces acepto su llave, teniente —musitó extendiendo una vez más la mano al medio de la mesa y tomando el objeto dorado. Ella lo observó guardársela en el bolsillo y retomó su almuerzo. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Por cierto, teniente, ¿qué cree del imitador de Scar? —dijo casualmente luego de unos segundos de silencio. Ella alzó la vista y tragó. Roy bebió un sorbo de agua.

Replicando sincera y concretamente —Creo que es probable que se trate de un militar o ex militar, coronel.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —estuvo de acuerdo—. Alguien que probablemente esté al tanto de todo lo sucedido en Ishbal. Pero en ese caso, ¿no cree que la única forma de saber lo que realmente pasó haya sido estando allí, teniente?

Por un momento pareció meditar al respecto. Seguro, ella le había contado a Edward aquella vez sobre Ishbal y había podido ver la expresión de horror en su joven rostro. Sin embargo, dudaba que hubiera palabras que pudieran expresar plenamente las cosas que habían visto y cometido allí, y aún creía que no era del todo posible trasmitirlo a alguien que no hubiera estado jamás en una guerra —Eso creo, señor —replicó finalmente.

Roy se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo —Y así no se trate de un veterano de Ishbal, probablemente se trate de alguien que fue estacionado en alguna guerra. Quizá al Sur, o al Norte. Desgraciadamente, ese sigue aún siendo un marco demasiado grande de búsqueda.

Riza presionó su dedo índice suavemente contra su boca, su expresión contemplativa —Un alquimista militar o ex militar que haya participado en una guerra, Scar y la milicia, ¿cuál es la relación que existe entre ellos?

Pasó una mano por su cabello azabache —Por el momento no lo sabemos. Pero haremos uso de todos los recursos que tengamos para atraparlo, ¿está conmigo?

Ella sonrió con calma —Como siempre.

Mustang asintió —Bien, porque necesitaré a mi valiosa guardaespaldas cubriéndome.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Coronel?

—De momento esperaremos por noticias. Si en una semana aún no hemos obtenido nada, volveremos a hacer un viaje de pesca. Mientras tanto recuérdeme fortalecer aún más la seguridad en la ciudad y en las entradas de las alcantarillas. No quiero que nadie más muera en mi jurisdicción.

—Si, señor —replicó obedientemente. Poniéndose de pie y depositando la bandeja vacía con el resto mientras que él hizo lo mismo y ambos se marcharon de regreso a la oficina. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la habitación en cuestión, ninguno de los tres miembros restantes de su equipo habían regresado—. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlos, coronel? —dijo finalmente, observando los desordenados escritorios de los dos tenientes segundos y el más o menos ordenado de Fuery.

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, de momento déjelos teniente —caminando hacia ella. Riza, al percibir las intenciones de él, se tensó ligeramente.

Deteniéndose delante de ella, alzó la mano y apartó con los nudillos parte del largo flequillo dorado de su rostro, inclinándose hacia delante y besando con calma el exacto centro de su frente. Luego el punto entre ambos ojos, y el puente de su nariz. Riza, conteniente la respiración, dejó caer sus párpados suavemente; sintiéndolo ahora besar la punta de su nariz para culminar finalmente contra sus labios. Ejerciendo una igual presión, Riza devolvió el gesto casto, apartándose rápidamente con un paso atrás antes de que él se tomara otro atrevimiento que evidentemente no correspondía al ámbito en el que se encontraban.

—Coronel...

Él asintió, sonriendo orgulloso —Bien, bien. Ya me comporto, teniente —aseguró.

Riza inhaló profundamente —Hágalo por el resto del día, por favor.

Roy dio otro paso hacia ella y tomó su muñeca, levantándola con la palma de la mano de Riza hacia arriba —Con una condición, teniente —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando sacó algo de su otro bolsillo—. Que acepte mi gesto también.

Riza observó el objeto frío contra su piel —¿Qué es esto, coronel?

—Creí que ya habíamos establecido que se trataba de una llave, teniente —aseguró, cerrando los dedos de ella alrededor de ésta con su mano—. Evidentemente es la llave de mi apartamento.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los negros de él por un segundo y Roy sonrió —Considérelo intercambio equivalente. Después de todo, el mundo se rige por éste, tal y como dice la alquimia.

Una pequeña sonrisa calma se dibujó en sus habitualmente estoicas facciones —Si, señor.

Después de todo, era únicamente justo. Era únicamente lógico. Y era lo que habían estado haciendo hasta entonces. Era lo que siempre habían hecho.

Eso era, desde que ella le había mostrado los secretos de su espalda. Y él le había entregado la de él a cambio.

Si, en cierta forma, hasta cierta extensión, era exactamente lo mismo. Ya había depositado su vida en sus manos, al fin y al cabo, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no veía ninguna real diferencia. _No_, probablemente no había ninguna tampoco. De eso estaba seguro.

Confiaba en ella con su vida.

Siempre lo había hecho.


	18. Sistemas de medición y metidas de pata

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

18/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y hoy, con un poco más de normalidad (dentro de lo posible), acá está el capítulo correspondiente, que espero les guste. Y espero no haberlos aburridos ya, tampoco. En fin, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a las personas que se toman tantas molestias y roban tiempo valioso de sus propias vidas para hacerme llegar un review con su opinión o crítica o simplemente para alentarme y hacerme saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo (lo cual aprecio sinceramente). De verdad, me alegran el día y ojalá puedan seguir haciéndolo. Así que **GRACIAS**. Especialmente a: ********************inowe********,** ******Lucia991********,** ******Sangito********,** ******Anne21********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********,** ******HoneyHawkeye********,** ******okashira janet********,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********Noriko X********, ********Arrimitiluki********, ********kaoru-sakura********, ********Maii. Hawkeye********, ****Eiserne Lady****, ****isidipi**** y ******anónimo/a**.**** Gracias, otra vez. Y por supuesto, **gracias** también a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia desde el inicio. Espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XVIII<p>

"Sistemas de medición y metidas de pata"

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana más ya, constante, con una ciudad de edificios de papel alzándose por encima de los escritorios de todos ellos (salvo el de Hawkeye que estaba prolijamente aseado y con pilas considerablemente más bajas) y las diarias visitas de cortesía del mayor general Hakuro quien aparecía exactamente a la misma hora, todos los días, sólo para fastidiarlo con el hecho de que aún no tenían progreso alguno referente al caso y que quería resultados y no palabras y otra sarta de cosas que Mustang personalmente ya había olvidado en el instante en que habían salido de la boca del hombre (su teniente primera le había reprochado esto, por supuesto). La cual, había notado (porque ocasionalmente lo observaba de forma condescendiente y asentía sin realmente prestarle demasiada atención ya, no a aquellas alturas al menos, y no cuando ya estaba familiarizado con los discursos del hombre) se asemejaba a la de un pez. Así como también solía detenerse un instante a observar el corte en la oreja allí donde la bala lo había atravesado en aquel asalto al tren. Finalmente, Hakuro desistía y se iba, de todas formas frustrado e insatisfecho porque por más que pasara memos y memos de sus quejas y disgustos sobre su persona al Fuhrer Grumman este aseguraba con una sonrisa y una carcajada pícara que probablemente se habían perdido en el envío. O que quizá su asistente los había traspapelado, porque no había recibido ninguno.<p>

Personalmente no pensaba demasiado al respecto, conocía al hombre y a las mañas que lo hacían quien era y probablemente estaría ahora en su oficina limpiando una de esas excéntricas estatuillas que coleccionaba en los rincones de su oficina con una mueca de satisfacción bajo el poblado bigote gris. Grumman era un hombre inteligente, sin duda alguna, y uno capaz y Roy no dudaba de que fuera capaz de gestionar el país correctamente. Al menos hasta que él pudiera ocupar el puesto por sí mismo, puesto que merecía justificadamente dado que había orquestado el golpe de estado desde el inicio y desde las primeras líneas, y que había debido resignar a Grumman cuando la Verdad le había arrebatado su vista. No resentía el hecho demasiado, de todas formas. Considerando que había recuperado su capacidad de visión y que su decisión le parecía también una apropiada forma de agradecerle, al que por bastante tiempo había sido su superior, por todo lo que había colaborado a lo largo de su propia carrera militar.

De esta forma, además, podía abocarse plenamente a su política Ishbalita y a reconstruir la cultura que ellos mismos habían destruido con sus propias manos. A intentar hacer algo positivo de todo el daño que habían hecho y a intentar rectificarse. Después de todo, él había accedido a aceptar la responsabilidad de lo sucedido allí y a tomar como personal el objetivo de devolverles a los Ishbalitas un lugar al que regresar. Y lo había hecho siendo plenamente conciente de que hacerlo le requeriría un gran tiempo y esfuerzo, sin mencionar que tendría que enfrentar sectores de la milicia que no estaban en completo acuerdo con la forma en que Mustang lidiaba con las cosas. No que cosas como esas lo tuvieran con cuidado realmente, pues siempre había estado nadando contra la corriente y el propio Hughes le había advertido que ganaría demasiados enemigos por avanzar tan rápidamente a tan corta edad. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso también. Dispuesto a lidiar con quien fuera necesario para garantizarse el lugar en la cima y para garantizar a los ciudadanos de Amestris ese futuro que ambos habían querido ver, incluso antes de Ishbal.

Además, no necesitaba una horda de subordinados fieles y nunca la había necesitado (no era realista tampoco). Y no necesitaba peones y se rehusaba a permitir que más personas murieran en su lugar y por sus ambiciones. En cuanto a las hordas, las consideraba cosas de homúnculos manipuladores y se conformaba con sus cuatro valiosos subordinados (contando a Falman en el Norte de quien estaba seguro poseía aún lealtad), con los hombres que habían estado con él en la guerra de Ishbal y que habían estado dispuestos a ayudarlo en su golpe de estado también (Charlie y Richard, entre otros) y con su teniente primera quien de por sí era probablemente más valiosa que todo un pelotón entero de hombres y estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba exagerando, así como aceptaba que estaba siendo algo parcial al respecto también. Era inevitable. Y aún así, ella había hecho mucho más por él, y por su ambición, que cientos de personas que conocía y conocería. Y por esa razón le estaría eternamente agradecido. Por esa razón había dejado su vida en manos de ella.

Y en cuanto a su teniente primera –y por sorprendente que pareciera-, aún no se había hartado de tenerlo cerca y aún no se había decidido a deshacerse de él. Concedido, una semana era mucho más de lo que había durado con la mujer con la que más había salido (y desgraciadamente Havoc no había exagerado, su tope habían sido tres citas) pero aparentemente no era tan funesto en eso de la monogamia como inicialmente había creído. Seguro, en ocasiones lograba presionar tanto los botones de Hawkeye que estaba casi seguro que le enterraría una bala en medio de su apuesto rostro pero eso no había sucedido aún y esperaba que no sucediera pronto tampoco. Así como esperaba sinceramente que el régimen igualitario que parecían estar siguiendo él y Black Hayate de abstinencia terminara pronto. Bueno, el de el perro quizá había terminado ya, pues "accidentalmente" había soltado la correa en uno de sus paseos –curiosamente cerca de la casa de la Shiba Inu blanca- y hecho la vista gorda al respecto (algo que si Hawkeye se enterara Roy dudaría que estaría complacida al respecto, pero Hayate parecía menos agitado y más feliz). _Bastardo afortunado._ Él, por su parte, permanecía en Stand-by y era uno condenadamente largo. Al menos en relación a lo que había estado acostumbrado.

Y aún con todo, no se quejaba y no veía cómo podía hacerlo tampoco. Las cosas estaban resultando considerablemente bien (salvo el asunto del caso que no avanzaba demasiado), en su vida personal y en relación a su política de Ishbal también. Y era un buen día, además, nada de papeleo y todo trabajo de campo para el cual siempre estaba perfectamente dispuesto. Por lo que cuando entró en la oficina, no se molestó siquiera en disimular cuan complacido estaba con todo (salvo las pilas de papeles que probablemente tendría que terminar tarde o temprano, hasta poder regularizar la situación en la oficina) y evidentemente no pasó desapercibido por su teniente segundo quien estaba usando cualquier excusa para tomar un descanso de su trabajo, cigarrillo en boca.

Sonriendo, dijo —¿Buena noche, Jefe? —cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el respaldar. El delgado y largo palillo meciéndose peligrosamente con cada palabra.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, replicó —De hecho, si, Havoc. Dormí perfectamente, gracias —Breda alzó la vista y observó la conversación en silencio. Hawkeye soltó un suspiro cansino. No era que no aprobara las conversaciones en la oficina, simplemente no aprobaba que lo personal se mezclara con el trabajo y definitivamente no aprobaba el uso de la conversación casual como una excusa para escaquearse, que era exactamente lo que su superior y el teniente segundo Havoc estaban haciendo. Buscando razones para perder el tiempo. Y ahora Breda y Fuery se habían sumado también, haciendo presencia pasiva en la conversación de ambos hombres.

—¿Una cita, coronel? —dijo finalmente Breda con una sonrisa. Finalmente desechando su trabajo también. Sinceramente a veces cuestionaba la ética de sus compañeros.

Roy asintió solemne y ostentosamente —Evidentemente —tomando la pluma y comenzando a trazar su firma sobre uno de los papeles sin prestar demasiada atención.

Havoc asintió y se cruzó de brazos —Una _exitosa_, veo —añadió. Y Riza frunció el entrecejo sabiendo perfectamente a qué solían llamar "cita exitosa" sus compañeros de trabajo y su superior.

De hecho, y por lo que había llegado a colegir en conversaciones pasadas; tenían todo un sistema de medición con frases como "rotundo fracaso", que implicaba que la mujer ni siquiera había sido de su gusto; "eh...", que básicamente significaba que dicha mujer sería fácilmente olvidable y poco memorable; "bien", sin sobresaltos –ni beso de despedida siquiera-; "satisfactoria", probablemente _con_ beso de despedida; "excelente", cita permisiva pero no del todo y finalmente "exitosa" que significaba indudablemente que no habría más citas tras esa, aunque quizá un ramo de flores a modo de consuelo (en el caso de sus superior) la mañana siguiente. Sin mencionar las categorías añadidas como "potencial novia" (en caso de Havoc), "potencial plantón y posterior reemplazo por el Coronel" (en caso de Havoc también, categoría añadida por el teniente segundo Breda), "rechazo" (también evidentemente introducida por Breda) y "no exactamente lo que esperaba", en caso de la cita haber sido completamente arruinada por cuenta propia de ellos. Sin mencionar que llevaban una especie de conteo al estilo: 5 "exitosas", "2" satisfactorias y 1 "eh...", por semana.

Algo que como mujer en ocasiones la hacía sentirse ligeramente ofendida, más aún cuando los comentarios pasaban lo inapropiado y bordeaban lo que fuera viniera después, ¿qué?, no sabía. Ella_ sí _hacía su trabajo de hecho y no perdía el tiempo haciendo sistemas de medición para asuntos que no venían al caso en la oficina. Y personalmente no adhería a que sus colegas de trabajo y su superior estuvieran catalogándola dentro de ese denigrante sistema métrico, aún cuando Havoc, Breda y Fuery ignoraran que el coronel estaba hablando en efecto de ella. Si lo supieran probablemente ni se atreverían a involucrarla.

Roy, tomó un papel y trazó otra firma —De hecho, Havoc, aún no-

Riza lo interrumpió, voz severa —Coronel, regrese a su trabajo por favor —aunque calma, _demasiado_ calma—. Ésta no es conversación apropiada para tener en un ámbito de trabajo.

Havoc no oyó a Hawkeye y permaneció con el cigarrillo colgando de la boca entreabierta a causa de la respuesta de su superior. Seguro había oído mal, el coronel no había dicho que aún no... —¿Huh? ¿No? ¿Cita excelente?

Roy no se sintió ofendido ni inmutado al respecto —De hecho, tampoco, Havoc —musitó, bajando la vista a los papeles y trazando otro garabato. Su actitud digna, aunque podía sentir en algún lugar a su ego retorcerse en silencio tal y como había hecho Envy antes de morir.

El rubio aún continuaba observándolo en silencio —¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Con quien estás saliendo? ¿La reina de hielo?

Un escalofrío descendió por Roy. La imagen de él saliendo con Olivier Mira Armstrong era particularmente perturbadora —Apreciaría, teniente, que jamás en su vida vuelva a decir algo así si aprecia su vida y no tiene ambiciones de convertirse en carne quemada.

—A-Ah... Si, coronel —balbuceó, asintiendo débilmente.

—Y no, Havoc. No estoy saliendo con la reina de hielo.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y volvió a hablar —Coronel, teniente segundo Havoc, regresen a sus trabajos por favor. Y por cierto, señor —dijo dirigiéndose particularmente a su superior, voz controlada—. Los papeles que firmó eran en realidad informes que debía completar. Vuelva a escribirlos por favor.

El moreno bajó la mirada y examinó la hoja por un instante, su teniente primera estaba en lo cierto. Y ahora debía rehacerlos. Su buen humor se estaba desinflando —¿Por qué no me detuvo, teniente? —masculló.

Ella retomó sus propios papeles con expresión neutra —Parecía demasiado involucrado en su conversación, coronel —replicó, y Roy sospechó por un instante que quizá –solo quizá- Hawkeye se estaba vengando de él por algo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, tampoco—. No quise molestarlo.

Ahora estaba casi seguro de que estaba molesta. Hawkeye rara vez no lo interrumpía para recordarle de sus obligaciones y de las fechas topes y de todo el trabajo que debía hacer, más aún cuando no estaba haciendo nada de ese trabajo por perder el tiempo con cosas que ni siquiera pertenecían a la oficina. Y evidentemente eso era lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento, perdiendo el tiempo para no comenzar. Ahora no sólo tendría que empezar sino que también tendría que hacerlo rehaciendo tres informes que había estado a punto de terminar y que había arruinado por completo por garabatear encima de éstos.

Soltando un suspiro pesaroso, finalmente se decidió a comenzar. El trabajo burocrático continuaba apilándose, evidentemente, y aunque aquel día intentarían nuevamente recolectar algo de información en la ciudad y, con suerte, acorralar al sujeto problemático también, tenían la obligación de al menos hacer unas horas de oficina y eso era lo que estaban haciendo. En opinión de Roy, perdiendo el tiempo. Por lo que cuando llegó el momento de entrar en acción, no dudó un segundo en ponerse de pie, tomar su abrigo negro y colgárselo a los hombros sin colocar los brazos en las mangas. Riza se puso también de pie, y tras haber distribuido las tareas al resto de su equipo. Dejando a Breda a cargo de la oficina, a Fuery a cargo de la radio y a Havoc haciéndoles de francotirador en un apartamento que tenían cerca de la zona, sólo por precaución, ambos abandonaron el cuartel y al interior del auto de Roy. En el instante en que ingresaron, Hawkeye comenzó a introducir las municiones, bala a bala, en su rifle.

Él introdujo la llave en el arranque y encendió el motor, observando de reojo por un instante a su teniente, hasta que hubieron arrancado. Entonces dijo —Estás enfadada.

Riza continuó expertamente cargando el fusil para luego pasar a una de las dos semiautomáticas que cargaba consigo. Con un golpe seco de su palma, introdujo el cartucho cargado. El brusco "clic" sonando algo más amenazador que de costumbre para Mustang, o quizá estuviera exagerando las dimensiones de las cosas en su cabeza —No estoy enfadada, coronel —aseguró secamente. Demasiado secamente, incluso para Hawkeye.

Mustang dobló en una esquina y se viró a ella —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —le recordó, tal y como había hecho aquella vez cuando ella le había indicado con una seña de su ojo que no realizara una trasmutación humana o de lo contrario ella misma se encargaría de matarlo a balazos. Él había entendido. Pero Hawkeye era de esa forma, y Roy sabía que prefería expresarse a través de la sutileza en vez de enfadarse abiertamente con él –salvo las excepciones en que había puesto su vida en la línea y lo había llamado idiota por ello- y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Mire el camino, por favor —le replicó. Sacando el revólver y deslizando el tambor a un costado con su pulgar. Comenzando a introducir con suma dedicación las municiones apropiadas una a una. Aún con la vista en su arma podía ver con su vista periférica que el auto se estaba deslizando ligeramente a un costado de los carriles de la calle.

Roy enderezó el volante y volvió la vista al frente. Pero en ocasiones la observaba por el rabillo del ojo —¿Y si lo hago una orden, teniente, me lo dirá?

Ella permaneció calma —Eso es abuso de poder, coronel. Y no.

Soltó un bufido de frustración —¿Está enfadada por el comentario de Havoc?

Lo admitía, había sido ofensivo para su persona pero no particularmente —¿Cuál de todos, coronel? El teniente segundo Havoc tiene tendencia a hacer demasiadas declaraciones, a veces demasiadas para su propio bien inclusive.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa —Eso se lo concedo —pero al ver que ella no se estaba ablandando, dejó de hacerlo—. Me refiero al comentario en que la llamó frígida, teniente.

La expresión de Riza se tornó aún más seria —No recuerdo que el teniente segundo Havoc me hubiera llamado de esa forma, coronel —aún cuando el comentario hubiera sido ofensivo. Él acababa de darle otra completamente nueva connotación. Una inclusive peor que la que el rubio le había dado.

Roy se tensó —A-Ah...

Ella negó con la cabeza —Olvídelo, coronel. Apreciaría que no estuviera comentando mi vida privada en la oficina, eso es todo —dijo finalmente pero era evidente que él lo había empeorado todo. Y por supuesto que Hawkeye se enfadaría por eso, pero él había embarrado el asunto aún más.

—Nuestra vida, querrá decir, teniente —le corrigió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Pero Riza sólo continuó cargando el revólver con parsimonia —Estoy empezando a reconsiderar eso, señor.

—No lo haga, teniente. Bien, le diré esto... no hablaré más de nuestra ausencia de vida sexual en la oficina, ¿qué le parece? —se detuvo un momento, viéndola no mover siquiera un músculo—. No, no. Eso salió completamente mal, ¿cierto?

Riza asintió —No veo cómo podría empeorarlo, coronel.

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache acomodándolo hacia atrás —Es su culpa, teniente. Aparentemente es la única mujer capaz de ahuyentar mi encanto.

Hizo girar el tambor y lo volvió a su lugar, examinando el arma por un segundo —Eso he oído, señor—y Roy se preguntó qué hombre en su sano juicio haría enfadar a una mujer, como lo estaba haciendo él en ese preciso instante con su teniente primera cuando ésta tenía dos semiautomáticas, un revólver y un rifle de cerrojo y todos perfectamente cargados y listos para ser disparados. Sin mencionar que él le había dado el consentimiento de dispararle cuando lo creyera correcto. Por supuesto, sabía que Hawkeye no lo haría. Aún así, seguía pareciendo una terrible idea.

Mustang colgó su cabeza rendido frente al volante —Acabo de ganarme otro año o tres de celibato, ¿cierto teniente?

Riza asintió, completamente seria —Sino una vida entera, coronel —cargando la última semiautomática con otro brusco "clic" y dando por concluida la conversación.

La expresión de él se cayó por completo —No lo dices en serio...

Hawkeye abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a descender del vehículo —Tenemos trabajo que hacer, coronel —rifle colgado en la espalda y armas colocadas perfectamente en sus estuches. De momento, y como siempre en los trabajos de campo, había decidido prescindir de la chaqueta azul militar y llevaba únicamente la remera marrón ajustada y de cuello alto que solía portar bajo ésta. No había necesidad de ocultar las armas de todas formas.

Roy también se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta de su lado con un poco más de fuerza de quizá la necesaria —Pero respecto a lo que estábamos hablando recién, teniente... —insistió, colocándose los guantes blancos en ambas manos.

—Déjelo para después, coronel. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —repitió, acomodándose el fusil en la espalda a medida que ambos se acercaban a un grupo de policías militares reunidos en torno a una de las entradas a las alcantarillas.

—¿Después? ¿Cuándo, teniente? —frunció el entrecejo. Evidentemente había metido el pie hasta el fondo del pozo y se lo había atorado inclusive en una trampa de oso también porque no veía cómo alguien podía complicar tanto las cosas.

—Cuando regresemos a casa, coronel —replicó seria.

—Ya está sonando como mi esposa, teniente —se tensó. Evidentemente no había querido tirar un comentario así a la ligera pero estaba tan familiarizado con ella, después de tantos años de tenerla a su lado o unos pasos más atrás cuidando su espalda, que tendía a bajar la guardia como generalmente no lo hacía. Menos aún con mujeres. No, generalmente era encantador y condescendiente y lisonjero y eso era más que suficiente pero Mustang sabía perfectamente que todas esas cosas no significaban nada para su teniente primera. La conocía desde los catorce, después de todo, cuando él se había aparecido con dieciséis años en la puerta de su casa buscando a su padre y sabía que ella estaba al tanto de su verdadera naturaleza. Seguro, no lo negaría, era egoísta y en ocasiones demasiado arrogante para su bien también y tendía a ser algo ostentoso pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para pensar poco más que eso de él.

Y ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hughes repitiéndole "te lo dije, Roy" una y otra y otra vez. Y recordándole que debía conseguirse alguien que lo conociera y lo apoyara y que por eso debía casarse cuanto antes. Sin mencionar que las insistencias del ex mayor general y ahora Fuhrer Grumman sobre casarse con su nieta continuaban asaltando su cabeza también. Afortunadamente para él, su teniente primera no replicó nada al respecto. Probablemente ni siquiera lo habría oído, considerando que estaban de servicio y que ella se tomaba perfectamente en serio su trabajo. Él también, a diferencia de lo que muchos creían –y esa era la idea realmente- y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Todo lo que habían trabajado y lo que habían arriesgado y lo que habían sacrificado para llegar hasta allí.

Todo, desde las marcas de su espalda (las que él había memorizado y las que él había provocado) así como cada cicatriz en el cuerpo de ella y de él. Así como el hecho de que ya no daba la vista y ningún otro sentido por sentado. Ella lo conocía todo, ella lo había visto convertir hombres en ceniza por todas las razones equivocadas, convertirse en un arma humana y asesinar su propia ingenuidad en la guerra y había perdido dicha ingenuidad allí también para aceptar esa meta finalmente como algo realista. Como algo factible, y no meros sueños inocentes puramente comentados frente a una tumba olvidada en algún pueblo de la región del Este. Si, ella lo había visto todo y aún creía en él y en ese sueño maravilloso por el que se había unido a la milicia también. Y accedido a seguirlo hasta el infierno.

Acercándose a uno de los policías más próximos, dijo —¿Novedades?

El joven se volteó y rápidamente se llevó la mano a la frente y chocó los talones —Coronel Mustang, señor. Ninguna novedad. Aún no hemos podido localizar al sujeto.

Roy asintió, cerrando los ojos y tomando una posición seria respecto a la situación —Ya veo. Parece que tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, teniente ¿Bajará conmigo?

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo —Sabe que no tiene que preguntar, coronel. Además, recuerde que es inútil en el agua.

Él la miró con fastidio. Evidentemente su subordinada estaba en una misión para asesinar a su ya de por sí empequeñecido ego el día de hoy —No me lo recuerde, teniente.

Riza asintió una vez más con la cabeza —Lo lamento, señor.

Sacando ambas semiautomáticas de las fundas de debajo de sus brazos, les removió el seguro, siguiendo a su superior unos pocos pasos más atrás hacia la entrada pequeña que descendía a las alcantarillas. Acuclillándose frente a ésta y quitando la tapa, observó el oscuro túnel que comenzaba abajo. Torció el gesto, el olor que salía de ahí era completamente desagradable, eso era seguro.

Ella dio un paso hasta quedar a su lado —Coronel, déjeme bajar primero —y aunque suponía ser una petición sonó más como una orden.

Roy la observó aún acuclillado frente al agujero —No arriesgaré a un subordinado de esa forma teniente, bajaré primero.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Con todo respeto, señor; mi tarea es cuidar su espalda y no podré hacerlo desde aquí arriba si algo lo ataca inmediatamente al bajar.

—Ah... No podré convencerla de lo contrario, ¿cierto? —se irguió. Sabía que perder el tiempo en otra discusión perdida no tenía sentido. Ella se rehusaría a dejarlo hacerlo, tal y como se había rehusado a huir y abandonarlo aquella vez cuando había ingresado al cuartel general sólo para enterarse de que todo su equipo –especialmente su teniente primera- serían reasignados y tomados de rehén por Bradley. Esa vez no había huido, de hecho, había permanecido de pie toda la noche aguardando su regreso y sabía que ahora sería igual. Hawkeye se tomaba muy en serio su deber de protegerlo y realmente no esperaba menos de ella.

Ella permaneció firme a su posición —No, coronel.

Roy asintió —Bien. A penas confirmes que todo esté despejado avísame y bajaré detrás.

—Si, señor —y sin decir más, acomodó los pies sobre el primer escalón de la escalerita vertical de hierro y comenzó a bajar, escalón por escalón, hasta que la punta de una de sus botas tocó suelo firme. Descendiendo con cuidado, se volteó y alzó una de sus armas por precaución, examinando el túnel detenidamente. A simple vista no había nadie, nadie en el túnel central y nadie en las túneles paralelos que lo atravesaban. Al menos los primeros tres. Regresando al punto de partida, junto a la escalera, exclamó —Despejado.

Roy asintió y comenzó a bajar él también, observando con disgusto el lugar. Sin embargo, no era el peor aire que había respirado ni el peor hedor que había olido. De hecho, el olor a podredumbre y pólvora y cuerpos quemados que había respirado en la guerra de Ishbal había sido mucho peor. Y aún a veces creía todavía olerlo. Estaba acostumbrado, de todas formas, al olor a carne quemada y esto realmente no era nada comparado a eso. Así que acomodándose los guantes fue a parar al lado de ella —Nada, ¿cierto?

—No, señor.

—Lo imaginé, no es esa nuestra suerte, ¿verdad teniente?

Ella sonrió con calma —Supongo que no, coronel. Aún así, no debemos bajar la guardia.

—Si. El bastardo ese debe estar por aquí, sin duda alguna —aseguró, sacando un pequeño encendedor y abriéndole la tapa para encenderlo. Riza lo observó inquisitiva y él sonrió, respondiendo simplemente con una palabra—. Havoc.

En silencio, ambos comenzaron a avanzar por las alcantarillas, contra la pared del túnel y obviando el pequeño torrente de agua turbia que corría junto a ellos. Roy, particularmente, había optado por caminar lo más lejos de la insidiosa agua como fuera posible. No quería complicar más la operación mojándose y volviéndose completamente inútil. Por más que odiara admitirlo.

Aún avanzando, eludieron un grupo de ratas corriendo todas en las misma dirección. Deteniéndose, ambos examinaron el fenómeno por un instante. Tras unos segundo, Riza habló —Coronel.

—Si... lo sé, teniente —musitó, frunciendo el entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza para observar uno de los túneles paralelos que habían dejado atrás y del cual habían salido las ratas—. Prepárese.

—Si —volteándose, se colocó junto a él con un brazo extendido en cada dirección. Uno hacia donde estaban avanzando y otro hacia donde su superior miraba ahora, hacia atrás. En cada mano un arma. Roy alzó su mano derecha también. Y tal y como anticiparon, la silueta de un hombre de la altura estimativa de Scar apareció delante de ellos. Cabello negro corto y hacia atrás y gafas cubriéndolo los ojos como la vez previa. Aún así, era evidente para ambos que no se trataba de un Ishbalita. Nunca lo había hecho realmente.

—Ya fue suficiente —exclamó—. Sean cuales sean tus asuntos con la milicia terminarán aquí, ya has causado demasiados problemas.

El hombre soltó una carcajada vacía, y después otra, y otra —¡Acabaré con todos aquellos que interfieren con mi misión!

Roy cerró los ojos con calma y tiró de su guante derecho con la mano izquierda, el círculo dibujado en el dorso mirando hacia su oponente —Lo lamento pero no puedo permitirlo. Tengo órdenes de disparar si te resistes y no dudaré dos veces en convertirte en cenizas si es necesario. No me importan tus asuntos, ríndete o muere aquí.

La sonrisa del hombre se enroscó aún más —Así que aún lidian de esa forma con los problemas en la milicia, haciendo desaparecer los inconvenientes.

Sus labios se presionaron en una tensa línea —Esa es la naturaleza de los militares. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con órdenes —sonrió arrogantemente—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? Estuviste allí.

Sin embargo, en vez de responder, extendió su mano y comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos destruyendo con su alquimia toda la pared a su paso, sus dientes apretados firmemente, sus dedos apuntando al rostro de Mustang. Roy, con rapidez, chasqueó los dedos y una llamarada salió en dirección al enemigo pero éste logró eludirla con agilidad y continuar avanzando hacia ellos. Riza apuntó con ambas armas en la dirección y abrió fuego. Una bala impactó en el costado de lleno y otra le rozó la mejilla, aún así eso no lo detuvo.

Roy, chasqueando los dedos nuevamente, logró refrenarlo un poco, dándole tiempo a ella de sacar el rifle y apuntar en la dirección correcta. Afinando su puntería, jaló el gatillo. La bala le rozó simplemente la cien.

—Es muy rápido —aseguró, no había forma de que hubiera fallado por tanto ese tiro. Eso era seguro. Roy, asintiendo, alzó ambas manos y chasqueó las dos a tiempo, creando una columna de fuego y no dejando espacio alguno. Jadeando, el sujeto se cubrió contra la pared de uno de los túneles perpendiculares. Sus gafas olvidadas, rotas y quemadas en algún lugar del suelo.

Juntando ambas manos en el suelo, logró conducir parte del agua en la dirección de ambos, tomándolos desprevenidos y empapándolos por completo. Aún cuando Roy logró hacer una pared para cubrirlos, aún entonces, el líquido los alcanzó —Maldición—se quejó, sintiendo su cabello negro adherírsele a la frente y la nuca.

Riza, dando un paso al frente, se colocó delante de él —Manténgase al margen, coronel —y se arrodilló apuntando con el rifle cuidadosamente. Roy asintió, dado que en ese estado evidentemente no podría realizar su alquimia y tampoco podía descomponer el agua en hidrógeno y oxígeno tal y como había hecho aquella vez con Lust dado que en el espacio en que se encontraban y sin lugar para cubrirse sería casi imposible. A menos que lograran establecer una distancia mayor.

—Teniente, confío en que pueda posibilitarme una brecha —exclamó por encima del hombro de Riza, ella asintió—. Entendido.

Rozando con el dedo índice el gatillo, aguardó a que el blanco se mostrara. En el instante en que lo hizo, una bala se insertó en su rodilla. Doblándolo y haciéndole caer sobre la restante. Roy, aprovechando esto, retrocedió un par de pasos atrás junto con ella y apoyó ambas palmas contra el gran charco que cubría el piso, generando que una luz azul emanara de ésta —Esto es bastante conveniente, buen trabajo teniente —despegó las manos y las apoyó una vez más creando una pared delante de ellos, entre su posición y la de su enemigo, tal y como había hecho el día prometido. Aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar, no lo negaría, pero tampoco negaría que encontraba provechoso el no tener que utilizar más círculos de trasmutación. Una vez que estuvo listo, encendió el encendedor y lo arrojó lejos—. ¡Abajo! —haciendo que todo estallara delante suyo. La pared siendo lo único manteniéndolos por fuera del alcance de la violenta explosión.

Bajando la mirada, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, observó a su teniente primera la cual permanecía sentada entre sus piernas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambos antebrazos, mientras él reaccionariamente la había tomado y arrastrado al suelo con él, tal y como Alphonse Elric había hecho aquella vez cuando él había incinerado a Lust hasta la muerte —¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella sintió algo húmedo mojarle el costado de la remera. Sangre, _su_ sangre. La herida que se había hecho aquella vez y cauterizado con fuego nunca había terminado de sanar completamente. Y cuando se sobreesforzaba ésta volvía a causarle problemas —Preocúpese por usted, por favor —exclamó, volteándose y colocando una mano sobre la herida. Roy sonrió, intentando disimular el dolor y retener un gemido que estaba luchando por escapar de su garganta.

Con calma tomó la muñeca de ella y apartó su mano de la tela ensangrentada, sus párpados cayendo por un instante —¿Esto? No es nada, teniente. Sólo una vieja herida... —aseguró, aferrándose el costado—. ¿Lo logramos?

Ella negó con la cabeza —No lo sé, coronel. Pero no creo que pueda ir muy lejos tampoco, si sobrevivió.

Roy asintió, alzando la vista a su teniente primera y sonriendo con calma, su mano izquierda –la que no sujetaba su herida- trayéndola contra sus labios un instante, luego se apartó y volvió la vista al costado. Un gran agujero se había abierto a causa de la explosión y gran parte de los escombros habían caído al río que corría por allí —Esto resultará en una gran cantidad de papeleo, ¿cierto? —suspiró.

Una pequeña sonrisa sutil se dibujó en sus labios —Imagino que sí, señor.

Volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo —Eso pensé. Por cierto, teniente, ¿cómo están tus heridas? —observó los golpes, raspones y cortes aquí y allá a lo largo de toda la piel de ella—. ¿Aún puedes pelear?

Ella asintió —Si.

—Bien. Revisa si encuentras el cuerpo, y trae refuerzos.

—Lo siento, coronel. Ésa es una orden que no puedo cumplir. No lo dejaré aquí.

—Teniente... —pero ella sólo se acomodó bajo el brazo de él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tal y como había hecho cuando habían luchado con Gluttony—. Reduciré tu capacidad y puntería —aferrando con la otra mano el rifle.

Pero Riza sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el gran agujero que daba al río, cargando cuidadosamente con el peso de él y evitando torcer el gesto de dolor a cada paso. Una vez afuera, ambos se desmoronaron nuevamente al suelo. Riza observó el área con calma —Éste es...

—Si... El río Marl, exactamente donde Scar ocasionó una explosión también —Riza asintió, recordando el día y observando una gran mancha de sangre en el agua y harapos de la ropa que el sujeto había vestido enganchados en alguna que otra roca.

—A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, debe estar bastante herido, coronel.

Roy asintió —Eso parece. Aún así, no podemos bajar la guardia hasta hallar el cadáver y cerciorarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

—¡Coronel Mustang! —una voz lo interrumpió. Alzando la vista, ambos vieron a tres policías militares apresurándose en su dirección y descendiendo de la calle al borde del río en el que se encontraban. Una vez allí, se detuvieron frente a ambos con la mano en la frente—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Ah... Si, no es nada —volvió a repetir, poniéndose de pie junto con ella—. Pero necesitaré un doctor para mi subordinada —Riza lo miró severamente y coincidentemente una puntada en su herida lo hizo torcer el gesto—. Y quizá para mí también, soldado.

El hombre asintió y se marchó rápidamente. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con un cuarto hombre. Uno perfectamente familiar para ambos y que se había encontrado hasta el momento a unas pocas cuadras de allí cubriendo el terreno por fuera desde la ventana de un apartamento que poseían cerca. Al verlo, se echó el rifle al hombro y sonrió, cigarrillo en la boca —¡Cielos, Jefe! ¿No pueden hacer menos alboroto? —exclamó señalando la pila de escombros—. Además, lucen terribles.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Cierra la boca, Havoc.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos —Como quieras, ¿mi encendedor?

Mustang metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó el objeto completamente magullado y quemado. Havoc lo tomó y lo examinó con expresión de fastidio —Ah, esto es terrible... Arruinado completamente, y pensar que era un regalo de mi ex novia... Ya me debe dos, Jefe.

—Si tienes uno por cada ex novia no me preocuparía que se te acabaran, Havoc. Además, ¿sabe la teniente segunda Catalina que conservas eso? —masculló.

El rubio torció el gesto y arrojó el objeto inservible una vez más a la mano de su superior —Puedes quedártelo —farfullo, respondiendo indirectamente—. El doctor Knox vendrá enseguida. No creo que esté de buen humor.

Roy sonrió de lado, ¿cuándo lo estaba? Cada vez que lo veía le pedía un favor e imaginaba que por más que el hombre estuviera de su lado terminaría odiándolo si lo único que continuaba dándole era trabajo —Imagino que sí. Buen trabajo, teniente segundo Havoc. Continúa buscando el cadáver y ordena a tus hombres que limpien los escombros. No descansen hasta encontrar el cuerpo de ese maldito.

Éste le dedicó una expresión de cansancio —¿Eh? Dame un respiro... —se quejó— ¿Acaso quieres matarnos de trabajo?

Molesto desvió la mirada a un costado —¡Silencio! No descansaremos hasta que no hayamos confirmado que se encuentra muerto, y eso también se aplica a ti, Havoc —sinceramente el caso lo estaba poniendo ya de malhumor. Todo lo que hacía era acumular y acumular más papeleo del que ya tenían.

Al menos esta vez no podría llegar lejos. Ahora todo lo que les quedaba era acorralarlo y apresarlo finalmente. Ésta vez estaban cerca. Podía sentirlo.


	19. Segundas oportunidades

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

19/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo 19 de esta historia que espero les guste... Y, para no perder la costumbre (perdónenme por sonar redundante), quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de hacerme llegar lo que piensan.** ¡Mil, mil, gracias!** De verdad. Especialmente a: ********inowe********,** ******Lucia991********,** ******Sangito********,** ******Anne21********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********,** ******HoneyHawkeye********,** ******okashira janet********,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********Noriko X********, ********Arrimitiluki********, ********kaoru-sakura********, ********Maii. Hawkeye********, **yoake. laberinto** (no creo que sea un problema de gustos ni que no quiera, porque evidentemente quiere =) Pero probablemente se lo toma un poco más en serio que Roy y prefiere esperar un poquito, considerando la naturaleza mujeriega de Roy), ****Eiserne Lady****, ****isidipi**** y ******anónimo/a**.**** Y a todos los lectores, y ojalá puedan seguir haciéndome saber lo que les parece (si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad). En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

"Segundas oportunidades"

* * *

><p>Parpadeó aturdido, sus ojos negros clavándose en el insulso techo blanco. Demasiado blanco para su gusto. Y demasiada luz también, personalmente prefería dormir hasta más entrada la mañana pero no veía forma de volverse a dormir ahora. Así que simplemente se resignó y comenzó a sentarse con cuidado, sintiendo un dolor atenuado en su costado izquierdo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al área, tocando bajo la fina tela de la bata color verde pálido un cuidadoso vendaje alrededor de su abdomen. Soltando un bufido de fastidio, cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y observar a su lado. En la cama contigua a la de él, se encontraba su teniente primera. También en bata y con una serie de vendajes en los brazos. Al verlo, ladeó la cabeza en su dirección —Buenos días, coronel.<p>

Roy asintió —Ah... Si, buenos días, teniente. ¿Cómo se encuentran sus heridas hoy?

Riza viró la vista al frente, su expresión neutra y manos en su regazo —¿Otra vez con eso? Debería preocuparse por usted, señor. Su herida fue peor que las mías.

Palpando el área una vez más, torció el gesto —Eso parece —sonrió de lado—. ¿Sabe, teniente? No es así como esperaba que fuera la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos.

Ella le dedicó una expresión severa —Eso no es gracioso, coronel. Podría haber perdido la vida.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo —Podría, pero afortunadamente tengo una habilidosa guardaespaldas conmigo.

Las manos de ella, sobre su regazo, se cerraron suavemente en puños. Sus dedos enredándose delicadamente en la sábana blanca, sus ojos caoba fijos en éstas —Además, no sería la primera, coronel.

Apartando las sábanas de sus piernas, se sentó en canastitas y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante y examinando el semblante de ella. Sus cabellos azabache cayendo sobre sus ojos. Evidentemente sabía a qué ocasión se refería. Sin duda alguna, sólo que ésa vez él no había tenido ojos para verla en la cama contigua, junto a él, con las vendas alrededor de su desgajada garganta —Ésta vez puedo verte —señaló. Y ella se tensó ligeramente. Por supuesto sabía que su súbito ánimo se debía a ello. No lo negaría, a él también le recordaba demasiado a aquella vez. El olor a antiséptico en el aire y el sonido de las enfermeras era del todo demasiado familiar como para ignorarlo, pero sus ojos estaban en perfectas condiciones y eso era todo lo que importaba—. Y tu cuello está bien.

Riza lo observó de reojo —Conocía los riesgos al enlistarme.

Pero él negó con la cabeza —Aún así, no fui capaz de protegerte. Fui negligente. Un superior velando por sus subordinados, los de arriba velando por los de abajo, eso dije, teniente. Si no puedo atenerme a mis palabras, no veo cómo podré alcanzar la cima —no lo negaría, era una cuestión que en ocasiones le quitaba el sueño. Si no había salvado a Hughes y casi la había perdido a ella, si no podía proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él, ¿cómo protegería a un país entero con sólo sus manos?

Por primera vez desde que despertó, sonrió con calma —Estará bien, coronel. No creo que deba preocuparse por eso —aseguró. Pero él solo torció el gesto.

—Creo que está siendo parcial, teniente. Como subordinada mía y novia no veo como su opinión pueda ser objetiva.

Ésta vez fue ella la que lució ligeramente fastidiada por su declaración. En primer instancia porque siempre enfocaba las cosas racionalmente e intentaba mantenerse juiciosa y objetiva la mayor parte del tiempo, aún cuando evidentemente su conexión con su superior era mucho más profunda y se remontaba a mucho más atrás que con el resto. Sin embargo, él creía que sus palabras eran meras palabras de confort y no su propia deducción de juicio —Coronel, a éstas alturas debería saber perfectamente que no hago declaraciones a la ligera. También, que no doro la píldora sólo para hacerlo sentirse mejor así que apreciaría que tuviera en consideración eso. Además, no recuerdo ser lo segundo —concluyó.

Roy la observó por un instante y la sonrisa arrogante retornó a sus labios. Hawkeye definitivamente estaba en otro completo nivel. De hecho, era una completa categoría a parte y podía concederle que en relación a lo de dorar la píldora tenía razón. De hecho, su brutal honestidad estaba siempre a la orden del día para él, y Roy debía admitir que desde que lo recordaba Riza siempre había sido de esa forma. Directa y franca —Tiene razón, teniente. Mis disculpas. En cuanto a lo segundo, diría que es un mero tecnicismo.

—¿Cómo las citas, coronel? —retrucó, seria.

La sonrisa en los labios de él se amplió más —¿Lleva la cuenta, teniente primera?

Ella sonrió con calma y asintió —También de las ofensas, coronel. No creo que quiera saber cómo va el marcador.

La expresión jactanciosa se borró en un instante de su rostro —No, por favor. Ilústreme, teniente.

—Creo que fui bastante explícita ayer, señor —aseveró, recordándole la conversación que habían tenido de camino en el auto de él y antes de comenzar la operación también.

Roy torció el gesto —Ayer no hablaba en serio, ¿o si?

Riza lo observó de reojo y acomodó con calma las sábanas sobre sus piernas —No lo sé, coronel, ¿usted?

—Creo que estoy dispuesto a hacer caso omiso de esa conversación si lo está usted, teniente —sonrió.

Ella enarcó una ceja —¿Ahora está negociando, señor?

La sonrisa arrogante se hizo un poquito más grande, ganando confianza —No lo sé ¿Está funcionando, teniente?

Exhaló, volviendo la vista a sus manos sobre su regazo y sobre la blanca sábana entre sus piernas y sus dedos extendidos sobre éstas. Su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros y espalda —¿Sabe lo que está diciendo, coronel?

Él no vaciló —Por supuesto, teniente. Generalmente estoy conciente del lugar que quiero ocupar y de lo que éste implica. No creo que después de tantos años crea que mis aspiraciones son aleatorias.

—No lo hago, coronel —aseguró, aún con sus ojos caoba fijos en sus manos—. ¿Está conciente de que lo que plantea implica monogamia?

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto, Hawkeye —replicó cansino—. También, creo que podré sobrevivir perfectamente como estas últimas semanas. A pesar de la imagen que mis subordinados tienen de mi, soy perfectamente capaz de comprometerme cuando requerido.

Ella sonrió con calma. Si, lo sabía. Quizá no con las mujeres con que había salido previamente pero sí lo había hecho con el sueño (infantil, como él le había llamado) que le había comentado frente a la tumba de su padre y sí lo había hecho con la promesa que ambos habían hecho aquella vez en su despacho, cuando él había depositado su vida en manos de ella. Así como también había dedicado su completa atención en la reconstrucción de Ishbal tal y como había dicho que haría.

Al ver la sutil sonrisa en los labios de ella, su expresión creció un poco más segura —¿Y, qué me dice, teniente? ¿Me seguirá en ésta también? Porque puedo continuar usando argumentos durante todo el día. Después de todo, no podemos hacer demasiado aquí.

—Si mal no recuerdo, coronel. No preguntó.

Él frunció el entrecejo —Entonces, si lo desea, puede tener mi petición formal y por escrito en su escritorio para el lunes —sonrió. Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza.

—Coronel, con todo respeto, ese es otro papeleo que no hará.

—Me ofende, teniente. Pero creo que tiene razón. Ya tengo demasiado trabajo en la oficina y una teniente primera estricta como para añadir más a la lista. ¿Qué me dice, entonces? ¿Salteamos la burocracia?

Ella asintió —Entiendo. Si eso es lo que desea...

—Lo hago —aseveró— ¿Sabe? Desearía que todo pudiera resolverse de ésta forma, sin papeleo.

Riza sonrió con calma —No lo dudo, señor —acomodando nuevamente las sábanas sobre su regazo. Roy, girándose, bajó las piernas por el borde de la cama que daba a la de ella. Sus plantas desnudas entrando en contacto con el frío suelo de la habitación de hospital. Al verlo mover, se volteó a él una vez más—. ¿Qué hace, coronel?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción agració sus facciones mientras con calma intentaba ponerse de pie, resintiendo el dolor en su costado izquierdo —¿Qué parece, teniente? Intento caminar tres pasos sin parecer un inútil para cerrar el trato que acabo de hacer.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No aquí, coronel. Regrese a su cama, por favor.

—Nadie vendrá —aseguró.

—Esa es una asunción sin fundamento. Ahora por favor descansa. Tus heridas no han sanado completamente y podrían volver a abrirse.

Roy se volvió a sentar en la cama, pies en el suelo y mirando hacia ella, expresión de descontento —Es sólo un beso, Hawkeye.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza una vez más —Es demasiado arriesgado, coronel. Estamos en un hospital, después de todo —él frunció el entrecejo e iba a objetar algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y una enfermera ingresó a la habitación con un carrito y dos bandejas con el desayuno para ellos. Tras depositar con sumo cuidado la bandeja frente a ella se volvió a la otra cama, sonriendo brillantemente y mirando sugestivamente a su superior, el cual devolvió una sonrisa de cortesía y aceptó la bandeja, antes de salir de la habitación una vez más.

Tomando un trozo de pan, Roy se lo introdujo en la boca, tragando y dando un sorbo al vaso de leche que le habían traído con el resto —¿Celosa, teniente? —sonrió.

Ella permaneció con semblante impávido, dando un sorbo calmo a su propio vaso de leche —No, coronel. De todas formas, asumo que tendré que acostumbrarme —sin embargo, su agarre en el vaso era ligeramente más firme de lo necesario, notó Roy. Algo que su teniente no revelaría, por supuesto. Con ella era todo sutilezas.

—Bien, porque no quisiera tener que llenar papeles porque mi teniente primera anda disparándole a cada mujer que se me acerca.

Riza enarcó una ceja. Eso era algo alejado de la realidad, sin duda alguna, pero su superior tendía a ser algo teatral con su imaginación también —No me preocuparía por eso, coronel —aseguró finalmente, con firmeza. Él iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Breda, Fuery y Havoc, los tres ingresando uno tras otro.

Breda sonrió al verlos e hizo un gesto de la mano —Buenos días, coronel, teniente.

Fuery se detuvo junto al pelirrojo —Ah... ¿Cómo se sienten hoy?

Riza sonrió con calma —Bien, sargento. Gracias por preguntar.

Havoc, entrando de último, también sonrió y alzó la mano —Hola, Jefe. Hawkeye. ¡Oh, por cierto Jefe!, Hakuro le manda saludos —bromeó. Roy torció el gesto.

—¿Estuvo en la oficina también hoy? —por supuesto que sabía la respuesta. El hombre no lo había dejado en paz desde que todo el asunto con el asesino serial había comenzado.

El rubio asintió —Diciendo algo sobre destruir la ciudad y un presupuesto, coronel. Y un informe de daños que debía escribir a penas saliera del hospital.

Roy dejó caer su cabeza —Ni siquiera puedo tener un respiro aquí. Bien, ¿trajeron lo que solicité?

Fuery asintió, saliendo del cuarto y volviendo a reingresar con una gran cantidad de papeles apilados en sus brazos, los cuales depositó en la mesa junto a la cama de superior —Estos son todos, coronel.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Havoc, asomándose por encima del hombro del sargento. Fuery ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y replicó—. Un registro de los alquimistas estatales reclutados entre los años 1900 y 1908.

—¿Huh? ¡Esos son nueve años! —se quejó.

Breda asintió y tomó el primero de los registros —Tendremos que revisar todos éstos, ¿verdad coronel?

Roy asintió —Desgraciadamente, uno por uno, teniente. Estoy convencido que ese sujeto fue parte de la milicia.

Riza permaneció pensativa un instante, su dedo índice curvado contra sus labios, junto con el resto formando un puño laxo —Tenía una cicatriz. Una quemadura, coronel. Junto al ojo derecho.

—¿Una quemadura? —repitió, dejando que el conocimiento se asentara—. ¿Está segura, teniente?

—Si, señor. Junto a su ojo derecho. A juzgar por la apariencia, parecía una escara de una quemadura de tercer grado.

Una expresión amarga atravesó sus facciones un instante. Odiaba pensar en ello, en las razones por las que ella estaba familiarizada con las quemaduras y cicatrices que éstas dejaban en el cuerpo humano, pero no podía evitar hacerlo tampoco. Él había puesto esas cicatrices en el cuerpo de su teniente primera, él había quemado con sus propias manos el tatuaje hasta arruinarlo de forma que no pudiera leerse y él había visto cómo las llamaradas curvaban su piel y la chamuscaban violentamente. Era una imagen que no olvidaría, un _olor_ que no olvidaría tampoco. El olor de ella, quemándose, en el aire —Buen trabajo, teniente. Eso nos será de utilidad.

Breda asintió —También creo coronel que deberíamos concentrarnos en los reclutados en el Este ya que no ha habido reportes de ataques en las otras áreas. Ni siquiera en Central.

Roy asintió, tenía sentido. Después de todo, si fuera algo en general el primer lugar que habrían atacado sería la capital del país y el centro de la milicia. Sin embargo, había atacado el Este que era una región mas bien olvidada y llena de veteranos de la guerra de Ishbal —Ishbal... Eso fue el comienzo de todo... Estoy seguro que está relacionado, ¿no cree teniente? —dijo volviéndose a Riza.

—En ese caso... la persona que buscamos probablemente estuvo en Ishbal también, coronel —concluyó, evaluando el peso de sus palabras.

Roy asintió —Probablemente. Pero lo cierto es que desplegó sus colmillos hacia todos nosotros... y naturalmente no podemos dejar que nos asesine —afirmó serio—. Havoc, informa a tus hombres que la próxima vez que lo vean acaben con él como sea.

Havoc hizo un corto gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —¡Si, señor! —y se excusó para realizar la llamada. El resto permaneció en el cuarto.

—El resto, comenzaremos a revisar todo esto. Es demasiado. Sin embargo, no puedo rendirme.

Breda asintió —¡Si, señor! —Fuery también—. ¡Si, coronel!

Roy, volviéndose al segundo una vez mas, dijo —Sargento, ¿trajo el resto de material que le pedí?

El moreno de lentes asintió, entregándole otra serie de papeles y un plano doblado prolijamente encima de éstos —Aquí están, coronel. Los planos del acueducto para el desierto y el proyecto parcialmente aprobado.

—¿Esto es todo? —examinó.

—Si, señor.

—Bien. No quiero postergar más el proyecto de Ishbal, ya ha quedado estancado así como está por culpa de éste caso y no pretendo continuar así. Aún hay mucho por hacer. Todos a trabajar.

Riza y el resto asintieron —¡Si, coronel! —y tomando cada uno una cantidad comenzaron a revisar dedicadamente cada registro. Fuery acuclillado entre varios libros, Breda apoyado contra la pared y Hawkeye calmamente aún en la cama de hospital a su izquierda. Havoc, al regresar, también tomó una igual cantidad y se acomodó en la silla vacía en el rincón, comenzando a revisar su propia tanda.

Tomando el primero de los papeles, comenzó a leerlo con cuidado. El acueducto estaba parcialmente aprobado ya, y pronto podrían dar comienzo a las obras en el desierto así que todo lo que faltaba era su firma realmente. Sin embargo, Mustang no se tomaba a la ligera el proyecto Ishbalita por lo que revisaría el proyecto completo y los planos una última vez antes de trazar su nombre al final de la hoja. Era mera precaución, pero nunca se podía pecar demasiado en el lado de la caución estando en la milicia y sabiendo que gran parte de sus superiores no avalaban en lo más mínimo el proyecto. Aún cuando el mismo Fuhrer lo hacía.

Riza y el resto, por su parte, continuaron revisando los registros uno a uno y descartando todos aquellos reclutados fuera de la región del Este o luego de la guerra de Ishbal. Así como también aquellos que no habían sido enviados en absoluto al desierto como habían sido enviados ellos. Era un trabajo arduo y los papeles parecían demasiados pero descartando, las pilas iban disminuyendo considerablemente de tamaño. Tomando el siguiente registro, consistente en tres hojas abrochadas en uno de los márgenes, pasó la primera. Sus ojos caoba abriéndose ligeramente al observar la foto con detenimiento. No había cicatriz junto al ojo derecho, dado que la fotografía había sido tomada previa a la guerra, ni quemadura ni nada por el estilo pero sin duda alguna el sujeto se parecía considerablemente al que habían enfrentado. El peso y la altura encajaban con la estimación que había hecho mientras habían estado luchando con el sujeto, y el cabello también era del mismo color y las facciones similares.

—Mayor Abraham Blenheim —repitió, por lo bajo—. El alquimista atomizador.

Breda, que se encontraba próximo a la cama de ella, alzó la vista —¿Algo?

Riza negó con calma la cabeza —No estoy segura —murmuró, extendiéndole el papel a su superior—. ¿Qué piensa, coronel?

Roy, tomando el papel, lo examinó con calma. Sus ojos negros escaneando rápida y brevemente la información. Dejando, por el momento, el papel del proyecto de Ishbal —¿Está esto correcto, teniente? ¿No está mal el nombre? —le devolvió el papel y ella lo tomó y observó por un instante—. Recuerdo al Mayor Blenheim. Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro que su nombre era Alec.

—No sería el primer error de información, coronel —aseguró. Y él sonrió recordando el incidente particular que habían tenido cuando habían ido a conocer a los Elric a Resembool. Ella y él. Aquella vez, el condenado papel había dicho "31 años, Edward Elric", cuando sólo se había tratado de un niño de 11 años. Definitivamente no una sorpresa grata. Definitivamente no lo que esperaban, pero al final había hecho la proposición de todas formas. Por alguna razón los ojos del enano le habían recordado a los suyos en Ishbal. No que fuera admitirlo, no en voz alta.

_Los Elric..._ —Espere un segundo, teniente ¿Dijo "alquimista atomizador"?

Riza releyó el papel por un instante —Así es, señor. Mayor Abraham Blenheim, "el alquimista de la fisión". El nombre fue designado por el mismo Fuhrer. Especializado en alquimia a nivel atómico y en descomposición de la materia...

Roy permaneció pensativo por un instante —Estoy seguro que su nombre era "el alquimista de la fusión", teniente. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de un error burocrático de esa naturaleza?

Havoc, desde el fondo de la habitación y en su silla, sonrió —Depende, Jefe. Si tú haces el papeleo, alta—cigarrillo en boca.

Mustang, frunciendo el entrecejo, observó a su subordinado por un instante —Si no quieres que encienda ese cigarrillo por ti junto con el resto de tu cara, cierra la boca Havoc.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aún con una sonrisa, y observó a Riza aguardando a que ésta continuara leyendo el reporte. La cual lucía neutral observando con resignación a ambos. Sus manos firmes aún sosteniendo el registro en ellas —Coronel, no amenace al teniente segundo Havoc, por favor. No es adecuado comportamiento de trabajo... —exhaló.

Havoc sonrió —Eso, Jefe. Escucha a Hawkeye.

Los ojos severos de ella se volvieron al rubio una vez más —Teniente segundo Havoc. No interrumpa tampoco a menos que tenga algo que aportar, por favor.

Breda sonrió —Algo _inteligente _que aportar... —mascullando entre dientes. Jean dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su compañero y se volvió a acomodar en su silla, ésta vez en silencio.

Roy se aclaró la garganta y continuó, resintiendo ligeramente el dolor en su costado que lo asaltó súbitamente —Busque en su información familiar, teniente Hawkeye.

Pasando la siguiente página, observó los datos personales cuidadosamente —Alec Blenheim. "El alquimista de la fusión". Especializado en construcción y reconstrucción de la materia, coronel. Hermano menor, por un año, de Abraham Blenheim. Ambos fueron enviados a Ishbal —leyó.

Él asintió —Necesitamos el expediente de Alec Blenheim también.

Breda hojeó rápidamente los reportes que le habían tocado y separó uno —Aquí está, coronel —hizo una pausa, examinando el registro—. Dice fallecido tras la guerra de Ishbal, catalogaron el caso como suicidio a causa de la guerra.

—¿Y? —persistió Roy.

Breda escaneó con sus ojos el informe y negó con la cabeza —Por lo que dice aquí, coronel, parece suicidio... —aseguró.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo. No le sorprendería, no realmente. Muchos habían elegido luego de la guerra ese camino. Muchos que habían visto y cometido las mismas atrocidades que ellos mismos habían visto y hecho y muchos también que habían regresado en un estado de tal indignidad que a duras penas podían sobrevivir por su cuenta, si es que realmente podían. Por esa razón, no creía tan irreal la catalogación del caso. Muchos de ellos habían sido como él también, ingenuos y con sueños que nada tenían que ver con la realidad. Y muchos se habían derrumbado con la primera vida que habían tomado. Muchos habían perdido a sus camaradas, y muchos simplemente no podían llev ar la carga y la culpa de las cosas que habían debido hacer en nombre de la milicia y la paz. Por esa razón, habían tomado su vida. Otra gran cantidad, los que no habían optado por dicha opción, simplemente se habían retirado de la milicia y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o unido a movimientos anti-gubernamentales.

Otros, como ellos, habían decido quedarse. Quedarse por los errores que habían cometido y continuar usando el uniforme y manchándose las manos para garantizar la paz a los ciudadanos de Amestris y a las futuras generaciones. Quedarse para rectificar sus acciones en la guerra con acciones positivas para el futuro. Y él había entendido que para lograr eso tendría que hacerlo desde adentro. Desde la misma cima de la milicia. Ella también lo había entendido.

Roy exhaló calmamente, tomando una vez más el proyecto de Ishbal de su mesita auxiliar junto a la cama —Breda, lleva esa información a la policía militar. Que empiecen a buscar a Abraham Blenheim y diles que tienen la orden de disparar si se resiste.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la frente —¡Si, señor!

—Havoc, dile a tus hombres que busquen un cuerpo con ésta descripción, en caso de encontrarlo muerto. Y que me informen inmediatamente a mi.

Havoc se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, sacudiéndose los pantalones —Si, Jefe.

Se volvió finalmente a Fuery —Sargento, lleve ésta información al mayor general Hakuro.

El joven se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió también —Si, coronel —y, sin decir más, los tres salieron por la puerta hasta desaparecer al doblar en el corredor. Una vez que estuvieron lejos, Roy volvió sus ojos negros al proyecto de Ishbal. Riza lo observó un instante en silencio.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Él la observó de reojo —¿Por qué no lo estaría? —el plano del acueducto abierto sobre su regazo. Pluma en su mano derecha.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente —Por favor, no te esfuerces tanto. Tus heridas podrían abrirse.

Roy asintió —Si... Tendré cuidado —iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever nuevamente a la joven enfermera de antes.

La cual, al verlos, sonrió cálidamente —Coronel Mustang, tiene una visita —tabla de control con las notas de ambos en manos.

Enderezándose, lució desconcertado mirando a la puerta —¿Visita?

La muchacha volvió a sonreír apartándose para dejar entrar a un hombre de expresión huraña, gafas cuadradas y una sombra de barba sin afeitar. Ingresando a la habitación caminó hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama de hierro de Riza. Al verlo torció el gesto.

—Doctor Knox —lo reconoció.

El hombre lo observó por un instante y luego negó con la cabeza —¿En qué cosa peligrosa están metidos ahora, chiquillo idiota? Siempre que te veo terminas aquí —observó a Riza un instante—. ¿Y ahora tú también? —gruñó.

Roy rió amenamente —Ah... bueno... Se podría decir que mi teniente primera solo estaba protegiéndome, probablemente todo sea culpa mía de todas formas.

Knox observó la expresión calma de Hawkeye, con los párpados cerrados y la boca en una línea, y luego se volvió a Roy, nuevamente haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza —Bah, siempre es igual con ustedes ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Creo que me esforcé demasiado y mi herida se abrió —sonrió—. Y tengo demasiado trabajo como para quedarme sentado haciendo nada.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua —Cielos, son todos iguales... Ninguno puede esperar a sanar sus heridas, ¿cierto? —cuando Roy no respondió más que con una sonrisa característica suya, se resignó.

Roy pareció recordar algo —Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí doctor Knox?

—Vine a ver si el doctor Marcoh necesitaba algo de ayuda... —se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada a un costado— pero mis habilidades están algo oxidadas... Bah, pensar que recién ahora comienzo a actuar como un doctor —farfulló—. Por cierto, tengo que ver esa herida... —gruñó, volteándose a Riza, pero Roy sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, mi teniente puede permanecer aquí —aseguró y Knox no dijo nada. No había demasiado que decir tampoco, sabía lo que había en la espalda de ella porque Mustang mismo la había traído en un shock hipovolémico a su tienda durante la guerra con quemaduras de tercer grado y sabía que fuera lo que fuera la relación entre ambos iba más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. También, dudaba que el pudor fuera algo que existiera entre ambos, dado que cuando la había traído con la carne quemada y desprendiéndose, ésta había tenido el torso expuesto e indudablemente no era la primera vez que Mustang había visto esas marcas en la espalda de ella, significaran lo que significaran. Por lo que acatando, se dispuso a observar la herida. Indicándole que se abriera la remera tipo bata para examinar la piel cauterizada.

Con expresión de desaprobación, observó la herida y anotó un par de cosas. Y tras guardarse el papel en el bolsillo volvió a negar con la cabeza —Tus heridas aún no han sanado, así que no te esfuerces —le reprocho, antipáticamente—. ¿Me oíste? Y deja de hacer tantas cosas peligrosas.

Roy asintió con una sonrisa y se ató la bata color verde pálido nuevamente, cerrándola en torno a su torso —Ah... Si. Agradezco tu ayuda.

El hombre se volteó y les dio la espalda, manos en los bolsillos —¡Hmp! Espero que la próxima vez no te vea en un hospital —exclamó, sacando el papel en que había anotado y añadió—. Le dejaré esto a la enfermera.

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ojos cerrados y semblante suave, su voz calma cuando habló —Knox, ahora yo te doy las gracias por haber ayudado al coronel —el hombre se detuvo y la observó de reojo, sabiendo que no sólo se refería a ese particular momento sino a cuando se había aparecido en la habitación de hospital con Marcoh para restaurar la vista de Roy. Roy, por su parte, la observó en silencio—. De no haber sido por usted y el doctor Marcoh, el coronel no podría haber retomado su ambición. Gracias —asintió. Y Knox simplemente volvió a caminar, mascullando algo entre dientes y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí al salir.

Tras observarla un instante, volvió la vista a la ventana junto a su cama. Sus ojos negros observando el patio del hospital y la hierba verde que crecía en éste simplemente porque podían, simplemente porque habían recuperado su luz. Su luz a costa de la vida y las almas de cientos de Ishbalitas convertidos en piedra. Su vida a costa de la de ella. Debía demasiado, a demasiadas personas, y por encima de todo le debía demasiado a ella. Después de todo, Riza había sido la primer persona en confiarle algo de importancia y él no había hecho más que decepcionarla con el uso que le había dado a ésta, en Ishbal. Pero ésta vez no fallaría. Ésta vez llegaría a la cima. Después de todo, y con sus ojos, aún tenía una segunda oportunidad de ver el futuro que había querido crear. Aún tenía eso, y nadie se lo volvería a quitar —Teniente... llegaremos a la cima —aseguró con convicción.

Y ella sólo lo observó y asintió —Si, coronel.

Después de todo, no era siempre que la Verdad daba segundas oportunidades. Menos aún a personas como ellos, menos aún a quienes probablemente no la merecían. Pero la tenían, y sacarían el mayor provecho de ésta.

Si, llegarían a la cima. Y lo harían juntos. De eso estaba seguro.


	20. Otras líneas dibujadas

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

20/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá está el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que espero les guste. Y espero no haberlos aburridos ya, tampoco. En fin, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a las personas que se toman tantas molestias y roban tiempo valioso de sus propias vidas para hacerme llegar un review con su opinión o crítica o simplemente para alentarme y hacerme saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo (lo cual aprecio sinceramente). De verdad, me alegran el día y ojalá puedan seguir haciéndolo porque realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar. Así que **GRACIAS**. Especialmente a:** ********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi**** **y** anónimo/a**. Y a todos los lectores. **Gracias**. Espero que este capítulo especialemente les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XX<p>

"Otras líneas dibujadas"

(...que estaban rompiendo)

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes ya, desde que habían sido dados de alta del hospital, una semana después de la visita del Doctor Knox y desafortunadamente aún no habían logrado apresar a Abraham Blenheim, el alquimista atomista, y por como las cosas se veían no parecía que fueran a hacerlo pronto tampoco. Tras el inconveniente en las alcantarillas –por el que había debido llenar bastante papeleo y perder una semana en el hospital- el asesino parecía haber desaparecido por completo de Ciudad del Este. No sólo eso, sino que un ataque había sido perpetrado en la biblioteca del cuartel, del cual afortunadamente nadie había salido herido, que lo había dejado bastante mal parado con Hakuro (el cual aún se tomaba la molestia de pasar a saludar cada mañana religiosamente y recordarle cómo estaba fracasando en atrapar a un único hombre) y el resto de sus superiores. El incidente, tras casi tres semanas, había sido dejado atrás ya afortunadamente. Aún así, el asunto no dejaba de molestarle.<p>

Por otro lado, y afortunadamente, todos esos días que había debido pasar en una incómoda cama de hospital le habían servido para ponerse al día con todo el papeleo atrasado de la oficina al punto de que lo único que quedaba ya eran los recibidos día a día y los del caso. Sin mencionar que resultaba un alivio el no tener que casi literalmente ahogarse en papeles y papeles en la oficina, y el poder ver los rostros de sus subordinados en vez de tener que estar acomodándose en su escritorio para lograr vislumbrar un atisbo de su teniente primera entre las pilas de papeleo. Aún así, había debido llevarse unos cuantos a casa para poder terminar todo en fecha y forma. Idea, evidentemente, de su teniente primera pero al menos le proveía una excusa perfecta para regresar a la de ella, en vez de a la suya, y pasar algo más de tiempo en su compañía. Aunque no era como si necesitara excusas para hacerlo tampoco, no realmente, pero ella no le permitiría acompañarla si sabía que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Cambio de estatus o no, Hawkeye seguía siendo Hawkeye aún en la intimidad de su apartamento cuando sólo estaban ellos dos y Roy no sabía si estar agradecido por su dedicación y devoción a su causa o si odiar la política de todo trabajo y nada de diversión. Si tuviera que decir algo, probablemente que era un poco de ambas.

De todas formas no importaba, al menos de esa forma podía hacer el papeleo en el cómodo sofá del apartamento de ella –en vez de la rígida silla de la oficina-, sin el resto de sus subordinados, con una buena taza de café –y no esa agua sucia, turbia y de dudosa higiene que llamaban café en el cuartel general- y con ella sentada entre sus piernas y con su pequeña espalda contra su ancho pecho. Era un cambio confortante, y el que ella consintiera que le rodeara con un brazo la cintura era un extra que no daba por sentado. Y esa era toda la situación básicamente, y toda la extensión de su relación física.

Soltando un suspiro, bajó la mirada a la coronilla de ella y sonrió al verla concentrada leyendo uno de los papeles que debían revisar, firmar y entregar al día siguiente. Al sentirlo observándola, y _no_ leyendo los papeles que tenía en la mano derecha, cuyo brazo tendía extendido a uno de los lados del Riza, volvió su cabeza ligeramente hacia él. Su expresión severa —Esos tienen que ser entregados mañana a primera hora —señaló.

El brazo de él se enroscó más firmemente alrededor de la cintura de ella, presionándola aún mas contra su pecho y cuerpo —Estoy al tanto —una sonrisa arrogante en los labios—. Mi teniente primera no cesa de recordármelo cada quince minutos.

—No debería hacerlo si no se distrajera cada quince minutos, coronel —replicó usando deliberadamente el rango y la formalidad.

Roy se inclinó y depositó un fugaz beso en el punto exacto debajo de su oído —No es mi culpa realmente —musitó, soltando una pequeña bocanada de aire contra la piel de su cuello y sintiéndola tensarse contra él—, encuentro más atractivo hacer _esto_ que el papeleo.

Las comisuras de la boca de ella se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —No lo dudo.

Dejando caer sus párpados, volvió a besar suavemente el mismo punto. Dejando, ésta vez, reposar sus labios por unos instantes más antes de retraerlos de la piel de ella. Un escalofrío sacudió la médula de ella —¿Me está diciendo negligente, teniente? —sonrió, su otra mano soltando los papeles al suelo y aflojando el broche del cabello de ella y arrojándolo sobre la mesa de café a su lado.

—Si, coronel —replicó, ligeramente sin aliento. Y él aprovechó la brecha para volver a besarle el cuello, sonsacando un pequeño sonido de placer de los labios de ella. Percatándose de esto, Riza apretó los labios en una línea tensa y se apartó parcialmente de él—. Aún tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Lo sé —aseguró, apartándole el largo cabello dorado de la nuca y besando el exacto centro de ésta, luego uno más abajo y otro, hasta alcanzar el cuello de la camisa, en el cual se detuvo. Tomando el cabello, lo sostuvo en alto y volvió a besarle la nuca una vez más y el cuello, trazando una línea a lo largo de la columna de su garganta. Un segundo sonido de complacencia escapó de los labios de Riza a modo de espiración. Toda la extensión de su piel ascendiendo unos grados de temperatura.

Cerrando los ojos calmamente, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro derecho de él, su respiración superficial a medida que él continuaba besando y succionando suavemente cada centímetro de piel de su cuello, accediendo ahora también a su clavícula desnuda por encima del cuello de la camisa. Deteniéndose allí para mordisquear particularmente la zona en torno a la clavícula, la oyó complacido soltar un largo y tendido suspiro. Tomando esto como incentivo, alzó ambas manos al primer botón de la camisa. Las manos de Riza en las muñecas de él lo detuvieron instintivamente, acostumbrada a ocultar rigurosamente esa parte de su cuerpo de los ojos del resto. Sin embargo, sus dedos cedieron laxos casi al instante, percatándose que era una acción fútil, por razones evidentes. Él ya sabía todo de los secretos de su espalda, él los había destruido particularmente.

Deslizando la tela completamente desabrochada por los brazos de ella y hacia abajo, la removió y la dejó con cuidado en el respaldar del sofá. Deteniéndose a observar con expresión seria las líneas de tinta en la espalda de ella y las escaras que las quemaduras que él había ocasionado habían dejado en su piel —Lamento todos los malos recuerdos que te ocasioné —susurró, y cerrando los ojos se inclinó hacia delante y besó la primer cicatriz. La que se extendía amplia y atroz sobre su omóplato izquierdo. Una y otra y otra vez, abarcando cada rincón y cada límite irregular, cada surco y cada estría de la oscurecida piel quemada. Cada pequeño rincón, aferrándola con ambos brazos por la cintura y contra él, deseando en vano hacer desaparecer la cicatriz con el solo gesto. Era una idea ingenua, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Por lo que pasó, una vez terminado, a la siguiente escara. Aquella sobre su omóplato derecho y tal y como con la cicatriz previa, presionó sus labios una y otra y otra y otra vez contra ésta deseando poder hacerlo todo desaparecer. Los errores de su pasado y los pecados y la carga que ella debía llevar también. Riza, percibiendo sus pensamientos en sus gestos, alzó con suavidad la mano al costado del rostro de él. Sus largos dedos acariciando suavemente la línea de la mandíbula de Roy mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia delante. Su flequillo ocultando su rostro.

Descendiendo, besó la tercer gran escara antes de ascender nuevamente al corte del cuello. Y luego a la pequeña cicatriz sobre su hombro allí donde Envy la había dañado. Su propia respiración haciéndose más y más superficial a medida que recorría cada corte, cicatriz y marca de la espalda de ella. Los músculos de la espalda de Riza contrayéndose al mero contacto de la piel de los labios de él.

Y no supo en que momento terminaron torpemente entrelazados, desprolijamente enredados con piernas y brazos en ángulos inconvenientes y aferrándose el uno al otro desesperadamente como si su vida pendiera de ello. Manos transpiradas y el aliento fantasmagórico de él sobre su cuello enrojecido y aún entonces nada parecía realmente importar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que eran sus dientes y labios violentando la marcada piel del cuello de ella o el hecho de que eran los dedos de ella intentando rasgar la piel de la espalda de él impacientemente. Intentando, por todos los medios físicos, hacer desaparecer la distancia que ambos habían forzado a través de los años. La distancia que habían trazado, junto con todas las otras líneas dibujadas que estaban rompiendo en aquel preciso instante.

No importaba, no realmente, porque había esperado demasiado para tenerla de esa forma –tener literalmente su vida entre sus manos- y no tenerla era la idea más dolorosa que podía concebir al momento. Así que la besó una y otra vez, en cada rincón y en cada centímetro de piel y en cada cicatriz que llevaba en su tez y la besó también hasta prácticamente asfixiarse y asfixiarla a ella en el intento, sólo porque simplemente podía y ella no lo estaba apartando tampoco. Así que se aferró, dedos firmes en los huesos de la cadera de ella y se hundió una vez más para besarla en los labios como si fuera algo que jamás había hecho antes y algo que jamás podría volver a ser. No lo descartaba, no con ellos en la milicia, así que se rehusó a soltarla hasta el último minuto. Hasta el último segundo en que la espalda de ella se curvó hacia arriba y un ahogado gemido fue a parar al hombro de él, sacudiéndole por completo el interior de la caja toráxica. Sacudiéndole toda su entera complexión, y derribándolo por completo a él también. Arrastrándolo con ella hacia abajo. Jadeando, apoyó su frente sudada contra la almohada junto al rostro de ella. Los dedos de Riza, la cual se encontraba bajo él, trazando patrones irregulares en su alborotada cabellera negra. Su expresión calma.

Aún intentando recobrar el aire, se apartó de encima de ella y los cubrió a ambos desprolijamente con las sábanas, envolviendo meramente lo necesario, y dejando las piernas de ambos aún entrelazadas y desnudas sobre el colchón. Sonriendo arrogantemente, se acomodó sobre uno de sus codos y la observó por unos segundos. Los ojos terrosos y ligeramente desenfocados de ella devolviéndole la mirada, su mano aún enroscando un mechón azabache del flequillo de él entre sus dedos. Con serenidad, finalmente lo acomodó hacia atrás, junto con el resto. Él tomó la muñeca de ella en el aire y descendió sus labios hasta presionarse contra los de ella. Luego, dejándose caer boca arriba, acomodó las sábanas un poco mejor sobre ambos.

Una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios —Nunca antes hice esto.

Ella enarcó una ceja, observándolo escépticamente —Sin ánimos de ofender, dudo seriamente eso.

Él frunció el entrecejo y clavó sus ojos negros en ella, expresión de exasperación —Evidentemente no me refería a _eso_, teniente —masculló deliberadamente volviendo a usar su rango—. Sino a dormir con una mujer.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente —Entonces debo advertirle que puede que lo patee, coronel. Tengo sueño ligero —aseguró. Era cierto, al menos desde la guerra lo era. Antes de ello no recordaba casi nada de sus hábitos de sueño. Él tampoco, siendo honesto. El sueño ligero era una consecuencia inevitable de Ishbal para ambos, junto a tantas otras.

Extendiendo ambas manos, la tomó por la cintura y la trajo con él al colchón —Imagino que puedo vivir con eso también, teniente. Después de todo, ya me ha hecho tropezar más de una vez, no veo como patearme pueda ser demasiado peor —girando y quedando una vez más sobre ella.

Pero ella ladeó la cabeza a un costado cuando él se inclinó a besarla, haciendo que sus labios cayeran en la línea de su mandíbula en vez de sus labios —Mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer —le recordó. Y él exhaló resignado, apartándose de encima de ella y abrazándola por la cintura desde detrás. Sus brazos fibrosos enroscándose firmemente alrededor del plano abdomen de Riza.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, lo oyó hablar una vez más —Aparentemente Havoc, tenía razón.

Ella no se volteó. Sus párpados empezaban a pesarle —Espero que esto no se trate de otra apuesta —aseguró, voz seria. Su superior y el resto de su equipo pasaban demasiado tiempo apostando tonterías. Si usaran todo ese tiempo para trabajar, y no perder el tiempo, probablemente terminarían todo a tiempo.

Él negó con la cabeza —No pensé que la teniente primera Hawkeye fuera del tipo de acurrucarse —una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Pero ella sólo se acomodó más contra él y se curvó, enredando sus piernas con las de Roy. Ojos cerrados y expresión serena —No lo soy, coronel. No confío mi espalda a nadie... —y sin poder siquiera decir algo más perdió el conocimiento. Dejándolo en silencio y por unos instantes hasta que él mismo se permitió dormirse, barajando las últimas palabras de ella en su cabeza.

Después de todo, él era una de las tres personas en el mundo que había vislumbrado los secretos de su espalda. Pero el primero estaba muerto y el segundo, el doctor Knox, jamás se detendría a ponderar siquiera en las razones de por qué un miembro de la milicia tenía un tatuaje de alquimia en su espalda o por qué otro miembro de la milicia había intentado incinerar por completo las líneas de su piel. No, él era el único con vida que _sabía_ realmente de las marcas de su espalda y, más aún, era el único al que le había confiado voluntariamente su espalda. Su padre la había tomado simplemente, diciendo que sería un problema si la investigación de su vida desapareciera o fuera tomada por un forastero y mascullando por lo bajo conceptos de alquimia que ella no había entendido mientras depositaba la carga con precisión, tinta y fuego en su virginal piel. Había dolido, no lo negaría, pero Riza se había rehusado a llorar al respecto y había tolerado todo el instante con entereza y manteniéndose impasible al respecto. Por otro lado, el que Knox hubiera visto su espalda –aunque en un estado completamente distinto en que la había dejado su padre- había sido solo un daño colateral más de las quemaduras que Roy había inflingido en su piel.

Pero él, no. El que sus ojos negros y dedos hubieran trazado ese tatuaje grabado en su espalda no había sido accidental ni daño colateral en absoluto. Había sido su decisión, la primer elección de vida relevante que había hecho por su cuenta, de mostrarle la investigación de su padre y aún no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No realmente, incluso con los sucedido en Ishbal, incluso entonces, no podía obligarse a sí misma a pensar en alguien mejor para tener la investigación de toda una vida de su padre. La investigación por la que ella había sido completamente dejada de lado. Ella había creído en él, en su sueño al que había llamado maravilloso y aún creía. Aún confiaba en que si había alguien que pudiera hacer eso realidad era Roy Mustang y por esa misma razón había elegido seguirlo también y protegerlo hasta que alcanzara su ambición. Hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario y aún lo sostenía y se atenía a su determinación.

_No. Pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. Mustang-san, ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello? ¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices? _

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con calma, parpadeando un par de veces sus orbes caoba antes de enfocar su vista correctamente. Estaba en su apartamento, no lo dudaba, pero aún parecía inusual despertar con un brazo colgando lánguidamente alrededor de su cuerpo y alguien a su lado, respirando. Soltando un suspiro propio, cerró los ojos un segundo instante y se permitió sentir los dedos de él trazando distraídamente círculos en su hombro desnudo. Una y otra vez. Para luego dibujar las líneas visibles del tatuaje de su espalda, la cual estaba perfilada a él.

La voz de Roy le hizo abrir los ojos una vez más. Indudablemente se había percatado de que estaba despierta —Buenos días —la saludó hundiendo su rostro en la larga y alborotada cabellera rubia de ella. Riza sonrió con calma.

Asintiendo con la cabeza contra la almohada —Buenos días —se volteó, mirándolo con las sábanas aferradas contra su pecho.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y se inclinó a besar sus labios, su cabello azabache más revuelto y alborotado que de costumbre. La sombra de una barba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando estaba empezando a disfrutar del gesto, Riza se incorporó y se dispuso a salir de la cama. Él, sentándose detrás de ella, presionó sus labios contra su hombro —¿Tenemos qué?

Hawkeye asintió firmemente —Esos papeles que tiraste al suelo no se firmarán solos, y necesitan ser entregados hoy.

Mustang volvió a presionar sus labios contra el otro hombro desnudo de ella, apartando el cabello de su camino con una mano —¿Un poco más...?

Ella negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie –soltándose del agarre de él- tomando una camisa del suelo y abrochándosela con calma. Sin embargo, ésta era más grande que la suya, se percató. Pero igual continuó abrochándola por completo dado que necesitaba ponerse algo de todas formas para regresar a buscar los papeles, alimentar a Black Hayate y preparar el desayuno para ambos antes de poder ir al cuartel general. Sin mencionar que tendrían que pasar por el apartamento de él para que se afeitara y cambiara en un uniforme nuevo. Después de todo, era inaceptable que apareciera en el trabajo desaliñado y tampoco querían correr el riesgo de revelar la profundidad de su relación.

Exhalando con calma, enarcó una ceja al ver que su superior continuaba observándola con esa expresión y sonrisa características suyas —¿Sucede algo?

—Olvide las minifaldas, teniente —pronunció, observando la forma en que su camisa caía holgada sobre las curvas de ella y la forma en que sus piernas quedaban desnudas desde sus muslos y hacia abajo—. Éste debería ser el uniforme de la milicia.

Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza y se marchó, conciente de la mirada de él todo el tiempo encima de ella —Levántese, coronel. Tenemos que ir a trabajar—y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Acuclillándose y acariciando a Black Hayate en el momento en que ingresó a la cocina y el perro se acercó hociqueando a darle a su dueña los buenos días. Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, se dirigió con los pies descalzos a buscar la comida del animal y depositarla en el pequeño plato. Tras cumplir la tarea, puso algo de agua para prepararse un té y se dispuso a preparar un café para él también.

De reojo, lo vio ingresar a la cocina parcialmente vestido ya con los pantalones y zapatos puestos, así como la chaqueta militar colgada encima de uno de sus hombros. La expresión complacencia aún en su semblante —¿Sabe, teniente? En algún momento necesitaré esa camisa. Aunque admito que se ve mejor en usted.

Riza continuó de espaldas a él, preparando el desayuno, su cabello ahora recogido nuevamente —Puede reclamarla cuando quiera, coronel —replicó seria. Sin embargo, se percató tarde del posible efecto que tendrían sus palabras en él. Y tal y como predijo, él se encontró tras ella en segundos, habiendo atravesado el pequeño espacio a grandes zancadas.

Retrocediendo un paso, chocó con su pecho. Roy entonces la tomó por los hombros y la giró para que lo enfrentara, una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro —Aceptaré esa proposición, teniente.

Ella se tensó ligeramente al ver las intenciones de él —Coronel —dijo cuidadosamente, con voz seria y controlada—, tenemos que ir al cuartel general. Y esos papeles aún necesitan ser firmados.

Roy asintió y tomándola por la cintura con ambas manos inclinó la cabeza y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. Ejerciendo más presión en el instante en que entró en contacto con Riza y profundizando rápidamente el gesto, hábilmente. Descendiendo sus manos de su cadera, trazando las curvas de ésta, hasta detenerse en sus muslos desnudos. Sintiéndola intentar objetar contra su boca, la besó aún con más fuerza y la aferró firmemente de los muslos, alzándola en un fluido movimiento y sentándola sobre la encimera. Ubicándose él entre sus piernas.

—Llegaremos tarde —aseguró, entre beso y beso y bocanada de aire, intentando ordenar sus prioridades como siempre lo hacía, pero su cuerpo no parecía tan disciplinado como su mente y no estaba respondiendo como debería. O quizá si... pero no era algo particularmente favorecedor para su profesionalismo.

Roy asintió y la besó una vez más, forzándola a inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás y haciendo que unos cuantos utensilios se deslizaran de la encimera al suelo —Mmhh... —coincidió. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Sus dedos aún enroscados firmemente alrededor de los muslos de ella. La camisa llegando a penas más arriba para cubrir su cuerpo.

Jalando ligeramente, la acercó más a él, hasta que no hubo espacio alguno entre ambos. Hasta que _finalmente_ todos los espacios entre ambos desaparecieron como habían necesitado desde Ishbal (o quizá antes, no podía recordar). Y no lo negaría, disfrutaba estar en su espacio personal e invadirlo por completo y más placer aún le causaba que fuera ella quien lo consintiera. Quien le consintiera verla en la forma en que la estaba viendo en el momento –camisa olvidada en el suelo- y en quien confiara cada secreto y rincón de su cuerpo. No era del todo una novedad tampoco, no realmente. Él había sido –y de ello estaba completamente seguro- el primero en quien había depositado confianza suficiente para mostrarle parcialmente su cuerpo y eso no era nada considerando que había depositado su espalda y vida también en sus manos. Y él en las de ella, respectivamente, y ahora simplemente podía hacer de esas promesas simbólicas algo literal. Podía tener su vida en sus manos, entre sus dedos. Podía literalmente tocarla con cada extensión de su cuerpo y saber a ciencia cierta que mientras permanecieran de esa forma nada le sucedería. Nada como lo que había sucedido en el día prometido podría repetirse. Y eso le concedía algo de paz mental, algo de eso que rara vez había podido tener desde Ishbal. Y desde que la había visto desangrándose en el suelo sobre un círculo de transmutación trazado en tiza.

Un humano solo puede hacer aquello que está a su alcance. Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. Un subordinado debe proteger a sus subordinados y a su vez, ellos a los suyos. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer los seres humanos.

Así que la besó, una y otra vez, por cada año que quiso hacerlo, por cada año que sobrevivió y vivió con ella a su lado y por la sangre en sus manos –las de él y las de ella- y la carga que debían llevar. La besó por todos los malos recuerdos que le había ocasionado y por las dificultades que habían debido pasar también. Y la besó hasta que su espina se dobló y se vio forzada a enterrar su rostro en el hombro de él para contener un casi doloroso gemido que de todas formas alcanzó a sus oídos en el preciso instante en que su fuerza se evaporó también, y su frente fue a parar contra la de ella. Sonriendo, la besó. Simplemente porque podía.

Su agarre en sus muslos suavizándose ligeramente, sus dedos aflojándose. Ella alzó su mano con calma y acomodó el cabello azabache de él hacia atrás. Sus largos dedos pálidos enterrándose y contrastando con la mata de cabello negra. Su expresión tornándose formal en el instante en que logró recuperarse —Tenemos que irnos.

Él asintió, tomando su camisa del suelo y entregándole a ella su ropa. Tras abotonarse ambos el último botón de sus respectivas camisas, Riza se volteó y continuó preparando el café y el té, mientras lo observaba acomodarse el cuello prolijamente antes de abotonarse la chaqueta militar encima. Una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro —¿Aún toma _eso_, teniente? —sonrió, refiriéndose al té. Incluso cuando había sido el discípulo de su padre ella había tenido la costumbre de prepararse uno cada mañana y cada atardecer. Luego otro antes de irse a dormir.

Ella observó la taza por un instante con expresión neutra —No veo el inconveniente en hacerlo.

—Sabe terrible —aseguró Roy. Y el semblante de Riza se tornó más rígido.

—Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de preparar un té, coronel. Y el sargento Fuery piensa que sabe bien.

Él sonrió entretenido de ver que había tocado un punto sensible en su teniente primera. Y eso no era algo que sucediera todos los días. Personalmente, creía que _sabía terrible_ —El sargento Mayor piensa demasiado, teniente. Y Havoc y Breda coinciden conmigo en que sabe atroz.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Edward-kun lo bebió, señor, y no tuvo objeción al respecto. Tampoco la tuvo el previo Fuhrer.

—El enano de Acero no cuenta, teniente. Su paladar era todo menos exquisito. Y Bradley tampoco. Dudo que los homúnculos tengan buen gusto para el té.

Ella permaneció firme —Eso carece de fundamento, coronel —y tomando la taza se la forzó frente al rostro—. Y beba su café rápido, por favor. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Pero está caliente —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ella ignoró la infantil queja de su superior y tomó los papeles que él había olvidado en el suelo la noche anterior. Dándoles una rápida ojeada y organizándolos de acuerdo a la prioridad de cada uno y de acuerdo también al tiempo que le llevaría revisarlos y firmarlos y entregarlos a tiempo. Acomodándolos, se los entregó a Roy —Y todavía tienes éstos que firmar.

—Entiendo —suspiró, resignando, bebiendo su taza de café con la mayor rapidez que su boca le permitía tolerar mientras leía uno de los papeles que sostenía en la otra mano. Riza, satisfecha, se sujetó el cabello en alto con más prolijidad, acomodándose también el uniforme mientras lavaba la taza vacía donde había tomado el té. Caminando unos pasos, le sacó de la mano la taza a medio beber y en mitad de camino hacia su boca. Roy parpadeó abriendo y cerrando su mano donde había sostenido su café.

—Aún no había terminado eso, teniente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lavó ésta también —No tenemos tiempo, coronel. Puede beber uno en el cuartel si lo desea —tomando el abrigo de ambos y entregándole a él el suyo. Para luego tomar las llaves del apartamento y abrir la puerta. Ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Roy la observó de reojo, una sonrisa en los labios. Ella le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva —¿Sucede algo? —intentando pensar si había algo fuera de lugar en su habitualmente prolija apariencia que pudiera delatarlos. O si había olvidado algo.

—No —replicó, mirando al frente con expresión solemne—. Ese uniforme no favorece tu figura.

Ella suspiró con calma y negó con la cabeza —Espero que no hagas comentarios como esos en la oficina —lo reprendió.

—¿Seria tan malo, teniente? —sonrió— ¿Cumplimentar a mi teniente primera por su privilegiado cuerpo?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Evidentemente, coronel. Es inapropiado. Sin mencionar que no está permitido. Y sería acoso sexual.

—Siento diferir en el último punto, teniente. No lo es si de hecho tengo una relación con la persona a la que dirijo el elogio.

Una vez más, Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Eso es otra cosa que no puede decir, coronel.

Él se mostró despreocupado —No veo el inconveniente, teniente.

—Yo sí, señor. Se llama leyes de fraternización, si mal no recuerda. Puedo dejarle el estatuto de la milicia sobre su escritorio para que lo lea si lo desea.

Roy exhaló con calma —Dudo que aplique si el propio Fuhrer Grumman no se opone a ello, teniente. Después de todo, el estatuto es avalado por el actual Fuhrer.

Enarcando una ceja, viró su cabeza a él mientras ambos subían al auto negro de Roy. Una vez dentro, continuó observándolo con expresión grave e inquisitiva —Si me permite preguntar, coronel ¿A qué se refiere con el Fuhrer no oponiéndose a esto?

Él frenó en seco. Su mente frenó en seco. Evidentemente no había estado pensando con claridad cuando había soltado al aire ese comentario. Evidentemente eso pasaba seguido últimamente, estando con ella cerca y no terminaba de agradarle. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya había ocurrido en el pasado. Después de todo, también había soltado su sueño ingenuo al aire estando con ella frente a la tumba de su padre y ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido realmente la costumbre de censurar sus pensamientos alrededor de su teniente, y en otros contextos eso rara vez lo había metido en problemas. Como mucho una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Riza, como cuando había creído ser amable con los Elric al no informarles de la muerte de Hughes y ella lo había llamado cruel.

Ahora, sin embargo, encontraba que tendía a decir muchas cosas inapropiadas estando ella alrededor. No que antes no hubieran sido inapropiadas –porque tenía tendencia a ser algo inadecuado en ocasiones- sino que ahora lo inapropiado era decirlas estando en una relación con Hawkeye como en la que estaba. Y ella evidentemente no poseía conocimiento alguno de su relación sanguínea con Grumman –probablemente porque el viejo zorro lo había preferido así- ya que cuando había muerto su padre ella le había aseverado que no tenía familiar alguno. Su padre y madre, ambos, se habían apartado de sus familias. Y no era su lugar el informarle algo así.

Así que colocando la llave en el arranque, encendió el motor, saliendo rápidamente del lugar —A-Ah... No me haga caso, teniente —y si no podía decirle que el antes teniente general y ahora Fuhrer Grumman era su abuelo materno, menos aún podía decirle que éste la había ofrecido como su esposa para él. Eso seguramente le ganaría una bala en lugares donde jamás desearía tenerla. Sin mencionar que tampoco estaría complacida con Grumman por haberla entregado de esa forma cuando obviamente no era su lugar para hacerlo, y aún necesitaba que el hombre ocupara la posición hasta que él mismo pudiera tomarla.

Ella volvió su vista al frente, expresión severa —Espero que no haya comentado nada de esto al Fuhrer, coronel.

Él forzó algo de seriedad a su rostro, intentando disimular que estaba sudando frío en realidad —Por supuesto que no, teniente. ¿Qué clase de persona discutiría su relación clandestina con su subordinada con el líder de la milicia? Puede estar tranquila que no hablamos de usted —bien, eso era una mentira. Aunque una parcial. _Técnicamente_, él no había hablado de ella. El Fuhrer le había expresado su deseo de que tomara a su nieta como esposa y él había eludido elegante y hábilmente el asunto diciéndole que se estaba precipitando y que no debía pensar demasiado al respecto. Y ésa había sido toda la extensión de su conversación respecto a su teniente primera.

Riza no pareció convencida —Un idiota, coronel. Esa clase de persona —no lo dijo, no en voz alta, pero Roy estuvo seguro de que Riza estuvo tentada de añadir: del tipo que intenta encender fuego bajo la lluvia. Pero, afortunadamente para él, ella dejó el asunto allí. Y el viaje continuó relativamente calmo, salvo que su teniente primera continuaba observando el reloj.

—Llegaremos tarde —aseguró, severa, tras cerciorare con el reloj por quinta vez quizá.

Roy la observó de reojo un instante e inmediatamente volvió la vista al frente antes de que pudiera reprochárselo. Sin embargo, no borró la sonrisa de complacencia y satisfacción de su rostro. Sinceramente, era algo difícil de hacer —No la vi objetando antes, teniente.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Si mal no recuerda, coronel, lo hice.

—Y luego dejó de hacerlo, teniente —le señaló—. Porque estoy perfectamente seguro que esos sonidos no eran quejas, fueran lo que fueran.

Ésta vez su expresión se tornó aún más pétrea. Sus grandes ojos borravino mirando directo, a través del vidrio del parabrisas, y hacia la calle —Entonces recuérdelos, coronel. Porque no los oirá en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué-

—Y déjeme aquí, por favor. No creo que sea buena idea llegar en el auto de mi superior a primera hora de la mañana.

—Pero aún faltan unas cuadras —intentó objetar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia la manija de la puerta, dándole la espalda —Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar, coronel. Además, si mal no recuerda, tiene que asearse y aliñarse antes de ir al cuartel general.

Resignado, aparcó junto a la acera, volviéndose a ella en el instante en que Riza abría la puerta con expresión severa —¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida, teniente? —intentó, pobre intento de sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

Hawkeye se bajó del auto —No, coronel. No llegue tarde —y, sin decir más, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuartel general. Roy, apoyando ambos antebrazos sobre el volante, la observó hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista.

En retrospectiva, debía admitir que meterse con ella no era ni nunca había sido una buena idea. Después de todo, Hawkeye siempre había logrado superarlo en astucia. Y sus comentarios mordaces generalmente terminaban dejándolo a él y su ego por el piso, mayormente los referentes a la lluvia. Pero suponía que no podía evitarse tampoco, _amaba_ eso de ella.

Se detuvo. Su mente se detuvo.

_Oh, Dios_. Estaba jodido.


	21. Todo lo que realmente importa

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

21/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y tal y como prometí, acá está el capítulo de hoy que por un momento temí no poder subir dado que tras caminar dos kilómetros y medio con mi hermana llegamos al cyber y estaba cerrado y pobre tuvo que soportar mi malhumor hasta que descubrimos que en realidad se había mudado. Por lo que, afortunadamente, no tuve que faltar a mi palabra. En fin, dejo de aburrirlos y paso directamente a los agradecimientos (que sinceramente creo necesarios).** GRACIAS**, sinceramente. A todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme llegar su opinión y me animan y me alegran el día. De verdad. Especialmente a: **********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi**** **y** anónimo/a**. Y, si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría que siguieran haciéndome saber lo que piensan y corrigiéndome para poder mejorar. Otra vez, **gracias**. Así como también a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia día a día. Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XXI<p>

"Todo lo que realmente importa"

* * *

><p>Alzó la hoja de afeitar cuidadosamente hacia su barbilla, por tercera vez, y por tercera vez se detuvo a centímetros de posarla sobre su piel. La crema de afeitar aún decorando la línea de su mandíbula y su cabello azabache aún era un desastre incluso después de haberse dado una ducha. Y de hecho, hasta allí había llegado. Se había dado una ducha, se había colocado una toalla alrededor de la cintura y había salido a pararse delante del espejo, y allí había quedado. Completamente estancado en la acción de rasurarse, o en el intento de hacerlo al menos. Su mente en blanco. Estaba en blanco. Seguro, no era algo nuevo. Se conocían desde que él tenía 16 y ella 14 y quizá incluso entonces –o unos años después- ya se había convertido ella en una persona importante para él. O quizá después de Ishbal, no estaba seguro, pero estaba seguro que aquello definitivamente <em>no<em> era nuevo. No realmente, pero no era en ello en lo que residía la novedad. En absoluto.

Ella le había confiado su espalda a él, a su sueño, y le había entregado su completa confianza desde el inicio. Habiéndole entregado la investigación de una vida de su padre y él a cambio, años después, -inocencia menos- le había entregado su espalda a cambio y a modo de devolución. Su vida. Le había otorgado el derecho de acabar con su vida si ella alguna vez juzgaba que se había apartado de su camino y faltado a su palabra. Por segunda vez, porque eso era lo que había sucedido en Ishbal realmente, él había traicionado la confianza de ella y la había decepcionado hasta más allá del punto del reparo y aún así ella había aceptado eso y había elegido continuar en la milicia a su lado para ayudarlo y verlo alcanzar ese ansiado objetivo de llegar a la cima. Ella era eficiente, y la había convertido en su asistente, pero por encima de todo era leal y creía en él como pocas personas lo habían hecho. Hughes siendo uno de esos. Y aún con todo lo sucedido, aún con todo lo que habían visto y hecho en Ishbal, y aún con todas las vidas que había debido tomar por él, ella aún permanecía a su lado, velando por su bienestar y por sus mejores intereses.

La había visto quebrarse en pocas ocasiones, en Ishbal, alguna que otra vez. Y cuando había creído que él había muerto en manos del homúnculo llamado Lust y si las lágrimas derramadas de quien se rehusaba a llorar no hablaban volúmenes de su aprecio hacia él nada lo hacía. Él, por su parte, le había dicho explícitamente que no podía perderla y había sido sincero con sus palabras como pocas veces lograba serlo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como un arrogante pomposo y cínico. No lo negaba, la situación no había sido usual y el caño de la pistola de ella en su nuca probablemente habría ayudado también de no ser porque había estado dispuesto a aceptar que ella le disparara con tal de satisfacer su odio. Con tal de incinerar a Envy hasta la muerte, había estado dispuesto a morir y resignarse a su causa allí y en ese instante sólo por verlo arder en sus llamas. Y _eso_ no lo había detenido. No, ni siquiera Acero y Scar habían logrado persuadirlo de resignarse, ni siquiera ella rogándole que se deshiciera de su ira lo habían hecho.

Alzando la vista, observó su rostro. _Esa vez... _Esa vez no había sido capaz de verse a sí mismo. No había sido capaz de ver nada salvo odio líquido y el objetivo que debía ser reducido a cenizas para hacer desaparecer esa consumidora sensación. Había visto a Envy, y una mancha borrosa que había sido Acero y otra que había correspondido a Scar. Y había visto a Hughes muriendo en cada segundo que había deseado chasquear sus dedos. Y la había sentido a ella, detrás de él, presionando un arma contra su cabeza y no le había importado. No se había visto a sí mismo pero había visto cómo su expresión, sus ojos, la habían asustado a ella. Su mano temblaba, y las manos de Hawkeye nunca temblaban con un arma en mano. Aún podía recordarlo.

Al fin había estado allí, cerca. Al fin había sido capaz de alcanzar al asesino de Hughes. Estaba allí, a unos metros, en un estado desagradable, patético y deplorable y él podía estirar su mano y chasquear sus dedos y todo acabaría. _Pero finalmente... ¡Finalmente lo tengo frente a mi! _Si así lo hubiera querido. _¡Lo sé! Pero... Pero lo que intentas hacer ahora no es por el bien del país ni de tus camaradas! Deshazte de tu ira. Sólo serás consumido por ella poco a poco. No puedes permitirte caer en ese agujero. _

_No vayas donde no pueda seguirte._ Y aún así, aún entonces había estado dispuesto a morir. Dispuesto a perderlo todo. Habría tolerado la idea de perder la vida allí, habría tolerado que fuera ella quien lo matara. _Si piensas disparar, hazlo_. _Pero... ¿Qué harás luego de matarme? _Por otro lado, no había estado listo para una respuesta así de su parte. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado, llevaré conmigo, borraré de éste mundo... al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo. _No habría tolerado la idea de ser quien le arrebatara la vida a ella. No habría soportado pensar en un mundo sin ella. La sola idea, aún entonces, era completamente aterradora y desesperante. La sola imagen de ella desangrándose en el suelo, aún lo era también. Y no era un secreto todo aquello. Nunca lo había sido realmente.

Sin embargo, ponerle un nombre tan específico era una cosa completamente aparte viendo que toda su vida se la habían pasado caminando en puntas de pie alrededor del asunto. Eludiendo por completo la cuestión y limitándose a las expresiones verbales y gestuales que tranquilamente podían continuar siendo inofensivas al día siguiente, donde podrían seguir fingiendo y trazando líneas y espacios entre ambos que ocasionalmente traspasarían de todas formas. Esto _no _era eso y él ni siquiera podía empezar a enroscar su mente alrededor de la noción. ¿Qué podía saber él, de todas formas? Sin duda alguna su estilo frívolo de vida previo poco servía de experiencia y ayuda y dudaba que la ocurrencia fuera a dejarlo en paz por un tiempo. Aún así, no dudaba –ni por un segundo- que no se tratara de eso. Siempre había sido de esa forma con ella y si todo lo que habían sobrevivido y vivido no hablaba volúmenes de su relación nada lo hacía ni lo haría.

Y por esa razón, estaba jodido. Completa y absolutamente jodido. Y lo estaría peor si no se alistaba y llegaba pronto al cuartel para terminar los papeles que había ignorado la noche anterior. Así que tomando la navaja intentó una vez más, ésta vez, teniente éxito.

Ya pensaría después el resto. Siempre lo hacía, de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Caminando con paso firme, dejó la oficina y se retiró al campo de tiro. Su superior no había llegado aún y no lo haría probablemente en una hora más, conociéndolo, así que aprovecharía el tiempo para afinar su puntería. Algo que no había podido hacer casi desde que el caso del asesino había comenzado y todos los papeles habían empezado a apilarse en la oficina. Y, por encima de todo, necesitaba del breve tiempo para sí misma. Necesitaba de algo familiar como el olor a pólvora en el aire y el sonido de un disparo –por torcida que fuera la lógica y de ello era responsable la guerra- para despejar su mente una vez más. Después de todo, las cosas habían sido lejos de usual en el último tiempo y aún con todo no lograba adaptarse a la nueva rutina. Riza Hawkeye era una persona organizada y estructurada, después de todo, simplemente porque las cosas eran más simples de esa forma y la simpleza y racionalidad eran cosas que valoraba por encima de todo. Y tenerlo a él en su vida –de esa nueva forma- estaba lejos de ser eso. No lo negaría, era placentero y un cambio bien aceptado en general, pero Roy era –y siempre había sido- considerablemente diferente en ese aspecto.<p>

En el cuartel general, de servicio, con rangos y ambiciones de por medio, podía lidiar perfectamente con él. Manteniéndose siempre unos pies más atrás, cuidando su espalda pero nunca teniendo que improvisar. Ella era disciplinada, por encima de todo, y perfectamente capaz cuando jugando según las reglas y normas y ateniéndose a las líneas dentro de las cuales debía y podía moverse. Era su fuerte, después de todo, su campo. Y aún cuando no estaba por encima de romper las reglas por él, rara vez optaba por hacerlo de no ser _absolutamente_ necesario e ineludible. Su lealtad era con él y no con la milicia, después de todo. Roy Mustang, por otro lado, era bueno doblando y rompiendo las reglas e improvisando luego de forma hábil para salvaguardar la situación. Era del tipo que podía torcer las cosas a su antojo y virar las situaciones en su dirección y era eso lo que lo hacía ascender rápidamente y era por esas razones que tenía el potencial para llevar Amestris adelante algún día.

Pero era _eso_ también lo que la dejaba ligeramente descolocada a ella. Riza Hawkeye era del tipo que tenía su vida organizada y la llevaba adelante sin sobresaltos innecesarios a menos que éstos fueran ineludibles para su determinación, y él era del tipo que llevaba su vida día a día y como podía –tal y como había hecho hasta el momento, de cita en cita- y del tipo que creía en hacer el amor en la encimera de la cocina y no ordenar prioridades en algunos momentos, y ella no. No generalmente, al menos.

Soltando un largo y tendido suspiro, abrió su casillero y tomó su rifle del interior. Cerrándolo inmediatamente después y colgándoselo al hombro para dirigirse al campo de tiro. Como siempre, y a aquellas horas de la mañana, el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Aún así, aún había cubículos libres frente a blancos para que ella ocupara. Y afortunadamente, el primero libre ni siquiera estaba lejos de la entrada. Acomodándose, apoyó la culata del fusil contra su hombro derecho, en la curva con su cuello, y apuntó sosteniendo el caño con su otra mano. Su dedo rozando el gatillo. Su ojo derecho observando a través de la mira. Sosteniendo allí, jaló el percutor. _¡Bang!_. El rebote del arma dando contra su hombro. Aún así, la sostuvo firme.

Bajando el arma, observó el blanco. Directo a la cabeza del dibujo de papel. Estaba por alzar el arma una segunda vez cuando una voz alegre la interrumpió —¡Hola, Riza!

Apuntando al suelo, viró en la dirección de la voz —¿Rebecca?

La morena sonrió —¿Cómo has estado? —exclamó, agitando la mano mientras que en la otra cargaba su propio rifle. Tras alcanzarla, se detuvo junto a ella, examinando el blanco con una sonrisa—. Precisa, como siempre.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y volvió a ponerse de frente al blanco, alzando el rifle una vez más a su hombro —Buenos días, Rebecca —_¡Bang!. _Jaló del cerrojo hacia atrás y volvió a colocarlo hacia delante. Acomodando su ojo tras la mira una vez más.

Rebecca la observó en silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo —Pareces... de buen humor.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso no puedo? —jaló el gatillo una vez más, la bala atravesando directamente el corazón. Rebecca la observó con suspicacia, hasta que una sonrisa amplia se extendió por sus labios.

—¡Y hueles a hombre! —exclamó, emocionada.

_Bang. _Y la bala falló por escasos milímetros de atravesar el mismo agujero de la cabeza una vez más. A penas milímetros, o quizá menos. Bajando el rifle, le dedicó una mirada severa a la mujer a su lado. Así fuera cierto, era algo inapropiado de gritar en el campo de tiro evidentemente, rodeadas de hombres militares y personas que bajo ningún contexto tendrían por qué estar al tanto de su vida privada. Entre Rebecca y el coronel pronto no quedaría nada de privado en su vida si ambos continuaban ventilando cosas de esa forma y arrojando comentarios a la ligera que indudablemente deberían ser sopesados antes de ser pronunciados en voz alta. A veces se cuestionaba bajo qué lógica se había afiliado a personas como ellos. Bueno, con su superior técnicamente no había tenido demasiada opción. Él se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, después de todo.

Por lo que simplemente replicó, con tono serio y tajante —Y tú hueles a cigarrillo, teniente Catalina —silenciándola efectivamente. Alzando el rifle, jaló el gatillo una vez más. _¡Bang!. _Y ésta vez no falló.

* * *

><p>Aparcando el auto, descendió con calma, dando una rápida ojeada al cuartel general antes de atravesar sus puertas. Se había demorado más de lo necesario, demasiado inclusive, y dudaba seriamente que su teniente primera fuera a estar complacida con su retraso. <em>Como si no la hubiera hecho enfadar lo suficiente... <em>Pensó, negando para sí con la cabeza e ingresando finalmente al edificio de la milicia. Tal y como era lógico, los pasillos estaban llenos de oficiales y soldados de distintos rangos entrando y saliendo de las distintas oficinas y llevando y trayendo papeles y recados para sus superiores, los cuales se encontraban en sus escritorios en sus oficinas, donde él debería estar desde hacía ya una hora y media. No, su teniente primera no estaría complacida en absoluto.

Virando en la esquina, se sorprendió de toparse con Havoc, quien llevaba unos papeles en la mano y sonrió al verlo. Como siempre, llevaba un cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios —¡Hola, Jefe! —exclamó—. Justo te estaba buscando. Hawkeye quería que firmaras éstos...

Roy aceptó los papeles y los observó un instante. Por supuesto, se trataba de los mismos que se había rehusado a revisar la noche previa por tener en mente mejores cosas que hacer —¿Todos éstos?

Havoc asintió, comenzando a caminar junto a su superior y de regreso a la oficina, manos en los bolsillos —Eso dijo.

—¿Lucía enfadada, Havoc? —lo cuestionó con expresión seria y aún mirando los papeles. El rubio lo observó de reojo.

—Ah... Mas o menos... —sinceramente a veces tenía problemas para diferenciar cuándo terminaba el profesionalismo y la actitud estricta de ella y cuando comenzaba el enfado generalmente ocasionado por su superior. Aunque muchas veces el segundo aparecía mezclado y entre líneas de los primeros, casi siempre era culpa de Mustang. No la culpaba, por otro lado, su superior vivía dándole razones constantemente para enfadarse. Como no hacer su papeleo o perderlo, aunque lo segundo ocurría con mucha menor frecuencia.

El moreno asintió y ambos continuaron caminando. Sin embargo, Havoc no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a una joven cadete que acababa de pasar junto a ambos y dedicarle a su superior una clara ojeada de admiración, seguido de una sonrisa brillante y un exagerado aleteo de pestañas. Volviéndose a Roy, lo observó con incredulidad. Su cigarrillo colgando precaria y peligrosamente de su boca abierta —Uh... Jefe, ¿te encuentras bien?

Roy frunció el entrecejo a su subordinado —En perfectas condiciones, ¿por qué, Havoc?

El rubio alzó la mirada al techo y rascó su nuca —Ah... Porque esa cadete claramente te estaba echando el ojo, Jefe. Y no te diste cuenta —no parecía posible. Su superior generalmente estaba al tanto de esas cosas, más aún que de los papeles que Hawkeye quería que firmara lo cual terminaba molestándola más a ella, y reaccionaba deteniéndose y sonriendo carismáticamente y diciendo alguna que otra cosa que resultaba en él obteniendo una cita o el teléfono de dicha mujer. Ésta vez, sin embargo, había pasado completamente de largo. Algo estaba definitivamente _mal_.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, leyendo los papeles en mano, hasta que alcanzaron la puerta de la oficina —Estaba distraído —y, sin decir más, abrió la puerta y puso un pie en la habitación, dejando atrás a un claramente confundido Havoc.

En el instante en que entró, sin embargo, su teniente –sin alzar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo- dijo —Llega tarde, coronel —su voz claramente cargada de dureza. Havoc, deteniéndose, alternó la vista entre ambos. La voz de Riza sonando otra vez—. Regrese a su trabajo, por favor, teniente Havoc.

Asintiendo, el rubio se deslizó a su escritorio en silencio. Roy hizo lo mismo, optando por no responder algo que probablemente lograría que ella se enfadara aún más con él, porque al parecer era bastante bueno en ello. Dejándose caer en su silla, tomó los papeles y los depositó con calma sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a ella —¿Algo para mi, teniente?

—No, coronel —replicó—. Salvo los que ya están en su escritorio.

—¿Novedades del caso? —cuestionó, esperanzado de que alguien dijera que habían encontrado el condenado cuerpo aún cuando ya había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente en las cañerías. Evidentemente, esa no era su suerte.

—No, señor. Pero pasó el mayor general Hakuro para recordarle que quiere resultados y no palabras. También señaló que ya debería haber estado en la oficina, señor —recitó, aún haciéndose cargo de su propio trabajo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Por supuesto —_no_, esa no era su suerte. Quizá debiera empezar a considerar un movimiento más arriesgado como solución, dado que la discreción no estaba funcionando, evidentemente. Y no podía permitir que el asunto se extendiera por demasiado más, o terminaría yéndosele de las manos o siendo arrebatado de su jurisdicción por el general Hakuro. Ninguna de las dos evidentemente siendo una opción aceptable.

Tomando su pluma finalmente, se puso a trabajar en los papeles que tenía en mano, mientras Havoc, Breda y Fuery terminaban los suyos correspondientemente. Hawkeye, sin embargo, que ya había terminado, se encontraba de pie detrás de su escritorio archivando diligentemente unos cuantos archivos, reportes y solicitudes. Sus dedos largos deslizándose entre los archivos en los cajones de metal y reacomodando alguno que otro de vez en cuando. Sus ojos fijos en la tarea.

Aún intentando leer los últimos papeles, tomó los primeros, los ya revisados, corregidos y firmados y se los entregó a Breda, quien con Havoc se dirigieron a entregar los propios y los de su superior a la oficina correspondiente. Fuery, por otra parte, pidió permiso para asistir en la reparación de una de las líneas de teléfono del cuartel. Tras él concedérselo, la oficina quedó en silencio, salvo por el sonido de arañazos de su pluma contra el papel y el ruido de los archiveros abriéndose y cerrándose.

Furtivamente, le dedicó una mirada. Su mirada negra deslizándose por su cuello desnudo y luego su espalda cubierta. Para luego posarse en sus manos, ásperas, de años de portar armas. Y, sin embargo, y a pesar de su carácter estricto y de su dureza, sus manos revelaban cuan amable podía ser cuando se encontraba frente a alguien que poseía su confianza. La había visto con Hayate, acariciarlo calmamente y acuclillarse y abrazarlo cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando y la había visto ser gentil y amable con él también (cuando no estaba dándole motivos para volverse estricta con él una vez más) y sabía que debajo de rudo exterior, Riza era una mujer como cualquier otra. Un ser humano, como cualquier otro. Uno que debía cargar con un peso que nunca debería haber cargado en primer lugar. De no haber sido por él. De no haber sido porque él le había mostrado ese camino, ella jamás lo hubiera seguido. Ella jamás se hubiera manchado las manos. Quizá tendría inclusive otra vida, aún cuando había afirmado que estaría haciendo lo mismo. De no haberlo conocido, Roy dudaba eso.

Aún observando sus manos moverse hábilmente por los archivos y archiveros, dijo —¿Qué piensa del matrimonio, teniente? —de manera casual.

Cerrando el cajón del archivero, abrió el siguiente, observando a su superior de reojo con una ceja enarcada y expresión neutra —¿Coronel?

Él soltó un bufido, depositando la pluma sobre el escritorio —Matrimonio, teniente ¿Ya sabe? ¿La institución que une a un hombre y una mujer?

Ella cerró el cajón, quizá algo más fuertemente de lo necesario, y abrió un tercero —Sé lo que es el matrimonio, coronel. Simplemente me sorprendió su repentino interés por éste.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —¿Qué le hace creer que es repentino, teniente?

Riza comenzó a rebuscar con calma entre unos papeles —Por empezar, siempre continuaba cortándole el teléfono al general de brigada Hughes cuando lo mencionaba, señor. Bruscamente también, si me permite decir. Sin mencionar su estilo de vida.

Roy fingió sentirse herido —Me ofende. ¿Es tan difícil pensar que un hombre como yo pueda considerar algo así?

Ella asintió, sin vacilar —Tomando en consideración sus antecedentes, coronel, si. Es difícil. Sin ánimos de ofender —añadió.

Mustang se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su silla —Aún así, teniente. No me dijo su opinión al respecto.

Hawkeye negó calmamente con la cabeza —No tengo realmente una opinión formada al respecto, señor. Para ser franca, no pensé demasiado en el asunto. No lo veo como una posibilidad que pueda ser tomada en consideración.

—¿Ni siquiera a futuro? —inquirió, observándola.

—Usted mismo lo dijo, coronel. Probablemente estemos en la milicia de por vida. Y siempre existirá la posibilidad de que un día muramos en la calle como basura. Preferiría no comprometerme con otro ser humano siendo conciente de que un día puedo abandonarlo.

Él enarcó una ceja —Hizo ese compromiso conmigo, teniente. Si mal no recuerda. De acompañarme hasta el infierno.

Ella asintió —Pero usted no es mi esposo, coronel. Y no veo cómo podría hacer otro compromiso cuando tengo que atenerme ya a uno. Y usted ya me da bastante trabajo —añadió, sonriendo con calma.

—¿Me está diciendo, teniente, que es mi culpa que no se case?

Riza negó la cabeza de un lado al otro —No, señor. No es algo que me quite el sueño —Ishbal cumplía bastante bien esa función ya. Definitivamente no necesitaba más—. Simplemente digo que me comprometí a proteger a _alguien_ hasta que esa persona alcanzara su ansiada ambición y no puedo adquirir compromiso con nadie más sabiendo que no podré cumplir esa promesa, coronel.

—Entonces, sí es mi culpa —insistió.

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Supongo que podría interpretarse de esa forma, si así lo desea.

—Evidentemente, no lo deseo, teniente —replicó, malhumorado.

Ella asintió —Lo lamento, señor. Parecía que quería interpretarlo de esa forma.

—Pero lo es... —continuó, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que lo era, de todas formas. Él la había atado a él con esa promesa que habían hecho. Él la había atado a ella a él cuando había dejado su vida en sus manos. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado, llevaré conmigo, borraré de éste mundo... al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo._

—Como dije, no está entre mis mayores prioridades, coronel —aseguró, volteándose y sonriendo sutilmente—. Ahora por favor termine su trabajo. Sabe que no se hará solo.

Roy asintió y bajó la cabeza, tomando la pluma entre sus dedos una vez más. Minutos después, el resto de sus subordinados regresó a la oficina. Todos y cada uno con una nueva tanda de cosas que revisar, corregir y firmar, para su completo displacer. Y desgraciadamente, el resto de su día consistió en leer hojas y hojas de registros y archivos y firmar alguna que otra cosa. Así, hasta que finalmente todos sus subordinados dieron por terminado su día y se marcharon a casa. Siendo Hawkeye la tercera en marcharse, poco antes que Fuery.

Sacando el reloj de plata de su bolsillo, observó las agujas y calculó el tiempo suficiente para permitirle a ella alejarse aproximadamente unas diez cuadras del cuartel. Calculando estimativamente de acuerdo a cuánto solía tomarle hacer una cuadra con su paso. Una vez que la aguja alcanzó donde el deseaba que lo hiciera, tomó el abrigo y se lo acomodó en el antebrazo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida del cuartel y a su auto. Arrancando, viró en la esquina y condujo un par de cuadras. Descendiendo la velocidad al verla caminar de regreso a casa.

Apoyándose con el antebrazos en el volante, se ladeó hacia la ventanilla abierta —¿Necesita un aventón, teniente? No quisiera que mi subordinada se resfríe —sonrió.

Ella lo observó por un instante —Llamará la atención, coronel.

Él continuó manejando con calma y a paso de hombre a su lado —Entonces aconsejaría que suba rápido, teniente. No querrá que nos vean —aún sonriendo de la forma en que era característica de él. Riza frunció el entrecejo y suspiró, ciertamente no veía una solución más apropiada para la situación. Indudablemente ya había cometido la imprudencia de seguirla de esa forma. Por lo que deteniéndose, se dirigió al asiento de acompañante y abrió la puerta, acomodándose en el asiento, sentándose y cerrándola una vez más.

—Eso fue imprudente, coronel.

Roy arrancó, conduciendo a casa de ella —Como dije, no puedo permitir que mi subordinada se resfríe.

Riza sonrió con calma y negó con la cabeza —Últimamente estás siendo un superior demasiado considerado ¿Los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y el sargento Fuery reciben los mismos tratos, coronel?

Mustang sonrió arrogantemente —Espero que no, teniente. La sola imagen mental es bastante perturbadora. Y ninguno es realmente mi tipo.

Ella torció el gesto —Eso es de mal gusto, coronel.

Maniobrando con calma, aparcó delante del edificio de ella —Eso fue lo que dije —sonrió, sacando la llave del arranque— ¿Vamos?

Hawkeye hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y ambos descendieron del vehículo e ingresaron discretamente a la edificación, caminando uno al lado del otro –sin siquiera entrar en el mínimo contacto- hasta la puerta del apartamento de ella. Cerciorándose, como siempre, de que nadie los hubiera seguido ni que hubiera amenaza alguna para ambos abrió la puerta y entraron. Tras pasar él, cerró con llave. Agachándose a acariciar a Hayate quien había trotado hasta la entrada a recibirlos. Roy mismo acarició la cabeza del can con la palma, para luego volverse a ella y tomarla desde atrás por la cintura. Plantando un suave beso en la oreja de Riza, para luego comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de la misma.

Riza se zafó del agarre —Tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate. Y preparar algo para comer —objetó. Él se paró frente a ella y la besó en los labios.

—O podríamos saltear la comida —sugirió sugestivamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No deberías descuidar tu salud de esa forma —llenando el comedero de Hayate y encendiendo la hornalla para preparar algo que no demorara demasiado. Resignado, Roy colaboró preparando la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla momentos después. Claramente indicando que hubiera preferido seguir _su_ plan de acción al de ella. Afortunadamente para él, la cena estuvo lista rápido y no les tomó demasiado devorarla tampoco. Aparentemente sí estaba algo hambriento, después de todo. Y toda la escena de ella cocinando le recordaba a cuando había sido el discípulo de su padre y ella había estado encargada de cocinar las cenas. Dado que evidentemente su Maestro no se tomaba la molestia de abandonar su estudio ni siquiera para eso.

Afortunadamente también para él, ella no se había apegado a su política de negación que había mencionado al inicio del día y había podido llevar a cabo lo que básicamente había querido repetir durante todo el día. Dos veces. Y una vez que estuvieron listos para dormir, ella se colocó una camisa holgada color melocotón y un pantalón igual de holgado que solía usar para dormir, color negro, y se acomodó en uno de los lados de la cama. Él se colocó un pantalón holgado y se acostó al otro lado, observándola leer sentada un libro con las sábanas y la colcha cubriéndola hasta la cintura. No lo negaría, prefería dormir como lo habían hecho la noche previa, pero la imagen era demasiado hogareña y cálida como para ignorarla y dudaba haber tenido una experiencia similar en el pasado. Tanto que era ligeramente inquietante para él.

Debió haberlo dejado entrever con su rostro porque ella se volteó y lo miró de forma inquisitiva —¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza —No —no podía decirle que sentía todo demasiado natural y cómodo que era perturbador. Indudablemente malinterpretaría sus palabras, y él sonaría como un idiota—. Nada.

Eso no la convenció. Después de todo, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones faciales cuando tenía quince —¿Seguro?

Él asintió —Si. No es nada —y se inclinó y la besó, quitándole el libro de las manos, depositándolo sobre la mesa de noche y apagando la luz de la lámpara. Para luego acercarse a ella una vez más y aferrarla contra su cuerpo con sus brazos. Riza sonrió con calma, aunque en la oscuridad él no pudo vislumbrarlo, y cerró los ojos. Permitiéndose deslizarse al sueño. Él, minutos después, la siguió.

Sin embargo, y tras un rato se sintió inmóvil. _Te dije... que el tiempo se acaba. _Como adherido al suelo, con sus brazos extendidos y sujetos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y esa desagradablemente familiar voz que arrastraba las palabras. Y ese brillo dorado. Se había negado y se negaba a hacerlo, lo había dejado en claro. Perfectamente en claro. Él no era ningún idiota y estaba perfectamente al tanto que la transmutación humana era imposible. Los muertos simplemente no volvían a la vida y se había asegurado de mostrar firmeza en sus palabras. Y entonces... el nauseabundo sonido de _algo_ desgarrándose lo detuvo. El sonido de la garganta de _ella _desgarrándose con la hoja al cuello lo detuvo e impotente la observó caer al suelo. Tal y como la última vez, desangrando su vida. _¡Teniente! _El líquido escarlata continuaba avanzando _¿Teniente? ¡Teniente!_

¿Cómo podían volver a usarla a ella de esa forma? Él la había expuesto a ese riesgo. _¿Y bien? ¿Abrirás la puerta, Mustang-kun? _Él había sido descuidado y había revelado su punto débil. Había sido arriesgado, sin tomar en consideración que estaba descuidando su espalda y a quien cuidaba de ésta. Había sido imprudente. Y se había apresurado, directo a la trampa de Bradley, las dos veces. Algo que no era usual en él. De hecho, ella lo había señalado, que no era propio de él realizar movimientos tan arriesgados. Debería haber entrado en razón. _¡Maldito! ¡Teniente! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Respóndeme! _Y ahora por su negligencia su más valiosa subordinada estaba muriendo desangrada en un mugroso suelo bajo tierra. Delante de sus ojos. De la forma más indigna que podía pensar. Y en todo lo que podía pensar él era en que le respondiera, que diera señales de vida. No podía siquiera concebir un plan. No hasta que se cerciorara que aún estaba viva.

_¡Bien, ahora realiza una transmutación humana para convertirte en el quinto sacrificio!_ Pero ella no podía morir. Riza Hawkeye era fuerte, más fuerte que él y simplemente no podía hacerlo porque él no lo toleraría. Su mente no toleraría otra pérdida como la de Hughes y definitivamente no toleraría la de ella. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta. _Vamos, vamos, si no te apresuras ella morirá. Oh, ya veo... Me pregunto si lo harás una vez que ella haya muerto. Eso no me importaría. _

Y entonces súbitamente había vuelto a respirar. Y había dejado de contener el aire que no sabía había estado encerrando en sus pulmones hasta que había notado que ardía. _No moriré. _Estaba viva, aún estaba viva, pero a penas aferrándose el cuello e intentando detener la vida que estaba escapando de su garganta. _Me han ordenado que no muera._ La vida que se le estaba escapando lentamente. Y aún así, aún muriendo, Hawkeye estaba intentado racionalizar la muerte. Y obedecer su orden. Era ridículo, y era tan propio de ella que no sabía si llorar o reír o gritar nuevamente por ella hasta que se levantara del suelo. _Si eso fuera suficiente para evitar la muerte... entonces no existiría sufrimiento. Mustang-kun, ¿qué piensas hacer? _Pero no hizo ninguna. Simplemente permaneció inmovilizado y reducido contra el suelo. Observándola morir con los dientes apretados y la frente fruncida y temblándole débilmente. _La mujer que tanto quieres se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Si la ignoras morirá desangrada en poco tiempo. _Era un inútil, después de todo. No había podido proteger a Hughes, y había sido incapaz de protegerla a ella también. Quizá Acero había tenido razón.

No lo negaría, era la segunda vez en su vida que había considerado realizar una transmutación humana. La primera siendo tras el funeral de Hughes, frente a su tumba. Y esa vez se lo había confesado a ella. _Sin embargo... yo soy un doctor capaz de utilizar la alquimia... y mira esto, incluso tengo una piedra filosofal conmigo. Es decir que puedo salvar la vida de ésta mujer. Aunque si muere antes de que tomes una decisión... no podré hacer nada. Oh... se ha quedado inmóvil. Me pregunto si ya habrá muerto. _Su estómago dio un vuelco y estuvo listo para vaciar su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de terror y sus dientes se presionaron los unos a los otros tan fuertemente que dolía pero eso era algo que no podía importarle menos. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Ella no podía estar muerta.

_Coronel. No es necesario que realice una transmutación humana. _Y el planeta empezó a girar otra vez. Pero lento, más lento, más lento... Riza estaba muriendo. Su señal con su ojo era sólo una confirmación de ello. Era un _no_, y era una petición de que la dejara ir porque antes preferiría morir a tener que apuntarle otra vez con un arma a la cabeza. Y lo haría, si sobrevivía lo haría. Eso era lo que estaba diciendo. Que no sería ella la razón por la que él se desviara de su camino. _Muy bien. Lo entiendo, teniente ¡No realizaré una transmutación humana!_ No ésta vez.

Sus párpados se abrieron bruscamente, súbitamente; con mayor rapidez de la que habría sido capaz de chasquear sus dedos. Sus ojos, desenfocados, buscando en la oscuridad por algo a lo que aferrarse. Algo que le recordara que no estaba ciego y que no volvería a estarlo sin importar cuantas veces despertara creyéndolo. Estaba jadeando agitado, y sudando frío, y todo su cuerpo parecía como si hubiera estado haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por levantarse. Por abandonar el letargo. Pero todo esfuerzo había sido en vano. Y estaba temblando ligeramente, y su mente era un completo caos y todo lo que podía recordar era que había accedido a dejarla morir porque eso era lo que ella le había pedido. Su cabello era un desastre, adherido a su frente igual que sus ropas y no podía sacarse las imágenes de ella desangrándose de su cabeza.

Y todo su estado debió notarse porque algo a su lado se removió en la oscuridad y por un segundo tuvo el impulso de colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de dicha persona temiendo que fuera alguien intentando asesinarlo en sus sueños hasta que recordó que no se encontraban en Ishbal y no volverían jamás a ello. Así que en vez de estrangularla se acomodó sobre ella y la besó en la oscuridad. Una y otra y otra vez, siempre volviendo a cerciorarse que su cuello estuviese cerrado, presionando sus labios contra la cicatriz. Y ella entendió, porque en vez de decir algo u objetar al respecto, simplemente devolvió el gesto y le permitió colarse bajo su piel en silencio, tanteando sus bordes, todo el tiempo besándole los ojos y las manos sólo para cerciorarse que aún podía ver. Incluso cuando de hecho no podía hacerlo en ese instante. No en la oscuridad, no importaba. Estaban vivos. Estaban allí, y eso era todo lo que podía importar al instante.

Soy un humano sin poder. Por eso... necesito de tu ayuda para poder proteger a todos.

Vivamos y cambiemos éste país juntos. No importa lo que suceda, la vida continúa para sobrevivir codiciosamente.

Todo lo que realmente importaba para ambos.


	22. Patrones del amor y la locura

**Disclaimer****:****Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

22/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, para no perder la costumbre, acá les traigo el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste... Después de que termine esta historia, volveré con otra **Royai**, por si a alguien le interesa pasarse por esa también. Desgraciadamente, no va a ser inmediatamente después como quería pero prometo esforzarme para no demorarme demasiado en subir la nueva tras completada esta. Y bueno, pasando a los agradecimiento, quisiera decirles **¡gracias!** De verdad, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace leer de ustedes y saber que al menos alguien disfruta esta historia. Mil, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan y ayudarme a mejorar y a tener ánimos de seguir escribiendo, espero poder seguir sabiendo lo que les parece. En especial a: **********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi**** **y** anónimo/a**. Y gracias también a todos los lectores. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XXII<p>

"Patrones del amor y la locura"

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos negros con calma, ligeramente desorientado, parpadeando para enfocar su vista. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciendo en sus labios al percatarse dónde estaba. Enredado entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de ella y sus dedos descansando lánguidamente sobre la curva de su cintura. Su espalda desnuda, como siempre, estaba enfrentándolo a él y su coronilla a solo centímetros de sus labios. Y si inclinara a penas su cabeza, si tan solo se moviera un instante podría besarla si lo deseara –y lo deseaba- pero no quería despertarla. No aún. Prefería quedarse admirándola dormir por unos instantes más. Aún cuando fueran a ser segundos, no importaba. Porque si se movía sabía que ella despertaría también, ambos tenían el sueño ligero después de todo.<p>

Deslizando su mirada negra a duras penas hacia abajo, observó su nuca desnuda y la cicatriz horizontal, mientas que su largo cabello dorado permanecía esparcido y alborotado sobre la almohada y en un notorio contraste con las sábanas blancas. Le recordaba en parte a _aquella_ vez, cuando había yacido en el suelo muriendo, sólo que ésta vez el brillante rubio de su cabello no estaba manchado con sangre y por ello estaba evidentemente más que agradecido.

Descendiendo un poco más, observó la forma en que su cuerpo producía una pequeña hondonada allí entre la curva de sus dos omóplatos. Allí donde comenzaba la tinta del tatuaje que él tenía grabado y memorizado desde hacía años, allí donde se encontraban las colas de las dos serpientes que se entrelazaban mutuamente hasta llegar a la zona lumbar de su marcado cuerpo. E inconscientemente comenzó a trazarlo con sus dedos, con sus yemas, como había hecho muchas veces antes cuando había debido memorizarlo por primera vez.

Sus ojos aferrándose a cada centímetro de piel expuesta, a cada curva y hondonada y forma de su cuerpo y a la forma en que sus músculos se contraían en dirección al dedo de él allí donde la tocaba. Su vista siguiendo el surco de su columna vertebral, y los pequeños sobresaltos ocasionales de una vértebra presionada contra su piel, que hilaba de alguna forma la imagen atravesándola verticalmente y por completo. De inicio a fin, hasta perderse bajo las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de sus acampanadas caderas.

Aún sonriendo con calma, observó nuevamente sus hombros, laxos y relajados y lejos de ser las líneas tensas que solían ser durante el día de trabajo y dentro del uniforme. No, lucía pacífica, relajada, sin rastros de la expresión atormentada que le había visto en el pasado. Y sin rastros de la expresión seria y estricta que portaba día a día. Y en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a antes de la guerra. Aunque Riza siempre había lucido demasiado adulta para su edad, y su propio bien también. Así que simplemente continuó trazando cada línea y curva del círculo y la pequeña flama tatuada y oculta parcialmente entre las dos grandes cicatrices que sus llamas habían dejado allí, con suavidad hasta sentirla removerse suavemente a su lado. Sus pestañas oscilando apaciblemente antes de volver a quedar quietas, párpados aún cerrados.

En silencio, observó el tatuaje en términos generales. La tinta roja hundida en su piel delineando los dibujos, el círculo, la flama y la salamandra. Círculo que finalmente él había simplificado para su beneficio –algo que desearía que Berthold Hawkeye hubiera hecho también, aún cuando sabía que todo aquello era necesario para aprender dicha alquimia- y que portaba siempre el sus guantes. Ya no le causaba ese inicial disgusto que había sentido la primera vez que lo había visto, arruinando su hermosa espalda, aunque la caligrafía de su Maestro tatuada allí le causaba cierto disgusto aún y desearía poder desvanecer todas las marcas de allí. Todas las que el padre de ella había tatuado y todas las que él mismo había depositado en su piel porque en ese sentido él no había sido mejor que su propio sensei. No, él la había quemado. Aún cuando había sido el deseo de ella.

Suspirando, se inclinó y la besó entre los omóplatos, y luego en el hombro desnudo que no estaba presionado contra el colchón de la cama y acercándose presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, aferrándola con su brazo por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella para sentirla respirar. Una y otra vez, sintiendo el calmo ascender y descender de su espalda contra el pecho de él y contra sus labios nuevamente. Sólo para recordarse a sí mismo que estaba viva, y allí con él. Que no había muerto. No esa vez. Y que si dependiera de él tampoco lo haría nunca, no por todas las razones equivocadas. Simplemente no podía perderla a ella también.

Permaneciendo inmóvil, la observó removerse una vez más con calma y observó los dedos de ella moverse suavemente sobre la sábana, entre los pliegues, aferrándola con cuidado, para luego abrir sus párpados con igual serenidad. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos color tierra enfocándose por un instante en el resto de la habitación que se extendía delante de ella para luego tomar con su mano la de él, la que descansaba sobre la curva de su cintura, deslizando sus dedos en el espacio entre los dedos de Roy y llevándola contra su pecho. Su mano pequeña cubriendo con la palma el dorso irregular de la de él, allí donde la cicatriz desde la lucha con Lust había quedado.

Cerrando los ojos una vez más, inhaló con tranquilidad y se permitió permanecer otro segundo de esa forma. Con su espalda contra el torso de él, sus piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas y su respiración en su nuca. Era... extraño, no lo negaría. Su relación con él nunca había pasado del plano platónico hasta recientemente y Riza estaba acostumbrada a lo que conocía. Era lo fuera de contexto lo que la inquietaba un poco. Y aquello definitivamente era algo completamente fuera de contexto, al menos del que había estado conociendo hasta hacía poco, y por más que quisiera decirse que racionalmente todo aquello era probablemente una mala idea para ambos. Una mala idea para su ambición y una mala idea en tantos niveles que no podía calcular, no podía convencerse de ello. No podía forzarse a arrancarse de él porque la sola idea le resultaba tan terriblemente dolorosa como la idea de él muriendo que simplemente le resultaba imposible.

Y Riza era perfectamente conciente de la profundidad de sus afectos por el hombre a su lado –besando ahora su hombro con calma- y sabía, y quizá lo había hecho desde el inicio, los motivos por los que había elegido seguirlo y por los que lo seguiría hasta el infierno. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Desde el primero al último. Creía en él, lo había hecho en su juventud y aún creía en sus ingenuos ideales, y creía en que podría hacerlos realidad. Pero, por encima de todo, creía en el hombre de los ideales. Creía en eso que él encarnaba. Había querido hacerlo entonces, porque entonces no había tenido motivos ni razones para existir tras la muerte de su padre y él le había dado éstos, le había mostrado un camino y ella había deseado seguirlo porque quería ver con sus ojos el país que había dicho que crearía. Quería ver con sus ojos todo lo que podía ser con la alquimia que ella le había dado –aunque probablemente había visto más de lo que jamás habría deseado en Ishbal- y quería ser parte de su ambición. Parte de _algo_, porque la alternativa era envejecer en una casa desvencijada sin propósito alguno y sin él, y ninguna de las dos le parecía tolerable.

Así que lo había seguido, amado sus ideales y desencantado de él en la guerra y había vuelto amarlo una vez más tras ésta, y desde entonces jamás había abandonado su lado. Había amado los ideales, y al hombre, y había asesinado esa ingenua idealización de él en Ishbal sólo para poder aceptar que Roy Mustang era un hombre. Un humano, como ella y como cualquier otro, y uno que había cometido demasiados pecados y tomado demasiadas vidas a su corta edad –como ella- para contar y aún así seguía a su lado porque amaba algo más que esa abstracción idealista que había hecho de él de joven y aún creía en él a pesar de todo. Siempre lo había hecho realmente, suponía. Y él se había convertido en el único camino que conocía y el único que seguiría hasta su muerte. De eso estaba completa y positivamente segura. _Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si así lo desea._

La voz de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones —¿Qué estás pensando? —generalmente no preguntaba, porque bastaba con ver su expresión o postura para saberlo, pero su rostro permanecía oculto de él, dado que le estaba dando la espalda, y además su flequillo dorado cubría parcialmente sus ojos. Sin embargo, y por la forma en que sus hombros se habían curvado y encorvado ligeramente, podía saber a ciencia cierta que _algo_ pasaba por su mente.

Riza negó con la cabeza contra la almohada —En la promesa que hicimos aquel día.

Él cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente contra la coronilla de ella —"Si algún día pierdo mi camino mátame con tus propias manos", esa fue la promesa que hicimos aquel día.

Ella sonrió con calma y se volteó finalmente a él, sus labios presionándose delicadamente contra los de Roy —Aún no te has alejado de ese camino —señaló, eludiendo el hecho de que había estado cerca, _demasiado cerca_, de hacerlo.

Roy devolvió la sonrisa calma y se acomodó parcialmente sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y con su cabeza hundida para besar sus labios, sus codos apoyados a ambos lados del cuerpo de Riza —Eres demasiado amable —inclinándose para besarla una vez más. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo._ Su expresión se tornó seria—. Siento hacerte pasar por tantas dificultades.

Pero Riza sólo se incorporó a duras penas sobre sus propios antebrazos y lo besó en los labios, una expresión suave en el rostro —No. Yo elegí esto. Ésta es mi voluntad. Nadie me obliga —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba—. Aunque quizá cometí un error al elegir a la persona a quien seguir. Ahora arriba —añadió, con tono más estricto—, _coronel_ —añadiendo el rango para recordarle que no podían permanecer de esa forma por demasiado tiempo más. Tenían que ir al cuartel, y tenían trabajo que hacer. Ése era el camino que habían elegido, después de todo. El de seguir en la milicia.

Y, sin decir más, lo apartó de encima suyo y se sentó al borde de la cama, aferrando las sábanas contra su cuerpo y observándolo un instante antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha para comenzar a alistarse. Él permaneció unos minutos más en la cama, boca arriba y con una mano sobre su frente y sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello azabache. Sus ojos negros y su expresión oscurecidas por la sombra que proyectaba su mano. Su otra mano colgando al borde de la cama y acariciando la cabeza de Black Hayate quien se había deslizado silenciosamente al interior de la habitación cuando había oído que su ama se había despertado —¿Qué haré? —se quejó finalmente, recordando el problema que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y preguntándose si debería informarle a ella algo que evidentemente parecía tan crucial para el estatus de su nueva relación. Sin mencionar que nunca había censurado nada en presencia de ella y no se sentía cómodo empezando ahora tampoco. Su teniente primera siempre era la primera en estar al tanto de todo.

—¿Con qué cosa, coronel?

Abrió los ojos y se apartó la mano del rostro, ladeando la cabeza y observándola envuelta en una toalla y goteando y con el cabello adherido a la nuca y los hombros y goteando (si, estaba perfectamente al tanto que había mencionado eso dos veces en su cabeza), y preguntándose por qué demonios había optado sopesar algo como aquello en vez de haberse unido a ella en la ducha. Si es que su Hawkeye lo hubiera consentido para empezar, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa arrogante y característica suya agració sus facciones —Estoy considerando seriamente sugerir ese como uniforme también, teniente. Cuando sea Fuhrer.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza —Si no le importa que el resto de la milicia me vea en este estado, entonces supongo que no debería importarme a mi tampoco, coronel —replicó, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. E inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Creo que tras una segunda reflexión, teniente, no parece tan buena idea.

Riza asintió satisfecha —Eso pensé, coronel. Ahora dúchese por favor, tenemos que ir al cuartel.

Esto provocó que la sonrisa regresara a los labios de él —Me sentiría más tranquilo si mi valiosa guardaespaldas estuviera conmigo, teniente.

Hawkeye se estrujó el cabello con calma e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza —Dudo mucho que alguien vaya a asesinarlo en la ducha, coronel. Así que por favor deje de perder el tiempo y alístese, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Roy colgó su cabeza rendido, y luego añadió, esperanzado —¿En otra ocasión?

Riza sonrió con calma y se puso de espaldas a él comenzando a rebuscar por un uniforme limpio y listo para ser usado. Su voz seria a pesar del tono de sus palabras —Quizá. Si termina su papeleo a tiempo... —eso fue más que suficiente para que el moreno saliera de la cama y se dirigiera al baño a ducharse. Observándolo de reojo cerrar la puerta, sonrió serenamente y ligeramente entretenida de las conductas de su superior, mientras se colocaba por encima de la cabeza la remera marrón oscura y cuello de tortuga que ocasionalmente solía llevar bajo la chaqueta. Roy Mustang era un hombre, sin duda alguna y en muchos aspectos, pero solía ser algo infantil también. Y la imagen de él jugando con las radios y disfrutándolo mientras desconcertaba a la milicia y daba tiempo a Acero para atrapar a Scar o a un homúnculo, se le venía particularmente a la cabeza. No que le desagradara particularmente el rasgo, porque no lo hacía, simplemente le recordaba un poco más al joven que se había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con una carismática sonrisa y correctos modales. Sólo eso.

Exhaló con calma, colocándose las correas en la espalda y los brazos, aquella que detrás se cruzaba a modo de X y le permitía ocultar dos armas más a la altura de sus omóplatos. No las necesitaría probablemente, no en la oficina pero una situación siempre podía surgir –como un secuestro a un tren, entre otros- y ella creía fervientemente en estar lista y armada en cualquier momento y situación. No sólo porque saberse armada le diera calma –aunque nunca salía desarmada tampoco- sino principalmente porque debía cuidar la espalda de él y no podía ser negligente en su tarea. Un segundo, una distracción y podría ser más que suficiente para terminar una vida. Ella lo sabía, ella había tomado muchas.

Abrochándose los botones de la chaqueta militar uno a uno, observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello ahora estaba largo, en vez del estilo corto que había usado prácticamente toda su vida, y su expresión definitivamente no era la misma que había tenido a sus 14 años. No, y no era que hubiera cambiado demasiado, sino que faltaba _algo_. Faltaba esa inocencia que había tenido antes de ir a Ishbal, en sus ojos (y en los de él también), pero inclusive esos ojos de asesina que había ganado en la guerra habían ido desgastándose también, dejando solo la expresión generalmente neutral que tenía y que generalmente solía teñirse de alguna que otra emoción, cuando lo permitía o no lograba evitarlo. La expresión de una mujer de casi 30 años que había visto más a su corta edad de lo que muchas personas querrían o deberían hacer visto.

La puerta del baño se abrió por segunda vez y él salió con una toalla a la cintura y con otra frotándose el cabello azabache con ambas manos. Su expresión de complacencia y sus ojos negros como el carbón posándose en ella —¿Sabe, teniente? Generalmente no estoy acostumbrado a que me echen de la cama sino lo contrario —sonrió, aguardando una reacción.

Ella no le dio la satisfacción de torcer el gesto ni fruncir el entrecejo. En vez de eso, replicó —Estoy segura que tampoco estará acostumbrado a que lo echen del apartamento, Coronel —borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

—No lo haría... —comenzó, arrojando la toalla con la que se había estado secando el cabello –el cual permanecía completamente alborotado ahora y aún ligeramente húmedo-, sobre la cama.

Riza tomó un broche y se sujetó el cabello en alto, dedicando una mirada severa a su superior —Vístase por favor, señor. Tenemos que irnos. Y apreciaría que no humedeciera mi colchón de esa forma.

Roy, tomándola nuevamente para no restar más puntos de los que aparentemente había restado en los dos segundos que le había tomado salir del baño y abrir su arrogante boca, se la echó al hombro y caminó hasta ella por detrás, tomándola por la cintura y presionándola contra él. Su boca cayendo en la curva de su cuello.

—Está mojado, coronel —señaló, ladeando la cabeza parcialmente para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Mustang sonrió —¿Y es eso tan malo, teniente? —su boca presionándose contra su piel una vez más mientras una gota se desprendía de su cabello e iba a parar al hombro de Riza.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo —Si, coronel. Necesito mi uniforme seco para ir a trabajar.

Las manos de él ascendieron al primer botón de la chaqueta de ella —Entonces déjeme solucionar eso.

Pero ella lo detuvo, removiendo sus dedos del pequeño objeto dorado, los cuales fueron a parar una vez más a su cintura —No podemos. Ahora vístete por favor.

Roy sonrió y decidió soltar casualmente lo que tenía en mente —¿Qué me diría si le dijera que estoy enamorado, teniente? —sus brazos enroscándose más firmemente alrededor de la delgada cintura de ella. La sintió tensarse.

Luego, y tras unos segundos, Riza volvió a hablar con la voz controlada, su expresión oculta de la vista de él —Que no se precipite, coronel. Los patrones del amor y la locura son similares por lo que le recomendaría hacerse ver la cabeza antes de arribar a una conclusión certera.

Él dejó caer los brazos y torció el gesto. Evidentemente eso no era a lo que había estado apuntando. Evidentemente la respuesta que había querido era considerablemente más corta —¡Oh, vamos...! Deberías saber que yo tampoco hago declaraciones a la ligera, _Riza_ —se quejó—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos, después de todo.

Sus ojos caoba se abrieron ligeramente. La última vez que lo había oído llamarla por su nombre había sido cuando su padre se había desmoronado en su estudio con él presente y había intentado sostenerlo con su fuerza y buscarle ayuda. Había sido en vano, su padre lo había sabido –que estaba muriendo- y ella había podido colegirlo en el instante en que se había parado bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, aferrándose aterrada a él con ambas manos, mientras lo oía gritarle su nombre aún intentando lo imposible. Su padre estaba muerto, y estaba segura que él lo había sabido también, tras no sentir ningún pulso contra sí, pero no había podido resignarse a querer sacar a su sensei de allí en pie. Si, esa había sido la última, sino la única, vez que lo había oído llamarla Riza. Luego de eso había sido "suboficial", "teniente segunda" y "teniente primera Hawkeye" a cada paso que habían dado. Así como ella siempre lo había llamado por su rango o, previo a eso, "Mustang-san", simplemente porque había parecido más seguro y distante de esa forma. De esa manera, ambos podían mantenerse a un brazo de distancia sin tocarse ni cruzar las líneas que ellos mismos se habían delimitado entra ambos por prudencia.

Sus nombres se habían vuelto una especie de tabú, junto con los demás aspectos de su relación, pero eso difícilmente importaba ahora, considerando el estado actual en que se encontraban —¿Sorprendida, teniente? —masculló recomponiendo la sonrisa y volteándola para besarla en los labios. Lenta, muy lentamente, antes de apartarse y volver a sonreír arrogantemente—. Creo que prefiero llamarte por tu nombre. Y creo que preferiría la misma cortesía —añadió—. Intercambio equivalente. Después de todo, es tal y como dice la alquimia. El mundo se rige por éste.

Ella asintió —Entendido. Pero no en la oficina, _Roy_ —replicó severamente, manteniéndose firme y observándolo con semblante estricto.

—Razonable —le concedió, inclinándose para besarla sólo para detenerse a centímetros de su boca y sonreír—. Ahora tiene que lograr que mi nombre no suene como si estuviera diciendo "coronel" de todas formas, teniente.

—¿Es eso una orden? —enarcó una ceja.

Él asintió y la besó una vez más, apartándose lo suficiente para replicar —Por supuesto, teniente —y ésta vez fue ella la que se inclinó para besarlo a él, Roy accediendo gustoso. Sin embargo, detuvo el avance casi inmediatamente después, frunciendo el ceño—. Volviendo unos minutos tras...

Ella lo observó desconcertada —¿Coronel?

—No me retracto, teniente. Y creo poder aseverar que mi cabeza está en lugar indicado —aseguró, esperando ésta vez una respuesta más satisfactoria que la de la última vez.

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Entiendo. En ese caso, lo aprecio, coronel. Ahora por favor vístase que tenemos que irnos —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó a la cocina, probablemente a alimentar a Black Hayate. Mientras que él, por su parte, permaneció observando la espalda de ella alejarse y repasando si de hecho le había respondido con una versión más formal de "gracias" a sus sentidas y sinceras palabras. Sospechaba que sí (por la simple razón de que no quería aceptar que de hecho así lo era porque esas cosas simplemente no le sucedían a hombres como él quienes habían escuchado las palabras de labios de mujeres en más de dos o tres ocasiones, y en su caso considerablemente más). Pero Hawkeye era distinta, y ahora empezaba a pensar que sí era tan cruel como Fuery había creído aquella vez con Hayate cuando él lo había disuadido que tal no era el caso. En tan solo dos segundos había llenado de plomo su ego.

Súbitamente malhumorado, y con motivos perfectamente legítimos para estarlo, tomó su muda de ropa que había traído consigo la noche anterior –y el uniforme de repuesto- y comenzó a vestirse desmotivadamente. El prospecto no era mejor, porque el resto del día se la pasaría haciendo papeleo con la mujer que había aplastado su ego como a una hormiga diciéndole que hiciera su trabajo y firmando pilas y pilas de reportes de años en los que ni siquiera había nacido. Lo admitía, estaba siendo un poco melodramático como era característico en él, pero ésta vez al menos se merecía serlo. Y merecía un respiro y un día libre también, por todo el trabajo duro que había estado haciendo en los últimos meses y para añadir a su lista de desgracias cotidianas aún no habían sido capaces de atrapar al condenado alquimista que había asesinado a los alquimistas estatales y unos cuantos policías militares también. Y el café del cuartel sabía a agua de zanja.

Abotonándose la chaqueta, abandonó la habitación, observándola por un instante continuar con su rutina de forma calma y colecta, y bufó. Necesitaba una descarga, algo para descargar su malhumor en otro lado. De estar Acero aún cerca, al menos podría haberlo mortificado por su estatura y podría haberse divertido un poco y quizá olvidado que su teniente primera acababa de hacerlo sentirse como el hombre más inútil del mundo, sin recurrir a uno de sus comentarios sobre la lluvia y lo había hecho todo en segundos. Si, pero Acero no estaba cerca para sacarle provecho y probablemente tendría que conformarse con observar sus papeles en silencio y desear que se incendiaran por mera combustión espontánea. Para que ella no pudiera culparlo a él luego.

Tomando su abrigo, se dirigió a la entrada —Vamos, teniente —acomodándose el cuello del sobretodo negro calmamente y con expresión seria mientras aguardaba a que ella lo alcanzara. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el auto. Y Riza simplemente se limitó a seguirlo, como siempre.

Por supuesto, el viaje en auto fue inusualmente silencioso de parte de él. Y podía verla observarlo de reojo desde su asiento pero no había demasiado que quisiera decir al respecto, salvo que alguien después tendría que ir a limpiar la silueta de su ego dibujada en tiza en el suelo del apartamento de ella porque allí era donde le había disparado y lo había abandonado desangrándose —¿Sucede algo, teniente?

Riza no se mostró sorprendida del tono serio de él —No, coronel —simplemente respondió formalmente y volvió su vista al frente, justo en el instante en que el cuartel general empezaba a aparecer en la distancia.

Estacionando, descendió del vehículo seguido de ella unos pasos más atrás. Ambos ingresando al edificio y hacia la oficina también en silencio. Los ojos caoba de ella deslizándose ocasionalmente a la expresión seria de su superior. Sin embargo, terminaba siempre volviendo la vista al frente, dado que claramente él no estaba predispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella, por casual que fuera. Y esto debió haberse notado porque tras permanecer unos minutos en la oficina, mientras aún ambos se acomodaban en sus escritorios, Havoc alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y comentó —¿Problemas en el paraíso? —con el cigarrillo sin encender en la boca. Ambos, tantos Roy como Riza, volvieron su vista a él.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Cierra la boca, Havoc.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de dureza —Regrese a su trabajo por favor, teniente Havoc —y luego se acomodó en su silla. Observando sus papeles en silencio. Su atención ligeramente dispersa. Sin embargo, completó todos en silencio y en poco tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar sus pistolas. Desarmando cuidadosamente su semiautomática en piezas y dejándolas por unos minutos en remojo mientras sacaba un trapo del cajón y algo de aceite. Tomando la corredera del arma entre sus dedos, comenzó a frotarla suavemente. Dedicadamente, con el trapo y asegurándose que ningún residuo quedara en ésta que pudiera hacer que la pistola se atorara. Sus ojos borravino ocasionalmente posándose en su superior quien había comenzado a trabajar a penas había llegado y no se había detenido hasta entonces.

No lo negaría, estaba perfectamente al tanto de las razones por las que estaba en el estado de ánimo en que estaba y aceptaba la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. No había sido la respuesta que él esperaba, evidentemente, y estaba al tanto que había manejado la situación con bastante poco tacto. La había tomado ligeramente desprevenida, como ocasionalmente solía suceder con él, y no había estado esperando una declaración de tal magnitud. No de él, de todas las personas, aún cuando lo habían sabido desde siempre y aún cuando tácitamente lo habían dejado entrever en más de una ocasión. Pero la improvisación no era su fuerte y generalmente se sentía cómoda con las sutilezas y demostraciones no verbales. Las verbales, por otro lado –y aunque no les rehuía ni tenía algo contra éstas- eran otro tema completamente distinto. Si lo decía, si vocalizaba aquello se convertiría en definitivo. Y hasta entonces había estado con un pie adentro y uno afuera y se había sentido tranquila sabiendo que si algo resultaba mal o simplemente perjudicial para su ambición, que tenía prioridad, ambos podrían retroceder un paso y regresar a las distancias que hasta hacía un tiempo habían funcionado perfectamente. Y ella podría volver a cuidar de su espalda objetivamente y él podría concentrarse únicamente en llegar a la cima y todo estaría perfectamente bien, controlado y equilibrado. Como había estado siempre.

Excepto que no creía realmente eso. Racionalmente lo hacía, por supuesto. Aún estaba convencida de que sería más beneficioso para ambos y para todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces que continuaran como habían estado antes de cruzar las líneas y doblar las reglas y cruzar los límites pero no podía dar el paso al costado que necesitaba dar. Y si decía lo que él quería oír, si lo decía en voz alta, ya no podría hacerlo con facilidad. Apartarse. Y la sola idea de ser ella quien obstacularizara su camino a la cima _una vez más_ era insoportable, pero le resultaba más intolerable volver al estilo de vida previo que había sostenido. No lo admitiría, no en voz alta y no a Rebecca, pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él en su apartamento, en su espacio personal, en su cama y en su vida en general. Se había acostumbrado tanto que le parecía natural, como una extensión más de la relación que siempre habían sostenido desde que ella le había dado los secretos de su espalda y él le había dado luego de Ishbal la de él a cambio.

Depositando la corredera ya limpia a un lado, tomó el cañón y tras examinarlo comenzó a limpiarlo también. Recordando particularmente la visita de Edward a su casa cuando había sido designada asistente del Fuhrer, y para devolverle el arma que ella le había prestado. Edward era en muchos sentidos como el coronel, aún cuando ambos se rehusaran a aceptar las similitudes, y por esa razón había sido fácil de leer para ella también. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente, el mayor de los Elric le había estado contando sobre Winry. Sobre la niña que ella había conocido años atrás en Resembool –cuando el coronel (en aquel entonces teniente coronel) y ella habían ido a reclutarlos- y que había fallado en reconocer el apellido. Por supuesto, ella había oído de los Rockbell, como todos en Ishbal, y por supuesto había sabido del destino de ambos doctores que trataban Ishbalitas. Scar los había asesinado, eso había dicho Edward, ya que las circunstancias habían sido confusas y ella encontraba lógico que lo hubiera sido.

Riza había entendido al instante, los sentimientos de Edward. Las razones. Ella las conocía, ella las tenía también. Por esa razón, le había dicho lo que había dicho, aún sabiendo que quizá –solo quizá- en algún punto había dejado de hablar de Edward y Winry y había empezado a hablar de sí misma. _Te preocupaba bastante el hecho de no volver vivo... Tienes que preocuparte y mirar siempre a tu alrededor..._ Había dicho, con el semblante suave y examinado una bala dañada, sus ojos caoba mirando cálidamente el objeto entre sus dedos... _Aunque no te mire tienes que sobrevivir por ella... Por esa persona que es importante para ti... Para protegerla... _Si, ella entendía perfectamente. Siempre lo había hecho.

Tomando el muelle recuperador cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, lo examinó y comenzó a limpiarlo con esmero también, asegurándose de deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer al mal funcionamiento del arma. Y soltando algún que otro soplido sobre el objeto para asegurarse que secara. Sus orbes caoba deslizándose a su superior una vez más, sólo para percatarse que él la estaba observando. Sin embargo, Roy aclaró rápidamente su garganta y continuó trabajando en lo que tenía a mano, no dedicándole más de una efímera mirada por el resto de la tarde. Ni siquiera cuando le entregó unos papeles más que debía revisar y firmar. De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Exhalando con calma, tomó el destornillador y comenzó a reensamblar la pistola, sus manos obrando hábilmente sobre el objeto para tenerlo listo en segundos. Luego, con igual facilidad, introdujo el cargador con la palma de su mano y colocó el seguro. Negando para sí con la cabeza. Riza siempre había sido franca con él, brutalmente franca en ocasiones, y como Roy no censuraba sus pensamientos con ella alrededor, ella tenía la misma cortesía con él y sólo él, aún cuando sólo lo hiciera en momentos en que se encontraban ellos dos o cuando él lo pedía. Por esa razón, tomó la determinación de no comenzar ahora a poner un filtro a sus pensamientos, no con él de todas formas. Después de todo, Roy había estado en lo cierto y ella también creía en la ley del intercambio equivalente y su respuesta había sido evidentemente todo menos eso.

Por lo que tomando su abrigo, llegada la hora de partir a casa, se apresuró a seguirle el paso todo el camino de regreso al auto. Siempre en silencio, y evaluando de reojo la expresión seria de su superior, quien manejaba clavando sus ojos negros en las luces de las farolas de las calles. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezando a caer del cielo, contra el cristal, como burlándose de él y reflejando su de por sí nebuloso estado de ánimo. Las luces de afuera quedando atrapadas en las moléculas de agua contra el parabrisas y haciéndolas centellear resplandecientemente.

Descendiendo la velocidad, aparcó junto a la acera del edificio de ella, sin dar señal alguna de que fuera a bajarse. Riza exhaló con calma y torció el gesto —Por favor, descienda del vehículo, coronel.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Es una orden, teniente? Porque la última vez que revisé yo era el superior y usted mi teniente —su voz revelando más cansancio que hostilidad realmente. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido un día largo y preferiría un vaso de Whisky e irme a dormir.

Ella miró fuera de la ventana —Puede hacer eso aquí perfectamente, señor. Y le ahorraría el viaje.

Roy la observó de reojo —Aprecio la oferta, teniente, pero...

Riza se volvió a él, expresión seria —¿Permiso para hablar libremente, coronel?

Resignado, asintió —Concedido, teniente. Hágalo breve.

La rubia hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza y replicó —Si, señor —inclinándose hacia él y susurrando algo en su oído. Trazando las palabras en un suspiro contra los pliegues de su oreja. Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente, mientras Riza volvía a envararse en su asiento, su expresión colecta—. Lamento la demora, coronel.

Él parpadeó desconcertado —¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella sonrió con calma —Yo siempre hablo en serio, coronel. Ahora, si no le molesta, preferiría que ingresáramos al apartamento. Nos resfriaremos si permanecemos más tiempo aquí.

La sonrisa arrogante regresó inmediatamente a sus labios, casi en un parpadeo de Riza —¿Pero sabe, teniente? Es posible que tenga un grave problema de audición porque no creo haber oído bien, así que necesitaría que me repita lo que dijo.

Hawkeye abrió la puerta y sacó un pie del auto, su expresión neutral cuando dijo —Lo lamento, coronel. No me gusta repetirme. Ahora por favor muévase.

Roy también abrió la puerta y ambos bajaron a la ligera llovizna primaveral. Su cabello azabache comenzando a adherirse a su frente y nuca, así como estaba sucediendo con el dorado flequillo de ella —Es una orden, teniente —sonrió.

Riza lo observó bajo la lluvia y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, con él caminando a su lado —No puedo cumplirla —aseguró. Y Roy asintió, resignado. Sabiendo de antemano que no lograría obtener de ella nada más en ese momento, salvo una mirada severa si continuaba presionando con la temática. Al menos había obtenido lo que deseaba, y ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

Apartándose el cabello del rostro con la mano y acomodándolo hacia atrás, observó la forma en que la piel de ella –pálida- reaccionaba a la fría lluvia primaveral. Los cabellos de su nuca empinándose a causa del cambio de temperatura —Acerca de esa ducha... teniente... ¿qué tal suena ahora?

Ella lo observó de reojo sin sonreír, aferrando su abrigo a su cuerpo mientras intentaba introducir la llave en la cerradura. Luego, tras segundos de sopesarlo, asintió, sus comisuras curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba —Suena bien, coronel. Con la condición de que el agua sea tibia.

Él asintió —No me verá discutiendo por eso, teniente —una sonrisa en los labios. Ingresando, cerraron la puerta, cerciorándose antes de que nadie los hubiera seguido ni estuviera observándolos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la cama. Ella sentada con la cobija cubriéndole hasta las piernas mientras que en los hombros, y sobre la camisa holgada color durazno que usaba para dormir, tenía un abrigo de un color melocotón más oscuro, y una humeante taza de té en las manos. Roy, junto a ella, la observó soplar con calma el vapor que continuaba emanando de la bebida caliente. Sus labios amoratados de tanto besarlos frunciéndose para dejar escapar una pequeña porción de aire sobre el líquido en el interior de la taza. No lo negaría, lucía serena. Tanto que preferiría ese lado doméstico de ella todo el tiempo a la firme y exigente teniente que tenía en la oficina, aunque no negaría que amaba su otro aspecto por igual. Esa era ella, después de todo. Esa era la Hawkeye que había conocido y dudaba que alguna vez cambiara, no que él lo prefiriera tampoco.

Afuera, la lluvia ligera se había tornado en tormenta y tronaba ruidosamente a través de las ventanas. Pero ellos estaban secos ya, y cálidamente refugiados y descansando de un arduo día de trabajo que sólo podía imaginar compensándolo en la forma en que lo estaban haciendo. Con medio vaso de Whisky y ella a su lado en la cama. Descansando y luciendo como siempre lo había hecho, calma y colecta, dándole la misma sensación de confianza y familiaridad que sentía cuando la tenía en su inmediata proximidad cubriendo su espalda.

Lo que le recordaba —Mañana necesitaré que seas mis ojos —comentó, serio. Finalmente había decidido realizar un movimiento más arriesgado y terminar con el asunto del asesino de una vez por todas. Después de todo, el tema se había extendido demasiado –claramente no favoreciendo a su imagen- y simplemente no podía tener a un alquimista demente arrebatando vidas sin importar cuantas justificaciones y razones pudiera creer que tenía para hacerlo. Y Roy podía imaginar la lista con tan solo saber que el hombre había estado en Ishbal como él y ella.

Riza dio un sorbo a su té, aprovechando el calor de la porcelana caliente contra sus palmas, y asintió secamente. Su expresión certera —Entendido —continuando bebiendo el líquido caliente. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche y se volteó a enfrentarlo. Roy sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

—Acerca de lo que me dijo hoy, teniente... ¿Podría repetírmelo? Creo que no capté correctamente la última parte.

Ella se acomodó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos, su mano yendo al piolín de la lámpara de mesa —No, coronel. Ahora duerma, por favor. Mañana será un día largo —_clic. _Y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad.

Sabía que no obtendría nada pronto, una repetición, aún cuando insistiera, porque sabía perfectamente que su teniente prefería demostrarse con gestos más sutiles y pequeños que con palabras –a menos que lo considerara necesario- y sabía también que no había mentido cuando había dicho que no le gustaba repetirse. Sin embargo, él tampoco era alguien de quedarse con lo que le tocaba –o de lo contrario jamás habría ascendido como lo había hecho en su carrera militar- y buscaría la forma de rodear el asunto y manipularla de forma en que no tuviera más opción que decírselo una vez más. De forma en que ni siquiera se percatara que había sido obra de él hasta que le hubiera repetido las palabras que tanto ansiaba oír simplemente porque podía.

Si, le arrebataría alguna que otra vez una frase de ésas. Estaba plenamente confiado en sus habilidades de persuasión.


	23. Un paso al costado

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

23/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá está el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy, que espero les guste. Y espero no haberlos aburridos ya, tampoco. En fin, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a las personas que se toman tantas molestias y roban tiempo valioso de sus propias vidas para hacerme llegar un review con su opinión o crítica o simplemente para alentarme y hacerme saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo (lo cual aprecio sinceramente). De verdad, me alegran el día y ojalá puedan seguir haciéndolo porque realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar. Así que **GRACIAS**. Especialmente a:** ********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi**** **y** anónimo/a**. Y a todos los lectores. **Gracias**. Espero que este capítulo especialemente les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XXIII<p>

"Un paso al costado"

* * *

><p>Observó la caja de balas delante suyo por un instante, en silencio, para luego soltar un suspiro y tomar la primera, sintiendo el suave ronronear del motor del auto bajo ambos. A su lado, Roy manejaba con calma y con los ojos fijos en el frente. Su expresión seria. No era usual en él el realizar un movimiento tan frontal, pero tampoco era inusual que quisiera solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas. El caso se había extendido demasiado, después de todo. Y no podía permitir a una amenaza como la que era aquel sujeto estar libre en las calles de la ciudad. Había jurado protegerlos a todos, a todos aquellos que estuvieran a su alcance y bajo suyo y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Era su jurisdicción, al fin y al cabo, y tal y como le había dicho a Acero una vez, no permitiría que nadie muriera estando en ésta. Era su deber, después de todo. Era por lo que se había enlistado en la milicia y obtenido el título de alquimista estatal. Era por lo que había aprendido alquimia en primer lugar, para usarla por el bien de las personas. Era lo que lo había llevado a conocer a la mujer a su lado y era por lo que ambos habían estado trabajando arduamente durante todos esos años. Era por lo que habían manchado sus manos. Y por todos los pecados, y por todas las vidas que habían tomado en Ishbal, por todo eso debían atenerse a su promesa. Hasta que arribara a la cima, y pudiera cambiar la forma en que se hacían las cosas.<p>

Hasta entonces, él, tanto como ella, continuarían manchándose las manos por el bien de un futuro mejor. _¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices?_ Para el país, y para las futuras generaciones. Para protegerlas. _Es cierto de que existe la posibilidad de que un día muera en la calle como basura... pero aún así deseo convertirme en la piedra angular de ésta nación. Seré feliz si puedo protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos. _Para que al menos las futuras generaciones pudieran obtener felicidad. Por esa razón, había elegido seguirlo, seguir en la milicia, y acompañarlo. _Si, es tal como dice la alquimia... si este mundo se rige por el intercambio equivalente... debemos atravesar el río de sangre cargando con el peso de aquellos que hemos asesinado... como precio para que las siguientes generaciones disfruten de la felicidad_.Recorrer el mismo camino que él, los llevara a donde los llevara. No importaba, era el precio a pagar por los pecados que habían cometido y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de sus acciones. Era el camino que había elegido recorrer, después de todo, y no lo recorrería con nadie más que con el hombre a su lado.

Sonriendo calmamente, lo observó de reojo. Era el mismo, el mismo que había conocido en su desvencijada casa 15 años atrás. Seguro, con menos ingenuidad y más años y más pecados y vidas en las manos de las que jamás habrían creído tener, pero era el mismo hombre de los ingenuos ideales que había llegado a amar delante de la tumba de su padre y era el mismo que había accedido a seguir hasta el infierno mismo. Su rostro inclusive conservaba algo de ese aspecto aniñado que había tenido bajo el semblante masculino que portaba. Sólo sus ojos habían cambiado, pero era inevitable, los de ella también lo habían hecho en Ishbal. _Siento haberte contado mi sueño tan infantil_.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la cuestionó, aún conduciendo con calma y la vista al frente. Afuera, las personas recién comenzaban a salir de sus casas por la mañana.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron y negó calmamente con la cabeza. _No, pienso que es un sueño maravilloso _—No es nada —él la observó de reojo—. Sólo estaba recordando algo... Aún así, es sorprendente que decidas realizar un movimiento tan arriesgado.

Roy negó con la cabeza —Sólo se trata de aclarar el asunto. No podemos tener a una amenaza suelta en la ciudad de ésta forma, ¿no crees?

Riza asintió —Si —y luego hizo una pausa, deteniéndose también de continuar cargando el rifle descansando sobre sus piernas cuidadosamente. Sus ojos caoba suavizados y fijos en el arma en su regazo—. No mueras, por favor.

Él la observó de reojo y una sonrisa suavizada agració sus facciones también, por un instante, para luego recuperar la confiada sonrisa característica suya —Claro que no. Después de todo, tengo una valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas cubriéndome la espalda.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma y negó con la cabeza —¿Es siempre así de adulador, coronel, o sólo cuando le conviene?

Roy soltó una risa ligera y viró en la esquina —Sólo con usted, teniente. Imagino que no sería razonable hacer enfadar a la persona cubriendo mis espaldas, y con un rifle en mano.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza frente a las tonterías de él y retomó su tarea de cargar el rifle sobre sus piernas. Su mirada caoba fija en el arma en manos. Su entrecejo ahora fruncido —No se le ocurra hacer una tontería.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le decía algo de ese estilo. _No se le ocurra acercarse al campo de batalla_. Porque aparentemente tenía la costumbre de actuar imprudentemente en ocasiones. No lo negaría, salvo que eran situaciones excepcionales. La mayoría de ellas concernientes a la seguridad de sus subordinados, y de ella particularmente. Pero con ella fuera del campo de batalla, Roy no veía razones para preocuparse —Lo sé.

—Y por favor, preocúpese por usted —añadió, voz severa, alzando el rifle y examinándolo.

La sonrisa arrogante vaciló un instante en sus labios —Ah... ¿Tanto te preocupo?

Las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba en otra sutil y calma sonrisa —Sólo cuando no actúa con racionalidad, coronel.

—En mi defensa, teniente —aclaró—, eso sólo ocurre cuando mi subordinada cree necesario poner su vida en la línea.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma por un instante —Espero que no me esté achacando sus faltas de juicio a mi, coronel —sus labios sosteniendo el sutil gesto.

Él sonrió y aparcó junto a la acera —Usted es mi falta de juicio, teniente.

Riza abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tomando el rifle entre sus manos —Eso fue cursi, coronel —señaló. Voz severa pero con un ligero tinte de humor.

Roy continuó sonriendo arrogante —Eso parece —observó la hora en su reloj de plata. Su semblante adquiriendo nuevamente la seriedad requerida para la situación—. Supongo que ya es hora... Estaré dentro de su rango de alcance, infórmeme cualquier cosa, teniente.

Ella asintió, colgándose el rifle en la espalda y alcanzando la manija de la puerta del auto —Entendido. Lo contactaré si veo algo inusual —abrió la puerta, descendiendo un pie del vehículo.

Mustang asintió —Bien —observándola descender parcialmente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera el segundo pie en el suelo, llamó su atención una vez más—. Ah, por cierto... antes de que se me olvide, teniente...

Ella viró su cabeza en la dirección, entrecejo fruncido —¿Coro-

Sin embargo, antes de que atinara a decir siquiera su rango completo él presionó sus labios breve y concisamente contra los de ella. Para luego depositar un segundo aún más breve y volverse al volante y con la vista al frente —Eso es todo, teniente. Puede retirarse. Si algo me sucede, no se acerque al campo de batalla.

Riza parpadeó un instante, ligeramente aturdida por lo súbito de la acción y sonrió con calma. Para luego apoyar el segundo pie contra el pavimento y descender por completo. Meramente inclinándose sobre la puerta abierta para decir —Sí, señor.

Roy tamborileó calmamente con los dedos sobre el volante —Si algo me sucede, no te acerques al campo de batalla.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No puedo cumplir eso.

El moreno la observó, no realmente sorprendido —¿Y si lo hago una orden?

—Entonces sabe que tendré que desobedecerla, coronel.

Soltando un breve suspiro, sonrió —Terca como siempre... Muy bien. Te aseguro que regresaré, así que espérame aquí.

Riza se llevó una mano a la frente —Sí, que tenga suerte.

Roy arrancó el motor una vez más —Cuento contigo —y cerrando la puerta arrancó, dejándola por unos instantes observar el auto negro hasta que éste desapareció en la siguiente esquina. Suspirando, observó hacia abajo y hacia su Shiba Inu el cual había viajado durmiendo todo el trayecto en el asiento trasero, sólo despertándose para descender por adelante en el instante en que su dueña lo había hecho.

—Vamos, Black Hayate, tenemos trabajo que hacer —el mediano perro soltó un ladrido de confirmación, y dando media vuelta ambos ingresaron al edificio en cuestión. Riza caminando unos pasos adelante que su mascota. Hayate olfateando el camino, incluso mientras ascendían las chirriantes escaleras.

Se trataba de una torre de ladrillos, una vieja, que alguna vez habría funcionado de campanario o algo similar para la ciudad y había sido abandonada como otras tantas construcciones por no ser más funcionales y convertirse en obsoletas. Sin embargo, daba directamente hacia donde había ocurrido el primer asesinato de todos y estaban apostando a que reapareciera allí, una vez que supiera que tenía la posibilidad de acabar con el alquimista de la flama. A unos metros de la zona, se encontraba la misma cabina telefónica roja a la que habían acudido la primera vez que habían debido enfrentarse con el enemigo. La misma que tanto recordaba a la cabina en la que había sido asesinado el teniente coronel Hughes. La misma en la que se encontraría su superior aguardando, mientras ella examinaba el perímetro y lo cubría desde la retaguardia permaneciendo en la distancia.

Mientras tanto, Breda y Fuery se encargarían de mantener a la gente alejada de la zona una vez apareciera el objetivo, para asegurar la seguridad de las personas. Mientras que Havoc proveería apoyo desde otro punto, desde un apartamento, cubriendo de esa forma los puntos ciegos de ella. El plan cubría todo, y si todo marchaba a la perfección podrían arrestar al sospechoso y arrestarlo aquel mismo día. Dando fin a todo. La policía militar ya había sido comunicada y aguardaban las órdenes del coronel para actuar. Ella, por su parte, alcanzó finalmente la parte más alta de la torre. Descolgándose el rifle y acomodándolo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de ésta. Sus manos calibrando la mira telescópica de forma adecuada y para servir a sus objetivos.

Volviéndose a su can, ordenó —Black Hayate, siéntate —el perro obedeció—. Quieto —ladrando para confirmar que haría caso a la orden.

Riza, por su parte, se acomodó la culata del rifle contra su hombro derecho y observó por la mira, apuntando a su superior. El centro dando exactamente en la cabeza. Sus dedos se cerraron firmemente alrededor del arma. La escena completa le recordaba a Ishbal, al instante previo a encontrarlo en aquella polvorienta tierra olvidada por Dios. A aquella vez en que había debido disparar a la cabeza de un Ishbalita para salvarlo a él y al hombre que lo acompañaba, a Hughes, porque ambos habían bajado la guardia y un enemigo había logrado deslizarse silenciosamente hasta ambos e intentado matarlos. Si, él en el campo de batalla y ella en una torre cubriendo el terreno le recordaba terriblemente a Ishbal. Salvo que era probable que él no viera la similitud. La ciudad difícilmente se parecía al infierno que habían caminado por aquel entonces.

Tomando los auriculares con el micrófono, se los colgó sobre las orejas, acomodando éste último a la altura de sus labios para poder hacer oír su voz. Su ojo enfocándose nuevamente en Mustang que se acercaba a la cabina con paso calmo, habiendo llamado la atención previamente, para luego deslizarse al interior de ésta y tomar el teléfono. Tras discar, se acomodó casualmente con el antebrazo sobre el teléfono público. Una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Un clic se oyó en su oído y la comunicación se estableció entre ambos —¡Hola Elizabeth! ¿Cómo estás?

Ella escaneó el perímetro con sus ojos. _Nada_ —Gracias Roy-san por llamarme siempre ¿Está llamando desde la oficina otra vez?

—No, no esta vez. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz —replicó él lisonjeramente—. Pareciera demasiado desde la última vez que te vi —añadió, evidentemente disfrutándolo y aprovechando la situación para su propio provecho.

Aún manteniendo un ojo fijo en la ciudad, dijo —¡Oh! Es muy amable, ¿pero no se va a volver loca su teniente si no regresa al trabajo?

—No te preocupes —alzó la voz deliberadamente—, no está conmigo esta vez —haciendo creer a cualquier curioso que estaba desprotegido de momento, y con la guardia baja.

—Ya veo. Que bueno. La tienda me ha mantenido ocupada pero creo que pronto podré volver a casa —explicó, con voz suave.

Por la mira lo vio asentir para sí —He estado trabajando duro últimamente, mucho trabajo. Estoy pensando en tomarme un descanso pronto, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Ella deslizó la mira a lo largo de la calle —¿Has pensado algún lado?

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, no aún ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz, una que daba a entender que estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Le pareció ver un movimiento, un instante, pero sólo se trataba de un gato —No lo sé, Roy-san... —respondió con voz relajada y ligeramente dulce, algo que sólo hacía en situaciones de encubierto— depende del trabajo que haya en la tienda... No creo que pueda dejársela a Jacqueline a cargo, después de todo.

Roy sonrió contra el auricular —No, Jacqueline no parece muy confiable —concedió, sabiendo que Havoc no se sentiría complacido de escuchar algo así—. ¿Una cita, entonces? —sonrió.

Riza negó con la cabeza. Su superior estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello y temía que fuera a olvidarse el propósito de todo. Que lo hiciera en la oficina no importaba (aunque no debería hacerlo tampoco), porque él estaba a salvo, pero allí era un blanco fácil y no debía olvidarlo —Oh, ¿me está invitando, Roy-san? No lo había hecho nunca —señaló, indirectamente, recordando cómo la había manipulado todas y cada una de las veces para hacerla entrar en su juego.

—¿No? —fingió desconocer el hecho—, estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Algo así no se me habría pasado por alto. De hecho, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —lo cuestionó con voz deliberadamente dulce—. Es agradable saberlo, Roy-san.

El semblante de él se tornó algo más serio, su voz también adquirió un tono similar —La tienda está bastante tranquila hoy, ¿no es así Elizabeth?

Riza asintió —Así es, por eso puedo hablar tranquilamente.

Roy hizo un gesto afirmativo para sí, sin virar la cabeza ni intentar ver por encima de su hombro. Esa era la idea, después de todo, hacer creer que no estaba pendiente de su retaguardia —En cuanto a la cita... ¿Qué dices, Elizabeth?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente —Tendré que darle mi respuesta luego, Roy-san. Un invitado acaba de llegar.

Roy no se movió, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo acechado, y continuó el tono de voz casual y la conversación con ella —¿A qué hora estás libre?

Hawkeye examinó el perímetro y ubicó el exacto lugar —Generalmente a las cuatro y veinticinco...

Asintió, procesando rápidamente. Eso significaba que el sujeto estaba atrás a su derecha, probablemente inmóvil, o de lo contrario su teniente se lo habría informado. Probablemente juzgando su conducta para cerciorarse de que no estuviera viendo en su dirección y pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa —¿Te tomaría demasiado venir hasta mi oficina? —sonrió. Evidentemente ella leería entre líneas.

Riza calculó la distancia. _60, no. 62 metros, desde el callejón hasta la cabina telefónica. Línea recta_ —Diez segundos, aproximadamente.

Roy asintió, calculando la distancia en su cabeza. Alrededor de 60 metros, atrás, a su derecha. Aún inmóvil —¿Me avisarás cuando salgas para la oficina? Así puedo esperarte en la entrada del cuartel. Darte un recorrido, si quieres ¿Qué dices Elizabeth?

Ella asintió —Me encantaría, Roy-san. De hecho... —hizo una pausa, observándolo apresurarse a toda velocidad a su superior—. Acabo de salir hacia allá.

Y en un fluido movimiento Roy se volteó y chasqueó sus dedos, en la dirección apuntada por ella, rápidamente. Una flama rozando el rostro de su enemigo. El cual logró agacharse y retroceder de un salto hacia atrás para eludir el ataque —¡¿Cómo? —exclamó, indignando.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, alzando su guante y dejando ver el círculo de transmutación dibujado en éste. El mismo –aunque parcialmente- que se encontraba tatuado en la espalda de ella —Siempre tengo unos "ojos de halcón" vigilándome. Deberías saberlo, Abraham Blenheim. Dado que estuviste en la milicia, y en Ishbal.

La expresión del hombre se tornó en una de disgusto tras la mención de lo segundo —No... menciones... —su puño se cerró, una mano aferró su rostro desesperadamente— eso... ¿Acaso tu elegiste este camino a pesar de lo que ocurrió en Ishbal? ¿Elegiste continuar siendo un perro de la milicia?

Roy permaneció calmo, su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa —Pues... aunque me convertí en un perro de la milicia, no me convertí en un perdedor —replicó, deliberadamente, sacando su reloj plateado y mostrándoselo—. De todas formas, por mi ambición, no podría quitarme el uniforme. No por el momento.

Eso pareció hacer hervir la sangre de su oponente —Tú viste... lo que nos hicieron hacer... tú también estuviste allí, ¿cómo puedes...?

—Yo quemé al último —aseguró, con semblante sombrío. No le agradaba tener que tener su ética cuestionada por alguien cuya brújula moral estaba tan torcida que ya no podía ver el norte. No le molestaba del todo, por otro lado. Pero no estaba allí para compartir recuerdos de guerra con nadie, y evitaba particularmente hablar de Ishbal cada vez que podía—. Sin embargo, no vine aquí a hablar de Ishbal. Es una pena que deba luchar contra un antiguo camarada.

Una sonrisa curvada y enfermiza se dibujó en su rostro —¿Camarada? Yo no tengo camaradas ¡Los únicos que estaban en Ishbal eran esa armada podrida y sus perros! Los mismos que llevaron a mi hermano a la muerte.

Roy sacó de su bolsillo una hoja y la examinó con calma —Alec Blenheim, _suicidio_ —leyó

Abraham apartó su brazo hacia atrás con violencia, alzando la voz —¡¿Suicidio? Mi hermano y yo servimos a la milicia... porque queríamos ser de utilidad a las personas de Amestris. Porque queríamos ayudar. Y sin embargo, nos ordenaron masacrar a las personas de nuestro propio país y nos dejaron luego con la carga. Con la sangre en nuestras manos... —apretó los dientes— Mi hermano... mi hermano no pudo lidiar con eso... ¡¿Y eso importó a la milicia? ¡No! Lo sacaron en una bolsa y lo catalogaron como suicidio. Pero la realidad... la realidad es que la milicia lo asesinó, con su indiferencia. Y ahora deben pagar. Todos ellos, uno a uno. Hasta que pueda alcanzar los cargos más altos y deshacerme de ellos también. Destruiré la milicia con mis propias manos. Los asesinaré a todos. A todos los alquimistas y a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. Empezando por ti, Roy Mustang, alquimista de la flama —y sin decir más, arremetió contra él. Mano alzada y lista para hacer estallar su rostro al mero contacto.

Roy chasqueó sus dedos y una flama rozó nuevamente su rostro, quemando parte de las puntas de su cabello. Sin embargo, y una vez más, logró agacharse y eludir el ataque, ésta vez continuando a toda velocidad hacia Roy. El cual chasqueó sus dedos por segunda vez logrando ralentizar su paso, no obstante, el avance continuó. Consiguiendo él acercarse lo suficiente para alcanzarle el rostro con las manos. Riza, en la torre, se congeló. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de la cabeza de su superior. Tanto que un ínfimo error podría terminar con él también. Su dedo permaneció sobre el gatillo, una, dos, tres milésimas de segundos y luego finalmente jaló de éste. Atravesando efectivamente la mano del enemigo y arrojándolo hacia atrás a causa del impacto del proyectil. Roy, aprovechando el momento, volvió a chasquear sus dedos quemándolo lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo pero no demasiado para causarle quemaduras fatales. El sujeto se retorció unos instantes en el suelo y finalmente cesó de moverse. Su piel ennegrecida por las flamas

Riza, aún ligeramente sacudida, volvió a hablar por el micrófono con voz calma y colecta. Ésta vez, dirigiéndose a Fuery —Sargento, envíe a la policía a hacer el arresto, por favor —y luego descendió su rifle suavemente. Sus dedos aún temblando a duras penas por el instante vacilado. Sus hombros tensos.

Por unos minutos, permaneció inmóvil en su posición, con el rifle aún apoyado sobre sus piernas y su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Había _vacilado_, si bien por tan solo unas milésimas de segundos, lo había hecho. Dudado antes de jalar el gatillo, a pesar de que eso era lo primero que había aprendido en la milicia y –más aún- como francotiradora, a no dudar, porque de lo contrario podría estar muerta. O a quien debiera cubrir lo estaría. No parecía demasiado, no en tiempo real, y un común observador pasaría por alto la vacilación en su dedo índice y sin embargo había estado allí, donde no debería haber estado jamás.

Y Riza no pretendía minimizar la situación en lo más mínimo porque sabía que entre la vida y la muerte de un blanco o de un aliado o la suya propia había sólo un suspiro de diferencia. Menos de un segundo, y mucho menos que un parpadeo. Si dudaba, si lo hacía por tan solo una porción de segundo, podía morir. O él podría haberlo hecho, en este caso, y eso era algo inaceptable. No, la idea sola era intolerable. Ella había jurado protegerlo, cuidar su espalda y se había permitido arriesgarlo por un segundo. Porque su subjetividad había manchado su juicio y había sido incapaz de confiar plenamente en sus habilidades al instante. Y ella _no _dudaba, no vacilaba ni dudaba de sus habilidades y decididamente no se detenía a pensar antes de jalar el gatillo. Simplemente lo hacía, era una acción mecánica. _Debía_ serlo. Mera lógica, mera acción motriz. Nada más. Y eso sólo lo había perdido en tres ocasiones; cuando había creído que él estaba muerto, cuando había creído que debería matarlo a él y en ese preciso instante. Roy Mustang continuaba haciendo temblar su mano, y eso era algo que, como su asistente y guardaespaldas, no podía permitirse. No si quería protegerlo hasta que alcanzar su objetivo.

Exhalando, se puso de pie y se colgó el rifle en la espalda, volviéndose a Hayate con expresión seria —Vamos, Black Hayate —comenzando a descender lentamente por las escaleras y hacia abajo. Piso por piso de la torre, hasta alcanzar la entrada. Una vez allí, aguardó a que su superior llegara a encontrarse con ella tal y como habían quedado. Todo el tiempo dedicando una furtiva mirada a su mano, la cual –por una milésima de segundo- se había rehusado a jalar el gatillo. Hayate observando a su ama con la cabeza ladeada. Eso, al menos, hasta que el auto negro familiar aparcó frente a ella. Hayate acercándose a olfatearlo.

Con calma, Riza abrió la puerta trasera y le permitió al animal ascender, cerrándola luego y abriendo la correspondiente al acompañante para deslizarse ella al interior del vehículo también, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su expresión seria.

Roy encendió el motor una vez más y arrancó, su expresión una de satisfacción por el resultado de la operación —Buen trabajo, teniente —dijo tras unos minutos, virando en la esquina.

Ella asintió en silencio, aún observando por la ventanilla. _¿Entonces porque decidiste enlistarte en la milicia?_ Su expresión completamente neutral. _Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogí asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que la persona que debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo. _

Observándola de reojo, dijo —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? —su semblante y voz repentinamente serios. Era inevitable, con todo el tiempo en que llevaban juntos, que hubiera aprendido a descifrar sus silencios tanto como sus gestos faciales y sus palabras.

Ella permaneció mirando a través la ventanilla —No. No es nada.

La volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo —¿De veras? —evidentemente no le estaba diciendo todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. De hacerlo, lo sabría.

Pero Riza permaneció firme —Sí. No ocurrió nada —y aunque no era del todo inexacto, no era exacto tampoco. No había ocurrido nada, afortunadamente, pero no por ello debería descartarlo rápidamente. Ni descartarlo del todo.

Y no podía dejar de considerar las razones por las que había estado a punto de fallar. Las razones por las que ellos nunca habían cruzado las líneas hacia el amatorio tradicional previamente. Las razones por las que no deberían haberlo hecho tampoco, las mismas razones que siempre habían existido y nunca habían desaparecido del todo, no realmente. Pero la idea le había agradado, la idea de que quizá –solo quizá- ellos también podrían tener una vida como esa, cuando realmente eso no era del todo cierto, una vida que atinara siquiera a algo de normalidad. Pero ellos habían perdido ese derecho, tiempo atrás, y ella había determinado su meta en protegerlo y mantenerlo en su camino y estaba fallando, ¿por que cómo podía mantenerlo a él en el en su camino si ella estaba perdiendo el suyo?

Ese era el intercambio equivalente, después de todo. Y ella había aceptado sacrificar su vida, entereza inclusive y propia felicidad por ayudarlo a él a ascender a la cima, por el futuro de las siguientes generaciones. Por ayudarlo a lograr su ansiado objetivo. Había dedicado su vida a ello, inclusive, y ahora estaba poniendo todo eso en riesgo por un anhelo perfectamente humano y entendible pero absolutamente imposible para personas como ellos. Se lo había dicho a Rebecca, que su vista y concentración absoluta estaban en su meta conjunta con su superior y había sido sincera, como era característico de ella. Y por agradable (aunque sentía que la palabra minimizaba la sensación), que fuera regresar a algo remotamente similar a un hogar, algo que no fuera un apartamento vacío, que fuera aquello no podía arriesgarlo todo por ello. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de él por algo así.

Ellos no eran estos, y nunca lo serían. Y ella debería haber sido más sensata que permitir que aquello –_fuera lo que fuera que hubieran sido en ese breve período de tiempo_- hubiera sucedido. Después de todo, esa era su función. Su objetivo. Mantenerlo a él centrado, mantenerlo en el camino recto. Y eso era algo imposible estando ella misma descentrada. No, aquello no debería haber sucedido. Y ella, como su asistente, debería haber sido más fuerte que lo que lo había sido. Más racional, que permitirle acercarse tanto de modo que ella misma hubiera terminado perdiendo su propia objetividad. Su propio camino.

Se habían permitido salir de la zona segura que cada uno había delimitado para sí mismo y habían desdibujado los límites tanto al punto en que no sentía que pudiera volver a trazarlos. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Delimitar un espacio entre ambos y mantener su distancia de ahora en más. Por el bien de ambos, de la ambición de él, de su promesa y por el bien de todo el esfuerzo que habían debido hacer para llegar a dónde habían llegado. Ella no podía ser quien lo retuviera de alcanzar la cima, no nuevamente, y ella no podía ser tampoco quien fallara y pusiera en riesgo todo lo que él había hecho como la vez en que había perdido la vista porque ella había sido incapaz de protegerlo. No, nuevamente. La sola idea de convertirse una vez más en un obstáculo para él era aún más intolerable que la idea de no volver a tenerlo en la forma en que lo había tenido consigo durante los últimos dos meses y si el precio para lograrlo era sacrificar eso también ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar el sacrificio. El precio, por la felicidad de él. _Seré feliz si puedo protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos._

Al fin y al cabo, ella era la racional de los dos. La que mantenía la mente fría en las situaciones cuando él no podía mantenerla ya y la que se mantenía sensata siempre. Y era por esas razones que él la había elegido para que juzgara sus acciones y determinara si su vida merecía ser protegida o terminada por haber perdido su camino. Ese era su deber, su objetivo y si lo perdía de vista por cosas menos relevantes terminaría eventualmente perdiéndose a sí misma también. Y arriesgándolo a él en el proceso.

Por lo que tomó una determinación. Una que no pensó fuera a ser tan difícil, pero una que debía ser tomada por ella. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido de todas formas. Así que cuando él aparcó frente al edificio de ella, Riza no bajó inmediatamente como generalmente haría. Sino que permaneció con expresión seria y la cabeza en alto, sentada a su lado —Creo que debería marcharse, coronel.

Él torció el gesto —Espero que no esté hablando en serio, teniente.

Sus párpados descendieron suavemente, su expresión seria y tensa —Yo siempre hablo en serio, señor. Me conoce bien.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo, teniente. Sabe que no me iré fácilmente.

—Por favor, no lo haga, coronel —casi suplicó, su voz similar a cuando le había pedido que quemara y arruinara su espalda. Tanto que la sola idea le dio nauseas. Tanto que se formó un nudo en su garganta imposible de pasar. _Fui yo quien creyó en ti y te entregó la investigación de mi padre... y también fui yo quien decidió ingresar a la escuela militar por el bien de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Aún si no fue este el resultado que esperaba... no puedo escapar de la verdad. No puedo expiar los pecados que cometí. Debo pedirle algo, Mustang-san. Queme las marcas de mi espalda por favor._

—De ninguna manera podría...

¡Al menos...! ...si no puedo expiar mis pecados, al menos quiero destruir los secretos de mi espalda... para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la llama. ¿Acaso puede hacerlo? Entonces, acaba con esta maldición. Libérame de la carga que mi padre ha colocado sobre mí. ¡Libérame de la alquimia! Te lo ruego. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que rompiera otro nexo con él? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que la desligara de él también en este caso, tal y como había hecho entonces quemando las marcas de su espalda? Cerró su mano en puño ¿Había sido realmente tan egoísta para ignorar por completo los deseos de ella? Toda su vida, desde que la había conocido, la había prácticamente atado a él. Egoístamente. Arrastrado hasta Ishbal, y luego de ello hasta el infierno inclusive –como ella había dicho- y a cada paso había dependido de ella para avanzar sin importarle nada más. Sin importarle nada, sabiendo que ella estaba siempre allí. Siempre presente, a su lado o unos pasos atrás cubriendo su espalda y empujándolo hacia arriba. Había arrebatado todo de ella, empezando por los secretos de su espalda, y lo había hecho siendo conciente de su arrogancia y egoísmo hacia ella.

A lo largo de todo, sólo le había dado cicatrices y malos recuerdos. Más de ambos de los que jamás hubiera deseado y más de lo que jamás habría creído.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Riza, liberarla de sí mismo, liberarla de la carga en que se había convertido para ella en los últimos dos meses. Después de todo, el arreglo anterior había funcionado, y podían hacerlo funcionar de nuevo, de ser necesario. No, debía hacerlo funcionar de nuevo. No había demasiadas opciones más al respecto —Muy bien —replicó serio, aún con ambos puños cerrados alrededor del volante de forma que los tendones del dorso de éstas se encontraban tensados contra su piel y apretando los dientes. Una expresión de contrariedad en su rostro—. Entiendo. Me iré.

Ella asintió con calma y abrió la puerta del auto —Muchas gracias, coronel —susurró, con una suave sonrisa quebrada en el rostro.

Y él permaneció inmóvil, con la vista hacia abajo y el ceño fruncido de forma que las cejas le temblaban suavemente así como lo hacía su labio inferior de tanto presionarlo contra el superior en una línea tensa. La misma expresión, notó con un suspiro, la misma que había visto en él cuando le había pedido que quemara el tatuaje de su espalda. La misma expresión de arrepentimiento e impotencia de aquella vez. Aún así, descendió del vehículo con Black Hayate y en silencio. Sólo deteniéndose un instante para llevarse la mano a la frente y saludarlo apropiadamente —Buenas noches, coronel.

Y él tragó el nudo y asintió —Si... Buenas noches, teniente. La veré mañana —antes de arrancar y desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Dejándola a ella observando el humo que había dejado atrás el caño de escape al arrancar, y la sensación de haber cometido un terrible error aún cuando sabía perfectamente que racionalmente aquello era todo menos ello. No, aquello era lo que debería haber hecho desde el inicio. Dar un paso al costado para permitirle a él avanzar hacia la cima.

Ella no importaba, después de todo. Él era el que contaba, al final del día. Sus ideales y sueños. Él cambiaría al país.

Siempre lo había sido.


	24. Codicioso

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

24/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Bueno, como siempre, acá está el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Y quiero decir que me alegro mucho de que hayan seguido la historia hasta acá. **Gracias **(y perdón por sonar reiterativa pero realmente quiero agradecerles). A todos los lectores que le dieron una oporunidad a mi historia y particularmente a todas las personas que me han ido haciendo saber su opinión. **Mil mil gracias**. En especial a: **********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi******, **Sunako Jigoku** y** anónimo/a**. Saber de ustedes me animó y me anima mucho y también me ayuda a mejorar. Así que, y si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría seguir sabiendo de ustedes. En fin, **gracias**. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

"Codicioso"

* * *

><p>Hizo girar distraídamente la pluma entre sus dedos, con la mejilla presionada contra la mano libre la cual se encontraba cerrada en puño y soportada por su codo sobre el escritorio, mientras observaba la oficina en completo silencio. Su expresión vacante, y sus hombros ligeramente curvados y hacia abajo. El día recién había comenzado y ya lucía como un prospecto terrible. No, terrible parecía quedarse corto y para añadir a su desgracia personal afuera parecía que fuera a llover pronto y la sola idea le provocaba fastidio. Decir que odiaba la lluvia era minimizar las cosas y añadir que odiaba el clima actual en general parecía únicamente obvio.<p>

Girando su silla hacia la ventana tras su escritorio, observó hacia fuera en silencio. El aire era denso, húmedo y pegajoso y su cabello azabache habitualmente lustroso lucía como una mata desagradable de cabellos de algún animal que habitaría en el campo. Sin mencionar que su piel y sus dedos mismos se sentían pegajosos a causa de la excesiva humedad del día y el cielo plomizo sobre sus cabezas no ayudaba demasiado. La ciudad parecía pequeña de esa forma, y la niebla que se deslizaba por las calles a aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana dificultaba tanto la visibilidad como su posibilidad de mejorar en alguna medida su humor. Todo eso ignorando el hecho de que prácticamente no había dormido la noche anterior, dado que las pesadillas habían decidido oportuno regresar aquel condenado día a perturbar su descanso. Y el espacio vacío en su cama y a su lado no había ayudado tampoco.

Así como tampoco le ayudaba a su cabeza que el escritorio próximo al suyo, en el que otro día normal se habría encontrado sentada y trabajando eficientemente su teniente primera, permaneciera tan vacío como lo había estado su cama la noche anterior. Quizá se había acostumbrado demasiado, a pesar de que había considerado la posibilidad de que ella se hartara de su personalidad y lo dejara como la noche anterior. Sin embargo, se había vuelto confiado y quizá algo presumido, y había asumido que si ya no había sucedido, quizá no sucedería tampoco. Lo admitía, ese había sido su error. Sin embargo, no era aquello a lo que se había referido cuando le había dicho que podía matarlo con sus propias manos. Y, no obstante, se sentía de esa forma; como si le hubiera disparado por la espalda. No lo había visto venir, evidentemente; el día había comenzado bien y como cualquier otro. Quizá su percepción de las cosas y las relaciones estaba ligeramente atrofiada por falta de práctica. No lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de pensar.

Por supuesto, no había descartado la posibilidad de que Hawkeye fuera a dar un paso al costado eventualmente, pero había considerado que tendría más tiempo, o quizá sólo se había puesto demasiado cómodo con ella cerca y había dejado de pensar con claridad. No lo sabía, pero no podía decir que la sensación le agradara en absoluto, por novedosa que fuera. Y lo era. Después de todo, él no era ni nunca había sido el tipo de ser rechazado ni dejado, y se preguntaba si así era como se habría sentido Havoc todas esas veces en que una mujer que le importaba lo habría dejado. Si tal era el caso, no podía culparlo. Aunque él, Roy Mustang, se rehusaba a lucir abiertamente patético como lo había hecho su subordinado en dichas ocasiones. Si debía aceptarlo, lo haría con dignidad.

Giró la silla y apoyó su frente contra el escritorio ¿A quién estaba engañando? Había dicho todo eso y se había determinado a mostrarse solemne y despreocupado y arrogante como siempre y estaba fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Él era Roy Mustang, después de todo; el alquimista de la flama, y ahora se había reducido a actuar como Havoc cuando una mujer lo dejaba. Era patético, realmente. Pero no tenía los menores deseos de hacer su trabajo aún cuando se tratara de poco porque simplemente no tenía la voluntad de levantar la pluma una vez más y garabatear su firma en la hoja. Su mente no estaba en la tarea sencillamente y no podía obligarse a concentrarse tampoco. Sus ojos negros seguían deslizándose al escritorio vacío de su teniente primera.

_Si... Buenas noches, teniente. La veré mañana._ Le había dicho eso, sin considerar que aquel era su día libre y no la vería de hecho como había creído. Había sido un olvido de su parte, pero al momento no había tenido la cabeza clara como para detenerse a pensar en las implicancias de las palabras. De hecho, toda su claridad se había evaporado cuando ella le había dicho que sería mejor y más apropiado que se marchara. Y algo en su mente había sido incapaz de procesar la profundidad de las palabras al momento. Ahora, y en frío, el peso de la situación se había finalmente hundido en su cabeza. Y aún así seguía sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar al respecto. Y se preguntó si _luciría_ también como Havoc tras haber sido dejado.

Alzando la cabeza, observó sus papeles en silencio. Ninguno de sus subordinados había llegado aún. De hecho, él se había adelantado –algo evidentemente inusual en él- para poder atinar a hablar unos minutos con Hawkeye, sólo para recordar cuando ya se había encontrado allí que, de hecho, aquel era el día libre de su teniente primera. Y él rara vez pasaba por alto esos detalles. Pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando con normalidad, evidentemente. Así que soltando un suspiro tomó la pluma y la acercó al primer papel, esperando oír un reproche severo que jamás llegó ni llegaría. Riza no estaba allí, y no lo estaría sin importar cuanto él lo prefiriera de esa forma. Por lo que se resignó y comenzó a trabajar monótonamente en su trabajo. Sin Hakuro ni casos abiertos las cosas eran un poquito mejor al menos. Pero el silencio no le ayudaba.

Afortunadamente para él, y para su precaria sanidad mental, la puerta se abrió y por ésta ingresaron Havoc, Fuery y Breda, los tres saludándolo a duras penas ingresaron al lugar. Sin embargo, era obvio para Roy que ninguno de los tres entendía por qué se encontraba su superior allí, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, y _trabajando_, por encima de todas las cosas. En vez de perder el tiempo y delegar trabajo y permanecer tras su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia en el rostro. Havoc observó el escritorio donde habitualmente se encontraría la única miembro femenino de la oficina y volvió la vista a su superior —¡Woah! Jefe, Hawkeye sí que te disciplinó como a Black Hayate... —exclamó, dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio. Breda observó a su superior por un instante en silencio. Su aspecto le recordaba precariamente al que había tenido cuando había ocurrido la muerte del teniente coronel Hughes. Sombras bajo los ojos y expresión de cansancio. Así como mirada vacante. Algo de lo que Havoc no se había percatado. Pero ya era tarde para advertir algo al rubio. Havoc ya había abierto su boca despreocupadamente, para variar.

Fuery, por otro lado, tenía algo más de tacto que su superior y solía ser más comprensivo y bondadoso que el rubio. Por lo que no le tomó demasiado percatarse de que Roy no lucía como habitualmente solía hacer —Ah... Coronel, ¿se encuentra bien?

Mustang se pasó la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás, y asintió. Luciendo lo más solemne que su rostro se lo permitía —Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.

El moreno asintió y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, dubitativo antes de bajar la vista a su propio trabajo, evidentemente no convencido por la respuesta de su superior. Aún así, dejó el tema allí. No era su asunto, suponía, si el coronel no quería decir nada al respecto. Y generalmente era la teniente primera Hawkeye la única a quien accedía a compartir sus pensamientos, ambiciones y penas, en caso de tenerlas. No ellos. Mucho menos él. Pero Hawkeye estaba ausente, y su superior no dejaba de ojear el escritorio vacío ocasionalmente.

Quizá Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina habían estado en lo cierto, quizá había algo de la relación de sus dos superiores que Fuery no entendía y probablemente no entendería nunca. Quizá había un trasfondo que se estaban perdiendo, como una pieza que estaba faltando. Por todo lo que ellos sabían, Hawkeye había estado con su superior desde el mismo tiempo que ellos, y esa era toda la extensión de la relación de ambos que conocían. Pero evidentemente iba un poco más allá de eso. Empezando por Ishbal. Por lo que había oído, ambos habían sido enviados allí, junto con el teniente coronel Hughes, y ambos evitaban hablar deliberadamente al respecto. Salvo que la teniente Hawkeye no parecía tener tantos problemas para hablar del tema, pues al menos se lo había comentado a Edward-kun. Su superior no. Roy Mustang sólo había comentado la guerra al pasar.

Observando el escritorio vacío de la teniente primera, Fuery concedió que el lugar parecía demasiado tranquilo sin ella y el que su superior no se encontrara particularmente de buen humor parecía tener algo que ver con esto. Después de todo, y hasta el día previo, su superior había lucido perfectamente bien y de buen humor. Hoy, por otra parte, había aparecido en la oficina a muy tempranas horas y con una expresión similar a la que había portado cuando el teniente coronel Hughes había fallecido.

Poniéndose repentinamente de pie, con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, Roy se excusó un instante y abandonó la oficina –y el papeleo designado a él- con ambas manos en los bolsillos y expresión cansina. El trabajo parecía aún menos atractivo que antes, y que nunca, si algo así era remotamente posible y al parecer era algo que no sólo tendría que hacer sino que tendría que hacerlo _solo_. Una de las tantas cosas que tendría que acostumbrarse a hacer solo. Suspiró, efectivamente se había malacostumbrado con su teniente primera. Previamente había optado por solucionarlo con citas y salidas banales y precariamente había funcionado pero ahora no veía cómo podría regresar a conformarse con algo así habiéndose acostumbrado a la presencia de una misma persona en su vida. De la misma persona que lo había acompañado desde la guerra. La idea de esa solución rápida continuaba siendo insatisfactoria. Y necesitaba un respiro.

Por lo que virando se dirigió al baño de hombres, manos en los bolsillos y saludando de vez en cuando y mecánicamente a algún que otro superior con el que se cruzaba en los pasillos. Era protocolo, después de todo, y jerarquía y sin importar su humor no era conveniente descuidar sus relaciones en el cuartel y con sus superiores si lo que deseaba era ascender rápidamente. De hecho, un ascenso y a aquellas alturas no le vendría mal. Pero en aquel día particular era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Empujando la puerta con una mano, ingresó al pequeño cuarto de azulejos blancos. Estaba vacío, notó, a primera vista, o al menos eso parecía tras dar una rápida ojeada a los tres orinales que se encontraban sobre la pared a su derecha y al inmediato ingreso, así como no parecía haber nadie en ninguno de los dos cubículos cerrados del lugar. De hecho, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. No que cambiara demasiado, pero apreciaba un poco la privacidad. Por lo que tomando el primer botón de su chaqueta, comenzó a desabotonarlo, para pasar luego al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y así hasta desabotonarse la prenda azul del uniforme por completo y colgarla en el gancho dorado junto a uno de los lavabos. Luego, con igual calma, se quitó las correas con ambas armas de alrededor de sus brazos y por encima de su camisa y se arremangó la misma hasta los codos. Abriendo el agua y haciéndola correr. Sus ojos negros observando el líquido traslúcido arremolinándose en el lavabo blanco.

Desabotonándose los primeros botones de la camisa blanca también, para evitar que se mojara, e inclinándose hacia delante, comenzó a lavarse suavemente el rostro con el agua. Desviando el chorro directo a sus cansadas facciones y cerrando los ojos para permitirse sentir el frío del líquido contra su piel. Así como también el agua mojando los mechones azabaches que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente y como era habitual. No importaba, no demasiado, por lo que incorporándose tomó la toalla y se la colgó al hombro. Observando por un instante, y en el espejo, su semblante húmedo.

Apoyando ambas manos en el borde de cerámica del lavabo, examinó su expresión por un instante. Podía ver los motivos de preocupación de Fuery. Las medialunas negras bajo sus ojos, y la forma en que sus orbes negras parecían más opacas y vacantes que de costumbre, pero sólo estaba cansado. O eso se decía. Y nada tenía que ver con su teniente primera. Pero se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Exhalando con pesadumbre, tomó la toalla sobre su cuello y se secó el rostro con calma. Observando una última vez su rostro en el espejo antes de abotonarse los primeros botones de la camisa nuevamente y acomodarse las mangas también, cuyos botones deslizó por los ojales con facilidad antes de tomar las armas y volvérselas a colgar. Para así finalmente colocarse la chaqueta azul militar encima. Tras lucir presentable nuevamente, tomó el reloj de plata de su bolsillo y examinó la hora.

_12:30_. Leían las agujas. La hora del almuerzo. Lo bueno era que tras éste las horas siempre parecían pasar con mayor rapidez y fluidez, salvo que no contaba con que eso fuera a suceder también esta vez por la razón de que las horas parecían haber pasado de forma terriblemente lenta a lo largo del día y ni siquiera había avanzado un poco en el poco papeleo que tenía. Por lo que aprovechando que sus subordinados se marcharon a almorzar, él regresó a la oficina y se puso a trabajar lentamente. Usando el papeleo como una distracción efectiva hasta que el eterno día terminara. No funcionaba demasiado, debía admitir, pero definitivamente era mejor que nada. Y definitivamente era mejor que intentar pensar las razones por las que había sucedido lo que había sucedido la noche previa. No se mentiría, sabía las razones. Al menos las razones por las cuales ellos nunca habían atravesado previamente la línea y sabía que ninguna de todas esas razones había desaparecido. Nunca lo hacía, y era tal y como él había dicho. Para _ellos_, para él y para ella, nunca habría tiempo. No entre metas y ambiciones y no mientras ambos estuvieran enfocados en ascender a la cima y eso era algo que ambos habían dado por sentado.

Por esa razón, él había tomado la determinación de aceptar que nunca habría tiempo, ni lugar, y las condiciones nunca serían las ideales dadas y todo eso no podía importarle menos. No entonces y no ahora tampoco. Y no lo negaría, se había visto tentado a llamarla con la excusa de haberse emborrachado nuevamente y comprado muchas flores o simplemente por cortesía pero había finalmente decidido no hacerlo. Aún a pesar de que todavía se veía tentado a levantar el auricular del teléfono, hacer girar el disco y comunicarse con ella. Pero Riza no estaría complacida, y eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro. No era una buena idea, no con lo que había sucedido la noche previa y no siendo perfectamente conciente de que Hawkeye era del tipo de persona que prefería su propio espacio para aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto quería hacerlo. Simplemente tomar el objeto, discar y aguardar que atendiera. Su mejor juicio lo obligó a abstenerse.

Sentándose frente a su escritorio, tomó el primer papel y comenzó a leerlo distraídamente. Su atención dispersándose eventualmente y teniendo que obligarse a sí mismo a regresar a su trabajo una vez que esto sucedía. Una y otra vez, durante el resto del largo día. A veces garabateando alguna que otra firma y otras veces teniendo que escribir reportes e informes completos. Podría haber delegado parte de su trabajo a sus subordinados, no lo negaría, pero había preferido hacerlo todo por su cuenta simplemente porque estaba retrasando su regreso a casa y lo sabía. Pero no quería pensar demasiado al respecto. Así que tomando una hoja de papel en blanco se dispuso a escribir el informe de la operación que habían llevado a cabo el día anterior, omitiendo evidentemente el hecho de que al final del día todo se había venido completamente abajo –al menos para él-, sólo para sacarse al mayor general Hakuro definitivamente de la espalda.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre no se había aparecido desde que el arresto se había producido y sus únicas palabras habían sido que para la próxima ocasión esperaba más eficiencia de parte de toda su oficina, dado que se habían tomado su condenada cantidad de tiempo para atrapar a un solo hombre e invertido demasiados recursos militares por algo que debería haber sido solucionado fácilmente. Roy difería, pero Hakuro no había estado en Ishbal y dudaba que el hombre comenzara siquiera a entender lo que había sucedido allí como para entender las razones que podían movilizar a un hombre como Abraham Blenheim a realizar las acciones que había realizado.

No lo justificaba, obviamente –y sospechaba que de estar Acero allí también habría estado de acuerdo con él pero de una forma más escandalosa-, pero entendía el razonamiento detrás de sus acciones. Él mismo, de haber reaccionado de otra forma, podría haber sido ese; pero _ese_ no era Roy Mustang y jamás lo sería. En primer lugar porque había decidido cargar con la culpa propia que indudablemente Blenheim había delegado plena y completamente a la milicia. Su hermano fallecido, por otro lado, no había sido capaz de soportar la carga y en días como éste Roy tampoco encontraba fácil cargar con el peso. No sin ella. Hawkeye y él llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos llevando la carga que a veces olvidaba que el peso era el doble de lo que parecía cuando ella estaba a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y soportando sus aspiraciones (y sus tonterías) y observándolo con expresión comprensiva cuando veía en sus ojos negros que su mente se deslizaba al desierto.

Si, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos... Tanto que en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo una mujer como Hawkeye lidiaba con él y todo el equipaje que traía consigo, pero entonces recordaba que ella tenía sus propias heridas, cicatrices y malos recuerdos y se recordaba a sí mismo que era afortunado de tener a una subordinada leal y a una persona como su teniente primera. Aunque dudaba que "afortunado" terminara de cubrir todo lo que debiera sentir por todo lo que ella había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida y carrera militar. Empezando por el hecho de que, de no ser por ella, Roy llevaría muerto probablemente varios años.

Y eso sin contar todas las veces en que había acudido a salvarle el trasero después de la guerra, cuando él decidía imprudentemente intentar encender fuego bajo la lluvia y meter su cabeza en la boca del león sólo para ver si se cerraba. Lo concedía, no le hacía las cosas fáciles para su teniente primera (en ninguna de sus obligaciones) y su ética de trabajo en la oficina era prueba más que suficiente de ello. Y quizá, sólo quizá, continuaba abusando de su paciencia y tolerancia de forma arrogante como probablemente no merecería. Indudablemente estaba abusando de ello cuando esperaba que fuera a aceptarlo de vuelta sólo porque se trataba de él y se trataba de ella y parecía lógico que las cosas pudieran funcionar de esa forma. Era arrogante de su parte, por otro lado, Hawkeye no tenía razón alguna para aceptarlo. No con todos los malos recuerdos que le había ocasionado y todas las cicatrices y todas las dificultades por las que la había hecho y la hacía pasar.

Suspirando, tomó la pluma firmemente entre sus dedos, tanto que se dobló ligeramente. Las palabras de ella y la voz resonando en su cabeza. _No vayas a dónde no pueda seguirte_. El caño del arma temblando contra su nuca. Aún podía recordarlo. En retrospectiva, debía haber sido su momento más idiota y lo había admitido abiertamente al momento, pero la expresión de tristeza y dolor de ella habían probado que sus palabras habían sido insuficientes para disculparse. Y no podía creer –aún cuando sabía que no había estado en sus cabales- que le hubiera pedido que disparara si pensaba hacerlo. Había sido egoísta, completa y absolutamente egoísta de su parte, sabiendo la promesa que le había hecho. Sabiendo lo que significaba él para ella también. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Por un instante, un ínfimo instante, había estado dispuesto a dejarla atrás por su odio. Por su furia. Sólo que debería haber sabido que ella jamás aceptaría quedarse atrás y fuera de su camino, sin seguirlo. Eso había dicho. Que lo seguiría hasta la muerte. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo._ De sólo recordarlo su estómago se hizo un nudo, e inconscientemente se cubrió el rostro con la palma de la mano. El eco de su propio grito y las llamas rebotando contra el vacío corredor en su cabeza también. _No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. _No había mentido, realmente no podía hacerlo.

Havoc y Breda ambos se pusieron de pie, el rubio volteándose a ver a su superior antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta —Ah... Jefe, nos vamos...

Roy alzó la mano sin apartar la mirada de su papel y asintió —Bien. Buenas noches, Havoc, Breda.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño —¿Estará bien, coronel?

Mustang continuó escribiendo prolijamente sobre el papel —Por supuesto, teniente. Pero prefiero terminar éstos el día de hoy o de lo contrario la teniente primera Hawkeye no me dejará en paz por la mañana —replicó, notando que era la primera vez en todo el día en que la mencionaba y su nombre había sonado completamente apagado saliendo de sus labios. O quizá era él, y era su voz la que sonaba totalmente monótona cuando hablando de ella. No lo sabía.

Havoc y Breda dudaron un instante, pero finalmente dieron media vuelta y se marcharon seguidos de Fuery quien también se despidió cordialmente y se marchó. Roy pensó que era patético, realmente, tener a un grupo de hombres adultos y que también eran sus subordinados preocupándose por él. Por lo que tomó nota mental de lucir un poco mejor cuando abandonara el cuartel, lo cual esperaba que no fuera pronto. Personalmente no tenía demasiados deseos de volver a su apartamento vacío. Desgraciadamente, las cosas para hacer se le terminaron enseguida y no tenía ese día a su teniente primera para atiborrarle el escritorio de más basura para firmar y llenar y corregir y aprobar. Por lo que, resignado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su abrigo colgado en el perchero junto a la puerta, colocándose la prenda y abandonando finalmente la oficina.

Inconscientemente, notó que su abrigo olía a pólvora y la sola idea le fastidió aún más. El día estaba pasando de nefasto a lo que fuera que viniera después de nefasto así no existiera la palabra en el diccionario y ahora debía regresar y no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Por lo que, abandonando el cuartel, e ignorando la inminente tormenta sobre su cabeza, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y cambió de rumbo. Virando en una esquina y caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Un vaso de Whisky no le vendría mal, de hecho era justamente lo que necesitaba, y era una suerte que Madame Christmas se encontrara en el Este –en un pequeño local que también poseía allí- mientras la reconstrucción de su local en Central (que le estaba costando básicamente todo su salario cada mes), que él le había prometido, estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Y allí se dirigía.

Si, un vaso de Whisky y un rostro familiar parecía una excelente idea. Por lo que virando en otra esquina continuó caminando, observando eventualmente a la gente regresar a sus casas antes de que estallara la lluvia. Hombres y mujeres, y familias y mujeres con bebés apresurándose a regresar a sus hogares cálidos. Personalmente la idea nunca le había perturbado demasiado, la idea de tener un lugar al que regresar luego del trabajo donde pudiera relajarse con alguien y permanecer contento en un lugar. Hughes había insistido con ello, por otro lado, con que se casara y consiguiera una buena mujer que lo apoyara y que creyera en él como lo hacía Gracia en Maes pero la idea nunca le había atraído en demasía. No realmente. Él tenía otras metas, después de todo, y una ambición que difícilmente le permitiría llevar una vida así sin terminar faltando a su compromiso, en caso de hacerlo, con una mujer. Pero incluso Bradley había anhelado algo así, aún cuando no había sido humano para empezar, y la sola idea le había consternado un poquito. Sólo que la había dejado de lado en pos de su objetivo y en pos de sus ambiciones y del proyecto Ishbalita que había comenzado inmediatamente después de que la milicia se repusiera tras el día prometido. Y aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, por lo que no debería estar preocupándose y ocupando su mente con ese tipo de cosas. En absoluto.

Deteniéndose frente a la entrada del pequeño local, observó la luz cálida del interior derramarse sobre la calle desde debajo de la puerta y desde las ventanas. Encima de entrada, un pequeño cartel que leía "bar" permanecía colgado. Tomando el pomo, lo giró –soltó un suspiro- e ingresó, sintiendo inmediatamente la calidez del local en contraposición con el fresco aire que se había levantado a causa de la aproximación de la tormenta. En cierta forma, ese lugar era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía. Madame Christmas había sido quien lo había criado, después de todo. Así que inclusive el aroma del lugar –a cigarrillo y perfume barato de mujer- le resultaba en cierta forma familiar, y si se atrevería a decir confortante también.

Inmediatamente que puso un pie en el lugar, un cuerpo pequeño, curvilíneo y delgado chocó con él y un par de largos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello. La joven de extensos cabellos color rubio sucio sonrió brillantemente tras sus labios pintados de rosa. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules observándolo fijo también —¡Roy-san! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —exclamó alegre, apartándose ligeramente y acomodándole el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Roy sonrió carismáticamente —Te ves animada, Vanessa —la chica sonrió y continuó acomodándole el cuello, cuando una voz más gruesa hizo que volteara la cabeza. El resto de las jóvenes del local también estaban observándolo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeño Roy —detrás del mostrador, la mujer en un vestido escotado rojo oscuro, llamativos collares de perla y oro y un cigarrillo en los labios lo observó. Su expresión adusta como siempre, incluso con el maquillaje y el pelo castaño recogido en una cola tirante, haciendo las arrugas de su rostro más evidentes.

Mustang asintió y continuó caminando hacia la barra, escoltado por Vanessa que alegremente caminaba a su lado —Buenas noches, Madame Christmas —la saludó, tomando asiento en un taburete. A su lado, la rubia tomó el siguiente.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo, observando la imagen completa del hombre delante suyo —¿Te está yendo bien?

Roy suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una breve sonrisa —Nah, no me está yendo bien en absoluto... —confesó, aunque a la ligera, como restándole importancia— Vine aquí a animarme un poco —la mujer dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y asintió. Volteándose y tomando una botella de Whisky, el cual acostumbraba a beber siempre que iba, y dos vasos de vidrio. Apoyándose con el codo sobre el mostrador, vertió un poco en el de él, el cual tenía dos grandes cubos de hielo, y otro poco en el restante.

Él tomó el vaso y lo alzó delante suyo, haciendo girar el líquido dorado delante de sus ojos y observando la forma en que los distintos tonos de amarillos y anaranjados se retorcían y doblaban, curvaban y mezclaban en su interior. Luego, tras detenerse a inhalar su aroma por un instante, le dio un sorbo. Y posó el vaso con calma sobre la mesa.

Finalmente volvió a hablar —¿Cómo va la remodelación, Madame?

La mujer se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dio otra pitada a su cigarro —Afortunadamente, pudimos recuperarnos del "extraño e infortunado" incendio que destruyó mi castillo el año pasado. Pronto podremos regresar a Central, no hay tanto trabajo en el Este —se quejó, con su característica voz algo ronca.

Roy asintió, dando otro sorbo a su Whisky. Su expresión calma —Eso parece, es bueno oírlo.

Chris Mustang lo observó aún con el entrecejo fruncido, su expresión de por sí hosca se tornó un poco más suspicaz —¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Ah... Ya sabes —replicó distraídamente, con los ojos negros en la bebida delante suyo. Sería fácil realmente, si lo pensaba, conseguir alguien para llenar el espacio vacío de su cama pero la idea de meter a otra persona donde había dormido ella le resultaba ligeramente incómoda, por alguna razón. Así que desechó la idea por completo, aún cuando pareciera parcialmente tentador solucionarlo todo de esa forma. No era posible—. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo.

—Oí que al menos ya se apresó a ese sujeto —comentó ella.

Roy asintió, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para beber el fondo del vaso, saboreando el líquido encima de la lengua y sintiendo su boca vaporosa por la bebida. Una oleada de calor descendió por su garganta extendiéndose rápidamente a su cuerpo. Si, eso era justo lo que necesitaba —Si. Al menos pude sacarme al mayor general Hakuro de mi espalda —apoyó el vaso firmemente. Madame Christmas vertió algo más del contenido inmediatamente. Distraído, hizo girar el vaso sobre el mostrador.

La mujer observó la conducta por un instante en silencio. Hasta que finalmente lanzó, con su característica voz huraña, lo que tenía en mente. Una ceja enarcada —¿No tendrías que estar con Elizabeth-chan?

El vaso cesó su movimiento centrífugo, el líquido comenzó a asentarse poco a poco. Roy permaneció con el dedo sobre el borde del cristal, su expresión ligeramente vacante. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría, pero entonces reparó en que la mujer era quien lo había criado –en primer lugar- y una hábil informante a la que siempre recurría, por lo que la deducción se caía de maduro. Aún así, se permitió permanecer otro instante observando su nuevo vaso de Whisky sin tocar, esperando a que las palabras hicieran efecto en su cerebro —Ah... supongo que finalmente se deshizo de mi —forzó una sonrisa. Pero luego volvió la vista al vaso, tomándolo y dando un gran –largo y tendido- sorbo de Whisky.

Y como en la oficina, sintió el impulso de marcharse a una cabina pública y llamarla con alguna tonta excusa sobre flores y haber bebido o sobre cualquier otra cosa que pudiera improvisar al momento. Así como también tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie, marcharse, y dirigirse directo a casa de ella pero se detuvo a sí mismo de hacerlo. Su cuerpo adherido al taburete. Inmóvil. Sus hombros encorvados ligeramente —No le hago las cosas fáciles a Elizabeth-chan... —añadió. La mujer, aún apoyada en el mostrador sobre su codo, lo observó por un instante en silencio. Unas voces agudas detrás de él exclamaron algo que sonaba similar a "¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda deshacerse de Roy-san?" y expresiones de esperanza y de confirmación de que ellas no harían lo mismo pero tanto Madame Christmas como él ignoraron las exclamaciones, Roy demasiado sumido en su bebida y ella en él, como para oírlas.

Bebiendo el resto del vaso de un sorbo, se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco. Cuidadosamente acomodándose el cuello con ambas manos antes de dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa y dar media vuelta. Su expresión seria cuando habló —Gracias Madame, nos vemos otro día.

La mujer hizo un gesto de la mano y asintió —Si... Regresa pronto, pequeño Roy. Y recuerda que no te perdonaré si la próxima vez que te vea lo hago en una bolsa de plástico —añadió, con voz rasposa.

Roy soltó una ahogada carcajada e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Me pregunto si podrías dejar de decirme "pequeño" de una vez por todas —no aguardando una respuesta, sabiendo que no obtendría una de todas formas, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo en seco. Sus manos en los bolsillos y la vista hacia el cielo plomizo. Estaba oscuro ya, casi negro, y un relámpago atravesaba el cielo aquí y allá por donde mirara. Hasta que, finalmente, una gota se desprendió de la nube gris sobre su cabeza y fue a parar al exacto centro de su frente, donde murió en cientos de pequeñas partículas que salpicaron el resto de su rostro. _Maldición, ha comenzado a llover_. Y luego otra, y otra y otra. Hasta que finalmente la ciudad entera se cubrió de la cortina de agua. Una gota helada deslizándose por el borde de su ojo y hacia abajo por su mejilla, para luego precipitarse a su mentón y caer.

_No, no parece que esté... _Exhaló. Generalmente en situaciones como aquellas siempre la tenía a ella para cubrirle la espalda cuando se convertía en inútil. Y en aquel instante no podría encender una llama así lo deseara e intentara. Era inútil, como ella había dicho, como un fósforo húmedo. Alzó la vista al cielo una vez más. _Si, está lloviendo. _Y el espacio junto a él se sentía solitario sin ella llenándolo con su presencia y comentarios filosos sobre su ineficiencia para hacer papeleo y demás cosas. No lo admitiría en voz alta, porque era un hombre orgulloso, pero era cierto. Nadie podría hacer lo que Hawkeye había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida. Y aunque sabía que ella continuaría a su lado como siempre lo había hecho, cuidando su espalda y protegiéndolo, sabía también que no era lo mismo. O quizá simplemente se había vuelto codicioso, porque no parecía poder conformarse con ello ya. _No importa lo que suceda, la vida continúa para sobrevivir codiciosamente. _No, él siempre lo había sido en cierta forma, aspirando a la cima.

Si, quizá era codicioso, pero se rehusaba a resignarse. Se rehusaba a renunciar tal y como se había rehusado a dejar atrás sus ideales tras la guerra de Ishbal, sin importar cuánto lo llamaran idealista o simplista por ello. Y esto no era diferente.

Alzó la vista al cielo. _Es cierto. Regresemos. Nos resfriaremos si permanecemos aquí._ Y se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

No, aquello no era diferente en absoluto.


	25. Elección

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

25/26 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí el final de este fic (aunque mañana estaré subiendo el epílogo del mismo, así que técnicamente no es el final, pero sí el capítulo final) y ojalá les guste y les haya gustado la historia en general. Como comenté un par de capítulos atrás, tengo las intenciones de regresar con otra historia **Royai** que ya está en proceso... así que intentaré esforzarme y apresurarme para no demorarme en regresar. Por lo demás, y aunque aún queda el epílogo, me encantaría agradecerles a todas las personas que me tuvieron la paciencia suficiente para llegar hasta acá en la historia (espero no haberlos aburrido ni defraudado). Y aún más agradecerles a todas las personas que desde el inicio o no, capítulo a capítulo o cuando pudieron, se tomaron la molestia de escribirme comentándome lo que les iba pareciendo, sus opiniones y correcciones. **¡Millones de gracias!** De verdad. En especial a: **********inowe**********, **********Lucia991**********, **********Sangito**********,**** ******Anne21**********,** ********Evelyn Fiedler**********, **********HoneyHawkeye**********, **********okashira janet**********, **********Alexandra-Ayanami**********, **********Noriko X**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********, **********kaoru-sakura**********,** ********Maii. Hawkeye**********, ****yoake. laberinto****, ******Eiserne Lady******, ******isidipi******, **Sunako Jigoku**,** licht.2** y** anónimo/a**. Así como a todos aquellos que la agregaron a Alerts y a Favorites. Gracias. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste también. Por supuesto, si no es mucha molestia ni demasiado abusar de su bondad a estas alturas, me encantaría saber lo que piensan también. ¡Nos vemos (mañana, con el epílogo) y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XV<p>

"Elección"

* * *

><p>Sujetando la bolsa de papel madera con un brazo, llena de las provisiones que había comprado en el mercado, y la correa de Black Hayate en la otra, se detuvo un instante. Sus ojos burdeos fijándose en el cielo plomizo por unos segundos. El aire era tupido y húmedo y podía sentirlo en las pegajosas yemas de sus dedos. Estaba por llover, era indudable, y era sólo cuestión de poco tiempo también antes de que la primera gota se arrancara del cielo y descendiera a toda velocidad a la tierra. Sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente. Aún así, negó para sí la cabeza con resignación y retomó su camino a casa. No había sentido en permanecer allí y mojarse, y no había nada que pudiera hacer de todas formas. No estaba en sus manos.<p>

Con paso constante, volvió a caminar junto con Hayate trotando alegremente a su lado. Los tacos bajos de sus botas repiqueteando contra el pavimento con cada paso, mientras que su largo cabello dorado –ahora suelto- ondeaba con el viento que había comenzado a soplar a causa de la proximidad de la tormenta. Una vez más, se detuvo en seco –con la espalda recta-, para volver a retomar su paso una vez más, hasta alcanzar finalmente la entrada del edificio en que habitaba. Forzándose a sí misma a no mirar hacia atrás. Una vez dentro, extendió la mano al interruptor junto a la puerta, y lo levantó con un movimiento de su dedo. Un suave "clic" se oyó, y la luz cálida se derramó sobre toda la extensión de la cocina, que a su vez era el comedor y la sala. Sus ojos deslizándose por un instante hacia las cajas y los papeles acumulados y apilados en los rincones. Estaban allí desde que habían regresado al Este e incluso con el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces no había podido hacerse del tiempo suficiente para poner en orden su propio apartamento, sólo lo mínimo indispensable para poder vivir.

Observando las cajas con cansancio, negó con la cabeza. Su brazo aún rodeando la bolsa de papel madera con las frutas y verduras y su otra sosteniendo la correa de Hayate en mano —Un día de estos tendré que acomodar todo eso —se dijo, dejando distraídamente la bolsa sobre la mesa y agachándose para soltar a Hayate, el cual se alejó una vez libre para merodear por el apartamento.

Volviéndose a las cosas, las tomó una vez más y caminó hasta la encimera. Observando, por un instante, el florero cilíndrico de cristal sobre ésta y las flores secas –de la última vez que había decidido traer flores- en el interior de éste. Y aún cuando Hawkeye no era particularmente sentimental con las cosas, no tuvo el estómago para arrojarlas tampoco. En vez de eso, contempló la fallecida planta con calma. Su mirada burdeo deslizándose por los encorvados y avejentados tallos y los pétalos marchitos. Algunos de los cuales colgaban precariamente mientras otros habían caído ya sobre la encimera. Suspirando, tomó los desprendidos y los arrojó a la basura. Recordando que había dicho –con una sonrisa arrogante- que traía flores no por ella sino porque su apartamento era tan confortable y hogareño como una caja de cartón. Y aunque le había dedicado una mirada severa por el comentario, no había sido capaz de negarlo. No había demasiado realmente, sólo lo necesario para vivir y alguna que otra cosa práctica que pudiera necesitar.

Por otro lado, así lo prefería. Después de todo, eran sólo Hayate y ella, y no había demasiado más que necesitaran. Sin mencionar que acababan de regresar de Central y la posibilidad de que su superior volviera a ser transferido allí eran altas, razón por la cual –quizá- tampoco había terminado de desempacar nunca.

Tomando la bolsa con sus manos, se acercó al refrigerador y comenzó a acomodar las cosas. Una a una. Deteniéndose sólo para observar de reojo a su mascota, la cual permanecía aovillada junto a la puerta y olfateando insistentemente por la rendija. Su expresión se suavizó, y su mano permaneció sobre la puerta abierta del refrigerador. Hayate esperaba a que la última persona que había estado allí regresara, Hayate esperaba a que el coronel regresara esa noche también. Y así lo había hecho la noche anterior. Suponía que era inevitable. Aparentemente no había sido la única en acostumbrarse a la presencia del hombre allí. Pero nadie vendría. Cerrando la puerta, caminó hasta el can y se acuclilló, Hayate olfateó a su ama y lloriqueó, hociqueándole el cabello con ambas patas delanteras sobre su regazo.

Descendiendo sus párpados, temblorosos, abrazó al pequeño animal y presionó su mejilla contra la mejilla del perro. Un suspiro cálido escapando de sus labios y cosquilleando en la oreja de éste —Lo siento, Black Hayate. Ésta noche seremos nosotros dos también.

El perro se presionó aún más contra su ama y soltó otro pequeño lamento, percibiendo la tristeza en su voz. Sus orejas ahora hacia atrás, su cola entre las patas. Aún resignada a ponerse de pie, Riza aferró a Hayate unos segundos más, un poco más firmemente contra sí. Su labio inferior temblando ligeramente, sutilmente. Pero finalmente lo soltó y se puso de pie una vez más. Su expresión neutra cuando lo hizo. Era mejor de esa forma. Y era su deber ser más sensata que eso.

Caminando hasta la encimera, tomó la bolsa vacía y la arrojó a la basura, tomando también las flores secas y arrojándolas con el resto. No tenía sentido que permanecieran allí de todas formas. Llevaban muertas días y sólo estorbaban. Oyendo un relámpago resonar nuevamente afuera, se tensó. Sus ojos mirando con preocupación hacia el exterior. Si, indudablemente llovería pronto y la sola idea le inquietaba. De hecho, siempre que llovía solía inquietarse un poco, debido al inconveniente que el agua y la humedad resultaban para su superior y eso sólo cuando ella estaba allí para cubrir su espalda. Cuando no lo estaba, por otro lado, cuando llovía en sus días libres, Hawkeye se pasaba el día preocupándose por el coronel y esperando que no surgiera ninguna situación que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida con la lluvia como escenario. Porque simplemente no estaba allí para protegerlo. Y sabía que su superior tendía a cometer imprudencias a veces. Pero confiaba en su juicio, y en su capacidad de mantenerse vivo.

Aún así, no podía dejar de observar sus armas sobre la mesa. Hasta que finalmente decidió tomarlas y guardarlas para no estar pensando en posibles escenarios donde algo pudiera sucederle a Roy, tal y como le había sucedido a Hughes. La sola idea de recibir una llamada anunciando su muerte le helaba la sangre. Por lo que apartando el pensamiento, se puso de pie y encendió el calefactor de metal que tenía en uno de los rincones para calentar el ambiente. Aún cuando estaban entrando en los primeros días de la primavera, el frío del invierno todavía arrastraba ese frío seco y característico suyo. Y la tormenta no había hecho más que arrastrarlo de regreso.

Soltó un suspiro, observando la hora y tomando nota de que a aquella hora exacta su superior ya debería haber abandonado la oficina (de no haber habido demasiado trabajo que hacer) y ahora probablemente se encontraría regresando a su apartamento. O quizá saliendo en una cita. O quizá aún se encontraría en el cuartel general realizando papeleo. No debería estar ocupando su mente con ello, y lo sabía. Hayate, una vez más, se acercó y le hociqueó la mano lánguida con suavidad. Meneando la cola débilmente. Riza dedicó al animal una leve sonrisa y acarició el espacio entre sus orejas calmamente. Hayate estaba particularmente afectuoso y suponía que debía intuir que el humor de su ama no era exactamente óptimo. Estaba tensa, por la lluvia, y no dejaba de ojear al teléfono aguardando que sonara. Aunque no sabía si quería que lo hiciera o no. La idea de que pudieran llamarla para comunicarle el asesinato de Roy no dejaba su cabeza. La idea de que él realizara una llamada de cortesía como siempre lo hacía, con una tonta excusa, tampoco. Acariciando distraídamente a Hayate, negó con la cabeza. Afuera había empezado a llover hacía ya unos minutos.

_Toc. Toc. _Sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Hayate se detuvieron en seco, rígidos. El animal de mediano tamaño se apresuró a la puerta con la lengua colgando a un costado y la cola meciéndose de un lado al otro. Sentándose frente a la puerta, soltó un ladrido y luego otro. Ladeando la cabeza para observar a su ama, antes de ladrar por tercera vez. Riza, con el entrecejo fruncido, se acercó a la entrada. Evidentemente se trataba de alguien con quien Black Hayate se encontraba familiarizado, por lo que apartó la idea de tomar una de sus armas antes de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos caoba se abrieron ligeramente al ver a su superior de pie allí delante de ella. Empapado y goteando sobre el parqué de la entrada, con el cabello azabache adherido a la frente y sus ojos negros cansados.

Black Hayate, alegre, se apresuró con ambas patas delanteras sobre Roy, apoyando ambas sobre el pantalón –a la altura de las rodillas- y dejando las marcas de sus patas allí, ensuciándolo. Riza, avergonzada, se disculpó —Lo siento —dedicó una severa mirada al animal—. Black Hayate, eso no está bien. Siéntate —le ordenó y el animal obedeció con la cabeza gacha. Riza alzó la vista cautelosa a él. Roy hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No se preocupe, teniente.

Ella lo observó con suavidad, examinando su aspecto en silencio. Su cabello mojado y adherido le daba ese aspecto juvenil que había tenido cuando había aparecido por primera vez delante de su puerta a sus escasos 16 años. Y a veces, con la adecuada luz y en el adecuado ángulo, podía ver esa apariencia aniñada en su rostro masculino, incluso con los años y las marcas de la edad —Está empapado, coronel —señaló. Aunque su voz carecía del reproche que había querido adosarle por haber caminado imprudentemente bajo la lluvia hasta allí. De haber sido atacado... No, no quería pensar en posibilidades que no habían ocurrido.

Él se examinó con calma y asintió —Estoy perfectamente al tanto —replicó. En su voz tampoco había amargura u hostilidad por otro lado. Riza inhaló suavemente, preguntándose por la familiaridad y naturalidad que siempre había habido entre ellos, la cual parecía temporalmente perdida. Dando un paso al costado, hizo un gesto con la mano para que ingresara. Tras hacerlo, cerró con el pestillo. Sólo por seguridad.

Roy, de reojo, observó el apartamento en silencio. Y sus ojos se posaron en el florero de cristal vacío. Sin embargo, continuó rápidamente examinando el lugar en silencio. Parado en medio del corto corredor sin moverse. Hayate sentado a sus pies, junto a él. Riza caminó hasta quedar frente a su superior también, y sus manos se alzaron cautas al cuello de su abrigo empapado y pesado. Sus dedos enroscándose suavemente bajo el escrutinio silencioso de él —Si permanece de esa forma, se resfriará —señaló. Y él consintió que ella le removiera el abrigo suavemente. Sus manos alzándose a los codos de Riza por un instante. Tomándola suavemente de allí, pero rápidamente la soltó y descendió los brazos. Sus ojos negros fijos en algún punto distante tras ella.

Tras removerlo por completo, lo colgó cerca del calefactor para que se secara y se marchó un instante a su habitación, para volver con una muda de ropa seca y doblada que él había dejado allí la última vez que habían pasado la noche juntos. Roy observó la camisa blanca pulcra y doblada encima de la pila por un segundo y Riza también se vio obligada a bajar la vista a la prenda —Esto es suyo, coronel. Debería cambiarse —e indicó la puerta. Él siguió con la mirada el trayecto y asintió. Tomando la ropa de las manos de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en cuestión.

—Gracias, teniente —tras cerrar la puerta, desapareció. Y Riza caminó hasta la estufa y puso algo de agua para preparar un té y un café. Su expresión neutra mientras observaba las llamas crujir sobre la hornalla.

Roy, por su parte, se detuvo a medio desabotonarse la camisa mojada. Sus ojos del color del carbón clavándose en la habitación en general y en la cama en particular, sobre la que yacía su ropa seca. Removiéndose la prenda húmeda, la dejó caer al suelo pesadamente con un sonido sordo. Inconscientemente se concentró en la quemadura que cubría gran parte del costado de su torso. Luego, suspirando, se terminó de remover las prendas empapadas y las reemplazó por las secas. Abrochándose los botones de las mangas con calma mientras abandonaba la habitación y regresaba a la cocina, sólo para verla junto a la estufa preparando algo de beber. Tras percatarse de su presencia, Riza desvió sus orbes caoba a él.

Finalmente habló —No debería estar aquí, coronel.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué no, teniente? No veo el inconveniente, dado que no estamos "fraternizando". Si mal no recuerda, puso fin a ello —ésta vez algo de la amargura se filtró por su voz, y se lamentó al instante. Se suponía que conservaría la calma y discutirían calmamente. Aquello no era eso—. Lo lamento.

Riza negó con la cabeza, mirando con suavidad sus manos sobre la tetera —No. Está bien. Es lo que yo elegí, aún cuando no era éste el resultado que esperaba. No puedo escapar de ello.

La expresión de Roy se tornó de ligera tristeza —Lo siento. Todo lo que hago es ocasionarte más recuerdos dolorosos.

Ésta vez una pequeña y sutil sonrisa apareció en las facciones de ella, acompañada de calidez en sus usuales ojos estrictos —Yo creí en ti. No, yo creo en ti. Y elegí seguirte. Ésta es mi decisión, lo hago por voluntad propia. Y difiero en que todos los recuerdos son dolorosos, coronel. Después de todo, hemos estado juntos por demasiado tiempo —dijo, parafraseándolo. Y Roy tomó esto como un permiso para dar un par de pasos hacia ella, pero aún manteniendo la distancia, aún cuando todo lo que deseaba era caminar hasta ella y besarla hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas para hacerlo. Era un impulso que había tenido siempre, de todas maneras, incluso antes de que ella lo consintiera.

—Lo hemos estado —asintió, dejándose caer en una de las sillas cansado. Su mirada algo vacante cuando observó sus manos sobre la mesa, y la cicatriz que había quedado en el dorso de su mano izquierda desde el combate con Lust—. ¿Cómo ha estado, teniente? —dijo finalmente.

Ella depositó una taza de café frente a él y otra de humeante té frente a la silla vacía. Con calma, se sentó enfrentándolo —Bien, coronel. Gracias por preguntar ¿La oficina?

Él observó el líquido oscuro por un instante —Ah... Ya sabe, mucho trabajo como siempre. Esa basura nunca deja de aparecer.

Riza le dedicó una mirada compasiva —Espero que no haya holgazaneado.

Roy alzó la vista y un atisbo de sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, pero de forma precaria —Me ofende, teniente. Puedo ser perfectamente capaz cuando la situación lo requiere.

La rubia asintió, dando un sorbo a su té con calma —Sé que es capaz, coronel. De otra manera, no hubiera accedido a seguirlo.

Él bebió un poco de su café también. Notando que estaba exactamente como lo tomaba desde hacía años, y era el mismo café que desde hacía años ella le preparaba. En el cuartel y luego allí —Si cree que se equivocó, dispare y máteme. Esa fue la promesa.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y observó el té entre sus manos en silencio —No me arrepiento, coronel. Creí que había dejado en claro eso.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Y del resto, teniente?

Una pausa —Apreciaría que no me preguntara eso, coronel —sus ojos fijos en la bebida caliente.

Él soltó un bufido —No, por favor, teniente. Ilústreme —depositando su taza sobre la mesa. Sus orbes negros fijos e intensos clavados en ella, expectantes.

Riza dejó también su taza y exhaló con calma —¿Todavía tienes que preguntar? —dándole su respuesta. En lo concerniente a él, los pocos arrepentimientos que cargaba eran mayoritariamente de Ishbal, y de las veces en que había sido incapaz de cumplir con su deber correctamente. No respecto a él. _¿Has pensado en él alguna vez como una carga? _Se lo había afirmado inclusive a Edward, cuando lo había preguntado aquella vez que la había visitado para devolverle el arma. _No se me califica por decir qué es carga y qué no. Porque he tomado la vida de muchas personas en el pasado. Y porque fue él quien decidió ir en ese camino..._ Y ella quien decidió seguirlo. Si, había sido su sola voluntad todo el tiempo.

—Pero... me uní a la milicia porque tenía alguien a quien proteger —susurró, mirando con calma hacia la mesa—, hasta que esa persona alcanzara su ansiado objetivo. Y no puedo arriesgar eso.

Roy intentó alcanzar los dedos largos de ella sobre la mesa pero Riza los retrajo hasta curvarlos bajo su palma —No estaba fanfarroneando cuando dije que no puedo perderte.

Sus párpados se cerraron con suavidad —Lo sé. Yo tampoco cuando dije que no planeaba vivir una vida tranquila por mi cuenta.

—Soy un humano sin poder. Por eso, necesito de tu ayuda para poder protegerlos a todos.

Ella asintió —Si eso es lo que deseas, hasta el infierno —sin importar qué sucediera ella continuaría como siempre, siguiéndolo y protegiéndolo.

Él negó con la cabeza —¿Y si pienso que mi teniente primera está entre mis mejores intereses?

Riza se tensó visiblemente —Entonces creo que deberías reevaluar tus prioridades, coronel.

Roy torció el gesto —Mis prioridades están en perfecto orden, _Riza _—masculló ligeramente exasperado—. Sé lo que quiero, siempre lo hice. Pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.

No lo dudaba. A sus dieciséis años ya había sabido que deseaba convertirse en la piedra angular del país y había comenzado a aprender alquimia para ello. Para unirse a la milicia. Sus ambiciones y aspiraciones siempre le habían parecido claras como el agua a él, y ese era uno de los rasgos que la habían hecho desear seguirlo también. Pero aquello no era intercambio equivalente. Ella había accedido a sacrificar su felicidad por la de las siguientes generaciones, por la de él y por ese objetivo que los mantenía unidos. Ella había aceptado tiempo atrás lo inflexible de la ley, resignada. Y ahora él le pedía que rompiera otra ley más. Como Edward, su superior parecía reacio a aceptar eso. De hecho, recordaba al mayor de los Elric gritando cuán injusto era que ellos pudieran ser juzgados por lo que habían hecho en Ishbal cuando el país fuera una democracia. La brusca honestidad de él resonaba en su cabeza. _¡Eso es injusto! Por supuesto que ustedes querrían que todos fueran felices, ¡¿pero no quieren ser felices ustedes mismos? El autosacrificio es una mera autosatisfacción. _

Riza se puso de pie y depositó su taza con calma, pensativa. La honestidad de Edward había sido brutal, como siempre, y como era de esperarse de alguien de su edad y particularmente del mayor de los Elric. Y ella había mantenido la calma al responder también, como siempre, asegurando que no era autosacrificio de parte de ellos. _No es autosacrificio... Es nuestra distinción por ser sobrevivientes de Ishbal. Incluso si los homúnculos fueron quienes comenzaron la guerra, nosotros fuimos los que cometimos las atrocidades. El coronel y yo... quizá hasta el general de brigada Hughes pensaba así... Terminamos las vidas de muchas personas sin su consentimiento, no hay manera de que podamos morir cuando queramos. _

Los brazos de él la rodearon por detrás, por la cintura, y se tensó. Sintiendo el firme cuerpo de Roy contra su espalda y su cálida respiración en su nuca —Hasta que alcance la cima, te necesito a mi lado —aseguró, firme—. E incluso después, cuando me haya convertido en Fuhrer, para que me ayudes a reconstruir el país.

Y Riza sólo cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir la calidez que emanaba de él y la repentina sensación de familiaridad que la había invadido. Su cuerpo reaccionando con la mayor naturalidad, su pulso acelerándose unos latidos —Esto es una terrible idea —aseguró.

Él enarcó una ceja y se inclinó para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja —¿Lo es, teniente? A mi me parece únicamente lógico. Además, ¿no crees que vale la pena investigarlo? No tomo a la ligera nada de esto.

Ella se volteó y lo observó por un instante, sus ojos caoba fijos en los negros de Roy —Es un riesgo —aseguró.

Las palabras de Bradley se le vinieron a la cabeza _Es inútil. Él no se convertirá en mi punto débil. Pero tú eres diferente. Ella se convertirá en tu punto débil _—Uno que estoy dispuesto a tomar —insistió. Si ella era su punto débil, tal y como el homúnculo había dicho, entonces la mantendría aún más cerca para evitar que volviera a ser usada en su contra. Para evitar que volviera a ser tomada como rehén contra él—, ¿pensé que había sido claro? —_una posibilidad_.

_Avanzar o detenerse_. _Si, era su decisión. _Lo observó tomar entre sus dedos un mechón y acomodárselo atrás del hombro con calma. El mismo rostro que había visto por años observándola directamente —Entiendo —la misma persona que había seguido la mayor parte de toda su vida. A la que había dedicado su entera existencia desde que había tomado la primer decisión respecto a su propia vida. Era él, y si quería que lo siguiera de esa forma también entonces ella lo haría, porque la alternativa parecía absurda. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo._

Así que simplemente presionó sus labios contra los de él, una vez más, y lo besó con firmeza. Sus dedos aferrándose al frente de la camisa blanca de él, arrugándola, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante y él aferraba los hombros de ella con sus manos. Sus gruesos dedos aferrándose a ella firmemente, casi contenidamente, como si todo fuera a dejar de suceder si la soltaba. Y quizá, en alguna parte de su cabeza, temía que así lo fuera. Así que se limitó a corresponder el gesto con desesperación e impaciencia. Besándola aquí y allá y donde ella lo permitiera sólo porque lo estaba consintiendo y Roy no tenía la menor idea de por qué. No la cuestionó, por otro lado, ni se detuvo salvo lo mínimo indispensable para atrapar una bocanada de aire entre beso y beso para evitar ahogarse allí mismo.

Desde que tenía memoria, habían estado avanzando. Siempre hacia adelante, hacia arriba, hacia la cima; con él unos pasos adelante y ella siguiéndolo a penas detrás. Ambos con los ojos y la mente enfocados en dicho objetivo. Sin cuestionar nada, sin vacilar. Él había avanzado y ella lo había seguido siempre, tomando decisiones a futuro y optando por continuar siempre avanzando por encima de detenerse. Esos eran y siempre habían sido ellos, después de todo. Y habían deliberadamente eludido las cuestiones de su propia relación. Girado en círculos, todo el tiempo, y él se había cansado de hacerlo. Cansado, considerando que había estado a punto de perderla un año atrás y la idea aún lo atormentaba en sueños, junto con la imagen de ella desangrándose en el suelo de aquel mugroso subsuelo. Por esa razón, había decidido ponerse en movimiento. Ella lo consideraba un movimiento arriesgado, quizá, algo no tan propio de él pero para Roy Mustang no tenía más que únicamente sentido, lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomando su vida en sus propias manos, para protegerla, tal y como había dicho que haría. _Un humano sólo puede hacer aquello que está a su alcance. Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. _Y dándole a cambio la de él, porque eso era simple lógica. Simple intercambio equivalente. Y porque no confiaría su vida en las manos de nadie más. Riza Hawkeye era la persona que había permanecido a su lado por más tiempo y en la única en quien depositaría su vida y el juicio de sus acciones. Así lo había hecho. Una y otra vez, y esto no era nada diferente. No, esto era un poco más de lo mismo. Después de todo, suponía que siempre había sido así con ellos. _Si_, suponía que desde el inicio lo había sido...

Así que continuó presionando sus labios contra la piel de ella una y otra vez. En sus cicatrices, las visibles y las que no estaban ni en su piel ni carne tampoco, y las besó con esmero una a una. Deslizándose de su clavícula hacia arriba, besando su garganta desnuda y observando la forma en que ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello dorado esparcido en hebras sobre la blanca almohada, mientras él continuaba depositando firmes besos contra la columna de su cuello y sintiendo la calidez de su sangre bombeando furiosamente al otro lado de su piel y por sus venas. Contra su boca. Su pulso. Hasta que la sintió arquearse contra él y torcer sus tobillos en el exacto instante en que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban también súbitamente. Como si escapara de su cuerpo y lo forzara a desmoronarse encima de ella. Exhausto y con el aliento entrecortado y sintiéndose más vivo de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, con ella junto a él. Una débil sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Sus codos haciéndole de soporte a su cuerpo mientras se levantaba parcialmente para observarla bajo suyo. Con la piel brillante por el sudor, los ojos ligeramente desenfocados y el cabello disperso y derramándose sobre la blanca superficie. Aún con la expresión satisfecha, dijo —Mucho mejor —evidentemente refiriéndose a su apariencia. No lo negaría, prefería verla hecha un desastre en contraste a su habitualmente prolija y organizada persona. No sólo por el hecho de que era el único con el privilegio de hacerlo, y se sentía particularmente satisfecho con ello, sino porque rara vez tenía la posibilidad de verla relajada de esa forma. Inclusive de joven, Riza jamás había sido una persona particularmente relajada, aún cuando se trataba, en efecto, de una persona calma y colecta. Pero su expresión siempre había llevado esa seriedad que habitualmente portaba y Roy sospechaba que ésta se había afianzado allí el día en que su padre le había depositado la carga en la espalda.

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa, intentando apartarlo de encima suyo con ambas manos sobre su férreo pecho —Eso no es gracioso.

Rodó a un lado, manteniéndose ahora sobre uno de sus costados —No atinaba a serlo, teniente —sonrió, observando su aspecto una vez más—. Realmente creo que prefiero tu cabello largo.

Riza sonrió con calma y se giró también, aferrándose las sábanas al cuerpo con la mano cuyo codo la sostenía, mientras que alargaba la otra para tocar la piel dura, oscura y cauterizada de la herida del torso de él —Es una lástima, coronel. Porque estaba pensando en cortármelo nuevamente.

—No lo autorizo, y eso es una orden, teniente.

Ella cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la clavícula de él, para luego alzar sus ojos caoba nuevamente a los negros de Roy —Sin ánimos de ofender, no tiene la autoridad de hacerlo, señor —las comisuras se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Roy sonrió carismáticamente y se inclinó a besarla —¿Y si uso métodos más persuasivos...? —la besó por segunda vez, deslizando su mano por la curva de su cintura, trazando círculos.

Sin embargo, Riza eludió un tercer beso cuando oyó la puerta sonar y a Hayate ladrar alegremente, para fastidio de él —No atiendas.

Ella enarcó una ceja —¿Es una orden?

Roy suspiró —¿La obedecerás?

Riza sonrió con calma y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo, rápidamente comenzando cambiarse —Me temo que no puedo hacerlo —y observando de reojo al hombre en su cama bufar con fastidio.

—Eso pensé. Bien, esperaré aquí. Regresa pronto.

Ella se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y se dirigió a la cocina. Observando a su perro ladrar de forma entusiasta y mover la cola. Algo que no era del todo inusual cuando se trataba de alguien familiar para el can, pero dudaba que a las –miró el reloj- 10 de la noche alguien fuera a decidir hacerle una visita de cortesía a ella. De hecho, si no se trataba de Rebecca –lo cual dudaba porque había afirmado tener una cita- no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser. Cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver el corredor vacío. Y, por unos instantes, observó hacia ambos lados en silencio. _Nada_. Pensó. Eso era, hasta que oyó el lloriqueo de un perro, seguido de un ladrido.

Bajando la mirada, sus ojos burdeos se abrieron ligeramente ante la vista delante suyo. Se trataba de una caja de cartón, sobre la que Black Hayate se hallaba parado en dos patas, y junto a la caja –amarrado a ésta- se hallaba una Shiba Inu blanca, a duras penas más pequeña en tamaño a Hayate –algo característico de las hembras- observando hacia arriba con sus brillantes ojos negros y meneando la cola. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la rubia observó el interior imaginando que hallaría. En efecto, tres cachorros se hallaban adentro correteando y enredándose los unos con los otros. Uno blanco, idéntico a la perra, y dos iguales a Hayate. Su mente arribó a la conclusión de que su superior había tenido algo que ver con ello.

Mirando estrictamente a su perro, negó con la cabeza —Eso no está bien, Hayate —suspiró, observando a la hembra y a los tres cachorros ¿Y ahora que se suponía que fuera a hacer con éstos? Su apartamento no era tan espacioso. Y eran cachorros, después de todo. Incluso si se tomara el tiempo para disciplinarlos a todos estrictamente como había hecho con Black Hayate, eventualmente terminarían causando un desastre en su casa de todas formas. Y eran tres. Y una perra adulta. Y su superior, también, con el que tendría que lidiar. Como si no tuviera bastante trabajo ya en el cuartel... Y su superior era el peor de todos.

Curiosamente, éste apareció justamente en ese instante. Vistiendo los pantalones marrones que ella le había dado y abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa, la cual llevaba arremangada hasta los codos. Dejando entrever sus brazos fibrosos —¿Sucede algo? —la cuestionó, viéndola de pie en la puerta en la cual aparentemente no había nadie.

Riza no se volteó. En vez de eso, se cruzó de brazos con la palma de cada mano en el codo opuesto y suspiró —Coronel, ¿sacó a pasear a Black Hayate más de una vez? —su voz peligrosamente controlada.

El hombre vaciló un instante —Ah... Una... o dos veces —añadió—, ¿por qué, teniente?

La rubia continuó de espaldas a él, observando a la perra blanca ladear la cabeza y observarla con expresión desamparada. Un pequeño sollozo escapando de su hocico —¿Y alguna vez se le escapó?

Como esperaba, no vaciló en responder ésta. Evidentemente ya sabía qué era lo que debía responder si no quería molestarla. Quizá habría pensado la situación antes en su cabeza, inclusive, y planeado la estrategia a seguir —Me ofende, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su perro.

—¿Y a cuatro perros más, coronel? —replicó, ligeramente exasperada. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía confiar en un hombre tan negligente como lo era él. Entonces recordaba que no siempre lo era (y que por esa razón lo seguía), sólo con las cosas que tomaba a la ligera. Aparentemente, la capacidad reproductiva de su mascota era algo que tomaba a la ligera también, como el papeleo.

La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo —No creo estar siguiéndola, teniente —aseguró.

—¿Quiere explicarme por qué hay una perra y tres cachorros en la puerta de mi casa, coronel? ¿Y cómo es que dos de los tres se parecen a Black Hayate? —finalmente concluyó, ésta vez volteándose parcialmente para dejarle un buen ángulo de la caja con los cachorros y de la Shiba Inu sentada obedientemente sobre el parqué del pasillo de su edificio. Su expresión severa.

Los ojos negros de Roy se posaron en la escena. Una fría gota de sudor rodando por su frente —Ah... Verá, teniente. Hubo un día... —se aclaró la garganta— Puede que se me haya soltado la correa de la mano... —observó con precaución la expresión de dureza de ella— No pude evitarlo.

—¿Cómo con la comida, coronel? —le reprochó.

Roy alzó las manos en son de paz —En mi defensa, eso fue únicamente una vez.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Coronel, malcrió a Black Hayate cada vez que se quedó a cenar. Y desayunar —añadió. El hombre sonrió nervioso. Evidentemente no había pensado que ella lo estaba viendo cuando deslizaba trozos de pan o de carne bajo la mesa mientras comían. Así como habitualmente creía que ella no se percataba que estaba holgazaneando en vez de hacer su trabajo correctamente.

—Supongo que debería estar agradecido de tener una subordinada con tan buen ojo, teniente. "Ojo de halcón" realmente parece adecuado —comentó.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa —No es gracioso, coronel ¿Qué sugiere que haga con los cuatro? —permaneció firme, cruzada de brazos. Roy observó a Hayate mover la cola olfateando a la perra blanca y luego asomándose para ver con curiosidad por encima de la caja. Tres hocicos asomando por encima de las paredes de cartón.

—¿Dejarlos entrar? —sugirió—. No pensarás dejarlos afuera en la lluvia, ¿verdad Riza? O tendré que creer que el sargento Fuery tenía razón al llamarte cruel.

Riza no lució complacida en absoluto con su solución —Mi apartamento no es tan grande, _Roy_ —replicó, haciendo hincapié en el hombre como lo haría en el rango.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, señalando —Mi nombre sonó terriblemente a mi rango.

—Eso es porque usé el mismo tono, _coronel_ —dijo esta vez. El mismo tono que solía usar cuando no realizaba su trabajo adecuadamente.

Roy dejó caer la cabeza rendido —Y de vuelta a las formalidades... —aunque suponía que se lo había buscado—. Bien, esto es lo que haremos, teniente. Iremos a dormir, y mañana comenzaremos una campaña para hallarles un hogar, ¿qué piensa?

—Que no tendríamos que hacer eso si no hubieras consentido esto en primer lugar —lo amonestó, estricta.

—Si, si. Ya entendí. Soy un idiota —se quejó, caminando hasta la entrada y tomando la caja para ingresarla al apartamento. Riza, tras él, y con Hayate, lo siguió hasta el rincón donde depositó la caja, liberando a la perra del amarre a la caja.

—No dije eso, pero la palabra parece adecuada, coronel —ambos observaron por un instante a Hayate aovillarse junto a la perra blanca en silencio, la cual se acomodó contra él también. Los cachorros durmiendo también los unos sobre los otros en el interior de la caja—. ¿Cómo haremos mañana?

Él la observó de reojo —Asumo que tendremos que llevarlos al cuartel, el sargento mayor Fuery seguramente estará complacido de cuidar a tus perros—ella le dedicó una expresión de dureza—. Asumo que el pronombre correcto es "nuestros".

Ella exhaló y dio media vuelta —Me voy a dormir, coronel. Buenas noches.

Roy se apresuró tras ella —Estas enfadada.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No estoy enfadada —aseguró secamente. Pero él podía percibirlo, lo estaba.

—¿Y si le ordeno que me perdone, teniente? —sonrió esperanzado. Esperanzado de que su humor la derritiera, pero realmente no tenía bases lógicas para esperar que eso sucediera. Aparentemente su carisma natural era inútil contra su teniente primera. La experiencia lo había probado.

—No hay nada que perdonar, coronel.

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad de los perros —aseguró, esperando que al menos eso la suavizara.

—No esperaba menos, señor —respondió. Apartando las sábanas de su cama y deslizándose al interior, dado que se había colocado la camisa y el pantalón holgado en los que habitualmente solía dormir, para abrir la puerta.

Roy se deslizó al otro lado de la cama, aún observándola, pero ella se acomodó de espaldas a él y se cubrió, apagando la luz y dejándolos a ambos en penumbra. Roy suspiró y se resignó, aceptando que no había posibilidad de que ella se volteara y lo besara y le permitiera repetir sus acciones previas. Por lo que se acomodó también y la abrazó por detrás. Una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro —El teniente segundo Breda entrará en pánico.

Riza sonrió sutilmente y con calma también, algo que él no vio, y asintió —No lo dudo.

* * *

><p>Erguida, y con los papeles que había traído para su superior en manos, permaneció frente a la ventana de cristal que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de él y observó hacia fuera. Sus ojos clavados primero en el sargento Fuery, que permanecía sentado bajo un árbol observando a los perros en silencio; para luego deslizarse a la escena junto al joven de lentes. Sus ojos suavizándose ligeramente.<p>

—¿Todavía cree que los perros no se enamoran, teniente? —preguntó Roy detrás de ella, de pie, observando la misma imagen que ella. Con una sonrisa arrogante en la voz. Riza negó la cabeza con calma y sonrió levemente.

La blanca Shiba Inu se encontraba dormida tranquilamente sobre la hierba, con la cabeza sobre una de sus patas delanteras y la lengua afuera. Y los tres cachorros permanecían dormidos junto su madre, entre sus patas delanteras y traseras –dado que habían estado siendo amamantados antes de caer rendidos-, descansando los tres uno al lado del otro. Uno negro, el blanco y el otro negro. Y sobre la perra, con ambas patas y la cabeza sobre el lomo, estaba Hayate durmiendo también. Con expresión perezosa y serena y con las patas traseras despatarradas sobre la hierba.

—No estoy segura, coronel —aseguró—. No estoy segura.

_El coronel y yo... quizá hasta el general de brigada Hughes pensaba así... Terminamos las vidas de muchas personas sin su consentimiento, no hay manera de que podamos morir cuando queramos. _Quizá no pudieran hacerlo. Morir cuando quisieran, eso era (aunque los humanos rara vez podían elegir). Y eso era algo que tanto Riza como Roy habían llegado a aceptar a lo largo de los años. Habían cometido demasiados pecados, después de todo, tomado demasiadas vidas y nada podría traer esas personas a la vida. Ni siquiera la alquimia.

_¡Eso es injusto! Por supuesto que ustedes querrían que todos fueran felices, ¡¿pero no quieren ser felices ustedes mismos?_ Pero quizá, sólo quizá, pudieran elegir cómo vivir, mientras estuvieran vivos. Mientras tuvieran elección. Quizá, sólo quizá, Dios, o la Verdad, o el universo, pudiera hacer caso omiso de ellos ésta vez. Sólo por ésta vez. Sólo por ellos. Quizá podrían ser felices también. Mientras tuvieran la voluntad para serlo.

_Vivamos y cambiemos éste país juntos_


	26. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

**26/26**

Final. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y acá está el epílogo que les prometí subiría hoy, aunque me da algo de penita despedirme... disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia y espero que les haya gustado también. Como dije, y a penas esté lista, estaré de regreso con una** nueva historia** de esta pareja por si a alguien le interesa. De todas formas, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por haberla seguido de principio a fin, por haberle dado una oportunidad en primer lugar, y por haberme alegrado el día todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un amable review. **Gracias**. **A todos**. Y, si no es demasiado pedir, me encantaría saber qué les parece el epílogo, que es realmente el final, y qué les pareció la historia en general también. Dado que aspiro a mejorar un poco día a día y su opinión resulta muy valiosa para mi. No los aburro más, ojalá les guste... Los agradecimientos especiales van al final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Elección<strong>

* * *

><p>XXVI<p>

Epílogo

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en seco, observando el lugar completamente vacío con sus ojos negros. Los pisos de madera lustrosa, el ambiente más espacioso, la gran ventana que daba a la ruidosa calle de Central, a dónde había sido recientemente transferido, con el nuevo rango de general, tras haber permanecido tres años siendo general de brigada en el Este. El camino era largo, y aún faltaba para que lograra alcanzar su ansiado objetivo pero de una forma u otra estaba convencido de que las cosas resultarían a su favor. Al menos las posibilidades eran altas, y siempre que tuviera a subordinados leales como los que tenía consigo, y siempre que la tuviera a<em> ella<em> cubriendo su espalda con esmero, como siempre, las posibilidades continuarían aumentando. Lo sabía. No, estaba convencido. Llegaría el día en que alcanzara la cima y se convirtiera en Fuhrer, y aún entonces la tendría junto a él ayudándolo a reconstruir el país. Incluso si un día lejano fueran condenados por los crímenes que habían cometido en Ishbal o no. No importaba realmente. Ese era el camino que los dos habían elegido recorrer, juntos. Y lo seguirían hasta el final.

Inhalando, atravesó el espacio vacío y se detuvo frente a la ventana, observando los coches ir y venir y la gente atareada moviéndose por las calles de Central y a través del cristal. Personalmente prefería el Este, no lo negaría. Era más calmo y generalmente el papeleo era menor, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría en la capital de Amestris si lo que deseaba era convertirse en la piedra angular y aún con todo lo sucedido y el tiempo transcurrido realmente deseaba serlo. Si, aún sería feliz si tan solo pudiera protegerlos a todos con sus propias manos, y a eso era a lo que estaba apuntando ahora. Estaba más cerca, no lo negaría, pero aún tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer como para dormirse en los laureles. Incluso con su nuevo ascenso. Ishbal era uno de esos trabajos, pero afortunadamente el proyecto había evolucionado correctamente y las cosas estaban resultando bien con la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Sin mencionar que las negociaciones y relaciones continuaban en buenos términos, gracias a Scar –por más que odiara admitirlo- y al mayor Miles. Y gracias a la dedicación que todos ellos habían dedicado en construir un futuro mejor entre ambos.

Era optimista, no lo negaría. Hughes lo había llamado idealista e incluso entonces no le había importado. Ni siquiera le afectaba que lo llamaran simplista, porque podía serlo. Y podían llamarlo ingenuo o simplista por sus pensamientos e ideales. Por sus ambiciones. Por sus objetivos. Podían llamarlo como quisieran, pero cuando realizara aquello, sus ideales se convertirían en nada más que "algo que es posible". Eso había dicho a Hughes que haría, y por él, y por todas las personas que lo habían empujado hacia arriba, hasta donde estaba y hacia la cima, lograría su objetivo. Lo alcanzaría. Estaba determinado a hacerlo. _Ciertamente que sería muy excitante llegar allí, Hughes. _

Una voz severa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —General, me alegro que disfrute la vista, pero aún hay demasiado que hacer —le reprochó. Volteándose, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, observó a su subordinada. La cual cargaba una caja en brazos. Detrás de ella venían Breda, Havoc y Fuery, los tres cargando cajas también.

—Sin duda una agradable vista, ¿no cree, teniente?

Riza exhaló y aferró firmemente la caja entre sus manos —Así es, general. Pero no tenemos tiempo. Aún debemos regresar al cuartel general, si mal no recuerda.

—¡Eso es Jefe! —se quejó Havoc, asomándose por detrás de la gran caja que cargaba. Cigarrillo apagado, como siempre, en la boca—. Y yo tengo que regresar al Este.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Cuanto antes termines, Havoc, más rápido podrás marcharte.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Esto es abuso de poder, general. No había necesidad de ordenarles también a los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y al sargento mayor Fuery que cargaran cosas. Nosotros podíamos hacernos cargo perfectamente de todo.

Havoc asintió —¡Eso, Jefe! Escucha a tu-

—Cierra la boca, Havoc —ordenó—. No podré descansar hasta estar completamente instalado.

Riza exhaló con calma observando al resto de los hombres ingresar con cajas también en sus manos. Fuery, maniobrando dificultosamente, se detuvo un instante —Ah... ¿A dónde quiere esto, general?

Roy señaló un rincón —Por ahí está bien, sargento. Aprecio su esfuerzo.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron ligeramente —Gracias, sargento.

El joven sonrió amablemente y se enderezó tras depositar la caja con calma sobre el parqué lustroso. Sus lentes resbalándose por el puente de su nariz y hacia abajo —No es nada, teniente primera Hawkeye —aseguró. Se oyó un grito, y Breda apareció caminando rápidamente intentando escapar de Black Hayate que continuaba trotando alegremente tras el pelirrojo y meneando la cola, acompañado de la Shiba Inu hembra que habían decidido conservar dado que Hayate se había apegado demasiado a ésta. A la cual Riza había llamado White Nadare (Blanca Avalancha), en contraposición a Black Hayate (Negro Huracán) para consternación de su superior quien aún sostenía –desde que había nombrado a Black Hayate- que su teniente primera era terrible para elegir nombres. Mientras que a los cachorros los habían reubicado, dado que no podían conservar a los tres también. En poco tiempo la perra se había vuelto igual de disciplinada que Hayate.

Havoc rió, observando a Breda —Esto nunca cansa.

—Cierra la boca, ¡¿por qué demonios están estas cosas aquí?

Riza exhaló con calma —Aquí es donde vivirán, si mal no recuerda, teniente segundo. Y apreciaría que no llamara a mis perros, cosas.

El pelirrojo bufó y abandonó el apartamento para buscar más cajas y, más factiblemente, para huir de Black Hayate y White Nadare. Fuery y Havoc lo siguieron segundos después. Riza avanzó aún con la caja en manos, sólo para chocarse con su superior —General, está en mi camino —señaló con voz seria.

Roy tomó la caja que ella sostenía, apoyando sus palmas contra los dorsos de las manos de Riza. Una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, mientras hacía girar con su dedo índice la banda dorada en el dedo anular, de la mano izquierda, de ella —Déjeme ayudarla, teniente. Después de todo, es mi deber —añadió, aún sonriendo y repitiendo palabras que ella había dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

Ella sonrió con calma —No recuerdo que estuviera entre los votos, general.

Él le quitó la caja y se inclinó rápidamente para besarla, antes de que ella le dedicara una mirada de reproche y le denegara el breve gesto —Estoy seguro que lo decía por algún lado, teniente. Algo sobre llevar cajas... ¿o era en mi contrato con la milicia? ¿Sobre cargar las cajas de mi subordinada?

Riza negó con la cabeza con calma —Estoy segura que en ninguno de los dos, general. Y no frente a los demás —le reprendió. Roy sonrió complacido de haber al menos robado ese mero gesto, dado que Riza aún se mantenía firme en eso de nada de demostración de afecto en público. Así como lo llamaba por su rango siempre que estaban de puertas para afuera (y a veces puertas para adentro también, generalmente cuando la enfadaba, o él optaba por usar los rangos en algún comentario) pues lo consideraba inapropiado de lo contrario. A pesar de que el mismo Fuhrer había asegurado que no había problema alguno en la unión de ambos (de hecho se había mostrado bastante entusiasta, lo que había generado ligeras sospechas en Hawkeye que habían quedado allí afortunadamente). No había esperado menos de ella, de todas formas. Hawkeye siempre había sido una persona privada y siempre había optado por mantener su vida privada, privada (valga la redundancia), y la profesional en la oficina. Y ese era el trato que él había aceptado también. Al que había accedido, cuando había decido unirse con ella legalmente y de la última forma en que podía hacerlo.

—Puedo cerrar la puerta, teniente. Si eso prefiere —sonrió. Y ella le dedicó otra mirada severa mientras tomaba la caja nuevamente y la depositaba encima de la que Fuery había dejado en un rincón.

Por supuesto, sus subordinados se habían mostrado entusiastas al respecto (demasiado entusiastas), mascullando algo sobre ya no tener que esconder sus mujeres del coronel por miedo a que éste fuera a arrebatárselas. Lo cual era absurdo. La sola idea de arrebatarle la teniente segunda Catalina a Havoc le daba casi tantos escalofríos como la idea de él saliendo con Olivier Mira Armstrong y dudaba que Breda y Fuery tuvieran una que ocultar de todas formas. Aún así, le había irritado el excesivo entusiasmo manifestado (algunos en el cuartel lo habían felicitad apasionadamente también, sospechaba que en el pasado les habría arrebatado alguna que otra novia) y se había recordado conseguirse subordinados mas leales una vez que se convirtiera en Fuhrer. _A veces debo recordarme por qué elegí a estos hombres para que me apoyaran y siguieran hasta la cima_. Se repitió por segunda vez, que eran hombres confiables cuando no estaban cometiendo una estupidez o abriendo la boca. Muy confiables.

Pero había resultado únicamente lógico para él, y para ella. Después de todo, ella le había entregado su vida, su dedicación y su espalda y le había confiado sus secretos todos esos años atrás y él había hecho lo mismo, depositando su vida en manos de ella para que juzgara sus acciones y le disparara por detrás de ser necesario. Y con ello habían cerrado simplemente el trato, sellado formalmente la promesa de continuar avanzando, recorriendo el mismo camino, sin importar a dónde terminara éste (o cómo lo hiciera), juntos. Y habían hecho todo el trámite de forma discreta, tal y como ella lo había querido. Alegando que aún tenían demasiado que hacer, demasiado trabajo y esfuerzo, como para estarse preocupando y deteniendo por trivialidades como bodas (a pesar del manifiesto desacuerdo de la teniente segunda Catalina) y demás cosas que sólo retendrían su avance. Y él había simplemente sonreído, y estado de acuerdo, porque no había esperado menos de la práctica y siempre responsable Hawkeye.

Y aún con todo, no era un secreto. Y suponía que nunca lo había sido. Por lo que simplemente habían hecho las cosas simples –tal y como ella había querido- y habían continuando avanzando y trabajando duro hasta el día en que finalmente alcanzaran la cima, juntos. Con ella a su lado, protegiendo su espalda con esmero. Si, había parecido únicamente lógico, y natural. Incluso para él.

Sonriendo, la observó mover una caja y se concentró en la alianza dorada alrededor de su largo dedo –áspero, de años de cargar armas consigo-, la misma alianza que estaba en el suyo —¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que Havoc tenía razón...

Ella lo observó de reojo, acomodando otra caja en el rincón del nuevo lugar —Eso parece poco probable, general. ¿En qué?

La sonrisa arrogante en los labios de él se extendió un poco más —Dudo que otra mujer me hubiera tolerado como mi teniente primera.

La expresión de Riza se tornó en una sonrisa leve y calma, casi invisible —Yo también lo dudo, general. Pero yo tengo la ventaja de que puedo dispararle cuando lo crea conveniente.

Él dejó una caja en el suelo y se acercó a ella, tomando unos mechones cortos de la nuca de ella y retorciéndolos suavemente. Lamentando la ausencia del resto del cabello dorado y largo que había cortado recientemente —Comienzo a pensar que es por eso que funciona, teniente. Y _definitivamente_ prefería tu cabello largo.

Riza exhaló y sonrió con calma —El cabello crece, señor —señalando lo obvio.

Roy se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca, lenta y suavemente, para luego enderezarse y caminar de nuevo hasta la ventana. Sus ojos negros fijos en determinada dirección. El edificio en que Gracia y Elicia vivían, el edificio en que Hughes había habitado junto a su familia —Ese idiota hubiera hecho un alboroto, de estar vivo.

Riza caminó hasta quedar a su lado y observó la dirección en que Roy estaba observando. Su semblante suavizándose levemente —Eso parece algo que haría el general de brigada, si.

Roy pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás, y manteniendo los ojos fijos en el exterior del cristal. Su garganta se contrajo por un segundo. _¿Vas a abrazar a la mujer que amas con esas manos cubiertas de sangre?_ Su boca se secó. _¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_ —Maldición... ese idiota... —dijo con la voz ahogada ligeramente. Hughes siempre había sido ridículamente exagerado, entusiasta y cursi. Incluso en Ishbal, incluso con esos ojos de asesino, había sido capaz de serlo. Lo cual, si lo pensaba, era ridículo también. _Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz..._ Pero había estado en lo cierto.

Riza lo observó de reojo, Roy tenía la boca torcida firmemente en una línea y los ojos oscurecidos por la sombra que proyectaba su cabello sobre su frente —¿General?

Cerrando los ojos con calma, negó con la cabeza _¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_ —No, no es nada, teniente —si... Quizá, Hughes había tenido razón. Y sospechaba que lo había hecho desde el inicio.

Si... el idiota de Hughes había tenido razón desde el inicio...

Sonrió —No es nada...

* * *

><p>Alzando la vista de sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, parpadeó soñoliento. Se había quedado dormido, otra vez. Últimamente siempre se estaba quedando dormido, pero suponía que era entendible. Hasta que el ladrido de un perro lo despertó. Incorporándose, caminó hasta la puerta. Sus ojos dorados parpadeando aún e intentado salir de su estado de sopor. Su mano derecha rascando su nuca desprolijamente, desarmando su trenza —Ah... Maldición... es demasiado temprano... ¿quién demonios puede ser? —abrió la puerta, y una sonrisa se dibujó al ver a Den sobre el cartero, como de costumbre. Y debía admitir que, para variar, era agradable no ser el que estaba debajo de la gran perra blanca y negra. Esa pata de automail pesaba toneladas.<p>

El pobre hombre se removió bajo el animal en vano —A-Ah... correo...

Ed sonrió y agarró las cartas de la mano libre del hombre, ordenando a Den a que se quitara de encima —Lo siento —sonrió, rascando su nuca avergonzado—. Heh... A veces hace eso...

El cartero se puso de pie, se limpió los pantalones y se marchó antes de que el can volviera a aplastarlo. Ed, observando una de las cartas con la ceja enarcada, regresó al interior. Girando el sobre de un lado al otro, sólo para ver que lo único que había en éste era el sello del cuartel general de Central.

La voz de Winry se oyó desde la habitación contigua —¡¿Ed, era otro cliente?

Sentándose en una silla de la cocina, volvió a examinar el sobre —No —oyendo los pasos de Winry acercándose hasta él, y el rostro de ella –curioso- asomándose por encima de su hombro para observar lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Del cuartel general de Central? —murmuró pensativa en voz alta, los largos mechones rubios a ambos lados de su rostro cayendo sobre el hombro de Edward.

El mayor de los Elric chasqueó la lengua —Más le vale a ese coronel bastardo que no esté pensando nada gracioso... —refunfuñó de antemano, abriendo el sobre blanco con torpeza. Sin embargo, parpadeó al ver que sólo se trataba de fotos y ninguna nota ni carta había sido adjuntada con éstas—. ¿Huh? ¡¿Qué demonios?

Winry señaló con un dedo —Son fotos.

—Ya sé que son fotos —se quejó, avergonzado. Como si él no lo supiera—. Seguro que es otra idiotez de ese coronel idiota.

Tomando la primera, la observó con determinación. Era una foto del sargento Fuery, sonriendo a la cámara, con una camisa celeste y manipulando una radio con auriculares sobre las orejas. La segunda, por otra parte, era una en la que se encontraban tres personas. De izquierda a derecha: El teniente segundo Havoc, de pie nuevamente, cruzado de brazos, con una ligera barbita rubia crecida en su mentón y el mismo cigarrillo apagado en los labios. Junto a él, en medio, Rebecca Catalina, con ambas manos en la cadera y vestida de civil con un vestido, una chamarra con piel arriba y aros de perla y un collar haciendo juego. Y a la derecha, el teniente segundo Breda. Con la misma cara aburrida de siempre. Todos en la tienda de objetos de Havoc.

Una foto del perro de la teniente primera echado plácidamente sobre una perra de su misma raza, blanca, y tres cachorros. Y finalmente dos del coronel y la teniente. La primera, de cerca, donde se veía a Mustang de pie, erguido y solemne, mirando al frente, con su uniforme y sombrero y un abrigo negro. Y junto a él, un poco más atrás -como siempre- se encontraba Hawkeye mirando a la cámara con expresión seria. Ambos visibles únicamente hasta los hombros. La segunda, por otro lado, era la misma foto sacada desde más lejos, donde se los observaba por completo, y un brillo dorado en las manos de ambos.

Ed sonrió de lado —Heh. Parece que el coronel bastardo finalmente dejará de preocupar a la teniente primera con sus tonterías.

Winry sonrió con calma —Riza-san se ve bien —observando a la mujer que había venido escoltando al hombre que se llevaría a Ed y Al a la milicia y recordando sus exactas palabras. _A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada la milicia. Después de todo, hay momentos en que debo asesinar personas_. Cuando ella le había preguntado porque lo había hecho entonces, unirse a la milicia. _Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogía asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que la persona a quien debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo._

En aquel entonces, Winry había admirado –aún cuando sólo la había conocido por unos instantes- a Riza Hawkeye, porque ésta era fuerte. Y capaz de hacer lo que ella jamás había podido, proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Ed y Al lo habían perdido todo, y ella solo había sido capaz de verlos sufrir y llorar por ellos. Cuando habían perdido sus cuerpos e incluso cuando habían quemado su casa, pero nunca había podido hacer por ellos nada más. Y ellos no le decían nada tampoco. Riza, sin embargo, había hecho lo imperdonable por esa persona. Había arriesgado su propia vida, e incluso había matado. Solo por ayudarlo a alcanzar su objetivo.

En aquel entonces, Winry había creído que esa _devoción_, era _amor_. Ahora sabía que había estado en lo cierto.

Atrás de la foto, había algo garabateado con una letra familiar. Ed la dio vuelta y sonrió. _Pronto estaré recuperando mis 520 cenz, Acero_. Ese coronel bastardo aún era un idiota. _Firma: General Roy Mustang_. Si... un idiota.

Observando a Winry, sonrió -su abdomen abultado creciendo día a día- mientras ésta tomaba las fotos y las colgaba en la plancha de corcho sobre el mueble junto al pasillo, con el resto. Con las fotos de ella y de Al y de él de niños y con las fotos de Pinako también frente a las tumbas de Trisha Elric y Van Hohenheim. Y de las quimeras y de Al y May en Xing. Todas las fotos. Todas las personas que los habían ayudado y visto recuperar sus cuerpos. Incluso el bastardo coronel Mustang y la teniente primera Hawkeye.

_Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Eso es porque no se puede ganar algo sin sacrificar nada a cambio. Sin embargo, una vez que hayas soportado el dolor y lo hayas superado, ganarás un corazón más fuerte que todo lo demás._

Y todos ellos habían aprendido su lección. Todos habían perdido algo, pero habían ganado algo a cambio

Si... Todos habían ganado algo...

...nunca más estarían solos...

_Así es... Un corazón de acero..._

Nunca lo habían estado realmente

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos especiales a:<span> inowe, Lucia991, Sangito, Anne21, Evelyn Fiedler, HoneyHawkeye, okashira janet, Alexandra-Ayanami, Noriko X, Arrimitiluki, kaoru-sakura, Maii. Hawkeye, yoake. laberinto, Eiserne Lady, isidipi, Sunako Jigoku, licht.2, anónimo/a, Demona 0, lizzie kinomoto, Winly Elric y Elizabeth992. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
